Harry Potter and the Monsters Beneath the Skin
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: After the events of his 5th year Harry wants to take it easy. Sadly troubles with his new family, friends, the Half-Blood Prince, mysterious headmaster and secrets of Voldemort's past are just some of the few things that keep Harry alert.HHR- summary
1. Prolouge

HARRY POTTER AND THE MONSTERS BENEATH THE SKIN

**HARRY POTTER AND THE MONSTERS BENEATH THE SKIN**

_Sequel to Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild_

**Full summary:** Harry has had one eventful fifth year and all he wants to do now is take it easy. Unfortunately this cannot be. Things begin to change and unfold dramatically around him and he can't do much to stop it. Thoughts of his seriously messed up godfather, new sibling, new mother, ever-growing relationship with his girlfriend, anything medical that has to do with him, new friends, secrets of Voldermort's childhood, a suspicious Malfoy, and an old Potions text are just a few things that are constantly on his mind. How will Harry cope with these changes? Will he uncover information about things he never thought he would? Who is this mysterious Half Blood Prince? Will Harry's sixteen-year-old life be even harder to deal with than his fifteen-year-old one? Harry James Potter Lupin Black is certainly getting himself involved into more than he can handle, that is for certain….

_**A/N**_: I'm going to try my darn hardest with Harry's 6th year because it is one of the more difficult books in the series. Along the way I hope to obtain a lot of help and aid from reading the book a 5th time and watching the film so bare with me! I don't have much planned for his school year yet, same with my last fic, but hopefully I will soon. At least I am much more prepared this time around than my other story so it should turn out better in the end. So happy reading everyone!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**PROLOGUE **

It was 5:10 AM, June 20th, 1996 and a man with graying golden brown hair was currently sleeping upright in a chair beside a bed in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's hospital wing. The person who was in the bed that the man was sitting at was sleeping peacefully which anyone would agree was a miracle. The teenage boy was small and thin and haggard, with medium-length black hair draped over his eyes. He was in a deep slumber, his blanket-covered chest rising and falling in an even pattern. Two beds down a young woman with brown hair was fidgeting in her sleep, her very pregnant belly rising as well, but she did not wake. Next to her was a teenage girl with wavy brown hair whose breathing was a bit labored (but after waking briefly earlier and taking a potion) was currently alright for now.

However, three beds over, blue curtains were draped around the last bed at the end of the left side of the infirmary. Behind these curtains a man was barley breathing and barely living, with numerous amounts of muggle and magical medicines and machines trying to support the life that was trapped inside. The man's arms and face contracted as if he was fighting something deep inside his body that he just couldn't get rid of.

And across the floor a very tired and worn-out nurse had fallen asleep at her desk inside her office. The whole night had taken a toll on each and every person in the wing and it was grateful that all occupants were asleep, however uncomfortable they appeared to be. Suddenly a loud beeping began to ring out from the wing. The nurse sat upright as if she had been electrocuted and sweeping her long graying red hair from her face she opened the door to her office and hurried over to the bed at the end of the wing.

She was not the only one awake. The man sleeping by the boy had woken too and he was currently running over as well.

"Is he-?" the man breathed.

"Let me check him first Remus," the woman said and waved her wand over the dying man. The man, Remus watched her tentatively. She turned back to him five minutes later. "Fetch Severus now Remus."

Remus nodded and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a silky black-haired man at his heels.

"Yes Poppy?" the man asked.

"He's slipping Severus. I need your help trying to stabilize him again," the matron, Poppy Pomfrey said hurriedly.

Severus Snape nodded and walked over to the man on the bed. Remus was biting his lip the whole time.

"I will inform you on Sirius' prognosis soon Remus. Go back to sleep," Poppy insisted, trying to shoo him out.

Remus was dead tired but couldn't sleep again. "Please Poppy, if Harry asks"-

"The boy is asleep right now Remus, don't worry about it."

Remus glanced at the boy who was still sleeping in bed. Remus noted defeat and nodded. "I know, I'll talk to you soon then." With that he walked over to the boy's bed and took his seat again. Remus took a hold of the boy's smooth, skinny hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He just needed some sort of comfort and right now he could get it from his unconscious nephew. Remus Lupin fell victim to sleep not long after and was not woken up for another couple hours. He felt someone shake his shoulder after what felt like only five minutes of rest. "Huh? What?"

Poppy was peering down at him. "It's breakfast time Remus. I figured you should eat now and I'll talk to you about Sirius before we wake Harry. We know how cranky he can get when he awakens…"

"Yeah, uh, yeah, I'll do that," he nodded and Poppy placed a tray of bacon and eggs in front of him as well as juice. Remus ate quickly, eager to have everyone awaken as well. When he was finished Poppy came by again.

"How is he?" Remus immediately asked.

Poppy sighed. "Still no signs of improvement Remus, I'm sorry."

Remus was expecting this so he just nodded.

"Severus is still working hard to figure out what he was hit with. Once he finds out then we can start treating Sirius properly. He has a two in ten chance of making it."

Remus bit his lip hard.

"I'm sorry."

"No- don't be."

"Do you plan to tell Holly everything or do you want me to?" the matron asked.

Remus sighed. "I don't know. Harry still needs to be updated too. Maybe I should tell them together, get it over with."

"If you feel its best then go right ahead. I have to talk to the headmaster now, he's waiting outside but first I think we need to wake Harry."

Remus nodded. "Does he need to take anything or what? Because if you need to talk to Dumbledore then go right ahead. I'll make sure Harry gets whatever medication he needs. And I'll wake Holly up too."

Poppy huffed. "Well, if you insist…" she placed five vials of potion on the table Remus ate at. "Make sure Harry takes every single sip. That leg of his is in for a long recovery. And make sure Holly receives these…" she gave him three more potions. "Tell them both I will be examining them after breakfast."

Remus nodded again and watched her leave the hospital wing. He decided to wake Holly first for he knew she would be easier to do so. Twenty-six-year-old Holly Delmhar was Sirius Black's girlfriend, and pregnant girlfriend at that. She was currently in her final several weeks before birth and it was showing. Despite being locked away in a cold tower for weeks she and her baby were doing pretty fine. Other than extra nourishment they would be sent home soon.

"_Psst_, Holly, wake up," Remus said, shaking her shoulder.

Holly's eyes flew open. "Remus! I- what?"

"It's breakfast time Holly. Madam Pomfrey brought you some food," Remus said, setting it down at her bedside table.

"I- oh, oh, right…" she shook her head and sat up.

"She also wants you to take these," he said, passing her the required potions.

Holly stuck up her nose at it. "Nutrient Supplement #11B? I don't need this at all, I'm perfectly fine without it," she said sniffing the contents of a blue potion.

Remus smirked. "That's what the nurse said you have to take, sorry. Just because you're a healer yourself doesn't mean you don't need to listen to other healers."

"_Because_ I'm a healer myself I don't need to others. I know what's wrong with me and what's not. And I know my baby is safe due to my protective magic around him so I don't need this one either," she said, pushing back a violet color potion.

"Please Holly, I still have to wake Harry up and he has to take five potions plus his daily medication and everyone in the world knows he's even _more_ stubborn than you," Remus said wearily.

Holly looked at him. "Fine, I'll take it- for you."

Remus nodded. Holly looked at him. "Remus? When will I finally find out about everyone? Did Harry break his leg? Is anyone else awake?"

"I'll talk to you about Harry and Hermione but I'll wait about Sirius."

She glared at him.

"I have to tell Harry about him too. I know the first words out of his mouth will be 'what's wrong with Sirius?'"

Holly sighed and nodded. "Then what's wrong with the two kids?"

"Hermione is unconscious but she'll be okay. We still don't know what hit her but we know she's having troubles breathing. She'll make a full recovery according to Madam Pomfrey."

"And Harry?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "He severely broke his leg. A spell hit it and it broke in many different places. He has multiple fractures throughout his leg and his ankle is completely mangled."

Holly grimaced.

"It's going to take two weeks to heal if, and because this is Harry we're talking about so it's a very big if- he does not move around and listens to what Poppy says and takes all the medication needed to heal it," Remus finished.

"The poor dear…"Holly said worriedly.

"I know, he was moaning about it all night."

Holly ate a few bites of her food then turned back to him. "Remus, what exactly happened to everyone in the first place? One moment I'm locked away somewhere and you rescue me, the next I arrive in a room full of injured people! What happened?"

"I"- but at that moment he heard a rustle of blankets. He saw that the boy he was sitting by earlier was waking up. "I'll tell you later Holly. There is a lot I have to go over with you. I need to aid Harry now."

She allowed him to leave his post at her bedside and switch over to her boyfriend's godson. The boy's eyes contracted as he felt someone shake his shoulder and call his name. Suddenly the big, bright green eyes of Harry James Potter Lupin Black opened and squinted around the room.

"Hey Harry, good morning," Remus said with a slight smile.

Harry rubbed his eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight that poured from the tall hospital wing windows. "Glasses," Harry mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyeballs.

"Oh right!"

The next thing Harry felt were wire frames being pushed into his left hand. The room became much clearer to see at that moment.

"Hey there cub, how are you?" Remus asked.

Harry frowned. "Hurt…"

"Aw, okay, Madam Pomfrey will see you soon cub. Are you hungry?"

"Why are you talking to me as if I'm a five-year-old?" Harry demanded.

"Sorry, I don't really know. I'm just hoping you're feeling okay."

"Well I'm not."

Remus could tell Harry's temper was already boiling up. "Do you want breakfast? I have it here," he said, pushing a bowl of porridge to the teenager.

Harry frowned at the goop. "How's Sirius?" he asked.

"I'll tell both you and Holly about him after breakfast," Remus said clearly.

"I want to know now," Harry said just as strong.

"You have to eat and take your medication first Harry then I'll tell you everything you need to know. Deal?"

"No- why aren't you telling me?"

"Harry, you just woke up, I don't want to deal with your stubbornness right now. Eat- _now_," Remus said sternly, pointing to the porridge.

Harry grumbled but took the spoon by the bowl and dipped it in and took a bite. He swallowed it with an almost painful expression.

"What? Too hot?" Remus asked.

"No, it has no sugar on it Remus; you know I can't eat porridge without sugar."

"You don't need sugar Harry. Eat-then take these," he instructed and passed along the five potions Poppy gave him.

"What? Why do I have to take all this?" Harry cried.

"Harry please, stop this attitude right now. I know you aren't up to par per se but I don't want to hear you snapping at me after everything I say." With that he got up and went to talk with Holly.

Harry really wasn't feeling hungry right now; he had a sick bubbling feeling inside him because he wanted nothing more than to see his godfather Sirius and his girlfriend Hermione Granger awake. He ate as much as he could though or else the daily medication he had to take for his small stomach would not work properly. After, he swallowed every potion and waited for Remus to return. When he did Holly was walking behind him.

"I could've come over to your bed instead Holly. You're pregnant," Harry pointed out to her.

Holly smiled. "You could if you really wanted to Harry but your leg is broken remember?"

"Oh, right."

Holly smiled and kissed his brow. "Good-morning dear."

Harry's face flushed. If he was indeed going to live in the same house as her from now on he would have to get used to her motherly gestures. It was already in her nature when she was only his healer. Holly noticed the pink grow in his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I won't kiss you if you don't want me to," she apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to it is all. You know, the only person who ever kisses me is- is Hermione," Harry said, still a bit red.

Holly smiled sadly, sometimes she couldn't get her head over the fact that anyone never showed this boy any means of love when he was younger, he was such a sweet boy.

"How's Sirius?" Harry asked Remus calmly but clearly.

"Wait, I don't even know what's wrong with him yet and I'm dating him. Remus, what were you going to tell me?" Holly asked, already looking very worried.

Remus rubbed his tired eyes. "Apparently Sirius was hit with an unknown curse Holly."

Holly gasped.

"No- nobody knows what it is. Everyone has been looking at him and- and trying to bring him back but they haven't been-been able too."

"Not even-?"

"Snape, no," Remus sighed.

Holly already had tears in her eyes. "Is he- will he-?"

"I don't know, no one does. He hasn't been responsive at all. His- his breathing and pulse is very low. He keeps having odd twitches and well, that's what's wrong," Remus said with difficulty.

Holly sniffed and nodded. "What's his chance of- of making it?"

Remus looked at Harry who was trying hard not to cry. "Two in ten," he said, getting it over with.

"No!" Holly cried. "No! No! No! Remus! _How dare you_? How dare you tell me my boyfriend has a two in ten chance of living!" she said hysterically.

"I'm sorry but that's what I was told Holly," Remus said.

Holly was crying openly now. Remus took her in his arms. Harry meanwhile was trying hard not to break either. He felt Holly needed time to vent from this, not him; he already cried his heart out last night.

"Excuse me," Holly hiccupped and she ran off to the bathroom.

Remus turned to Harry. He wrapped his arms around him, catching him by surprise.

"I'm sorry cub," he said softly.

Harry sniffed. "It's not your fault."

"I know, you can't help but say sorry for things whether or not it's your fault can't you?" Remus said with a slight smile.

Harry nodded into his shoulder. Remus rubbed his back for another minute before letting go. Harry was dabbing at his wet eyes. Remus handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and wiped his face with it. "Remus?"

"Yeah cub?"

"I'm really sorry about- about everything last night. For blaming you about Sirius and- and everything. For not listening to you or Madam Pomfrey and not calming down. And above all I'm sorry for not listening to you in the very beginning, when you told me to stay at Hogwarts when you went off with Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

Remus smiled, eyes brimming with tears. "Thank-you cub, I know you didn't mean any of it. But maybe you should tell Madam Pomfrey you're sorry too, you were a bit harsh with her last night."

"I will," Harry nodded.

Poppy walked back inside a few minutes later. She was happy to see Harry awake and somewhat calm.

"Good morning Harry dear," she greeted.

"Morning."

Poppy frowned. "Where's Ms. Delmhar gone off to?"

"I told her about Sirius, she ran to the bathroom," Remus mumbled.

"Oh, oh dear…well, I'll give her time to come out when she wants. Let me check over you first then Harry. Did you eat breakfast?" Poppy asked, getting ready to examine Harry.

Harry nodded. "A bit but I wasn't really hungry."

"Understandable. Did you take all your medication including the ones I told your uncle to give you?"

Harry nodded. Poppy waved her wand over his body a few times. "How is your leg holding up?"

"It's hurting a bit," Harry said through his teeth.

"On a scale of one to ten?" the nurse asked.

Harry let out a sharp breath. "An eight."

"Oh dear, well let me look at that," Poppy said frowning and she took the blanket off Harry's body and spelled away Harry's pajama bottoms.

Holly walked out at that moment hiccupping.

"Holly! Oh dear, how are you?" Poppy asked noticing her.

"Fine, thank-you," she said sadly.

"I'm checking our Harry over now; you sit tight and allow me to look you over as well alright?"

Holly nodded and sat down on the bed next to Harry's. Harry felt a bit embarrassed having all three adults looking down at him. Poppy painfully removed all the bandaging at Harry's right leg, including the brace on his ankle. Holly grimaced when she saw the leg. It was just as swollen as ever and was still bent inward.

"Oh you poor thing," Holly gasped and took a hold of Harry's hand and rubbed it.

"It's not too bad, I've had worse," Harry said.

The adults grew quiet and looked at each other uncomfortably.

_Oops, wrong thing to say_, Harry said to himself.

Poppy waved her wand over his leg and frowned.

"Any improvement?" Remus asked.

"No, none. Like I said, it takes time to heal a leg this broken. I think I'm going to have to result in another method of healing."

"I don't like the sound of that 'another'," Harry couldn't help but utter.

"Oh, it's really not that horrible Harry. I was thinking that maybe I will attach a special leg brace to the whole leg immobilizing it. It will be fixed on your knee and bars will be attached to a fixture on your ankle making it unable to move and hopefully heal easier," Poppy explained.

Harry bit his lip. "That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"I know it doesn't but you know I wouldn't lie to you, it doesn't hurt. I'll give you pain reducing potion before I attach it so the movement of your leg won't bother you too much," Poppy said.

Harry looked at Remus. Remus shrugged. "I guess so," Harry said.

"Well let me get that ready and- oh! My Granger! You're awake!" Poppy suddenly said.

"Hermione!" Harry got so excited that he toppled out of bed and hit the stone floor painfully. "Oooohhhh," Harry moaned in agony.

"Mr. Potter I cannot believe you sometimes!" Poppy thrilled.

"We'll help him up," Remus said and Poppy went over to check on Hermione who was finally showing signs of consciousness.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Poppy asked Hermione.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I- okay I guess. My chest hurts a bit though."

Poppy nodded. "I would presume it does. Let me look you over…" ten minutes later Hermione was sitting up eating breakfast and Poppy turned her attention back to Harry who was trying desperately to hold in his pain.

Hermione turned her head over and gasped at her boyfriend. "HARRY!" she cried and leapt from her bed and ran over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hermione! Oh my goodness, Hermione!" Harry said and they embraced like never before.

"My goodness, I know you are worried sick about each other but this is utterly ridiculous! You both have healing to do and it will never be achieved if you cling onto each other like that," Poppy said hysterically.

"Sorry," Hermione gasped but she already had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Harry said in her bushy main of hair.

Hermione smiled. "And what about you?"

"That is to be advised, move-now," Poppy snapped at the girl.

Hermione leapt back and only then did she notice Harry's right leg. "Harry! Your leg!"

"Yeah, it's a bit broken," Harry said hissing as it flared in pain.

"Bit? Don't you mean in four places not including a shattered ankle?" Poppy said raising an eyebrow.

"Four places? Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"It's not so bad," Harry tried to reason.

"Enough chatter, I need to fix you into this," Poppy said, holding up the brace.

Harry allowed her to strap it to his knee and fix a brace on his ankle joint that stopped the ankle from bending as well as the leg before checking to make sure the steel bars that attached the contraption was secure. Harry was thankful he was given pain reliever potion for this; his leg had to be handled a few good times.

"Holly, how are you?" Hermione said after the nurse was finished.

"I'm doing- doing okay, thanks," Holly said still highly upset.

"Enough of this, all of you, back to your beds. It's not even nine in the morning yet. Move-now," the matron ordered.

Holly obeyed and after Harry and Hermione shared a passionate kiss Hermione retreated as well. The rest of the day was thankfully not as chaotic as the pervious night had been. Poppy said it was too early for visitors just yet so the students' friends couldn't see them. Remus broke the news about Sirius' fate to Hermione around lunch-time and after was when something happened that surprisingly didn't alter Harry's mood much at all. He had been excited about seeing his girlfriend, healer and uncle up and about and well, but now that they were awake, his mind rested sorely on Sirius. His heart burned every time he thought of him and how close he was to Death's Door. He hated that he did not have a chance to tell Sirius how he was feeling. Harry had been very cold to Sirius the past six months practically, and he didn't want him to die thinking that he was still angry with him. Harry brushed away the wetness in his eyes and tried to focus on nothing, for that's what Poppy Pomfrey wanted him to do.

The double doors to the hospital wing opened. Harry was the first bed to the left of it but didn't seem to notice someone had just walked in the dorm. He looked down at his hands. The person who entered looked at the boy briefly before walking over to the nurse. The man had a long silvery beard and was wearing a sparkling blue set of robes. He whispered something to the nurse who nodded, looking worried almost and he walked over to Harry again. Harry heard the soft footsteps of the man's shoes on the floor.

"Is it alright if I sit with you Harry?" the man, headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore asked the boy softly.

Harry shrugged but didn't answer. He heard the sound of a chair scraping against stone and the man sit in it. Harry still decided to avoid his gaze.

"Harry, you may look at me if you want," Dumbledore said.

"Oh really? Finally after a year I can look at you?" Harry bit back.

Dumbledore sighed. "How are you holding up Harry?"

"I'm sorry but my godfather is inches from death so excuse me for not wanting to speak to you right now," Harry said bitterly.

"I am truly sorry about Sirius, Harry."

"Look- will- will you just go please? I have a lot on my mind and you're the last person I want to talk anything about to."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand Harry, I honestly do. However, before I go I just would like to say this, I am here to talk to you whenever you need. I know I have been avoiding you these past months but I was hoping you would like to know why."

A week ago Harry's ears would've been ringing with excitement but however, there was only a dull buzz around his head. "I don't care to tell you the truth."

"There is no one around who will overhear us Harry. Your uncle has gone off with a word to Professor Snape and your girlfriend and healer are resting."

"I said no. Maybe- (_sigh_) maybe a week ago I would've loved to hear explanations for things that have been happening around me but now- now I can't. The only thing I want to hear is about my godfather's fate. I don't care much about anything else."

Dumbledore nodded and stood. "What I have to tell you is very important though Harry, remember that."

"If you really cared for me you'd leave me alone. Until I know my godfather will live or not I don't want to talk. Good day," Harry said stiffly and went under his covers and turned his back to the old man.

Dumbledore sighed but put the chair back and left. When he was certain he was gone Harry turned back over and on his back. He felt so lonely and lost right now. His uncle was gone, his girlfriend and healer were resting, his friends couldn't visit him (not like he was up for visitors anyway) and his godfather, well, no one knew if he'd ever make it back. Tears burned Harry's eyes_. Sirius has done so much for me and Remus and Holly and after all that he's going to die. He only came last night to help me I bet. Maybe Hermione was right after all. Sirius is going to die before he sees his first born child. And Holly will be giving birth in a month and Sirius won't be able to witness it. How horribly depressing is that?_ Harry's brain said miserably. Harry turned over again and cried into his pillow…

And it continued on for the next two days like that. Harry was so downcast about Sirius he didn't talk to anybody, not even his friends when they were allowed to visit. Thankfully everyone gave him time to himself and didn't pester him into conversation. Then again, everyone was worried about Sirius so nobody was really up for conversation. Harry was getting restless however in bed, not being able to do anything. He followed all of Madam Pomfrey's directions and took all her potions but to him he wasn't getting any better. Each day that past Harry took a look at his mangled leg and it still looked the same.

"Should a healer from St. Mungo's look at it?" Hermione asked Poppy on June 24th after Harry had eaten lunch. (Hermione had the choice to leave for she was doing very well but since she still had to take ten potions each morning and her boyfriend was still in the hospital wing she opted to stay right where she was).

Poppy raised a brow at the girl. "I think I am perfectly able to heal Mr. Potter's leg myself Ms. Granger," she pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Hermione squeaked.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey knows you're kidding 'Mione," Harry said lightly.

"I don't Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't know what to say. It was always so difficult to tell whether or not Madam Pomfrey was kidding, but then again, Madam Pomfrey never kidded.

"Well, I believe you're fit to go home actually Harry," Poppy concluded.

"What? But my leg- it's still the same," Harry said in surprise.

"I know but the brace is preventing it from moving. I'll have to send you home with seven daily potions that you will have to take twice a day but I don't have a strong enough reason to keep you here."

"But- how will he walk?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this is going to be your decision now Harry, since you can't walk on both legs no matter how strong the brace is and crutches won't work because your leg wont be able to bend back, I'm giving you a last option for getting around," Poppy said cautiously.

"What? You think I should be carried around everywhere? I know I'm light but I'll break Remus' back soon enough," Harry said.

Poppy smirked slightly. "No I don't expect you to be carried around everywhere Harry."

"Then how will I get around?"

"Well, by a wheelchair."

Harry looked at Hermione, very surprised. "A- a wheelchair? But- I thought only muggles get around in those."

"Well on the rare occasion in which a wizard cannot get around he will result in a wheelchair."

Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe the only way he could get around was with that contraption. He knew there had to be another way but deep down inside him he knew this was the only way.

"If- if I decide to use the wheelchair, I could go home?" Harry asked.

Poppy nodded. "You've been on a good behavior since you got here Harry. You've been cooperative with me for once."

Harry's face burned. He wasn't that horrible whenever he had to be in the nurse's clutches. He then thought of Sirius and his eyes burned yet again. He looked down mournfully at his hands. "I- I can't go home just yet Madam Pomfrey. I promised to myself and to Sirius I wouldn't leave until- until he wakes."

Poppy sighed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." She took a hold of his left hand and rubbed it with her thumb and spoke directly into his gaze. "You did hear me out when I told you it could be weeks before he wakes correct? If he wakes at all?"

"I know that but I still would feel guilty if I didn't keep my promise. He needs me."

"Holly is there for him too you know," Poppy said.

"Yeah but only once a day. She's at home with Remus, getting rest. He needs someone there 24/7 because there could be a change in his status," Harry tried to convince the nurse although trying to convince himself more than anything. The numbers that informed him how well he was on a scale of one to ten were still fluttering between the two and three.

"But I'm sure you miss your home," Poppy tried to reason.

"I do, a whole whole lot, but its not going to feel as happy if I'm there not knowing the outcome of- of Sirius," Harry said, throat tight. Hermione frowned and kissed his temple.

"Well it's your choice then, and we all no it's a devil of a time to change how you think. If you want to stay put then be my guest."

"So, will you give me a wheelchair anyway? So I could at least get up from my bed?" Harry asked.

"I will but you have to sit still and heal for now. Is that understood?" Poppy asked firmly.

Harry sighed but nodded and she retreated. Harry looked at Hermione who was still standing by his bed. "You don't have to stay around for me Hermione, I told you before."

"And I told you before that I don't mind. It's easier for me anyway. I have to take all those potions each day anyway. Plus I don't know how I'm getting home really. As school ended days ago," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Remus will find a way," Harry said dully.

"Yeah, he will."

Hermione noticed the hurt in his voice. "I'll leave if you want me to."

Harry felt guilty for making his girlfriend feel unwanted. "You don't have to."

"You need time to think Harry and rest. I'm not going anywhere. I might talk with Holly later, she's coming soon remember?"

Harry nodded. "Sorry for making you feel this way."

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry for anything Harry. I know why you're so upset and it would be really rude to rush you into anything," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Maybe that's why we click so easily," Harry said trying to smile.

Hermione kissed his lips. "That and so much more," she said in his ear, winked and walked away.

Tears sprung in Harry's eyes for the hundredth time. He was surprised they weren't permanently etched inside his eyeballs by now for all the crying he had done. He couldn't help it though; Sirius had done so much for him the past year. He rescued Harry from the terror that was of the Dursley residence, he helped heal him physically and mentally, he provided comfort and fun whenever Harry needed it most, he was the reason Harry let himself and his feelings let loose the past months, he made him open up and for the better, he made him less timid and worrisome, he took in consideration anything and everything about him to make sure Harry would come out on top. He fought with Remus and Dumbledore about why he should gain custody of Harry so quickly.

_And he tried his darn hardest to tell me he was sorry for the things he didn't do. He was so desperate to show me he was hurting after he got Holly pregnant and invited her to live with us. And I turned him away and he'll never know whether or not there was a chance for me to forgive him_, Harry said to himself, his heart beating with pain. Like he had been doing every day and night, Harry cried himself to sleep…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well that was the first taste of my new story. It was really short, but it was a prologue. I'm hoping the next chapters are longer because things that I didn't think I would hit in my planner yet are already coming up. ah well, I'll have to either think of new things in spots where I don't have anything planned so I could wait to get to the things I have planned or hit those things already just so I have a nice-length chapter. We'll see. I hope comments this time around will be at a maximum of kind ones because only those who have read and enjoyed the story before this one would read its sequel. If you didn't read it and or like it you really shouldn't be reading this because it'll be a waste of time for you frankly…. Enough of my regular rambling- get on with the other stuff.

1) I am now going to only respond to reviews in which there's something in it I want to well, respond to. If you just say 'great chap!' there's no need to really reply back to that. So if you have anything else to say but 'great chap' then please do so. I love responding to others still and I love a long review as long as it's a good review. So yeah, that's the change for this story.

2) A couple chaps ago I said I was going to ask a favor from you. This is it and I have thought about this for a while now and I would really like to do it. I love anything that adds a real touch of the real world to Harry Potter and this is something else I want to do. I am planning on having uh, someone get braces more than most likely. It would be a great way to add a dash of the real world to the magic one don't you agree? So I want you to do this for me: if you could please tell me all you could about braces, anything and everything- please, please leave me a PM. If you don't have an account and want to tell me something about them, leave it in a regular comment. I figured it would be best to ask my readers because well, either you have had braces or know people who have. As I don't have friends I can't get info from others personally…I checked the internet now and again but nothing is better than actual info from direct people. So yeah. Again, leave me a PM.

I think that's all I have to say. I hope you liked the first chapter. Come back for more and thanks to everyone who liked my last chapter. (Smiles) it made me happy. And to NearlyAsLoonyAsLuna; thanks for liking it despite it being HHR! I understand why you didn't give the fic a full 10 but don't worry.

That's it now, see you next time. Bye!

_Love and magic: Rose, 5/26/08_


	2. Of News and Showers

Harry never thought he would get a break from thinking about his godfather Sirius for weeks but thankfully, June 25th came with just the kind of news that could cause for a small celebration

**OF NEWS AND SHOWERS**

_Hey, below is a brief overview of characters I made up in my story or JKR did but I'm adding more info on them. For those first-time readers who don't want to read the story before this or those who just want an overview instead of searching the story to find out who these people are._

Holly Rose Delmhar: 26-year-old woman who is Harry's healer from St. Mungo's, dating Sirius and is pregnant with his child.

Daniel Granger: Hermione's father, an orthodontist who sees Harry as his future son-in-law.

Emma Granger: Hermione's mother, a pediatric dentist who also sees Harry as a future son-in-law.

Poppy Pomfrey: nurse at Hogwarts, befriends Harry and his family during his fifth year. Always there to talk to.

Julie Vesser: Lily Potter's best friend from Hogwarts. Is now family friend with Harry's family.

Will Vesser: Julie's husband.

Tommy Vesser: Julie and Will's 9-yr-old son.

Millian Vesser: Julie and Will's 8-yr-old daughter.

Adam Vesser: Julie and Will's 5-yr-old son.

Jacob Vesser: Julie and Will's 3-yr-old son.

Karen Hethflower: Holly's older sister by one year.

Robbie Hethflower: Karen's husband.

Millie Hethflower: Karen and Robbie's 6-yr-old daughter.

Caohimin (Kev-EEN) Hethflower: Karen and Robbie's 5-yr-old son.

Liam Hethflower: Karen and Robbie's brand-new baby son, born 5/29/96.

Jane Delmhar: Holly's older sister by two years.

Greg Lenmin: Healer at St. Mungo's hospital, head of Stomach and Digestion Research.

Wronski Feint or Weinki: Harry's cat, gray with white markings.

Sabrina or Sabby: Harry's rag doll kitten.

_Alright, I think that's it for now. Others who aren't really as important or whatever will be called as the chapters progress. But for now this is it. A nice overview isn't it? I think so._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry never thought he would get a break from thinking about his godfather Sirius for weeks but thankfully, June 25th came with just the kind of news that could cause for a small celebration. Harry was sitting in a wheelchair by his bed (Poppy had shown him how to use it earlier that morning) glad to just get out of his bed and he was currently going back and forth from the short walk from the bed to the double doors but it was enough to make him happy, or at least trying to feel happy. He was anxious right now; he had seen Snape walk back to Sirius' bed with Remus, Dumbledore and Poppy and they had been back there for what Harry thought felt like an hour. He wished Hermione was with him but she was currently in her dorm packing to go home finally. Harry shifted in his seat and grumbled about the adults not telling him anything.

Finally, a few minutes later he saw them retreat from the curtains that separated Sirius from everybody else. Snape was whispering something to them but Harry couldn't tell what. Finally with a nod, Snape walked down the hall to leave. He gave Harry a glare which Harry was only too grateful to return and the bat-like man left. Dumbledore was next; he gave Harry a brief look which Harry ignored. He didn't care that the old man wanted to talk to him because he wasn't in the mood still. But Remus walked over to Harry, followed by Madam Pomfrey. Harry couldn't help but notice the smile that pulled at his guardian's face, he had not seen that smile for days and it was refreshing to see it again.

_This has to be good news; it has to_, Harry thought desperately.

"Hey there cub," Remus smiled.

"Hi."

Remus turned to Poppy who nodded. "Guess what Harry?"

"I dunno…"

"Snape has been hard at work trying to detect what Sirius was hit with remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, there's some good news. He finally detected what he was hit with," Remus said.

"He has?" Harry echoed.

Remus nodded. "He has."

"Well that's a good thing, er- isn't it?"

Poppy sighed. "Even though we now know what he was hit with, it's only half the struggle unfortunately Harry."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You see, what he was hit with is a pretty dark curse," Poppy began.

"Oh, right. So- so it still doesn't matter does it? He's still going to- to"- Harry struggled to say, words getting choked up.

"No Harry, he isn't," Remus said, tears already in his brown eyes.

Harry's ears were ringing. "He- he isn't? He isn't going to die? But I thought"-

"Yes his numbers are still very low but he has a very high chance of making it cub. A very high one. And we know your godfather; he will struggle with everything he has to come back to us, to you. Everything is going to be okay," Remus said gratefully.

Harry felt a hot tear leak from his eye. "It will? But this is so- so unlikely. This is just, oh my god…"

Remus took Harry in his arms. Harry pushed his face in the man's chest to wipe away his tears even though they were happy ones. He quickly let go though.

"Then what is it? What do I need to know?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "Do you want to take this Poppy?"

"I feel I should."

Harry frowned as he watched the adults.

"The curse is called the Henry Voidlyn Curse," Poppy started.

"The what?"

"Henry Voidlyn Curse, named after the man who accident created it. It causes a wizard to act irrational for months at a time. The wizard has troubles concentrating on anything and acts in a way, completely opposite of how they used to with only a spare remainder that this is still the same person. His brain also forces him to relive his worst memories- sort of like the effects of a dementor."

"How- how long will he think like that?" Harry asked, licking his dry lips.

"It depends. The only way to help him out with that is by having someone rearrange his thoughts for him."

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Someone has to place a difficult enchantment on his mind every morning and night. This spell will ease the attacks on his brain but they will still be present," Poppy explained.

"Is- is there anything else I need to know?" Harry asked.

"Well, he will all in all have what wizards call a wizard form of the disease Alzheimer's. Have you ever heard of that before Harry?" the nurse asked.

"No."

"It basically means a person has difficult times remembering specific things," Remus answered for him.

"What? So- so he won't know who- who anyone is?" _They can't be serious_…

"That's what it comes down to cub," Remus sighed, taking hold of the boy's hand.

Harry looked at his slipper covered feet. "So all in all, he's going to not remember anything and have his darkest memories attack his brain and will act very irrational and sort of be like a danger to himself and others, for months?" Harry tried to sum up.

"That's basically the gist of it, yes," Remus said.

Harry didn't know what to think. "So, he's not going to die?" he asked carefully.

Remus and Poppy beamed. "He's not," Remus said.

The first true smile pulled at Harry's lips in days. "Then that's all I care about."

"Really?" Poppy said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll learn how to live with how irrational Sirius acts, as long as he'll be okay in the end. He will- wont he?"

Poppy sighed. "Sadly that's the way most family members tend to think. In the long run, he has an eighty percent chance of overcoming this but it could take several years."

"But you just said months!" Harry cried.

"The worst parts of the Curse last for months but there could still be traces of it for the next several years," Poppy corrected.

"Well I could still live with that," Harry said firmly.

Again Poppy sighed. "Everyone says they'll be able to live with a family member who is under the curse but after one week they already have enough."

"It's that bad?" Harry asked sadly.

It was Remus' turn to explain things to Harry. "It is cub. Sirius will not be walking around in good spirits like he used to, causing mayhem and making jokes. He won't want to change into Padfoot and chase you around the house like he used to. In fact, I don't know if he'll even remember he can do it in the first place. He'll be very moody most of the time and very uncooperative. He will defiantly not want anyone to rearrange his mind. It will be a rare occasion if anyone is able to get an honest, pleasant chat with him each day." He noticed the hurt in the child's eyes. "I'm so sorry cub but that's how it's going to be. Snape explained it in great detail to myself, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore."

"Don't mention him," Harry snarled.

"What? Why?"

"He came in here a couple days ago thinking it would be wise to talk about all the secrets he's kept from me now. He didn't care that my leg was busted or my girlfriend and godfather were unconscious. He didn't care about me at all," Harry mumbled, now in the folds of his uncle's robe.

"Well, alright then, I won't talk about him."

Harry nodded. Poppy stood up.

"Do you understand everything then Harry dear? Do you have any questions?"

Harry got out of the man's robe. "Yeah. So what does this mean? When will he be able to go home?"

"Depends when he wakes. He's still very weak so he probably won't wake for another few days. Even then I have to explain, or at least try to explain everything to him. Only when I feel he'll be better off at home will I send him there," Poppy said firmly.

"Well that's good isn't it? That's not long at all!" Harry said happily.

Remus rubbed his temples. "Harry, you do know that once Sirius is home he will not be the same correct?"

"I know that, yes," Harry glared.

"Well you shouldn't get your hopes up just yet then cub; this is going to be a long healing process for the both of us."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you know what this also means?" Poppy asked with a small smile.

Harry shrugged, his mood already reaching sour again.

"You get to go home," Poppy said smiling.

Harry couldn't help but turn his head. "I do?"

"You do. Even though I offered it days ago I'm sure this time you'd like to do so wouldn't you? Now that you know how your godfather is. You said you wouldn't leave until then remember?"

"I- I do yes…" Harry said blankly.

"What do you say Har? I'm going to take Hermione home tonight but I could go and pack up all your things and I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping me. Would you like to finally go home and stay there for the next two months?" Remus said.

"I do, yeah but Sirius"-

"Sirius will wake soon Harry," Remus said.

"I want to be there when it happens."

"I'm sure you do Harry but I don't want to alarm you but there is a good chance he won't recognize you right away. And I don't want you to be hurt as soon as that happens," Poppy said sadly.

Harry nodded. _Why are the acting as if he could die from this curse? He just needs some love; he wouldn't rest till he got his way if it happened to me_… "I- I guess I could go home tonight."

Poppy smiled. "Good choice. Well then if you're going to be leaving my fortress tonight then I think we need to get ready. What do you say to a nice bath and change into your own comfortable clothes for your girlfriend tonight dear?"

"Yeah, I've wanted a bath forever," Harry agreed.

"Well I'll see you later. We both know how difficult it is to round up Weinki," Remus said shaking his head. Weinki was the nickname of one of Harry's cats; his real name was Wronski Feint. He was given to Harry as an adoption gift after Sirius and Remus adopted him last summer from Mrs. Figg, his old babysitter. He was very tricky and often didn't like to be held by anyone.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I suggest you let Hermione do that, he warms up more to females remember?"

"Good, I'd rather get Sabrina anyway," Remus said. Sabrina was Harry's other kitten whom he received as a gift from his guardians the past Valentine's Day and had a much better temperament.

"Well, see you then," Remus said. Harry waved a hand in farewell and his uncle left.

"Ready for your bath?" Poppy asked.

Harry turned his chair around to face her. "Yeah, I'm ready to get cleaned."

Meanwhile, miles and miles away in England at the Weasley's home, the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the house as usual and this time her children didn't know why. Whatever it was it made her in a very happy mood.

"Mum, why have you been running around for the past few days?" Ron asked as he walked in munching on an apple.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm going to be throwing Holly a late baby shower!" she said joyously.

"You are?" Ginny Weasley asked excitedly, coming forward.

"I am. I got into contact with Holly's sisters and a few of her friends and they were all wondering if she did indeed want one. Well of course the dear was being modest and said she didn't but her sister Karen knows full-well she wants one. Said she's been talking about having a baby shower since she was fourteen," Molly Weasley said happily as she cleared a table.

"Wait- it's today?" Ron asked in surprise. "Why weren't we informed?"

"Oh it's not today, it's tomorrow. I sent out late invitations but enough people wanted to come so well, that's good news."

"Who's coming?" Ginny asked.

"Her sisters, her mother, a couple cousins I believe, friends from St. Mungo's where she works, Emma Granger really wanted to come so she took time off work, Julie Vesser who was best friend's with Harry's mother at school- apparently her family is really close to Harry's, and even Hermione wants to come!" Molly cried happily.

"Really?" Ron asked in confusion.

Molly nodded, now waving her wand to have a broom sweep around the kitchen on its own.

"Is Harry coming?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Oh no, the poor dear has troubles of his own. He's still healing and worried about his godfather. Besides, generally men don't come to a baby shower. It's normally a female affair."

"Then where am I going?" Ron demanded.

"Your father is taking you and the twins to Uncle Jerry's," Molly answered.

"Oh, well I suppose it could be worse," Ron shrugged.

"Will I be able to stay then Mum?" Ginny asked.

"If you want."

"I do. I love baby showers! Is this one going to have a theme?"

"It is," Molly said smiling broadly. "The theme is animals. I sent out little invitations shaped into baby dragons and each guest is required to bring an item of baby clothing and toy if they can afford it and we're going to hang the clothes on a clothes line and it will be the first thing Holly sees when she opens the door! And I have lined up a few silly games that we'll do and prizes and everything. I was just about to ask you if you'd decorate this place with these animal decorations with me. A few are new but most are my own. When I was pregnant with your brother Charlie my friends threw me an animal themed party as well and told me to keep the decorations. A few are a bit old and ripped but I'm sure I can reuse them, I haven't used any of them since Charlie was born actually…" Molly explained hurriedly.

"They'll be fine Mum, and yes I'll help," Ginny said, taking a box Molly was now holding.

"Oh well that's terrific, thank-you dear."

"When's the baby due again?" Ron asked his mother as she now cleared off the dinner table.

"Her sister Karen told me at the beginning of August."

"Oh well its not really cutting it short then is it?" Ron asked.

"I suppose not. But it certainly feels that way. She still has several weeks to go. But I feel its best to do it now and I know she'll be ever so grateful."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone is scheduled to arrive at 10:30. We'll be having a nice little brunch with finger food and everything."

Ginny smiled, she really couldn't wait for the shower. With that she helped her mother clean up the rest of the house.

Back at Hogwarts, it was now 5:30 in the afternoon and Harry had taken a wonderful bath that he was only too grateful for and he was now waiting in the hospital wing for his uncle and girlfriend to show up to take him home. They came by five minutes later. Harry knew he was leaving to go home finally but he still couldn't help but feel very downcast at the thought of his godfather. He might've not had the threat of death looming over him anymore but he still had a very dark curse that would alter how he used to think and feel and it scared Harry.

"Well, I think its best you head home," Poppy said to Harry.

Harry turned over in his wheelchair at her. "Yeah, reckon so."

She smiled at him and took him in her arms. Harry hugged her back. "Thanks for everything you've done for me this year Madam Pomfrey. I know I already gave a lame speech to you last week so I'll make it short. Just- just thanks."

She smiled. "You're very welcome Harry. I look forward to see you soon."

"Well that's going to be at my birthday so we won't have to wait too long. Bye."

She waved at him. "You be sure to take all the potions I prescribed for you and under no circumstances take off the leg brace on your leg alright? I'll be stopping by to check you over in a couple weeks alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, ready then cub?" Remus asked. "We really should leave now; Holly doesn't like to be left alone for too long."

"How come?" Hermione asked looking at the man.

"Well, after being, you know, locked away for weeks she sort of lost a bit of her confidence and feels more vulnerable than she used to," Remus said quietly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah so let's head out. Bye Poppy," Remus waved.

Poppy waved back and Remus wheeled Harry out of the room and down the corridor.

"How are we getting home? Where's all my stuff? I thought you packed it," Harry asked dully.

"We did. We sent it all home already. We're going to be portkeying home. Professor McGonagall set one up for us to use. Thing is, you're going to have to leave your seat for a moment because it's going to be hard to hold onto it when we're flying in the air like that. I'll shrink it to fit my pocket," Remus answered.

Harry nodded still looking upset. Hermione kissed his cheek. He looked up at her, tears in his vivid green eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, things will be alright soon enough," she said in his ear.

Harry really hoped that was the truth. He leaned against Remus as the three of them touched an old book and portkeyed home. Harry thankfully landed on his left side when he landed along with the others on the dirt path in front of the large old home with its blue and white peeling paint and shutters that stood on Thirty-One, Owl Post Lane, London England. Harry loved this house, it was so beautiful and large and friendly and warm. It was isolated because their closest neighbors were three miles away on either side and a forest and river stood around a mile or so behind the house. Even if Harry's spirits were a bit down right now, he couldn't help but feel a bit better at the thought of lying on his large queen-sized bed in front of his huge fireplace in his giant bedroom and perhaps watching TV. How he missed his home…

"Here we are Harry. Let's get you back in here," Remus said and helped Harry back into his wheelchair.

He pushed Harry up to the front door where Hermione opened for them and they walked inside. Holly was standing mere feet from the door and gasped when they entered.

"Oh there you are! I was so worried! Remus! You told me you'd come home at 5:30! Its 5:40 right now!" Holly cried crossing her arms.

"We got held up I guess. Hey, I have to call the Grangers so Daniel can come by and pick up Hermione," Remus said and walked into the kitchen to phone Hermione's father.

Holly beamed when she saw Harry and hugged him. "Oh I bet you it feels good to be home again doesn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah it does. And especially if you're living in it now."

"Oh Harry," Holly blushed. "Come on, I fixed dinner for us," she said, steering him into the bright kitchen.

"I thought you didn't cook," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I don't. I heated up frozen dishes from a muggle grocery for dinner, that's the best I could do sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I'm the woman of the house, it's my duty to fix the food," Holly said, pushing Harry into his usual spot at the dining room table.

"This isn't the 1950s; you don't need to do that at all. You know I have a hobby about cooking," Harry said.

"Well alright. Suppose we should go to the grocery together then shouldn't we? Hermione, are you going to be staying here for dinner or not? Because I heated up an extra dish of frozen chicken Alfredo for you if you want it," Holly said, a worried look to her face.

"Oh no, my parents actually were planning to take me out to dinner. They always do after I come home from school, but thank-you," Hermione smiled.

"Okay, well I feel rude to eat in front of you. Have a slice of buttered bread then or a bit of salad," Holly said pushing the food to her.

"No thanks, I want to save up my appetite. It's really okay, you could eat. I'm sure Harry's hungry," Hermione said turning to her boyfriend.

Harry was merely looking into his food as if he were expecting it do start tap-dancing in front of him. "Huh? Oh, uh, not really."

"Harry, you have to eat. You're still much too thin," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I just want to go to my room. Can't I Holly?"

"Oh I'm not your mother," Holly said turning pink again.

"Yeah but as long as you're living here you're going to sort of be one."

"I wouldn't think like that Harry. Perhaps after you eat as much as you can, just so your pills will be able to work, you could go upstairs," Holly said, speaking of the medication Harry had been taking since the winter holiday for his small stomach.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I will."

"Hermione, your dad's going to leave to pick you up right now alright?" Remus said walking to her.

She nodded.

"Do you want to have something to eat while you wait?"

"Well, I suppose a bit of bread wont hurt…"

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Remus got up, wiping his mouth on a napkin as he did so and opened it up. There standing was a man dressed in a causal jacket and slacks, his graying brown hair blowing in the slight wind of the night. He was looking very frantic.

"Hello Daniel," Remus greeted Hermione's father.

"The headmaster told Emma and me everything. How are the kids?" he rushed.

"They're"-

But at that moment Hermione walked by and Daniel gasped upon seeing his daughter. "Hermione! Oh Hermione darling, oh my sweet, sweet Hermione…" he cried and took her in his arms.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in confusion.

He dabbed at his eye. "Oh sweetie, Mum and I were told everything that happened to you and your friends. Oh thank goodness you're okay," he said squeezing her tight.

Harry who had now wheeled himself in the foyer to see what was happening smiled at what he saw. He knew how much the Grangers loved their only daughter and it felt very happy to him to see his other favorite family so worried about each other. Harry knew the Grangers focused hard on their dental practice non-stop and when they didn't well, they were the most romantic and loving family out there and it warmed his heart. He was caught off-guard however a minute later when he felt the strong arms of Daniel Granger around his own, hugging him. Daniel let go soon enough and knelt at the boy's side.

"Oh Harry, we were told what happened to you. Look at you, poor lad," Daniel said frowning indicating Harry's broken right leg and wheelchair.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" the man said wildly. "You broke your leg. That can't be fun. I broke mine too actually around your age."

"You did?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Daniel nodded. "I was playing football with my mates and landed on my leg the wrong way. Really sucked. Couldn't play football for months. Thankfully I was okay soon enough and as soon as the doctors told me I could run again I"-

"You played football," Harry finished for him smiling.

Daniel laughed and ruffled the child's hair. "Got that right mate. Can't blame a bloke can you?" he sighed and got to his feet. "Well I really should be going. The wife's even more frantic than me but hey, (he shrugged his shoulders) someone had to close the office didn't they? And she still had a kid to see when my last patient was done." He smiled warmly at Harry. "I'll see you very soon okay Harry? We should really hang out again like last summer, what do you say?"

Harry nodded. "Defiantly. Especially because we know each other so well now and well, I've been dating your daughter for a year almost," Harry mumbled.

Daniel nodded. "True. See you then, hope you're on your feet soon lad, bye." he and Remus helped gather all of Hermione's belongings into the boot of the car and the Grangers drove off back home.

Harry pushed himself back into the dining room. "Er- Holly, sorry but I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh, um, okay. Did you take your medication then? After that you could go upstairs."

Harry took his pills and was about to leave the room when a thought dawned on his mind. "Er- how am I supposed to get upstairs?"

Remus stepped forward. "I charmed the stairs to form into an escalator for you for the time being. And for Holly actually since she's carrying around extra weight. As soon as your chair hits the first step they will carry you up and down the stairs."

Harry nodded and went up to his room. After he climbed up the moving stairs he stopped at the door right in front of the landing, his bedroom. He frowned when he saw the heavy wood door, on it was a sign that read HARRY'S ROOM and was decorated with flying dragons. He didn't remember ever putting that sign on. His heart then constricted, _Sirius probably made this sign for me as a hope that I would forgive him_. Shaking his head Harry turned the golden handle of his door and pushed himself inside, shutting the door behind him. He smiled at the sight before him. His trunk stood waiting to be sorted out on the bench at the foot of his bed. His broom was already resting peacefully next to his bedside table. His blankets were made and not a single crease was present in them. His posters looked happy that their owner had returned. His TV and VCR looked ready to be turned on after not doing so for six months. And best of all, his snowy white owl Hedwig hooted happily at him from her post at his headboard, and his gray and white cat Wronski Feint and rag doll kitten Sabrina were also apparently waiting for him, sitting on his bed.

"Hey you guys," Harry said. He grabbed the remote for his TV then with difficulty, pushed himself into his bed. He took off the shoe and sock that covered his left foot and the sock over his right one and leaned into his many pillows. He turned his TV on and happily watched his favorite TV show The Simpsons. He sighed; he was finally where he wanted to be, home.

Remus woke Harry up in the morning.

"Uuuhh? What?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry cub but its morning. Time for breakfast," he smiled.

Harry sighed. "I'm not hungry Moony."

Remus sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm sure you aren't up to anything right now Harry but food is something you can't abandon. C'mon, eat, Sirius will be happy to know you're gaining weight when he wakes."

"What's the point? He's going to be irrational…" Harry mumbled.

Remus bit his lip. "C'mon cub, lets get some food. You can stay in bed all day long after but right now I want you to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Fine, I'll eat. Did Holly make anything?"

"No, she can't cook remember? So its cereal for today."

"Good, I wanted that anyway. Wait- Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Um, did- did Holly ever see her family? I mean, after she was able to go home I'm sure her family were informed," Harry frowned.

"Oh yes, she went over to her parents house two days ago. Her family was extremely grateful to see her again. Especially Karen because she could finally show her little sister her new baby," Remus said with a slight smile.

"Right, bet you she was happy to see him. Still kind of strange her and her sister got pregnant around the same time roughly isn't it?"

"It is. But both babies will grow up around each other and become great friends I'm sure so it's a good thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm going to talk with Ron and my other mates about having our kids around the same time so they can become friends early on," Harry said trying to smile.

"Oh yeah, and Hermione's going to be their mother isn't she?" Remus smirked.

"You bet," Harry nodded.

"Alright cub, up you get…" Remus helped Harry into his chair and slippers before being taken downstairs by the moving steps.

"Good- good morning Harry dear," Holly greeted with a hiccup when he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Holly."

Holly kissed his temple then hiccupped again. "Ex-excuse me," she said and hurried out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry whispered to Remus.

Remus exhaled sadly. "She's a bit upset right now. I know she keeps thinking about Sirius even though she doesn't want to actually say those words. She actually woke up in the middle of the night and told me a few things… she's afraid that Sirius won't even recognize his own child for months…"

Harry frowned. "I know, I'm afraid of that too. It's really sad that when she gives birth he'll sort of be at lost at what's happening. He'll be okay by then wont he?"

Remus nodded. "Madam Pomfrey told us he'll wake up in a few days Harry. August 6th is a while away still and by then I know Sirius will at least be a tad better."

"Yeah, okay."

"So, breakfast?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I want some Chocolate Dragons."

"Oh you just knew I had that didn't you? Here, I have something for you then…" he handed him a wrapped box.

Harry raised an eyebrow but unwrapped it. It was a box of Chocolate Dragon Explosion cereal. Harry rolled his eyes. "Is this supposed to be some sort of welcome back home present?"

"It is. I know it's been a while since you've had it. What, don't you like it?"

"I love it, thanks."

Harry rolled himself into a seat at the small breakfast table wedged by the door to the side yard and Remus handed him a bowl filled with cereal and milk along with his many daily medications. Harry took them with ease and began to eat. At that moment the phone rang. Remus got up to get it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh, hello. Is this Rammas?" spoke a female voice on the other side.

"Um, no, this is Remus. Who is this if I might ask?"

"Oh, this is Holly's mother, Katie."

"Oh, hello ma'am. Do you want me to get her?" Remus asked.

"If you could, that would be ever-so-kind, thanks."

Remus placed the phone on the counter and went to the bathroom that was on the ground floor where Holly was currently in. he knocked lightly on it. "Um, Holly?"

Holly opened the door, wiping at wet eyes. "Oh, hello Remus. What is it?" she asked in a false pleasant tone.

"Your mother is on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

"Oh! Okay." Holly hurried over as fast as she could to the phone and picked it up. "Mum?"

Remus went back over to his Cocoa Puffs. (He would've had the Chocolate Dragons as well but he knew it was Harry's all-time favorite cereal so allowed him the whole box).

"Yes? Oh, no I'm not, not that I know of anyway. (_Sigh_) yes I did Mother, why would I not? I explained it to you when I saw you and Dad a few days ago. Yes, the nurse at Hogwarts is very skilled, you could ask anyone. What are you talking about? Of course she is! Mum, she's been working there for many years! Well a bit then yes. She was there when Sirius and Remus were kids and before then. Because everyone trusts her! You can't help but! I will yes but not now. I don't know Mum, soon enough. My goodness- you act as if I don't care about my own baby!"

Harry and Remus shared a look over their breakfast.

"(_Sigh_) Yes Mum. Anyway, what is it you wanted to tell me? Really? Today? Well I suppose so. I'd actually love to! But isn't she busy? She has her own new baby to take care of. Well if she wants. I'm sure they won't mind, I know Harry wants to be alone for a while, he just arrived home last night. That's none of your business Mum, I'm sorry. Don't act as if you care…" Holly said looking harsh.

Harry's stomach rumbled, he hated it when people talked about him.

"But yes, I think it's a great idea. I'm looking forward to it! Oh, a surprise? Well she knows where I like to go to so I guess it's alright. Okay, when? Alright, that sounds fine. I'll get ready. See you soon! Bye! I love you too, alright, bye Mum." Holly hung up the phone.

Remus looked at her. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, my mother didn't believe Poppy checking over me was a sufficient enough idea to see how the baby and I are doing," Holly rolled her eyes. "She wanted me to go to my own healer, Healer Marrenson or even to a muggle OBGYN but I convinced her enough to not have that happen. She just told me my sister Karen wants to pick me up around 10:30 today and take me out for lunch and a bit of sister bonding! She would've called me but little Liam was calling for her. I can't wait! I haven't had sister bonding with her for a while it seems," Holly said happily. Her mood was now the complete opposite than it was ten minutes ago.

"Don't you have another sister though?" Harry asked through his cereal.

"I do but she's always so busy with her business. She might meet up with us later if she can. She already promised me she'll be there for his birth"- she rubbed her belly. "So that's all that matters. Well I'm finished with breakfast, I'm going to bathe and find something nice to wear!" she said joyfully and went upstairs.

Harry wiped his mouth. "Actually Remus, I'm finished too. I want to go upstairs and read or watch TV or something. I have a lot on my mind…"

"I understand. Long as you ate as much as you could…"

Harry nodded and followed after Holly. When Harry met the landing he also met Holly walking out of her room and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. He thought of something.

"Wait! Holly, I- I want to ask you something," Harry said, pushing himself in his chair to her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I- I just wanted to know if- if I could- could feel your belly… the baby," Harry asked turning a bit pink.

Holly tore up after he said this. The last and only time Holly had asked Harry if he wanted to feel the baby kick he was angry at her then. But now, he seemed so upset about his attitude in the past and it tore at Holly's heartstrings.

"Oh sweetie, of course you can," she said.

Harry smiled and gingerly placed his right hand on her belly.

"Its okay dear, you're not going to hurt me."

Harry waited a few moments but felt something move against his hand. He smiled wider. "Wow- that's so- so"-

"Wicked?" she guessed.

"Yeah, wow…that's pretty neat."

Holly smiled. "Babies can hear the noises around them when they're still in their womb. I think he might be hearing your voice and likes what he hears."

"Babies can hear before they're born?" Harry asked in surprise.

Holly nodded. "There are a lot of pretty interesting things that happen as a baby develops. I don't know if you boys care about that but I have a few books about it if you'd like to take a look."

"Yeah, if I'm in the mood I'd like to check it out."

Holly smiled; tears still relevant in her eyes. She pushed back the fringe from his eyes. "Thanks dear." And she went to the bathroom.

Harry sighed and went over into his room to try and think of something else besides his godfather. At 10:30 Holly walked downstairs dressed in a casual but cute red summer dress and black shoes when she heard the door knock. Her sister Karen was on the other side of it. Karen had medium-length golden brown hair with a little bounce to it.

"Karen! Hello," Holly cried happily and hugged her sister.

"Hello Holly. Ready for a girl's day out?" Karen asked.

"I am. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I'm going to have to blindfold you so you wont know where we're going," Karen smiled.

"Fine," Holly huffed. She waved good-bye to Harry and Remus and walked out. She gasped when she saw the dirt path to what would've been a garage of the house and a red car was parked in it, and inside the car was her other sister, Jane was sitting in the driver's seat. "Jane, I didn't know you were coming too!"

Jane smiled. Of Holly's two sisters Jane was the one who was always going somewhere and doing something. When she was free it was surprising and made her family extremely happy to know she would take time out for them. Karen had short dark hair that stopped below her ears and was always dressed up in a hip new style. She was a hair dresser and make-up artist after all with her very own shop. She was also the only sibling of the three sisters who was not a witch but she didn't seem to mind living the muggle way of life at all.

"I got time off work. We never hang out, just the three of us," Jane said.

"I know, that's why I'm surprised. Oh, thank-you you two," Holly said tearing up.

"Holly! Holly what's wrong?" Karen gasped, seeing her sister tear up.

"Sorry, nothing. I've just been blubbering like an idiot the past week and I can't stop it. I know I'll let it go soon enough. Enough of that, let's have some fun."

They hopped inside the car and Holly frowned. "Where's Liam?" she asked Karen, speaking of her brand-new nephew.

"Oh, Robbie's taking care of all the kids today. He is their father after all," Karen answered, talking about her husband.

"I know but he's only a month old, he should have his mother with him…"

"Don't worry about me, today its all about you! Lets get going- Jane!"

Jane smiled and nodded, started up the car and drove off. They drove for what seemed like forever and Holly was getting impatient. With her sister's eyes covered, Karen was able to magic the car to speed up because their destination was pretty far away. They finally reached their destination forty minutes later. Jane and Karen helped guide their little sister out of the car and up a pathway.

"Where on earth are we going? Why is this so secretive?" Holly asked.

"You'll find out soon. Now Holly, I'm going to take off the blindfold but you still have to keep your eyes shut alright?" Karen said.

"What? Why?"

"Just because," Jane shrugged.

Holly was getting fed up but listened. Jane opened the door and closed it when the three of them were inside. Suddenly Holly jumped when she heard a loud, "SURPRISE!" ring in wherever they were. She opened her eyes and gasped, several female friends and family were standing there with large smiles on their faces.

"I- where am I?" she gasped and looked around. The cozy warm living room she was standing in looked unfamiliar as did everything else. It almost looked like a cabin of some sort.

"You're at my home dear," Molly Weasley beamed.

"I- what?"

The people standing around each other moved and Holly gasped again, tears springing into her eyes yet again. There on a hanging clothesline were many baby outfits, all with some sort of animal print on them and another sign hung and read CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR BABY, HOLLY!. Decorations with other animals- both magical and not were all around, and on a large table in the corner gifts were stacked up high. Holly broke down.

"S-sorry, I just did-didn't think of this at all! Who- whose idea was this?" Holly said looking around.

"It was mine," Molly said. "I knew you were very close to your due date and well, it's your first child, every fist-time mother needs to celebrate on the little one that's about to enter the world! I sent inventions out to all of your friends and family and they all agreed that there should be a shower. I know it seems sort of impersonal coming from someone you don't really know…"

"You're my boyfriend's godson's best friend's mother, and that's enough for me," Holly said. "Harry loves you; I don't feel strange about it at all. Tank-you so much," Holly said to Molly and hugged her.

"Well enough of this nonsense, let's mingle shouldn't we?" a woman with soft brown hair said. Out of the other women who were around, this woman looked to be a bit out of place. She was wearing a flowery dress while most of the others were wearing robes.

"Mum! I didn't- I mean, I wouldn't think that- that you would"-

"Come? Of course I would dear, you're my daughter after all," Mrs. Delmhar said.

The witches around them began to socialize so Holly moved over to her mother in private. "Really Mum, I know how you think about the magical world, what made you come over to a wizarding house?" she whispered.

"Oh I don't hate magic dear, I just find it a bit- surprising, you know that," Mrs. Delmhar said.

Holly rolled her eyes. "You've only been saying that for the past seventeen or so years," Holly said almost glaring.

"Let's talk about something different dear."

"No- why did you come? I'm pretty sure you weren't jumping for joy when you got Mrs. Weasley's invitation."

"Well, no I wasn't. I was sort of planning to throw you a baby shower myself! I was just about to get things together and have it at our house but- your sisters received an invitation and so did everyone else and so did me so well, it seemed like someone beat me to it," Mrs. Delmhar said, still not sounding too grateful.

"Well that's what Molly likes to do according to Harry. She is the kindest woman out there and I know Harry looks up to her a lot," Holly said.

Mrs. Delmhar frowned. "Well you're living with the child now, perhaps _you_ could be his new mother," Mrs. Delmhar suggested with a wide smile.

Holly's eyes bugled. "_What_? His new mother? Mum, I already told you, I'm not just living in Sirius' house just to 'mother' Harry. He doesn't need that from me."

"Well everyone needs a mother dear."

"Yes but Harry is- (_sigh_) you don't understand him. He's even more stubborn than I am if you'll believe it. If he wants comfort he'll get it from his girlfriend, Sirius or Remus. He always has and always will. If he wants to be that close to me then alright but I'm not going to push it."

"Holly dear, you're already his doctor, why not go that extra step and become a mother figure for him too?"

"My goodness, I'm not going to have this conversation!" Holly said wildly. "He is this sweetest boy in the world and I don't want you talking about him like this because you don't know him."

"I never said anything dear," Mrs. Delmhar frowned.

"I know you call him weak and lost and scared and in need of a mother but he is so much more than that. Excuse me," Holly glared at her mother and walked over to talk with a couple friends from work.

"Do you like the decorations dear?" Molly was asking Holly an hour later as she flicked her wand to allow plates of little sandwiches to float around.

"I do, they are so sweet!" Holly chirped.

"They were mine from my shower with my second child. I know you never said anything about wanting animals but…"

"Really Molly, I love them. And the clothes on the clothes line! That was such a cute idea! I love them."

"I asked all the guests to buy a piece of clothing with an animal on it to hang up. You could keep the line after if you want. I don't know if you wash your clothes by magic or not," Molly said.

"Depends on how much I have to wash. There's an old magic washer and dryer in Sirius and Remus' house so I've been using that. But thank-you again so much. This was so unexpected! And perfect timing too," Holly said, rubbing her protruding stomach.

"I was wondering about that. I didn't know if it was cutting it short or not," Molly said looking worried.

"It's not. Remember- the due date is August 6th, today is only June 26th, there's plenty of time for a shower. Thanks so much," Holly said and hugged her.

"Oh it was nothing," Molly waved her hand turning red.

Besides the talk with her mother Holly had a wonderful day. The guests all had to play silly games for prizes and they all had tea and finger food. Holly had gotten a terrific array of gifts from everyone. Along with the gift of animal printed clothing from everyone, everyone bought a gift of a toy that boasted an animal too. Holly had gotten a changing table from her parents, a stroller from Karen, a highchair from Jane, a car seat that converted into a carrier from Emma Granger, and various other things such as blankets, toys, pacifiers and bottles from everyone else. Soon the party died down and people began to leave. Emma and Hermione were the last to leave as well as Holly's sisters.

"How's Harry?" Hermione whispered to the woman a while after.

"He's okay I guess. It hasn't even been a day. I think he's a bit upset right now so I think he's planning to stay in his room for a while," Holly answered.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll wait to call him then. I know how he gets when he's bothered, even from me."

"Well I don't want to be a bother but if you could Holly, would you tell him I'm really looking forward to see him? Daniel told me the poor dear broke his leg severely," Emma said looking worried.

"I will. I'm sure he misses you too; he's just a bit bothered right now. But I'll tell him that. By the way, thanks again for the car seat," Holly said to her.

"Well I don't know if you drive or not. I figured you did. I have the receipt still if you wish to exchange it," Emma said, reaching into her pocket.

"No! I actually have a car. It's not anything new or extravagant but it gets me from point A to point B. I could really use a car seat, especially if I take my baby with me to work and I want to arrive there without the danger of wizard travel."

"Do you like the clothing too?" Emma asked as she sipped tea.

"I love it, it's so sweet," Holly said, holding up a sleeper that held a stitched on monkey holding a banana. "Wow, after all of these gifts I'm going to need to set up a nursery," she said looking suddenly winded.

"You haven't done that yet?" Emma gasped.

"Why? Should I have?" Holly asked startled.

"Well I wouldn't rush into it but a month is a lot closer than you think. Plus babies could come anytime they want at this point. But I understand why you didn't, you've been well, unable to," Emma said, careful to not talk about Holly being taken prisoner only a short week ago.

"I know, usually it's the father's job isn't it?" Holly sighed.

Emma frowned. "Well, I'm certain Danny will do it when he's free and his brother would love to help out too."

"No, its fine. I have Remus and Harry. Although Harry can't even walk now…its okay, I'll be fine, I'll figure something out," Holly said, trying to keep her emotions in check right now.

"If you're sure. Daniel can be handy when he wants to."

"Really, I'll be okay. And I still need to shop for a crib…wow; it's going to be pretty busy until the sixth. Wow, I'm beat, I best go home now," Holly said looking at the clock.

After many good-byes from everyone the three sisters drove back to #31 Owl Post Lane.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Okay then, that's that, I guess. So we all know what's up with Sirius. And Holly had a baby shower, how cute. I was hoping to hold these two things off a bit but they were the next things written in my planner so I had to do it. Hopefully this means this story won't turn out to be 60 chapters. Don't you all love the animal theme? I do. A great pregnancy/child website had baby shower themes and ideas and the one I really loved was putting up clothes for the baby on a clothesline. Aww. I also had a fun time writing in Holly's mother. She's the kind of mother who wants to always take charge, doesn't like change, fakes being happy during certain moments, wants the best for her kids although she doesn't hear their side of the story, feels she's responsible for everything, never there when you need her but there when you don't, and just very annoying and controlling. I'm sure we all know someone out there who's like that. She has one of the most obvious personalities for some reason. Well that's it then. Below are responses to reviews that well, I wanted to respond to. So look below.

ROBERT 19588: ha, I knew no matter what I said I would have at least one reader who went to this story without reading the one I wrote before it. It's okay though. Above I have written characters that I made up on my own or added a bit more personality into because they are more important than they are in the books. I hope you understand a bit about each one then. I know it sounds like a lot but I hope it's not too overwhelming. Thanks for reading!

Wonderbee31: I just had to say this, 'Poy'? That made me laugh so much! That's a terrific nickname for her! Ah, that was great, thanks for reading.

Kaylee-jane-potter: I re-wrote a lot of chapters so I don't think I need a beta. I beta for myself funny enough. As soon as I post a new chap I open up Micro word again and fix all the changes I need to the re-post it after. It's a really easy way to fix mistakes. But if you see any please let me know. I didn't realize there were two 'brake's or did I? Dunno, I might get confused now and again, so sorry. The only real reason I had Harry stay angry at Sirius for so long was just to have him feel guilty at the end for not talking with him. I just really saw it in my mind Harry but his godfather's bed refusing to leave until he knew his outcome. That's the only reason. But now Harry should let loose a bit. Ahh, I don't know about Remus and Tonks yet. JKR just wrote the most random relationships in there, I did not like any of them at all. Ugh. So happy to know you've been reading non-stop for days. Makes me feel like I'm doing something sort of right. Thanks for the suggestions though!

And tremendous thanks to Nearly-As-Loony-As-Luna and Lereynardnoir for the wonderful facts on braces. Even though I said to have you send me a PM not a review, its okay. Didn't expect people to listen anyway, ha. But still send me a PM about them ok? As you can tell it takes a lot of room in my review page and I'd rather have it in an e-mail. Right, thanks again and happy reading!

Love and magic: Rose, 5/30/08


	3. A Happy Homecoming?

Holly's sisters dropped her off home around dinner time

**A HAPPY HOMECOMING?**

Holly's sisters dropped her off home around dinner time. They along with Remus helped her carry in all the gifts she received at her baby shower. Holly turned to her sisters tears in her eyes.

"Thank-you so much for everything you two. I had a terrific time. I really did. Thanks for the clothes and toys and everything else," Holly said hugging them.

"It was nothing," Karen said.

"I hope the next time we see each other won't be when the kid is born," Jane said with a smirk.

"I hope not either. We really should get together- just us sisters like I was informed my Mum this morning anyway. I should have a last splurge before he comes along," Holly said rubbing her stomach.

"Well not that big of one, I know you to be somewhat impulsive," Karen commented.

"Oh please, I'm not nearly as bad as Mum. Alright, its dinner time, I really must get things together. Thanks again!" Holly kissed her sisters good-bye and shut the door.

Remus raised his eyebrow in an amused way as he looked at everything that now crowded in the foyer. "So- you had a baby shower I take it?"

"Oh I did. It was at the Weasleys home, Molly threw it. It was wonderful; the theme was everything animals so I received a lot of animal clothing, toys and such for the baby. It was so sweet," Holly said walking into the kitchen.

"That's wonderful. I'll help you put everything upstairs after dinner."

"Not to be rude but what is for dinner?" Holly asked taking a seat.

"I made some simple spaghetti. Until Harry can walk and is up to it I'm sure he'll love making dinner each night."

"Oh I don't want to put that burden on the poor dear," Holly frowned.

"Don't worry, Harry made a hobby out of cooking. Which reminds me, I need to get him down here," Remus said setting down plates.

"Has he been in his room all day?" Holly asked worriedly.

"He has," Remus sighed. "I think the news on Sirius has really hit him hard. A part of him wants him to be the same- even expects it but the other half is telling him he won't be. I'm sorry; you must not want me to bring him up do you?"

"No, it's fine. I did my crying over the news already. I guess it comes with being a healer, you're used to bad news now and again," Holly said softly.

"Maybe but he's still your boyfriend."

"I know, but I also know he'll be his old annoying self in the long run so that's what's keeping me from not breaking down over it."

"Well, I'll go get Harry then…"

It took five whole minutes to get Harry to come down Holly noticed. It worried her that the child felt so lonely. When Harry did push himself into the dining room he was looking into his lap. He scooted himself up to his usual spot at the long table but still didn't look up. Remus flicked his wand and dinner came floating on in. Everyone ate in silence for five minutes. Harry held his head in his left hand and ate his noodles slowly with his right.

"So um, how was your day today Harry?" Holly asked in a false cherry tone.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

"Harry- elbows off the table," Remus said sternly.

"I'm not five," Harry argued back.

"Then you wouldn't need me to tell you in the first place would you? Elbows off- _now_."

Harry sighed but did so. He couldn't wait to eat his fill so he could hide away in his bed again.

"What did you do today Harry?" Holly asked.

"Watched TV," Harry answered.

"That sounds fun. Anything interesting on?"

"Yeah, a bit…"

Holly decided to not press the subject. Harry took his time slicing up his big meatballs and ate half his dish and barely any bread or salad. He took one last long dreg of cola before finally looking up. "May I be excused Remus?"

Remus looked at his plate. He ate a sufficient enough so he nodded and Harry wheeled himself out of the room. He stopped when his head turned to the left briefly and he saw a pile of what looked like baby items in the foyer.

"What's all this?" Harry asked turning around.

"Oh, Holly's friends and family threw her a baby shower today. These are the gifts she received," Remus answered carefully in case Harry wanted to blow up at him.

"Oh. Looks like a lot."

Holly sighed. "It's not even half of it. I'm so worried; I still need more furniture and most importantly a crib! I'm due in five weeks and I don't even have a crib yet!"

"Oh, that kinda sucks doesn't it?" Harry asked, trying to smile.

"It does. I really appreciate everything I already have gotten but well, I still need a bit more."

"Yeah. Er, I have to go…" and Harry quickly (or at least as quickly as he could in a wheelchair) pushed himself to the stairs and went up back to his room.

The next couple of days were a bit odd on both Harry and Holly's part. Remus had to keep going back and forth from the home to Hogwarts so they were in each other's company for those two days constantly. On the second day Holly couldn't help herself but say she had nothing to do. It was an odd feeling not having to work. She dreaded thinking about being out of work for the next few months. Although she'd be handling a brand-new job by then she couldn't help but think of the patients she would not being seeing and treating then. Although her favorite patient would now be around her all the time and it made her a bit happier. Holly sighed as she heaved herself off her bed. It was 3:00 in the evening and she had spent the whole day in her room. It was also too quiet and it bothered her, the quiet. She opened her door and glanced down the hall to Harry's closed door. He had been in there all day too, except for when she forced him out to have lunch downstairs with her. Sighing she began to walk over to her room. She heard laughing and loud noises behind it. She knocked.

On the other side Harry froze. He knew who it was, there was only one other occupant in the house. _I thought she wanted to respect my privacy_? Shaking his head Harry called out, "Come in!"

Holly walked in looking a bit guilty. "Hello Harry dear. I was just wondering what you were up to. You've been hiding in here like a bat all day long."

"Sorry. Just wanted time to myself," he shrugged.

Holly glanced around. "Well you appear to be happy right now. Mind if I ask why?"

"Oh, I guess not."

Holly smiled. "Why?"

"Um, well I was watching a film just a second ago," Harry said, nodding his head to his TV where a movie was now paused.

"What is it?"

Harry's lips pulled into a smile. "Dumb and Dumber."

"I love that film!" Holly exclaimed.

"You do? I thought it was only something a bloke would find funny," Harry said surprised.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"I know Hermione doesn't find it too funny. I was talking with her about movies not that long ago and she rolled her eyes when her dad got the idea to buy me all the Jim Carrey movies for Christmas. I think this is the funniest movie in the world," Harry said.

Holly smiled. "See how much we have in common? And here you are closed off in your room when I could be there enjoying the film with you."

"I guess so."

"So, mind if I join?"

"Go right ahead."

Holly smiled and sat down next to him on his bed. "What part are you on?"

Harry smiled. "When Harry and Lloyd are at the gas station and Harry was talking to this one lady and catches himself on fire after asking her her number."

"Oh rewind that part! I love it," Holly said.

Harry's heart thumbed a bit harder than normal. _Is this what it feels like to have a mother_? Shaking his head Harry hit the rewind button on his remote and resumed to the film. That day was all good and fun but as soon as Remus came home and Holly insisted she should try and help prepare dinner Harry was lonely again. He had watched with Holly Batman too but now, now he didn't know what to do. What he really wanted he soon found out was Hermione. It seemed to be weeks and weeks since he had last seen her face. He missed her severely. But did she miss him the same way? He didn't think so; she had not bothered to call him at all since her dad picked her up. Harry grunted as he pushed himself into his bed to pet his kitten Sabrina.

"Hey there girl…how are you?" he whispered to her, stroking her beautiful crème fur.

She nudged her nose against his knuckles. Harry smiled. "Do you think Hermione misses me Sabby?"

Sabrina mewed. "Yeah, reckon so. I'm just surprised she hasn't called yet. She knows I'm a bit downcast, she should've called by now. Granted it only has been- what? Four days? It feels longer…"

After ten minutes he was called down for dinner. Surprisingly hungry, Harry didn't need to be told twice to come. The next day Remus woke with a plan already in his mind. He had to see Poppy to be updated on Sirius' condition first thing that day, then talk to Severus, and after lunch he had to give the Granger's dentistry a ring to schedule up Harry's next appointment. There was no change in his best friend's status he soon found out and arrived home earlier than planned. When he got there he was surprised to see Harry sitting on the sitting room's sofa staring at the walls.

"What are you doing there cub?" Remus asked placing his cloak on the cloak rack.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Just thinking."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you usually do that in your room?"

"Wanted a change of scenery I guess. Actually, I think I want to go back to my room now."

"Don't bother; I'm getting lunch on right now."

"Oh. How's- how's he doing?" Harry asked softly, turning his head to face his uncle.

Remus didn't need to ask who Harry was talking about. "Not much better. Madam Pomfrey knows he'll wake soon but he's still unconscious and twitching."

"But it's been a few days," Harry said.

"I know cub but sometimes people take longer to heal than you think. How's turkey sandwiches for today?" he said trying to change the topic.

"Fine," Harry sighed and turned back around.

And Remus went off to fix lunch. After lunch Harry traveled back to his bedroom, much on his mind again, as did Holly. Remus however took up the phone and dialed the Granger's dentistry. He waited a moment before he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello, Granger Family Dentistry and Orthodontics," a cool female voice answered.

"Hello, I'd like to schedule an appointment for my nephew, Harry."

He heard a slight chuckle. "Is this Remus?"

"Um, yes. How do you know my voice?" he asked the receptionist in surprise.

"I have a very good memory. You could schedule one right now with me or do you want to talk to one of the dentists yourself?"

"Oh no, I'm sure they're busy," Remus frowned.

"Actually Emma is on a break right now and she's right here."

"Well I don't want to bother her."

"You won't- she's right here smiling at me now. Just a sec…"

Remus rolled his eyes but stayed on. He heard the sound of Emma Granger's voice on the other end a second later.

"Hello Remus dear," she greeted.

"Hello Emma. Look, if you're busy I could call you up later."

"I'm on my break."

"Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure I'm sure," Emma smiled.

"Okay…well if you don't know right now I'd like to schedule an appointment for Harry," Remus said.

"Yes, it's that time of year isn't it? Seems like the Christmas holidays were only last month."

"I know. Well I know Daniel told me people usually get regular teeth cleanings and exams every six months or so and well, it's been six months…."

Emma nodded, taking out a folder that held Harry's latest dental record and looking at the appointment booked up on the computer screen in the receptionist's view. "Well how soon do you want it done Remus?"

"Anytime really. As soon as possible actually. Harry's been a bit down the past week so I'd like to get all his healer- or in your case, doctor appointments out of the way so he could have the rest of the summer to enjoy."

"That makes sense. Well as I plan on working on him this time around my next available day is tomorrow but that's cutting it a bit short isn't it?" Emma bit her lip.

"Yeah, a bit. Plus I don't think he'd be in the mood. He's stuck in a wheelchair right now and it will be a bit difficult to take him in and out of that chair and into yours. I think the nurse at Hogwarts was going to check him out soon so hopefully she could do something about that."

Emma nodded. "You don't know when that would be do you though?"

"I don't. Um, geeze… I'll say anytime next week then. I still need to give Harry's optometrist a ring too and he needs to be checked over by a healer. Just give me a date and I'll work around it," Remus said frowning.

"Well I don't want to make anything official if you don't know if it will work or not," Emma said sounding concerned.

"I'll work around it," Remus repeated.

"Well, alright, let me see…." She looked at the computer screen. "How about July 3rd? At 1:20?"

"July 3rd at 1:20? That's four days away….er, yeah, yeah, that's fine," Remus nodded.

Emma crossed her arms. "You don't seem very sure about it Remus dear."

"No, its fine. I'll make sure we make it. Really."

"Alright…" she turned to her receptionist. "Joanna, type in Harry J. Potter in the available space on my time table at 1:20 on July third."

Joanna nodded and did so.

"Well if that's all…" Emma said.

"Yeah, oh wait- I know it's not really in my place to say anything but I couldn't help but notice Harry's a bit down. Well, anyone who knows him could tell you that. No, what I'm trying to say is, even though he hasn't said anything about it, I'm highly certain Harry's day would brighten significantly if he heard from Hermione," Remus said guilty, looking over his shoulder as if Harry was right behind him.

Emma smiled. "Oh this is terrific news! Hermione's been fretting about calling him every day! She knew he was upset and knew he doesn't like to be bothered but she also knows he enjoys her company whenever he's upset so well, she's been worrying over it non-stop. Driving us nuts actually."

Remus beamed too. "Well that's great to know. I won't say anything then. He'll be happy to get a call from her tonight."

Emma nodded. "Well I'll see you and Harry in four days, bye Remus."

"Bye Emma." And they hung up.

Remus put his hands together and looked around. Shrugging he walked upstairs and knocked on Harry's door. He heard the TV on loud. "Harry? Harry, open up."

Harry was on the other side and sighed. "Come in."

Remus did. Harry was currently sitting on a comfortable chair from his room and resting his right leg on the bench and was watching TV.

"How did you move your chair and bench? They're really heavy."

"I asked Holly to," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, with her wand though right?"

"Yes…. She is a witch."

"Right."

"What is it?" Harry asked, stroking Weinki who was purring in his lap.

"Um, I scheduled a dental appointment for you with Emma just now," Remus said carefully.

Harry blinked. "Er- okay. When?"

"July third at 1:20," Remus answered.

"That's not very far away."

"Do you mind?"

"No, it's not like I hate the dentist, I'm just surprised I'm going there so soon," Harry commented.

"Oh, well it's been six months. And if you want good oral hygiene from now on until you're a hundred-since you're now able to receive it, you'll be going there at least every six months."

Harry shrugged. "'Kay," and he turned to the TV again.

Remus shook his head and walked out. The month of June ended on the highest of all high notes for the small family. Remus was making his daily walk up the stairs of Hogwarts to check how Sirius was fairing and was about to jump out of his skin at what he saw. Sirius was sitting up in his bed, looking around very dazed. Poppy was waving her wand over him but jumped when she heard the double doors of her wing open and close.

"Remus!"

"Poppy, hello," Remus said, not being able to control the smiling on his face. _He's not going to be the same; he won't be for the next several months._

Poppy looked hastily at Sirius. "I'll be right back alright Sirius?"

Sirius merely looked at her, frowning. Poppy closed the curtains behind her and walked over to Remus.

"You didn't say he would wake until early July," Remus whispered at her.

"Well funny enough, he was staring to show signs of waking early this morning. I didn't want to call you up until I was absolutely certain he would wake. Well I ate breakfast around 6:30 and went back out into the wing and there he was- sitting up in bed! I've been checking over him since then. Severus is speaking to Dumbledore right now but he'll be here soon to look over him himself."

"What do you think about him though? How is he doing?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

Poppy sighed but smiled. "He is doing pretty fine- physically that is. His mind is well, not present as you would guess."

Remus nodded. "Does he- does he know who you are?"

"He doesn't."

"Does he know who he is?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't been responsive at all. He's just been staring off into the distance all morning," Poppy said, folding her arms.

Remus nodded. "So no reason to get excited is there?"

Poppy didn't answer right away. "How are Harry and Holly doing?"

"As well as I could guess. Holly has been a bit bored cooped up in the house all day. She's not used to not working. Her friends and family actually threw her a shower a few days ago so she was really happy about that. She received a lot of gear for the baby but she still has no crib and no nursery set up. I've been meaning to talk to her about it but it always slips my mind."

"And Harry?" Poppy asked.

Remus rubbed his temples. "I don't know to be honest. He's been up in his room all week. I know I shouldn't bother him but I don't think he's doing that horribly. I catch him reading and watching TV all day and night long and he's laughing when he watches his TV too, so he can't be too upset. He actually got a phone call from Hermione last night and that brightened his day up significantly. I'm sure he'll be okay after Sirius comes home, despite me telling him he's not going to be the same," Remus explained.

Poppy nodded. "Well I hope to check him over either tomorrow or a couple days after. His leg is far from perfect but I think I could do something about it that will allow him out of his wheelchair for a while."

"He'll love that I'm sure."

They chatted for a while until the doors opened and Snape strutted in.

"Lupin," he sneered, inclining his head.

"Severus," Remus said doing the same.

"I believe your dog has indeed woken."

Remus didn't say anything and watched as Snape looked over Sirius himself. Sirius didn't seem to notice his most hated man in the world was standing there, waving his wand over him. He just stared vacantly into space. After thirty minutes Snape turned over to Remus and Poppy.

"I would say that Black is able to leave for home sometime today," he said slowly.

"Really?" Remus said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really. However, only if he is truly ready. Poppy- I am expecting you to jog up his memory as much as you can today and only until you feel he'll be safe enough around his _family_, will he be able to return to them. Meanwhile I feel it is best to show you Remus, and Ms. Delmhar how to rearrange his mind."

"And what does this include?" Remus asked.

"You will have to chant a spell- pointing your wand at his head every morning and night to lessen the attacks on his brain that his memories will latch onto. Unless you want him to be even harder to handle this is what must be done."

Remus nodded. "So what is the best thing to do until he's ready to come home?"

"I would suggest stopping by with Holly later on in the day. Perhaps after lunch," Poppy said.

"Wait- I can't leave Harry home alone. And it will be pointless to bring him here too," Remus frowned.

Poppy rubbed her chin. "How about I help Sirius get ready for home and after, Severus and I will arrive with Sirius at your home and talk things over then. There I will teach both you and Holly everything you need to know about the Henry Voidlyn Curse. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds fine," Remus nodded.

After a few more shared words, Remus went back home. When he arrived there he wasn't surprised to see no one downstairs. He walked up the staircase and knocked on Harry's door. It was opened by Holly.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked amused.

"Watching Ace Ventura," Harry chuckled, pointing at his TV.

"Any good?"

"It's the second funniest film out there Remus. We're at the part when Ace just walked in this sophisticated event and knocked out this little bald man," Harry giggled.

"Well as long as you're happy then I'm happy," Remus winked. "Actually, I believe I know something that might make you even happier."

Harry paused the movie. "What is it?"

"Well, to put it in short terms- Sirius woke up this morning."

"He did?" Harry gasped.

Holly had tears in her eyes already. "Oh my goodness, Remus…"

Remus nodded. "They expect he'll be okay enough to go home tonight."

Harry was now trying to fight back tears too. "Sorry- I don't know really what to say. I mean, it's supposed to be a good thing but you said he won't- won't be the same so, well I don't know how to feel."

"You could say or do anything about it that you want to Harry," Remus said softly.

Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?" Holly asked Harry, wiping her eyes.

"No- don't. I'm just surprised. I don't know how I should feel about this. But it's a good thing isn't it? I'll be okay, thanks for telling me Remus."

Remus nodded. "Well I have a lot to think about myself, see you then Harry."

Harry didn't even notice he had left. He agreed with Holly to keep things as light as possible so they watched the rest of Ace Ventura. It was later that evening when things changed- for the better or for the worse, Harry was about to find out. He was just finished eating a frozen dinner of turkey (which in his mind didn't taste much like turkey at all but he was too used to not being fed properly to care) when Remus came hurrying into the room looking winded.

"I just got a fire-call from Poppy. Sirius is ready to be sent home now," he announced.

Harry's ears were ringing, his food was settling unpleasantly into his stomach as of now. "What- what should I do?"

"Well, Snape and Poppy will be arriving soon. They're going to show Holly and I how to rearrange Sirius mind every day. Do you remember me talking about that?"

Harry nodded.

"After that then I'm sure they'll be able to tell you all you need to know about the curse he's under the same time we're told. But for now, I think its best to go up to your room. I don't know if you should see him right away," Remus said with difficulty.

"Why not? He's not bloody or busted up is he? I want to see him."

"I don't want you to get too excited cub," Remus said.

"I won't, I just want to see him. Please?" Harry asked eyes wide.

Remus sighed. "Alright, you can stay down when he comes home. But after that, upstairs alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, finish up your dinner."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Harry"-

"I'm not hungry. I took my medication so I'll be fine. I'm going to be in the sitting room," and Harry stubbornly steered himself into the room.

Harry, Remus and Holly were waiting impatiently in the sitting room, waiting for the fire grate to flare up. Harry's leg was hurting him again but he kept it inside, keen to not let his problems get in the way of this tense moment. Then at 8:30, the fire rose and out stopped Snape, Poppy and Sirius. Harry gasped when he saw his godfather. Tears were already in his eyes.

"Sirius, you're home now," Poppy told the bewildered man.

"Home? I am?" he said looking around.

"Does he know who he is?" Remus asked Poppy softly.

She nodded. "He knows his name and his age but that's about it. Sirius, do you know who all the people in this room are?" she said slowly, as if he were two.

Sirius frowned and looked at the occupants.

Harry waited with baited breath.

Finally- "I don't."

Harry's heart fell.

Poppy sighed but nodded. "This is your family. Would you like them to introduce themselves to you? So perhaps it might jog up your memory?"

Sirius glared. "I'm not an idiot woman!"

"I never called you one. I was only wondering"-

"I know what you think! You think I'm stupid don't you? Well I'm not! I'm sorry but I have never seen any of you in my life! I'd like to go to my room now," Sirius said firmly.

Harry's eyes were stinging. This was only the first taste of how Sirius' behavior was, and so far Harry couldn't wait to go back to school just so he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Would you guys like to introduce yourselves to Sirius?" Poppy asked the others.

They nodded carefully. Remus walked to him and held out his hand; Sirius merely stared at it. "Hello Sirius. I'm Remus Lupin, your best mate."

"No- no you aren't. My mate is James. Where's James?" he asked looking around. He spotted Harry with his broken leg in his wheelchair and smiled. "James! There you are! What happened to you mate?"

Remus bit his lip. "No Sirius- that isn't James. That's his son, Harry. You remember Harry don't you?"

"No- I don't know who Harry is. He looks just like James. Are you a Death Eater in disguise?" Sirius roared at Harry, feeling inside his coat as if to draw a wand out but didn't find one. "Where's my wand? You've hidden it! You bastards don't think I know how to use a wand do you?"

"That's not what they were saying Sirius"- Harry tried to say but the next thing that happened no one was prepared for.

Sirius lunged forward- raising his hand to slap Harry across the face. Harry cried out- shield his face with his arms and toppled out of his chair painfully. In all this fiasco Remus was able to stun Sirius. It was only after he had hit the floor too did he realize what had happened. Had he just stunned his best friend? Shaking his head he and Poppy helped Harry into his chair again. Harry was now crying.

"Oh- oh cub," Remus whispered and took him in his arms.

"I dinnit- dinnit think he would do that," Harry sniffed.

"We didn't either. Shh, shh..."

"I'd like- like to go to my room now," Harry said.

Remus nodded. "I think its best. How's your leg?"

Harry grunted. "Hurts."

Remus conjured his pain relief potion from the kitchen and Harry downed it, although with difficulty. After Remus helped Harry into his bedroom he went back downstairs to the adults. Holly was also trying to hold in her tears. Remus took her in his arms too but only briefly.

"We have matters to discuss," Snape said idly.

Remus nodded and knowing that Sirius wouldn't be waking up anytime soon they walked to the room off by the kitchen to talk things over about Sirius. Snape and Poppy explained the enchantment they had to place on the man's mind everyday and everything else about the curse. Remus was thankful that many of the things he was just told he could tell Harry as well. After they were finished and walked back into the sitting room they found Sirius sitting on the sofa looking around interestedly. There Snape placed the spell on his mind so Remus and Holly knew how it looked. Sirius was cooperative this time. After thanking the nurse and Potions master, Remus was a bit on edge on how he was now going to deal with his messed up friend alone. With Holly being so pregnant he knew anything that had to do with Sirius would rest on his shoulders.

"Hey there Sirius, ready to get up to bed?" Remus asked him cautiously.

Sirius turned to him. "I- I guess so."

"Do you know who I am?" Remus asked him.

"I don't, but if you're taking me in then I shouldn't be complaining. It's a cold, cruel world out there."

Remus nodded. "It is. Let's show you to your room…"

It didn't take too long to show Sirius to his room and get him in bed. He thankfully fell asleep as soon as he hit his bed. Remus turned to Holly. "I'm going to speak with Harry. Do you want to come with me or not?"

Holly sighed, dabbing at her eyes. "No, I should get ready too. Tell him good-night for me."

Remus nodded and Holly went to her room. Remus drew in a baited breath and opened Harry's bedroom door. Harry was sitting up, looking very vulnerable. Remus sighed and shut the door behind him.

"I think its time to get ready for bed cub."

Harry didn't say anything.

"What's on your mind?"

"You know," Harry said shortly.

"I know, I did try and prepare you for how Sirius would act when he got home."

"He tried to hit me Remus! Hit me! I mean, this is Sirius, my own godfather…never would I believe that he would- would"- Harry got choked up and Remus went to his rescue and took the boy in his arms.

"I told you he would be different cub…"

"I didn't realize this much," Harry said miserably.

"I know, I didn't either. Listen, there are a few things you need to know about everything that has to do with Sirius," Remus said letting go.

Harry nodded, wiping his nose.

"He's going to be irrational as you well, already figured out yourself. Unfortunately the only thing we can do about it is let him speak his mind and try to reason with him. Hopefully talking to him enough and treating him like an equal will jog his memory easier."

"Why did he think I was- was Dad?" Harry asked with difficulty.

"That was his mind trying to piece things together. It will force him to relive memories and thoughts at random times. As soon as he saw you he thought you were James because, well, he's known him longer."

"Will he ever remember who I am? Who you are? Holly?"

"He will and soon. We'll have to establish the basics to him many times tomorrow so he'll get it soon enough. Right now he thinks he's just staying at a stranger's house. We have to keep telling him we're his family alright cub?" Remus said softly.

Harry nodded.

"You already know Sirius was a bit hesitant on the muggle way of life remember?"

Harry nodded.

"So don't be surprised if he gets a bit upset about anything muggle around us- more so. He's always been one to accept others for who they were including those with muggle blood but I think every full-blooded wizard out there is still a bit unsure about a muggle and the way they live. They might find it okay but they don't really want things related to that happening to them. Do you understand? So he might be a bit more upset about well, the Grangers for instance," Remus tried to explain.

Harry frowned. "Really? But they're our friends…"

"I know, but he doesn't know that. Just don't be too surprised when he acts rash okay? When he does try to engage in a friendly chat with you, take it. It will help in the long run."

"Remus"- Harry said, ignoring what he just said. "Will he or will he not understand that he got Holly pregnant before- before she gives birth?"

Remus looked a bit hurt. "I don't think he will. Holly has agreed to try and explain it to him tomorrow but she's just as every bit hesitant about him as you are. All we can do is treat him like his old self with reminding of what his life used to be here and there. He'll soon feel comfortable enough around us that he'll be willing to listen."

Harry sighed but nodded. Remus gave him a sad smile. "Not turning out to be a very good start of summer so far is it?"

"Meh, no summer ever starts out that way in my book."

Remus smiled. "Well I think I told you everything you need to know about your godfather for now. I think its time for me to help you get ready for bed."

"I hate that you have to do this," Harry said bitterly as he allowed Remus to steer his wheelchair down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey told me she's going to check you over tomorrow or in the next few days and she knows she'll e able to do something to help you walk around again."

"Well that's good."

Remus nodded and loaded up Harry's toothbrush for him.

The next day was very odd for all the occupants in the house. Harry wanted to engage in Sirius' life as much as possible so he spent a significant amount of time out of his room. He was now downstairs with Holly, both trying to explain who they were to Sirius.

"I'm Holly," Holly was explaining. "I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"You asked me this already woman and I keep telling you no!" Sirius yelled. "I don't have a girlfriend. It's been a tough twelve years, I don't have a girlfriend."

"You're not in Azkaban anymore though," Holly tried to remind.

"Stop talking to me! And you!" he pointed a finger to Harry. "Why are you impersonating James Potter? Huh? Think you're being funny do you? Do you?"

"No, I'm his son, Harry. I'm James Potter's son Harry," Harry said.

"He never had a son! I have to get out of here!"

"Sit down Sirius," Remus said firmly, pointing a wand at him as he walked into the sitting room.

Sirius glared but looked over to Holly again. "You woman- are you pregnant?"

Harry was scared to see how this would turn out.

"I am-yes," Holly said.

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me it's my child aren't you?" Sirius cried.

"Actually, he is"-

"No! Enough of this!" and Sirius climbed up to his room.

Remus sighed at the hurt looks on Harry and Holly's faces. "This is going to take some time you two."

"I know it is Remus but c'mon- he can't even remember he's going to have a child with me soon! I can't take that lightly!" Holly said hysterically and hurried as fast as she could to a bathroom.

"I know I shouldn't get upset but it's really hard so far," Harry confessed when Remus sat down next to him.

"I know, I know but we're the only solution Sirius has right now. St. Mungo's cant take him in. the family is the people who have to be there to help him, the healers wont be able to do much at all."

Harry shrugged. "I just hope I can live with it, or learn how to."

Thankfully Harry didn't have time to brood about this. Five minutes later the sitting room fire flared and Poppy stepped out with a medium-sized medical bag. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly; she was here to see how his leg was healing.

"How is Sirius?" Poppy asked Remus.

"Acting the same as yesterday. We're doing all we can to jog his memory but so far nothing," Remus answered.

"Well these things take time like I explained. Alright Harry, where do you want me to look you over?" she said, turning back to the teenager.

"Er- in my room. My bed is super comfortable."

Poppy nodded and followed him up the stairs. She helped him into his bed then she sat her bag on a chair and went to business. "First of all, how are you doing Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay I guess. Or at least, as good as I can be."

"Has your leg been hurting anymore than usual?"

"No."

"Have you fallen or landed on it or tried to stand since I last saw you?"

"I sometimes lean on it out of habit. I can't get used to not walking in one week."

Poppy nodded. "Have you been taking your potions?"

Harry nodded.

"Well let's check it out shall we?" she took Harry's trousers off as well as his socks. Then she took his leg brace off. She studied his banged up right leg and compared it to his normal left one. She nodded and began to run her wand over it.

"How am I?" Harry asked when she appeared finished.

"You are healing. If you haven't noticed your leg is beginning to straighten itself out," she pointed out.

Harry looked at his leg. He gasped- when he first saw it mangled you could defiantly tell it was pointing inward. Now however, it was beginning to look vertical again. "Wow, neat," Harry grinned.

"It appears your fibula is healing nicely and the displaced fractures of your tibia are as well, however you still have a way to go."

"I thought you said it would take two weeks."

"And it will but you still have healing to do after. It takes two weeks for it to be healed enough where you don't need a wheelchair or crutches but you still might need to use a cane until it's completely okay. Your ankle is still shattered. It doesn't look to be healing much at all," Poppy said grimly.

"Well what can I do about it?" Harry asked looking at his leg.

"Well I can put it in a new brace. This brace is going to be much more beneficial on your part. It will still immobilize the leg and ankle however you'll be able to walk around now."

"I will?" Harry echoed, excited.

Poppy nodded. "But on crutches."

"Oh," Harry said deflating.

"And for short distances then you'll get worn out and result in your wheelchair. But it's still better than the latter isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess so."

"Well let me fit you into it now, and then you can practice using crutches…"

Five minutes later Harry was placed in a new brace. This time his whole leg was covered in a soft cushion-like slip with a fixture over his ankle and knee that prevented him from moving his leg still. He was then given crutches to help move around on his good leg again. It took some while to get used to it but after about an hour later, he was able to use it sufficiently enough. He was tired as soon as Poppy declared him good to go and he collapsed in his bed.

"I will see you next week alright Harry?" she said, turning to leave.

Harry nodded and watched her go. Harry sighed as he leaned into his pillows, petting Weinki. He didn't want to admit it to anyone- not even himself, but he was afraid to go out again in case Sirius was downstairs again. He knew he had to help everyone out by trying to jog his godfather's memory but he just couldn't do it. Not after Sirius shouted at him and tried to hit him. He knew he would be irrational but he didn't think it would be this bad. Tears stung his eyes.

_Madam Pomfrey said most people can't even last a week with a person who acts like this, how on earth can I_? Harry turned over in his bed and tried to block out the horrid thoughts of his godfather from him mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alright, that's done. Wow- these chapters have just been flying out haven't they? I wonder why. So now we all know how Sirius is going to be for a bit. Sad isn't it? But it's going to be great to write because I so easily have his actions planned out in my mind already. So with that said, I'll close for now. Look below to see if I replied to your comments. I wonder where my regulars are…. (Sad face) I don't recall many of the ones who read the story before this. Especially you BlackMagic67- I know you're busy but I'm still missing you!! Please resume your long comments again; I love a long kind comment. Okay, bye folks!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP………………………

Wonderbee31: I know, that's what bugs me too in canon world- things could be fixed in no time at all. What really bugged me was in HBP after Harry gets whacked in the head, Poppy tells him he cracked his skull but 'not to worry'. I mean, c'mon- in the real world if that happened to Harry he would most likely be rushed into surgery! To me, if you hurt your head, neck or spine it's a very serious matter. But anyway….thanks for liking my bit with Harry and Poppy. Aren't they just sweet? And we'll see how Holly deals with the stress of Sirius. So far, hhhhmmm

JWOHPfan: ha- I don't know how I came up with the curse. I wanted something to happen to Sirius that was horrible but not as horrible as dying in Harry's 5th year. I just jotted down a few ideas and it came to me. Also, the more detailed parts of the curse- such as the name itself and how long it would last and how to approach him came as I typed it out. That's how a lot of ideas form I believe. But it's an interesting curse isn't it?

Nearly-As-Loony-As-Luna: I know, I know, poor Sirius. I personally would rather see everyone trying to deal with a cursed Sirius then a dead Sirius. I couldn't do that to Harry and Holly and the unborn baby. And I don't know if it's going to be _that_ difficult of a task. Maybe it is and along the road I might kick myself for doing this. But I doubt it. It seems so simple to me in my mind for some reason and I am really looking forward to writing Sirius in. I'm honored that you think I can do it though! And it's okay that your other review was long. I love a long review, as long as it's a positive one!! I don't take in criticism too well. And I've been double-checking my spelling and grammar in my stories for months. Did I really mess up in other chapters? Please tell me where I messed up. If you do see a chapter that could do with some fixing I'd like to know so I could fix it. Thanks again for reviewing! It feels good to have a new regular!!

Alright, done with that. Hhmmm, I haven't been getting many reviews yet. Hopefully it will pick up soon. It has to, my other one is at 458 right now, this has to catch on sometime. (Sad face) but not going to sit here and cry about it. So please leave me a review if you like it, they seriously make me smile and I don't like to smile much. Thanks.

_Love and magic: Rose, 6/4/08 _


	4. Just Another Exam

It was the night of July 2nd and Harry was currently in his bedroom watching The Simpsons on TV when the phone rang downstairs

**DENTAL EXAM, EMMA GRANGER STYLE **

It was the night of July 2nd and Harry was currently in his bedroom watching The Simpsons on TV when the phone rang downstairs. Remus came up a moment later with it and handed it over to Harry. Harry looked at it confused.

"It's Hermione," Remus said smiling.

"Oh, right, thanks," Harry said and took the phone from him. "Hello?" he spoke into it.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said happily on the other line.

"Hey, er- why are you calling me?" he said in confusion.

Hermione scoffed. "What's wrong with a girlfriend calling her boyfriend on a July night?"

"Oh- nothing! I just don't get phone calls."

"Well now you do. So- how are you?"

"Um, I dunno."

"You don't know?" Hermione repeated.

"Well, you know Sirius- he came home last night right?" Harry said biting his lip.

"Oh, right. How is it?" she asked carefully.

Harry shrugged. "Not too good. I don't really want to talk about but he's really irrational. He keeps thinking I'm my dad. He's not remembering anything or listening to anyone."

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, well, that's it then. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I've been really bored so far. This summer isn't too exciting on my part. I've been home alone all day while my parents head off to work."

"Oh, that can't be too fun then I'm guessing?"

Hermione laughed. "It's not. Actually Harry, I was wondering something."

"Okay…"

"You remember me telling you my parents tutor me in math and English every holiday right?"

"I remember."

Hermione smiled. "Well, since they aren't going to be home during the day all week obviously- I was wondering, would you like to come over to my house so that I might be able to tutor you?" she said hesitantly.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "What? I mean- in what? Why?"

"In math and English. It's the two most useful subjects to anyone. Maybe if we have time we could hit history, it's highly interesting. I happen to know a lot, my grandpa is a history buff really."

"I don't know what to say. Do you really think I'd benefit from it?" Harry asked.

"I'd say so, unless you want to be a fifteen year old with a ten year old education then I would defiantly say yes," Hermione said, looking at her hand.

"Will it be hard?" Harry had to ask.

"I'm going to start you out on very easy things. Basic things then we could go from there. Oh, please Harry? It will be so much fun! You'll really benefit from it and feel so much smarter when you walk into Hogwarts with better vocabulary and mathematic skills!" Hermione squealed.

"Um, well, I- I guess so."

Hermione cried happily. "Oh this will be so much fun Harry! Could you come by my house then on the fifth?"

"I'm sure I can," Harry said, smiling himself now.

"Great. I'll begin to get things ready. Perhaps you should come around lunch time. The two of us can make a lunch then head right into reading and math. Does that sound fine?"

"I er- yeah, yeah, can't wait."

"See you then. Oh- my mum needs the phone now. Just a sec…"

Harry waited until her voice came back in. "I will not Mum!" he heard her say in the background. He then he her growl and pick up the phone again. She sighed heavily. "My mum wants me to remind you that your dental appointment is tomorrow Harry."

Harry smiled. "I know it is, tell her thanks and can't wait to see her then."

Hermione giggled and he heard her say it, Emma had to be right next to her. "She says she's looking forward to see you too."

"Great."

"Well, good-bye Potter."

Harry snarled. "Good-bye _Minnie_."

"How dare you!" Hermione cried.

Harry laughed. "Love you, bye."

"I love you too," and she hung up.

Remus walked in a minute later. "Bed time cub."

"I know," Harry exasperated.

"So, what's new with the girlfriend?" Remus asked amused.

"Nothing. She er- actually invited me over on the fifth."

"Well that's fine. Know what you're going to be doing then?"

"Er- yeah. She actually has our day planned. She's going to be tutoring me in math and English," Harry said tuning a bit pink.

"Really?" Remus said, even more amused.

"Yeah. She told me how important it is and how her parents tutor her during the holidays as well."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. Its not going to hurt is it? What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't think much. Well let's get you up then cub; do you think you can brush your teeth on your own tonight?" Remus asked, holding out an arm to help Harry off his bed.

"Yes," Harry frowned.

"Well don't be stubborn and try to do it if you can't. I'll be outside the door if you need me."

"I can walk with crutches Moony so I can stand on one leg for a few minutes. It's not that big of a deal. If worst comes to worse, I'll sit on the toilet seat and do it."

Remus shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself."

Harry was indeed able to brush his own teeth that night. After getting settled in his bed, Harry fell asleep shortly after. However, he along with everyone else in the house did not get a long comfortable sleep that night. Around 2:30 AM, everyone woke with what sounded like screams from across the hall. Harry shot out of bed and fumbled around in his tangled mess of blankets and got to his foot- forgetting about his crutches and limping painfully to his door and opened it. He saw the blurry head of Holly's poking out her door too. Remus was also up and told them both to get back to bed and he would take care of things.

"But"- Harry said.

"No Harry, I have it under control. Go to bed," Remus said firmly and hurried off into Sirius' room where the screams were coming from.

Harry grumbled angrily and sat up in bed, waiting for news. Finally- after almost an hour later Remus walked into his bedroom looking winded. Harry was on the verge of falling asleep but shot his head up off his headboard and looked at his uncle.

"What happened?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

Remus sighed. "Sirius had an attack on his brain just now."

"He did? But I thought you put that spell on him."

"I did, and that spell doesn't prevent him from reliving his worst memories or stop nightmares, it only lessens them. He just woke up now thinking that he had just seen- well, your parents after, you know"-

"They died?" Harry breathed back.

Remus nodded.

Harry looked into his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know that wasn't the most wonderful thing to be woken up by but unfortunately there isn't anything we can do," Remus said softly.

"It didn't sound too pleasant," Harry said. "He sounded so hurt."

Tears were now stinging Remus' eyes and he took Harry briefly in his arms. "I know cub, I know." He rubbed the child's back a few times then let go. "Listen, you have a big day ahead of you. I reckon you should get as much sleep as you can alright?"

Harry nodded. Remus kissed his hair. "Will you be alright cub?"

Harry nodded. Remus was just about to close the door before he turned around to Harry again and said, "I love you."

Harry's heart warmed. "I love you too."

And Remus shut the door. Harry lay on his back for a long time, staring at his ceiling, trying to fall back asleep. He turned over on his left side and allowed a few tears to escape his eyes but did not utter a sound. He finally fell back asleep at 4:10 that morning. It felt like only an hour before he was woken by Remus to get up. Harry moaned and pushed his head in his pillow.

"I know Harry but its time to get up. I know you're going to be very tired after you come back from the dentist so you can sleep the rest of the day away then. Deal?"

"I want to sleep now," Harry complained.

"You need a breakfast and a bath. Now get up, come on."

Begrudgingly, Harry got up, although it took him a longer while to shake the sleepiness from his eyes before he put on his glasses and headed out the door. For that morning Harry found himself face-to-face with a plate of fruit slices, porridge with nothing in it and a tall glass of milk for a meal. A typical healthy meal that followed a dental appointment. Harry rolled his eyes but speared his chopped banana pieces three at a time and began to eat.

"Good morning dear," Holly greeted, kissing his temple.

"Morning Holly," Harry said back.

Sirius was across from him at the table and raised an eyebrow. "It's rude to not acknowledge each person in the room young man."

Harry's ears were ringing. Sirius sounded well- normal just then. Harry couldn't help but smile which was sadly a mistake.

"What do you have to smirk at boy?!" Sirius cried, getting to his feet.

Harry cried out and fell out of his chair.

"Sirius Black! Sit down right now!" Remus cried raising his wand at his friend.

"Not until I get a hold of my wand!" Sirius declared.

"Harry, are you okay?" Holly said meanwhile, trying to bend to his aid but her stomach prevented it.

Harry nodded, a blank look to his face and got to his feet. He took his seat again and stared down into his plate, trying to prevent his eyes from welling up more so. Remus was able to finally convince Sirius to sit back down and everyone resumed their food. Remus glanced at Harry. The boy was staring into his plate, the top of his messy head the only thing visible. Sirius was now angrily chewing his eggs, glaring at Harry. Harry swallowed with difficulty and looked up finally.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Are you sure you ate enough first?"

Harry nodded lips tight.

"Well go and take a bath then alright? And- try to occupy yourself until noon."

Harry nodded and skipped up the stairs on his crutches, trying to hurry off as quickly as his still healing leg would allow him to. He was desperate to get into the bathroom for close to an hour where he could wash away his feelings and be left alone without question. He grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear, a white shirt and a buttoned-up red polo shirt and hurried off into the bathroom down the hall. He locked the door and went to brush his teeth. He was in such a lost state of mind that he ended up brushing them for a full five minutes with no regards of planning to because of his appointment. Realizing what he was doing he shook his head and finally spat in the sink and wipe off his mouth. He stared at his face in the mirror before getting undressed for a bath. Now that he was alone Harry sort of wished he wasn't. All he had for company was his brain and it forced thoughts of his godfather into his mind the whole time. Sometimes he really hated being alone with his thoughts. Forty minutes later, he dressed himself up and went back to his room.

He spent the remainder of the morning watching TV like usual. He realized how much he loved the machine and wished he could watch it at Hogwarts too. It was a wonderful entertaining way to think of something else instead. He could pay attention to someone else's life-fictional or not for a while and not his own. Meanwhile, Remus was busy getting lunch together and Holly was with him in the kitchen.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Holly but you're sort of in the way," Remus said with a slight smile as he busied around the space and Holly was watching him like a hawk.

"Oh, sorry," she said hurriedly.

Remus set down the head of lettuce he was holding and turned to her. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, oh no, I'm fine," Holly insisted.

"I would have to disagree. You look awfully tense. What's on your mind?"

Holly bit her lip as she watched Remus flick his wand so a knife could slice up the lettuce. "Well, I have a question."

"Alright. What is it?" Remus asked, now spreading mayo on bread.

"Um, well, are- are you going to be taking Harry to his appointment today?" Holly asked, watching the man's every move.

"I am yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" Holly said waving her hand as if it was no big deal.

"I think it is something or you wouldn't be asking me. Why? Do you want to take him instead or what?" Remus asked looking confused.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you usually took Harry to his dental appointments or not," Holly said easily.

"I always do. Well, a few times Sirius did as well. But circumstances being…."

Holly nodded and was just about to leave when she turned around. "So- so I'll be here with Sirius alone today wont I?"

"Yes. You'll be okay wont you? You know how to rearrange his mind if he gets out of control. Plus if he gets too intense you know defense, you're not in the Order for no reason," Remus said with a slight smile.

"I know, you're right," Holly nodded.

Remus couldn't help but notice her uneasiness still. He finally set down the things he was holding and crossed his arms and looked at her straightly in the face. "Do you not want to stay here with Sirius while I'm gone?"

Holly's eyes went wide. "Oh no! No, I'll be fine! I was just- just wondering," she said, gripping the side of her red dress tightly.

"You don't want to be home with Sirius do you Holly?"

"I never said that Remus! You're right, I'll be fine! I know how to do that spell Poppy showed us and- and defense against- against my own boyfriend should he get out of- of hand."

Remus sighed. "I know you don't want to be home alone with him Holly, it's written all over your face."

"Oh, well I never- I mean. Well"- he felt his eyes on her. She sighed heavily. "Oh fine, you caught me."

"Why don't you Holly?" Remus asked looking concerned.

"Because," Holly stomped her foot impatiently. "Because Remus- Sirius is just- I mean- I can't possible do any of that to him! I mean its- its scary! I can't even begin to imagine how life is going to be once the baby arrives! But now it's just too intense! Couldn't you stay home too?"

"I can't. Sirius can't be left home alone so one of us has to be here and I need to take Harry to the Grangers in case they need to tell me something that's important. Sirius can't come with us because he's so irrational. It would be too dangerous."

Holly was tearing up. "Why don't I just take Harry to his appointment today Remus? I think it's for the best."

Remus sighed and opened his mouth but Holly cut across from him. "Just think- I am way too afraid to be left alone with my own boyfriend! And you know how to deal with his outburst already! I don't! I could take Harry to his appointment, I have the car, I could drive. I know if there is anything that needs to be said Emma could tell me and I could tell you. I'm sort of like Harry's guardian for the time being aren't I?" Holly said desperately.

Remus stroked his chin, thinking. "You do have a point. I am the better choice to look after Sirius; you do have the car so it takes off the risk of arriving there by bus or magic. Public transportation can be a pain. I'm sure Harry won't mind. (_Sigh_) Fine, you can take him today."

Holly cried happily but calmed herself down a moment later. "Sorry, but I'm so afraid to be around- around him right now. I don't know what I could do if he did anything. I'm so afraid of everything lately," she said softly.

Remus nodded. "It's okay, I understand. This is the better choice after all."

Holly nodded.

"Could you do me a favor and call Harry down? Lunch is on."

Holly nodded and at the foot of the stairs yelled, "HARRY! LUNCH IS READY!"

A few minutes later Harry, Holly, Remus and Sirius were again sitting down eating. The tension was even thicker than the morning. Everyone was expecting something to happen now. Harry was even eating quicker than usual, afraid that his godfather would begin to shout at him again. Remus cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I'm not going to be taking you to your appointment today," he said carefully.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged. "I have business to take care of at home. Holly's going to be taking you instead. Is that alright?"

Harry looked at her, she looked a bit guilty. "Um, its okay I guess. Er- I guess we're driving there then?"

Holly nodded. "Are you sure it'll be alright if I took you Harry?"

"I er- yeah, yeah its fine," Harry tried to smile.

Holly smiled and went back to her food. Sirius however looked confused. "Hello? What about me? I'm part of this little shin-dig aren't I? Don't I have a say in this?" he ordered.

Remus sighed. "Yes but this was planned already without you Sirius. You don't have to worry," he said wearily.

"I have a right to know what's going on!" Sirius said, making a move to stand up.

"You do but Harry is just going to a healer appointment alright? Nothing to get excited about."

Sirius glared at everyone in the room. Harry finished his lunch in record time. "I'm going upstairs," he said.

"Not for too long, you have to leave in a half hour or so," Remus said, checking the time.

Harry didn't answer but just climbed the stairs yet again.

"That kid spends too much time in his room," Sirius growled, looking at his sandwich.

At 12:45 Holly knocked on Harry's door. Harry was once again watching his TV then looked at the glowing green numbers of his VCR which told him that it was indeed time to go.

"Harry dear, time to leave. I want to get there earlier because well, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going," Holly chuckled looking guilty.

"Here's the directions," Harry said, and after digging threw a box under his bed he pulled out a warn-out looking add of some sort. It was a year-old add for the dentistry that he had received from Hermione once at her house when she found him looking at it and it boasted their benefits and summer coupons and why it was 'voted best pediatric and orthodontic dentistry in London in 1995' and below a small picture of a smiling Daniel and Emma was a little map that showed where they were.

Holly took it and frowned. "Hm, not much detail is there? It only says its on Abaney Hill Way and Parkway Drive. What's around the building Harry?"

Harry thought. "Er- a bakery I think, and uh, a small patch of grass? It's a stand alone building, I mean, its not a building squished inside a row of buildings. Do you know what I mean?"

Holly looked at him with a smile. "Not really."

"It stands alone. There's nothing around it put the parking lot. The building sort of looks like a little house."

"Oh, okay then. Well I guess I have to be on the lookout for that then. Well if that's all I need to know, its time to leave."

Harry nodded. "Let me just brush my teeth one last time- you know, I think its best."

Holly nodded. "Need help?" she asked, watching the boy grab his crutches.

"I've got it," Harry grunted and walked to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and making sure he looked pretty okay he was able to leave. He and Holly said good-bye to Remus and Sirius (who glared at them) then drove off. "Are you okay driving being that pregnant?" Harry asked a few minutes later, watching her.

"I'm fine. My mother drove around when she was near her due dates all three times. I can see fine."

"Alright…" they were now driving down a busy street and had to stop because of traffic. Harry looked at her again. "Er- Holly, what- what's the real reason you're taking me today?"

"What's that dear?" Holly asked looking at the road in front of her.

"Why are you taking me to my appointment today? Remus always does."

"Oh, do you not want me to do so?" she asked startled.

"No, its fine, I don't mind the slightest. It's just a sort of curious question I guess," Harry shrugged.

Holly knew the light wasn't going to change anytime soon so she sighed and faced him. "Well, someone has to be home with Sirius don't they?"

"I know that. But well, do you not want to?" Harry asked, watching her carefully.

Holly sighed. "I don't know dear."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Harry…."

"Its okay, you can tell me. In fact- I'll tell you right now, I'm sort of afraid of him too," Harry said very softly.

Holly frowned. "You are?"

Harry nodded. "You've seen him during meals. He keeps yelling at- at me, and tried a few times to- I mean- he wanted to- to hit me," he swallowed with difficulty.

Holly had tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, I know, you have every right to be afraid."

"But I don't want to be."

"I know you don't. It's so hard to remember how he used to be and look at how he is now. It's the total opposite. Don't worry, I'm afraid of him too dear," she said and took a hold of his hand.

Harry's heart filled with emotion. Her motherly jesters had become routine it seemed but he liked it, a lot. Harry couldn't help but smile at her.

"I promise you you could have a fun day without him around okay dear? I promise."

"Thanks." Deciding it was best to not talk about Sirius again, they returned their focus to the street again. Holly did get a bit lost on the way and passed by the dentistry twice, the first she didn't see it until Harry spotted it and the second she missed the exist. She finally parked the car and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Well, we made it didn't we?"

"I'm surprised, you were speeding a bit after I told you you missed the exist," Harry said.

"Well I did pretty okay I believe. I don't drive a whole lot so you can excuse my lack of direction a bit," Holly said with a smile and with difficulty tried to get out of her seat.

"Wait! Let me help you," Harry rushed and hurriedly unbuckled his seat and walked over to her side.

"You're too sweet sometimes Harry," Holly said as she gave him her hand to help heave her out.

"No, women just think anything I do is nice."

Holly smiled. "Maybe. Let's get going. We have five minutes only!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Emma wont get all Madam Pomfrey on us," Harry smiled as they walked to the door.

Holly shook her head with a smile and they walked inside. The room was empty except for a middle-aged man and a young woman. Joanna frowned when she saw Harry hop on in.

"Harry! Oh my dear, what happened to you?" she gasped, forgetting all about the file that was in her hands and having it fall to the floor.

"Had a bit of an accident over school," Harry said simply.

"Did you break your leg?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh you poor thing. Well I hope you get better soon. And who is this?" she said, smiling a bit at Holly, noticing she accompanied Harry.

Holly smiled. "Well, I'm actually his godfather's girlfriend, Holly. I know it seems a bit well, informal for me to take Harry but neither Sirius nor Remus could take him today."

"Oh really? Well nice to meet you Holly," she said, shaking her hand. "Oh, and is there a little person inside you?" she said with even more of a smile.

Holly placed her hands over her belly. "There is."

"When's he due?" Joanna said.

"August 6th to be exact."

"Well good luck with that, babies never come when they're told," the aging woman scoffed.

"I know, no one in my mum's side of the family did that's for sure," Holly said.

"Well enough chit-chat, lets get Harry signed in shouldn't we?" Joanna said and gave her a pen, paper and clipboard.

Holly took it and grunted as she took a seat in the maroon chair next to Harry and began to fill out the form. It was a bit bad on both her and Harry's part for neither were really in the state to get up and down again to return the form.

"I'll do it," Harry insisted.

"Don't be silly, I'll do it," Holly said impatiently waving her hand.

"No- really Holly"-

But Holly was already on her feet and returned the form.

"I could've done that you know," Harry said softly, crossing his arms.

Holly shook her head. "You don't need to do anything Harry but wait."

Harry shrugged and sat in the chair and waited, hands holding onto each other. He knew it was only a check-up and cleaning today but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Even thought it wouldn't hurt he couldn't help but have a dry mouth. He had eaten a pretty fair amount of sweets since his last appointment- all in an effort to gain more weight. When he thought about it- six months was a pretty long time to not have any dental work done- big or not. Then again, all his nerves came with every appointment, just like the average person. Everyone was nervous for the stupidest reasons whenever they had a doctor's appointment, no matter what it was. He was even nervous when it came to optometrist appointments. Anyone's vision could worsen without warning…

The door at the opposite side of the room opened and Jennifer the hygienist stepped out wearing her trademark pink scrubs with little prints of teeth, toothbrushes, floss and smiling children all around it. She had her dark red-brown hair pulled into a bun as always and smiled at the sight of him.

"Hello dear," she greeted and shook his hand.

"Hello Jennifer. Oh- this is Holly by the way, my godfather's girlfriend," Harry said introducing her to Holly.

They shook hands too then Harry got to his good leg and began to hobble to the door the hygienist had just walked out from. Holly shook her hand in good-bye, beaming at him and they closed the door behind them.

"What happened to your leg?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, fell down a flight of stairs actually at school not too long ago."

"You poor thing. Well I hope you're back running around soon. You're on your school's cricket team aren't you?"

Harry frowned, then remembered at his last appointment when he had lied to her about being a part of the muggle sport. "Er- yeah, yeah I am."

She smiled and opened the first door at the right of the hall and stepped inside. Harry gasped as soon as he was in. this treatment room wasn't like any he had ever seen before. The trim was painted red and had a space theme going on over it, there were blue curtains covering a window that boated planets, the walls were covered in other space/planet like posters with the occasional one about teeth, the floor was a pattern of white, red, blue, green and yellow and to top it off- the dental chair was the oddest Harry had ever seen; it was gray and red and in his opinion- looked pretty wicked.

"What- what is this room?" Harry uttered.

Jennifer laughed. "Well it's a treatment room silly. Of course, it's for kids. Emma had it specially designed for her patients years ago- I'm sure she'll tell you all about it."

"But why haven't I ever seen this place then?"

"Well it's only for Emma's patients. She deals with the kids, not Daniel- unless they need orthodontic work done. Do you like it?"

Harry smiled. "A bit."

"Well let's sit you up and get you going. I'm sure Emma is going to be questioning you on well, the basics like Daniel did in the beginning. I'm just going to be taking your x-rays today and help Emma with the cleaning. Does that sound fine?"

Harry nodded.

"Well take a seat then."

With difficulty, Harry maneuvered into the retro dental chair and tried to move his right leg at an angle in which it wouldn't be bothering him then the usual process of taking pictures of his teeth began. It took a half hour to finish up much to his dismay. It was just like his very first set of x-rays, the little plastic strips dug into his gum and a few had to be redone. Finally it was over.

"Emma will be here shortly, sit tight," Jennifer said and walked out.

Harry sighed as he got comfortable in the chair. He hated to be left alone lately, with nothing to distract his wondering mind. It went back to Sirius without any hesitation. _What if he hits me one day? How will he react? Surely hitting me would trigger memories of how I looked after he rescued me that one night….right?_ Harry turned over in the seat, his back facing the door. Five minutes later he heard it open.

"Harry? What are you doing there?" said the amused voice of Emma Granger.

Harry turned over and faced her; she was dressed in purple scrubs. He smiled, he had really missed her. "Hello Emma."

She smiled and took him in the arms, he happily returned the embrace.

"How are you dear?" she asked softly.

He shrugged and they let go.

"I know you've been having a pretty rough start to this summer haven't you?"

"Yeah well, not much I can do to change it."

"How's the family?" she asked, taking a seat in a rolling chair.

He shrugged. "Okay. Remus is pretty good and so is Holly as I'm sure you know. You just saw her at her shower didn't you?"

She nodded. "I just met up with her in the waiting room just now. I take it she took you here today?"

Harry nodded.

"How is it living with her so far?" Emma asked.

"Pretty well actually. It seems like it was sort of meant to be. I like having her around. There isn't anything odd about it at all."

"And Sirius?" Emma asked carefully.

Harry sighed and looked at his closed hands in his lap. "I don't really want to talk about it. It's been pretty difficult so far."

"It has? Poor thing," Emma said sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"Well I would love to sit here and get all our news caught up but I have a job to do," she said with a smile.

"I know. Oh- before we begin, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"What's- what's with this room? Why haven't I ever seen it before?"

Emma beamed. "It's a room I had specially designed for my patients. Since I work with kids all day long I thought it was only appropriate to change one of the treatment rooms into a kid's room. It looks pretty kid friendly doesn't it?"

Harry nodded. "But what if a girl is in here? I mean, this looks more like a boy's room then a girl's."

"Actually, my other treatment room is darned in a princess theme."

"Oh."

"I hope you forgive me for today if anything around you will be a bit, well, kiddish. Since you _are_ still a child still and I _am_ a pediatrician, well, it only works out for the best. I hope you don't mind," Emma frowned.

"No, its okay. Just as long as you aren't trying to distract me with balloons or bubbles then I'll be okay," Harry reassured her.

"I don't even do that to my younger patients but I get your point."

"Besides, this room is pretty neat," Harry noted.

She smiled.

"So why are you able to work on me today? After all the times your husband has- and he's a terrific dentist, but well, since you do work with kids and I am a kid…"

"Oh we decided on it months ago. I wanted to work with you next because well, I did. Even though you're just Harry to me and not the boy-who-lived like in your world, it is still a bit interesting to say that I worked on the boy-who-lived's teeth," Emma shrugged.

"I guess."

"Now, I'm just going to ask you a few things before I begin alright? Its going to be your very first check-up all over again."

Harry nodded.

Emma took a hold of a pen and paper attached to a clipboard and began. "So, have you been brushing pretty well and flossing?"

"Er- well twice a day, that's enough right?" Harry frowned.

Emma nodded. "And flossing?"

"Er- well, um…."

She raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be one of those people who have a problem with doing that don't you? No matter how many times we tell you to and how many times you agree that you will you still end up not doing it."

"I'm sorry, I know I don't have a good enough excuse…"

Emma smiled. "Well then perhaps this will be the final time you have to be reminded won't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe?" he said giving off a guilty smile.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Has anything been bothering you lately?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, why? Do you not believe me?"

"I do, I just want to make sure. Anyone could say nothing is bothering them and well, to be frank- lie through their teeth. But I believe you dear. Have you been eating many sweets lately?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well, a bit yeah. But only to- to gain weight. You know how skinny I am."

Emma rubbed her chin. "How long have you been eating sweets? Daily?"

"Er- yeah. At least something small every day."

Emma nodded. "Don't worry, I wont harp on you for it," she said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, good."

"I really think that's it. I don't think I have to ask you anything else. Nothing is bothering you and you seem pretty okay at this distance so…"

"So now you're going to have to look into it deeper aren't you?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "I have to. Let me get situated then and we'll begin…."

Harry watched her back as she placed a mask over her face and snapped on purple colored late gloves. Harry raised a brow.

"Do you not like my hip gloves?" she wondered.

Harry smirked. "They're very nice Emma. Your husband just seems to prefer the standard white."

"I know doesn't he? Alright, sit back. Oh! I'm so stupid…" she said suddenly and shook her head. "I forgot this." She indicated a bib.

"Oh, guess you should put it on huh?"

She clipped the bib around Harry's neck and rubbed her hands together. "I was just about to start myself as Jennifer seems to have gone- oh! Jennifer!" Emma said suddenly as the door opened and the hygienist walked in.

"So sorry, my nanny just phoned me. My son is not being very cooperative for her. He's going to have a nice chat with me tonight," Jennifer explained shaking her head and got ready herself. "Hey there Harry, before we begin, do you want to put on some cool shades?" smirked the young woman.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Jenn- c'mon, he's not seven," Emma frowned.

"Well it'll help with the sharp glare from the light anyway," Jennifer explained.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sorry dear but usually my patients like to put on these"- she held up a pair of red shades. "- to make them less nervous and look pretty sharp when I work on them. I figured well, you're fifteen, you won't think they were pretty neat would you?"

"Um, I don't think so. I would feel kind of silly with them on."

"Thought so."

"But they do bloke out the glare from the light pretty well Harry," Jennifer explained.

Harry raised a brow. "They do?"

Jennifer and Emma both nodded.

"Can I see them for a sec?" Harry held out his hand and took the goggle-looking shades. "I dunno, I already have glasses on, that's too much hard plastic and wire over my face if I put these on as well. Then again….well, I- I suppose I could try it out- just this once. But that's as far as I'm going with the whole kiddish thing. I do not want a prize at the end," he frowned.

Emma chuckled. "Fine by me. Alright, put them on and we'll get started."

Harry did and leaned far back in the chair (having to ask Emma to move his right leg as his body reclined) and again his body was very flat and parallel; he had to grip the seat like usual- feeling as if he was going to slip out. Emma spent the next twenty-five minutes looking around at Harry's teeth and every single angle possible. Finally she took her fingers out of his mouth (which Harry was only grateful for) and pushed a button on the chair and it leveled up again.

"Hm, Danny did warn me that you had a tendency to close your mouth over someone's fingers," Emma said taking off her mask and gloves.

"Sorry. I don't mean to. It's just odd to have fingers in your mouth. It's like an animal instinct I'm sure. I know my cats close their teeth on mine if I try to open their mouths," Harry shrugged.

"Its fine, you aren't the first nor are you the last person who does it."

At that moment Jennifer had to leave for she had to call in the next patient.

"So, how am I doctor?" Harry asked Emma as she sat down across him.

She smiled. "You're pretty well Harry dear. Your teeth aren't loose and I don't see any other cavities then the ones you already had the last time and are still waiting to be assisted to. Your gums are fairly pink and your teeth are pretty white. Although it could do with a bit of cleaning. Do you brush long in the back or not?" she asked evenly.

"The same as everywhere else. Why?"

"Well, they're slightly not as white there. But that's what the final stage of today calls for. I'll be taking care of all of that. And your wisdom teeth aren't growing in yet and don't show any signs of doing so yet so that's good for now," Emma went on.

"Why? I mean, is it normal they aren't in yet?" Harry asked.

"It is, don't worry. They can come in from now or until you're around twenty-five and then we can do something about it."

"Um, I know you just said not to worry about it but I'm just curious, what are you going to do when they do come in?"

Emma sighed. "Daniel is going to have to remove them."

Harry's stomach twisted slightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "They can cause crowding and are pretty much useless."

Harry didn't like the thought of any of his teeth having to be removed. He shook his head, that stuff didn't matter now.

"I'm going to get things ready to start your teeth cleaning- or do you want a break first?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Do you just want to talk for ten minutes?"

"No, I don't really want to talk about well, things right now," Harry said.

"I won't pressure you into doing so then. Well I'll get everything. Do you want a specific flavor of gel for your polish?"

"Do you have any strawberry banana flavor?" he asked with a grin.

"We have strawberry and banana but not combined," she smirked.

"Oh. Well can I have banana then?"

"Of course- most people don't choose that though."

Harry shrugged. "I really like bananas."

Emma smiled and walked out. She returned a few minutes later and began to set things up. Jennifer came in again stating that the other hygienist Hailey was going to help the next patient so she could help pass Emma tools. And so for the next forty-five minutes were spent scraping, polishing, and cleaning Harry Potter's teeth. Once they were finished Jennifer again left and Emma helped Harry up from the seat.

"How was that then dear?" Emma asked, throwing away her used gloves and mask.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth. "Pretty good."

"Did the slightly bloodiest string of floss open your eyes a bit?" Emma said casually.

"I don't know, I've seen it before."

Emma raised a brow.

"But er- I mean, yeah, yeah it did open my eyes. I'll be sure to do it in the future."

"'Future' meaning tonight perhaps?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, want to see?" Emma asked smiling.

Harry nodded and took a look at his new smile, all nice and clean. "You did a good job," he stated.

"Harry….well, thank-you. How 'bout you get up out of there. I actually would like a few words with your guardian."

"Holly? She's not my guardian, she just lives with me."

"Well she's still an adult and I'm sure she won't mind passing along anything to Remus."

"I guess. I'll go get her."

"Harry- no, your leg," Emma frowned.

"It's okay," Harry grunted taking his crutches and standing up.

"No Harry, I want you to go into my office and take a seat. I'll get Holly."

Harry frowned but decided it was best to not let his stubbornness interfere and hobbled into Daniel and Emma's small office across the room he was just in. Emma walked out into the waiting room and spotted Holly sitting down, speaking to a blonde young woman. Holly turned her head to the dentist.

"Oh, hello. Is something wrong?" Holly asked her.

"No, everything went by smoothly. Actually, I would like to speak to one of the adults Harry lives with and well, you're the one who brought him here."

"Oh I don't know, I don't know if I feel obligated or not to speak about Harry's well-being. I'm not his guardian, I only live with him," Holly stated looking worried.

"I know but I do have a few things I'd like to talk about. You don't need to make any life-changing decisions or anything. You could tell Remus everything tonight," Emma said.

"Well…." She bit her lip and looked at the woman she was talking to for reassurance.

The woman shrugged.

"I- I guess. Does Harry mind?"

"He doesn't."

"Well, okay then." Emma went over and helped Holly to her feet and into her small office. Harry was sitting down, a tiny hint of pain on his face.

Holly smiled. "I thought it wouldn't hurt today Harry dear."

"No- my leg is aching a little bit."

"Oh! Oh dear," Holly cried.

"I'm okay though."

Holly shook her head at the classic Harry Potter quote. "Your smile looks nice dear."

"Thanks."

Emma took a seat behind the desk the other two were at and faced them.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I have to ask, before you say anything- are you going to tell us anything well, horrible?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry dear, no surprises today," Emma said.

"Oh good. Sorry, you can talk now."

Emma smiled. "Well, I guess the very blunt question I have for now is- where do we go from here? Because if you didn't know, Harry still needs two teeth filled," she began.

Harry and Holly looked at each other. "I don't know, I shouldn't be deciding on this," Holly frowned.

"I think I'm free any day," Harry shrugged.

"Well we can schedule another appointment soon then. Harry's wisdom teeth have yet to grow in so I don't think we need to worry about that yet. He doesn't really need any other work done except for those two fillings," Emma went on.

"Well that's good," Harry and Holly said together.

However, things didn't seem too good on Emma's part. She was frowning and looked to be holding something in.

"But….?" Harry hesitated to say.

"Well, there is one thing I think I need to address- again. I think my husband talked about it briefly to Sirius and Remus, I don't know."

Harry was anticipating what she was going to say.

"Well, you see, Harry's teeth are a bit, well, crooked," Emma said carefully.

Harry knew immediately where she was going.

"And I don't really know how we should address it. I know in your world there might be something that can fix it or make it better but I don't know if you know but both Danny and I don't really think teeth and magic should mix- no offense to you guys!" Emma said quickly.

"No, its okay, I'm muggle born and proud of it so I tend to think like a muggle still anyway," Holly said.

"Is it really that horrible?" Harry asked.

"I've seen worse but its still unavoidable Harry dear. It might not appear too bad to you but if you look into an x-ray, things appear differently. You understand don't you?" Emma asked the boy.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but well- don't teeth straighten by the time you're sixteen?" he said, turning to Holly.

"Oh they do sweetie but not all the time. I suppose I could check next week or so to see if they indeed will become straight. Are you telling me I need to make a decision whether or not I want Harry to get braces?" Holly asked Emma.

"Oh no, I know it's not in your place to do so. I hope though that you will talk it over with Remus then when you get home."

"Why would I need it? Just for appearance wise or what? Because I don't mind how they look now," Harry said.

"It could become worse as you age, and it makes it harder to clean the teeth and it could lead to disease in the gum if it's too severe," Emma explained.

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously but tried not to show it. There were a couple minutes of a very loud silence. Finally Emma spoke up again.

"I have an idea. Hw about we schedule an appointment for your next filling Harry and after that Daniel could come in and examine you teeth and jaw thoroughly and decide if it indeed is the best solution, to get braces. Does that sound okay?" Emma said looking almost desperate for a solution.

Harry shrugged but didn't say anything.

"I think it's for the best, right Harry dear?" Holly said turning to him.

"I dunno, I guess…" he mumbled.

"Okay then. Let me see what I have opened so I can fill that next tooth of his…" Emma said and thumbed through a planner which boated all of the July appointments she had so far. "Is the eighteenth of July alright for you?" she asked the two people in front of her.

"I'm sure it is," Holly answered.

"At…let's see here, it will be right after my break so it might work out," Emma mumbled to herself. "At 2:30?"

Holly nodded. "That sounds fine."

Emma wrote in Harry's name then. "Alright, you're good to go. Thanks for being so wonderful for me today Harry," she beamed.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, after all, it wasn't her fault his teeth were crooked. "No problem Emma."

"Now I know why Danny calls you his favorite patient," she winked.

"Oh he's just saying that because I'm dating your daughter," Harry passed off, even though it made him happy to hear this.

"Really dear, for someone who hasn't been to a dentist his entire fifteen-year-old life and is as cooperative as you, well, that's pretty hard to come by," Emma noted.

"Thanks," Harry said again.

The three of them stood up. Emma hugged Harry again. "Do you want a treat for being so good today?"

"I'm not a dog," Harry stated.

"I know but here, they are really good actually," Emma said and took out what looked to be a homemade chocolate chip biscuit- a big one at that from a tin on her desk. "I know you're not seven but try it, it's actually the only thing I know how to bake well. Sugar-free biscuits."

"Well then thanks," Harry smiled.

"And you should try them as well Holly, please," Emma said and handed her one too.

"I know I shouldn't be eating biscuits when I'm pregnant but since it's sugar-free it should be okay. Thank-you Emma. Your whole staff here is so kind," Holly said firmly.

"I know. Some people think Daniel and I trained them to be this way but they are all naturally nice people."

"Oh- is Hermione going to call me today?" Harry asked the dentist, looking almost hopeful.

"She is. She'll want to know how today went for you from someone else besides me."

"Great. Give her a kiss from me."

"I'll be sure to do so then," Emma nodded and Harry and Holly walked out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hm, this whole chapter seemed to be better in my mind, oh well, it was good nonetheless. I might change it again if I think of more things I wanted to have happen in this chapter. Don't think there's a whole lot of anything else to say. I'm happy- I think I might be winding down with this story already. I posted 3 chaps in no time at all- like 3 days apart. Now this one is 5 days from the last. I hope to make it a bit more spaced out though- 8 or so days like it used to be. YA! Sweet fluffy HHR stuff on the way! Next chapter I believe! I think that's it, see ya next week!!

Kaylee-jane-potter: if you didn't read the chapter properly (not saying this in a mean way!!) the curse on Sirius' mind makes him relive and remember random parts of his life. So he could remember and not remember something any time of the day. It wasn't the fact that he can remember something recent, he just is forced to think of random things- most aren't very pleasant. Since he was in Azkaban for so long its no question that will be something he's going to be forced to relive a lot of times.

JWOHPfan: Sirius is highly irrational, that's why he tried to hit Harry. he doesn't know who the boy is right now remember? If the slightest thing irritates him it could really do some damage to everyone else. He has no control over his actions at this point. Hope that clears things up!

Nearly-As-Loony-As-Luna: hey, it's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to say anything rude at all. I do know how incredibly horrible my first chapters were before I changed them- god I wonder how on earth anyone stayed for all 60 chaps with such crappy first 20 or so chaps. But I'm obviously glad they did! And I fix any mistakes as SOON as I post a new chap. I read the new chap online and if I run into a mistake, I go to the doc that's on Microsoft word and fix it because I'm following along with it at the same time. At the end, I will have changed all that needed to be changed and I repost the new NEW chapter! Makes sense right? I'm like my own beta! This is good because only I know how I want things to sound in my story. And I feel so happy to call you a regular now too!! That only makes me so SO happy!! So keep on coming! Your positives make my day!!

Okay, that's all that I needed to address I believe in my reviews. Eerr- come back for more! I want 100 reviews as soon as I possibly can get them! So recommend my story to other people if you must. Toots!

_Love and magic: Rose, 6/9/08_


	5. Just Some Talks and Harmony

As soon as Harry and Holly closed the door behind them to #31, they were met face-to-face with Sirius

**JUST SOME TALKS AND HARMONY**

As soon as Harry and Holly closed the door behind them to #31, they were met face-to-face with Sirius.

"Um, hello Sirius. How are you?" Holly said with a hesitant smile.

Sirius raised a brow. "Where were you?"

"Oh that's nonsense, you don't need to know where I am all the time," Holly said bravely. "Besides, we already told you we would be gone for a couple hours."

"Where were you?" Sirius demanded again.

Holly tried her best to not get too upset. "I took Harry to a dental appointment Sirius."

"That's not what Remus said," Sirius said.

Holly huffed. "I'm certain he did. I was there when he told you. Excuse me…"

Sirius however took a hold of her shoulder and made her face him. Holly stiffened. "I have every right to know every single thing Holly. I'm your so called 'boyfriend' aren't I? Tell me what happened- now!"

Remus luckily walked into the room at this point. He gasped when he saw Sirius holding Holly and raised his wand. "You let her go now Sirius."

Sirius did but rather harshly. Holly scooted away from him. Harry all the while had taken a seat at the sofa.

"Is this true Remus? What this woman said? This nonsense about taking the boy to a dental appointment?" Sirius raged at his friend.

An ice-cold shiver traveled down Harry's spine when his godfather called him 'boy.'

"It is Sirius, I told you several times already," Remus said roughly. He then turned to Holly. "How was it then today?" he said softly.

Holly looked at Harry and frowned. "It- it went well Remus. Really well. Harry was terrific if I recall Emma's words directly."

Remus couldn't help but frown at her words. She sounded nervous, then again, she was always nervous nowadays. "Did something happen?"

"No, it went smoothly. I just- well, Emma just told me something that I need to discuss with you as soon as possible," Holly said at the side of her mouth.

Remus crossed his arms and looked puzzled. "Um, okay."

At this moment Harry got to his feet. "I'm going to my room," he announced and was just about to head to the stairs when suddenly Sirius stepped right in front of him casing Harry to flinch and almost fall to his feet.

"You spend all day long in that room boy, I want you to spend the rest of the day down here," Sirius said firmly.

Harry's mouth had gone dry.

"Sirius, let Harry go to his room if he wants," Remus said.

"You told me the past couple of hours that I'm his godfather! Yes- I actually know that now thank-you very much! I can say and do all I want when it concerns Harvey!" Sirius declared.

"It's- it's Harry," Harry dared to say.

Sirius growled. "Think you're being funny do you? Correcting your own name? I think I know what your name is and who you are now _Harvey_."

"Really, it's Harry. I think I know my own name."

"Harry? Stop correcting me you idiot!" Sirius suddenly cried.

Harry leapt back and landed on his bum. He recognized the temper that was surfacing on the man only too well; he had seen it every day of his life when he was younger. Remus shoved Sirius away from Harry. Sirius then suddenly became quiet blank and looked confused.

"What just happened?" he asked looking around.

Remus helped Harry to his feet. The poor boy was shaking through his clothes. "Holly? Would you take Harry to his room please?"

"No- I don't need help, it's only just up the stairs," Harry said shakily and climbed up the staircase as soon as Remus let go of him. Harry got into his bed and hastily took off his shoes and turned on his side, Weinki purring next to his hand. Harry's eyes stung but he did not cry. He figured Remus had finally gotten a hold of Sirius' temper twenty minutes later because he no longer heard yelling from him.

Holly and Remus finally agreed to allow Sirius into their conversation at the base of the stairs because he claimed he was Harry's godfather now. So Holly began to explain to them what happened at Harry's appointment. When she got to the mention of braces the two men's reactions were predictable. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, saying things like, "I figured that would come up again" and "I guess I can't dismiss the fact that he might really be getting them." Sirius however was not as accepting. He cried out how stupid the whole thing was and talked so loudly that his voice could've shook the house.

Harry was in his bed still and heard every word that came out of his godfather's mouth. They stung like daggers. He suddenly heard the pounding of heavy footsteps on the stairs and Sirius crying out, "NO HOLLY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I WILL NOT AGREE TO THIS! WE ARE WIZARDS! WE CAN FIX EVERY SINGLE THING WITH MAGIC!"

"No we CAN'T Sirius!" Holly screeched back.

"WE TO CAN DAMNIT!"

"Sirius"- Remus voice called.

"No Remus! I've had enough of you too! Siding with a muggle like she is! How dare you?" Sirius roared.

"I didn't agree to anything," Remus snarled back.

Tears sprung from Holly's eyes and she ran past Sirius on the stairs and into the bathroom. Harry was afraid Sirius would bang down the door, get angry with him and hurt him….he heard more commotion just outside his door and down the hall then froze when he saw his door handle jiggle. It opened and in walked Remus, looking very warn. Harry couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Remus smiled sadly.

"Mind if I take a seat there cub?" he nodded to Harry's bed.

Harry nodded. "Go ahead."

Remus sat. He didn't know what he wanted to tell Harry first. Finally, "Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged.

"Harry…."

"I dunno," Harry mumbled.

"Is Sirius bothering you cub?"

Harry shrugged again but Remus didn't miss the boy tense more.

"You can tell me anything you want Harry. You know I'm open to anything you have to say."

"I know."

"And do you also know the promise you made to me that you will tell me everything that's bothering you?" Remus went on.

"I- er- maybe."

Remus took a hold of the child's skinny hand. "Tell me what's on your mind cub."

"I don't want to though," Harry said, looking at his knees.

Remus wrapped an arm around him, thinking the poor boy needed comforting first. It seemed to work because a minute later Harry felt a tad bit more ready to speak. He wiped at his stinging eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"What's on your mind," Remus repeated.

Harry still couldn't bring himself to tell him how he felt about Sirius. He shook his head. "You go first."

"Who said I had a problem with anything?"

"You have that look. You were also arguing with Holly and Sirius downstairs just now."

Remus smiled. "I was wasn't I?"

Harry nodded.

Remus sighed. "You do know why though right?"

Harry shrugged. "I heard brief words from the three of you and I know you weren't all on the same page."

Remus nodded. "Emma informed Holly that you might need braces didn't she cub?"

"I was there when she told her, yeah."

"My question for you is this: what do you think about it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to get in depth about how I feel about it but yeah, I don't really like the idea."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

Yet again Harry shrugged. "Its weird isn't it? I wouldn't think I would ever have to get them, I thought something like crooked teeth could be fixed magically. But then I know Holly or yourself will pop the statement that not everything can be fixed by magic or there really would be no problems in the magical world."

Remus nodded. "Couldn't have summed it up more. Are you afraid of the idea?"

"I don't know. I know I'd look funny wouldn't I? I never caught many people at school with them. I'd surely be the odd one then."

"I think both you and Malfoy are too old to be taking the Mickey like that in my view," Remus said fairly.

"I don't care about that. I'll be sixteen soon, it doesn't matter how ridiculous I look anymore- or at least as much. I'm old enough to accept that I look the way I do."

"Are you afraid of what Hermione might say?" Remus offered.

"Not at all. If anything she'll be really sympathetic, her parents only work on me and she _is_ my girlfriend. Plus she's had them too so I can't see her making fun of it."

"Then what's the worry?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I think it's the overall idea. I know absolutely nothing about braces but I don't think it's something to take on simply. It requires thought and commitment doesn't it? And I am committed to my health and well-being but I screw up at times like any kid my age," Harry said savagely.

Remus wrapped an arm over his back. "Are you afraid it might hurt?"

"No, I'm not really afraid of pain."

"Well then I don't know how you really feel about it cub so I can't help you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry piped up.

"_May_ Harry. How many times am I going to have to remind you?"

"Sorry, everyone flip-flops those two words. _May_ I ask you a question?" Harry said impatiently.

"Yes you may," Remus nodded.

"How do you feel about it then?"

"What? Braces?"

Harry nodded.

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sort of on the fence about it right now cub. Holly of course is all for it and did bring up a few strong points but it is still a bit weird. I think I have the same view on it as you. It's just not a real common thing for wizards. Your mum was the only witch I ever saw them on. I do know it's really important to make sure your offspring have flawless smiles but this seems to be taking it a bit far."

"Do you know much about them?" Harry asked.

"Barely."

"But you were friends with Mum weren't you? I'm sure she told you loads about them," Harry said looking confused.

Remus smiled. "This was before we were friends. She had them for two years. She came to school with them when she was twelve and got them off sometime during her thirteen-year-old summer I'm guessing because she didn't have them when fourth year began."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "But Emma didn't say I need them. She only suggested it. It's not one hundred percent final," Harry said fairly.

"Yeah, but then again Daniel suggested them before too didn't he?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"Well you heard my view on it. I think Holly wanted to talk to you about it tonight or soon because I told her it would be a good idea for you to get all the views from people around you so you know exactly how you feel about it by your next appointment."

"Yeah, but wont it be Daniel who will make the final decision? Emma said he's going to be checking me out and examining me and everything on my appointment on the eighteenth. And she also said her and Daniel doesn't think magic and teeth should mix so- even if I really really don't want it, they will both think it's for the best that I get them," Harry pointed out, stroking Weinki.

"Yeah, but maybe I could talk to them privately and tell them my thoughts on it- if I change them and I feel you shouldn't get them."

"Will you be taking me to my next dentist appointment then?" Harry asked.

"Um…well…" Remus sincerely doubted Holly would be any safer home alone with Sirius by the eighteen of July. "We'll see."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"Did you not like it that Holly went with you this time?"

"No- I didn't mind at all. It was just a question. I don't want to be rude but you're my guardian, not her and I think it's wiser to have a guardian present at their kid's dentist appointments and not um, an adult who isn't a guardian- whoever they are."

"Well it's a bit away so let's not worry about it right now."

Harry shrugged.

"Why are you up here most of the time anyway cub? Just want to have time alone?" Remus asked candidly.

"Yeah."

"You're not just doing it to avoid Sirius are you?"

"No!" Harry cried, eyes wide.

"Thought I should ask. I know I'd be a bit afraid of him if he yelled at me like that and tried to hit me, but if you're not then its okay," Remus said simply.

Harry looked uneasy. Remus sighed. "I want you to tell me the truth Harry because even if you don't through your words I'll see it in your eyes."

Harry twisted his hands together in nerves.

"Is Sirius scaring you?"

"No…" Harry said softly.

"He is isn't he? I can see it in your eyes," Remus pointed out.

"No he isn't!" Harry insisted. "Can't- can't you just leave me alone for now? I want to be alone."

"Okay." Remus got up, took one last look at Harry before closing the door behind him.

The rest of the day went by like any other lately. After dinner (in which Sirius was actually calm for once) Harry went back to his room to do more musing. He didn't have to wait long. Two minutes after shutting his door the phone rang. He smiled- there was only one family who usually called the house and he knew which member of that family would be calling at this time. Sure enough, Remus handed him the phone.

"Hermione?" Harry said into the phone.

"Harry hello!" Hermione said happily. "How are you?"

"Okay, you?"

"I'm doing fine. I actually had a great time catching up on some English work with my dad not too long ago, and I had dinner."

Harry smiled. "What did you have?"

"My parents picked up some regular burgers for dinner after they got off work. What did you have?"

"Pork chops- and I made them. Tonight was the first night I made food for months so that cheered me up."

Hermione smiled. "Happy to hear. How is everyone?"

"Er- okay, at least for now. Remus has been a bit busy running around and meeting people since he's the only one physically and mentally able to do so as of now. Holly is doing great too, the baby keeps kicking- I'm actually feeling it too!"

"You are? What's it like?" Hermione was happy to hear that Harry seemed to be opening up to his healer after so long.

"Really weird. It's an odd thought that you just felt the foot of a person you can't see yet bump into your hand. He's pretty mobile it seems, Holly says he doesn't stay still too long."

"Well I hope she's doing fine. She's so close to her due date! That must be exciting for her isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I can tell she's more than excited about seeing him finally."

"And- and Sirius?" Hermione hesitated.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, one moment he's as calm as can be, the next he's- well he's not."

Hermione nodded. "I won't ask about it then if you don't want to talk about it."

"But I do- just not now. I'll tell you everything when we see each other in a couple days."

Hermione felt even happier to know he was willing to share what was on his mind without someone telling him to for once.

"Okay. So, how was today?"

Harry didn't need to ask to know what she was talking about. "It went okay I guess. Nothing too exciting."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, but well, who do you prefer? My mum or dad?"

"What? I- I don't know, they do their own things their own way. I like them both."

"Did my mum examine you in the kid's room?" Hermione asked looking almost sorry if she had indeed did so.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ohh, I was hoping she wouldn't. Didn't it make you feel five years younger?"

"Meh, a bit, but the one chair I laid in was wicked."

Hermione rolled her eyes again muttering 'boys.' "She came home tonight praising you like my dad always does just so you know."

"Argh, why does everyone have to be proud of me when I don't feel proud myself? I'm sure I acted like any other kid she's seen," Harry said relaxing against his pillows.

"I know, maybe she feels obligated to say so because we're dating."

"Maybe."

Harry didn't know if she knew about his possibility of getting braces so he kept it quiet and they talked a bit more until Remus walked in telling Harry it was time to get off. Harry said good-bye and hung up and got ready for bed. Harry lay in bed, waiting for Remus to tell him good-night. He knew only younger kids did this but for the most part, he felt there was absolutely nothing wrong with telling your kid good-night and giving them one last means of love before you headed out.

"Hey," Harry said when Remus walked in.

"Hey cub." He hugged him and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Are you tired?"

"A bit, why?"

"Oh, well Holly sort of wanted to talk to you for five minutes."

"Okay…why?"

"She just wanted to tell you her views on, well, the whole braces ordeal," Remus said heavily.

"Oh."

"Do you mind? She told me she won't pester you about it if you decline."

"No- no, its okay I guess," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I'll bring her in. good-night Har, I love you."

"Love you too."

And Remus left, only to have Holly walk in a minute later. She looked a bit nervous as always.

"Its okay, I don't bite," Harry said with a small smile.

Holly chuckled. "Oh, I feel so stupid, I'm cautious of everything lately aren't I?"

Harry shrugged. "You have a reason to be."

"I keep telling myself that, as does Remus but I still find it hard to accept. (_Sigh_) so, tired?"

"A little. You?"

"I am, unfortunately it's a bit hard to sleep lately. I get so uncomfortable. I want to sleep on my back but I'm not really supposed to when I'm pregnant. Plus the baby just does not stop moving!" Holly said widely.

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Only four more weeks to go," Holly said heavily.

"Are you sure its going to be four weeks? Do babies come when they say they'll come?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not at all, even in the wizarding world."

"So- he can just pop out of you anytime can't he?"

"He can," Holly nodded. "It's a slightly scary thought but I doubt it'll happen. Now, I believe I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at his hand.

"I know it's not really in my place to do so but I thought- you might like as many opinions on the matter from people as possible," Holly said carefully, sitting down and taking a hold of Harry's hand.

"No, its okay, I understand. You're right."

"Well, I suppose I might have a different view on it then other magic folk because I'm muggle born. So it's not too surprising that I tell you I think it would be a good idea if you got them hm?"

"Guess not."

"Well I don't know myself how bad it may be, I'm just saying that, if you do indeed want a perfect smile then you should go with it. I know because I'm a healer, that there isn't anything I could do to straighten your teeth myself. In the long run you'll be very happy that you did it. And if I know you enough -which I think I do, then you don't have anything to fear when you get them. Plus you'll look so handsome! And I know Hermione will love you even more," Holly smiled.

Harry gave off a small smile. "Yeah well you should like someone aside from their smile."

"I know. And I know we will be able to afford it if you think money might be an issue because I believe nothing is paid for by the NHS at their practice is there?" Holly frowned.

Harry shook his head no. "No, I know we'd be able to afford it. (_Sigh_) It's just the whole thought of it in general. It's too hard to believe that it might actually happen. I don't care how much it costs or hurts or people might make fun because honestly, I'm going to be sixteen in a few weeks and I think I'm too old to care about that anymore. I know it sounds pretty bad now, but when Daniel explains it to me on my next appointment it's defiantly going to make me think even harder. Either it won't be as bad as I think it will or it will be much worse. Guess that's it," Harry shrugged.

Holly nodded. "Well your smile is very beautiful now Harry dear, but if there's a chance to make it even better, I say take it. It could become harder to fix as you get older I'm sure."

Harry nodded.

"I think that's all I have to say now- at least all I can remember. Good-night sweetie." She bent down and kissed his temple.

"Night. Thanks for everything."

"Oh I didn't do anything, but you're welcome."

Harry smiled and watched her leave. With the comfort of his two cats with him in bed Harry soon fell asleep. The next day passed by and Harry was a bit in a bad mood the last part of the day. Holly had visited her healer, Hr. Marrenson to check out the baby and when she came back she announced that she was able to get Harry an appointment with the old woman for his next check-up. Harry was angry; he did not want Hr. Marrenson. He knew from Holly she was older and had many years of experience and used a no-nonsense kind of tone even worse than Madam Pomfrey. He knew he had to get another check-up from a healer over the summer but he was hoping his temporary healer instead of Holly would be Hr. Lenmin, the head of the stomach research department at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had worked with the man before and took a great liking to him. He felt safe and in good caring hands when he saw him. He knew he was too old to be moping around the house all day about this so he decided to brave himself and try and talk to Sirius. Surprisingly, today was a good day for the man. He didn't have as many attacks on his mind and was reasonably well when he talked to the occupants in the house. Granted he didn't remember a lot and had to be reminded on several things, but all in all, he was the best he had been since he had come home.

That night Harry was preparing himself to the trip to Hermione's house the next day. He was a bit afraid to be in her presence when she tried to teach him math and reading but he was willing to learn. He defiantly didn't want to be a fifteen in a half year old with the knowledge of a ten year old. Stomach full of excited butterflies at the thought of finally being alone with his girlfriend the first time this summer, Harry fell into a difficult sleep.

The next morning went by like any other. Harry hobbled along on his crutches fixing pancakes for everyone and preparing eggs and fruit and he, Remus, Sirius and Holly sat and ate peacefully.

"So, where are you going today Harry?" Sirius asked the boy pleasantly.

Harry's heart overcame with emotion. He spent an hour last night trying to make Sirius remember who he was, and it seemed to finally have worked. "Um, I'm going over to my girlfriend's house."

"Aww, you have a girlfriend? James had a girlfriend, her name was Lily," Sirius said wistfully.

Remus and Harry shared an uncomfortable look. "Er- yeah, she was my mum."

"Was she? Hm… well she always wanted a kid. Congratulations."

Harry raised a brow. "Er-thanks?"

"Does this girl live far from here?" Sirius asked, dashing salt and pepper on his eggs.

"No, around twenty minutes or so."

Sirius suddenly stopped looking happy and shook his head and glared. Harry knew it was time to stop talking as of then to avoid an outburst from the man. At 11:30 the sound of knocking was heard at the door. Holly, who was the only one downstairs at the time, answered it. It was Daniel Granger, beaming.

"Daniel! Hello, how are you?" Holly greeted.

"I'm doing fine Holly, how are you? Look at you!" he exclaimed joyously, placing a hand on her belly.

"I know, I know, I'm huge!" she wailed.

"But it's for a good reason right? You'll be slim again right after."

"I sue hope so, my mother won't want to admit it but she had trouble loosing her baby fat," Holly scoffed. "Anyway, come in! Harry's upstairs getting ready."

Daniel walked on it.

"Do you want me to get you anything? A snack or a drink? I'm fixing lunch right now," Holly asked the man, moving to the kitchen.

"Oh no, my daughter's busy getting lunch ready at home actually but thanks anyway."

Holly went up a few stairs and shouted, "HARRY! DANIEL IS HERE!"

"OKAY!" Harry cried back.

"So, going to be tutoring Harry today are you?" Holly asked.

"Well not really, Hermione is. If they need my help then fine. I'm going to be at home working so I want to give the kids time to themselves," Daniel said, running a hand in his graying brown hair.

Five minutes later Harry came down on his crutches. He smiled his toothy smile when he saw Daniel there.

"Hey there lad, how are you?" Daniel said and wrapped an arm around the boy.

Harry breathed in the comforting smell of peppermint that came off the man's shirt. "I'm okay," he answered when they let go.

"Ready to face my daughter?" Daniel said cheekily.

"Hell no," Harry said truthfully.

"Just to warn you- she's really looking forward to today. She's really excited, extremely I'll say…" he trailed.

"Ohhh," Harry moaned feeling sick.

Daniel laughed. "I'm sure you'll survive. Well, ready?"

Harry nodded. They said their good-byes to Holly and drove off in Daniel's silver colored car. The two of them talked all the way to the Granger's residence. Harry about his summer so far- as horrible as it was turning out, and Daniel of work, because Harry asked. They reached the white home twenty-five minutes later. Daniel opened the door and allowed Harry to hop on in. As soon as the front door shut a girl flew by into the foyer and shrieked.

"Harry! Oh you're here! You're finally here!" Hermione cried and threw her arms around his neck.

Harry toppled to the ground, taking her with him.

"Oh! I'm so so so sorry Harry!" Hermione stated, seeing the crutches.

"No, its okay," Harry grunted and she helped him up again. The two stared at each other and Harry smiled. He had missed his girlfriend so much and they pulled each other into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much," Hermione said quietly.

"I missed you too."

Hermione looked at him with a worried expression briefly, before shaking her head. "Well come into the nook, lunch is on." Harry nodded and followed her into the small breakfast nook where food was situated already. Harry sat down.

He frowned. "Where's Emma?"

"At her sister's," Daniel answered, sitting as well. "Which is a good thing; you can only take so much of a woman's nagging."

"Dad! Mum doesn't nag, she just has a lot on her mind," Hermione insisted.

"Yeah right, you're just like her," he frowned.

Hermione 'humpfed' and sat down too. The three of them ate the lunch of turkey cold cuts, salad and sugar-free biscuits (Harry declined from this) and Daniel stood up.

"I'm going to be in the office if you need me," the dentist announced.

Harry and Hermione nodded and he left. Hermione turned to Harry and frowned. "Oh, so much has happened lately hasn't it?" she said.

"I reckon so."

"Do you want to talk about anything before we begin?"

Harry sighed but nodded. "I told you I wanted to talk to you so I will."

Hermione smiled. "Alright then."

"Um, what do you want me to say though?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Well anything. What's been happening since, well, everything? How's your leg?" Hermione asked.

"Okay. Healing still. I think Madam Pomfrey will check it out next week and by then I think I'll be able to walk without these,"- he indicated his crutches. "-so that's good."

Hermione nodded. "How is Sirius? I suppose that's the real- real thing I wanted to know about…"

"Yeah, reckon so."

"So…how is he?" Hermione asked taking hold of his hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

Harry looked into her chocolate-brown eyes and felt comforted immediately. "Well, Sirius is- well he's very different to start off; he's very irrational."

Hermione frowned. "How do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "He's just irrational, and you already knew that he had a bit of an anger problem but this is ten times as- as bad."

"He didn't hit you did he?" Hermione gasped.

"No! No! I mean- well, he- (Harry gulped painfully) he tried to," he said very softly.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry…"

"But he didn't do it- he was just close to. He- he's been angry lately. At nearly every meal he's angry and yells and tries to call a fight. He has troubles remembering everything and everyone and only just last night he finally knew who I was but that's barley anything. Remus says it's a good improvement but I don't believe it. When Madam Pomfrey told me about it she warned be how hard it is for people to stand someone under this curse and I don't want to admit it to myself but I think she's right! People can't stand one week with someone like this and now, it's been one week and I'm finding it hard to live with him- my own godfather," Harry ventured all his emotions out at that moment.

Hermione hurried and took her boyfriend in her arms. They stayed like this for some time until Harry took himself out and wiped his nose on the tissue Hermione handed him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

She nodded. "It's what I'm here for."

"Yeah," Harry grinned.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I didn't know it was so bad at home."

"It's okay; I didn't tell you so you wouldn't know."

Hermione nodded. "How long will Sirius be like this?"

Harry thought. "Months I believe."

Hermione frowned. "Does- does he know he got- got Holly pregnant?"

"I don't know, Holly had told him he had but he didn't believe her. I can't imagine what its going to be like after the baby is born…"

Hermione nodded eyes stinging. "That's really heartbreaking."

"It is," Harry nodded.

"And is Holly taking it well or-?"

Harry shrugged. "She tries to take things on a light side but I know it's really hurting her to see him like this. She's actually been a bit nervous ever since I came home, before Sirius came home."

Hermione nodded. "How is Remus dealing with it?"

"Okay I guess- better than Holly and I. He's always there to stop him from saying something or doing something or- or hitting me. He takes care of rearranging his mind every night too."

Hermione felt so bad for Harry. _Why does every summer have to start out so horrible_? She thought miserably. She shook her head to free her thoughts of worry.

"That's all that is new on my end. How 'bout you?" Harry interrupted her mind.

"Oh! Oh, nothing really. Um, I'm going to my Uncle Lee's next week but that's about it. I've been home all day long actually. My parents are too busy to take me anywhere but then again there isn't anywhere I really need to be."

"Well we should go have a day out on the streets of London again, then you'll have a place to be," Harry suggested.

"That sounds fun," Hermione smiled. "Well now that we told each other what's been happening lately, I think its time for school!"

"School?"

"Yes, or do you not want me to call it that?"

"Oh, er- maybe tutoring instead. School is Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Alright then. I was thinking we could study at the dining room table so we can spread everything out there because the table is long. You walk there, I'll get my supplies," Hermione said promptly and got up and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry got to his feet and found a seat at the dining room table ten feet away. Hermione came down five minutes later with her arms ladled with many things. She dumped it on the table with a grunt and began to spread out books, paper and writing supplies. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Well there you go. Today we will be going over fifth grade math and English. What do you want to hit first?" Hermione asked with an excited smile.

"I er- um, math I suppose since it's harder."

She nodded and opened a book with a blue cover. "Now this book might be a bit old, it's my dad's from when he was in school but I looked it over and it holds the same exact material from the books I used when I was in primary school. Let's see here…lets do fractions first!" she smiled, looking at the contents of the book.

"Er- alright."

Hermione passed him a sheet of paper and pencil. "We'll be doing everything without a calculator I hope you know. How are you going to learn how to do math if you have a machine do it for you?" she shook her head as if Harry told her he used a calculator everyday.

Harry watched her with a bit of amusement and disbelief as she prepared herself as well. She even placed a glass of ice water and a plate of more sugar-free biscuits for snacking in front of them.

"Alright, fractions. First I want you to tell me what the parts of the fraction are called. Here"- she pointed a picture of a simple fraction in the book to him.

Harry raised a brow. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

She huffed impatiently. "I want you to tell me what the top and bottom numbers are called as well as the line that separates them."

Harry bit his lip. "I- I didn't know they had names."

"But surely you must. I learned this when I was nine. Just make an educated guess then."

"Um… Number A and Number B?" Harry said shrugging.

Hermione looked quiet blank. "Not even close. It's called the numerator and denominator. Does that ring any bell?"

"No…"

"Okay, um, maybe fractions aren't the best place to start. How about- decimals. Just a sec…." Hermione flipped to the tenth chapter in the book. "Okay, can you tell me what place the numbers after the decimal is called?" she asked pointing out a long decimal.

"I don't know that either, sorry 'Mione."

"Well…okay, something easier. Oh! Multiplication! Here! I actually printed up a few simple sheets of multiplication problems from the computer last night. Lets see here, here they are!" Hermione smiled and pulled forth a sheet of basic multiplications problems and pushed it under Harry's nose. "I'll time you to see how long it takes to finish as many as you can." She pulled out a stopwatch from her pocket.

"You're timing me?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, why?"

"Hermione- I don't know what thirty-three times sixty-seven is!"

"It's so easy though!" she argued.

"But I don't know how to do it. I know I did do it around six years ago but now- well I forgotten how to."

Hermione frowned. "Do you even know the multiplication table Harry?"

"Some but not the whole thing."

Hermione blinked once and wore an expression as if she had just gotten slapped. "Oh dear my darling, we have a long way to go to reach any milestone, that is a cert."

The two teenagers spent a good hour and a half going over very basic mathematic rules and at 2 PM they began to go over the multiplication table. Harry felt a bit stupid and irritated that he had forgotten more about math then he originally thought these past six years almost. Finally at 2:30 they stopped for a much needed break.

"You're doing really well so far," Hermione praised him.

Just at that moment the sound of feet descending down the stairs was heard and Daniel stepped into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his daughter up. "Guess we break at the same time love."

Hermione smiled. "Guess so."

"So, how's the studying holding up so far?" Daniel asked as he began to make himself lemonade.

"It's really well, isn't it Harry?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's been pretty fun actually Daniel," Harry said truthfully.

"Really?" Daniel said, surprised.

"Yeah, after we crossed over certain hurdles it's been pretty nice indeed," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Hermione slapped his arm.

"Ow!" Harry cried.

"I am not that horrible for your information Harry James Potter Lupin Black," Hermione glared.

Daniel chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Do you kids want lemonade?" he asked, holding up an empty pitcher.

"Yes please," Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Anything you kids want to nibble on? You seem to have cleaned the plate of your mum's biscuits there Hermione love," Daniel said looking at the near-empty plate.

"Well I ate them all. Harry thinks sugar-free food has too much of a peculiar taste for his fancy," Hermione said.

"Well hate to break it to you lad but we don't really have many sugared snacks," Daniel said pouring the drink into glasses.

"Its okay, I don't need any," Harry said.

"Well you need to eat something when you drink something. Do you like carrots in ranch? Popular family favorite," Daniel offered.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small burst of laughter. "Sorry but Daddy, in all my five years of Hogwarts I have never seen Harry eat carrot sticks as a snack. Even when he was told to."

"Really?" Daniel said eyes wide.

"Er- I'll try it," Harry said.

"Great! Let's all have some actually, now that your mother isn't here to hog all the dressing…"

Hermione laughed. "I know huh?"

They cleared the dining room table of the books and papers and Daniel placed three glasses of lemonade, a large plate of carrot sticks and a bowl of cool range dressing. Daniel and Hermione dug into the snack, but Harry reluctantly. He knew this was a far better choice instead of stuffing his face of little cakes when he got home so he dipped a cold orange stick into the white stuff and allowed his teeth to emit a loud crunch when he bit into it. He slowly chewed.

"Well?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Um, it's okay…"

"I thought you loved carrots," Hermione asked.

"I do but not really by itself. I prefer them in a dish."

Daniel rubbed his chin. "Hey Harry, do you like peanut butter?"

"Yeah, I love it," Harry smiled.

"Well I might have an idea for a snack you might like if you're a fan of peanut butter. Have you ever tried peanut butter on clearly?"

"No."

Daniel smiled. "Just a minute then…" a minute later Daniel came back with chunky butter spread over a strip of celery. Harry bit into it and his eyes grew wide.

"How is that then?" Daniel smirked.

"Mmm, it's really good actually," Harry said.

"Try eating that instead of little fancy cakes. Can you do that?"

"Well I can't replace it entirely but this is defiantly a new favorite in my book."

Daniel ruffled the boy's hair and they sat around and chatted and ate vegetables. After Daniel went back upstairs to finish his work Hermione started Harry on reading and writing. She was grateful to find out Harry knew how to write in cursive- although she thought he needed lessons in writing clearly in normal printing, stating all boys had horrible writing.

Harry had a very nice time that day. Once Emma arrived home around dinner time Daniel drove Harry back to his house. Holly had apparently gone to the muggle grocery when he was gone because the pantry was filled with muggle food that was easy to make and instant, as was the icebox Harry found out when he walked into the kitchen. Currently Holly was pointing her wand at four separate plates that boasted frozen fried chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies. Harry raised a brow when he saw this.

"Oh Harry! Hello, how was today? Did you have a good time?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. Um, what's that?" he nodded to the frozen food.

"Oh, dinner."

"It is?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yes, I know it's not too appetizing but it's all I could think of. I stopped by at the muggle grocery and picked up food. Since Remus doesn't like to cook, you're leg is still broken, Sirius never ever cooked even when he was right in the mind and no one in the right mind _would_ allow him to cook, and I can't either _plus_ I'm pregnant, so to sum it up, we won't have home-cooked meals for a while," Holly said heavily.

"Oh, but I made dinner not long ago and it turned out okay," Harry said.

"I know dear but I'd rather you not move around on one good leg until your other is healed."

"Fine but I know no one really wants to live off frozen and simple food for a while," Harry pointed out.

"I know but they don't really have a choice. Plus, it's not too bad is it? I actually like frozen food- but you have to make sure you choose the best brand. Now hurry off into the dining room, dinner is on," Holly said, whipping her wand out again and having the dishes float on into the room next to her.

The dinner was not the greatest thing he had ever tasted Harry found out- in fact, it had to be the worst frozen dish he had had so far, and he knew his home-made fried chicken, potatoes and veggies would've been much better, not to brag. He didn't eat much but enough to know his medicine would work properly. He got into bed that night feeling a bit happier then he had all week. He had finally seen his girlfriend and spent a good time talking his latest problems to her and listening to hers. Plus she had helped him remember things he had forgotten about math and English from primary school and she was eager to teach him more whenever he had time. With his kitten Sabrina purring on his chest that night and Weinki purring by his head, Harry fell asleep with a content smile on his face- the first time he had all summer.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

That's the end of that. It was sweet right? I know I need to read HBP for a 5th time soon but don't know when. I need to set up a date that would be sufficient for both my story and to prepare myself for the film in the fall. But when can that be? Hhmm, maybe at the end of July or sometime in August, that sounds like a good enough halfway point for both. Then again, I might already be at parts in my story that require HBP information. Damn, I'm in a bit of a pickle. Hhmmm I need to have the book fresh in my mind by Nov. 21st (I want to see it on the 25th though- my birthday!!) so dunno what to do really. Anyway….review responses that, well, I wanted to respond to! Please leave as many reviews as you can okay? It's been pretty slow so far and I don't know why. I used to get around 10 or so reviews for my other story so I thought it would be the same thing with this- having those same people reviewing the sequel. Me sad. Oh, and I have a new poem so R&R to that too! Thanks.

Wonderbee31: 'Harry needs braces! Dental plan! Harry needs braces!' that made me laugh. Are you a Simpsons fan too? Lol, sorry, it's my favorite show so I had to make it Harry's as well. And you just read now that Harry isn't resenting Hermione's teaching methods- at least not yet. Maybe when she gets really deep into it he might want to back off. We'll see.

Kaylee-jane-potter: I don't really know why I must go into such detail about anything medical related. I just have an odd fascination if you will- about stuff like that; which is weird because I don't like to look at blood or whatever or watch surgery on TV, but I love to learn about it even though I'm not smart at ALL or have the money to do anything with that kind of stuff. I'll try to stop; I know it must be a bit dragging and not always extremely necessary. I hope Harry's next healer appointment will be much less detailed; I have to do something that will make me do that!

JWOHPfan: Sirius will get better soon enough but not this instant- he just woke from the curse so there is still time to go until he's okay again. I really don't know if there's going to be a sequel for this at all. The last book is such a complicated book and hard to follow that I have no clue how I could make it my own. Plus I don't have the heart to kill people off; it will just be one gigantic challenge. HBP is hard enough and I'm afraid I'm going to screw up something important in it in this story. I was actually thinking that I would like to create a short-story collection, stories about characters from these 2 stories just to show everyone how life is like in the near future. We'll see.

Nearly-As-Loony-As-Luna: Yeah, the reason Holly is so scared of Sirius right now is after being held captive at Malfoy Manor she generally more afraid of things. It's a part of her character development and not-so-sweet side. She's not going to be as happy and sweet as she used to in HPSBGC but it will take time to show you all her 'bad' side. I never really thought about the full-moon, then again- there's always Julie's remember? The gang (minus Remus) could all go there, and Sirius might or might not if he can't turn into a dog by the time it happens. Hey- I sent you a response to a PM you gave me maybe 2 weeks ago and still haven't gotten a response. I'll reply again though in case you didn't get it. Looking forward to your next PM then! Lol

Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming! I always say this but it really makes my day. Errr, that's it then I reckon. See you later!

Love and magic: Rose, 6/17/08


	6. Bonding Between two H's

Harry Potter and the Monsters Beneath the Skin

**BONDING BETWEEN TWO H'S**

Harry Potter and the Monsters Beneath the Skin

July seventh was defiantly a big day. Remus just left the bathroom at the end of the second story and frowned when he stepped out; his head turned to the right where the last guestroom and attic were located. He opened the door to the guestroom. It was occupied with all the items Holly had received as gifts from her baby shower. He walked in further and took a good look at the space. Even though he had been living in this house for a year he had hardly ever been inside this room. Neither had Sirius, Harry or Holly. In fact, the room was still empty of anything one would have in a bedroom- even after a year. As he studied the space, rubbing his chin carefully- a thought crossed his mind. A large smile formed at his face and with that he left the room and went to get breakfast ready.

He thankfully didn't have to do any hard work that morning- all he had to do was prepare eggs, bacon and toast for three people (Harry wanted to have his Chocolate Dragon Explosion cereal that day). Remus looked over at Holly who was now devouring an orange hungrily. She looked embarrassed when she found his eyes on her.

"Sorry- I'm making a mess aren't I?" she said wiping her chin.

"No, its fine. Um, Holly, a thought entered my mind this morning," Remus said casually.

"Okay…"

"Well, when I stepped out of the bathroom when I woke up I couldn't help but walk into the guest room by the attic. Are you planning to use it as the baby's nursery?"

Holly sighed. "I don't know. I mean, eventually he'll need his own bedroom but I don't know what's the right thing to do when he's an infant."

"I don't know either, but I know that I had my own space as soon as I was born and so did Harry over here- he had his own bedroom when he was born as well," Remus nodded to Harry.

Harry looked up, milk dribbling from his chin. "Did I have a theme?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "A bit, it was a mix of Quidditch and owls with Gryffindor colors everywhere."

Holly frowned when she looked at Harry, then back at Remus. "Was Harry happy with his own space?"

"Well, not too much. He slept in the same room with Lily and James for the first five months or so, and then he was okay to sleep in his own room."

"I don't know, I feel so vulnerable placing him in the room at the back of the house. The only other space by him is the attic and that's a scary room in the house for a little kid."

Remus shrugged. "You can do what you want, it was just a question."

"Well, why did you ask in the first place?" Holly asked.

"Everything is in there that's why, plus you're only an exact month away from giving birth. I think it would be safe to have everything you need prepared, well, prepared by the time the kid arrives."

Holly ran a hand in her hair, thinking.

"Hey, don't I have a say in this as well? I mean, that kid in her is half mine too right?" Sirius asked looking a bit insulted.

"Of course it is Sirius, but usually mothers have the final say in anything when it regards their children," Remus said simply.

"I suppose," Sirius agreed.

Holly sat up in her seat suddenly. "I'll think about the nursery Remus," she informed.

"Alright."

He didn't have to wait for an answer for long. Thirty minutes later Holly went up to him in the sitting room with a smile on her face. "I think I want to give the baby a nursery," she said happily.

"That's great," Remus beamed. "Because I actually have an idea for it in my mind and I was hoping to put it in action."

"What?" Holly looked confused.

"I know what would make the perfect nursery Holly; you'll really like it I'm sure. I think I need to inform a person who has agreed with me earlier on to help me out with it. Excuse me…" he stood up from the sofa.

"I- what? Where are you going?"

"To meet up with this person and gather supplies."

"You- you're going to do it _today_?" Holly gasped.

"Yes, why? Do you not want me to?" Remus asked about to gather a cloak.

"I- I mean, it's so sudden is all. You don't need to…"

"I want to. It's best to get things like this done if you ask me so I'll be on my way." With a wink Remus had gone off with a POP!

Holly walked upstairs and into Harry's bedroom (they were going to watch TV together) and she looked dazed.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "I heard a pop, did Remus Disparate somewhere?"

Holly nodded. "I don't know where exactly but he told me he and someone else will be fixing up the baby's nursery and everything, he has an idea in his head and everything."

"Really?"

Holly nodded.

"Are you happy about it?"

"I don't know, I guess so. Less work for me."

As it turned out, Bill Weasley was the man Remus had contacted for help on the nursery. They both did a bit of shopping at a baby store in Diagon Alley and came back an hour and a half later at #31 ladled with many, many bags and boxes. Since Harry's bedroom door was cracked open Holly saw them carrying the stuff up the stairs. She gasped and leapt to her feet to meet them.

"What in the world is all this?" she demanded.

"Relax Holly, we have it under control," Remus said simply.

"But- there is so much stuff! What on earth are you planning to do?!"

"You'll find out tonight," Bill said with a sly smile.

Just then Sirius came out of his room and saw the two men and women standing outside his godson's door.

"What's all this?" he asked coming forward.

Remus gave Holly a brief look. "The things for the baby's nursery," the werewolf answered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well as the father I should be entitled to some of the work should I not?"

"I- well sure, if you want to help then you may," Remus said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Holly whispered urgently to Remus.

"Hey, if things get bad then I'll make him leave. He is the father after all; he needs to do something to prepare for the birth of his child."

Holly sighed. "I suppose. Well I'm going to get lunch on in another hour or so, do you want me to bring you up some food when I do?"

"No!" Remus cried. "Holly, you can't see a thing we're going to be doing in the room, plus you're pregnant, even with magic I don't want you to feel as if you have to do anything."

"Well Harry certainly can't, his leg is broken," Holly said crossing her arms.

"Just holler when it's ready, we'll get it ourselves," Remus said.

Holly huffed. "Fine, I'll be with Harry if you need me."

"We wont but thanks for letting us know," Remus nodded and the three men went off down the second hall of the house to the nursery.

Harry smiled when Holly walked back in his room. "What's the holdup?"

"Oh, Remus and Bill just bought many items for the nursery. I didn't see anything they got but I know they went overboard. There were many boxes and bags. I just want a sweet and simple room for my baby, I hope they understand that."

Harry frowned. "Is Sirius going to be helping them?"

Holly nodded. "He is. I hope he'll be okay and he doesn't have any attacks on his brain or arguments. He's been getting steadily better but he still has his moments."

"Steadily? Don't you mean barely? Madam Pomfrey said it will be months before he's normal again," Harry said.

"I know, but he at least knows who he is and who we are and were we live so that's a start. He's still confused about being a soon-to-be-father but he'll be better when the baby arrives," Holly said, trying to smile.

Harry shrugged. "If you're sure."

And they went back to watching TV. All day long Remus and Bill were 'locked' up in the bedroom, fixing it up into the perfect nursery. Sirius had to leave after forty-five minutes after an attack on his brain and he began to get very forceful. Like always, Remus was able to keep things under control enough to lead him out of the room and into his own. Holly and Harry watched TV inside Harry's room all day and talked. When they were doing this, Holly got an idea. She didn't want to tell Harry it yet, she figured she should have Remus' word on the idea first. Shaking her head, she spent the rest of the day lounging around in her room and Harry's. Finally, after dinner did time change. After their meal of tinned stew Remus smiled at Holly.

"Holly, I believe I have something to show you," he said, holding out a hand for her to take.

"I- what? Already? I mean- really?" she stammered.

Remus nodded. "Why do you think Bill looked so happy when he left earlier? It's finished."

Holly squealed and leapt to her feet.

"Hold on, I want you to put this on first." Remus wrapped a handkerchief around her eyes.

"Remus! This is highly unnecessary," Holly frowned.

"I don't trust you. Come on, lets all see the nursery. Are you done there cub?" Remus said to Harry, nodding at the child's almost empty bowl.

Harry nodded and grabbed his crutches. "Can I head up before you? I lag behind and take forever anyway," he said, speaking of his crutches.

Remus nodded and Harry went upstairs to stand by the door of the nursery. Remus, Holly, and Sirius arrived a minute later. Sirius and Harry saw the door. On it was a sign nailed to it that was blank for now and had a hippogriff flying around on it.

"This kid has no name yet?" Sirius blurted out.

"Not even close to naming him," Holly said although she couldn't see the sign.

"Right, Holly- welcome to your and Sirius' baby's nursery!" Remus said happily and threw the door opened and took off her blindfold.

Holly gasped. The room didn't boast one very key item- a crib, but for the rest of it, it was absolutely beautiful. The room was painted in a nice light shade of jade green and an animal motif was clearly going on around it. A large rug was placed in the middle of the room with a picture of magical animals surrounding it; boxes were by the wall by the window were waiting to be filled with toys, a bookcase was at the corner of the wall on the left side of the room, on the other side of the room was another tall cabinet piece with a few items on it, the changing table was right by it with a magical diaper genie next to it. All around were animal prints and pictures, with a giant friendly dragon carved from wood nailed to the wall by the wardrobe. It was all too much for Holly to take and she broke down.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Remus said worriedly, placing an arm around her.

"S-sorry, but its all so- so beautiful, I- I love it, I couldn't ask for more," she hiccupped.

"Yeah you could, you could ask for a crib," Harry noted, seeing that one was not around.

"Yes well I'll have to get that soon won't I?" Holly smiled, dabbing at her eyes.

"You really outdid yourself there Moony," smiled Sirius.

Everyone gasped and turned to him.

"What?" he glared.

"You- you called me Moony," Remus said.

"Oh, sort of came out I guess. This room is pretty nice, I hope your baby enjoys it Holly," Sirius said in a completely different tone.

"I- yes," she said, knowing it would do no good to tell him it was his baby too.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay; it's been a crazy day. Those dementors sure do get angry at the end of the day…" Sirius said wonderingly and went off to his room.

Harry sighed. "One moment he's great the next he's a bit off his rocker again. Um, I want to go to my room too know Remus, nice room," Harry said and hobbled into his room.

Holly sighed and looked at Remus. "You and Bill really did a nice job Remus. It's beautiful."

"It is. I couldn't help but decorate it with animals ever since your shower. Although Harry does have a point, you need to get a crib."

"Well not to be rude but why didn't you today?"

"There weren't many left in the shop," Remus sighed. "Plus I didn't want to pick the crib and bedding without your knowledge. You should come with me tomorrow and pick it out then. The manager told me that there will be more cribs in tomorrow."

"Oh, about that. Um, I sort of had an idea earlier today," Holly said carefully.

"Alright…"

"Well, as many things as I already have for the baby, I still need more. I don't have enough clothes or toys or nappies and a crib- so I was thinking of shopping for the rest of the things that I need tomorrow."

"Fine by me, you don't need my permission," Remus shrugged.

"I know I don't, but I was thinking about something else."

"Okay then…"

"Well, I sort of promised Harry a fun day out away from- from Sirius sometime soon and well, I thought it might be a good idea to take him with me…." She trailed.

Remus rubbed his chin. "I know the kid has been more open to you lately but I don't think he's ready to go baby-shopping just yet."

"Well I know that, I was thinking that we could just have a day out- together. I could take him around muggle London because I have the car. We could go out for lunch, see a film and do some shopping. I'm sure he'd love to get new clothes," Holly said smiling wide.

"Hmm…" Remus rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I don't see the harm in any of that. It shouldn't be dangerous. Voldermort is lying low right now so there shouldn't be any well, risks per se. you know what? I think it's a really great idea Holly. I'm sure Harry will agree to it. The poor child feels so guilty still about how he's been acting to everyone the past months and I know he wants to do what he can to say he's sorry. I think that's why part of him decided to the tutoring with Hermione," he finished with a smirk.

Holly smiled.

"Yeah, why don't you tell him about it? I'm sure he'll have a great time."

"Thanks, I just thought I should ask you first you know, you know Harry better then anyone I know," Holly said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. Hurry along before he starts getting ready for bed."

Holly was about to walk out but she turned around and gave Remus a swift kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again Remus, you really are a doll."

And when she left, Remus felt his body tingle and he touched the spot where she kissed him with embarrassment. Holly knocked lightly on Harry's door and walked in when she heard him acknowledge her. She smiled at him when she saw him in the midst of trying to put on pajama pants. He didn't get embarrassed when she helped him into them for she had seen his naked body a few times before having been his healer.

"Thanks," he said gratefully and placed his bare feet on his cold wood floor, wincing when his left foot hit it.

"Sit down dear," Holly frowned. Harry did. "Um, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay then."

"Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me out on a- a day on the streets of London," she said simply.

"What?"

"I wanted to take you out with me tomorrow into London for some fun and to get away from home for some hours. Do you want to?"

"I er- um…." He thought hard. "With just you?"

She nodded looking a bit apprehensive.

"Um, I dunno. We never did that before."

"I know, but I wanted to take you out of here- for both our sakes. You haven't been around London many times have you?"

"Well I live there now so," he couldn't help but smile.

"You're right, which means you should do some exploring should you?"

"I- I did last year with Hermione and her parents."

"Well I don't want to seem needy; I just thought it would be fun for the both of us to hang out all day tomorrow. You don't have to go if you don't want to," she shrugged.

"No! No, don't think I don't want to hang with you, I really like you Holly. Um, won't it be dangerous to be walking around all day in the open?"

"Remus didn't think so."

"Well if Remus didn't then I sort of have to believe him don't I? Um, well, what would we do?" Harry frowned.

"I was thinking we could have some lunch, go shopping for clothes and maybe see a film?" she suggested.

A smile was tugging at Harry's lips. "What kind of film?"

"Well I don't know if you know but the new Jim Carrey film- the Cable Guy is out."

Harry's smile grew. "It is? Really?"

She nodded, grinning too.

Harry thought a tiny bit more. "Sure, yeah, I want to go."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it sounds really fun know that I think of it."

"You've only been thinking on it forever silly!" Holly cried lightly slapping his thigh.

Harry smiled. Holly stood. "Oh, before I forget, I was also planning to do a bit of well, baby shopping tomorrow as well," she said hesitantly.

"Oh," he deflated.

"I know it sounds a bit well, off, but I need to get a crib and clothes and things. Do you still want to-?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do," he nodded. "Oh! Wait, when you say shopping, do you mean I'm getting more clothes?"

"Well I would think shopping for clothes would mean shopping for clothes."

"But- I don't need anymore clothes. My wardrobe is full to bursting with clothes," Harry said turning his head to his large walk-in closet.

"Well you can't have too many clothes can you?"

"But I don't need them; I wear a uniform five days a week at school."

"Well when I was bored out of my mind not too long ago I was doing the laundry and I stumbled upon some really ruined clothes of yours young man. Care to explain these?" Holly picked up a pair of jeans that were hanging off one of his comfy chairs.

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"What's wrong? You don't see anything wrong with them?" she said widely. The jeans were faded, dirty and torn, with the cuffs shredded.

"Oh, well those are my outside jeans," Harry said simply. "They're meant to be dirty. I wear them when I run around or play Quidditch or doing something in the yard."

"Aren't they only a year old?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry shrugged.

"You've had these jeans for barely a year and they're already shredded as if a mountain lion attacked them!" Holly said, waving them about. "You need new clothes."

Harry frowned. "Fine, but I still want those back. I love those jeans."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you boys are so difficult at times."

Harry smiled proudly and bade her goodnight. The next morning went by like any other. Even though Harry wanted to fix breakfast Holly wouldn't allow him, so they all had frozen pancakes for breakfast which everyone thought were a bit crummy. After, Holly and Harry went upstairs to get ready for their day out. Harry thought it would be a bit odd to be spending the whole day with his healer, his godfather's girlfriend and mother of his child no matter how well he knew her, but in the end he thought everyone needed individual bonding time with every member of the people they lived with.

"Hey there you little idiot, give me back my sock!" Harry was now scolding his cat Wronski Feint an hour later- who had a hold of the white sock Harry was about to put on his foot. The animal had an odd fondness with socks and many of Harry's had gone missing ever since he owned the feline a year ago.

The sound of knocking on the door was suddenly heard and Holly stepped in. "Are you ready dear?"

"Just a sec, my cat has my sock," Harry grunted, trying to rip the article of clothing from the cat's mouth.

Holly chuckled. "Aw, how cute," she cooed.

"No its not, its annoying! He loves my socks but I need them! C'mon Weinki, its not a toy, I'm not playing a game here!"

"Well you keep moving it around Harry, of course he's going to think it's a toy," Holly noted.

"He's just doing it to irritate me," Harry snarled. "He's wanted more attention ever since I got Sabrina."

"Just leave it alone for a few seconds, don't move it around. He might drop it then," Holly offered.

Harry sighed but stopped wrestling with his cat. Weinki looked at him then turned around to lick himself and Harry grabbed it and put it over his right foot carefully. "Thanks for that," Harry told Holly. She nodded.

"Ready then?"

Harry nodded. "So we're going to be driving around I take it?"

"We are."

"Are you going to be okay walking around all day being so pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Will you be okay walking around all day being so crippled?" Holly smirked.

"Hm, touché."

Holly smiled. "C'mon, let's get going dear."

Harry nodded and left his door open so that his two cats could walk in and out of it at will. Soon he and Holly were off to the heart of London to start their day of bonding. Their first stop was Diagon Alley where Holly wanted to get the rest of her baby shopping out of the way. Harry frowned as they walked into the normally crowed streets. A few shops were closed but none Harry really cared about or noticed before. Harry knew they were in the midst of a war and it felt odd and eerie to walk around where people pointed him and Holly out. Deciding it was best to ignore this, Harry followed after Holly inside AUNTIE BEA'S BABY SHOP. It was sort of several to be around so many baby items and a few other pregnant women inside the shop.

"I'm going to look for a crib Harry, you can just take a seat at the bench in the corner over there or look around if you want," Holly told him.

"I'll look around."

"If you're sure. I stocked a vial of pain reliever for the both of us in case our feet tire out later on," she smiled.

Harry gave her a small grin and he limped around. He felt kind of guilty that he hadn't gotten Holly anything for the baby yet. He didn't have his money with him and it would be too obvious what he was going to do if he asked Holly for some gold instead. He thought it would be best to ask Remus to come back again and buy him something that he wanted to give to Holly. With that thought Harry looked around to see what he would want his uncle to buy for him to give to Holly. He settled on a stuffed hippogriff that flapped his wings, opened his beak, lit up, and played five different nursery rhymes. He went to find Holly before she fond him or she would know what he was planning on doing.

"Hey," Harry called to the woman who he saw was examining a crib.

"Hello dear. Do you like this one?" she asked him, frowning as she ran a hand over a wood crib made from maple.

"What?"

"Do you like it?"

"I er- um, I dunno, its okay," Harry fumbled. _Why is it my decision_?

"I thought that too. There are many to choose from but I don't know if this is the one for me or not."

"Um, well it- it doesn't really go with the color of the room," Harry said, thinking that his opinion obviously mattered at the moment.

"You're right. I really do not like the color white for furnishing of any kind so this white one is out of question as well," she said, speaking of a white crib next to the maple. "Hm, I want something modern…"

Harry stood back and allowed her to talk to herself as to what she wanted. She smiled when she spotted a crib after walking up and down the same aisle for twenty minutes.

"Harry dear, what do you think of this one?" she asked.

Harry sighed but walked to her. She was running her hand over the wood of another crib. It was in a beautiful cherry wood and had a sleek, curvy style to it.

"Yeah, sure, it's nice," Harry said.

"I think I want this one. Yes, I do. Let's see here…" she spoke words with one of the employees of the shop who nodded and went behind a door at the back of the shop and came out with a large flat box. On it was a spell written that told one how to build it without the use of tools or mess. Holly asked the man to set it aside for she still had more shopping to do. He nodded and she went back to Harry.

"I have to buy more clothes and things now. This is the part every mother loves to do! I hope I don't go overboard, I'm sure I won't," Holly said more to herself than to Harry, and began to pick out clothing, with Harry's opinion here and there.

Finally, almost two hours later Holly spent a great deal of gold on a crib, clothes, nappies, toys, baby carriers and bags and shrunk the items all into her pocket and walked out of the street, into the Leaky Cauldron and back onto the muggle street to where her car was parked.

"I'm so sorry it took so long dear, I didn't think it would," Holly said to Harry after they buckled themselves in.

"No, its okay, you needed some things to buy for the baby," Harry shrugged.

Holly sighed. "I'm feeling a bit famished, what do you say to some lunch?"

"Sure."

"Our movie doesn't start until 3:20, we still have time. Yes, okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Harry had to ask.

"Hm, haven't thought about that. Where would you like to go?"

Harry shrugged.

"Is there anything you feel like having?"

Harry thought. "Well, I haven't had a cheeseburger in forever…."

Holly smiled. "McDonald's it is then."

So the two of them went off for burgers and chips. After, they went out for some ice cream before heading off to the cinema for to watch The Cable Guy. As they were watching Harry kept shooting glances at Holly. It felt strangely odd but nice to be out and around with a new mother figure. Of course in his mind it felt a bit odd to call her a mother figure because she was still so young, but if she was able to date Sirius then it made her old enough to be a mother. Sure he was eleven years younger than her, which was more of a sibling age than a mother, but even though she was very young and hip and a teenager at heart, she was also very mature and patient and she _was_ an adult and he was still a child so it made sense in a way.

_Plus, who knows how she's going to change once her baby is born. Everyone changes immediately after a child is born, she's actually going to be a mother so she's going to be even more focused and disciplined_, Harry thought widely. _Reckon I should cherish whatever time we have together now because she's going to be busy with a new baby and I'm going to be at school again_. Shaking his head Harry focused his attention back on the movie in front of him.

What Harry was dreading most- clothes shopping came an hour later. He loved that he finally had a large closet filled with clothes that fit and were all his, but he didn't need anymore. He was only going to be able to wear them on the weekends and holidays. He was also getting a bit tired walking around with his crutches. He was able to use them longer then he used to without aid of his wheelchair, but right now he sort of wished he had the chair. Holly seemed to be in a bit of discomfort as well but she didn't say anything either.

_Wow, two stubborn people in the house, that's not good on Remus' part_, Harry thought.

Holly scooted him inside a large clothing shop and immediately went off to the YOUTH- MEN'S department.

"I really don't need anymore clothes Holly," Harry tried to tell her when he saw her walk to a display of different solid colored shirts.

"Yes you do dear. Here's a nice red shirt, you like red don't you?" she said, showing him a red shirt.

"I- yes but"-

"And a blue one! Blue looks really nice on you dear."

"Yeah but"-

Holly sighed. "Oh Harry, it's really not that horrible. You need new clothes; everyone needs a new wardrobe once a year at least."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're a woman," Harry couldn't help but say.

Holly raised a brow. "Maybe, but it's the truth. Fashions come and go and you need to keep up with everything else. Now I know you don't have a nice red shirt so let's put this into the pile that you're going to have to try on."

And so Harry allowed her to pick out clothes for him. Sure he picked a few things out for himself here and there but for the most part he just allowed Holly to enjoy her usual feminine side come out ten fold because it seemed to make her happy. In the end, she had spent a good £375 on clothes for him and £200 on herself. They thankfully had help from one of the workers from the shop to put away their purchases into the car. The man said it was no problem but didn't know why on earth a pregnant woman and a boy who had a broken leg were out shopping. It was around dinner time when they finally returned home. Remus came out immediately to help them bring in everything.

"What on earth…how much did you spend in total today Holly?" Remus said wonderingly, looking almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, it was no problem. You know I had many pounds saved up for years because it was going to be for my own flat but well, since I'm living here for now, I don't need it. Plus my job pays really well," Holly passed off.

"Yeah bust still, you had a good £70,000 saved up didn't you? You really can't spend all that so quickly."

"I didn't spend even close to a fraction of it. Relax Remus," Holly said and sat down at the sofa.

"I think she's a bit impulsive," Remus whispered to Harry.

"You think? She spent £350 on new clothes- and just for me! I don't even need all of it," Harry breathed back.

"Well you do kind of need a few more things after going through your laundry…"

"Whose side are you on?" Harry shot at him.

Remus winked. "C'mon, let's get dinner on."

"What is it this time? Frozen pork or frozen noodles?" Harry exasperated.

"Noodles, I'm sorry cub but I really don't like cooking. I'm sure your leg is healing nicely Har so you should be able to cook soon."

Harry sighed but sat at the dinning room table. After dinner and a couple hours later it was time for bed. Holly had just raped the pieces of the new crib together with her wand and it was built. She used a hovering charm to place it on the wall on the left side of the door. She then dressed the crib in a hippogriff bedding set, fashioned an owl lullaby on the crib, a stuffed cow and stuffed griffin inside and stepped back and smiled at her work. Remus then walked in and gasped.

"Holly- you really shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not? I want my son's bed set up as soon as possible," Holly said.

"I know that but I don't think you should be lifting anything."

"I wasn't- I was floating them. See?" she waved her wand at a giant bag of nappies and they floated inside one of the drawers in the shelf across the room.

He sighed. "You're getting really worked up on this baby stuff I think. You spent a great deal of money on things today that well, I don't know if"-

"If I'm going to use them?" she snapped at him. "Of course I am or I wouldn't have gotten them!"

Remus sighed. "Okay, but that's just what I think okay? You still have a bit of a while to wait."

"I know, I'm just really excited to finally hold him and care for him," the woman sighed, placing her hands over her belly.

"I know you are, believe me, Lily couldn't wait for Harry's birth either but she relaxed a bit more then you are. Well, barley…" he trailed.

Holly smiled. "I know, it is exciting. Well I suppose I have no purpose of being in here until he comes. I'm going to say good-night to Harry then."

"Yes, there's a child you can drive yourself nuts over for now, go on," Remus said encouragingly.

She smiled and left the room. Remus sighed as he took one last look at the giant stuffed lion by the crib and shut the door.

Holly walked into Harry's room to find him putting on a loose fitting t-shirt for bed.

"Where did you get that Harry? I thought Sirius threw out all your old clothes when he adopted you," she frowned.

"He did, this is just my mate's- Ron's. He didn't want it anymore and since I'm smaller than him he said I could use it as a pajama shirt. I actually have a few clothes from the Weasleys that I use as pajamas."

"So every member of the family is taller than you?" Holly smiled.

"Yes," Harry grunted. "Well, the men are."

"I'm sorry dear, I'm sure you'll grow soon enough."

"Soon enough would be overnight," Harry grunted.

"I don't think that's possible, but you'll grow- don't worry," Holly tried to say comforting.

"I've been 5' 4" for two years now, I've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Well we can talk about it tomorrow, right now its time for bed so get in."

Harry nodded and got into his bed. Holly took off his glasses and folded them up by his nightstand. She kissed his temple causing him to turn a bit pink in the cheeks. He knew he would never get used to being kissed by her. "Good-night sweetie."

"Good-night Holly. Thanks for today; I had a really fun time."

"You're welcome; I had a fun time too. Did you enjoy the movie today?"

"Yeah, I love Jim Carrey, he's my favorite actor."

"Who's your favorite actress?" she smiled.

"I don't know, I don't really have one. I haven't seen that many different films or TV shows out there. But, well, there is one woman I think is very beautiful…" he flushed.

"And who is that?" she said looking amused.

"I don't want to say…"

"Well why did you bring it up?"

"Because that's what we were talking about just now."

"Is this woman some crazy person or not attractive by other kids your age?"

"I don't know, she's a muggle so I don't think my mates know who she is."

"Alright…" Holly said.

"I just- I mean, I've never talked about- about normal things like this before. I don't know how to go about- it," Harry said frowning.

"Well you don't have to strain yourself dear, just tell me what's on your mind. Who is your favorite actress? Or actress whom you have taken a liking to?"

Harry sighed. "Courtney Cox."

Holly's eyes went wide. "Really? Well now what that so hard?"

"Yes, I didn't know if you know her."

"I do. I may be a witch but I am an extremely proud muggle-born. I know everything muggle out there practically. I grew up around TV so I know about- well, TV shows and such."

Harry smiled and yawned.

"So you like her then? That's cute."

"No it isn't! Can't a bloke do something without it being cute?" Harry cried.

Holly laughed. "You're right, I'm sorry." She stood up with a grunt. "Good-night dear."

"Good-night Holly."

She smiled, turned off his lamp and closed the door behind her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hm, I think that's it then. It might be less than 30,000 characters but its close enough. It was 25,000 last I check so that's pretty okay. I hope you liked this chapter, some sweet Harry and Holly bonding time. I was looking forward to it and now it's done. Um, I don't have much else to say. I still wish I had more reviews. I feel like my first story again. I don't have many reviews yet, and after the several I used to get with my later chapters and they were positive- well, I would've thought I would be getting the same amount with this. It makes me sad. How did I get from around 7 nice reviews a chapter to 3? Please review ok? I don't want to sound like I'm desperate but, well, I am. If you've read and liked and reviewed the story before this then there's no reason to not do it to the sequel! Ok, that's it then.

Wonderbee31: cool to know you're a Simpsons fan!! I love that show soooo much. I don't know how long I've been a fan. I would have to say most of my life because I know my dad and older step-brother watched it and thus I began to. I recall several things of the show that actually used to scare me when I was younger, so that goes back several years of my life, haha. I don't think I said anything that would lead to a big fall-out between Harry and Hermione, but it would be sad and interesting if it happened. But I can't say yes or no to that subject. We'll see what happens. Maybe because I said Harry might resent her teaching methods down the road? I meant that to be a playful kind of thing, not something that would result them in yelling at each other. It would be a pretty stupid thing to fight about. But for now, they are as happy together as ever!!

Demmons1399: ohh, sounds like I have a new reader! Hello and thanks for the nice comment! I felt so flattered when you said it didn't look like I had a Mary Sue in site!! That makes me so happy because I know I have gotten a couple reviews a while back that said I did. That's for making me know that I don't! Especially with Holly, I am trying to show everyone she isn't as perfect and happy as she appears. From this chapter we see that she's impulsive, and the whole story so far- she's very vulnerable and scared then she used to. I try so hard to make Harry appear 15 going on 16. It is a bit hard for some reason. He does have a tad more hardships and different obstacles and such to face in these stories than in cannon land so that might be a factor. It is hard to put him and other characters in a situation that never popped up in the books. I LOVED the thought you had about Luna having a conversation with Sirius!! If I can think up something cute and clever and interesting for her to say to him I will so do it! Hope to hear back from you!

That's it then. Ummm, hm. Still no reviews on my newest poem either. Ah well, it's only me. See you next time! I hope my sad mood doesn't affect yours or change your mind on my story because I'm just a generally sad person. Sorry. Have a fine day everyone!

_Love and magic: Rose, June 24, 2008_


	7. Examinations and Explanations

When Harry hobbled into the kitchen on June the ninth he was given a bit of a surprise from Holly during breakfast

**EXAMINATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS**

When Harry hobbled into the kitchen on June the ninth he was given a bit of a surprise from Holly during breakfast.

"I have great news Harry!" she said happily as she placed a bowl in front of him.

"Er- what is it?" he asked uncertainly. News seemed to be popping left and right it seemed- good or bad.

"You know Dr. Chesney? Who examined your vision last year?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was able to get you an appointment booked for him tomorrow!" she said happily.

Harry chocked on his cereal. "To-tomorrow?"

"Yes. I know, it's a bit sudden but Remus told me he wanted you to have all your doctor and healer appointments done and out of the way this summer and I phoned Dr. Chesney to see if he could see you sometime and he could. He sort of rearranged his schedule for me because, well, he's a family friend," Holly went on.

Harry stared blankly at Remus. Remus shrugged looking guilty. "I didn't know she was going to fix up an appointment so soon but she did. It's not that horrible is it Harry? It's only your eyes."

Harry scoffed. "_Only my eyes_? Hello- I have terrible vision remember?"

"Right, sorry. What I mean is it's not a dental or healer appointment so you don't have anything to fear," Remus corrected.

Harry shrugged as he took a spoonful of sugared corn flakes into his mouth. "But why does it matter?" he tried to ask in the least possible sounding desperate tone.

"What?" Remus frowned.

"Why do I even have to go? If I had problems seeing I would've told you."

"It's a good idea for any person- magic or muggle to see any kind of doctor or healer at least once a year to check their health in all categories, especially kids; they should be as healthy as can be."

"Pff, if it's so important to get your health checked in all categories how come I haven't seen you or Sirius at a healer before?" Harry couldn't help but say. He was already in a sour mood for being scheduled with a doctor's appointment behind his back.

Both men in question blinked and looked surprised. "Hey- that one mad woman has been checking me hasn't she? And she'd due to it again soon," Sirius pointed out.

"I don't know if Madam Pomfrey qualities as a regular healer- she only works at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I've been too busy," Remus said easily.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I still think it's important to fit into your scheduled doctor and or healer appointments once a year."

Remus sighed. "Do you want me to see a healer cub?"

"Well, yeah. I want to make sure you're as healthy as can be the same amount you want to make sure I'm as healthy as can be," Harry pointed out, turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

Remus smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Got you cub. Alright, if it makes you happy I'll find myself a healer."

"And Holly doesn't count!" Harry said.

"Well I know that, she works with kids like you. I'll get right on it."

Harry smiled and finished breakfast on a happier note. The next day Holly drove Harry to his eye appointment and both were happy to see his vision was just like it used to be- which didn't sound great at first but it was good to know it had not gotten any worse. Afterwards the doctor asked Harry if he wanted to try out contact lenses again to see if this time he was able to get it in and out of his eye easier than he did last year. Harry was reluctant at first- remembering how uncomfortable it was last time and how much he freaked, but he was willing to give it another go. However it was no better than last time, in fact it was worse for he knew what to expect. It just gave him the shivers to think of something going directly into his very eyeball and he couldn't deal with it. Harry however asked the kind man if he could get sunglasses for the summer sun. So after fixing up a prescription for sunglasses for Harry that would be picked up the next day, Harry and Holly went back home.

When Harry walked in the door Remus went up to him with a smile and held out the phone. "Hermione called a half hour ago cub."

"She did?" Harry asked excitedly.

Remus nodded and handed him the phone. Harry took it and limped up to his bedroom as fast as he could and slammed the door. "How was it then?" Remus asked Holly as she sighed and took a seat on the sofa.

"Huh? Oh fine. He did really great. He still has Astigmatism and it's just as bad as it has been."

"Well I suppose that's good, nice to know his vision isn't getting worse. I'm afraid it might one day, both James' parents' vision worsened when they were in their early twenties and James' prescription had to be changed when he was nineteen," Remus frowned.

"Oh, well we shouldn't dwell on that just yet then, only when it happens."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, Dr. Chesney tried to get Harry used to contacts again but it didn't work. Harry is really skiddish when it comes to things going into open parts of his body isn't he?" Holly frowned, taking a sip of water from a glass.

"He always says that yeah. I would've thought the second time around he would've been better with contacts," Remus frowned.

"Yeah well, he knew what was going to happen this time around so he couldn't stop squinting and again freaked when Dr. Chesney placed one in his eye."

"Well is that it then? Did Harry want new frames or what?"

"He didn't. He really likes the ones he has now, but he did get a perspiration for sunglasses which I have to pick up tomorrow."

"Really? Well that's a good thing, it is summer."

Holly sighed and set her water down at the table. "Remus? Who's going to take Harry to his appointment tomorrow?"

Remus took in a deep breath and sat down at the arm of the sofa. "I've been thinking that too."

"If only my next appointment with Hr. Marrenson was the same day then I wouldn't mind it at all. But this is something pretty big and I would feel a bit inappropriate if I took him instead."

"Well it's not as if he has cancer or anything so it's not that big. It's just a routine physical. And I know you don't want to be left alone with Sirius."

"Well he's been getting a bit better hasn't he?" Holly said with a fake smile.

"Not very much at all I'm afraid."

"Well I don't know if Harry will feel right- me taking him to every one of his medical-related appointments this summer. We've grown really close so far this holiday but I know he feels it's inappropriate for me to take him everywhere," Holly said.

"Maybe I'll just ask him about it later. I know Sirius can't be left alone and he really doesn't have anywhere else to go as of now," Remus sighed.

"Well even- even if he did I don't know if it would help. You know me- I don't like to be home alone for long…." Holly said very softly.

"Hmm… well maybe you should just take Harry out then. It's for the best isn't it?"

"I know but I don't like the thought of making two trips Remus. I have an appointment with Hr. Marrenson myself on the thirteenth. I'm sure she has time before or after Harry's appointment tomorrow because she doesn't work at the hospital full-days anymore but I feel guilty doing so."

Remus smiled. "Is this woman really worse than Poppy?"

"Oh I never said either woman was horrible Remus! Its people like you who gave them bad reputations. Poppy has been nothing but supportive of me and my decisions since I was eleven and she is now a very important friend of mine," Holly frowned.

"Well you said this Healer Marrenson is not one to smile often."

"Well neither is Poppy but that's because they have tough jobs at hand."

"You smile often," Remus pointed out.

Holly couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry but that sounded like such a Harry retort just then. You're right, I do, but well, I- I um…."

Remus nodded. "Right, no answer." He stood with a deep sigh. "Well I'm going to get Harry's opinion on this, see you later."

Harry felt very confused at what Remus told him a few minutes later. "But why can't you take me Moony?"

"Sirius can't be left alone cub, you know that. And I never said I wasn't going to take you, I was just asking you who you would rather want to take you to your appointment tomorrow."

Harry growled. "I love Holly a lot but she's not my mother. I don't want her to take me to every doctor or healer appointment I have."

"I know you don't Har, that's why I wanted to see if you wanted to be taken by her or me."

"Well its obvious isn't it? She's gonna have to take me. You said Sirius can't be left alone and there's no other place to drop him off for the time being if you took me. Holly can't look after him- she admitted it to me during my dentist appointment," Harry said.

Remus sighed. "I just don't want you to be upset about it Harry."

"I don't either but- it's just too soon for her to do something as parental as this."

"Harry, you know circumstances being are that I can't take you and we all know Sirius can't. If he could then Holly wouldn't be taking you everywhere," he said, placing an arm on the boy's shoulder.

Tears burned Harry's eyes suddenly and he had to look down.

"Cub, what is it?"

_Trust nothing to get past Remus_ Harry thought savagely. "Nothing."

"Harry…" he said sternly.

Harry sighed and looked up. "I couldn't help but think of Sirius just then, sorry."

"Hey, don't worry, you're allowed to think whatever you want cub," Remus said, draping an arm around the child's skinny frame.

Harry sniffed and pulled out of the embrace. "I know that but I didn't want to."

"Do you wish that Sirius would be taking you everywhere?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I just wish he was able to do so, I don't want him to, I just want him to be able to."

Remus nodded.

"And, I sort of wish you could take me because your able to. At least physically. Nothing's stopping you but"-

"-Sirius…"

"Yeah."

"He'll be okay soon enough, you know that right? He's been getting better each day." Harry glared at him. "Well, every other day. The point is, he's improved since he came home and that says something. He knows who we all are and that Holly is carrying his child."

"He barely knows that though. He knows we said that but I don't think he believes it. Then four weeks from now when the baby comes it's going to test the patience of all of us and I'm not looking forward to it at all," Harry said bitterly.

Remus smiled. "It's not as horrible as you're making it out to be Harry. The baby isn't going to be crying 24/7."

"I thought the only way babies communicate with people is by crying?"

"Yes well, not all the time. He'll want to be around his parents all the time- especially his mother. You won't have to worry about doing anything or being in the way."

Harry shrugged, and then a thought hit him. "Hey Remus? When I was out shopping with Holly yesterday I got an idea."

"Oh yeah cub?"

"I know I would feel really guiltily after the baby is born if I didn't get it or Holly anything. I know people give new mothers gifts and such after the baby is born and well, I live with Holly now, it seems like I need to do it."

"You don't have to though."

"But I'll feel guilty if I don't. Anyway, at the baby shop I found something that I want to give the baby but I didn't buy it because I didn't have my gold with me and Holly would've seen it. So I was kinda hoping you'd be able to pick it up for me instead?" he said trying to look innocent.

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"It's called a Happy Hippogriff or whatever. It lights up and flaps its wings and plays songs and stuff."

"I'll be sure to pick it up for you then," he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh hey Harry, I was just about to ask you- did you call Hermione back?" Remus frowned.

"I did but she had to help her dad clean out the pool so she'll call me after," Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well she sounded pretty happy when she phoned here so have a nice chat," he winked and got to his feet. He was about to leave but looked back at the child who was now stroking Sabrina. "You'll be okay cub?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Holly can take me."

Remus nodded and shut the door behind him. Twenty minutes later the phone rang and Harry answered it on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said happily.

"Hey."

"Look- I have to ask you something quick because I'm about to leave with my dad to the grocery."

"Alright."

"Do you want to come over tomorrow for tutoring?"

Harry's eyes widened a moment the returned to normal. "I- er- okay." he heard her squeal with happiness on the other line.

"What time?"

"Oh shit- wait- I don't think I can," Harry said suddenly.

"Oh, why not?" Hermione asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I have a healer's appointment tomorrow."

"Oh…well how long is that going to take?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour and a half at least. I don't know everything the healer is going to do to me. I don't know how deep of an exam it's going to be, how much blood she's going to have to draw and if I'm going to have to receive any injections," Harry said heavily.

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, its okay, your health comes before anything, but could I ask when it is?"

"Er- 11:30 I believe," Harry answered.

"Well, could you come over after then? Or would you be too tired to after?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore her dad's frequent motions of getting off.

"I might be I don't know. Maybe I could crash on your bed after," Harry joked.

"Ohh, there's an idea."

"I was joking!" Harry cried.

"I'm not, maybe you could sleep in my bed for a bit and I'll look after you."

"You really don't need to," Harry tried to reassure her.

"Well I want to," Hermione said sternly.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

"So you'll come?"

"Let me ask first." Harry tossed the phone on his bed, impatiently hopped into his wheelchair and pushed himself out of the room and called from the banister, "REMUS!"

Remus ran up hurriedly. "What is it cub?" he breathed.

"Hermione wanted to know if I could come over tomorrow."

"You have a healer appointment tomorrow if you didn't know."

"I know that, but she wanted to know if I could come over after."

Remus bit his lip. "I don't know, you should rest after a healer appointment."

"I could rest at her house," Harry pointed out.

Remus looked into the deep orbs of the child. Finally he sighed. "Alright, you can go."

"Thanks!" Harry pushed himself out of his chair and onto his bed and picked the phone back up. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I can come tomorrow!"

"Ohh great! Just call me when you get back alright and my dad can pick you up."

"He doesn't have to, Holly has a car."

"Harry, are you really going to allow a very pregnant woman to drive around London?" Hermione scolded.

"She's been doing it," Harry shrugged.

"Well…well still, my dad will pick you up. Alright- he's really getting agitated right now- I have to go," Hermione said, looking at her father.

"But it's me," Harry couldn't help but throw in.

"I know, and he knows it too but well, he doesn't want to get in trouble with my mum. He promised her he'd go to the store hours ago and she's coming home in less than an hour and well, he doesn't want her to find out he lied."

"Well tell him I wish him luck! Bye."

"Bye!"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said brightly and hung up.

The next day went by like any other. Remus fixed up another healthy breakfast for Harry that day much to his dismay.

"I don't want to be a bugger Remus but don't we have some chocolate sauce for these strawberries?" Harry said at the table, looking at his pile of fruit.

"You cannot be serious Harry," Remus said with a very surprised look on his face.

"I am, sorry but I feel like having chocolate. It's like a craving. You understand don't you? You're the other chocolate addict in the house," Harry pointed out.

Remus' lips curved into a small smile. "Yes but I don't eat it all the time."

Harry, Sirius and Holly all snorted.

"What?" Remus cried.

"Remus you couldn't stop eating chocolate for your life," Holly commented.

"Remember that contest Prongs and I had for you when we were sixteen to see if you could eat ten chocolate frogs in a minute and you did it?" Sirius laughed.

Remus looked surprise at the memory but knew not to get Sirius excited. "I- yes."

"You like chocolate so much you'll marry it if you could," Harry smiled.

Remus scowled. "The- the point is, no chocolate Harry whenever you please. You don't need to fall into the trap I've dug myself into. Now eat your fruit."

Harry glared at him but began to slowly eat. He didn't eat much but Remus didn't want to start up another argument so he excused him to get ready upstairs. At 11:00 Holly came in to tell Harry they were going to leave.

"Already? But it's not until another fifteen minutes," Harry couldn't help but argue.

"I know but she is always on time and we don't want to be waiting behind anyone at the hospital so we have to leave now."

Harry sighed but got to his feet, crutches and walked out. "How are we going to get there?"

"Drive for a bit then park by the hospital and walk in," Holly answered.

Harry nodded, and after saying good-bye to Sirius and Remus the two hurried off. They made it at a spot near the wizard hospital and walked in. they waited around five minutes in the reception area on the ground floor before a door opened at the far end and an old woman stepped out.

"Harry Potter?" she called.

Harry's first impression of the woman was not a very nice one. She looked to be in her seventies at least and had wiry gray hair and thick framed spectacles on her face held by a chain that made her look like a librarian. She glared around the room. "Harry Potter?" she called again.

"Harry- c'mon," Holly nudged him.

"Huh? Oh- right." He got to his good foot and followed the woman down the corridor into an exam room.

"Holly? How are you my dear?" Hr. Marrenson asked the younger woman.

"Oh, I'm fine thank-you. But today isn't about me," Holly smiled.

"Yes, yes. It's about the famous Potter boy isn't it?"

Harry's insides burned at the mention of him being 'famous.'

"Yes well sit down then Mr. Potter- sit!" she said impatiently.

Harry sat down on the exam table.

"You have documents of his latest exam do you not Holly?" Hr. Marrenson asked.

"I do- yes." Holly handed over the latest medical file of Harry to her.

Hr. Marrenson looked over it and nodded. "Right, well that seems to be in order then. You boy"- she barked at Harry.

Harry immediately stiffened. Holly bit her lip. "Um, Hr. Marrenson, Harry doesn't really like it when he's called 'boy.'"

"Well that's what he is isn't he? Now boy, why are you on crutches?" Hr. Marrenson asked stiffly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Hr. Marrenson, Poppy is going to be looking at it herself very soon," Holly said over her shoulder.

"Is she now? Well then that's good news. She's a great woman. Now then Potter, take off your shoes so that I can weigh you."

"Um- can I- can I ask you something?" Harry said hesitantly.

"What?" the old woman snapped.

"How- how will I be able to stand on the scale if I can't stand on both my legs?"

Hr. Marrenson rubbed her chin. "You will sit," she said finally. She waved her wand at the scale at the end of the wall and the base enlarged enough so Harry could sit and have an accurate weight. Harry sat on it and waited for his weight to be determined. He was able to get up ten seconds later.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well? You need manners boy. Children should not simply say 'well' to their elders. Get over at the table again," Hr. Marrenson said, pointing to the table. "He is 106.3"

Harry opened his mouth, a look of pure confusion on his face. "Could- could you say that again, please?"

"You are 106.3," she repeated.

Both Harry and Holly looked confused.

"But- but how is that possible? I mean, how?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me, you know how much you eat," Hr. Marrenson said.

"But- I was weighed at the end of the year- barely a month ago by Madam Pomfrey and she told me I was 107. I don't feel like I lost weight, even if it's only a pound," Harry said.

"I'm sorry sweetie but maybe you have been loosing weight and just not realizing it," Holly tried to comfort him.

"I still don't feel like I have. I think I've been eating well, don't you?"

"You finish meals yes."

Harry sighed. "It's not that big of a deal but it does make me upset. Sorry, you can continue," Harry said softly to Hr. Marrenson.

The next thing she did was measure him. He felt happier when she read off his height at exactly five feet five inches. Holly was happy for Harry as well and gave him a quick hug. "There you go then dear! You finally grew an inch! Isn't that exciting?"

"It is, yes," Harry nodded. "Oh wow….I feel much better now, great. I never remember my size in clothes but I knew those jeans were not the same size as my old ones that you bought."

Holly smiled. "Sorry Hr. Marrenson but the poor kid has been 5' 4" for two years now and he's been hoping to grow forever."

Hr. Marrenson rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know what's to celebrate, he's still very small."

Harry's smile faded. _Wow, this woman does not care about how her patients feel does she_? Next Hr. Marrenson waved her wand all over Harry's body to check him over then she used a few muggle instruments to look him over inside and out. He was pretty healthy but lacked nutrients and was underweight. Harry tried not to get upset at this but he did not know how he had been loosing weight. Sure it was only a pound he kept telling himself but it was still lost weight in no time at all. Hr. Marrenson left the room for ten minutes to talk with someone and collect the items needed to draw blood and for his third dose of scrofungulus injection. Holly stood by Harry, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why do you look so down sweetie?" she asked concerned.

Harry shrugged. "Just thought I was healthier than she's putting me out to be."

"It's not a whole lot though Harry. You don't have anything to worry about."

"But I still lost weight. And after all those sweets I ate during the school year…" Harry said bitterly.

Holly smiled. "They helped during the year though Harry, Madam Pomfrey has been sending me the results of your blood work remember? And all your other tests. Perhaps the stress of the summer so far has been affecting you in a way you didn't think would happen."

Harry sighed. "No, I don't think that's it. Yeah I've been down in the dumps but I've been eating. I'm sort of afraid of the results of my blood work."

"Don't be, you're doing fine Harry," Holly insisted.

Harry didn't answer. Hr. Marrenson walked in not long after with her items. "I'm going to draw blood first Mr. Potter so relinquish your arm," she stated.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Just give me an arm! Its not that hard to understand," Hr. Marrenson said impatiently.

Harry had to clamp his teeth on his tongue to avoid snapping at her back and he handed over his right arm. When the older woman was tracing a finger on the inside of Harry's tied off elbow Holly couldn't help but say something.

"Um, Hr. Marrenson? I should warn you now, it usually takes a few tries to locate a vein in Harry's arm long enough to draw blood from," Holly said.

"Oh? The boy has a problem of veins collapsing does he?"

"Yes, so I hope you don't expect it to be a quick, clean draw."

"It has happened plenty of times before my dear. Lets get started the first time shall we?" Harry had gone very white and lightheaded at the end of the draw. He had to be pricked by the needle four times before he could have two vials of his blood taken from him. Holly ran her fingers into his hair to try and calm his breathing down. After his injection he was able to go home.

"How can you stand that woman?" Harry asked drowsily on the drive to his optometrist (they were going to pick up his sunglasses).

"Well she's very professional at what she does," Holly frowned, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"If she's so professional why didn't she give me any juice or biscuits or anything? I feel terrible…" Harry moaned.

"Ohh I'm sorry sweetie but well, to tell you the truth she doesn't really, well, well to put it simple she prefers females more to males in the workplace. She's a highly proud female and feels that men should be strong and brave and well, you get it don't you? She said before that in her time they didn't have certain potions or medicines like they do today so even the females had to deal with problems on their own and well, if a man of any age gets upset over a needle she simply does not allow it. I'm sorry sweetie," Holly said sympathetically.

Harry drew in a breath and nodded although it made his brain feel even more fogged. "I'm just so lightheaded."

"We'll be home soon, then you can have juice and biscuits, don't worry."

True to her word home came by twenty minutes later. She was able to pick up his prescription without having to wait long and five minutes later they arrived home. Harry immediately toppled into a seat at the breakfast nook, surprised his weak arms could propel his crutches that far. Remus looked upset when he saw him come in.

"Oh cub you look terrible. What happened?" he rushed.

"Hr. Marrenson sort of has it in her for men and doesn't treat them as equally as women," Holly said bluntly, sighing as she heaved her body into a seat next to Harry.

"Well we can't have any of that. Hold on…." Remus rummaged around in the kitchen for a minute and settled a goblet of juice and a box of sugared biscuits in front of Harry.

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled and began to eat.

"After that you may go upstairs and take a nap alright?" Remus said with a small smile.

"No- I'm going to Hermione's remember?"

"Harry, you're lightheaded right now."

"I'm going to rest at her place. She really wants me over."

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to think straight at her house when she tries to tutor you?"

"Yeah, I just need to have a small lie-down is all," Harry said, munching into a biscuit.

Remus sighed. "Do you want to call or shall I?"

"I will." Harry drank a bit of juice then dialed. Hermione's voice was on the other line.

"Harry?" she said in the receiver.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi! Well, do you still want to come over?"

"I do."

"Okay, my dad will come get you. And don't tell me Holly can, she's very pregnant and shouldn't be driving around London to a place she's never been!"

"She did it when she took me to my dentist appointment. Besides, you're only around twenty minutes away or so and its not a very busy ride to and from," Harry said candidly.

"I don't care; my dad's picking you up. In fact he's looking at me and smiling now- holding up the car keys so he'll be there shortly. See you then!" and she hung up before Harry could say another word.

"Hm, well she's a bit controlling isn't she?" Holly asked simply.

"What?"

"I heard her on the other end Harry, she knew what she wanted to happen didn't she?"

"Yeah well, what woman isn't controlling now and again?" Harry smiled. "I mean- not like I have anything against women! No- not at all! I love women! You can do anything a man can do!" Harry struggled to say; afraid he had hurt Holly's feelings.

"Oh don't stress yourself silly Harry, I know you didn't mean it. Why don't you get ready then hm?"

"I'm already ready; I don't need to bring anything over."

"Alright then."

Daniel arrived for Harry twenty minutes later. "Hey there lad, Hermione told me you're going to rest a bit back at our place," Daniel told Harry as they drove back to the Granger residence.

"Oh, I don't need to if you don't want me to," Harry said.

"No, please do- I don't mind at all. Our house is your house. Did your doctor appointment wear you out today?" he asked eyes on the road.

Harry shrugged. "A bit. Like usual it took forever to find a vein in my arm to draw blood from so my arm is really hurting."

"Poor lad. I used to have that problem too when I was a kid."

"You did?" Harry asked.

Daniel nodded. "It did suck a bit but I got used to it after a while."

"And now….?"

"Now it doesn't happen often. Are you really going to be dong math and reading?" Daniel suddenly asked.

Harry was thrown off a bit at the change of topic. "Er- yeah. I reckon your daughter will have a heart attack if we didn't do it."

Daniel chuckled. "She's not that horrible lad but I get what you're saying. She knows you just had a doctor's appointment so she won't rush you into doing anything, especially if you can't even move your arms."

"I can a bit"- Harry tried to lift his right arm up but after raising it two inches he gasped and set it down again.

"Don't stress yourself out kid; I'm sure just being around Hermione will make you happy enough."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it will."

And he was correct. As soon as he walked in the door, Hermione led him upstairs into her bedroom and set him on her bed, took off his shoes and looked at him with a smile.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked wonderingly.

"I'm going to make you comfortable of course. Now lean on me, I'm going to give you a massage," Hermione instructed.

"Oh, not that," Harry moaned.

"What?"

"They feel so nice…"

"That's the whole point. C'mon, lean on me now Harry."

Harry did and felt all his tension begin to fade away as soon as she kneaded her hands into his neck. "How was your appointment today?" she asked a minute later.

"Mmm, okay. It was a bit tricky to draw blood but I'm too used to it to- _ahhh_, care much," Harry said lazily.

Hermione grinned. "Is your stomach alright? Have you gained any weight?"

Harry sighed. "No- I've actually lost weight."

Hermione's hands stopped. "You lost weight? How on earth did that happen?"

"I don't know. Holly reckons I'm just stressed and have a lot on my mind lately- which I do, but I've been eating just like I used to so I don't know how I could've lost weight."

"How much did you loose?"

"A pound- but its still mysterious lost weight and I don't like it. I could loose more without knowing it."

"Well I suppose its best not to worry about it unless it happens then."

Harry shrugged.

"But your stomach is fine then?"

"Yeah. Apparently Hr. Lenmin is really busy right now, trying to look for a cure for my illness so that's good."

Hermione nodded, resuming her massaging.

"Oh! Something good actually did come from my appointment! I grew an inch!" Harry said excitedly.

"You did? That's great!" Hermione smiled and she kissed him. "After two and a half years you are now 5' 5". It's about time isn't it?"

"You're telling me," Harry said sourly.

Hermione continued to lightly talk to Harry, her voice eventually growing softer and softer until finally he did not answer her back when she asked him something. She stopped moving her fingers on his shoulders and peered down at his face. He was asleep. She smiled and gently slid his head off her lap, tucked him in her bed and took off his glasses. She kissed his cheek lovingly and shut the door. Hermione busied herself for an hour, talking with her father and cleaning up the kitchen like she promised her mother she would. She went into her bedroom again and peeked at her bed. Harry was still asleep, but this time Crookshanks had joined him and was currently purring at his head. Hermione smiled and walked over to them. She shook Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Harry, wake up."

Harry scrunched up his face. "Nnnn…why?"

"We have studying to do Harry."

"Mmmm, can't you just let me sleep?" Harry moaned, eyes still shut.

Hermione smiled. "Are you really that tired?"

Harry still didn't face her. "Er- maybe?"

"You aren't! c'mon, you have to face me sometime," Hermione said sternly.

Harry exhaled a defeated sigh but slowly and painfully rose on his bum. "If you were any kind of girlfriend you would allow your boyfriend to rest after he's had a tough day."

"Oh boo-hoo Mr. Potter, you've had healer appointments before and I know you aren't one to mope around about it so sorry if I don't let you off math and reading today. C'mon, I have something to show you! Now let's go into the dining room!" she pulled at his sleeve. Harry sighed but got up and followed her.

They sat down at the dining room table again where it was littered with the same things as his first lesson. Harry wondered what she wanted to show him. He got his answer not too long after this thought.

"Look what I picked up from shopping with Daddy yesterday…" she said briskly and pulled out something from a bag and showed them to Harry. They were several packs of what appeared to be flashcards. Harry's face burned with embarrassment.

"You've got to be joking…" Harry said in a choked voice.

"I'm not. I figured it would be a good idea for me to help you out and for others to help you out at home too. That's actually how I used to prepare for tests and exams for primary school," Hermione continued to say in her usual formal tone.

"Yeah but, well, that's not how I used to learn."

"How did you then?"

Harry raised a brow. "Anyway I could that resulted in being alone and quiet and away from everyone who complained about me."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said softly.

"Its okay," Harry reassured her quickly.

"Well, can't we just try it this way today? I promise you it's a really great way to learn your facts."

"Sure, anything for you," Harry smiled.

"Oh don't say that, but thanks," Hermione smiled, turning a bit pink.

With that said they went into a study session of review material from his tutoring last week and headed into a couple new things in math after. Two and a half hours later and it was time for Harry to head home. The way home Daniel shot a few looks at Harry whenever the boy wasn't looking but Harry finally caught the man's eye ten minutes into the drive.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing. So, did you have a good time today?"

"Well the first part of today really sucked but Hermione made it a bit better."

Daniel smiled. "You feel you're learning a bit from her?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "And the flashcards are a good idea."

Daniel nodded. "Yep, I convinced Emma to have Hermione learn from them years ago because that's how I learned how to study for anything up until I left dental school."

"Wow, so I guess it paid off then huh?" Harry smiled.

"It did."

Harry gave a tiny smile then sighed and looked out the window. Daniel frowned.

"Something wrong son?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You seem kind of down. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"I don't need to talk about anything, besides, you're driving."

"I could stop."

"No, Remus is expecting me as is Holly. Dinner will be on soon," Harry said tonelessly.

"I don't mind at all. C'mon, I feel that something is bugging you son, you know you can tell me anything," Daniel frowned.

"But my family is expecting me."

"I don't want to pressure you but if you want to talk I'm here. I know you're having a bit of trouble with things at home," Daniel went on lightly.

"Things are pretty okay," Harry said quietly. His eyes burned a bit.

Daniel saw this and they were thankfully near a parking lot of a fish and chip shop so he pulled in and stopped the car. Harry was feeling a bit nervous now.

"Really sir- I- I mean Daniel, I'm fine," Harry struggled to say.

"Sir? Something is obviously not okay because the only time you ever called me sir was a year ago," Daniel stated bluntly.

Harry twisted his hands together.

"I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. I know how crazy and hard things can be trying to talk to Remus who seems pretty busy lately and Holly who is stressing about the baby but you can always call me lad, I don't mind at all," Daniel said, touching his shoulder.

"I still don't know why you think something's wrong," Harry whispered.

"You seemed pretty distant today. When I picked you up and after I went downstairs a few times and saw you with Hermione. I know I've seen you looking happier and more at ease at dental appointments there son," Daniel said, lips pulling into a small smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. "I have."

Harry sighed. "I know I have problems, talking- talking with adults sometimes so well, I don't know what to do about it. Especially someone else's dad."

"Just let loose, don't be nervous, it's only me. We get along wonderfully together," Daniel said, hand still on Harry's arm.

"It's nothing you haven't heard before…."

"It makes it only that much easier to tell me something then," Daniel shrugged.

Harry sighed. "Well, I guess I could say at first, you're right. Things- things at home are different now."

Daniel nodded.

"Holly is really excited about the baby but it- its well; I don't know what it is. I'm just not too sure why she's so happy, I'm afraid something else will happen to her and the baby because of the dangers in the wizarding world right now. Um, um…"

"Its okay, you're doing fine so far," Daniel reassured him.

"It makes me a- a bit upset to know that Sirius won't- won't be himself when the baby comes. He's already angry at the idea of it. It's sad because- because it's his very first child. Sure I'm- I'm his kid too but this is one he helped make. His own blood and everything, it's sad that he's not going to- to be the kind of- of father I know he can be," Harry whimpered, eyes stinging more so.

The hold on his shoulder increased.

"Its kind of a bad time for a kid to be born personally. I feel bad for it. To top it off, I feel like I'm- I'm trying to accept the idea too quickly. At- at first, I was angry with it then- then happy. But it didn't last long because- because I knew deep down I was angry about it still and was putting on a sort of show. Now- now I'm happy about it for once- or at least I think I'm happy, but more so I'm worried about it. I- I just want to be generally happy about it for once but I don't think that's ever gonna happen and it makes me feel guilty," Harry said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Daniel took the child in his arms. "I know, this is a very big thing to accept lad, I know…"

Harry sniffed. "And Sirius is completely different as- as I'm sure you know. He's angry all the time, he tries to pick fights and arguments; he demands that he has to know everything about everyone. He hates it when Holly takes me out somewhere- even though its- it's always a doctor's appointment of some kind. He- he- he even tried- tried to h-hit me a few times," Harry confessed.

"Oh, oh no, no don't tell me Harry, oh- he couldn't…." Daniel broke out.

Harry sniffed in the peppermint smell of Daniel's shirt and welcomed the strong hands that circled on his back. Harry didn't say anything for almost a minute.

"Madam- Madam Pomfrey warned us how he would act. She- she even said that most families find it difficult to live with a person under this curse after a week. I didn't want to believe her but now"-

Daniel didn't need Harry to finish that sentence. "And how is Remus in the middle of all this?"

Harry sniffed. "I feel so bad for him. Above everyone he's risked a lot for us. He's a werewolf and may things had to be changed to fit around this and everyone hates him for it and he couldn't go a day without a nasty remark or letter from people when he was working at Hogwarts this year. His book could've sold for more money if he wasn't a werewolf and t hurts him to know that- that there could've been more money raised for the ill and abused children out there that- that are benefiting from the profits and everything." Harry sniffed. "He doesn't say it but it's written in his face. He wants to write more books but is afraid he won't get enough money back from it to help the children…"

Daniel didn't say anything but just allowed the boy to vent out all his frustration on him still.

"He's stuck in the middle of everything. He wants to be on everyone's side because that's just the kind of bloke he is. He wants to be on Holly's side because he knows the horrors she faced recently, being held captive. He knows she's scared and more vulnerable and he wants to help her. She's even afraid of Sirius and he wants to- to comfort her with that but he cant do it as much as he wants because- 'cause Sirius is there watching everyone. He wants to be on Sirius' side too, it's his best friend. He's been his best friend since they were eleven but now- now he doesn't know what to do, what to think. It's really paining him to see Sirius in such a state because no one can do anything about it," Harry cried.

Harry calmed down five minutes later.

"So that's what's on your mind? Your family?" Daniel asked, frowning.

Harry nodded but his head stiffened a second later. "Er- there's still something else."

"Alright."

"But I don't want to say it."

"Is it very horrible?"

"No, not really, I- I would just feel odd talking to you about it," Harry mumbled.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "'Cause it's you. Not in a bad way! But- well, it's what you do…"

"What I do?" Daniel echoed.

"Yeah." Harry looked at him significantly.

"As in my job?" Daniel guessed.

Harry gave a tiny nod.

"What does that have to do with- oh, oh."

Harry didn't say anything.

Daniel sighed. "Emma did talk to me about it a bit that night. You can't say that you're too surprised right?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess not. I'm not a bit- well, surprised about it. I haven't been thinking about it too much, I try not to but it's hard to not think of something that's pretty life-changing as this. Its braces, I'm not gonna mope about it but its pretty huge isn't it?" he looked up at the man.

Daniel frowned. "Only if you want it to be. I personally think its best not to think about it, it won't do any good."

"Yeah, Remus said that too."

"So it's just another thing that's been bumming you out lately?"

"Guess so. It's a stupid thing when you think about it."

"Hey, no its not. It's a commitment that every single person thinks about no matter what. You have every right to be nervous lad."

Harry sighed. "I don't want to be. It's weird to think of it, I never would've thought it would or could happen to me. I'm not looking forward to the eighteenth at all. (_Sigh_) But enough about that…"

It was quiet a few minutes after. Daniel turned to Harry. "Is that it then?"

Harry nodded. "Think so."

Daniel smiled. "Don't you feel better now that you told someone all of this?"

"A little."

Daniel smiled, started up the car and finished the drive to Harry's house. When they arrived Harry could see the lights on in the dining room and sitting room from the large windows. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Before he grabbed his crutches and limped out Harry looked at Daniel. He gave him a hug. "Thanks for listening to me Daniel."

"Hey, no problem, I told you that's what I'm here for," Daniel smiled reassuringly.

Harry smiled, tears in his eyes still. "That's what I like about you, you only know me as myself, Harry, and not the boy who lived. That's why it's so easy to talk to you, I can talk about any simple problems to you and you'll talk to me as any two people would, not like I'm a wizard. I like that."

Daniel smiled widely. "I like that too kiddo."

Harry smiled back, got out the car, waved at Daniel as he began to drive off and walked inside his house.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

There's that then. YA! I'm happy I was able to cut a doctor/healer appointment (TWO!)!! I knew I was able to. It didn't need to be long, all the essentials were later summed up by Harry so ya, it worked. Who liked the talk between Harry and Daniel? I did, I think it was an important part to show that he is one of the very few people Harry will never get angry with and will always be able to go to for 'man-to-man' talks. Although this wasn't a man-to-man talk. Maybe later… I don't think there is anything else to talk about. I'm happy I have more reasons to add to my whole HHR rocks and HG and RHR sucks section on my page later so look out for that. Er, I believe that's it. Toodles.

Wonderbee31: I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I was afraid I was focusing too much on the baby and Holly but it's nice to know I wasn't. Great to know you're excited for it to come! Makes me happy. Had to say that, thanks.

JWOHPfan: basically the same thing as Wonderbee31, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter too! The baby is due Aug 6 so look out! Harry shouldn't be on crutches much longer don't worry. In fact, I believe the next chap will open to see how his leg is fairing with Poppy.

Thanks for the reviews, I want more that 2 or 3 a chapter so keep 'em coming. Thanks. Happy first of July! 23 days until my Dan is as old as me! (sniff)

_Love and magic: Rose 7/1/08_


	8. A Massive Step for Everyone

Harry woke with a pang in his stomach he hadn't quiet felt before this summer on the morning of July thirteenth

**A MASSIVE STEP FOR EVERYONE**

Harry woke with a pang in his stomach he hadn't quiet felt before this summer on the morning of July thirteenth. He was in such a state of nerves he didn't even know why for a moment, but he took a glance at his calendar and saw a blurry scribble on the thirteenth of July and remembered he had written something there last night. The O.W.L. results were to arrive today. Harry gulped and tried to allow his breath to even out. When he was convinced somewhat he was calmer he placed his glasses on his nose and threw his covers off and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He looked back at his bed. Weinki had woken just now and stretched his long skinny body out and yawned. Harry smiled as the cat stretched out both back legs then shook his head causing his ears to twitch.

"Had a nice sleep I take it?" Harry asked him.

Weinki blinked at him then meowed. At that moment Sabrina had woken too and scampered over to Harry and rubbed her furry head on his knuckles.

"Right, breakfast time it is then. C'mon, don't wait up for me, you know I take forever to go up and down the stairs," he told the felines, indicating his crutches. He opened his door and they hurried out and into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Remus with his back at the stove.

"Good morning cub," he greeted.

"Yeah right, I woke with such nerves it's mad," Harry growled.

Five minutes later Holly and Sirius came down as well. Like usual Holly kissed Harry's temple and said good morning to him, and as usual Harry turned a bit pink in the cheeks at this. Before she sat down she opened two cans of wet cat food for the two cats and flicked her wand and the dishes were set down and Weinki and Sabrina hungrily began to eat. Breakfast arrived on the table a minute later. Holly noticed how Harry was picking at his eggs.

"Nervous about today dear?" she asked casually.

"What? What- I mean, why would you think that?" Harry struggled to say.

Holly smiled. "Remus told me last night your O.W.L. results would be arriving today."

"Oh, well, well er, yeah…" Harry said defeated.

"Do you feel you did well?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sure I did all I could but even when I do all I can in class I still tend to screw up."

"That's how your mother used to think my friend, after every exam Lily would go on and on about how she screwed up," Sirius said, waving a forkful of egg in Harry's direction.

"My- my mum used to think like that?" Harry asked, throat tight and determined to not get excited about Sirius' normal remark, even though it was always hard not to.

Sirius nodded. "We would tell her- Lily, you are as smart as ol' Moony here! There's no way you will fail! Didn't ever believe us…" Sirius shook his head and took a large bite from his toast.

"Its true," Remus said with a slight smile.

Harry smiled. "But I don't worry about my marks as much as say- Hermione does. But this is a huge thing; these are the marks that are going to determine if I'll be able to get into the Auror field."

Remus shrugged. "Well nothing to do but wait and hope it's what you want. Now eat up, after being told you lost a pound yesterday I want to make sure you're eating well," he said sternly at the boy.

Harry sighed but began to eat, but not much. "Do- do you know when they're gonna come?" he asked throatily to Remus after finishing his juice.

"Anytime I believe," he answered.

Harry bit his lip. "Well- well I'll just be in my room until then."

Remus nodded and Harry retreated there. He didn't have to wait long. Harry was in his room and was looking out his window, mindlessly stroking Sabrina when he saw an owl flying in the far distance. He stiffened, watching the direction it was flying. It was flying towards the way to his house. Harry's breath hitched, his hand was frozen on Sabrina's back. She nudged his hand to tell him to stroke her more but he didn't pay attention. He saw the owl swoop down suddenly and he knew it was going to land by the window in the kitchen, or into the house if the window was open. Harry waited twenty-five seconds or so and he heard Remus' voice from downstairs.

"HARRY! HARRY, COME DOWN HERE!"

"Oh god, this is it isn't it?" Harry breathed to his kitten.

She looked at him, confused. Harry drew in a breath, grabbed his crutches and went downstairs. Remus was standing in the kitchen, holding a letter. A pretty barn owl was standing on the counter of the bar and was cleaning his feathers. Harry's arms shook as he propelled his body forward on his walking aids. He sat down at the breakfast table. Holly was sitting down there as well, Sirius was standing by Remus. Harry sort of wished they weren't all waiting around for him to find out how terrible he did in his exams. Remus wordlessly passed him the letter and Harry took it, his mouth feeling as though it was stuffed in cotton. Harry's fingers trembled terribly as he tried to open the letter. At last he was able to open the letter. He didn't even look at it but instead put it face forward to his chest, preparing himself to see nothing but D's or even T's. All was silent in the kitchen, even Sirius seemed to notice how important and stressful this was as of now. Finally Harry willed himself to look down.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**PASS GRADES**_: OUTSTANDING (O)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)

ACCEPTABLE (A)

_**FAIL GRADES:**_

POOR (P)

DREADFUL (D)

TROLL (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy P

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms A

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination D

Herbology A

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Harry licked his lips; he read the sheet a few more times over, seeing if he understood correctly. He didn't bother with another sheet of parchment that came with the letter in his hands now. Finally he slowly took his eyes off the paper. Remus' brows were raised.

"Well? What did you get?" he asked.

Harry handed the parchment over to him carefully, dreading what his uncle would say. Harry felt like he could've done better so he was waiting for the blow from the man. He could only remember too well how Vernon blew up at him the minimum times he got word of a bad mark from Harry in primary school or when he achieved a higher mark or comment from a teacher than Dudley. He could hear Vernon yelling his head off, shouting how he was a stupid boy who could do nothing right or was messing around with his precious son's mind, causing Dudley to fail. Harry got the shivers just then. To him it felt as if it was taking an hour for Remus to read the parchment over.

Finally Remus took his eyes off and looked at Harry. Harry was surprised he wasn't glaring at him or yelling. A small smile was on his face. "Congratulations cub!" he cried happily and hugged him. Harry was caught off-guard at the motion.

"I- er- what? What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"You did very well," Remus smiled.

"No I didn't- I did horrible!" Harry pointed out.

"Let me see," Holly said, holding out an arm to the letter. Remus passed it to her. A few seconds later her face emerged from the letter too and she too was beaming. "Congratulations sweetie!" she kissed his cheek.

A second later Sirius was also smiling. "You did pretty well indeed kid!" he said, setting the letter back on the table.

"What is everyone so happy about? I did horrible, really horrible. I could've done so much better," Harry glowered.

"How could you say that Harry? You achieved six O.W.L.s, that's pretty good," Remus said.

"It isn't! I took nine classes and only passed six! I failed three!" Harry cried.

"Oh so what? The ones that are really useful are the ones you passed," Remus frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me. Every parent harps on a subject their kid has failed. Stop putting on a show."

"I'm not, I'm really proud at you cub, I really am," Remus said sincerely.

Harry looked highly skeptical still.

"Really Harry, I am highly proud at you and what you accomplished. I know how hard the O.W.L.s is, especially for you. You had a lot on your plate at that time remember? And the fact is you were able to pass six classes- one with an Outstanding is pretty terrific indeed," Remus said seriously, kneeling down and coming to Harry's height, hands on his knees.

Harry looked into the man's amber eyes and frowned. "You're- you're really proud for me?" he asked softly.

Remus nodded.

Harry couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "Thanks."

Remus ruffled his hair and got to his feet again. "And I'm happy you received the best mark in my class," he winked.

Harry smiled wider. "Well it's the easiest and most interesting." His smile faded suddenly. "But I still know I could've done better. I had a lot on my mind during the exams, if I didn't I know I could've done better, especially in Charms."

"Flitwick might still accept you as a N.E.W.T. student Harry; I know in my day he accepted anyone who achieved a passing grade. An A is still passing so well, it only makes sense to take in a student who received that mark," Remus said candidly.

Harry still didn't look too pleased. "I just know I could've done better and now it's too late, these are the marks I have and will always have…"

"But they are still great marks," Holly tried to convince him.

"What really sucks about it is I can't be an Auror now," Harry went on.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me at my career appointment that Snape refuses to take in students in his N.E.W.T. classes who don't achieve an O in the O.W.L.s."

Remus bit his lip. "Oh, oh right…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes. Finally Sirius was the one to break it. "Have you ever considered another career path besides an auror Harry?"

Harry looked at him, then at his hands. "No, that's the only thing I could see myself doing."

"Well don't give up hope Harry, there are plenty of jobs out there that I know you'll be happy with," Remus said encouragingly, shaking his shoulders slightly. "You shouldn't focus your mind on just one job in case for whatever reason you're unable to do it. C'mon, what else is on your mind?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing Remus. I only wanted to be an auror."

"Well how about a professor? A Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? That might be up your alley right?" Remus suggested.

"No, I don't fancy teaching. It's hard enough to control everyone during the D.A. meetings."

"Oh! I know- you could be a professional Quidditch player," Holly said happily.

Harry couldn't help but have a tiny grin form at the right side of his mouth. "I don't think I need the added fame. Plus, its extremely fun to do it for school but I know it would be ten times tougher to do it professionally, there would be so many things you can and cant do, you'd have to travel everywhere without content…it would loose its fun."

"I bet the Kestrels would love to have you on their team," Remus said.

"_Pff_, yeah right. Lynch is a terrific seeker; they won't be replacing him for years. Plus their Irish, not English. I wouldn't want to leave London."

"Hmm, well you should think about what you'd like to do then cub, you'll think of something. In fact, I think I might know what would help you out in that…hmm, I'm going to stop by Diagon Alley for a bit, be back soon," Remus said suddenly.

"How- how long will you be gone for?" Holly rushed at him.

"Don't worry, ten minutes minimum, twenty max. Why? Sirius is holding up pretty well so far," Remus whispered to her.

"Its not that, I have a healer's appointment in a half hour and well, Harry at home with Sirius…."

"Hm, well I could wait until you return then."

"Thanks, it should be longer than an hour- if at all. Hr. Marrenson is just going to check the baby and myself out quickly to see how fast he's growing," Holly said fondly, hands on her belly.

Remus smiled. "Alright then."

Just then the phone rang. Remus who was closet answered it. "Hello?" he smiled. "Should've known. Yes, just a sec…" he handed the phone to Harry. "Guess who."

Harry's eyes went wide. "She's calling me already? That must mean…"

"Slow are you? Go on," Remus said, nodding upstairs.

Harry took the phone and went upstairs. He came down a minute later. "Remus! Remus, I have a question," Harry said looking a little guilty.

"You want to come over?"

"Well, she told me she wanted to go in-depth with our marks and everything. She sounds a bit well, crazy right now so I reckon its best."

Remus sighed. "How are you getting there?"

"Um, Hermione? How am I getting there?" he said into the phone. "Her dad will pick me up," he told the werewolf.

Remus sighed. "Daniel probably doesn't want to pick you up and drop you off on his day off Harry," he said wearily.

"He doesn't mind, she told me."

"Ohhh, fine, I suppose there's no reason for you to not go."

Harry smiled. "I can come over 'Mione! Yeah, okay, okay, right, see you then, I love you." He then hung up.

Sirius frowned when he looked at the table Harry's O.W.L. results were on. "What's this?" he asked, holding out another letter.

Remus took it. "Oh, it just tells what marks Harry got in his practical and theory exams. The marks from both are weighed out to come up with the overall mark for each class. Do you want to see Harry?"

"I er- I guess so." He opened the letter.

_**Practical and theory final marks for Harry James Potter:**_

Astronomy: Practical- A Theory- A

Care of Magical Creatures: Practical- E

Charms: Practical- E Theory-A

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical- O Theory-O

Divination: Practical: D

Herbology: Practical- E Theory- A

History of Magic: Theory- D

Potions: Practical- E Theory- A

Transfiguration: Practical- E Theory- E

Harry didn't look too surprised. He sighed as he handed it back to Remus.

"C'mon Harry, you shouldn't beat yourself up about your marks like this," Remus said looking a bit upset.

"I have so many A's though."

"It means 'Acceptable', it means you still passed," Remus said.

"But barely. Why is it that some classes I got an E and A in but the final grade is either an A or E. I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"My final Charms mark was an A and I received an E and A in the exams but in Potions my final mark was an E yet I relieved an E and A in the two exams too," Harry pointed out.

"It depends on the points too you know. Maybe they added up all the points in your potions exams and it came out to be more points than the ones in your Charms exams," Remus explained.

"Oh." Harry then frowned again. "But that still doesn't make sense."

Remus sighed. "What else don't you get cub?"

"Obviously you get the same amount of points in the end don't you? I mean, say an A is worth five points but an E is worth ten, well I would still end up with the same mark in both classes wouldn't I?"

"It doesn't work like that. Granted, I don't know everything about O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s but I do know some things. Let's say an A is a range between um- one to five points and an E is six to ten. They choose which of those numbers you're closest to. They add up all the points you received and see where it lands on their number scale. Does that make any sense?" Remus tried to explain.

"Not really…"

Remus smiled. "I'll go over it later maybe. It's really not as complicated as it seems. Now go on and get dressed and ready for Hermione."

Harry nodded and went to take a bath and get changed. Daniel came over an hour later to pick Harry up. Again Daniel couldn't help but notice how nervous Harry seemed to be. He didn't want to pry but he was afraid the talk they had last night didn't do the poor boy any good. He was just about to give up hope of Harry saying anything when he finally spoke up- ten minutes into the ride.

"I got my O.W.L. results today," Harry said ever-so-softly.

"You did?" Daniel said with a smile. "Are you happy with the marks?"

"Not really."

Daniel frowned. "You aren't? Surely your marks aren't that bad, you seem like a pretty bright boy to me."

Harry smiled. "Thanks but I really am not. I've always had troubles with exams. I'm more of a do-it-now kind of person. Its- it's a bit hard for me to do something where I'm supposed to sit and think for hours. I'm better at doing things under pressure."

"I would think doing a timed exam would qualify as 'under pressure'," Daniel stated.

Harry smirked. "Yeah well, not that kind of pressure. Like- hands on pressure. If I have to do something that's fight or flight than I'm able to think clearly. Do you get it?"

Daniel smiled. "I do."

"That's why I think my marks in the practical portion of my exams were better than those of the theory portions."

"I understand you completely Harry, I'm exactly like that. I think you sort of have to be if you're going to be a dentist, you have to be able to work with your hands then and now- ask questions later."

Harry smiled. "Wow, we really do have a lot in common huh?"

"You could say that. That's why you're going to work so well as my future son-in-law!" he joked and ruffled the child's hair.

"Hey!" Harry cried and ducked. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey I didn't do anything, thank-you for talking to me."

"That talk we had last night really- really opened my eyes a bit. It really made me want to talk about my thoughts and stuff to others," Harry said shyly.

Daniel cast a side-ways grin. "Glad to help then lad."

When Harry walked into the door of the Granger household ten minutes later he was greeted by Emma. "Hello again dear, you've been over so many times already and I never seen you!" she cried and kissed his cheek causing Harry to turn a bit pink; he would never get over people fussing over him and missing him.

"Yeah, well I'm here now," Harry said.

Emma smiled. Hermione came forward a look of madness on her face. She did not smile at Harry but instead cried out, "Oh my goodness Harry! I did horribly!"

"Hermione, calm down, he just walked in," Daniel said sternly.

"But Dad"-

"No young lady, give him room to breathe before you shout at his face."

Hermione scowled. She then looked at Harry who had a look of discomfort, standing on his good leg. "Are you still in pain? I would've thought you're leg would be healing by now."

"It's not that, my arms hurt a tad bit."

"Why?"

"Oh, just the after effects of four failed attempts of drawing blood from them a couple days ago," he grunted.

"Oh, oh Harry I'm sorry, I forgot," Hermione said sadly.

"No, its okay, I'll survive. So uh, guess you wanna go over our O.W.L. results huh?"

"Yes! Oh Harry I did horrible!" she wailed again.

"_I'm_ the one who did horrible Hermione, you always beat me in every exam," Harry said wearily.

"No I don't! Oh just- oh Harry!" she forced him in a seat and showed him her results. Harry handed his over very carefully; afraid at how she would react when she saw his marks.

Harry looked down and smirked, he wasn't surprised to fine ten O's and one E, which was in DADA. Again, it seemed to take a long while to get someone to look over his results. She looked up finally, looking a bit confused.

"Go on say it, I know you're dying to," Harry said tonelessly.

Hermione still looked puzzled. She opened her mouth, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"I did horrible, say it," Harry urged her.

Finally- "No you didn't," she said.

"Oh please, I have six out of nine O.W.L.s and only one O."

"But- I mean- I know you did as well as you could."

Harry let out a dry laugh. "That's the best you got?"

"Oh Harry, what do you want me to say?" Hermione snapped.

"The truth."

"It is the truth."

"If you were really proud of me you'd of said it a long time ago."

Hermione sighed and sat down across from him. "Do you know why you received marks like this then?"

Harry shrugged. "I was really stressed out at that time. You know, Holly was missing, I was still angry with Sirius. I was having the dreams….I just had too much on my mind during the exams. I'm sure I could've done better if I didn't have so much to think about."

"Maybe, but there isn't anything you can do about it then. But you should still be a bit happy, you did as well as you could and passed over half your classes. You brought the D you had in Potions up significantly!" she said with a smile.

"What's the point now that I can't get into N.E.W.T. potions to become an auror?" Harry said tonelessly.

Hermione felt bad for him. She suddenly pulled at his arm. "C'mon, let's talk things over in my room."

Harry obliged and hobbled upstairs and into her bedroom. Hermione shut the door and sat down next to him on her bed. "So an auror was the only thing you ever wanted to do then?" she asked, taking a hold of his heavily scarred right hand (due to Dolores Umbridge's detentions that left him with horrible scars after loosing too much blood back in November).

Harry sighed. "Yeah, and McGonagall told me that Snape absolutely refuses to take in anyone who doesn't receive an O in his N.E.W.T. class."

"But maybe if Dumbledore"-

"Please, he has nothing to do with this. This is the mark I received and I can't do anything to change it. If I could it wouldn't be my true mark, now I have to think of a career I want to do besides an auror…."

"Surely you thought of something besides an auror," Hermione said.

"That's the problem, I haven't. I guess I was a bit too focused on that path that I didn't stop to think of doing anything else."

"But there has to be something you know how to do besides DADA," Hermione said with a look of determination on her face.

"I'm not good at anything else."

Hermione thought. "Oh! You're a terrific flyer, you could play Quidditch professionally!"

"Remus already suggested that. I wouldn't want to; I know doing it professionally would take the fun out of it. You'd have to be everywhere at once, wake up at the crack of dawn to practice, so many people around the world would be counting on you, you'd have to be physically fitter than I am now, not to mention my face would be plastered everywhere ten times as bad," Harry said sticking up his nose.

"You don't know that. Plus I know you can react well under pressure."

"Yeah but there shouldn't be so much pressure when it comes to Quidditch. I don't want to do it."

"Fine," Hermione huffed.

"Well what about you? Are you defiantly going to be a healer?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, beaming. "I am! And a pediatrician too! I'm so excited to start training!"

"Yeah but in another two years," Harry added.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't rush things."

"Isn't it a bit funny that the one class you received the lowest mark in was the class I got the highest in?" Harry suddenly said, trying to smile.

"I know, how is that possible? I'm really disappointed in myself," Hermione said looking upset.

"But everything else was an O so you really shouldn't beat yourself over it so much."

"Oh that's what my dad keeps telling me! The fact is I was so close to having straight O's but I missed one! One class! And the one class that you received your only O in!" Hermione said hysterically.

"But you still have eleven O.W.L.s," Harry reminded her.

"Oh you don't understand…." Hermione shook her head, but paused it, her eyes wide. "Wait…you still want to help people don't you?"

"Yes…why?"

She didn't say anything but pulled out something off her desk and shoved it under his nose. Harry looked at it. It was a leaflet for St. Mungo's. "Er- Hermione? What are you doing? I can't become a healer, I don't have enough O.W.L.s, plus I can't stand blood," Harry said in confusion.

"No, not that- turn to the third page!" she said impatiently.

Harry unfolded it and did as he was told, still bewildered. It was a small explanation of a basic nurse. Harry was really wondering what his girlfriend was getting at now. "Are you serious? I can't be a nurse, that's a woman's job."

Hermione raised a brow.

"You know what I mean- when was the last time you saw a man checking a patient over before a doctor walked in? I'm not going to do that."

"Oh fine but I was thinking you might want to because you're only checking people over and wont be working on them so you wont have to worry about blood, plus it doesn't call for as much as a healer," she snapped and ripped the leaflet out of his hands.

"Sorry but it just doesn't sound as interesting. I want something that will be different each day. To help others out in a wide arrange of problems."

"Oh! Look at this then"- she thrust another leaflet in his face. It was for Eyilee's Optometry.

"I don't fancy looking into people's eyes all day 'Mione, sorry," Harry said, handing it back to her.

"It's a way to help people though!"

"Well I don't know if helping people out by any sort of healing job fits me."

"Why not?" Hermione pressed on.

"Well, it'll be hard first off, plus I don't want to have a job similar to yours. I mean, I suppose it might be okay but you have your work cut out for you," Harry said.

"What do you want? I'm ready to research anything," Hermione said clearly.

"Well, if you _could_ find a healing job- and that's could underlined- if you could find one that doesn't require blood all the time, is exciting and would take me as a student with the O.W.L. results I have then I'll consider it," Harry challenged.

A large smile crept on Hermione's face. "You got yourself a deal then Potter."

"Alright then. What do I get if I win the bet?"

"Oh but you wont. I know there is something out there that falls under your requirements."

"If you're that sure…"

"Oh I am," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry stayed at the Granger's house for two hours before he had to return home. He was happy to learn from Holly when he walked in #31 that her and the baby were doing fine from her trip to her healer not long ago. He was also happy to learn from Remus that Poppy would be coming over to check him over tomorrow. With that info in his head and the hope that his leg would finally be able to have weight on it again, Harry fell into an easy sleep that night.

It was before lunch time that Poppy Pomfrey came over by floo. At first she checked Sirius out, because it wouldn't take as long as Harry's exam. She was happy that he was getting his memory back but he was still irrational and had frequent nightmares and attacks on his brain and it would still take several months for him to become normal again, but he was now able to uphold conversations with little or now problem. No one was surprised at this but they were a bit upset- especially Harry.

"Alright Harry, into your room then," Poppy said briskly, after coming out of Sirius' room and finishing him in the hall outside his door. Harry nodded and went inside.

Harry smiled when he sat on his bed and looked at the nurse. He had missed her. He could tell she had missed him too for she was smiling as well. She set her medical bag on the edge of his bed and sat down on one of his chairs and faced him. "How have you been Harry dear?"

Harry shrugged. "Off and on."

"How is it living with Sirius?"

Harry sighed. "A bit difficult."

"Well I did warn you it would be something you'd have to get accustomed too," Poppy sighed.

"I know, its just still- a bit hard to- to accept it."

Poppy nodded. "How is your leg doing then? Have you been able to move it or put weight on it?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't want to risk it. I might touch down on my toes once in a while but I never put weight on my foot at all."

Poppy nodded. "That's good to know. Well then let's see how it is then shall we?" she had Harry take off his pants and socks and she took of the brace on his leg that stabilized it. She looked at his left leg then his right to compare.

Harry was looking at his legs too now and gasped. "Wow…"

Poppy smiled. "Yes, its looks different doesn't it?"

Harry nodded mutely. "It's so much straighter…"

"It is. I knew you had it in you to go with this. I told you what to do and what not to do when it came with your leg so in the end it will be nice and straight and healed again and you pulled through. Congratulations Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't even hear her call him by his surname. "You- you think it's healed then?"

"Let me see…" she waved her wand over his leg a few times. She nodded. "It is around ninety percent healed Harry."

"Oh wow, that's great!"

"It is."

"So, so what will I do about it now? Since it's still not one hundred?" Harry asked.

"It will help to use the leg sparsely every so often. At night you will have to wear this"- she pulled out a small brown slip or cover of some sort from her bag. "It's a specially designed slip that goes over your ankle to help it rest and heal and not move as you sleep. It is the only thing that is not healed up all the way. The rest of your leg is fairing very nicely. In the mean time you will have to use this to walk around"- she pulled out something else from her bag. It was the size of a normal writing pen but she taped it with her wand and it grew and became a handsome deep brown cane with a black handle. She handed it to him.

"I'll have to use a cane?" Harry asked, looking at the handsome piece of wood in his hands.

"You will."

Harry sighed. "Suppose its loads better than crutches or a wheelchair. At least I can put weight on my right leg now."

She nodded. "I want you to do that right now."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I want you to try walking on your leg again with the cane. I want to see if you're able to do so yet," Poppy explained.

"Er- okay…" Harry swung his bare skinny legs over his bed and got to his left foot. He ever-so-cautiously touched his floor with his right toes- and the tips at that. With some encouragement he was able to put his toes on the floor all the way and gradually placed his whole foot down. He then proceeded to walk around on his right leg. It hurt too much to use the cane so he practiced with his crutches first before gradually starting on the cane. It took some getting used to again and it hurt him a bit but after almost an hour later he was able to use the cane with ease.

Poppy seemed to be proud of Harry's accomplishment as well and couldn't refrain from beaming when he walked around his room. She shook her head, determined to get her controlling manner back. "Well then Harry, I believe I've done all I needed to do," she said swiftly.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"Oh, well, see you then. Thanks again for well, fixing me."

"It's my job, wouldn't dream of doing anything else. I will see you in September then."

"No- you're coming to my birthday aren't you?" Harry asked looking a tad hurt.

"Oh, well…."

"Please? You're a family friend, I want you to come."

"Oh well, I suppose so," Poppy said, blushing a bit.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "I'll owl you when to come."

She smiled. "Well then I'll be waiting." She hugged him and he hugged her back. With a smile she walked out his room.

The next day turned out to be a very interesting one indeed. After breakfast Sirius chased Holly upstairs and into her room. When Holly turned around she gasped, seeing Sirius standing very close to her. "H- hi Sirius. What is it?"

"I was thinking about something…"

"Okay."

"You said a while ago that you still don't have a name for the baby didn't you?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Um- that's correct, yes."

"Well, if the kid's coming in early August and its already mid-July, I reckon it's about time to think of one, don't you?"

"A name? For- for our child?"

"Yes, for our child."

Holly squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I've been waiting for you to ask me about that forever!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean, with- with everything going on…sorry, it's just a bit overwhelming," she said waving her hand about.

"Well I would imagine so; this is what the kid is going to be called for the rest of his life so we have to make sure we come up with something nice."

Holly could cry, she could see a genuine happiness about Sirius' face she only saw months ago whenever they talked about the baby. This only proved to her that he was indeed getting steadily better. "This is going to take some major and careful planning you know."

"I know, so how do you want to go about it? First off- are you one hundred percent sure it's going to be a boy?"

Holly nodded. "Well- maybe ninety-nine percent, there's always a chance it could be wrong in the end but for now, it's a definite boy."

Sirius nodded. "Alright, so how many names is he going to have? Just the usual first, middle and last or three middle names or what?"

"Well I was thinking- hmm, wait…" Holly frowned. "Well, there is something I was thinking of but I don't know what you would think about it."

"Well lets find out together shall we?" he smiled.

"Well," Holly was twisting her hands together. "Well, I sort of wanted all of us to be a part of the baby, you, Remus, Harry and myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well I was thinking that we would give the baby a long name. It sort of adds character and makes him different from everyone else, don't you agree?"

"I do, that's what James was trying to convince with Lily when Harry was born. He wanted to put in the name Edgar in his name somewhere but she flat-out disagreed."

Holly smiled. "So, do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so."

"I want everyone in this house to come up with a name for the baby and well, he'll have a nice five-word long name."

"Wait, am I going to give him a name too or is the name I'm giving him just going to be Black? Because that's not entirely fair," Sirius said crossly.

"No, you'll give him two names then. Your surname and another," Holly smiled.

"Oh, well alright then," Sirius said with a swift smile.

"I think we should tell Remus about it now, see what he wants to do."

"_Ppfff_, he better not want to give the kid the name Romulus," Sirius scoffed to himself as he followed his girlfriend to find the werewolf.

Remus was now in the kitchen, monitoring the dishes as they washed themselves, and was putting each clean one away where they belonged after they dried. He was a bit thrown off when he turned around and both Sirius and Holly were standing there, looking-well, normal, even excited a bit.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"Remus, we have a huge question to ask you," Holly said.

"What? The both of you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then…"

Holly looked at Sirius nervously, then back at him. "Well, we were just wondering what we were going to do when it came time to naming the baby and we both agree that we want him to have a nice long name. With that said, we sort of thought it would only be fitting if each member of the household came up with one…." She finished, very afraid what he would say.

"You- you want me to- to come up with a name for your baby?" Remus said eyes as wide as galleons.

"Yes," Holly said, biting her lip.

"Oh no, no, no no, I couldn't do that. I don't want to do that," Remus said defiantly.

"But we were wondering"-

"No, no no no, I'm not going to do it," Remus shook his head, firmer than before.

"C'mon- it'll be cool wouldn't it?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm not going to. C'mon you two, it's your kid, not mine. You come up with his name, however long you want it to be."

"But we want everyone to think of a name for him," Holly said. "And if you don't then he's only going to have four names."

"No, it's inappropriate on my part, being an adult too. No, I don't want to."

"But you never no"-

"No Holly, I refuse to, there, that's my final statement."

Defeated, the couple retreated back upstairs, but not before Holly hung around to whisper to Remus, "I'm actually having a normal conversation with him! With him! Sirius!" she said excitedly.

Remus smiled and she hurried off as fast as she could. Sirius was now pacing the floor but after a couple minutes he stopped and faced Holly. "Holly, who's going to have the honor of giving the kid his first name?"

"Oh, oh that, I don't really know. I mean- if you want to…"

"No, he's yours too, you should think of it. C'mon, it makes perfect sense, you give him his first name, I give him his last."

Holly smiled. "But I still don't want to give him the name he's going to be called by everyone else."

"Then who is?"

After some arguing, Holly's eyes grew wide and she gave him a significant look. Sirius seemed to know what she was thinking and he smiled, nodding.

"Just think- it's the perfect choice. A great thing between the two for the rest of their lives. A great bong they can't break."

Sirius nodded. A few moments later Harry heard knocking at his door. He went to open it and was shocked to find Holly and Sirius there looking, well, just as normal and excited as Remus found them not long ago.

"Wha-what is it?" Harry stammered.

"Oh, we were just thinking about what to call the baby," Holly said casually.

"We want him to have a long name see- and allow all of us to come up with one of the names, but Remus already refused to think of one," Sirius said looking a bit angry.

Harry's eyes were wide. "What- what do I have to do with it?"

"Well, we would like for you to come up with one of the names," Holly said carefully. His- first name to be exact."

"Oh no, no way in _hell_ am I going to do that," Harry said.

"Why not?" Sirius couldn't help but snap.

"I have nothing to do with this baby. I might be a bit okay with the idea now- and better at accepting it than I was in the past but this- this is really pushing it. I don't want to do it."

"Do you want to at least think on it for a while?" Holly suggested.

"No! My decision is clear! I can't do that; I don't _want_ to do that. And his first name? Are you insane? That's your job!" Harry pointed at them.

"This will be a great thing for you to do boy!" Sirius suddenly shouted at Harry.

Harry backed away and hit the bench below his bed causing him to trip. "N-no, I w-wont do it."

Sirius was growing livid. Holly pushed him out the door. "I have it under control Sirius, really."

"Did you just hear him?!" the man said widely.

"Yes, yes, but please, let me talk to him okay? please." He looked at her with crazed eyes but he turned around and marched off. Holly sighed- grateful at how easy it was to have him leave this time and she shut Harry's door behind her and looked at the teen.

Harry's eyes were wide. Holly stepped closely to him and sat next to him on his bench. She took his hand. "Why don't you want to think of a name for the baby Harry?"

"Because- it's very improper for me to do so- being the brother and everything. It's his first name, the name above all his others that people will know him by. I can't have such a burden placed onto my shoulders if- I mean, I just can't," Harry said looking somber.

"I was hoping you would think it would be a neat idea, I great way to share a special bond between your younger brother that no one else has with their siblings. How many parents ask the older child in the house to think of a name for the new baby? Not many."

Harry shrugged. "It's still really big."

"Do you want to at least think about it?"

"I don't know Holly, like I said- it's your job. Why don't you want to think of his name? Aren't you afraid I'm going to think of something really, well, wacky?"

Holly chuckled. "You aren't the 'wacky' type Harry, you aren't Tonks."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"And if you do think of a name I don't like, I won't lie to you. I don't want to call my kid, let's say-Christopher for the rest of my life if I don't like the name Christopher. By the way, I really don't like the name Christopher," she whispered to him.

Harry laughed.

"You see, even if you get in fights with your brother you both can always think back and know that you gave him his name, you marked him forever. You will always be remembered by that. You had a privilege no one else really gets. Plus, I believe it's a great way for you to feel involved with the baby. I know he's not your brother related by blood by he will in heart- plus you will both share the name Black. I know why you're so sad sometimes dear, I know this baby business is overwhelming and hard to capture still but maybe- after this, it won't seem so bad. You might actually be happier when he's born," Holly said, trying to change Harry's mind.

Harry sighed and looked at his folded hands. "Can- can I think about it at least? And tell you my decision tonight?"

Holly smiled. "Of course."

Harry smiled toothily at her back. "Thanks."

"No, thank-you. Well I better bathe- my back is killing me and we all know how soothing a bath can be," Holly said, grunting as she got to her feet.

She gave Harry another smile and left the room. It was 10:30 P.M. soon enough and like usual, Holly tucked Harry in that night, telling him and anyone else she couldn't help but do so- it was the mother in her that so badly wanted to surface.

"I really hope you don't mind me doing this every night Harry," Holly said looking a bit upset as she took off Harry's glasses and set them aside that night.

"Its fine, I like it," Harry assured her.

"Really? Because I know it seems as if I'm trying to take on the role as your mother but you don't need that. I keep telling my mother you don't need it."

"No- I do. I mean, not coddling 24/7, but I do like well, what you've been doing since I came home for the summer. Everyone sort of needs a mother figure in their life don't they?"

"But I've been doing so much," Holly pressed on.

Harry shrugged. "So you take me to all my doctor appointments, so what? No one else can. Plus you talk to me and take me out for a fun day in London; everyone needs that once in a while, even a bloke. I don't mind at all."

Holly smiled and kissed his temple. "Oh, did- did you think of- of what you wanted to do-?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Well-?"

"I- I'll do it, I'll think of your kid's first name."

Holly squealed with happiness and kissed him again. "Oh thank-you so much Harry! Oh, you won't regret this."

"I hope not," Harry said softly.

"Are you quiet sure you thought this through?"

Harry nodded. "I sort of liked at the reasons you gave me, plus a few I gave myself," he said with a tiny grin.

"Great, oh but don't tell anyone what it is yet alright?"

"What? Not even you?"

"Oh no."

"But don't you want to know the name I pick for your baby?"

"I do but not until he's born," Holly said clearly.

"Why? That's, well, a bit odd isn't it?"

Holly smiled. "Actually you might find it's a great idea when you start a family in the future. It's a good thing to not tell anyone- especially your parents what you want to call your baby because parents are usually very judgmental when it comes to babies. And if you know my mother like I do she will be highly judgmental on what the baby's name is going to be. They will start to say what they feel about the name if you tell it to them weeks or even days before the baby is born. They might get upset that you won't name him after someone or they might think the name is too weird. You understand don't you?" Holly explained.

"A bit. So by not telling them what the name is until the very last minute"-

"They won't want to say much on it because once the baby is born, they will fall in love with him so unlikely the name won't even matter as much," Holly concluded.

"Wow, that _is_ a smart idea," Harry noted.

She smiled. "So don't tell anyone until I ask you or the healers ask you what the baby's name is going to be once he is born alright?"

Harry nodded. Holly was about to get up but stopped and turned to face him again. "Oh, just to give you a few tips- I don't want him to be called anything too old-fashioned like Mike or Tim and I don't want anything weird like Rain or Swallow or anything really wacky such as Jim-Bob-Kelvingstien or Heppitartious alright?" Holly said amusedly, thinking of names off the top of her head.

"Alright," Harry smiled. "What do you want then?"

"Something normal but not too normal. Like- Brenden or Jaylen. It's cute, it's not weird but it's not too common. Do you understand?"

Harry thought. "So something like Aflyn?"

"Well that's too odd but along the lines of that, yes."

"I'll get right on it."

"Don't stress yourself too much; he's not due till August."

Harry nodded and with a final kiss on the cheek and a 'thank-you' from his healer, Harry began to try and sleep.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

I hope you liked the chapter! And the idea of Harry coming up with the baby's name, I hope you see the reasons behind it. Uuummm….it was nice to see Harry's leg is getting better and Sirius is now able withhold a conversation, although he is still irrational and will still yell out. I hope you also understand Harry's final O.W.L. marks. I believed he had more on his mind in my story than in canon world so it affected his marks more, plus, some stories have the marks of his theory and practical exams and I wanted to do that even if its not in the book because Harry could see how he got the final mark by adding the points up with the two he received and averaging it to one final grade. I hope I make sense of it but I know I didn't, I know what I'm trying to explain about the marks but I guess it didn't transfer too well on the screen. With that said, think I'll go hit the reviews I received and wanted to reply to. I had several this week, thanks a lot! Keep 'em coming!

HarryRulez: thanks, Sirius won't be one hundred percent for months I'm afraid but he will get better as the time goes by as you just read here.

Krysta.M: you're welcome! I wanted to send a message to all the people who sent a reply to the other story after I posted it because I hate the thought of never answering someone back online. Hope to here from you soon!

Nearly-As-Loony-As-Luna: hey! You're back! I'll reply to your PM later but I'll reply to your reviews now! Hee, its fun to know Hermione is teaching Harry isn't it? I wondered that too, especially with Harry. With Ron and other wizards who knows how much they learned before Hogwarts. With Harry, he was about to go to secondary school but went to Hogwarts instead, which means we know he didn't learn anything such as math and English when he went. We never hear anything during the summer of Harry catching up or whatever so it makes perfect sense that he still has the basic knowledge of a 10-yr-old. And I figured Hermione would've had help during her holidays so…ya.

Remus doesn't have feelings for Holly. lol- I was wondering if anyone was going to say anything about that. Naw, he was just a bit embarrassed she kissed him, like Harry is when she kisses him. He's not doing anything to hurt Sirius, don't worry. Haha, I loved the part about Harry's jeans too, you know boys would never want to throw out a particular messy article of clothing for whatever reason, and Harry's makes sense, lol. And yes- the healer is a bit of a bitch huh? I might have Holly switch after the baby is born, who knows. And I know, it was sweet for Harry to ask Remus to see a healer as well, aww.

Thanks for the reviews. They make me smile for a bit. (sniff) but where are my other regulars? Blackmagic67, fibinaci…I miss you. It makes me sad, please come back from wherever you are. Right, well, come back for ch. 9- ciao

_Love and magic: Rose July 8, 2008_


	9. So This is What it Comes Down to

The next couple of days were not on Harry's side he soon found out

**SO THIS IS WHAT IT COMES DOWN TO….**

The next couple of days were not on Harry's side he soon found out. When he woke on June sixteenth, he demanded Holly to check his teeth out like she promised she would to see if they would indeed ever straighten on their own. Since it was close to his sixteenth birthday and sixteen was the year teeth stopped straightening on their own (if they ever did) Holly was able to see if there would ever be any change with Harry. She sadly told him there wouldn't be and Harry couldn't help but storm off to his room, angry at the thought. He did not stay long however because he still had to eat breakfast. With that in mind he was held up in his room all day long on his own accord and did not want to speak to anyone. Sirius of course did not like this idea at all, for he constantly expressed how much he hated when 'that boy' would shut himself up in his room but Remus knew Harry needed time to himself and argued the matter over with the man.

It was the night of July 17th and Harry was still in his room, thoughts of everything hitting his brain full-force causing him to put his face into his pillow and yell in it. He then heard a knock on his door. He sighed and called out in a dull tone, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Remus, with a tray of food floating next to him. "Hey cub, I know you aren't up to eating with everyone so I brought you up some dinner."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as the tray plopped itself on his knees. He did not eat the pork chops, mashed potatoes or mixed veggies on it just yet. He instead poked at the pork with his fork.

"Don't worry; it isn't that frozen stuff Holly has been buying. I made it myself," Remus smiled.

Harry raised a brow.

"I just thought it was time for some home-cooked meals again. Not that I'm complaining that you haven't been doing it- you can do it when and if you want to. I thought a home-cooked meal might cheer you up slightly cub."

Harry sighed. "Thanks Moony but I don't know what will. I don't mean to act like a spoiled little kid but I really can't help but- but"-

"-feel this way?" Remus tried.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Maybe you should try and talk your problems over with someone cub," Remus suggested.

"I tired it with Daniel already."

"Did it help?"

"I don't know if it helped because the same things are bothering me."

"Maybe you should talk it over with someone else then."

"I don't know, it's still a bit hard to open myself to anyone- even Hermione. I appreciate all everyone has done to try and help me out but it's still going to take some time before I can really get used to it," Harry explained.

"Well until then, eat up. You haven't been eating a whole lot lately so be sure you do that alright? The last thing you need to do is loose weight, especially when you're on so many meds."

"I'll try."

Remus was about to leave when Harry called him back. "Oh Remus, um, thanks." Harry indicated his food. Remus smiled and nodded and left the bedroom.

Harry tried to eat a lot during that moment but he couldn't. He knew he had to eat as much as he could for his medicine to work properly and if he didn't he'd have to take meal replacement capsules instead and he never wanted to do that but after half the pork he couldn't eat anymore and pushed aside the tray. He leaned back into his pillows and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Sabrina who was on the bed got up and rubbed her face into his and gave off a tiny meow. Harry couldn't help but smile and bring her close to his chest. She began to purr contently.

"You cats are miracle workers aren't you? You sure know when your master feels a bit down," Harry mumbled to her. "I don't even know why I feel so down to tell you the truth Sabby; the things that are on my mind aren't anything new or anything I have ever thought about before. They're stupid things that I'm too old to be worried over," Harry said to her. She of course didn't talk back but instead rubbed her cheek on his knuckles. Harry sighed and stayed on his side for a bit. He tried to watch TV for a bit and knew something was wrong when he didn't laugh as much as he usually did when he watched the Simpsons that night. He was getting a bit frustrated on why he was feeling so upset all of a sudden when a thought entered his mind. He didn't want to do it but a part of his mind told him it would be the right thing to do. Sighing, Harry hopped to his feet, grabbed his cane and went downstairs. He found Remus reading something in the sitting room.

"Er- Remus? Can- can I call Hermione?" Harry asked his uncle hesitatingly.

Remus turned around and raised a brow. "At this time?"

"Its only 8:30."

"I know but I don't know if you should…"

"Please? Its not late at all- it's not even completely black outside yet."

Remus sighed. "Fine, but not for too long."

"Thanks." Harry grabbed the phone off its receiver in the kitchen and went back to his room. He dialed the Granger house.

"Hello?" called the voice of Emma Granger.

"Hi Emma," Harry said.

"Oh hello Harry," she smiled.

"Can- can I talk to Hermione?"

"Sure thing let me get her…." A moment later Hermione's voice was on the phone.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hello."

"Hello Harry," Hermione smiled. "Why are you calling me at this time? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, or well- I- I dunno, I mean, at least I think I am…" reluctantly, Harry decided to talk about the things that had been bothering him lately. Hermione listened intently, only daring to talk when she knew he wanted her to.

"So has Remus told you how he's been feeling lately or not?" Hermione asked Harry, an hour into their talk.

"No, he's becoming like me almost. I know he's been keeping how he feels inside lately and hasn't talked about what's on his mind to anyone. I feel really bad for him, he's the only adult in the house who's sort of looking after two other adults and a kid, which will soon be another kid too," Harry strained.

"But Holly is the baby's mother, she'll look after him," Hermione said.

"But she'll be really worn out and will need another set of hands," Harry argued.

"But you told me Sirius is getting better, I'm sure the first thing that will trigger great memories will be taking care of his baby son."

"You don't get it Hermione, you sort of have to be here to know what its like, he wont be different for the better once the baby arrives just because its his."

"Then how is it like?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. "I dunno."

"Yes you do, if you don't want to tell me I understand but I thought you called because you had a lot on your mind that you needed to have cleared," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said impatiently. "Just give me a moment, I'm still trying to get used to doing this."

Hermione waited for a couple minutes for Harry to regain composer for himself. He finally went back to the phone. "The fact is that Madam Pomfrey said its still going to take several more months until he's himself means that we still have a way to go. That he still needs to improve greatly."

"But you already told me that Harry, what you aren't telling me is why it's bothering you so much. Why he won't be the same for a while, what about him that's really getting to you," Hermione said worriedly.

"Everything he does gets to me," Harry said before he even realized he did. He heard Hermione gasp.

"Really?" Hermione asked eyes wide and full of concern.

"A- a bit yeah," Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know it was so bad," Hermione said.

"I know you didn't, don't feel guilty about it."

"Even his voice is getting to you?" Hermione had to ask.

"Yeah. How he talks and what he says is half of it!" Harry cried.

Hermione's eyes were tearing up. "Oh Harry…"

Harry sighed and ran a hand in his hair. "Like I told you before, he's really angry still. Even though he's able to hold a conversation he can still become the total opposite the next moment. I saw it a couple days ago, it sort of scared me."

"Does- does he blame you for- for anything?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really, he's just not happy with my attitude. I hear him telling Remus and Holly he hates that I spend so much time in my room and don't talk with everyone or whatever. I know a part of him really wants to punish me, take matters into his own hands because I'm very sure he knows he's my godfather and can do whatever the hell he wants to me," Harry said wearily.

"He wouldn't harm you Harry!" Hermione said instantly.

"You don't know!" Harry said back.

"Then tell me so I might help you!" Hermione said pitchy.

"He's scaring me!" Harry admitted finally.

Both teenagers were very quiet at that moment. Both were afraid to say anything for some time. Licking her lips, Hermione finally got the courage to put the phone by her mouth again. "He- he's scaring you?" she said hoarsely.

Harry's eyes were burning. "A- a bit yeah."

"But why? How?"

"Everything he says does. He's pretty forceful. If Holly's up and walking and he's suddenly angry, he'll- he'll sort of- of push her aside without really watching her. He'll walk past her so quickly she looses her balance for a moment. Like he doesn't even care that she's pregnant or- or anything. I'm sure the baby and herself is fine but, it's just the- the"-

"- the thought of him doing it when it's his own girlfriend?" Hermione breathe back.

"Yeah, that…"

"Oh Harry…."

"Like I said, he seems to want to cause a fight during meal times and late in the day. Just today around 4:30 or so he called Remus a few colorful words to anger him and suddenly they were yelling at each other and Sirius wanted to curse him. Everyday he gets really angry that his wand is missing. He hates it that no one trusts him with it, he really wants to use it, to vent out his anger but he can't. It sort of makes you wonder what he'd do if he _did_ have his wand," Harry emphasized.

Hermione nodded. "That's so scary."

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "He keeps calling me b-boy too."

"Oh that's horrible!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah. It's so hard to- to hear it, coming from him of all people. There was only one other man who- who called me that when I highly upset him was-" Harry choked out.

"Harry, you don't have to finish that statement," Hermione said firmly.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to keep you…"

"If my parents ask me to get off I'll tell them I'm having a very deep conversation with you and they'll let me stay."

"I guess."

"Is Sirius- well, physically angry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well he hasn't done a whole lot physically but I know he wants to. He's always making a fist with his hands and growling. The weirdest things upset him. I- I told you before that he tried- tried to h-hit me before right?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione nodded. "I remember. Has he done it lately?"

""No but I'm afraid he still might want to. Like I said, he's unpredictable."

Hermione frowned but continued to listen to Harry for another hour until she let out a yawn but away from the phone so Harry wouldn't hear her getting sleepy. "I didn't know you had so much on your mind Harry," she said, concerned.

"I didn't either. I- (_sigh_) I'm sorry but there's something else that- that's been bothering me," Harry said defeated.

"What is it?"

"Well, do-do you know that I have an appointment with both your parents tomorrow?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"I do yes."

"Do you know why?"

Hermione knew what he was getting at but didn't know how to approach it, if he wanted her to know or not. "Do _you_ know why?" was the first thing on her mind to say.

"Well, yeah. Did- did they tell you what it is?"

"Um, do you want me to know what it is?"

"Well sure, you're my girlfriend. Do you already know? Because it's okay if you do."

Hermione let out a content sigh. "I do, yes."

"Figures, I knew they'd tell you, you being their daughter," Harry said softly.

"How do you feel about it? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much, it's already past my bedtime and I know Remus won't allow me on the phone much longer."

"Oh, well, what do you want to say about it then?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno really, just wanted to know if you knew. I'm a bit nervous and angry at the idea. Holly told me that I my teeth won't straighten on its own at this point. She actually told me there's less of a chance for it to happen than its lead on. Because so many wizards marry muggles or people with muggle blood their offspring doesn't have all the traits from the wizard that they would've had years ago so she's not surprised my teeth are sort of the way they are."

"I'm sorry Harry. But if it worries you, you can always talk to me about it. I had braces for almost two years before that spell hit me in fourth year and I allowed Madam Pomfrey to fix it," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah. But they weren't really crooked were they? So she didn't really do a whole lot to change it did she?"

"Well my front teeth were, I looked like a beaver remember?" Hermione said angrily.

"I know, I remember." At that moment Remus poked his head it.

"Harry, its 11:30, way past your bedtime, hang up, now," he said firmly.

Harry sighed. "I have to go 'Mione."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks for talking to me for so long."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't allow it?" Hermione smiled slightly, her eyes growing heavy.

"Yeah, well, see you then."

"Yes, I suppose. I love you Harry."

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

"I really wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks."

Remus raised a significant look at Harry and Harry hung up. "You're lucky I allowed you to stay on for so long cub."

"I know, sorry but I was having a really deep talk with Hermione."

"I understand," Remus nodded. "But if it happens again and you aren't really talking about anything then you won't be able to talk to her for so long. 11:30 is way too late to be talking on the phone."

"Right, sorry."

"Like I said cub, I knew you were having a very important conversation with her so its okay. Now get ready for bed, its late."

Harry nodded and obliged. He woke in a slightly better mood that day than he thought he would after his talk with Hermione last night. His moods lifted even higher when he received an owl from Ron. Eager to read what his friend had to say Harry hurriedly ate his large fruit salad (barley more than half) and went to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, I guess the first thing I have to tell you is O.W.L. results arrived days ago. I was going to write sooner but the house has been a bit chaotic. I don't know if you've heard from anyone but my brother Bill is getting married and you won't believe to whom! It's Fleur Delacour, that pretty lady from the Triwizard Tournament? I'm sure you remember her but in case you forgot...Mum isn't too thrilled about the idea, stating they don't know each other enough to make such a rash movement in their lives but they do really care. Ginny doesn't fancy her much either but I don't know why. I don't have a whole lot to say in this so I'll close about it for now. I reckon I should tell you about my O.W.L. results then huh? I received seven O.W.L.s so that's pretty great. Mum was very happy, saying how I did better than Fred and George combined. Here's what I got: Astronomy- A, Care of Magical Creatures- E, Charms- E, DADA- E, Divination- D, Herbology- A, History of Magic- D, Potions- E and Transfiguration- A. what did you get? I'm pretty proud of myself actually, especially in Potions. Granted, it's not an O so that means no Auror career for me which sort of blows. We have to think of some other career mate if we both failed that class. Enough of what's going on here- how are you? How is everyone at your end? What's it like living with Holly? That question was from George- you saw how he and Fred went ga-ga over her during Christmas dinner. I hope Sirius isn't giving you trouble. Hey- I wanted to ask you- do you think you'd like to come over our place for a few days? Say starting on the 21__st__? Mum's going spent, she wants to see you. I hope you can make it, owl me back ASAP then. _

_From, Ron_

Harry looked over his shoulder to find his uncle. "Remus?" he called when the man walked past him.

"Yes cub?"

"I got a letter from Ron."

Remus smiled. "So what's new?"

"Well Bill is going to marry Fleur which is pretty shocking"-

"He is?" Remus asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. He wants to know if I can come over for a few days- starting the 21st?"

Remus rubbed his chin. "Well nothing is going to be happening after today for the rest of the month besides your birthday so I don't see why not."

Harry whooped. "Yes! I could really go?"

"No reason not to."

"Thanks," Harry smiled and took the letter, his cane and his meds and went upstairs to bathe and reply back to his friend. He found a spare quill, ink and parchment under a pile of junk by his TV and went to reply back.

_Dear Ron,_

_Yeah- I can come over then! Can't wait! Anything you want me to bring over? Wish I could play my muggle CDs on a magical CD player but cant. I'm sure you'd like the bands I like, especially Green Day. Bill is going to marry Fleur? That's pretty interesting. When? Your O.W.L. marks are better than mine- I did horrible, so horrible I don't want to put it on parchment. I'll show you when I get to your place. I saw Hermione recently and she has 11 O.W.L.s of course, but got one E in DADA. Can you believe that? I feel bad for her, she's really upset. I won't say more for now, wait until I see you. You don't have to reply back because I'll be over in a few days. See you then._

_From, Harry_

After giving Hedwig his letter- (which she was only too happy to do, feeling as if he was ignoring her) Harry went to pull himself together for his dreaded dental appointment in the afternoon. He tired to tell himself several times he was only going for a filling, not to see whether or not he needed braces but it was hard to do, especially when he knew he was going to be examined by Daniel the first portion of his appointment. Shaking his head, Harry settled on watching TV until Holly went upstairs to tell him it was time to go. She came up around 2:10. Harry sighed but didn't complain and turned off his TV put on his shoes and went out and into the car to drive away.

Harry tried to clear his mind of all thoughts of the possibility of braces as he sat in the soft red cushioned seat in the waiting room. It worked somewhat and when the door in front of him opened he saw Jennifer standing there with a smile on her face. "We're ready for you Harry dear."

Harry nodded and got to his feet. He felt Holly touch his hand. "You'll be okay Harry," she said softly.

"I know I will, see you then," Harry reassured her and followed the pretty young woman down the hall.

"Oh look at you! You're not on crutches anymore!" Jennifer exclaimed, seeing Harry limp with his cane.

"Oh yeah, I er- had my cast removed days ago."

"Well that's great news. Alright, sit in here then…" she led him into the same room he went into the last time. "Now you know what's going to happen today don't you?" Jennifer asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well Daniel is going to check you over in every possible way right now, as soon as he gets in here, and see if you do in fact need braces. While he is looking over all the evidence and x-rays and everything and determining what is the best treatment Emma is going to work on your filling. Simple enough right?" Jennifer smiled.

Harry shrugged. "Suppose so."

He suddenly gasped and grabbed onto his leg.

"Harry- what is it?" Jennifer said worriedly.

The pain suddenly passed and Harry let out a satisfied sigh. "Sorry, its nothing. I suppose my leg is acting up a tad bit- I don't usually like to take pain mediation so uh, it goes off and on but it's okay. Sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything. Well then if you're ready I'm going to bring Daniel out of his office then."

Harry nodded and watched her leave. She returned with Daniel a moment later. He had a slight smile on his face when he saw Harry. "Hey there lad, how are you?" he asked, shaking the child's skinny hand.

Harry shrugged. "Okay, you?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the presence of the man. Daniel smiled back. "I don't know about you but each time I see you it gets more and more personal. We know each other so well it seems."

"Well we do, I've only been over your house snogging your daughter at least five times this summer."

Daniel chuckled. "True, well then I hope today you'll see me as nothing more than well- an orthodontist."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

Daniel slapped his hands together. "Well today will go by quicker with you than with other kids I see while constellating about braces because I already know all your recent dental history because you've only been seeing my wife and I for a year so that will save time. Which reminds me…Jennifer- I placed Harry's very first set of records somewhere with Joanna- would you find them for me?"

Jennifer nodded and stepped out.

"Um- so- so how are you going to- you know, see if I need them or not?" Harry asked wearily.

"Oh it's very easy, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to do another round of x-rays, but this time it's going to include parts of your skull and jaw and everything."

"You are?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry- I'm sure you know x-rays don't hurt."

Harry nodded.

"I'm also going to put this soft doughy substance in your mouth and you're going to have to bite down on it and it will leave an impression- or mold of your mouth."

Harry found this odd but in a way slightly neat and gave a tiny smile.

"I'm also going to have you bite down on a special piece of wax that will tell me if your top teeth align with your bottom."

"Okay…"

Daniel smiled. "Don't worry, nothing will hurt, although the doughy material I'm putting in your mouth tastes awful, but I can make it taste like strawberry if you want."

Harry smiled. "Sure."

Daniel smiled. "Well then I reckon its time to get ready then."

It seemed to take forever for Harry to get through all the little things Daniel had to do before he was finished but finally after around an hour later he was done. Harry was grateful; he was tired of moving around in the chair and out of it for the x-rays for his leg was paining him a bit. Daniel was just about to walk out when Harry stopped him.

"Er- Daniel?"

"Yes lad?"

"Um- after Emma is finished with me, will you- will you be able to tell whether or not I'm going to need braces?" Harry asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, maybe. It shouldn't take too long on my part to be honest since I have all I need from you and it's very recent because well, like I told you, you've only been getting treatment for a year and that's not long at all. If I do know what I want done then I will call you and Holly in. if not I wont keep you. I'll just phone you for a consolation some other time."

Harry sighed but nodded.

"It'll be okay kid, right?" Daniel said softly, taking a hold of Harry's shoulder and shaking it encouragingly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure."

With that, Daniel walked out. Ten minutes later Emma walked in with Jennifer to take care of the tooth that needed to be filled. As soon as Emma began to get started Harry cried out. Panicked Emma asked Harry what was wrong and he told her his leg was acting up again. She asked what she could do and he told her to call Holly in. Holly luckily had a fast-acting pain potion in her bag (disguised in a regular water bottle to muggles) and it worked a minute later. Emma frowned when she saw how much Holly seemed to be in discomfort and she told her she could stay in the room if she didn't want to walk back out again because of how much her feet were hurting. Holly agreed and for the next thirty minutes she sat in a chair behind Harry's head, talking to him (although he couldn't talk back) and looking through a magazine. Harry's stomach was doing flip-flops when he was let up from the chair a half hour later because he knew what was coming next.

Jennifer left for a moment but returned and told Harry and Holly Daniel would be ready to speak to them in around twenty minutes if they wanted to stick around.

They agreed, knowing there was no real rush to head home at that moment. Harry opted to stay sitting in the dental chair because he knew Holly didn't want to go back and forth from the waiting room again. Emma couldn't stay because she had another patient to see at the moment so she gave Harry a hug, whished him luck, gave him a pen and paper so he could communicate (because Harry hated how funny he sounded after a filling) and left the room.

Holly sat near Harry and stroked his hand with her own, the other on her bulging belly. "There really isn't anything to be afraid of Harry," she told him.

Harry shook his head and wrote on the paper, _I'm not afraid, I'm hardly ever afraid of anything. I'm just anxious_. He frowned as his sore left side of his mouth flared up a bit as he passed her the note.

She smiled. "Well that's good isn't it? I thought you were pretty scared about it in the beginning."

_No I wasn't, again- just anxious and more surprised than anything_, Harry wrote.

"Well if you do in fact need them, what are you going to do?" Holly asked softly.

Harry shrugged and wrote, _I dunno, I don't have a choice then do I? I'm not going to complain- when have you ever seen me complain about anything_?

Holly read this and nodded. "That's true; I know you won't make a big deal out of it."

Harry nodded but did not write anything back. Twenty minutes later the door opened and Daniel's head popped in. "Well, if you want I'll go over everything now," he told the two.

Harry gave a glance at Holly and nodded and got to his feet and cane. He allowed Holly to go ahead of him and take the more comfortable chair in the Granger's small office before sitting down himself. Harry saw a few things on the desk that sat towards the middle wall in the room; a weird mold, imprints and a couple manila folders with his name on it. If Harry's lip didn't feel so puffy he would've been biting it right now. Holly looked a little nervous too but did not show it much for the sake of Harry.

Daniel sighed as he took a seat. "Well, you know what I did today don't you?" he began.

They both nodded.

"I went to see if Harry was indeed going to have to get braces. I studied everything- took molds and looked over his past and present files and x-rays and everything the past hour or so to see what would be the best thing to do about it. I won't lie, Harry's teeth are crooked."

Harry gripped his handle of his cane slightly.

"So something needs to be done about it for both cosmetic and health reasons. If I prolong treatment they could get worse and it will get harder to clean the teeth as the time goes by."

Harry nodded trying to keep his face free from emotion for he knew what was coming.

"Now I can't really say when his wisdom teeth will grow in- there are no real visible signs as of now but when they do come in they might make his teeth more crooked with or without braces, so that's something to keep in mind," Daniel went on.

"So- so will he or will he not need them? I'm sorry," Holly rushed, not able to contain herself at that moment.

Daniel placed his folded hands by his face and gave Harry a significant look that was brief but to the point. Harry hung his head. Daniel sat straighter in his chair and placed his hands back on the desk and sighed. "He will."

Harry nodded his head, wanting to look at his shoes rather than anyone at that second. Holly let out a defeated sound. She looked at Harry and tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice.

"Would you like me to show you exactly why?" Daniel asked the two- more to Holly because Harry had not looked up from his feet yet.

Holly nodded and Daniel showed her the several different x-rays and molds of Harry's teeth, Harry only half listening. Once Daniel was done Harry looked up. He took out his paper and pen and wrote down: _what happens next?_ and passed it to Daniel. Daniel read the note and looked at the boy.

"Well I don't have to do anything but schedule a day for you to get the braces. Your pallet is already wide enough so I don't need to put a pallet expander on it nor do I have to separate your back teeth to make room for the bands so that's always good to know. Right, lets see when I can get you in then…" Daniel took out a planner and thumbed through it. "Are there any dates coming up that you don't want me to interfere with or what?" he peered over at them.

"Well obviously not the day before the thirty-first or on the thirty-first as its Harry's birthday," Holly said. "Or a few days before and after August 6th because if you didn't know, that's my due date," Holly smiled.

"I could find a spot that's not around then don't worry," Daniel smiled and began to look at his schedule. He frowned, flipping a few pages back and forth. He bit his lip. "Well I'm booked for the next few weeks I'm afraid, except two days with a few spots open," he said looking a bit upset.

"Well when are they?" Holly asked looking a tad worried.

"The fourth or seventh of August," Daniel replied.

"Oh dear….that's not real good is it?" Holly said in a nervous laugh.

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm going to be pretty busy as the month comes to a close and the next one starts. The only days that are available are around the ones you don't want to come in because you're the only one who can take Harry aren't you?" Daniel asked.

Holly sighed and nodded. "I am."

"Well, I really don't think its best to prolong it until September, I'm sure if I were you Harry I'd want to get used to my new braces before school starts."

Harry nodded, thinking of how easy it was for students to point out 'deformities' and 'oddities' at Hogwarts.

"Of course Emma has a few more free days than I do but she can't do braces…damn, I don't know what you want to do," Daniel said, looking at the two brunettes in front of him.

Holly ran a hand in her short hair, pulling a strand behind an ear, thinking. Finally she spoke up, "Well, I think the fourth would be the best choice," she said in a faltered tone.

"Are you sure though? That's two days before your due date Holly, that's cutting it really close to when the baby might come," Daniel said looking concerned.

"Well there isn't anything I can really do. Remus can't take Harry; he has to stay at home because of Sirius. If Remus took Harry and I was at home with Sirius and my water broke, well it would be hard for Sirius to understand everything and get me to the hospital. If my water does indeed brake on the fourth and I'm taking Harry to see you, well, it's a better option right? Because I'll be around a lot of people and someone could call for an ambulance, if it indeed comes to that," Holly said, trying to do some quick thinking.

Daniel couldn't help but look over at Harry's direction. The teen shrugged, knowing it wasn't really his decision. Daniel exhaled. "Well if that's what you want to do."

Holly nodded. "Yes, I think it is. I shouldn't be too worried though, its two days before he's due, it won't happen before then," Holly said relaxing a bit.

"Alright, well lets see what time sounds good for us." He looked at his appointments on the fourth of August. "Is 1:30 alright for you?"

Holly nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Daniel nodded. "Well then do either of you have any questions?"

"Oh! Well, there is an obvious one, I don't know if you forgot to mention it on purpose or not but, how much is it going to cost?" Holly asked, brows furrowed.

"Oh! You're right! I am so stupid, how did I forget to mention that? Well I calculated up the numbers and the exact treatment plan for Harry and it came out to be £3,500," Daniel said carefully.

"£3,500?" Holly repeated.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we're a private practice so nothing is covered by the NHS," Daniel said biting his lip.

"Oh, well that's alright," Holly said.

Harry was a bit upset at this however. He took out his paper and pen and wrote down: _£3,500 is a lot of money to be spending on me. That money could go towards the baby; he deserves it more_, and handed it over to Holly.

Holly felt her eyes burning. "Oh Harry no, no, how could you think that? This is for your own good, a chance to have a wonderful smile, that's a priceless thing to receive. How can you think the baby deserves that money spent on himself more than you?"

_Because it's a baby and babies are expensive_, Harry wrote.

Holly's eyes watered even more. She took Harry in her arms briefly then took a hold of his hands and looked deeply into his green orbs. "Listen to me sweetie- listen," she said sharply as Harry made a move to hesitate. "Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you deserve any less. I don't know what it is about you teenagers who think you come second if you have a younger sibling but it's completely false. As long as I'm living in the same house as you, you will always be equal when it comes to my baby even though you aren't my son. Do you understand? I know you too well Harry and I love you as if you were my own and hopefully someday I can share the experience with Sirius and Remus of being there for you always." Harry shifted. "No dear, I want you to believe me because it's true. You are a child still and like I said- if you need something then you will get it because I care for you that much. You're going to be equal with my own son sweetie, I hope you believe me," Holly said looking desperate.

Harry felt his eyes water at her words. No matter how many times he was told by someone how important and loved he was, he still couldn't fully grip it. Harry dabbed at the corner of an eye to prevent any tears from falling and allowed Holly to hug him again. Holly smiled a watery smile at him as she let go.

"Thabks," Harry said thickly around his tongue.

"Anytime dear," Holly beamed.

Daniel sat back, watching and embracing every moment that just happened to the poor broken boy. He shook his head and said, "Yes, so- money isn't a problem then?"

"No, it isn't. I'll ask Remus or someone to go down and convert some galleons into pounds."

Daniel nodded. Harry wrote down another note, _how long will I have to have them?_

"I'd say two years or so, that's the average time for most kids anyway," Daniel answered.

Harry's eyes went a bit wide at the sudden thought of being eighteen with the braces still but Daniel's voice cut through this thought.

"Do you want me to show you exactly what I'm going to do to you lad? How braces work and all the different components of braces?" Daniel asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh-huh, sure," Harry said, drool forming at the corner of his puffy lip.

Daniel spent the next twenty minutes showing Harry all the different parts of braces with several models he pulled out from a drawer. Harry thought they looked pretty weird but slightly cool in a way when he found out he could choose from a wide selection of colors for his elastics. He smiled at the thought of playing Quidditch sporting a pattern of red and gold on his teeth. _Now that's Gryffindor House support at its finest_, Harry thought widely.

Daniel smiled when he saw Harry's lips pulling at his face. "Have I calmed down your anxiety some-what lad?"

Harry shrugged. "Bit."

"Good to know then. It really isn't that horrible when you think of it Harry, it might be uncomfortable and odd the first week but you'll get used to it soon enough. Plus it's only painful whenever I have to tighten them, plus you get to wear whatever colors you want on them and everyone tells me that's their favorite part."

Harry nodded.

"I'm sure it is a bit odd for wizards to go threw this but like I'm sure I mentioned before, I just don't think magic should be performed when it comes to teeth. And its not like it's a computer or something that will go haywire in Hogwarts will it? Hermione said muggle items can do that sometimes. Plus you still get to play sorts! I'm sure as a bloke that's a good thing isn't it?" Daniel smiled.

"I can? I fogob tho askb you abou' 'hat," Harry said, frowning at how ridiculous he knew he sounded.

"Yes, you can," Daniel nodded. "You just have to wear a mouth guard for protection."

Harry smiled. "I'm stur I'll get more used tho it ast the days go by."

With a few more shared words and directions Holly and Harry left the Granger's practice and headed home. Something that sadly did not enter Harry's mind all that day was what Sirius' reaction would be if he found out Harry did indeed need braces. So when he was in his bedroom staring at the walls, Harry jumped from his bed when he heard the shouts of his godfather's voice all the way up the stairs. He heard glimpses of things such as 'I cannot believe this shit', 'why didn't you tell me?', 'this is the most notorious thing I have ever heard', 'this Daniel man is a real character,' and 'muggles don't know anything' were just a few of the several things that made Harry's brain ache. He also heard Holly and Remus try to talk to Sirius and calm him down but to no avail.

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he buried his face in a large pillow, desperate to try and block out the sounds of his godfather's angry voice. He then began to hear the usual cry from Sirius about how he needed his wand because he wanted to show Daniel a lesson. This scared Harry. _What would he do if he actually had his wand? Would he really try and find Daniel and curse him? Hurt him in some way_? Harry asked himself.

The yelling did not cease for a long while. He was thankful however when Sirius did not storm upstairs and start shouting his head off at Harry that this was his entire fault. It wasn't until when Harry was getting ready for bed around 10 PM that night did all seem calm for a bit. He walked downstairs and hung by the middle step when he saw Remus not too far from him.

"I'm going to bed," Harry told his uncle softly.

"Oh, alright. Um, do- do you want to talk to me about anything?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head no.

"Alright, but I thought you might want to talk about your braces with me, now that we both know you'll need them."

"Really, I'm okay. There's not a lot for you to say, you're not a muggle."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't give you any advice or be there for you if you want to talk about it," Remus said with a twisted smile.

"Really, its okay, maybe I'll want to talk about this later on but not now," Harry said.

Remus nodded. "Good-night then."

Harry however was not able to avoid anther certain adult in the house when he reached the bathroom the brush his teeth and Holly was stepping out of it.

"Are you going to bed dear?" she asked, towel-drying her hair.

_She must've just gone for a bath_, Harry thought. "Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth and you know, use the loo one last time."

"Oh, well don't go to bed without me tucking you in- if you want me to that is," she added.

Harry looked at her pretty face. He couldn't help but smile. "Sure."

She smiled back. "Well I'll meet you in your room in a few."

Harry nodded and went to use the bathroom one last time before bed. He allowed his healer to pull the blankets over his body and take off his glasses five minutes later.

"It's a bit early for you isn't it?" she asked him, stroking Sabrina.

Harry shrugged. "I usually turn in earlier after a dentist appointment."

"Oh, well alright."

There was an uncomfortable silence after. Holly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, I'm- I'm sorry about Sirius- today."

"It isn't your fault. He's- he's always like that."

"Well it was my idea to tell him about it."

"He's my godfather- sane or not he still has a right to know."

Holly nodded. "He does. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, Remus already asked me that but I don't really want to, at least not until it's really absorbed in my mind," Harry said.

"Alright, well I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks," Harry smiled. He then frowned. "Er- I probably know what your response is going to be but- are you sure you'll be okay taking me to my appointment on the fourth? It's really cutting it close to your due date."

"I'm sure; the latter is the better choice so I'm going to take it."

"Alright."

Holly got to her feet. "Well if that's it, good-night dear." She kissed his temple.

"Night."

With that she shut the door.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

There ya go, chap. 9! Hope you enjoyed. Ya- Harry's going over to the Weasleys for a few days. It's time to get some Ron action don't you think? And it was nice to see Harry have a heart-filled conversation with Hermione, he needed it. I hope you don't get too upset that I decided to go with the braces for Harry. I'll work around everything to make sure it doesn't really get in the way. And after reading info and getting info from a couple readers I really wanted to go through with it. And right now Harry's not complaining so you shouldn't either. Again- if you hadn't noticed I like to make things realistic and put in some muggle-ness that isn't in the books as much, its fun and shows Harry's vulnerable side and the part of his mind he has from living life as a muggle and having muggle blood. ANYWAY, enough about that then. Please don't send flamers, I don't need flamers. Right, well, I am _really_ looking forward to the next chapter- it shall be a lot of fun to type! Right then, review responses below as usual:

Fibinaci: here you are! Was wondering where you went! Happy to know you came back! I am really happy you like the steps Harry and Holly are making with each other. I thought that I was putting too much HAHL (that's my abbreviations for them) in this story but it's nice to know from other readers as well that they are enjoying it. And yes, how could Remus not be the most 'adult' adult around? I always picture him to have a very strong mind and composer. You know what? I haven't read book 6 in a while so I completely forgot Madam Bones died, wow. I plan to start the book again at the end of July or so because I like to take my time on the books now so I'll make it last for 2 months at least, so my mind is fresh with facts for both my story and the film when it comes out in Nov. that's the small risk I'm making now with this story- having no real background on how I plan to tie in HBP into it. ANYWAY, rambling… thanks for liking my HHR moments, always fun to write. And yes, it is good to see Harry having help in the basic world of math and English again.

Kaylee-jane-potter: you thought Hermione was OOC about her O.W.L.s? Really? I was really surprised when I read that. I thought I put her very much in character, she's fretting about them and saying she could've done better. I think we all know how Hermione acts when it comes to marks. Hm… I know I made Harry out to be horrible in the O.W.L.s but its only one less than he received and it wasn't a class that's as important as DADA or something. I have a reason I did it, you'll see eventually.

Strawberry Moon Bunny: I know- when you mentioned this I went back and saw it and was like- What the heck? How did that happen? I changed it to the original ch. 7, although I still don't know how that happened….hhmmm

Zeropolis79: well I'm happy you found it then and thanks, I feel it's a nice continuation too, obviously, lol.

I believe that's it then. The bid 1-0 is up next! Whoopee! See you later crazy cats!! P.S. - go to my poems! I have a new poem there and it's been there for a month but no one has commented it yet! Please do! Thanks!

_Love and magic: Rose, July 13, 2008_


	10. Minor Problems and Visits

The next day was not very favorable to Harry

**MINOR PROBLEMS AND VISITS**

The next day was not very favorable to Harry. All day Sirius was in a fowl mood, still highly angry about Harry needing braces. He blamed everyone- this time blaming Harry as well. Harry willed himself to keep up a good composer in front of his godfather but it was getting harder and harder, especially since he was supposed to be a tiny bit better at conversations but Harry had to yet see it for himself. Yet again Harry decided to stay up in his room all day, which was a good thing he found out in the end of the day. With the distractions of his godfather, and even not eating much that day Harry was able to achieve something: he thought up of the baby's fist name like Holly wanted him to.

When Holly was saying good-night to Harry that night like usual Harry couldn't help but tell her he thought of a name.

"Er- Holly?" Harry said.

"Yes dear?"

"Um- I- I just want to tell you something."

"Well of course you do or you wouldn't have said my name hm?" she smiled.

"Right. Um, I- I wanted to tell you that I thought of a name for your baby today…"

"Oh my goodness! You did?" Holly shrieked.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, that's terrific news dear! Really terrific news indeed," Holly beamed.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Harry had to ask.

"I told you I didn't."

"But you don't have to tell anyone else- I could just tell you so you could have time to get used to it and tell me if you like it or not," Harry argued.

"No, I don't want to know. Well I do but the only reason I don't want you to tell me is I can't keep a secret from anyone and if I know it I'll tell someone else sooner or later and, you know, chain reaction," Holly said.

"That's the only reason you don't want to know?"

"Yes. Don't stress yourself dear, I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm sure I'll love it."

"I hope so. It's not weird or ordinary like you told me you didn't want."

"Well that's all I want to know. Oh, but how did you think of it? Was it a name in a book or some letters you just scrambled together?" Holly asked.

Harry looked at her. "A book."

"Hmm… which one?"

Harry raised a brow. "I can't tell you, you might've read it."

"I most likely haven't. I don't even know half the books you own."

"Well do you know the War of Fiona?" Harry asked.

"That I know," Holly admitted.

"Damn, see? You already know what it is!" Harry cried.

"I never said I did! I haven't read that book in years, plus, if I do recall, there are several male characters in that book so it could be anything; and a lot of them are nice names that aren't old-fashioned yet aren't really weird. Except the griffin Gerrfli, now that's a name I don't care for," Holly said thinking.

Harry smiled. "You still already know what it is."

"I do not! Didn't I just tell you there are so many names in that book?"

"Fine, you truly better be generally surprised when I tell you then," Harry said candidly.

"I will, believe me," Holly promised.

Harry shook his head. "I still think you're putting on a show but whatever. I really like the name I picked out, it'll be a nice name to grow up with."

"Then that's all that matters," Holly beamed.

"Oh- have either you or Sirius thought of a name yet? Since you told me you want everyone to think of a name for the kid," Harry asked.

Holly sighed. "Sirius has."

"What is it?"

Holly rubbed her tired eyes. "I cannot believe he wants it but I we agreed to not argue about the middles names because they aren't as important as the first and last but I still don't want it."

"Then tell him."

"No, we agreed to agree to each other's names so I cant go back on that, especially with Sirius being the way he is," Holly said wearily.

"Do you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

Holly gave him a significant look. "You might already know what it is."

"How? They're a billion names out there."

"Because its one of the few things Sirius seems to still remember- one of the few memories still kept inside Sirius' mind."

Harry was confused for a second but his eyes went wide. "Oh- don't tell me…"

"Yes, he wants one of the names to be Jarvis still," Holly said defeated.

Harry smiled. "Wow, that kind of sucks huh?"

"You're telling me! Of all the things for him to remember he remembers that ridiculous name!"

"Why do you hate it so much?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, nothing goes with Jarvis, the poor kid will have a funny full name."

"Well he's already going to have four names so one of them is bound to be a bit off."

"I know, I know."

"So, have you thought about a name yet?" Harry said.

"Not yet but I do know what I want." She pulled from her pocket a small paper-back book titled: The Little big Book of Irish Names.

"You want an Irish name?" Harry asked, looking at the cover.

Holly nodded. "My father's side of the family is all Irish- his parents are full Irish making him full Irish and his children half Irish so I thought its only fitting to have an Irish name. My sister Karen's son has an Irish name."

"What? Liam?"

"Oh- make those two names then. Yes Liam is Irish as is her other son- Coahimín. Why not carry on the tradition?"

"What kind of name do you want then?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Anything whose meaning sounds nice. Coahimín means 'beautiful child' so I want a name with a sweet meaning too."

"Well you still have time," Harry yawned.

Holly smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good-night dear."

"Night."

Holly smiled and walked out. The next day Harry woke with a bit of happiness and nervousness- he was going to see Hermione today for tutoring yet again! Of course he knew how she could get when it came to learning but he also knew it would be great to just talk to her and be around her all afternoon. Daniel was of course going to be picking Harry up like he always did- around 10 AM which again Remus didn't like because it was a Saturday and Daniel might not want to drive around on his day off. Daniel insisted it was no problem when he drove up to the Potter/Lupin/Black/Delmhar household. With that in mind Daniel drove off with the boy in the passenger's seat as usual. Daniel couldn't help but notice the tiny smile pulling at the boy's lips as they drove.

"Did something exciting happen or what?" Daniel asked with amusement as they stopped at a stoplight.

"Huh? Oh, not really no."

"You seem much happier than you did a couple days ago if I do recall."

Harry shrugged. "Just happy to see your daughter."

"Aw, well isn't that nice? She's happy to see you too," Daniel grinned.

They went driving for another couple minutes when Harry turned to him. "Actually, something did happen but I dunno if you would call it exciting."

"Well if you want to tell me I'll be the judge of that."

"Um, I thought of a name for the baby- Holly's baby last night," Harry said quietly.

"You did what?" Daniel gasped, momentarily taking his eyes off the road and to the child instead.

"Yeah- oh- didn't you know? Holly wants me to think of a first name for her kid- something about 'bonding' and such, and for reasons to myself," Harry said.

"Wow, she really trusts you with such an important task?" Daniel asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, I was pretty floored too but she trusts me. But she doesn't want me to tell her yet because everyone will be judgmental about it- plus she wouldn't be able to keep the name a secret even if she did know."

"Hmm, that makes some sense."

"Yeah."

As they drove Harry cast a glance at him. "I- I sort've feel strange not telling anyone though. I don't want to keep the name just to myself until August 6th."

"What are you saying? Do you- do you want to tell Hermione?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah but I have a feeling she would find it really hard to not tell anyone else. It might be a feminine thing I don't know."

"Yeah, when my brother's twins were born she went up to Emma and I and told us the babies' names before we had a chance to guess."

Harry smiled. "I was sort of thinking about telling you…."

"Me? Why?" Daniel asked, surprised but he couldn't help but smile.

Harry shrugged. "I want to tell someone what it is and I trust you wouldn't tell anyone else. I know how you like to tease sometimes but not tell anyone something important. You make fun of Hermione and I sometimes which is funny."

"Well I know you're going to be my son-in-law so why wait to hold off the friendliness?" Daniel said widely, draping an arm over Harry's shoulders briefly.

Harry smiled. "See? I trust you- I want to tell someone because I really like the name."

"Well, I suppose I'll allow you to tell me- if you trust me that much."

Harry smiled and told him the name. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" Harry said, giving him a significant eye.

"Well now that I know it….joking! Joking!" Daniel said playfully.

"Good because I wouldn't' have wanted to make a really big mistake just then."

"How did you come up with the name?"

"It's the name of a character in a book called the War of Fiona. He's this handsome bloke who helps her- her being Fiona by the way, in the end and they fall in love and all that. I told Holly how I thought of it last night but she generally seems lost as to what the name could be. She told me there are several names in the book that are all very nice but well, you would think the name of the man who falls in love with Fiona in the end would be the first name that pops in her head," Harry explained.

"Why? Has she read the book?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah but not for many years. She could be lying to me and inside she really is thinking of that name but she never lies to me and well, I don't know why she would lie over something so stupid in my opinion."

"True. Well I personally think that's a real nice name that you've chosen."

"Really? Thanks," Harry smiled.

They reached the house a few minutes later and Harry got his dose of math for almost an hour and a half before Hermione thankfully called for a break.

"I needed that," Harry told her gratefully, sipping the lemonade from the glass in his hand.

"I know you did. I'm sorry but I sort of get ahead of myself when it comes to- well"-

"Everything?" Harry joked. He received a slug to his shoulder. "Hey!" he cried.

"I do not get ahead of myself for everything _Potter_. No, I get ahead of myself when it comes to learning," Hermione glared.

"Right, sorry."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but got up and took out something from the fridge and placed it in front of them. It was a platter of carrots, ranch dressing, and peanut butter over clearly sticks. Even thought Harry would've rather had biscuits than veggies he knew he said the celery snack was good so he began to eat it. It was silent for a small while but Harry knew Hermione wanted to say something for she kept shooting glances at him.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Hermione said.

Harry raised a brow. "Really, what is it?"

Hermione looked a bit nervous. "So- how- how are you holding up? With- with things now?"

Harry didn't need to wait long to know what she was talking about. He shrugged. "I don't really know to tell you the truth."

"Daddy told me you seemed to accept it pretty well."

"Yeah well that was then. I spent all day thinking about so many things- braces being one of them. I'm sure your dad was telling me the truth about everything but you still can't help but think about it even when you know the truth- you still believe, just a small bit that something might be completely false."

"Well if you think you know my dad as well as you do then that should tell you whether or not he's telling the truth," Hermione said.

"I suppose."

"Did he tell you whether or not it'll hurt?" Hermione asked calmly, looking at Harry's face to see his reaction.

"He said it might for a bit- the real discomfort comes later."

"He's telling you the truth then, everyone knows how irritating it is after they're put on," Hermione pointed out.

"He showed me models and all the separate components that make up braces. They look a bit discouraging but he told me if anyone would be able to go threw with it, it'll be me," Harry said.

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"I guess. The only thing I'm really looking forward to is playing Quidditch sporting red and gold elastics," Harry couldn't help but smile.

Hermione smiled too. "You will look so cute! And I'm sure there will be people who are just a tad jealous they can't support their team in such a way."

"I know. I'm sure things will be okay in the long run when I think about it."

"I'm sure it will too," Hermione said.

"No pain, no gain huh?" Harry said leaning back into his chair.

"That's exactly correct," Hermione nodded.

"Do you know much about braces?" Harry had to ask.

"I think so, yes. I know a lot about what my parents do, you can't help but know a lot of your parents' jobs actually."

"That's true. Say- have you gotten any sort of start on finding a healing job that suits me?" Harry smirked.

"Well not yet but I will soon," Hermione frowned.

"See? I knew you wouldn't be able to find one."

"I haven't even tried yet Harry. I have several leaflets and books and guides already that cover every kind of healing job out there. I even picked up a book from Diagon Alley last year called Every Type of Healing job out There, so I'm certain I'll find something," Hermione said determinedly.

"Alright, if you really think you will. I'm just wondering because Remus went to Diagon Alley days ago and picked up a book on career paths for me. He knows I'm upset I can't be an auror so he thought it would be best to let me see what else is out there," Harry said candidly.

"And did you find anything yet?"

"I didn't look through it really, actually. Only skimmed through it. But you have to make sure you find something out there for me like you promised," Harry said, waving a clearly stick at her.

"You really want to be a healer?" Hermione smiled.

"Well something in that field would be nice, yeah. I don't have it in me to be an actual healer like you're going to be. But I told you before, I want to help people, and that is the perfect field to help people in. just as long as"-

"It's not boring, not bloody and will take in a student with marks as yours, I know," Hermione finished.

"Yeah, that."

Hermione smiled. "I'll find something, don't you worry at all my dear."

"Looking forward to it."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon practicing reading. It was tough to try and sound out words he had never seen before and try to spell them but Hermione gladly stated he had improved since their last lesson. Sadly at 2:30 PM Harry had to go home because Remus wanted to have him do a few chores. Hermione hugged him and kissed him before he left and said, "We really need to get together after today still. I love the time we've been spending together."

"Of course, my birthday is coming up so we'll see each other then," Harry told her a bit bewildered.

"I mean besides that."

"Well just ring me up any old day; I'll more than most likely be able to come over. Oh- but maybe not around the sixth of August, that's when the baby is due and well, it could pop out a couple days before or after so I know Remus will want me to stay home then."

Hermione smiled and kissed him one last time. "Well I'll be sure to ask for you to come over in a couple more days."

"Oh wait, you can't," Harry said looking extremely apologetic.

"Oh, why not?" Hermione asked trying to not look upset.

"I completely forgot to tell you but I'm going to be over at the Weasleys for a few days- starting tomorrow…"

"Oh."

"Hey, maybe you should come with me!" Harry said suddenly.

"Oh no, you go ahead. You should spend time with more than one friend over the holidays. Go with Ron and Ginny and everyone. I'm sure they're dying to see you."

"But why don't you come?"

Hermione sighed. "To tell you the truth, if I did come it wouldn't be the brightest idea. You know whenever we're around together we're really- well, together. We don't go anywhere or do anything without one another. And I don't want everyone- everyone being Ron by the way to see us holding hands and hugging and kissing all the time because we know how he gets whenever he sees us. I don't think its best to be making out in his own home. I mean, if we're with the Weasleys it's to spend time with the Weasleys and not one another," she explained.

"Oh, right. Well then I suppose the next time you'll see me is on my birthday."

"I guess so."

"Do you know what you're going to be doing for your birthday?" Hermione asked him softly, pushing herself in his chest and throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Not the slightest idea," Harry said, just as softly, pushing away a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Daniel cleared his throat at that moment. "Sorry to break it to you kids but Remus wants you home now lad."

"Huh? Right. Er- well, I'll call you or owl you or whatever about any information- unless it's a surprise party then Holly or Remus will call you instead. And I'll make sure you're the first person to be informed of anything," Harry smiled.

"That's good to know." They shared one last passionate kiss before Harry limped away on his cane and went home.

The next day Harry was getting a bag ready for his three day stay at the Burrow. He felt excited to know he was finally going to see the Weasleys after what felt like a long while. He packed into his bag his old checker board because he wanted to teach Ron how to play it, as well as a few magazines and his dreaded O.W.L. results. He felt kind of bad that he had to leave his cats because they were really attached to him but Harry reminded them there were three other people in the house who would enjoy their attention and that settled them down (at least Sabrina). Around 5 PM that evening Harry used the floo to go to the Burrow. When he stepped into the living room of the Burrow he was suffocated by a hug by Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear- I didn't know if you were coming! I was hoping you would though, dinner is almost on and I made chicken which I know is your favorite so I hoped you were around to have it! Oh look at you dear- you're on a cane- your leg isn't getting any better is it? I still cannot believe what happened to you a month ago, how horrible was that battle at the Ministry of Magic? I hope you're doing okay. You're looking very thin my dear, you need feeding up," Molly rushed; now patting down the dust off Harry's hair from the floo.

"C'mon Mum- we want to say hi to him too," called a voice behind her. She finally let go of Harry and Ron stood there with a large smile on his face. "Hey mate."

"Hey," Harry smiled back.

"Well put his things in your room then!" Molly barked at Ron and went into the kitchen.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her, c'mon; lets take your things upstairs."

Harry nodded and went up them. On the way he bumped into someone- someone who stood tall, with long blonde hair that seemed to shine as powerfully as the sun. Her skin was as perfect as a baby's and had the same pink flush to it. She smiled at Harry revealing perfectly straight, white teeth that shined like diamonds. Harry blinked at her stupidly for a moment then shook his head.

"'Arry!" the woman cried and hugged him and kissed his pale cheeks twice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

"F-Fleur? What- what're you doing here?" Harry choked.

Fleur smiled. "Why I am staying 'ere while Bill eez working! Why- didn't you know about Bill and I?" she frowned.

"Huh? Oh- yeah, yeah I did. Er- congratulations."

She smiled. "That is so sweet. I am hoping we will get aquatinted again over the next few days. I 'ave meessed you vary much."

"Well, well maybe we will," Harry smiled and with one last kiss on the cheek Fleur floated downstairs like an angel.

Ron shook his head and ascended the last few steps to his bedroom. The boys set Harry's things down and Harry sat on Ron's bed and looked around. "Hey- I'd like to know how you did on your O.W.L.s," Ron said with a slight smile.

Harry bit his lip. "Er- maybe after dinner."

"Why? Is it that bad?"

Harry nodded. "All that career stuff- I'll talk about it later."

"Well alright I guess."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Ron's eyes shifted to Harry again. "Hey- guess what? My dad's been promoted!" he said suddenly.

"Really? That's great," Harry smiled.

"Yeah, he's now heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"Really? That sounds challenging," Harry commented.

"Yeah well Dad likes it so…hey, have you heard of the new Minister of Magic?" Ron frowned.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I haven't been getting the prophet but Remus has been informing me of anything that I might need to know so…"

"Yeah, well it's because of him- Rufus Scrimgeour that Dad has the job. He's se up new offices and everything because of what's been going on."

"Oh, right."

"So- how is Her"- Ron was just about to ask out but at that moment his bedroom door flew open and in walked Ron's sister Ginny. "Hey- I was talking with Harry here!" he cried.

She rolled her eyes. "Mum is not too pleased downstairs so I'd warn you when dinner's on," she said ignoring what her brother told her.

"What is it now?" Ron said in a bored tone.

Ginny scoffed. "_She's_ been complaining non-stop and it's not just me who's been driven up the wall! Mum doesn't want her in the kitchen but she doesn't listen."

"Who? Fleur? Surely she can't be that bad," Harry said in confusion.

"You don't know it Harry, Mum hates her, she feels she's rushing into things, marrying Bill and everything and Fleur seems to think she's too perfect for our home," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"She's not that horrible," Ron mumbled.

Ginny let out a laugh. "Oh I forgot, you love her don't you? You can't get enough of the phlegm can you Ron?"

Harry was still confused. "I don't get it. Why are you calling her phlegm?"

"Just wait and see Harry, after being around here and around her for a few days you'll be calling her the same thing," Ginny said. "Well dinner's on soon so get down." She swept back her red hair and walked out the room.

Harry shook his head as if trying to swat away a fly.

"Sorry about her, she's just upset for no reason," Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "So- what were you going to ask?"

Ron opened his mouth again but at that moment they heard a voice cry from downstairs, "DINNER'S READY BOYS!"

"Mum," Ron muttered. "C'mon, she took careful time to prepare a nice chicken dinner for you so you'd better get down there."

"Gladly," Harry smiled and took his cane and limped down after Ron.

The family- plus Harry and Fleur were sitting outside that night for dinner for it was crowded in the kitchen like a couple years ago. Harry didn't mind, he liked looking out in the distance and seeing the sun go down and the stars begin to appear. It was a very peaceful evening but was ruined when Fleur began making faces at the food, complaining it was 'too 'eavy' and Mrs. Weasley shouting at Fred and George who were whipping out their wands at every little thing- in the end catching a bowl of mashed potatoes on fire. Harry was grateful to go upstairs into Ron's room again with Ron and Ginny (who wanted to hear about how Harry was doing as well) after dinner was over. He sat down on the spare bed in the room that he was to sleep on for the next few days and faced the siblings who were now on Ron's bed.

"Before we do anything mate I have to see your marks," Ron said in an almost smug manner- reaching a hand out as if Harry was already about to hand it over.

"What? But- ohh, fine," Harry growled and dug into his bag and fished the parchment over.

Ron and Ginny hunched together to look at his scores. Ron tore his eyes off them a moment later. "Wow mate, you did pretty, uh…"

"Horrible? I know I did, thanks," Harry snarled.

"How did I do better than you?" Ron asked, astonished.

"I don't know if you did Ron, Harry at least received one O," Ginny pointed out.

Ron glared at his sister.

"I had a lot on my mind I suppose," Harry said. "That's why I got the marks that I did."

"What did Remus say about it?" Ron asked.

"_Pff_, he's putting on some show- as is Holly and even Sirius- that they're pleased with those marks. They all know I could've done a lot better. Of course Remus wants me to make sure I know what I want to do now that I can't be an auror. He's even given me this to help me think"- Harry pulled out the book Remus had picked up from Flourish and Blotts entitled: The Many Fields and Careers for a Wizard- 1996 Edition.

Ron looked at it. "Hey, this could be beneficial on my part too!" the red head cried out, flipping through it.

"Go ahead with it, however long you want, I don't think I'm going to be reading the whole thing."

"How come?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "I already know I want to do something that helps people out; and if protecting people from wizards who break the law isn't what I'm cut out for then I'll do something else."

"Such as…?" Ron asked.

"Well, Hermione has sort've, well, promised me help with something," Harry mumbled.

Ron looked as if he was a bit jealous Harry had talked to Hermione about this problem before him but he didn't say anything. "And? What did she say?"

"Well, she sort've promised she's look for a- a healing job for me," Harry said turning a bit pink.

"Healing?" Ron gasped. "Harry- your grades are terrible! No one in the right mind would take you as their student- even if you're Harry Potter."

"It's not like that," Harry frowning looking a bit disgusted. "I told her that if she could find a job out there that requires these three things: they will take me as a student, is challenging and or exciting and requires very minimal blood, well, I'd look into it. She said there is bond to be something out there, she's actually highly confident she'll find something. She has all sorts of books on healing jobs and everything."

"But I don't think there are any jobs like that Harry," Ginny stated.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"I'm looking at the 'Healing' section of this book now and the only thing I see is a regular healer. Not even the different types of healers- it just says healer," Ginny said, looking into a portion towards the back of the book.

"What? Let me see that." Harry took the book out of her hands and flipped through pages 267-274 and frowned. "I don't believe it at all. If they don't even list pediatrician as a healing job because that's what Hermione wants to do then that means there are obvious other fields out there that aren't mentioned. What was Remus thinking? This book is no help," Harry said growing a bit angry.

"It still is 350 pages of career advice," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah well I don't care. I'll rely on Hermione's help anytime over something written by"- Harry squinted at the author's name wedged in at the bottom corner of the book's cover. "-Chester C. Lampwiticker."

"You're really convinced Hermione will be able to find you something?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry said in confusion.

She shrugged. "I just think that's a pretty big responsibility to put on her."

"No it isn't, she's more than happy to help. You know how she gets, anything to do with school or learning or researching gets her hyped up," Harry beamed.

Ron gave off a not-as-cheerful smile. "Yeah."

It was a bit silent for a few minutes. Finally Ron decided to break it. "So uh- how is Hermione?"

"Fine last I heard from her- which was yesterday so that wasn't a long time at all," Harry recalled.

"You talked on the phone then?" Ron asked.

"No, I went over to her house. You see she's been tutoring me this summer so far."

"Tutoring you? What?" Ginny couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, in math and reading and spelling."

"Why on earth would you need help with that?" Ron said, eyes getting wide.

"I haven't had help in that sort of thing since I was ten and I don't want to walk around with a ten-year-old's education on spelling and math that's why," Harry said.

"But you're a wizard, who cares how smart you are in that sort of thing?" Ron had to say, growing a tad irritated.

"Magic can't solve everything. Every adult I know has told me that at least once, and it's true. So I can pull of a great jinx or come on top in a duel, I would still feel incredibly stupid if people my age say words I've never heard of before or I have to count things that I never thought I would have to before. I might meet some muggles and befriend them as time goes by because I don't want to isolate myself from a world I know a tiny bit more about, and well, I don't want them to know how stupid I really am," Harry emphasized.

Ron raised his brows high on his forehead. "Fine, whatever suits you. I just find it a bit odd that's all."

"Well Hermione is an outstanding teacher," Harry said with a smile.

"Really? She doesn't try to take control of things too harshly or hit you over the head with a book?" Ginny said in an amused way.

"Well, she does get a bit demanding-but no book hitting!" Harry cried.

"What? So you just, go over her house every day or something?" Ron asked.

"Maybe one or two times a week. Why do you care anyway?" Harry said suspiciously.

Ron shrugged. "I was just wondering what you've been doing this holiday so far, that's all."

"Right," Harry said a close eye on him.

"Um, since you saw her yesterday, I'm guessing you told her you'd be coming over here huh?" Ron said.

"Yes…"

"Did- did she want to come over, did she say?"

"Oh, I'm sure she did but she thought it was best not to."

"Why?" Ron asked shrewdly.

Harry had now opened a bag of sweets Ron had nicked from the kitchen to bring up. He popped in a mini fudge broomstick and raised a brow. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were making conversation," Ron said looking surprised.

"We are, but you're asking a lot of questions."

"Sorry mate, I just want to see what's been happening on your side. It's been a while since we've hung around so I thought I'd like to know how things were."

Harry knew Ron wanted a bit more than that or he wouldn't be practically demanding what was going on with Hermione. "Why do you want to know?"

"Hey, she's my friend too. She's usually over here whenever you are in the summer," Ron pointed out.

"That _is_ true," Ginny said almost dreamily.

"Well if you must know, she didn't feel it would be a good idea to come over because, well, she knew that the both of us would be a bit all over each other. Hugging, kissing, hanging around each other, never leaving each other's sight- that sort of thing. She didn't think it would be best to come over to your house because it would be a bit rude to make out with me in your own space. I mean, we came to see you, not make out," Harry explained, popping in another mini broom.

Ron looked like he was struggling to say something. "But, I mean, you really wouldn't make out though would you? Here?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know what we would do if she was here Ron. That's just what she told me. C'mon, we've been going out for almost a year, why the big shock?"

"Nothing, nothing. What- so the only time I get to see Hermione is September first?"

"No, you'll see her on the thirty-first, my birthday, remember?"

"Oh, alright then," Ron said looking only the smallest change of brightness.

Later that night Harry set up his battered checker board to teach those who wanted to learn how to play checkers. Fred was the first to be challenged by Harry. Everyone soon found out Harry was a master of the classic muggle game. Ron didn't enjoy the game as much, stating it wasn't as challenging as chess but that still didn't explain why he didn't beat Harry in the game. Finally, after a couple hours later- Molly announced it was time to go to bed. Harry was more than willing; his leg was acting up again so he was eager to get off it. During that night Harry and Ron stayed up in the dark, chatting as usual, but making sure they weren't caught by Molly as she patrolled the halls every so often.

The next day Harry awoke to bright sunshine in Ron's small bedroom window. He shield his eyes as the rays burned threw the thin layer of skin on his face. He was then hit hard in the face with a pillow.

"Argh!" he cried, sitting up quickly.

"C'mon mate, breakfast is on and Bill and Charlie just came by earlier this morning. They want to play Quidditch after!" Ron was saying with a smile.

Harry growled, rubbed his smarting left cheek and went to get ready. Fred and George joined Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Ginny outside after breakfast to play Quidditch. The twins had plans that included building up their joke shop in Diagon Alley but hung around for a bit because they wanted to be around Harry since they were very busy. It was Harry, George and Charlie against Ron, Ginny and Fred- with Bill going back and forth team to team because it was uneven. Harry smiled as he swooped into the air on his Firebolt. He hadn't been on his broom all summer yet and now- it felt exhilarating. All his worries lessened significantly as he dived through the air. For a moment he stood stationary in the air, allowing the hot summer air to brush into his growing hair.

"Hey Harry! Watch out why don't you?!" Fred cried.

"Huh?" Harry spun around and saw an apple flying past his head- a makeshift bludger. Harry ducked.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Charlie called.

"Sorry! Sorry!" and he put his mind into focus again.

After lunch, the twins had to disappear off into Diagon Alley to meet with some people but Charlie suggested everyone should take a dip in the pond to cool off. Harry was more than willing but he sincerely hoped his friends wouldn't force him to try and swim because he couldn't.

"Ahh, that's better," Ron sighed happily after jumping into the pond and soaking everyone.

Harry relaxed against a corner of the pond and rested his head on a smooth rock as he stared at everyone else doing their thing in the pond through his sunglasses. As relaxing as it was he felt really stupid- he missed Hermione. He had only seen her two days ago but he missed her. _Wow, is that sad or what? I doubt she's missing you as much as you're missing her_, Harry's brain told him. _She's probably at home, online, reading, researching, and hanging with family, whatever. Her mind is elsewhere, far away from you. _

"Harry!"

"Huh? What?" Harry shook his head out of his daydream and looked around.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've been calling your name forever you know."

"Oh, sorry," Harry said not looking at her and flicking off a leaf that had fallen on his shoulder from a tree that loomed over his head.

Ginny smiled and floated on his way. Harry raised a brow as she smiled at him. There was something odd about that smile.

"Sorry about my big-headed brother last night, he doesn't know what he was saying," she said.

"I'm highly sure he did," Harry said seriously.

"Yes well, in a way, I suppose we both know he's still a bit lost when it comes between you and your girlfriend."

"Hermione? Well he shouldn't be surprised; we're going on our one year anniversary next month."

"He thinks he should be with her or at least someone else by now," Ginny was saying.

Harry looked at Ron who was at the other side of the pond wrestling with Bill. "That's not my problem. I can't help it if I found a girl before he did."

Ginny shrugged, pulling her long, sodden hair over her shoulder and running her fingers through it. "I guess not. I still feel a bit bad that he was questioning you the way he was."

"Meh, it's to be expected. I reckon a part of him feels like he should be with Hermione but after what he told me last year, I really don't feel he'd be the best pick for her," Harry said scratching his nose.

"He'll find someone eventually," Ginny said simply.

"He will." _Why on earth is she talking to me like this? And why does she keep running her fingers through her hair_? Harry couldn't help but wonder.

"So, do you have any plans while you're staying with us?" Ginny asked, looking at her brothers messing around in the distance.

"What? Well we've been doing things today so I suppose. It feels great to swim after walking around in the summer heat. Heh, even though I've been at Hermione's house all the time so far, we've never been swimming."

"What? Why? She has a pool?"

"Yeah. But its okay, she's been tutoring me so we haven't had the time."

"You're learning a lot from her then?"

"Yeah, loads. Plus she's re-teaching the things I used to know again so that feels nice." Either it was his imagination running wild or not but Ginny was making him feel extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't too close to him, but as he already had a girlfriend she was close enough. "Er- I should work on my swimming. I- I don't want to wait around like a git," Harry said and pushed himself away from the corner into the middle of the pond.

Ginny whipped her hair back and caught up with him. "Sorry Harry! I don't want you to leave if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No- I just- I saw a bee. So I wanted to leave, really."

She looked at him. "Say, since you don't know how to swim very well, would you like some practice?"

"Er- sure. Maybe I'll ask Ron"-

"Um, I know how to swim a fair bit myself," she said not looking at him.

_Oh god no_. "No, really- I'll be fine," Harry said and went over to the Weasley brothers.

The rest of the day Harry helped Molly out with a few chores since no one else would. (Ron had told her he wanted to look deeply into potential career paths with Harry's career book so his mother reluctantly agreed he could do that instead). Harry had a great time catching Mrs. Weasley up with things at home as he helped her prepare chops for dinner and helped her clean up after dinner. Later that night Harry and Ron were up in Ron's room again talking and playing Exploding Snap. After their tenth game they called it quits when the cards exploded yet again. The boys sighed and sat back and stuffed their face with the same sweets as last night. Harry looked a bit uncomfortable and it didn't go astray with Ron.

"Er- something bothering you Harry?" he frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Harry said quickly.

Ron shrugged and popped in an array of different colored mini gummy broomsticks. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Something's up."

Harry took a careful amount of time picking toffee from a tooth. When he was finished he said softly, "Er- Ron? Is- is Ginny seeing anyone?"

Ron scrunched up his face in thought. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Oh, I dunno, she was acting a bit weird today, don't you agree?"

"Ginny's always acting weird mate."

"Really? Well I reckon I've never noticed. I don't know, but she seemed a bit, well, flirtatious with me," Harry gave an unpleasant look.

Ron smiled. "She wouldn't do that to you mate, she knows you're with Hermione."

"That's the vibe I got from her anyway."

"She just wanted to know how you were like the rest of us. Believe me; she's been getting a few owls from boys all summer. I'm sure you're the last boy she'd try anything with."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit on edge about this. "She's never talked to me like that before."

"She's never talked to you period. She's finally branching out, trying new things. Not like she was never a little dare devil growing up…hey, if she is flirting with you, pay no attention to it. She's just trying a few new things with boys, and since you're the only one closest to her that isn't her brother, well, don't be too surprised," Ron said.

A bit of that made sense so Harry decided to drop the subject and before he knew it he was in a full-out discussion of why the Kenmare Kestrels were better than the Chudley Cannons- which went well on into the night. The next day was like any other, full of talking, swimming, Quidditch and helping around the Burrow. Although it was very sunny outside Harry still had a great time doing everything with the family, although getting a bit annoyed whenever he heard Ginny call Fleur phlegm. As Harry got into bed around 11 PM the night of July 23rd, he tiredly hoped that Hermione, Remus, Holly and Sirius were having a fair time back at home too. Little did he know he would find out just what was happening at home sooner than he thought…

Back in London at the same exact time, Holly was just getting out of the bathroom down the upstairs hall looking very languid. She had been feeling very off all day and tired as hard as she could to not let it show. Of course Remus being Remus had a feeling something was up as soon as she walked downstairs that morning and had been constantly checking over her non-stop since breakfast. She was now walking into her bedroom and gave off a great sigh as she sank into her bed. Remus walked in a moment later.

"How are you holding up Holly?" he asked, looking concerned.

She sighed. "You really don't have to check on me every hour Remus."

"Well Harry's not here so I have to worry about someone else," he smirked.

She smiled. "I know, I miss worrying over him too." Her smile then faded.

"You do look a bit pale Holly. Should I try and contact Hr. Marrenson?"

"No, no, she wouldn't want to be bothered at this time," Holly waved her hand impatiently.

"Then what should I do?"

"Stop worrying," Holly smiled tiredly.

"Well, alright. I just want to make sure you're alright," Remus said cautiously.

"I am, believe me."

However around twenty minutes later Holly had to face the fact that she was indeed _not_ okay. As she tried to get comfortable in her bed, something happened. a very interesting something….she felt a splash of liquid run down her and she gasped- she knew what was coming.

"Remus! Remus!" she cried.

Terrified something had happened to the woman he hurried inside her room. "What? What is it?"

Holly was breathing hard and looked worried. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to regain herself over the idea, and of the thought that she indeed knew what was happening to her. She finally choked out- "Remus- I- I think the baby's coming!"

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

There ya go! I believe you now know why I was excited to write this chapter huh? Surprised? Well there ya go, that was it. Oh, I tried to make Ginny as likable as I could in this chapter and not really all over Harry. I enjoyed writing it. And as you can tell Ron is still a bit angry Harry's spending so much time with Hermione but this is book 6, he'll find a girl eventually. Um, ya, I am looking forward to chapter 11 so very very much! It seems like it was taking forever to get to this point and it's finally here! I'm also going to push to get the next chapter out on a specific day and well, I'll tell you if I succeeded. Until then, keep on coming back!

NearlyAsLoonyAsLuna: ha, I didn't know you were reading the last chapter- sorry! Hope you aren't angry that this one came out so soon either! Why would you be? Hmm, it would be interesting but a bit scary to see what Sirius would do with his wand. Yes you are evil! Remus wasn't being harsh about the name to Holly and Sirius; he just felt it wasn't in his part to think of a name, being the other adult in the house. He's honored that they thought of him but he doesn't feel its what he wants to do. It's not kid so he's not going to give it a name. And no Remus isn't jealous of Sirius and likes Holly. (Rolls eyes in an amused manner). He only went a bit embarrassed when she kissed his cheek that one night because well, no one ever really kisses him do they? Poor thing. And in this chapter- he wasn't fretting over her because he likes her; he's just generally worried about her. Okay then, hope to hear from you very soon then!

Fibinaci: aw, glad you liked the phone call between HHR. And awww, you got a bit weepy when Holly told Harry how important he was? And you're a bloke huh? Well isn't that sweet to hear. Ha- what's your Portuguese sense of direction?

Pstibbons: what? All the middle names? I just wanted everyone in the house to be a part of the baby that's all. Not that big of a deal…

Coolgurl4eve: no I don't have braces. I just have been spending time online looking up info on them. Its kinda fun actually, I have the oddest interest in medical related stuff without wanting to be a doctor or nurse of any kind. Impressions are worse than I wrote? Ha, well see there is proof I don't have braces!

Ok, I think I covered all that needed to be covered. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to read your replies!!

_Love and magic: Rose, July 18, 2008_


	11. Please Welcome to This World: a new Blac

Remus stared at Holly through disbelieving eyes for a moment

**PLEASE WELCOME TO THIS WORLD: A NEW BLACK**

Remus stared at Holly through disbelieving eyes for a moment. "The- the baby's coming?" he choked.

"Yes! Yes he is! My water just broke! Remus! My water just broke!" Holly screamed at him.

"Um- oh- okay, um, well let's get going alright? Right, um, shit, okay, do- do you have your bag packed?" he hurried.

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll take that"- he went over and picked up a bag packed with things Holly was going to take with her at her stay in St. Mungo's. "Okay, got the bag, what else do we need? Right, lets floo you over- wait, I need to inform Sirius- wait! I need to inform Harry! Shit, I have to fire-call the Weasleys; everyone might be in bed already! Oh Merlin, damn, what do I do? Um- I'll get Dumbledore to get help and- no, he has nothing to do with this! Sirius! Yes- I need to get Sirius"- Remus panicked, going all about the room trying to think straight.

Holly was watching him with wide eyes, breathing hard.

"Right- let me get Sirius- I'll be right back!" Remus finally decided on and ran out of the room. He burst into his mate's room and shook him awake. "Sirius! Sirius! Wake up right now!" he shouted in his ear.

"Bloody hell Remus, what's your problem?" Sirius grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Sirius, we have to leave now! Holly is having the baby!" Remus cried.

"Wait- what?"

"The baby! The baby is coming Sirius! Hurry up and get ready!"

"It is? Her baby is coming?" Sirius repeated.

"Yes Damnit! Get out- put on some shoes and stay with her, I need to tell Harry he needs to come home now!" Sirius thankfully seemed to understand the severity of the problem at hand and did what Remus told him to do.

Remus allowed himself to catch his breath and regain a tiny bit of composer before using the floo and contacting the Weasleys. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone awake? Hello?!" he yelled in the flames, looking at the dark downstairs sitting room. He had to wait a couple frantic minutes before he heard feet pounding on the stairs and Molly Weasley hurrying over.

"Remus! I heard your shouts, what is it?" she asked looking upset.

"Molly, Holly's going into labor!" Remus said.

"She is? Now? Oh my goodness!" Molly cried.

"Molly- tell Harry that he has to come over now! No one knows how long a baby is going to take to arrive so Harry needs to come home immediately."

"Yes- yes of course." Molly nodded and went off out of sight again. She arrived not a minute later with a pajama clad Harry, who was tripping over his slippers as Molly pulled at his arm over to the fire.

"Remus, what is it?" Harry asked sleepily to his uncle. "Mrs. Weasley just told me I had to come down right this minute and I"-

"Harry," Remus cut across the boy. "You have to come home right now. Holly has gone into labor."

"What? N-_now_? How on earth could she've gone into labor now?"

"I don't know Harry, but you have to come home!"

"But the baby's not due until August sixth…"Harry trailed.

"I know that Harry, we all know that but no one can ever predict when a baby is going to come. In some cases like now- its weeks before its due but we cant do anything about that but come HOME!" Remus was getting very impatient and worried at that moment.

"Er- okay, let me go pack"- Harry said wearily.

"You don't have time to pack. Just bring a jacket and shoes and come home now."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs. His mind was racing as he dug frantically through his bag for his jacket.

"Harry? What is it?" Ron asked tiredly, looking at the boy in the dark of his bedroom.

"I have to go home Ron, Remus just fire-called and told me Holly's gone into labor," Harry said shortly, still looking for a jacket.

"She what?" Ron gasped.

"I know. Shit, where is it? A-ha!" Harry found his favorite blue and gray jacket and pulled it on, the put on his black trainers and hurried across the room.

"Hey Harry!" Ron called.

"What?" Harry said impatiently.

"Good luck."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." And he went back downstairs again.

Molly was smiling as Harry returned in front of the fire, ready to floo back home. "You'll be okay right Harry?" she said fondly.

Harry drew in a deep breath. "I dunno but I'll try to make the best of it."

"Just remember, everyone still loves you alright dear?"

Harry looked at his feet and nodded. Molly kissed his cheek. "I'll be around as soon as I get word I can alright? I'll see you soon then."

Harry nodded and went home. He ran as fast as his still healing ankle would allow up the stairs where he could already hear the commotion that was going on. Remus was more than grateful when he turned his back and found Harry standing there.

"Harry! Oh goodness, you're here. Alright, we have to take Holly to St. Mungo's now," Remus said firmly.

"I figured that," Sirius said.

"How're we going to get there?" Harry asked.

Remus rubbed his neck in nerves. "I suppose the safest way is floo. Holly, are you good at using the floo?"

Holly took in a deep breath and nodded. "Really Remus, he's probably not going to come until many more hours," she tried to reason.

Remus wasn't having any of that. "You don't know that. It's best to be safe. Right, c'mon everyone, we have to floo to St. Mungo's now."

Knowing Remus wasn't going to change her mind Holly got to her feet. Sirius came over and steadied her as she walked downstairs. Harry turned to Remus who was flicking his wand at Holly's bag, making sure it was closed.

"Remus?"

"What Harry?" the man said absentmindedly, not looking at him.

"Do you think its safe to, you know, bring Sirius along?"

"If he'll be safe anywhere it's a wizard hospital, with healers who know what spell he is under and will not be alarmed if they have to stop him from doing anything."

Harry shrugged. Remus walked out of the room but stopped when he saw that Harry was not following him. "What is it cub?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter; the baby can be coming any minute now."

Remus frowned and went back to him. "No, tell me, what is it?"

Harry sighed and looked at his shoes. "Its just odd, that's all."

"What? The baby's coming now?"

"Yeah. I mean, next time Holly comes home, she'll be holding a new baby."

Remus sighed and placed his strong hands on the child's shoulders. "Listen to me Harry, I know a lot will be changing now that there's a new baby in this little family but I want you to know that nothing will change for the worse, you hear? I know it's a lot to grasp at one moment but all anyone around you can do is hope that you will eventually enjoy the new addition. No one is asking you to do it on day one, but they want you to do it sometime. It's like when you first received Sabrina, Weinki didn't warm up to her right away but now he's used to her."

Harry smiled. "Yeah but he still doesn't fancy her too much."

Remus chuckled. "Well maybe not but I don't think the situations will be the same with your new brother."

"I hope not."

"Right, well I'm certain we'll have plenty more time to talk at the hospital so let's get going alright?"

Harry nodded, grabbed his cane and flooed off to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It was thankfully not busy when Sirius, Holly, Remus and Harry arrived at the hospital, (then again, it was midnight). Remus hurried off and found the nearest healer who was just about to turn a corner down a corridor.

"Excuse me! Hey! Excuse me! My friend here is about to have a baby!" Remus chased down the man.

"Oh my goodness, let me conjure up a wheelchair right away!" the man cried when he saw Holly breathing deeply, Sirius still clutching her. The man waved his wand and a wheelchair came floating on by and he pushed Holly into it and was just about to disappear down the hall with another healer when he turned to Remus and said quickly, "We'll inform you on anything as soon as we can," and disappeared.

Remus turned to Sirius and Harry. "Well, nothing we can do but wait."

The three occupied three seats against a wall, Harry in the middle of the two men. Harry let out a great yawn. "How long do you reckon its gonna take Moony?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't know cub, it can take five minutes from now or twenty hours from now."

"Twenty hours? Merlin…" Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder for now, try to get in a cat nap," Remus offered the boy.

Harry was too tired to argue so he placed his head on his uncle's shoulder and tried to shut his eyes and brain for a small while. Harry had his eyes shut for around a half hour when he felt himself being shook. He opened his eyes blearily.

"Hey there cub, the healer who took Holly in told me she's doing fine right now but the baby wont be coming for a while so he told me you can lie down if you want," Remus said softly.

"Huh? Wha-?"

Remus smiled. "Here, lie down over here." He indicated a six foot long cushioned bench to the left of him.

"What? But what if someone needs it?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, the place is dead inside. Go on, lie down, here, the healer gave me this for you…" he held up a thin but sufficient blanket in his hand. Harry didn't protest and went down on his right side on the bench and allowed Remus to cover him with the hospital blanket. Harry barely felt the man take off his glasses and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Harry had only been asleep for around two hours before he was woken up again, this time by what sounded like a very loud bell. He sat up, very startled and fell off the bench. Remus, who was now in the chair next to Harry, dozing off and on looked at the child on the floor. He helped him up.

"What 'as 'at?" Harry said thickly.

"What?" Remus said.

"I wha- I mean, what was 'hat?" Harry yawned.

Remus sighed looking sorry. "A man just walked in- I believe someone put a spell on him to make him make that noise. I'm sorry cub."

"No, no, it's okay…." Harry rubbed his heavy eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep in them. "What time's it?"

Remus frowned at the clock settled above the welcome witch's desk. "It's…2:45."

"2:45? A.M.?"

"A.M.," Remus nodded

"Ugghh…"

"I know you're tired, why don't you try and get another couple hours of sleep alright? You can visit Holly after."

"How's she?" Harry said frowning that he could not get his words out right from his extreme exhaustion.

"She's doing okay for now. The baby still has a long way to go until he comes here."

Harry nodded, his head felt as if it were filled with bricks. Remus ushered him down again and Harry was out like a lamp. All the while Sirius was snoozing away in a seat not far from them. Remus knew he would know if his friend did anything irrational so it didn't bother him he was around fifteen feet away. His tiredness along with everyone else's took effect anyway so he wasn't dangerous at the moment. Meanwhile, Holly was highly irritated that even with the potions she had been given for her discomfort she was still having troubles falling asleep. Like everyone else all she wanted was to sleep for eight hours straight but her constant contractions were keeping her up.

"I guess this is just practice with how little sleep I'm going to get once I bring you home isn't it?" she whispered tiredly to her belly. Sighing she tried to get in a comfortable but safe enough sleeping position in bed before going out for an hour.

Harry was thankfully able to sleep in until around 5:30 and he felt it was enough for him- at least for now. Remus had once again shaken him awake and Harry took his head off his makeshift pillow on the bench. (Remus' cloak).

"What time'sit?" Harry yawned.

"5:30," Remus answered.

"Mmmnnn, why'd you wake me up?"

"Someone needs the bench you're lying on that's why," Remus said with a small smile.

Harry looked up and gasped as he saw a giant man apparently waiting to sit down where Harry was. "Sorry sir," Harry said and took the seat next to his uncle.

"He told me he his a bit deaf in one ear so he wanted to sit on that bench because its closer to the door at the end of the corridor than the other free seats, so he can spot his healer call him in," Remus told Harry softly.

"Oh."

"Are you still tired or do you feel you got a good enough sleep for now?"

Harry gave off a giant yawn. "I'm okay for now."

Remus nodded.

"Where's, you know, Sirius?"

"Still asleep in the same spot. It's a good thing to let him sleep for as long as possible, its less stressful for him and everyone else because he wont have such a higher chance to well, act out like he usually does."

Harry nodded. "How's Holly?"

"Well the healer who's looking after her now- Healer Arpin told me how she was holding up around thirty minutes ago."

"And?"

"She's in and out of sleep. Her contractions are a bit uncomfortable and well, she's really full of nerves."

Harry nodded. "When is her family coming by?"

Remus bit his lip. "Well, I'll talk to her about that. They're muggles see- except for her sister Karen so it might be a bit tricky getting them to come over here. Especially since, well, her parents aren't all that accepting to magic."

"Right. That's a bit sad then huh?"

"It is, but I'm sure they'll want to come over to our house when she brings the baby home."

Harry nodded. He was looking very tense.

"Something up cub?"

"You should know what," Harry said bluntly, rubbing the last remainder of sleepiness from his eyes.

"Well I do but I don't know what exactly is bothering you about it," Remus said candidly.

"To tell you the truth, I dunno much myself," Harry admitted.

Remus gave a small smile. "Care to venture a guess?"

Harry shrugged. "Its one of those things I might want to talk about later but not so much now. You said the baby won't be coming for a while so, maybe hours from now when I'm more awake and rested then I'll tell you."

Remus nodded. "Well I'll be holding that against you then Har."

The two of them waited around for another hour, sitting and staring at the walls when they were told by Hr. Arpin they could finally visit Holly. Sirius was already charging down the hall after they were told which room she was in, Harry limping on his cane after him. Holly smiled brightly when her new family walked in her room.

"There you three are," she said and gave each man a kiss.

"How are you holding up Holly?" Remus asked with a swift smile.

She sighed. "Okay for now. The healers told me I still have a way to go, no surprise. All of my sister's children arrived long into the day."

"Are you in any pain?" Harry frowned.

"I'm doing okay for now, thanks for asking dear," Holly smiled.

"When is this kid going to come?" Sirius demanded.

Holly bit her lip. "I'm afraid not for another several hours."

Sirius sighed impatiently. "Well it better be soon, I'm getting fed up waiting around with nothing to do."

Harry's stomach suddenly growled. Holly smiled. "I take it someone's hungry?"

"Huh? Oh no, I can wait."

"Well I can't," Remus suddenly said and looked at the clock in the room. "It's 7:20, time for breakfast."

"Well you three can have breakfast in the cafeteria in the hospital, and I'm sure it'll be free to because I work here and you know me. But just in case…" she waved her wand and her bag floated to her. She dug into it and pulled out a yellow card. "Here, just show this to the man guarding the cafeteria and it will allow you to come and go as you please. It's my pass I have to use whenever I eat there."

Remus took the card. "Thanks Holly. Well I'd love to sit around but I'm hungry and I know Harry's hungry and Sirius"-

"He's always hungry," Harry couldn't help but joke. If Sirius were in his right mind he would've said the same thing.

Luckily Sirius seemed to understand what was going on and he smiled and even ruffled Harry's hair, causing the boy's eyes to sting a bit. "Got that right kiddo."

Harry's heart constricted even more- he hadn't heard Sirius call him kiddo for months. Remus bit his lip. "Er- well lets get some food. We'll be back soon."

Harry nodded and followed Remus and Sirius into the cafeteria. Harry was about to go into the buffet line for food but Remus sat him down at a nearby table. "Just tell me what you want Har, I'll get it for you."

"Why?"

"Your leg."

"It's okay," Harry shrugged.

Remus smiled slightly. "But it could be better. C'mon, you know its not a problem for me to get it for you. What do you want?"

"Um, waffles."

"What kind of fruit with it?"

"None, just syrup."

"Harry…"

Harry sighed. "Fine, blueberries- oh! And apple juice."

Remus nodded and went off to get food with Sirius. They came back five minutes later. A plate of three plain waffles with a small cup of blueberries and a glass of apple juice was placed in front of Harry. He only ate one and a half though which of course did not go unnoticed by Remus.

"Are you sure you're not hungrier Harry?"

"I'm sure."

Remus was about to shake his head in disappointment and offer him some of his bacon but he then gasped. "Oh! I have to run back to the house, I need to get your medication," he said to Harry.

"Oh right. But wouldn't it be at the Weasleys instead?"

Remus cursed under his breath. "I have to go, I'll be back. Just stay here until I get back alright?"

Harry cast a nervous gaze at his godfather. "Remus," he said softly.

"Not now Harry, I have to go." With that, Remus hurried off.

Harry looked at his plate, his mind racing. _Alright, don't get ahead of yourself Potter, you're in a hospital. You're surrounded by people who are trained to deal with looking after wizards in this sort of situation. Don't get ahead of yourself…_

"So, do you know what the baby's name is going to be?" Sirius asked Harry casually.

"Er- he's gonna have four names isn't he?" Harry said uncertainly, poking at his waffle.

"He is," Sirius nodded. An evil grin pulled at his lips suddenly. "Do you know which name I picked out?"

"Er, what?"

"Jarvis, Something Jarvis Something Black," he said smugly. "I get to give the kid two names."

"Well, that's nice."

Sirius frowned. "Do you get to name the kid too?"

Harry fiddled with his fingers. "Er- yeah."

"Well good for you Harry!" Sirius said proudly.

Harry was now starting to feel slightly feverish, due to the lack of his meds. He clutched the table top and steadied his breathing until Remus returned. Sirius didn't seem to either know or care for he was now digging into his fried eggs again. When Remus came back five minutes later Harry let out a thankful breath.

"Here you go cub, sorry I took so long, I was bombarded by Weasleys demanding to know the latest," Remus said with a slight smile and handed over Harry's pills.

Harry took them with his last bit of juice then looked back at Remus.

"Oh, here, I stopped by the house and got this for you in case you get bored waiting around here today." Remus handed Harry a book called Jack to me that he received as a gift last Christmas.

"Oh thanks," Harry smiled.

"I know you were talking about wanting to read it next."

Harry nodded. "I did thanks."

"Do you want to go back to Holly?"

Harry nodded. "We told her we'd meet up with her after breakfast."

"Should've known you were going to say that, let's go," Remus said, patting Harry's shoulder.

The three of them sat around and talked with Holly for around thirty minutes but had to leave when her healer came in and told them to leave because he had to examine her. Holly looked bothered being ordered around by a healer who wasn't her own. (Hr. Marrenson couldn't stop by because she was out of town and 'couldn't' be bothered). So Harry sat around in his pajamas still, in the waiting room with his guardians and began to read. After reading the first three chapters Harry got a bit bored with the book so he sat around and looked at the walls and at the witches and wizards who passed by- healers, patients and visitors. It was after lunch that Harry's stomach began to feel very mobile and flip-flopped. He was getting more and more anxious as each hour passed for he knew he was one hour closer to the birth of Holly and Sirius' baby. He also wanted to talk about his last worries with Remus before it happened. At 3:30, Harry sighed and looked up at his uncle.

"Er- Moony?"

"Yes cub?" Remus said turning to look at him.

"Um, I- I sort of think I want to talk to you about, about my last minute worries before- before the baby comes here…." Harry turned a bit pink.

Remus however smiled. "Well I'm here to listen, talk away."

Harry smiled at the Daniel-like comment. "Um, how different are things going to be? After he comes home?"

"I can't really say anything about that Harry. Every baby is different. Some might scream their lungs out all day, others are very calm."

"Is anyone going to expect me to do anything? I mean- how involved in this do I have to be?"

Remus sighed. "I know you don't want to be real involved and I'm not asking you to be, but I do know that if Holly is having troubles and for whatever reason Sirius or myself can't help her out, I know it's only your instinct to take over. But no one is asking you to change his nappies or bathe him or feed him or any of that. But since you are going to legally be his brother, somewhere along the lines I do hope that you well, act like it. And not because you should hands tied, no questions asked, but because I know you will want to. I know you have a huge heart and well, like I said, kids do amazing things to a person. They open their hearts in ways you can't even imagine." Remus smiled. "I know you made Sirius and I better people, as you did to your parents when they were still around."

Harry sighed and looked at his hands. Remus put his arm around him.

"I know that this baby is a huge thing for all of us to take in and it will be a bit surreal at first, but I already know I'm going to love him and I hope you will sometime too. You are going to live in the same house as the baby for around three years so he's going to naturally look up to you, which is a good thing. I know you will be the perfect role model for him."

"You're just saying that…" Harry had to mumble.

"No I'm not. You really will be a great role model. You don't drink or smoke or pick fights with people."

Harry made a funny noise.

Remus chuckled. "Well you don't do it intentionally."

Harry frowned. "But this is such a horrible time for anyone to have a baby. What with Voldermort doing who-knows-what."

"I know, but I also know at the first sign of danger the baby will be completely safe, I guarantee it."

Harry shifted.

"Listen Harry, I know this is a big thing to take on and again, one of those things you didn't ask for but I know- _again_, that you will pull through and act as if it's no big deal. I know you're going to love having a brother, I know it."

Tears were stinging Harry's eyes.

"You could teach him all you know. You could get him into the same music as you; tell him why the Clock and Daggers and Green Day are so terrific. Why Gryffindors are great and Slytherins aren't. What the true meaning of love is," he added with a wink.

Harry grew hot in the face.

"You can tell him why the absolute greatest Quidditch team in the world is Kenmare Kestrels. Why there is no greater feeling of control than flying. You can be that _one_ person who he'll come running to for advise or comfort because you're his older brother, when he doesn't want to talk to his parents or any other adult. You can calm his fears down if he's afraid of something because out of anyone, you have been through so much so you'll know if he truly needs to be afraid of something or not. (_sigh_) The thing is, you can be as involved as you want but if I know you as much as I think I do, you will enjoy being there for both Holly and her son," Remus explained, arm still around Harry.

Harry put his face into Remus' shirt briefly and hugged him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Just doing my job."

Harry smiled. The hours went by still, just as slowly as ever. Harry was now mindlessly looking into leaflets in a rack near the chair he was sitting in. _Wow, I must be _really_ bored if I'm reading about how a girl develops into a woman_, Harry thought widely, looking at a leaflet called The Teenage Witch. At six P.M. Harry went to have dinner with Sirius and Remus in the cafeteria. But as soon as the three of them left the room after their meal they were hounded by a nurse who was looking after Holly along with her new healer, Hr. Arpin.

"Thank goodness I found you! Holly is having the baby!" the nurse cried.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Yes! She's fully dilated and will be pushing now. Hr. Arpin told me to find you three."

"Can we watch?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Only the father is allowed I'm afraid," the nurse said.

Sirius' eyes grew a bit wide. "M-me?"

"Are you the father?"

"I am."

"Then come on, you two will wait outside until you are allowed in. I promise you that you will be able to come in as soon as the baby is born."

Harry and Remus nodded and stood outside the room where Holly was now in to deliver the baby.

"Are you upset that you won't be able to see the baby being born?" Remus asked Harry.

"Not really, I'll be around to watch when my kids are born in ten years," Harry smiled.

Remus smiled. "Fair enough."

"Are _you_ upset you won't be able to watch?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm fine. I already have a child to look after," he winked at Harry.

"But it's still a live birth. That's pretty amazing inst it?"

"Yeah well, if I have a kid I have a kid, if not then no loss for me. I'll just be around to look after you and the soon-to-be new Black."

Meanwhile, Sirius was happily coaching Holly through the arrival of their new baby. At that moment he seemed to realize he was indeed going to be this child's father for the rest of his life and wanted to savor every moment of it.

"C'mon Holly! You can do it! Push little Jarvis out of there!" he cried, holding her hand which she was squeezing back tightly.

"I'm trying!" Holly shrieked back. The extensive pushing was taking a toll out on her small frame already.

"Alright, you're doing fine so fare Ms. Delmhar, but let's wait a few minutes and try again alright?" Hr. Arpin said.

Holly nodded. Sirius wiped her sweaty face with a hand towel. "You're doing fine so far Hols."

Holly had tears in her eyes at the given nickname from her boyfriend. "Where- where's Harry? Remus?" she said suddenly looking around frantically.

"The healers said only I'm allowed in."

"What? My sister had the whole family around for two of her three births! Hr. Arpin!" she shouted at the man.

"Are you ready to try pushing already?" he asked her.

"No! I want the rest of the family who are here to be with me as well!" she cried.

"Ms. Delmhar, they don't need to be in the way. They aren't a part of this at all," he tried to reassure her.

"Not a part of this?! They are my boyfriend's godson and best friend and I live in the same house as them and love them as if they were blood-related! I want them in here!" she said glaring at him.

"But"-

"My sister was allowed her whole family and friends during her last two births and I want the same. I want them in here!"

"I- well I"- the man stuttered. He looked at how demanding she seemed to be. He sighed, defeated. He turned to one of the nurses. "Ms. Sherfri, tell the boy and man they can come in."

She nodded and opened the door to the standing Remus and Harry. "Holly wants you two to come in."

"Did she have the baby?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but she wants you to be there when she does."

"She- she wants us to watch it?" Remus gasped.

"The healers don't agree with it but she insisted she wanted your support."

Harry and Remus shared the same startled look.

"Well? Do you?" Remus asked.

"I er- well I dunno, I feel bad if I don't and she wants me there."

"She said something about you two being a part of her family," the nurse said.

Harry's heart expanded slightly. "Well I- I guess."

Remus smiled and walked inside the room, hand on Harry's back. They were hit with a wave of cool air that seemed a bit more than air.

"What was that?" Harry wondered.

"A sterile spell that goes off as soon as the door opens," Hr. Arpin explained hastily, getting ready to have Holly start to push again.

"You really want us here?" Remus asked Holly.

"I do, yes! You're just as important as Sirius. I want your support," Holly insisted.

"I didn't think I'd be watching something like this until ten more years but okay," Harry smiled slightly.

Holly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course."

"Alright Mr. Delmhar, are you ready to start pushing again?" Hr. Arpin asked.

"I think so."

"Alright, then lets get going again."

Holly began pushing again, happier now than she was with the support of her new family cheering her on. It took several more long minutes before finally- they all heard a blissful sound- a baby's cry.

"Is he- is he here?" Holly gasped looking frantically.

"Yes he is! It's a boy! Do you want to sever the cord new Daddy?" Hr. Arpin told Sirius with a smile.

Remus looked nervous. "Er- he actually shouldn't be holding a wand for a while," he told the healer.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Well it's only a small spell; nothing can go wrong if he knows how to do it."

"I know a severing spell Remus," Sirius pointed out.

"Well, well okay…" _If anything goes wrong the best place for it to go wrong is here_, Remus thought.

Sirius took hold of the healer's wand, pointed it at the crying baby's umbilical cord and said, "_Sverritus_." The cord was cut.

The healer quickly cleaned off the baby and placed him on Holly's chest. She was sobbing. "Oh, oh my goodness, he's my baby, he's my baby…my baby's here," she sniffed.

Harry couldn't help but feel extremely happy at that moment. He had just witnessed his first birth and it was beautiful. Holly and Sirius kissed the child's head several times before a nurse took him away to clean him off more, to weigh him, measure him, place ink on his hands and feet for prints on his birth certificate and finally clear out his airway.

"Congratulations," Remus whispered to Holly and kissed her cheek.

"Thank-you two so much for being here," Holy hiccupped, hugging Harry.

"No problem," Harry smiled.

"He is five pounds, twelve ounces and seventeen inches, ten centimeters long," announced one of the nurses.

"Ohh, he's so tiny," Holly said.

"He'll grow up nice and manly like me, don't worry," Sirius smiled.

The two shared their real first kiss in weeks. Holly broke down more. "S-sorry," she told him.

Sirius just smiled. The baby was given back to Holly and he was wrapped in a warm blue blanket. Everyone was now able to take a good look at him, plus he was now calming down. The baby looked around with ocean blue eyes and kept flexing his fingers. His head was covered in a thin layer of dark thin hair that almost reached his brown eyebrows.

"Ohh, you're so pretty sweetie, you're so pretty," Holly said to the baby, kissing his plump cheek. "Say hello to everyone sweetie, this is your daddy, your uncle Remus and your brother Harry. They're three terrific people that I know you're going to love," she told the baby.

A nurse then placed a cap over the baby's head to keep it warm. "I'll give you five a moment," she said and went to the back of the room.

All four of them did not take their eyes off the baby for what felt like an hour.

Finally Harry spoke up. "It kinda looks like he has your nose Holly," he said with a smile.

Holly sniffed. "You think so? It's still so small and dot-like."

"Yeah but it sorta slopes down and doesn't have the same width of nostrils as Sirius' nose nor is it as round."

Holly looked at her baby. "You're right dear; it does look a bit like mine. A lot like mine actually, if I can recall some baby photos of myself."

"What does he have that's mine?" Sirius frowned. "We both have dark hair Holly and blue eyes so what's mine that's his?"

"I don't know Sirius, it's too soon to tell, he's still so pink and frumpy," Holly giggled.

"You're right." He smiled at his girlfriend. "He truly is beautiful isn't he?"

"He is."

Sirius stroked the baby's apple cheeks with a long finger. Nurse Sherfi held up a quill to the certificate. "Do you have a name for him yet?"

Holly, Sirius, Remus and Harry looked around at each other. Holly spoke up. "Well he's going to have four names so I guess we should go around with each other and say what his name is. Sirius, since you already know yours you go first."

"Well his second name will be Jarvis and his last, Black," he said proudly.

The nurse wrote this down.

Holly drew in a breath. "His third name is going to be Daighre."

"D-A-R-R-Y?" asked the nurse.

"No, D-A-I-R-G-H-E," Holly corrected.

The nurse looked at her a bit funny.

"I know its odd but its Irish, it means flame, since I know this little guy is going to be a bright flame in each of our lives, as cheesy as that sounds," Holly said with a smile.

The nurse wrote the name down. "And his first?"

Everyone looked at Harry now. Harry drew in a breath. _This is it Potter, time to tell them your name_. "Um, if- if you don't mind Holly, I was kinda kicking around the idea of- of Cayden for- for the first name."

Holly sucked in a breath and covered her mouth.

"Do- do you like it?" Harry asked worried.

Holly was crying now. "Oh, oh sweetie, oh it's beautiful, it's so beautiful."

"You really think so?"

Holly nodded. "Oh it's perfect. Cayden Black, I love it so much." She hugged him again. "Out of all the names in that book, I was hoping it would be that one."

"See? You already knew what it was. I told you it was a really obvious name from the War of Fiona. Prince Cayden Bekkerde, who falls for Fiona in the end."

"I know but there are still several other names from the book. Oh it's so perfect."

"So the first name is-?" the nurse asked with a poised quill.

"Cayden," Holly said. "C-A-Y-D-E-N."

The nurse wrote this down and said to the child with a smile, "As of today, July 24th, 1996, happy birthday Cayden Jarvis Daighre Black."

"Thank-you Harry," Holly whispered.

"Sure thing."

The nurse allowed them a few more minutes with the baby before she had to take him away. "We're going to take him down to the nursery to give him a complete examination okay Ms. Delmhar?"

Holly nodded, tears still brimming her eyes. "Can I- can I just say goodbye to him first?"

"Certainly."

The nurse held the baby's head to Holly. Holly kissed his cheek. "Good-bye Cayden, Mummy loves you so much already."

Sirius caressed the baby's face. "So does Daddy, see you soon kiddo."

The nurse smiled and took him away. Hr. Arpin stepped forward. "Alright, all of you, you have to leave for now so I can check Holly out and clean up everything. Go on, you'll be able to come by again around 8 PM."

Harry, Sirius and Remus all hugged Holly good-bye, congratulating her again, with Remus promising her he'd tell everyone she had given birth and went into the waiting room. The moment Harry sat down he let out a long breath. Remus stood in front of him. "Hey, do you want to head home for a while? I have to make phone-calls and contact everyone anyway."

"Um, I guess so."

"Alright, let's go then. Sirius!" the three of them flooed back to their home which Harry was happy to see after a few days. He was even happier to see his cats and owl. "Hey you guys, did you miss me?" he smiled as his cats circled around his legs for attention.

Remus meanwhile was on the phone with Holly's mother and from the distance Harry was at he could tell the conversation wasn't going well. Remus kept biting his lip and frowning as the woman's voice rang over the other end. He finally hung up with her.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"Holly's mother; Merlin I now know why Holly says it's a pain to talk to her," he said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"After I told her Holly gave birth she was highly angry with me that I didn't tell her earlier. She told me she had to be the first person to find out. Which she is but she still didn't hear me out. Anyway, I have to call Holly's sisters now."

It didn't take as long to call Karen and Jane before Harry told Remus he wanted to tell Hermione himself. He didn't have to wait long for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hermione! You'll never guess what just happened!" Harry cried.

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes! Guess what?"

"I don't know, what?" she smiled.

"Holly just gave birth to the baby!"

He heard the sound of what must've been the phone falling from her hand. "She did?" she said looking excited.

"Yes! Just now! Or around a half hour ago!"

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! That's terrific! But doesn't that make him a little premature?"

"I suppose but the healers are going to check him out. He's pretty cute. He has these pretty blue eyes and thin brown hair that I know is going to be trimmed already when he's five months. He's really small, he was five pounds and he's pink and wrinkly and everything." Harry couldn't help but beam as he said these things.

"Really? Ohh, I want to see him!" Hermione shrilled.

"I know, I'll have to see when it's okay. The healer told us we can't see her until eight tonight so yeah. Thought you should know."

"My word, oh this is so exciting! I really hope I'll be able to see him soon then."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will soon, Holly knows who you are, she likes you."

Hermione smiled. "Well call me back as soon as you can- I mean it Potter! I want to see them!"

"Don't worry, you have my word."

They shared a few last words before hanging up. "Hermione really wants to see the baby," he smiled at Remus.

"Cant blame her. Don't worry; I'm sure her as well as her parents will be able to see Holly and Cayden tonight."

"Yeah well, its already getting dark outside and its Wednesday, Daniel and Emma have work tomorrow."

"Hmm, we'll work something out. Until then, I think its best to tell Dumbledore, he'd like to know what's been going on as well."

Harry stiffened at the mention of the headmaster's name. Ever since he had ignored him all year long he didn't feel he wanted to be a part of anything as of yet. Harry relaxed on the sofa next to a warn Sirius who kept shaking his head.

"Wow, that kid is going to be pretty lucky with that woman, shame his father isn't around," Sirius sighed.

Harry's heart constricted. He knew Sirius was holding up magnificently all day long but as of now it seemed to be the time all the excitement had to leave his mind partly. He closed his eyes and tried to relax like he planned to do. Around 8 PM that night the three of them went back to St. Mungo's for one last look at baby Cayden and Holly before they had to leave. When they entered the recovery room Holly was in she was sitting up with a smile on her face, cradling her tiny son to her who was dressed in a standard blue hospital gown that looked like a blanket for it went way past his legs and wearing the same cap the nurse put on him earlier; a mobile magic incubator-sized baby bed by Holly's own.

"Hello," Holly said as everyone walked inside.

"Hello," Remus smiled back and kissed her cheek. "How are you two?"

"I'm fine," Holly said heavily. "But little Cayden is having a bit of trouble breathing so he's going to be looked after all day tomorrow. If he's okay at the end of the day we'll be able to go home on the 26th."

"Oh, well it's always great to be safe than sorry. Oh buy the way, I told everyone you had the baby," Remus said.

"And?"

"Well your mother was a bit upset she wasn't informed earlier but her along with your sisters are coming by tomorrow, as are the Grangers if you want."

"Well I do want. I swear, all of your friends are becoming mine too and now that I live with you, I don't have much of a choice do I?" Holly grinned.

Remus smiled back. Meanwhile, Harry was looking at the baby, pure disbelief still etched on his face. After a couple hours since the birth of the child it seemed to slowly begin to sink into Harry's mind just how different his life was going to be for the rest of his life, however involved he wanted to be in the baby's life or not. He didn't necessarily know how to feel at that moment, happy, angry, upset, resentful? What? All he knew was this pink child in front of him was going to impact the lives of everyone and it was an odd thought. As usual, Harry's expressions did not go unnoticed, this time by Holly.

"Harry?" she called.

"Huh? Yes?" he spun around.

Holly gave Remus a smile then smiled at Harry. "Harry dear, would you come to me for a minute?"

"Er- I suppose."

Holly looked at him, a teary smile on her face. "I want to thank you for all your support."

"But- but I've been an arse the past nine months."

"Well that doesn't matter. What matters is you have been very helpful and willing to be there for me since you came home this summer despite not being very physically able to. Now I know how different your life is going to be and how important it is to be a good role model to Cayden if you want to so I wanted to tell you this: even though I have my own baby I still love you as if you were my own."

"You've told me that before," Harry mumbled.

"And I'm going to keep telling you that until I know you believe me." Harry shifted. "Now I know how difficult it might be to be almost sixteen with a newborn baby in the house, you're a teenager, you have a lot on your mind, hormones and problems and everything coming at you; it seems hard for parents to show their older children they love them when they have another kid who is so much younger so…Remus, could you hand me my bag?" Holly asked the werewolf.

Remus bent down and handed Holly her bag that was in a shelf on the bedside table. Holly rummaged around it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a flat box with gold paper wrapped around it. She handed it out to Harry who looked confused. "Take it dear."

Puzzled Harry took the box and stood there with it in his hands.

"Well open it silly," Holly smiled.

Still a bit lost as to what was happening Harry tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was the new August edition of Quidditch Views magazine. Harry smiled. "You bought me a magazine?"

"That's not all I did, I also subscribed to the magazine for a full year," Holly said with a smile.

"You- you did? You really did?" Harry said excitedly.

Holly nodded.

"But why?"

Holly shrugged. "It's something that my mother did for my sisters every time a new baby was born. Her whole family does it. They give the older siblings a gift after the baby is born to show them that they will still care about them even with the new edition."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "But I'm not seven, I don't demand attention anymore…"

"I know you're past that stage sweetie but I also know how you might feel about this. I want you to know I still love you even if you aren't my son."

Harry's heart was beating rapidly. Sometimes it took a lot out of him whenever someone really and truly showed they loved him because everyone who did was not even related to him. Thoughts of feeling alone and unwanted when he was younger came flooding into Harry's mind at that moment. Holly held out an arm and Harry allowed it to be wrapped over his back.

"Thanks Holly," the boy mumbled.

"It was no problem. I just don't want you to ever feel second best to little Cayden."

Harry nodded and they let go. Soon it was time for them to go home which Harry was grateful to do. He missed his giant queen bed and many blankets, pillows and two cats purring on him. he flipped through the pages of the magazine, thinking that it would be best to get one last night of quiet sleep for he knew no matter what anyone said, his new brother would be keeping everyone up. Anticipating the next couple of days, Harry fell asleep, his last thoughts on one Cayden Jarvis Daighre Black.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

YYAAA!! Holly had the baby! Who else is really happy that he's finally here? I swear, that was the one thing that has been looming over me for months. I wanted so badly to get to that part! And I did- and I'm ever so happy! It is the biggest relief of anything I have written I believe. Guess you know why I wanted it out on a certain date huh? July24 is the baby's birthday! Funny how certain dates just work out without being planned whatsoever. So happy its here and I can FINALLY begin to write the life of the new little Black- Cayden. Who else likes his name? Too much? Oh well, I love the name- all 4 of them. I used to love D names for boys- and I still do above anything else but Cayden…man, I am so in love with that name lately. I have no clue how I thought of it- lol. Oh, and Daighre is pronounced DAY-REE/Darry so you know. I don't think there is anything else I need to mention. I didn't get many reviews this week, made me sad… (insert sad face). I hope I revive more this time, I mean, the biggest thing to happen happened. Well r&r!

Fiibinaci: I'm glad you liked that I didn't have Harry laughing at Fleur like Ginny was. It really does confuse me why he was. As far as I know he left GOF on good terms with her didn't he? Yes, Ginny is actually going to be a bit fun to write this time around. I'm going to try to not make her well, anti-Ginny, or flame her in anyway, I'm just going with how I know she was in HBP and I can't wait to re-read it next week so I know how she was specifically.

NearlyAsLoonyAsLuna: lmao- I could just picture you going back several times during Harry and Dan's conversation, wondering if you missed the name of the baby or not. That made me laugh. Well now you know what it is, I hope you think its cute! Glad you know that Remus is just trying to be there for Holly for support and everything because her own boyfriend can't at the moment. Hope to 'hear' from you soon! I'll PM you tonight so heads up!

Come back for chap. 12. Bye!

_Love and magic: Rose July 24, 2008_


	12. Happy Homecomings and Happy Birthdays

The next day was a bit chaotic for many people, especially Holly and Cayden

**HAPPY HOMECOMINGS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAYS**

The next day was a bit chaotic for many people, especially Holly and Cayden. All of Holly's friends and family had decided to show up all day long baring gifts and congratulations. Holly's first visitors were her family- her mother, father and two sisters. Since Holly's family already knew about the wizarding world through two of their family members they did not need to be obliviated from the wizards at St. Mungo's. It was around 1:30 PM on July 25th, and Remus, Sirius and Harry hung in the back of the room Holly was in while her family cooed over the new arrival.

Being the new baby's grandmother Holly's mother felt she was the one who had to hold Cayden first. "Hello dear, I'm your Grammy, yes I am," she smiled upon the boy.

"Holly, you never told us the baby's name yet," Jane said with a smirk.

"Oh, I suppose I didn't did I?" Holly smiled back. Everyone turned to face her. "Well, as you know my son has four names because I felt it would be a wonderful thing if every member of my new family was involved with him somehow. Of course Remus declined to think of a name," she added.

Remus turned pink. "It's not in my place to do so no matter what."

"So Sirius thought of a name, I thought of a name and Harry here thought of a name."

Mrs. Delmhar's eyes lit up. "You all thought of a name? Well what's his last name going to be? Surely it's going to be Delmhar."

Holly sighed. "No it isn't. The only reason being he doesn't need two surnames as well as two middle names."

"So- so he has his father's name?" Mrs. Delmhar gasped.

"Generally all babies do," Jane said candidly.

"But Holly dear, the father giving him two names?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius spat, getting to his feet.

"Mum, I told you to keep cool in front of Sirius," Holly hissed at her mother.

"But Holly dear"-

"So what did you name him?" Karen cut across from her mother, knowing too well what kind of argument could come between her little sister and mother.

"His full name is Cayden Jarvis Daighre Black," Holly said proudly.

Mrs. Delmhar was of course the only one who didn't look too thrilled.

"Aw, that's a very beautiful name sis," Karen smiled.

"It really is," Jane agreed.

"Who thought of what darling?" asked Holly's father.

"Well, I of course thought of Daighre because I loved the meaning- plus I know that was your grandfather's name Dad, Sirius thought of Jarvis because, um, do you have any specific reason Sirius?" Holly frowned.

"It's just a name I simply always loved for unknown reasons," Sirius said.

"It's true," Remus agreed.

Mrs. Delmhar looked around and spotted Harry who was now looking at his new Quidditch magazine then back at her youngest daughter. "So- so who thought of his first name?"

Holly's father took his new grandson out of his wife's arms at that moment.

"I believe you know who Mother," Holly said calmly.

Mrs. Delmhar looked at Harry again. "The- the boy thought of the baby's first name? His _first_ name?"

Harry's whole body stiffened at the mention of 'boy'. Remus placed a warm hand on his shoulder to try and relax him.

"Yes Mum."

"I want to fire-call Robbie, see how the kids are holding up," Karen said suddenly and hurried out.

"Show me where the tearoom is again Karry," Jane said following her.

"You thought it was a good idea to have a boy who isn't even _remotely_ related to this baby at all think of the one name he's going to called for the rest of his life?" Mrs. Delmhar screeched.

Harry was reminded very much of Mrs. Weasley at that moment; he even melted into his chair a little bit.

"Mum, let me explain"-

"Explain what? Holly- this boy has no relation to Harry at all! Why should he get such a privilege as to naming him?"

"This was my decision Mother, this is what I wanted to do," Holly argued.

"Didn't you tell me- even promise me you'd allow me to think of your first child's name?" Mrs. Delmhar cried.

"Mum I was eight! I was a little girl! I wasn't as irritated with you then as I am now!" she screamed.

All grew quiet, Cayden meanwhile began to cry and Mr. Delmhar handed him over to his mother. Holly's mother's eye twitched.

"Katie, perhaps we should leave"- Mr. Delmhar said, hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Oh we're going to leave all right Kevin, right away in fact," Mrs. Delmhar said stiffly. Without another word she grabbed her purse and marched off with her husband giving Holly a sympathetic look before following her out.

Holly was now cradling a crying Cayden, dabbing at her eyes with a hand.

"I'm so sorry Holly," Remus said.

Holly sniffed. "No- it's alright, I can't say I'm too surprised my mother would act like that. Perhaps I shouldn't have told her…"

"But your father asked who thought of the name, it wasn't that huge of a question in the first place."

"I know, I know." She sniffed again.

"Do- do you want us to leave?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"No! No, please don't go, please," Holly pleaded. "You're the only ones I have who aren't judgmental, even Karen can be a bit judgmental when she wants. Please don't leave."

"Alright, we'll stay," Remus promised.

Five minutes later Karen stepped in looking a tad bit winded. "I just showed Mum, Dad and Jane out. She told me something about you not allowing her to name your baby or something of that sort."

Holly sighed. "I don't know why anyone would take to heart the promises of an eight-year-old."

"Me either. You always wanted someone else to name your first child, you just wanted to meet that perfect someone."

Holly nodded, finally able to calm Cayden down. Karen turned to Harry. "So how did you come up with the name Cayden, Harry?"

"I- I uh, it was a name from a book," Harry stuttered.

"Well I think it's a very sweet name to live by. Listen here dear, I'd love to stay but I just fire-called Robbie and he told me Liam's really fussy so I need to head home. Will you be alright here?" Karen asked.

"I will, plus I know I'm going to have many more visitors stopping by this afternoon so I'll be plenty occupied."

Karen said good-bye to her sister, new nephew and the others and walked out. True to Holly's word around 3:30 PM the Weasley clan stopped by. She was bombarded by gifts and six Weasleys talking at once. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all wanted to know how Holly was all at once. Luckily Remus was able to calm everyone down and they finally all stood still and one by one, they were passed along the new baby.

"I thought you two were dead busy," Harry told the twins on the side of his mouth as Molly coddled Cayden.

"Yeah well, we needed a break," Fred said casually.

"Really?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know, trying to put together a new joke shop is hard work mate," George said.

"Ah, so it was just a coincidence that they only time you had to break was when your family went to see Holly and her baby?" Harry said amusedly.

"Yeah, fancy that," Fred smiled.

"You just wanted to see Holly," Harry said.

The twins decided to ignore this and went to talk with Ron. Meanwhile it was now Ginny who was holding the new baby and was cooing all over him. She turned to Harry. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"Er- sure," Harry shrugged.

"He has such pretty blue eyes. Do you think they'll stay like that?" she asked Harry.

"Er- shouldn't it?" Harry asked confused.

"Sometimes they do, sometimes a baby's eyes change color in their first year. Its blue now but it might change."

"Really? Well both his mum and dad have blue eyes so I would guess it would stay blue."

"True, but Sirius' eyes have a bit of a gray hue to it too," Ginny said fairly.

"Well then they'll turn gray, so what?" Harry did not care much what color Cayden's eyes would end up being.

Ginny smiled as Cayden wiggled a bit in her arms and flexed his left hand. "It feels so nice to hold a baby, I haven't in years. Have you held him yet Harry?"

"Um, no, not yet," Harry admitted.

"You haven't? Why not?" Ginny asked looking startled.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well you should soon. He has to get used to you too you know, you are his brother after all."

Harry's insides burned a bit. He was getting a bit fed up with her talking to him as if he were ten. _What does she know about bonding with a baby brother? All of her brothers are older than her! And as of now, Cayden is barely my brother, I'm not used to him at all yet, he's only a day old._

The Weasleys eventually left almost an hour later. Meanwhile, Remus went out because he was going to show the Grangers how to get to the wizard hospital. Harry was excited to see his girlfriend after almost a week. Around forty minutes later Remus returned with Daniel, Emma and Hermione following in his wake.

"Hello, anyone here?" Daniel greeted when he went into Holly's room.

"Daniel! Emma! Hermione! Oh it's great to see you," Holly smiled and hugged them all.

"Here you go, a little something," Emma smiled and handed Holly a few balloons saying things like 'it's a boy!' and 'congratulations!' as well as a small clay pot with pretty yellow flowers and a wrapped box.

"Oh you three, you really didn't need to," Holly said, feeling herself get emotional.

"Yes we did, you just had a baby, it's only customary to bare you with gifts," Daniel smirked.

"Ohh," Holly beamed and swatted her hand. She unwrapped the flat box and found a pale green soft baby blanket with a stuffed monkey attached to it. "Oh, it's so cute, thank you."

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were in the corner arms around each other's necks, faces close to each other in a loving way.

"I've missed you," Harry told her.

"I missed you too," Hermione whispered back.

They shared a kiss. "How have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Okay I suppose, we'll see how I am a week from now. Although a week from now is just as bad as ever. What with me getting braces in….ten days I believe it is," Harry said thinking.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you know how brave you are."

"Brave? Oh please, I'm not five…"

Hermione smiled and let go, now eager to see the baby that a nurse just brought in. "Oh look at him! He's so cute," Hermione squealed as she held onto the baby. "What's his name?" she asked looking around.

"Cayden," Holly answered.

"Cayden? Oh that's from the War of Fiona isn't it?" Hermione said with a smile.

Holly nodded. "Harry thought of it."

"Harry! You didn't tell me you named the baby!" Hermione said looking accused.

"Sorry, I thought you might tell someone if you knew," Harry shrugged.

"Oh who would I tell?"

"It's a very nice name," Emma said with a smile.

"Thank-you," Holly said.

The Grangers spent an hour visiting Holly and her son before heading out. Harry, Remus and Sirius left for home soon after. That night Remus wanted to get the house in tip-top shape because Holly and Cayden were allowed to come home tomorrow. Harry helped any way he could with his leg and Sirius with his mind. As the day came to a close Remus added the finishing touches to the nursery by adding the name Cayden on the front door and fusing blue wooden letters C-A-Y-D-E-N by the wall by the crib. With a final smile of the bedroom of the new addition to this house, Remus shut the door.

The next day everyone was a bit frantic. The Weasleys, Grangers and Holly's sisters, nice and nephews were gathered at #31 to welcome home the new arrival. Remus was at St. Mungo's helping Holly get ready to come home while everyone was waiting around at the Black/Lupin/Potter/Delmhar home.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Hermione thrilled, clutching Harry's sleeve as they waited.

"'Mione, please, my arm," Harry said wearily.

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you excited about? You just saw him yesterday."

"I don't know, I'm a woman, we generally get excited about babies," Hermione told him.

Ten minutes later the front door opened to reveal Remus walking in with Holly holding onto a sleeping Cayden.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" Holly gasped as confetti and balloons floated above them.

"Welcome home you two!" Molly said.

"You didn't have to…"

"You keep saying that, I thought Harry was the only one who said that," Remus smirked causing Harry to grow a tad pink.

Everyone was running around trying to do things for Holly all at once. Holly was ushered inside a chair by Daniel, Molly and Remus in the dining room with everyone else's eyes on her.

"Auntie Holly, me wanna see the baby," Holly's nephew Caohimín said trying to peer into his aunt's arms.

"Okay, okay, be careful dear," Holly said and lowered her arms.

"He has dark hair like you Auntie," Caohimín stated.

"I know."

"He needs it cut," her niece Millie said.

"It's not that long Millie, it's just very thin and sticks up," Holly said.

"I wanna hold him!" Mille cried.

"No I get ta hold him!" her brother said.

"Nu-uh! I do! Mummy told me I could!"

"Daddy said I could!"

"Millie, Chavy, stop it, you're both too small to hold a baby unless you're sitting," their mother Karen said sternly.

The two children argued some more until they were both seated and able to hold the baby. Meanwhile Harry hung around the banister watching everyone else with Hermione. Even though Hermione wanted to see the baby again she knew her boyfriend didn't want to yet so she sat with him on the stairs.

"You know, you don't have to sit here with me if you don't want to," Harry told her.

"But I _do_ want to Harry," Hermione insisted.

"No you don't, you want to see the baby again," Harry said bluntly.

"No! If you want to sit here I'll sit here with you."

"Hermione please don't lie to me, it does no good believe me."

Hermione glared. "I am not lying to you."

"Just go see the baby if you want."

"No, I know my parents and I aren't going home for a while so I have all the time I need to see the baby."

"Suit yourself."

And she was right. The Weasleys and Holly's family left around two hours later but Hermione's parents still stayed. Hermione enjoyed cuddling baby Cayden to her all day and never failed to announce every cute thing he did. Harry was getting rather bored by now and wanted to go to his room and maybe read or watch TV but he wanted to take every advantage of his girlfriend being home with him.

"Cayden looks very healthy for someone who was born before his due date," Emma was telling Holly over tea.

"He does, the healers all agree he's lucky to be so healthy. He was thirty-seven in a half weeks when he was born and after being held captive….well, he's doing very well. He just needs to take a small dose of a nutrient potion each day until he's around three months," Holly explained.

"He really is precious," Emma smiled.

"I know, I am overly excited that he's finally here and we can start life together. I am so excited to find out what his personality is going to be and how he's going to look when he's older and what he'll be into…I really can't wait for it," Holly beamed.

"Do you know how Harry will deal with it? Has he told you how he feels about a baby being in his life now?" Emma frowned.

"We talked about it before, yes. I keep telling him he has nothing to worry about and I'm going to love him just as much, but he's sixteen almost, he doesn't need attention like that and we both know it. I don't think he cares if I put the baby before him; he's not going to be around most of the time so it doesn't really matter. I'm hoping he'll get along with Cayden though, or it's going to be a very stressful few years," Holly sighed.

It was about an hour later and the Grangers had to leave. Hermione didn't waste a moment giving Harry a nice long good-bye before leaving with her parents. Some time later Harry decided to cook dinner which Remus was upset over, stating his leg was not healed completely yet but Harry chose to ignore this as he fixed up pasta. The night was unusually quiet. Cayden was sleeping throughout dinner and beyond while Harry went upstairs reading after dinner. Of course all knew the quiet would not last very long. Fifteen minutes after Harry had climbed into bed that night for sleep he heard a loud cry outside his door. He opened it to find Holly trying to calm down Cayden who was hollering at the top of his lungs outside her bedroom door.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Holly said frowning as she patted her son's back.

"No, its okay. Not your fault," Harry yawned and went back to bed. However the crying did not stop, in fact, it kept on going long into the night which irritated Harry beyond belief. Not only did he have to hear the baby crying but he also had to hear footsteps running back and forth down the hall, and since his bedroom was smack-dab in the middle of the second story the steps were outside his door. Harry finally fell into an uneasy sleep around 2:30 AM with his pillow over his head.

He was sadly shaken awake at 7:20 AM by Remus because it was time for breakfast.

"I'm tired…." Harry groaned.

"I know you are, you can take a nap later but right now you have to eat," Remus stated.

Trying hard to refrain from moaning like a little kid, Harry clambered out of bed and went downstairs. He found Holly looking exhausted sitting at the breakfast nook, Cayden over his shoulder as she patted his back.

"I'm so sorry for keeping everyone up last night," she said when everyone was at the table.

"It's not your f-fault," Remus yawned.

Holly sighed. "In a way, he _is_ my baby."

"Babies cry," Sirius shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

"I know but I don't want anyone to have to get used to it," Holly continued, sounding very warn.

It was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes after that. Remus then decided to bring something up he'd been meaning to do so for a week.

"Hey Harry, I have a question," he popped.

"What is it?" Harry said rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he tiredly splattered orange marmalade on his toast.

"Well, your birthday is in five days. Do you have anything planned? Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't care too much to be honest."

"Well surely there must be something you'd like to do."

Harry shrugged. "I can't think of anything."

"C'mon, tell us, I'm sure we can get something nice together," Remus smiled.

"Yeah, there must be something on your mind that's bugging you," Sirius spoke up.

Harry sighed. "There isn't, there isn't anything I want to do."

"C'mon Harry dear, you're going to be sixteen! Everyone can't wait when they turn sixteen!" Holly smiled, still patting Cayden with one hand, her other scooping egg into her mouth.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose you could say I'm just not in the mood. What with- with a few things that've been going on this summer…I'm just not as happy as I was the same time last year."

Remus sighed and set aside his plate. "Alright, we won't throw you a huge bash, but can you at least think of something- anything at all you want to have happen? Anything at all?" he asked looking almost desperate.

Harry played with his eggs and tried to think of anything. Finally- "Fine, what I want is just a small party with my closest friends and family. I don't want a lot of people over like I had last year. I just want the Grangers and Weasleys over and Tonks since I haven't seen her in a while- oh! And Madam Pomfrey, I promised her she could come, that's it."

Remus smiled. "See? Was that so hard?"

Harry couldn't help but grin back. "Guess not."

"Right, well I'm going to call those two families and two ladies over today."

"And that's it," Harry reminded him. "I don't want the twins to set off fireworks all day long or play tricks; I want a simple get-together with the Weasleys, Grangers, Tonks and Madam Pomfrey. I want it to happen later in the day perhaps, I'd like a nice dinner with everyone."

Remus nodded. "I'll take care of that then. Is there anything specific you'd like as a gift?" he said looking around.

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "I dunno, let me think about that."

Remus nodded and breakfast was soon over. The rest of the day was a replay of last night. All day long Cayden was screaming and Holly kept running around trying to calm him down as she tried to get other things done too. Harry tried to read and watch TV like usual but he couldn't hear over the infant's howls. He wanted a charm to be placed on his door to block out the cries but Remus didn't think it would be a good idea because 'you never know what might happen if you cant hear beyond your door.'

And on and on it seemed to go. Cayden would cry all night long with some space during the day. That was why Harry was only extremely grateful when he was asked to come over to the Granger's for tutoring on July the 29th. This time it was Emma who picked him up and dropped him off at her home.

"How has the baby been?" she asked when they walked inside.

"Horrible," Harry said rubbing his eyes. At that moment Hermione came down the stairs and kissed him and asked him the same question.

"Why has it been horrible?" Hermione asked.

"He wont stop crying!" Harry didn't mean for it to come out so whiney. "All night long, he does _not_ stop! I don't know what there is to cry over! Holly checks him over, he's not ill or cold or hungry or needs a nappy changed or anything. He just won't stop crying!" he fell into a chair in exhaustion, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Well it's only been a few days, I'm sure it will change soon enough," Emma said.

"Uggh, I hope so but I really don't think it will. What reason will the baby have to not cry so much? I dunno how anyone could be so dedicated to working with such a difficult- difficult, oh; I can't even think straight I'm so tired."

"Job?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Yeah, that. Promise me we wont have kids for a while Hermione, please?" Harry said desperately.

"Well alright, I'll see if I can hold on for that long."

Emma smiled. "Well let me get the supplies so you two can do some studying."

"Just think Harry, you wont have to suffer with this for too long," Hermione said helpfully. "You'll be at Hogwarts in a month so you'll be away from babies crying and everything."

"I know, but for now it's really annoying me. Plus I don't know he's going to be much calmer when I get back during the holidays. I just hope he grows out of it soon."

"Maybe he just wants your touch," Hermione suggested.

"What?" Harry shot at her.

She shrugged. "You heard me; maybe he just wants his brother to be there for him."

"Oh please, he's five days old, he has no clue that I exist," Harry scoffed.

"Maybe but I still think it's a good idea for you to start your bond with him as soon as possible."

"Don't say stuff like that, Remus and Holly told me time and time again that I can be as involved with this as I want. Until it really sinks into me and things change for the better, I'm not going to be all that involved."

"Did you even hold him yet?" Hermione had to ask.

"What? Ginny asked me that already."

"So? Did you hold him yet?"

"No," Harry said trying to avoid her gaze. "I don't really want to until I'm ready."

"Understandable," Hermione said in her usual business like tone. "But you should soon, and before school starts again."

"Maybe, if he ever stops crying."

Hermione sighed. "So? Math first?"

Harry spent a few hours at the Grangers going over simple fractions and writing and spelling before he was taken home and as soon as he opened the front door his ears were hit with a blast of an infant's cry. Growling Harry marched upstairs and tried yet again to ignore this.

On Wednesday night, July 30th, Remus was tucking Harry into bed. Harry was already too tired to care that his uncle was doing this.

"Hey cub," Remus greeted with a small smile.

"Hey yourself," Harry said back.

"How have you been holding up?"

"Shit."

"Harry," Remus said giving him a stern look.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Those rules Sirius and I made up months ago are still in affect."

"Fine, sorry," Harry said shortly.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "So, how have you been?"

"You know how I've been, horrible. I can't sleep or read or watch TV or do anything without the baby disturbing me. It's never quiet in here anymore."

"I know, I'm sorry. You know we're trying our best."

Harry sighed. "I know you are, sorry."

"It's alright. You do know why it's not a great idea to put up a charm on your door to block out the sound right?" Remus asked.

"Will anything really happen Moony? Will it? I think we could try it for just one night."

"No can do cub, sorry. Anything could be happening right outside your door and you would have no idea about it at all. Holly might fall down the stairs and you might be the only one who can help her but you would have no idea it happened. Someone might need your help in the middle of the night with whatever yet you would have no clue at all. We could be under attack."

"Moony, I honestly don't think I wouldn't be aware of that. I know there are powerful charms and spells surrounding the house."

"The point is, it's not a good idea. If worse comes to worse, we can result to the old muggle trick of earplugs," Remus said with a twisted smile.

Harry smiled back. "Maybe. Say Moony…"

"Yes cub?"

"Your next transformation is coming up huh?"

Remus rubbed his tired eyes. "Yes, it is."

"What will happen when it comes? Where- where would we all go?"

"I haven't talked it over with many people yet but I should have an answer by tomorrow."

"Right."

Remus looked at Harry's heavy green eyes and pale face. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder and hid a yawn behind his hand. "Meh."

"You'll be sixteen, that's pretty huge."

"Not really, I still can't do magic without supervision."

"Well, just think- one year and you'll be able to," Remus said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll make sure tomorrow is all about you alright? Even with Cayden crying all day and night long, tomorrow is your day and it's going to be special."

"Remus, I'm not five," Harry reminded him.

"But it still is your birthday and you deserve a day to yourself after the stress that has been this summer. Don't you worry."

Harry had to take Remus' word for it; he was too tired to think of a way past it. Remus pulled Harry's blanket up to his chest, brushed back his ever-growing fringe and shut the door. It seemed like Cayden knew Harry's birthday was the next day because he did not cry long into the night that night which everyone was only too grateful for. At 7:30 in the morning Remus, Sirius and Holly were bent over Harry's bed with wide smiles on their faces. All three of them held noise makers and at the same time they blew hard into three particularly loud ones and Harry almost fell out of bed.

"Bloody hell you guys!" he said shakily as he sat up slowly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they all cried.

Confetti then started to snow on Harry and all over his bed and Remus whipped out his wand to make a few balloons dance around Harry's head. Sirius then placed a party hat on Harry's horrible hair. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Alright you three I get it, thanks."

Remus stopped the dancing balloons and him, Sirius and Holly all bent down to give Harry a kiss and a hug.

"Well get ready cub so you can have your special sixteenth birthday breakfast!" Remus said happily.

Harry gave him his famous crooked smile and put on his glasses and followed his guardians down the stairs, flicking confetti pieces out of his hair as he went. Holly impatiently pushed Harry into his usual seat at the breakfast nook and she along with Sirius and Remus carried out covered dishes and set it in front of Harry.

"You guys know I don't eat much," Harry said eyeing the plates.

"Eat as much as you can, it's your birthday, you have to pig out," Sirius said.

They uncovered the dishes to reveal French toast dripping in treacle and a side of blueberries, a plate with eggs with salt and pepper and another plate with a couple slices of toast and bacon strips.

"This all looks wonderful but it's so much," Harry said.

"Just eat," Remus said simply and they sat down too, also eating French toast.

Harry tried to eat as much as he could but it wasn't as much as he usually did. He knew he had been eating less lately but he hoped his guardians didn't notice it but the looks on their faces when they saw his unfinished meal told him differently.

"Is that all you can eat dear?" Holly asked.

"Er- yeah, sorry."

"No, its okay, you shouldn't eat if you aren't hungry."

"You know, I'm surprised Cayden hasn't cried yet," Harry said fairly.

Holly smiled as she looked at the baby who was inside a magical baby seat that rocked on its own. "Maybe because he knows it's your birthday so he didn't want to ruin it."

"I don't think a week old baby would know that," Harry said candidly.

"Babies are more complex and capable than you think," Holly said.

"Maybe."

Holly looked at Harry then at her son. "Do you want to hold him Harry?"

"Wh- what? No, I really don't need to."

"Well it's been a week and everyone else has held him at least a few times but you. He's calm and awake right now."

Harry rubbed his elbow. "I've never really held a baby before."

"Is that a yes?" Holly smiled.

"Well…" Harry heard Hermione's authority-like voice in his head about 'boding' from his last visit with her suddenly.

"Oh go on, he's not going to bite, he has no teeth anyway."

"Er- I- I guess so. I mean, it's about time right?"

Holly nodded and carefully took her son out of the bouncy seat and placed him in Harry's arms. She told him how to hold him then sat back down. "Maybe you should walk around with him, bounce him so he can get used to your touch and scent, we'd like to decorate and clean the places up for later anyway," Holly suggested.

"I guess so."

"Oh! And if you need anything don't worry, all the baby items will float on into your room right about now because they know you are the one with the baby."

Sure enough, after Harry stood up, walked around the house with the baby safely in his arms and eventually went into his room, he found a few baby items already waiting for him to use should the need come. "Er, well this is my room baby," Harry said uncertainly after he kicked the door closed. He looked down at the bundle who was dressed in a blue pajama that covered his entire body and had a little picture of a bear holding up the letter C in gold on the top left corner of the clothing piece. Cayden flexed his right hand, closed his eyes half way and made a little face with his tongue. Harry had to smile.

"Er, I guess right now is the best time for me to introduce myself then. I've never spoken to anyone this young before so excuse me if I sound a bit on the fence." Harry sat down on his bench at the foot of his bed. "Um, my name's Harry, I'm going to be your older brother. I know as you get older you'll wonder why I won't call your mummy and daddy 'mummy' and 'daddy' like you will so um, let me explain it in the shortest term I can. Er, well, you see, I have a _different_ mummy and daddy than you do. Um, but I can't be with them right now." Harry knew he sounded really stupid so far but he honestly had no idea what else to say.

"You see, a very bad um, man hurt my own mummy and daddy so your daddy was kind enough to er-take care of me after that so um, I call him by his first name. Understand so far?"

Cayden only responded by opening his eyes more.

"Yeah, so uh, that's why you won't ever hear me call your parents mummy and daddy because they aren't my own. Um, well we're in my room now," Harry said stupidly, looking around. "And today is my birthday, so I want to thank you for not crying into the night for me."

Cayden was not looking at Harry anymore but Harry went on.

"It's going to be kind of weird to have our birthdays a week apart but I think we'll figure something out as you get older that will make both you and I happy." He stayed and talked to the baby for a while longer and kept him in his room until it was almost lunch when Cayden finally decided to begin to cry.

Holly entered Harry's room and carried over a tray with food for Harry and picked up her son.

"What's this?" Harry asked his healer, looking at the tray.

"Oh, its lunch dear."

"Why is it on a tray?"

"Well we still want you to stay up in your room until your guests start arriving so we thought it would make you feel a bit special to have lunch in bed."

"Oh, okay then, thanks."

Holly was now patting Cayden on the back. "How was he?"

"Alright I guess. He didn't cry at all when he was with me."

"Oh that's fantastic! Considering that's all he's been doing since I brought him home."

"Yeah, I kinda told him who I was and pointed things out to him like Hedwig and my cats. Then I told him why the Kestrels are so great for around a half hour or so then I made him listen to this one song by the Cloak and Daggers called 'A Lover's Battle' which is really nice and slow since, well, he's a baby and I don't think a baby will want to listen to heavy rock just yet," Harry explained.

Holly smiled. "Well I'm very happy you two bonded for a few hours."

"Yeah, I'm glad too that I didn't have to change his nappy," Harry said fairly.

"Well don't think you're getting away that easy," Holly smiled.

Harry knew she was joking but he couldn't help but think that she and Remus promised him he didn't have to be involved in such things if he didn't want to.

"Well I'm going to feed him and change him. I don't mean to nag dear but after you're finished you should take a bath so you'll be freshened up for tonight."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I will."

Holly smiled and walked out. Harry relaxed as he ate his turkey sandwich and watched a show on TV about lions in Africa. Harry then went into the bathroom down the hall and took a nice long bath, feeling relaxed as the jets of warm water lapped at his pale skin. Finally around 3:30 he was able to come downstairs. He gasped as he looked around the home and saw balloons and decorations everywhere and a giant sign hung from the wall at the dining room table that read: HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY HARRY! and the table was stacked with snacks and drinks galore.

"It isn't too much is it?" Remus asked the boy, looking at the ground floor.

"Oh no, it's great, it really is great, it's perfect, thanks," Harry smiled.

Remus smiled back. "No problem."

At that moment they heard the sound of knocking at the door. Remus brightened up. "I believe your first guest is here."

"Already?"

"It _is_ 3:30 cub. I told everyone to arrive around 4:30 but in fact…I'm pretty sure I know this person wanted to arrive an hour earlier for reasons beside me. Do you want to see who it is?"

"Well yeah, it _is_ my birthday after all," Harry shrugged.

Remus walked over to the door and opened it up, Harry standing next to him. The first party guest walked in and Harry smiled.

"Am I too early?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking around.

"Oh no, you're right on time, come in, come in," Remus said and closed the door.

Poppy smiled at Harry for a moment then gave him a small hug. "Where should I put this?" she asked Remus, holding up a wrapped gift.

"Madam Pomfrey, you really didn't have to get me anything," Harry said.

"Nonsense," she said waving her hand about. "It's a birthday, what kind of birthday would this be if you didn't receive gifts?"

"I'll take it," Remus said and placed the gift on the dining room table away from the food.

Holly then came hurrying in, holding a whimpering Cayden in one arm and the other outstretched. She and Poppy shared a hug.

"Did you make it okay?" Holly asked.

"Quite fine, it's not as if I haven't Apparated a hundred times before."

"Wait, you can Apparate here?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry cub, I'm sure we wouldn't be living here if any random person was able to Apparate. You see, once someone Apparates here they hit a sort of invisible shield. Those who are not of any danger easily passes the shield, those who don't, well, don't ever get in," Remus explained.

"Oh, well that's good."

"And is this your new baby?" Poppy asked Holly with a smile, indicating Cayden.

"Oh yes, his name is Cayden, he's a week old," Holly smiled.

"May I?" the matron asked, holing out her hands.

"Of course." Holly handed the baby to her and successfully placed a pacifier into his mouth to get him to calm down.

"Just what the world needs, another Black," Poppy scoffed.

Everyone chuckled.

"That's why I'm dreading it when he's able to talk," Holly shook her head.

Cayden looked up at the nurse with his big blue eyes with a look of confusion.

"Well he is absolutely darling Holly dear. And so is his outfit."

Cayden was wearing a tiny pair of pants and shirt with a dancing hippogriff.

"Thanks, I wanted him to wear something a bit special for Harry's birthday and this was what I could find, it's the only shirt that moves."

"Is he giving you any troubles so far?" Poppy asked as she held the baby.

"Well he has been crying non-stop so I would say, a bit, yes," Holly said trying to smile.

"Well he'll grow out of it soon enough. Congratulations again my dear." Poppy passed Cayden back to his mother then she turned to Harry. "I believe I came here for you today though Harry dear."

Harry smiled. "It's alright; you can catch up with everyone here."

"Nonsense! This is your birthday; I want to talk with you today."

"Alright. Er- is my bedroom okay?"

Poppy nodded. Harry grabbed a hold of his cane and hurried up after her. Harry sat on his bed and Poppy one of his stuffed chairs.

"How have you been holding up lately Harry?" the nurse asked.

Harry shrugged. "A bit of everything to be honest. A lot has been happening as usual, it's just a matter of getting my head around it."

Poppy nodded. "I would assume so." She looked at Harry as he lifted his right leg a little to try and make it comfortable. "How has your leg been holding up?"

"It's been alright, nothing has changed with it. My ankle is still hurting and I still have to take pain relief potion at least twice a day."

"Well I'll be sure to check it over before you go back to school. Maybe in another week or so."

Harry nodded. Soon he was in a nice conversation with Poppy and didn't even hear Remus at first when he told him he had more guests after an hour or so. Harry and Poppy went downstairs and found the Weasleys standing in the sitting room; they had obviously just clambered through from the fire grate. They were greeting Sirius, Remus and Holly but when they saw Harry enter they all jumped on him and began to hug him tight and Harry received a couple wet kisses on his cheek by Molly and Fleur.

"I know you did not expect me 'Arry but I heard that Bill waz going to your beerthday and I did not want to be left alone in his family's home," Fleur stuck her nose up a bit at this, which Ginny imitated and Molly was trying hard not to get upset at this.

Remus showed everyone where to place their birthday gifts and everyone was soon in full conversation. Not a moment too soon the fire flared up again and out stepped a young woman with spiked violet hair.

"Tonks! Hi!" Harry greeted and hugged his legendary aunt.

"Heeey kiddo! I haven't seen you in forever!" Tonks smiled.

"I know, believe me, a lot has been happening," Harry said more seriously.

"Well I'm going to bunk here tonight so you'll have all night to talk to ol' Tonks about it," she said, swinging an arm over his shoulder.

"You're staying the night?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd like to catch up on my cousin's family and Remus told me there was no reason for me not to sleep over so…"

"Where will you sleep?"

"The sofa," Tonks shrugged.

"Er, alright…"

A half hour passed and Harry was now sitting on a chair in the dining room, eating a handful of little toffees as he chatted with the Weasley siblings. Harry was getting a bit irritated at Ginny whom would catch his eye whenever he looked at her so he felt she was doing it on purpose.

"You're looking nice today Harry," she said.

"Er- thanks. Uh, so- so do you." _Did she say that just so I would comment her_?

"Me?" her eyes went wide. "This is nothing; I've had it for years," she said indicating her green colored outfit.

"Oh, well it's nice."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Er- how- how are you?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "Same. Phlegm has been non-stop I tell you know. Of course everyone has been wondering how you and Holly have been since the baby arrived."

"Oh, well, walk around; you'll get your answer."

She smiled. "I know. Did you hear? Fred and George's shop is really coming together nicely."

"It is? As in it's already up and running?"

"Oh no, it's far from that, but it is getting built together nicely. Every day they bring home a new report to us. They don't know exactly how much longer its going to take- I mean, they did just start it around a month and a half ago but so far so good."

"That's great," Harry smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Remus went to get the door for he was the only one who seemed to hear it amongst all the talking in the house. Harry was still talking with Ginny, and Ron had now joined them but Harry's face brightened up a million it seemed when he looked around and saw his girlfriend standing there.

"Hermione!" he cried and got up off his seat and the two embraced and kissed like never before, not knowing or caring much for Ron and Ginny's less than enthusiastic smiles.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione said brightly.

"Thanks a lot."

"I got you a little something," Hermione said holding up a large box.

"Hermione!" he sighed. "Oh what's the point? Put it with the others."

She smiled and did just that, along the way greeting with everyone else. That gave her parents time to walk on over to the birthday boy.

"Happy birthday Harry dear," Emma smiled and gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, happy birthday lad," Daniel smiled and ruffled his hair. "How does it feel to be the big 1-6?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty much the same as if felt to be the big 1-5, which I know realize I will greatly miss."

"How come?" Daniel smiled as he took hold of a bottle of lemon lime soda off the snack table.

"It was the most life-changing year of my life as really cheesy as that sounds. So much happened to me. Yeah, a lot of it wasn't the best, but on the other hand, a lot of it _was_ the best. I was adopted, taken care of, met some really great people, organized some great things at school, I became someone's boyfriend," Harry smiled. "I am really going to miss being fifteen."

"Well be glad you're still a kid, lad, you will want the young times to last forever, believe me," Daniel said looking pretty solemn.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry then frowned. "Are you two staying tonight?"

"Yes, do you not want us to? I thought that's what your uncle said," Daniel said looking around.

"No! I do, believe me, I do. I just hope you aren't too tired, you probably just came from work didn't you?"

Daniel shrugged. "Today wasn't as busy as usual so we're good."

Hermione then walked over.

"We'll give you two flirts some time from us then," Daniel winked and walked away to talk with Remus, his wife chuckling next to him.

Hermione said hello to Ron and Ginny then turned back to Harry. "You look nice."

"Do I? Thanks a lot," Harry smiled.

Ginny's brows shot up for a half second.

"It isn't really anything special," Harry said indicating his red casual buttoned shirt that was over a plain white t-shirt.

"I know but it looks nice. You look nice in any color."

"So do you." They shared a quick kiss.

"Hey, do you three want to watch a film until dinner?" Harry said to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"A what?" Ron and Ginny said together.

"A film, it's like a long TV show," Harry explained.

"Hate to break it to you mate but we don't spend our time watching TV," Ron said arms crossed.

"Oh, well tonight's your night then. C'mon, have you ever seen a film by someone called Jim Carrey?" Harry asked them as they clambered upstairs.

Hermione groaned and Harry laughed as they went into his room. At 6 PM everyone was called into the dining room for dinner. Remus had managed to cook up a wonderful chicken dinner for Harry that night much to the teenager's surprise and delight.

"Really Remus, since when did you cook so well?" Harry smiled.

"I was very focused as I was cooking today, but don't get used to it," Remus said.

The dinner went by fine but with the minor annoyances to Harry of Ginny's non-stop cooing over every little thing Cayden did and Sirius asking the same questions such as who everyone was and what they were all doing here. In the end Cayden let out a huge wail and Holly had to excuse herself upstairs into her room to try and calm him down. Harry's ears were ringing a tad bit for he could still hear the infant's cries all the way downstairs. Around an hour later Remus went up to Harry who was outside with Hermione and a few Weasleys sitting in a large old seat looking at the gathering darkness of the sky and asked him if he wanted cake now or to open his presents.

"I don't really mind, either or," Harry shrugged, arm around Hermione.

"I know that but nobody else knows that," Remus sighed.

"Okay, cake. It's dessert after all."

Remus smiled. "Then be inside in five minutes," and he walked back inside.

Five minutes passed and everyone was now gathered in the dining room again with Harry at the end of the table, now hitching his glasses more securely on his nose, as with his party hat (which he was now only wearing for Hermione's amusement.) Holly whipped out her wand and dimmed the lamps in the home and a moment later Remus came out of the kitchen with a giant cake floating in front of him which was already lit with sixteen candles. He couldn't help but flick his wand and make the cake do a few dangerous-looking twirls and flips in the air, although Hermione found it less amusing and more dangerous than everyone else.

"On the count of three everyone!" Sirius cried out with a smile.

Everyone looked at each other and broke into song: 'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy biiirrthday dear Haarrrry, happy birthday to you!"

Harry smiled as everyone's faces glowed in the candlelight; even Cayden was awake and seemed happy about what was going on.

"Alright cub, make a wish," Remus said in Harry's ear.

Feeling foolish, knowing he was too old to believe wishes came true just because of a birthday cake, Harry couldn't stop one wish from crossing his brain as he looked at the almost bewildered and puzzled look on his godfather's face. _I wish Sirius will make a speedy recovery;_ Harry thought, then drew in a breath and blew out the candles. At that moment sparklers bursts around the room like a small fire work show and everyone applauded.

The lights then turned on again and Harry watched as the smoke from the extinguished candles drifting into the air. He then looked at his cake for the first time and saw a motif of everything he was into: there were owls flying, dragons breathing fire, a few people clan in Kenmare Kestrels robes, Quidditch balls soaring about and cats chasing after the balls.

"Wow, who made this? It's incredible," Harry asked looking around.

Molly smiled as she raised a hand and looked almost beside herself. "You guardians didn't know what to put on your cake so they asked me for help."

"Wow, thanks a lot, its wonderful."

Molly smiled. "It was nothing dear."

Everyone sat around and ate the cake, (which was a rich chocolate with butter cream, vanilla, and chocolate icing with a thin layer of chocolate biscuit pieces over every layer). Harry didn't believe he had ever tasted anything so wonderful before and told Sirius and Remus they really had outdone it when they chose the flavor. Everyone rested a bit with a tall glass of milk for a while until it was time for Harry to open his gifts.

Since he had received a few gifts from each Sirius, Remus and Holly, he opened one of each of their first. Harry had the feeling as he was opening the gift from his godfather that either Holly or Remus had picked out the gifts and just told Sirius that he was the one who gave them to Harry which stung Harry's heart a tiny bit. His first three gifts were a wicked t-shirt of the Cloak and Daggers, parchment book with double the sheets of parchment and a refill of items for his broomstick service kit he revived as a gift from Hermione when he turned thirteen.

His other gifts included a cookbook from Molly and Arthur, a brand-new book full of astonishing pictures of the Kestrels from Bill, a great supply of tricks from Fred and George, a nice frame from Poppy that was to be used so he could place his most romantic picture of Hermione in (that she hinted would be great for their one year anniversary), sweets from Ron and Ginny, and scattered clothing from his guardians. He was now unwrapping two gifts from the Grangers.

Harry unwrapped a small box from Emma and gasped as he found himself holding a small box with a new watch inside. Harry took out the watch and tried it on. It was made of genuine leather and was gold with silver numbers and hands.

"Wow Emma, this is really nice," Harry said.

"I wanted to give you a watch for a Christmas present this year but I knew you'd be starting school in a month and well, you never know when you might need a watch at school," Emma said.

"You're right, thanks a lot, it's really nice."

"Me next!" Daniel announced and passed along something flat and hard.

Harry turned it around in his hands in curiosity before ripping off the green paper. Two books fell out. One was called: All you Need to know about Football, the other was titled: The Glory of Cricket.

"Now I know you would rather play that Quidditch game Harry," Daniel said. "But when I saw these two books in the shop last week I really couldn't resist buying them for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? No, of course not. I'm a bloke; it's expected for me to be into sports. No, this is really great, thanks a lot Daniel," Harry smiled.

"Hey, is this all about that one sport Dean is so into?" Ron interrupted, picking up the book on football.

"Yes," Harry said.

"The one where he has that poster up and no one are moving in it?" Ron frowned.

"Yes…" Harry trailed growing steadily more irritated.

Ron raised a brow and flipped through the book.

"Really Daniel, thanks a lot."

Daniel smiled and ruffled Harry's messy hair. Harry opened up his last gifts (he was saving Hermione's for last) which included a terrific book from Tonks called A Beginner's Guide to Broom Collecting and Restoring (which he had a tiny feeling would soon become the new thing he'd be into after he read it), more various sweets from everyone including some really rich-looking exquisite candies from Fleur from France, plus ten galleon gift cards from Remus, Sirius and Holly for Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies and at a wizard clothing line in Hogsmeade called Perfect Wizard Wear. He finally pushed aside all his gifts and wrapping paper and reached for Hermione's large gift.

"I don't know why you had to save mine for last, it's not as if it's a romantic gift or anything," Hermione said.

"You're my girlfriend, I want to save yours for last," Harry said.

"Alright then. Oh- just so you know before you open it, I went with my gut feeling on what you might like and spent my own money on it that I've been saving up since I was seven," Hermione said.

"All your money?" Harry gasped.

"No, but some of it."

Wondering what on earth it might be, Harry tore off the gold paper and opened the box. Inside were several CDs.

"See? Its nothing really special," Hermione said.

"Are you kidding? This is great, you can never have too much music," Harry smiled and dug through the ten or so CDs. A couple were Metallica, one was a Guns and Roses CD, and another was from Nirvana and various other artists.

"Oh! And I had to buy you this one CD from a terrific female artist that my cousin got me into last year," Hermione said and showed him a CD.

"Mazzy Star?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, she really is great. Granted, her music can sound a bit depressing at times but that means you will always have something to listen to if you are feeling blue."

Harry looked at the CD titled: So Tonight I Might See.

"The song Fade into you is really great," Hermione smiled. "Even Mum likes it, and Mum is very difficult when it comes to music."

Harry smiled and kissed her lips. "Thanks a lot Hermione, this is a perfect gift."

She gave him a bright smile and kissed his cheek. The small party died down around an hour later which Harry was grateful for, he was getting tired plus Cayden was screaming his lungs out yet again. Harry said good-bye to all his guests and thanked them for coming. He gave Hermione a wonderful long kiss good-bye in front of everyone happily and everyone finally left.

"Bed time I reckon," Sirius yawned.

Everyone agreed and all took their turns in the upstairs bathroom and got ready for bed. Tonks had flipped her wand out to send all of Harry's gifts to his room but Harry regretted allowing her to do so for when he got to his room the gifts were spewed all over his floor and it looked as if the had knocked down his bench. Sighing Harry picked his bench up and placed his gifts in a corner of his room to be sorted out tomorrow. He was now walking around the room, cane in one hand, Sabrina purring in the other when he turned to face the small workspace by his TV and found a large wrapped box.

"Didn't I already open all my gifts?" Harry said to himself as he found a tag on it that read: To Harry, From Holly. "Er- HOLLY!" Harry called.

"Yes? What is it dear?" Holly asked, exhausted as she tried to get Cayden to fall asleep.

"What's this?" he indicated the box.

"Oh! It's another present for you. I wanted you to open it after everyone left, it's a rather large gift as you can tell," she smiled.

Harry looked confused.

"Well open it dear!" she said eagerly.

Harry set Sabrina down on his bed and he stood in front of the gift. "What is it?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because you can't keep a secret."

She frowned. "Well I'm not telling you what it is this time. Open it, I hope you like it. Its just one of those things every teenager is going to want sooner or later, even a wizard with muggle knowledge and blood like yourself."

Curious, Harry tore off the paper and found a large brown box but he didn't need to know what was in the heavy box to know what it was, based on the picture on the box.

"It's a computer?" he gasped.

"I know it's a bit much but I figured it could work here."

"But this is a wizarding house, it'll go haywire."

"Has your TV gone haywire? And yes, it is a magic house, but not within the walls. It's only protected by magic, it's practically muggle inside, especially since it's an old home, there wasn't as many charms within the walls in those days to begin with. And it can run on magic."

"It can?"

Holly nodded. "Your TV runs on magic as does your CD player. There is a very light layer of magic lingering in the air that allows it to work without things getting messed up."

"I thought it was only running on batteries," Harry said.

"It doesn't. If there is indeed a problem though with any of your muggle belongings it can be fixed with this"- she held out her wand.

"Really? Then, well, thanks, thanks a lot. I can't wait to use it. I like feeling normal for once."

Holly smiled sadly. "Well I hope it lasts then sweetie. I'll help you get it set up in the morning alright? Right now it's late and we are all tired."

Harry nodded. Holly kissed his temple. "Good-night dear," she said and walked out.

Harry spent some time reading some more of Jack to me before going out like a light, not even noticing when Remus came in to properly put him in bed and wish him a happy sixteenth birthday again.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

WHEW! It's finally done! Wow, it took 8 days to type; usually it only takes around 5. Then again I had a cold a few days this week so didn't feel like typing and it turned out to be 45,000 characters instead of the usual 30. So a bit of extra stuff. I hope you liked! And thanks to everyone who like the name Cayden! I obviously find it a very cute name indeed. Um, review responses below! Wow, 8 days feels like a while when it hasn't taken me this long in a long time. It feels like forever since I did responses and read back my own work. ANYWAY….

JWOHPfan: funny, I don't recall thinking of a name that would sound good with Black. I guess it's just a good thing it played out that it indeed does go great with that name! And it's a great name for the baby to live up to! As of now I don't think Harry is too bothered with the braces, but as the days get nearer he might. He's just trying to look at the positive parts of it and with Hermione as his girlfriend she won't stop to make sure he stays positive. (insert smiley)

Kaylee-jane-potter: again, I'm not trying to make Harry out to be younger than he is. It's just that things happen and well, he comes out a certain way. I'm sure I can make him out to be 16 again soon, especially with school. He is still just as into things and headstrong as usual, and when it comes to the parts dealing with Voldermort he's going to be just as into it as the books. Don't worry, conflicts and things will arrive during his 6th year and he'll be his old stubborn brave self with the touch of softness. I guess it's just my style of writing; the dangerous dark things are hard for me to write! I'm trying though, I really am…

NearlyAsLoonyAsLuna: awww, I know, I wanted Harry to be woken up late at night for the baby. I am so mean and weird like that, it was just the way I saw it in my head. Thanks for liking the name! haha- yeah, Jarvis isn't a terrific name but I don't think its 'nasty' per se. it's a neat name for a book or something but I would never give that name for my son. (insert smiley) I'm going to reply back to your 2 random PMs after this so heads up.

Thanks again for the kind reviews. Please try to insert a review no matter how short it is ok? I know I'm never going to reach 460 like my other story but I want a lot. Even if the review is just 'great' or some other one word. Thanks.

_Lots of love and magic and harmony: Rose, August 2__nd__, 2008 _


	13. A new way of Heading Into Sixth Year

The next day was a bit chaotic for many people, especially Holly and Cayden

**A NEW WAY OF HEADING INTO SIXTH YEAR…**

Harry awoke the next day with a pretty nice surprise during breakfast. His booklist had arrived which he was a bit confused about since he did not tell Professor McGonagall which classes he was planning on taking for his N.E.W.T. years. But it did include the regular Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 so he shrugged it off for now. He was just about to push aside his letter and get back to his cereal when his left hand felt the letter and it seemed as if it were still hiding something. Frowning Harry turned the letter over and gasped when something fell on his lap. He picked it up off his lap to see what it was.

"What is that?" Remus asked Harry lightly as he buttered some toast.

"Dunno." Harry turned over the small something and gasped when he realized what it was.

"It looks like a badge or something," Sirius noted.

"It- it is!" Harry cried happily.

"What kind of badge?" Holly asked.

Harry beamed as he looked at the golden badge that had a lion surrounding the letter C. "I've been made Quidditch captain!"

"You have?" Remus smiled. "Let me see…" his uncle took the badge and studied it while Harry was now looking at another letter he had missed that explained his job as captain.

"Yeah, it says right here: 'Dear Mr. Potter- yadda, yadda, yadda, it is my delighted duty to inform you that you have been made Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor House team. Then it says some more stuff, sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall," Harry read from the other letter.

Remus smiled and gave Harry a hug. "Congratulations then cub! Quidditch captain is something that should defiantly make this summer a bit more joyful."

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

Holly and Sirius gave their compliments to Harry as well.

Harry smiled as he ate his breakfast and kept looking at the badge. A frown then formed on his face.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I wonder if Ron was expecting to get it instead…"

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked crossly.

"Well, he's on the team too- and he is a fair keeper. He's really into Quidditch like me, I wonder if he thought there might be a chance he would get it instead."

Sirius scoffed at this. "That redhead needs to stop worrying so much," he said fairly. "You won the honor fair and square."

"It's not really a contest," Harry had to put in.

"So what? You're captain, he isn't. It's not the end of the world. He needs to stop thinking you're taking away everything he wants or thinks he wants," Sirius said, waving a forkful of egg in Harry's direction.

Harry didn't want to admit it to anyone- not even himself but his godfather sort of had a point. It seemed as if Ron was acting as if certain things were preserved for him. A good spot on the Quidditch field, his first love, Hermione…

Remus sighed as he saw the still doubtful look on the boy's face. "Listen Har, I know you might feel well, a bit dismayed about this, but in all honesty, you shouldn't. I know Ron might be thinking he should be captain just as much as you should but it didn't happen. You've been on the team for five years- going on six. Even though he's grown up knowing everything about Quidditch, you still have the advantage of playing it on a school team for years."

Harry shrugged.

"He made Prefect didn't he?" Remus went on.

"Well, yeah."

"And I bet you were both surprised at that weren't you?"

"No," Harry's conscious made him say at once.

Remus smiled. "He's Prefect and that is a great honor. You're Quidditch captain, that is also a great honor. Enjoy it, you'll really like it, I promise," Remus said looking sincere.

Harry smiled. Remus had a way of making him feel better at times when he knew no one else could. "Thanks Remus, I promise to enjoy it."

Remus smiled and the four of them finished their breakfast.

Harry's nerves and mind seemed to spiral downhill as the next day approached. He didn't really have anything to look forward to except his one year anniversary with Hermione in a couple weeks but every other thought that entered his mind seemed negative. He didn't mean to feel this way and he hated that he did. He wasn't one to sulk and pout and whine in his room all day long so he spent the time trying out his brand-new computer. Holly had helped him set it up the day after his birthday and he was now trying to come up with his own e-mail address. He smiled at the thought of e-mailing Hermione for no reason at all. She didn't even know he had a computer!

_I wonder what her address is_, Harry thought. _Probably Free the Elves or Books forever_ Harry thought amusedly. Harry had a pen and pad in front of him, trying out different e-mail addresses he wanted. He smiled at the thought of knowing he could come up with an e-mail address that no one else would have because he could include anything about any of his wizard bands, Quidditch or magic in general and no one would've heard of any of it.

"Then again, I can't be the only wizard with muggle things," Harry said to himself.

At that moment he heard a shrill voice call from around the banister calling his name. A female voice. Growling Harry took his cane and opened his door to see Holly standing there looking winded.

"What?" Harry asked her.

Holly rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Apparently our friends want us over tonight."

"What? What friends?"

"The Weasleys and a few Order members," Holly said. "There is a small Order meeting tonight apparently and they want to throw us a special dinner."

"Why?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

Harry doubled back to his room and looked at August the second on his calendar. On it in his sloppy writing were the words: one year! He went back to Holly. "It only says on my calendar one year."

"Well of course," Holly said impatiently. "One year today!"

"Since what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Since you were adopted silly!" she said still impatient.

"I- what?"

"Yes! Sirius and Remus adopted you one year as of today. So the Order wants to throw a nice dinner in celebration after the meeting tonight. Take a bath and make yourself presentable then!"

"We're leaving now?" Harry gasped.

"Well not now but I want you to be clean by the time we leave."

"When is that?"

"Oh I don't know Harry, just do it for me please," Holly said in exasperation.

Harry frowned. "But I feel clean."

"_Now_ Harry," Holly said in a final voice and went back down the few steps she was on and into the sitting room where her son was once again screaming his lungs out.

Growling to himself at what gave his healer the right to talk to him like that; Harry shut his door and went back trying to think of the perfect name for himself for his e-mail. He didn't have a long time to himself though for ten minutes later Harry was interrupted by his thoughts when his uncle stepped in.

"Harry get off the computer now, I need your help," Remus said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because my leg is really acting up right now so I need you to help around the house."

"Why?" Harry asked again, trying to keep his tone as flat as possible.

Remus sighed. "Tonight I'm going to change into a werewolf Harry and I want the house clean for once. You, Holly and Sirius are going to Headquarters' tonight and stay the night while I transform alright?"

"We are?" Harry asked, face turning into dislike at the thought of going to the dark cold home that was of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Regretfully yes," Remus said tiredly.

"But- the Order meeting"-

"Dumbledore knows why I can't attend. He or Holly will inform me of anything that I need to know."

"But- but tonight- I mean, do you know what tonight is?" Harry asked feeling a bit upset.

"I do know, I'm sorry cub but I won't be able to make it," Remus said, hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked at his feet for a very brief moment.

"I know one year ago you became my son legally but I am so sorry that I can't celebrate that with you and everyone else. Maybe tomorrow night."

"It's okay; it's not a big deal…"

"Not a big deal? Yes it is Harry. Are you not happy you're finally in a safe secure home?" Remus asked very upset.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean, well of course I'm happy, since you've adopted me I've been more happier in that one year that I ever was the ten years at the Dursleys."

Remus smiled. "We'll celebrate tomorrow with me alright? Now will you please help me with the laundry?"

Harry nodded. "Sure thing."

Remus smiled and walked out. Even though Harry would've rather not mess with the dirty clothes he knew he had to because Holly was busy with Cayden, Remus' leg was more than most likely paining him more than Harry's ankle was and Sirius would probably mess up the clothes since he couldn't do it by magic- even if he was allowed. So Harry was in the laundry area in the basement sorting out the whites from the other colors of the clothes, wondering still why there was a muggle washer and dryer in the old house (though he was certain the previous owners had tampered with the machines as they were able to hold many more clothes than the average washer and dryer) then added in a couple scoopfuls of Ms. A's Wonderful Wizard Clothing Soap into the washer and began the cycle. Hoping he did not have to do anything else Harry retreated back to his room.

For the rest of the afternoon Harry went about the house helping out his guardians with a few chores. He finished up the laundry and folded the clothes up (Holly however flicked her wand and had all the clothes float into their respective owner's rooms), then Harry did a bit of dusting and tried but was unsuccessful at cleaning up his bedroom. At 4:30 Holly once again told Harry to take a bath before they left.

"I don't know why it matters so much," Harry found himself arguing with her.

"Harry, you are sixteen now, you are too old to be arguing over something as simple as cleaning yourself. I want you to take a bath _now_," Holly said, pointing to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Furious at being told what to do, Harry grabbed another pair of trousers and a shirt and did as he was told. At around 5:20 Harry, Holly, Sirius and Cayden were all ready to leave for Headquarters. They said their good-byes to Remus and took some floo and flooed away. Only Order members were able to do this in case of real emergencies in which there were no time to travel to the house themselves. Anyone else could not floo to the home. All of them landed in the sitting room area covered in soot and coughing. At this Cayden had begun to cry yet again.

"How are we going to have a meeting with that damn baby crying the whole time?" Sirius growled to Holly as they stepped into the dining room where the other members were already seated. The members looked uncomfortable and a tad shocked at what Sirius had just said.

"I'm sure he'll calm down," Holly said fighting to control herself.

"We could take him," said a female voice.

Holly turned around and saw Ginny standing there with Ron behind her.

"Oh would you?" Holly said desperately.

"No problem," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh thank-you so much dear. Here are his things; he'll need a bottle in around thirty minutes. If you don't want to change his nappy I don't mind stopping and"-

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything wont we Ron?" Ginny turned to her brother.

"I'm not changing nappies if that's what you think," Ron said throwing up his hands in defense.

Ginny rolled her eyes and swept back her hair. "Fine, I will then."

Holly handed her baby over to the girl and went into the dining room.

"We'll tell you three- or should I say four of you to come down when dinner's ready," Molly said shooing them out.

Harry swung the diaper bag over his shoulder and followed the two youngest Weasleys up the stairs and into the room they usually stayed in to talk, and the room Harry would be sleeping in tonight. Ginny had gotten Cayden to calm down surprisingly quickly after they all settled themselves into spots to sit on the bed in the room. She was now bouncing him lightly and he seemed to be enjoying it and looked about the room in confusion.

"I'll never understand how she can easily take care of kids, I don't know why anyone would want to be around someone who never stops talking," Ron said glaring at Ginny.

"You've been around many kids then?" Harry asked the both of them.

"Mate, we have a huge family if you didn't know. It's not just my parents who had the many kids. We have aunts and uncles and cousins and a few people claiming to be related to us whom we've never even heard of. It's mad," Ron muttered shaking his head.

Harry forced a smile then leaned back into the bed and sighed. Ron and Ginny shared a look.

"Er- anything bothering you mate?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. I've just been a bit in the well, dumps for lack of a better term," Harry said quietly.

"And for no reason?"

"I don't really know. Ever since my birthday I just haven't felt- well, extremely happy. Granted I'm hardly ever 'extremely happy' but it's sort of hard to explain." Harry looked around the room. "Do you know if Dumbledore is here?"

"He is, why?" Ron asked.

"No reason," Harry said simply. "I sort of told him off in the hospital wing before the summer holiday began. I guessed he listened."

"Why did you tell him off?" Ron gasped.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "He tried to act as if he was sorry for what happened that night. Sorry that my friends and family were hurt and that Sirius was one inch from death. Then out of nowhere he wants to tell me why he's been avoiding me all year. I didn't need his sympathy or his explanations. He said it was important but I didn't really care. I'm just surprised he hasn't tried to talk to me yet since then. I reckon it's not as important as he believes."

"Surly it must be," Ginny said.

"I can wait. I'll talk to him when term begins again then."

"So, is that what's bothering you?" Ron asked confused.

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Not really, no. It was just a general musing."

Ron shared another look with his sister. Harry sat up again in his bed and placed his hands together. The thing that was bugging him a tiny bit was a very stupid thing in his mind and he would never want to discus it with any of the Weasleys for not one of them would understand anything he said. But they were going to find out anyway. He knew how noticeable his braces were going to be. Harry opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"You can tell us anything," Ginny said.

_Fat chance_. "I really don't think you would know what I was talking about even if I did decide to tell you. You know what? Forget it, its nothing. You'll find out when term starts."

"Find out what?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, um, how do I start? How do I put this in simple terms?"

"Simple terms?" repeated Ron.

"It's really weird telling either of you this. It's only something I could really discus with"-

"Hermione?" Ginny had to finish.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, she's muggle and this is sort of a muggle matter."

"Well tell us anyway, we'd like to know what it is too wouldn't we?" Ginny said turning to her brother.

"Yeah mate, tell us."

Harry ran a nervous hand in his hair. "Um, well, I don't know how to start. It's not a real big thing but in a way it is. I sort of feel weird telling you this because you probably won't understand but um, well in a couple of days I'm going to look a bit different," was the best way Harry could put it.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

This was going to be more difficult than I intended. "Um, well in a couple days I'm going to um- well you'll see next time we see each other- maybe on September first but um, I'm going to have wires and bands and things on my teeth…." Harry trailed.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Are you really? Why?"

"My teeth are a bit crooked."

Ron and Ginny had to peer at Harry at that moment. Ginny frowned. "They look okay to me."

"Yeah mate, what's the problem?" Ron said.

"Well Hermione's dad checked me out weeks ago- he's a dentist remember? And well, they might look alright at this distance but it's not really this straight. Um, the teeth that you don't see when I smile are out of place as are my bottom." Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is I'm going to go through this muggle treatment to make them better."

Ron looked confused. "Okay…for how long?"

"Two years."

"_Two_ years? How on earth does anything take two years long to heal?" Ron asked eyes wide.

"Muggles can't do magic Ron that's why," Harry pointed out.

"But surely we can do something about that. I mean, I know healers must learn how to straighten teeth in training."

Harry shrugged. "Apparently it's not that simple or Holly would've done something about it by now."

Ron frowned. "Exactly _how_ different are you going to look?"

"You'll find out- I can't explain well and I sure as hell can't draw it out for you."

"Well I'm sure we'll get used to it, won't we Ron?" Ginny said, rocking Cayden as she gave her brother a dirty look.

"I guess, as long as it's not too noticeable."

"So this is what's been bothering you then Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Not entirely. I've accepted the fact and I know I can't change it. I'm too old to care about people teasing me about the way I look. Plus, now that I finally have the chance to look better after all the years- well, it's kind of rude to turn down the offers. I want to look nice, even though I know Hermione doesn't care."

"Well if she doesn't care how you look maybe you shouldn't do it," Ron shrugged.

"I'm not doing it for her; I'm doing it for me. I want to look healthier now that every offer in the book has been thrown at me. What prat doesn't want to feel or look healthy?" Harry glared.

"Fine, fine," Ron said in defense.

As the night came to a close Harry knew Ron was still finding the whole braces thing a bit odd. Harry knew it wasn't something Ron and Ginny would understand, they grew up around magic since day one so they assumed that only magic could fix problems. Harry, having grown up as a muggle knew full-well muggles could fix things just as efficiently- sometimes even better. Plus, after growing up as a slave his whole life he appreciated hard work because the end results always turned out to be amazing.

That night Molly made a terrific dinner in celebration of Harry's one year adoption from Sirius and Remus. Although it was great to have all the Order members and his friends toast to him, Harry wished Remus was in the festive. He was after all the other man who adopted him one year ago. But Harry felt happy that night nonetheless for Sirius was talking to him so normally and joking around like his old self (although still a bit angry he could not have his wand) so all in all, he was a very happy man. Later that night a few Order members left while the Weasleys, Tonks and Harry's family stayed behind to sleep at Headquarters that night.

It was a difficult night Harry soon found out as he and Ron tried to sleep in the bedroom the two slept in whenever they were at Grimmauld Place. Cayden was crying- if not harder tonight than previous nights and Kreacher, Sirius' old house-elf did not make matters better as he walked around cursing under his breath and throwing out insults and saying rude comments.

"Nasty little brat, keeping up the wonderful owners of this home. Keeping up their ancestors. Oh why did Master Black bare such a child? Filthy child, with dirty blood. Filthy blood from his muggle mother…" Kreacher would grumble.

"Will you shut up?!" Holly cried at the elf- finally loosing it as she tried to rock her baby to sleep.

Kreacher had narrowed his eyes at the woman. "The mudblood speaks to Kreacher as if she is his mistress. Oh, but no, Kreacher won't be taking any of that from the mudblood…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sirius yelled at the elf, finally trying to suppress the urge to throw the damn creature out the window.

Kreacher glared at Sirius but walked down the hall and was quiet once again.

"You can sleep through all this every night?" Ron grumbled to Harry.

"I never stay the night here so no," Harry said just as tiredly back, throwing his cold pillow over his head.

"But the baby- he's extremely loud."

"You don't say," Harry bit back and groaned, pushing his face in his mattress and trying to block out all sound.

The next morning everyone at the dining room table looked very warn out, a few were rubbing their eyes and yawing, others were finding it hard just to hold up their head at all. Molly walked in and floated dishes with breakfast on them to the occupants at the table. No one said anything for a while but sat and chewed.

"I'm really sorry about last night," Holly finally said.

"Don't be- Kreacher was making just as horrible of a fuss as usual," Sirius commented sourly.

"I don't know why he was so terrible last night, yes he's been crying 24/7 but he has never been this bad," Holly frowned.

"I don't blame him, he knows this house is dark and cold and spooky. If I were him I'd be crying too," Sirius said. "Isn't that right kiddo?" he smiled at his son who was asleep in the same bouncy seat at the floor he used during meals.

Harry looked up at that second then went back to his eggs at the mention of 'kiddo.' He was used to being called that by his godfather, but he figured he would have to get used to Cayden being called the same thing now. Harry slowly chewed his eggs and a bit of an apple before he had to call it quits. He didn't know what it was but lately, he could not eat like he used to. With the events of the summer he didn't really feel surprised that it was happening anyway. The Weasleys soon left for the Burrow, and Tonks left not long after that.

"Reckon we should head back to our real home now," Sirius said getting up from his chair and stretching.

"I'll gather Cayden's things," Holly yawned and went back upstairs holding the infant.

Harry went back after her to gather the few things he had brought over and soon the four of them were ready to head back home. As the day progressed Harry couldn't help but feel anxious for what lied in store for him the next day. It wasn't that he was afraid but just didn't know how things would go down. Then a thought hit up after lunch- he was going to write to somebody, somebody he promised he would keep in contact over the summer but he had not yet done. Smiling to himself, Harry swung his feet from his bed and went to his desk, grabbing a quill, ink and parchment- opening his curtain a bit to allow in the light so he could see what he was writing. He tapped his quill a few times on the parchment, wondering how to begin before the words began to write themselves onto the paper.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? How has your summer been holding up? I hope well. I am sorry I have not written to you yet like I promised you I would; there has been a lot to think about on my end, I hope you understand. Have you done anything exciting over your holiday so far? Do you feel anxious about starting your fifth year? It's not as horrible as some people might make it out to be; as long as you know what you are doing you should be fine. Do you know who made Prefect for you House this year? I hope it is you, I'm sure you would handle it nicely. I hope you don't mind any of my stupid questions but I honestly don't know what else to ask you! How is your father's paper holding up? Well I am going to close, I'm sure I gave you enough to think about when you write me back. You can send your reply back with Hedwig (my owl who gave you this) because she hasn't done anything over the summer and I'm sure she would love to fly any distance for me. Can't wait to meet up with you on the Hogwarts Express hopefully- hoping you are well,_

_Harry_

Harry reread the letter over a couple times before he poked Hedwig awake. She squawked at him irritably. "Sorry girl but I was hoping you'd like to do me a favor." He held up his letter.

Hedwig became fully awake and flapped her wings. Harry gave her the letter. "Now this is for Luna Lovegood, can you find her for me?"

She gave him a look that clearly came across as 'who do you think I am?' Harry smiled. "You can stay at her house until she replies back, I know you wont mind the flight." Harry opened his bedroom window with his owl on his arm. She flicked him over the head with her wing before taking off. Harry watched her fly into the sky until he could no longer see anything but the gray summer sky. He frowned, it had been a pretty cool summer so far and he didn't know why. It was almost as if the weather knew the dangers people were in and wanted to reflect on it. Shaking his head, Harry went and surfed the internet on his new computer.

The rest of the day passed by and Harry still did not eat much and it wasn't the prospect of getting braces put on tomorrow that was stopping him. Fortunately he always ate enough for his pills to work but that was the gist of it. That night Harry got into bed with a brick heavy stomach. Now that he knew the next time he would wake up it would be tomorrow he was feeling a tad bit more nervous, although all the while not allowing it to show in his expressions. He was just about to turn off his lamp when he heard the phone ring from downstairs. He then heard a minute later feet hurrying up the stairs and his door opened to reveal a haggard Holly banishing the phone out to him.

"Honestly Harry, I don't want anyone calling after 9:30, you hear?" she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry grumbled and took the phone from his healer and she left- not before warning him to get off in ten minutes. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Harry, hi," a female voice said on the other end.

"Hermione? What are you doing calling me so late at night?"

He figured Hermione went to check the time because there was a pause and rustling through the line. "It's 10:45, is that too late?"

"Apparently it is for Holly, she just ran in here telling me no one needs to call after 9:30."

"She said that? Really?"

"For the past few days she's been snapping at me. I think the new baby is finally taking a hold on her. She's been telling me to do this and not to do that since the first."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sure it won't last. So um, why are you calling me so late?"

"Oh, we just got back from my Uncle Lee's house. We stayed over there all day today for a cook-out but only did my dad realize we had to head back home after Mum reminded him of his busy line-up for tomorrow. So we packed up our leftover food and drove home. We haven't even home for ten minutes before I decided to call you."

Harry smiled. "I'm flattered really but why did you want to call me?"

"I just want to wish you good-luck for tomorrow."

Harry smiled again. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, it actually doesn't hurt as much getting it on as you might think it does."

"Does it?" Harry had to ask.

"Really Harry, the pain comes later."

"Oh thanks for that," Harry grumbled.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "What I mean is, you shouldn't worry about it so much."

"But I'm not."

"You know my dad likes to kid around sometimes but whatever he tells you tomorrow will be the truth. Trust him."

"Hermione, he is one of the few men in my life I _do_ trust," Harry reminded her.

"Well good. Don't think about how others might react when they see you with them on," Hermione went on.

"I don't care what others think of me, I really don't," Harry insisted.

Hermione pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well then I don't think I have anything else left to say. I'm going to want to see you very soon after you get your braces, the day after if I can."

"Well then it'll be nice to have something to look forward to." He then heard rapping on his door and knew it had to be Holly. Harry sighed. "I have to go Hermione, talk to you um, when I can."

"Of course. Oh Harry! I didn't wake you up did I?" Hermione suddenly asked sounding worried.

"No, I was just about to get into bed, that's all."

"If you say so. I love you Harry."

Harry smiled. "I love you too Hermione." And they hung up.

Harry tossed and turned all night long, finally falling into an uneasy sleep two hours after lying down. He was woken up at 7:30 like usual by Remus who told him breakfast was on. Harry rubbed his heavy eyes and grabbed his cane, his two cats following him into the kitchen. Harry prepared their two cat dishes with wet food and refilled their water bowl before sitting down himself for breakfast. He was looking at a bowl of porridge with nothing on it and a side of sliced bananas and apple in front of him. Everyone gave him fleeting looks but did not say anything. Harry tired a few times to being his food but all he could manage to do was take a few gulps of milk from the glass next to him. Half the reason he wasn't eating was because his guardians would not stop looking at him.

"What?" Harry finally shot at them.

"We didn't say anything," Sirius said.

"Well then stop looking at me, I don't need an audience while I eat," Harry said sourly.

"You aren't even eating," Sirius pointed out.

"Because you're looking at me! Damn!"

"Harry," Remus warned.

"My goodness, so I said damn? What are you going to do? Punish me?" Harry cried out before he even realized what he had said.

"C'mon, let's not start a row at the table," Holly said evenly.

"Will you stop it already? Nobody even needs to listen to you! You aren't even my godmother so stop acting as if you are!" Harry screamed.

At that moment, Cayden who was in his bouncy seat like usual began to wail. Harry growled and buried his hands in his face.

"What is the matter with you Harry?" Holly glared at the boy as she picked her son up from the seat. "You know how Cayden gets…" and she got up and went upstairs with the baby crying in her arms.

"Really Harry, what is on your mind?" Remus implored with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing alright? I- (_sigh_) may I be excused?"

"Not until you finish your meal," Sirius pointed out.

"I'm not hungry," Harry challenged.

"Then you don't get to leave."

"Sirius," Remus growled at his friend. "You may leave Harry to cool off."

Harry got up from his chair and limped upstairs and slammed his door. He pushed his face into his pillow as soon as he stepped into his room and let out a low moan. "Shit, what the hell was all that about?" he said to himself. Thirty minutes later he heard a soft knock at his door. He told whoever it was they could come in. it was Remus.

"Hey cub, what the heck just happened down there?" he said sitting on the bed as Harry rolled to his side, arms under his pillow.

"I dunno."

"You don't know why you blew up the way you did?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Is anything on your mind?" he said placing a warm hand on Harry's shoulder.

Again, Harry shrugged.

"Are you just nervous about what's going to happen later today?"

Harry sighed. "I am but I know that's not the full reason I blew a casket just now. I- I dunno why I did…"

Remus didn't miss the child's uneasy look and glance at his sheets. "You know you can tell me anything Harry."

"I know."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"I dunno why I acted like that and I'm sorry. There's just a lot on my mind like usual. I- I sort've didn't do anything to venture off my steam lately so I guess it all just blew out like that a half hour ago."

Remus smiled. "Well are you ready to come downstairs and apologize to everyone?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose."

"Well then let's go, c'mon, I want you to eat as much as you possibly can today before your appointment alright?" Remus said, holding up a hand and pulling Harry up from his bed.

"Why?"

"I received a phone call from the receptionist not long ago to remind me of your appointment and she told me you aren't going to want to eat for a while after you get your braces on," Remus explained.

Harry didn't want him to elaborate- he'd ask Daniel about it later. Instead he took a hold of his cane again and went to meet his family at the breakfast nook. They were all facing him when he walked in.

"Sirius, Holly, Cayden, I believe Harry here would like to say something to you," Remus announced, hand on Harry's back.

"Er- I'm sorry I lashed out at you guys like that," Harry said, making fists with his sweaty hands.

"Thank-you dear," Holly beamed.

"That's not good enough," Sirius demanded.

"Sirius please, we went through this already," Holly whispered to her boyfriend.

Sirius didn't say anything but gave Harry a dirty look and began to gather up the dirty dishes and walked inside the kitchen. Harry sighed as he looked at his sorry looking porridge. He mixed it about with his spoon and slowly began to eat- adding in the fruit so it would have some flavor and texture. Even though Holly was calmer now than she was earlier she still told Harry he had to take a bath before they left. Harry knew it was pointless to argue the fact he didn't feel dirty and that Daniel really wouldn't care what he smelled like but Harry obliged. So after breakfast and sitting on his bed staring at the walls for the most part of a half hour, Harry dug into his wardrobe for a t-shirt and jeans and looked for a clean pair of underwear and socks for fifteen minutes. He growled when he saw Weinki wrestling with his last pair of clean black socks. Harry tore the sock out of the feline's mouth and let out a little curse when he saw a few tiny holes in the sock left by the cat's sharp teeth.

Harry turned to look at the gray animal that was now licking his paw and wiping behind his ear as if he didn't do anything. "Oh you are going to get it later Weinki, I promise you," Harry vowed. "Why can't you be good like Sabby? Huh?"

Weinki looked at his master with his famous puzzled look then sleeked out of the room. Shaking his head, Harry gathered up his clothing and went to bathe. He took caution to bathe for a long time; it usually helped him calm down and gather his thoughts. Thankfully Holly never told him he had to hurry up so he was easily sitting in the tub for close to an hour. After this Harry stayed up in his room and thought for more time then tried to read. By lunch time his stomach was flip-flopping so often he could not eat his turkey sandwich and told Holly he'd risk not eating for several more hours and opted to take those food replacement capsules instead although she was not too happy about this.

Since his appointment was scheduled to be at 1:30 Harry did not have a long time after 'lunch' to relax and not think of anything. At 1:15 he was lying on his stomach, head in his pillow thinking when Holly walked in.

"Harry dear, time to get ready," she said, knocking on his open door.

Harry turned over to look at her.

"I want you downstairs in five minutes." And she left.

Harry sighed, thinking that times like this he wished he could master Occlumency so his thoughts wouldn't be all over the place. Shaking his head, Harry went to find the black socks he had out earlier and slipped them on, then tied his black chucks to his feet and limped over to his cane. He knew it would be pointless to brush his teeth now because he knew that either Daniel or his assistant would be doing an intense cleaning of his mouth when he got there. When Harry went downstairs he found Remus reading a paper on the sofa and Sirius bouncing Cayden in his arms. It warmed Harry's heart at that second to see his godfather doing something so- normal.

"Are you leaving now then?" Remus asked turning his head around at Harry and Holly.

Holly nodded as she summoned her keys off the hook in the kitchen. "We are."

"Oh, well good luck today then cub," Remus said warmly to Harry.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Yeah Harry, don't allow those muggles to do something if you can stop it alright? I know everyone has their own way of doing things but if you feel unsure- just run for it," Sirius said.

Harry's eyes went wide at the 'advice.' "Er- right…."

Remus waved a hand in farewell at the teenager then Harry walked out the door with Holly. The two buckled up in Holly's car and drove off to the Granger's practice. Harry looked out the passenger's window the whole while, looking at the gray sky and passing buildings and narrow streets that was of London.

"Are you alright Harry?" Holly asked when they reached a stoplight.

"Huh?" Harry spun his head around.

"Are you alright?" Holly repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I am," Harry reassured her.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Really, I'm okay. A bit nervous but I know I'll be alright."

Holly gave him a small smile and continued on with their drive. They reached the dentistry a few minutes later and Harry put on an expressionless façade as he stepped inside. Harry sat and waited in his maroon- colored chair and looked at his feet- although the few times he looked up he couldn't help but notice the teenage girl across from him was shooting glances at him. She even managed a too-happy smile his way and winked the last glance that he took. Holly found this rather amusing but didn't say anything.

Harry had never remembered the building being so quiet before. The phone did not ring at the receptionist's desk, he could only hear Joanna the receptionist's pen scratching on paper, no one else had walked in so all doors were closed; the only sounds Harry could really hear was a low hum of the large fish tank against the wall and the cars driving by outside the building down the usual dampness of the street. Harry cast a glance at the clock handing above Joanna's desk. It read 1:37. a few minutes later the door across from him opened causing him to jump a little at the sudden noise. A woman Harry had never seen before was standing there and looked around the room briefly before she spotted Harry.

"Harry Potter is it?" she asked him.

"Er- yeah."

"We're ready for you now," she smiled and pulled back a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Harry didn't know who she was but obviously Daniel had to of or she wouldn't have been there. Harry looked at Holly. She gave him a warm smile.

"You'll do fine dear, I'm sure."

"I know I will, thanks." Harry got to his feet, leaning on his cane as he hobbled on his still healing ankle. He saw the blonde girl who had been looking at him the whole time give him a hopeful smile before the door that led to the treatment rooms was shut. Harry knew he wasn't 'hot' or 'sexy' in any shape or form and he already had a girlfriend so it didn't bother him much he was being stared at by a mysterious girl.

The dark-haired woman who had called his name led him down the hall to the last room then turned her back on him when they entered. She turned around a moment later and smiled at Harry.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Amherst but you may call me Cara," she said and took a hold of his pale hand.

"Er- hi, I'm Harry," Harry said uncertainly.

A second later Harry saw Daniel walk in. he beamed when he saw Harry. "Harry son, how are you?" he shook his hand with his usual strong grip then patted his shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Harry, have you met my assistant for today, Cara?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

"I know what you're thinking, you have no idea who she is but trouble is neither Jennifer of Hailey is very equipped when it comes to assisting me with braces so I usually have the wife of my good friend Mike come over to help me out. She's been doing this for years," Daniel explained. "In fact, since I don't really have an assistant to help me out with every orthodontic situation I need assisting with, I might hire Cara here full-time," he smiled. "So you might be seeing her here more often."

"Oh, okay, um, great," Harry tried to smile.

"Don't worry lad, you can trust her completely," Daniel finished.

Cara smiled at Harry. "I hope I get to know you a little bit better than Harry."

"No um, don't worry, yeah, um, me too," Harry said with a tight smile.

Daniel clapped his hands together. "Right well, let's get situated then shouldn't we?"

Harry carefully sat in the beige colored leather chair, his back all the way against it.

"How are you feeling today Harry?" Daniel asked the boy in a more serious tone.

Harry shrugged. "Nervous but alright," which was the truth.

"It will take some time to get used to but in the end you will be extremely pleased that you had braces. I know I was."

Harry smiled. How many things did he have in common with this man?

"I won't lie, I hated it when I first got it, some of my friends found them a bit odd at first but it soon passed. Granted, this was back in 1963 or '64 so braces were a bit different than they are now. Times change and there are new advances in the medical field all the time so your braces will be more comfortable and better-looking than mine were thirty years ago," Daniel smiled.

Harry nodded.

"Well I think I don't need to say or do anything else. My wife already filled in the last two teeth that needed filling when you last went here so that's good. Well first thing my assistant here is going to do is a very thorough cleaning of your mouth alright?"

"Okay."

"Oh! Before I forget son, let me show you all the colors you have to choose from for your elastics…" Daniel said and looked into a drawer by the sink and pulled something out and handed them to Harry.

Harry held up what seemed to be twenty or so different colors in plastic on a ring. He thumbed through each one carefully, thinking about which one he wanted for his very first time. He finally settled on red for both rows of teeth.

"Good choice," winked Daniel and placed the options in his pocket. He and his assistant dressed in protective gear and lowered Harry's chair when a thought entered Daniel's mind. "Oh, before we being son, I wanted to ask you, did you eat a lot so far today?"

Harry didn't want to lie- he was getting better at telling people what was on his mind. "Not really…"

"Oh, that's not too great lad because it's going to be difficult at first to eat after I apply the braces."

"I don't care, I have a solution to that." Harry didn't want to explain about the magical food replacement capsules he had been taking because Cara obviously did not know about the wizarding world.

Daniel fixed up his latex gloves and said to Harry, "Are you ready to start what will hopefully be your last step to your smile transformation?"

"Am I ever," Harry replied.

"Well let's get it started then…"

At 3:50 Daniel was finally finished. He wiped at his forehead with a small towel and pushed aside all his tools and things to push the button on Harry's seat up so Harry could sit up.

"Well, how was that lad?" Daniel asked Harry with a smile.

Harry didn't know what to say at first- he was still in a state of shock that it actually happened. He was afraid to speak at first for he felt all the contraptions against his cheeks and lips and didn't know how to move about them. He motioned for a pen and paper like he usually did after an appointment. Daniel handed him the items.

_It went better than I thought_; Harry wrote and showed the man. Daniel smiled.

"See? Didn't I tell you you had nothing to worry about?"

Harry shrugged. _I don't remember, but it certainly didn't hurt like I was half expecting it to_ he wrote.

"It might not hurt now lad but I hate to tell you it will be a bit uncomfortable as the week persists," Daniel said grimly.

_I could deal with that, I've dealt with worse pain believe me_ Harry scribbled.

Daniel sighed. "I'm not too sure I like you saying things like that Harry but I completely believe you."

Mrs. Amherst smiled at Harry and left the room. Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, do you want to take a look at the new you?"

Harry drew in a breath and wrote, _I suppose, I'm going to have to face the mirror sometime tonight_. Daniel smiled and picked up a square mirror by the sink and held it up at Harry's face. Harry drew in a breath- preparing to see how completely different he looked. His eyes went a bit wide as he stared at a completely different smile than he was used to. He ran his tongue over the arch wire and bands and brackets over his teeth. He then smiled at the red elastics over the brackets- he thought they looked pretty alright.

"Well? Happy with the results?" Daniel asked a minute later.

Harry nodded. _It looks pretty nice actually. I know I'll get used to it soon enough._

"Well that's great to hear. How 'bout we show it to your doct- I mean, healer, hm?" Daniel said getting to his feet.

Harry nodded and allowed Daniel to lean on him as he got to his left leg, then grabbed his cane and limped on his right out the door. Harry sat in the doctor's office while he went to collect Holly. They both arrived in the room a minute later. Holly was already smiling when she saw Harry.

"Let me see how you look dear!" she said happily.

Harry gave her his trademark half smile- which wasn't as easy to do as he was used to. Holly cried. "Ohh! You look wonderful Harry, you really do."

"Th-th"- Harry tried to force his tongue over the new position it was in. "Thabnksss."

Daniel chuckled as he sat down in front of the two on his desk. "Sorry there son but you might have a lisp for a bit."

_Will it go away_? Harry wrote. He didn't want to think about how ridiculous he might sound if the lisp did not go away anytime soon.

"Sometimes they do, other times they remain but you get too used to them to care anymore. Now"- he said clapping his hands together and looking at Harry. "Why don't we go over the can and cannots of braces alright?"

Harry nodded. Daniel pulled out a leaflet from a folder on his desk and handed it over to Harry. "This gives you a list of all the foods to avoid for the next two years," he pointed out.

"Are there many?" Harry asked.

"I'd say a few yes," Daniel said candidly.

Harry flipped through it and found the food list. He frowned as he read it. "Thatttss a lot."

"I know it seems like it but you are still able to eat just as much as you used to. Now I wont punish you for eating a few on the list for the first time but if you come back to me each time I examine you and I find out you've been eating toffees all day well, I am not going to let it slide," Daniel said surveying Harry with his brows raised. "Plus it's magic, I'm sure you as a wizard will be able to eat things mashed up if you can."

"We can," Harry assured.

"Great." Daniel then went over a few other things and finished up by giving Harry a new toothbrush and floss that were designed for braces. "Harry, I cannot begin to express how important it is for you to floss every night okay? It is very important to keep your teeth clean with braces, I cannot stress it enough."

"Really? Why?"

"You don't want food stuck in your teeth do you? Plus it can contaminate and cause infection and trust me, you will not like to go through this again. I have many kids who don't listen to everything I say so it turns out that their treatment lasts longer than they originally wanted. I really hope you try to floss this time around," Daniel said as straightforward and almost desperately as he could.

"I'll really do it this time, promisth," Harry said seriously.

Daniel nodded. "I'll see to it that you do or I will ask my daughter about it if you don't do it."

"No!" Harry cried.

Daniel cocked a smile. "Well keep things clean."

Harry looked back down at the leaflet. "I really can't have gum?"

"Sorry son, I know that's a biggie for everyone but no gum allowed. They might pull on your braces and get stuck there and it will be sticky and dare I say tricky to get out."

"Damn…" Harry cursed. How on earth could anyone just abandon chewing gum for two years? That was one thing he knew he would relapse on all the time.

"Well I believe that's it. I'll see you every four weeks or so to tighten your braces up then," Daniel said as everyone got to their feet again.

Harry nodded. After a few more shared words Harry was finally ready to go home and for the hundredth time- start life anew.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

It's done! It's done! After 11 days it's finally done! I could cry with happiness! If you've been waiting for chap 13 all this time I am sorry it took so long. But here it is! Let's rejoice! I just hate updating almost two weeks apart. I know I can do it so much quicker. Then again a lot happened in this chapter, Harry Quidditch captain, talks with the Weasleys, Harry getting braces…hmm. But it shan't happen again! I hope you liked this chapter, like usual. Hey! I have my first video up on youtube now so check it out! It's called 'trailer for my fanfic' and by 'RoseluvsHHR'. It's well, a trailer for HPSBGC. I like it and already on my next vid so watch and tell me what you think. Right, I believe that is it, I am looking forward to reviews for both this and my video! Thanks and toots for now.

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: lmao- nope, sorry but Ron and Ginny have to be in it. Do you not like them? It's terrific if you don't like Ginny 'cause I don't either. But Ron, well, it's hard to say I don't like him, it's him, he's an arse yes but he's part of the trio and I've always liked him even before I shipped anyone. Good to know someone else is in the same boat as me then! Lol

Fibinaci: I know Fleur should've gone to the party, I was just putting it in the way she was like in book 6; I don't think the Weasleys would've wanted her to come because, well, hmmm, do we ever find out why they don't fancy her much? And we can see Harry didn't mind at all. And I do feel bad for her each time I read her, you are completely correct- she's in a foreign country trying to meet her in-laws and they treat her like crap basically. I don't understand it at all…

Kaylee-jane-potter: aw, thanks, why did you like it better than the others though? Maybe it will help me with further chapters…

Americanidolwinner08: Don't worry, Dumbledore should be popping up in the next chap or the one after. It's hard to get in every single character but I try.

Wonderbee31: yeah, I know Holly's mum was a bit, well, 'colored' so to say but as soon as I started writing her personality took fold so I had to have her be that way. We'll see if anything changes between the two but for now, I don't think Holly wants to her from her mother.

LilyPada94: thanks for thinking I'm a 'terrific' writer. Even though I know there are others out there whom are better than me it still feels nice to hear. Hm, Sirius' acti s getting too old? That's defiantly not something I would've thought about. Maybe I will change things up a bit though so thanks for the tip! And I completely agree with you about Holly being Mary-sue. I tried hard not to make her out that way and tried to add negative factors about her but I still can't get around the fact that she really does seem 'perfect'. I will try to make her better don't worry. Hopefully from this chapter you will tell the change in her already! You're right, she did just have a baby, she needs to vent out her frustration to someone, even if that someone is poor Harry. Thanks a lot! I will defiantly look further into your tips!!

NearlyAsLoonyAsLuna: your PMs didn't distract me, don't worry! It was me trying to make my first vid for yuotube which was a bit difficult as it was my first time. haha, I know, poor Harry cant sleep. Maybe the frustration will reach a new height he WILL go to the Weasleys, or the Grangers don't forget! (smiles) the cake did sound too yummerific didn't it? mmmm… yep Harry got a computer! Lol I just had to have him own one. HAAHA- and yes, maybe he will write a fanfiction for the War of Fiona, who knows! Then again it's written by a wizard so I don't think anyone would know anything about it. (insert smile). Hope to hear back from you tonight!!

Seventhstorywindow: first of all, let me tell you that you have got to be one of the only flamers who's message made me smile and nod in agreement the whole way though so thanks to that! It's not often flamers make one smile. I agree with you 100 percent about Holly being Mary-sue. I tried to not make her out that way but she did anyway and I hate it. I did want her to be very understanding of Harry because it wasn't too long ago she was his age but I guess it got out of hand. Now she has a baby she has every right to not be as kind and cherry. And she no longer will be. I know, no one gets mad at her but when I think of it, I can see Remus putting on a smile for her but inside he's really getting frustrated too. And again, that will 100 percent happen. Although I think her being clingy isn't too horrible but I know it's not a real 'flaw.'

Thanks for telling me I am a good writer. And thanks for liking how I put out my HHR relationship. Their ship does seem a bit mary-sueish too but it's a relationship and sometimes things will crash and burn. But it's hard that JKR wrote them out to be very understanding to one another and we know they are the best of friends so in a way, they don't need to fight all the time like other teenage ships do. I like the thought of showing others my view on what I feel would be the perfect relationship with someone.

In a way I suppose you're right, I do feel reluctant to write Holly out to be more demanding and not as perfect. But I do have a great view of her being very kind but now, I will change her and looking forward to it. (insert smile) don't you worry, I am going to make her out to be harsher. I only hope you will read it and this chapter here I know showed a different side of her no one really saw before. Please do send me back another message as I hope that I have convinced you enough that I am trying to take it on a new way. Thanks.

P.S.: no hard feelings for your flame alright? I agree with a lot that you mentioned!!

Well then, that was a nice bundle of reviews this week. Hope it continues like this. Don't be afraid to say anything, it's not like I haven't heard it before. Although sometimes it does make me sad…anyway, off to take a day long break from typing and off to work on my next vid for youtube! So again, check me out!!

_Lots of love and magic and harmony: Rose August 13, 2008_


	14. Major Conversations and Revelations

It was almost 5 o'clock when Harry and Holly arrived back home

**MAJOR CONVERSATIONS AND REVELATIONS…..**

It was almost 5 o'clock when Harry and Holly arrived back home. The first thing Harry was hit with was a rumbling in his stomach. He (tried) to bite his lip when he realized he was getting hungry. Knowing dinner would be ready in around an hour Harry knew he could very easily ignore his hunger (since he had his whole life) and not worry about it at all.

"How was he?" Holly asked Remus who was holding a sleeping Cayden in his arms in the kitchen.

"Cayden or Sirius?" Remus asked.

Holly raised a brow. "Well my son, I already know how Sirius must've been."

"Sirius wasn't too horrible to be honest," Remus stated as he passed along the infant to his mother.

"Oh really?" Holly asked as she stroked her son's thin hair.

"Really. We actually swapped a few good tales from our days at Hogwarts to be fair. He even was able to recollect a few happenings at the last Order meeting you already talked to me about."

Holly's eyes were wide in surprise. "Really? Well we sort of underestimate him don't we?" she sniffed the air suddenly. "Hm, I believe somebody needs his nappy changed. While we're at it I better give you a bath too sweetie." She was about to walk off when Remus held her back.

"Say, how was today just now?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask your son?" Holly smiled and went upstairs to clean her baby.

Remus walked upstairs and poked his head inside Harry's door which was surprisingly not closed. "May I come in cub?" the man asked, spotting the boy on his bed.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Remus smiled and walked inside, taking a seat next to Harry on the queen-sized bed. "So? How was it today?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "It wasth pretty alright."

Remus grinned. "_Wasth_?"

Harry frowned at him. "Oh come on, you're not one to poke fun at someone- es-es-espeth- _argh_! Espethaly me!" Harry said trying to get the word out as quickly and clearly as he could.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But hey, I can't be the only 'un-fun' one in the house right?"

"Guessth not."

"So it went by pretty alright then Har?"

Harry nodded. "It barely hurt. What wath really annoying though wasth this tube-thing that sucked out all my saliva the whole time. Also this contraption that pulled back my lips or something," Harry shook his head.

"Well let me see the new you then," Remus said.

Harry sighed but flashed him a smile.

"Hm, I'll have to say, it's going to take some time for me to get used to them on you but I'm sure it'll be alright in the end."

"Hermione hasthn't called yet has sthe?" Harry asked.

"Not yet but I give it ten minutes as I'm sure she told Daniel to call her as soon as he was finished with you," Remus said amusedly.

"Yeah, right. Well I'm going to read I guesth or something until sthe calls."

Remus nodded and left the room. Harry happily sat around and looked at the clock on his computer- counting down the minutes that it would take for his girlfriend to call. After seven minutes he heard the phone ring. A minute later Remus walked up and handed the phone to Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry said into the receiver.

"Harry! Hi! Is this a bad time?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Not at all, what makesth you stay that?"

"Well, Daddy just called and told me he had finished up with you."

"Oh, yeah he did."

"So? Is it a bad time?"

"No, I'm a bit tired but I'm okay."

"Well I want to go over everything with you soon," she said.

"Okay…"

"I can't come over tomorrow, I'm visiting my grandparents. How about the day after?"

"Yeah, sture thing, nothing's going to happen by then I'm sture."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm so sorry Harry but it's really hard to understand you."

"Well thankths for that," Harry grumbled.

"Sorry. Well I'll call you on the sixth to see when I can come over. Oh that sounds rude, I'm inviting myself over!" Hermione cried.

"It's not asth if Remus will throw you out the door when you come."

Hermione smiled. "True. Well I'll see you in two days. I really can't wait- I have something exciting to tell you!"

"Okay…"

Hermione was smiling. "I really can't wait to tell you all about it but you'll have to wait and see."

"Well alright then- bye."

"Good-bye, I love you."

Harry beamed- his braces barely affecting how he felt at that moment. "Thanks, I love you too."

"Hermione sort've invited herstelf over in two dayths," Harry told Remus when he walked in for the phone.

"Oh?" Remus said.

"Yeah, she wanths to stee me. _Argh_! It hasthn't even been an hour and I am already stick of sounding sto bloody stupid!" Harry cried angrily.

"Maybe there's something to help it out," Remus suggested.

"Pff, doubt it."

"Ask Holly about it later then."

Harry shrugged. "Sto, need any help around the house?" he asked kicking off his black shoes.

"No…you rest, I know how tired you feel after a dental appointment."

"Are you sture?"

"Sure. Take a nap," Remus said pointing to Harry's bed.

"We'll stee how long it takes before Cayden starts crying," Harry said as he took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table.

Remus' mouth curved into a slight smile. "I'll do what I can if he does indeed start crying."

"No silenthcy charms?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No Harry, go- sleep now."

Harry sighed but did as he was told. He thankfully had a wonderful noise-free nap for almost two hours. But when Harry awoke he knew that the sleep he had did not matter much anymore- his mouth was hurting far worse than it did hours ago. He grunted and tried to ignore the pain as he placed his glasses on his nose and went downstairs for dinner. He was surprised to see his family there still.

"Isn't dinner over?" Harry asked.

"We decided to wait for you," Remus said.

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be fair to eat without you, you're part of this family right?" Sirius said gruffly.

"Um, thankths then…"

"We were told by Daniel over the phone an hour ago that you should stick to soft foods for a bit until your mouth stops hurting so we're having soup tonight," Remus informed Harry.

"Alright, what kind?" Harry said taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Creamy chicken," Holly answered.

Harry ticked his lips (or tried to at least). He soon became highly irritated and frustrated that slurping the soup was not as easy as everyone intended it to be. He could slurp the cream part of it but the little bits of chicken floating in the soup were a different story. He wanted to chew it but couldn't and knew that some of the pieces got caught up in between his teeth- he didn't even bother with the bread. Finally having enough Harry marched from his chair and upstairs into the bathroom where he spent a good half hour flossing to get the chicken out. He sighed as he had to settle on food capsules yet again that night. At 10:30 PM Harry took an extra dose of pain reliever for both his ankle and now his mouth and was out like a light.

The next day was not on Harry's side at all. His whole mouth was aching fit to burst and even after placing some special wax on his braces Harry still was miserable. He could not eat a single thing and yet again took food replacement capsules to give his body the effect that it had been fed. Holly did warn him however that sooner or later he would have to quit taking the capsules and eat real food for the sake of his body and for his pills to work correctly. Harry knew she was right but he honestly did not know how he could eat real food- even if it was mashed up in a few days' time. Harry was only too excited to have Hermione over the next day so she could hopefully consol him in these new contraptions in his mouth and cheer him up even.

She arrived before lunch that afternoon of August 6th. Sirius felt it was hit duty to open the door to see who it was.

"Hello Sirius," Hermione said to the man nervously.

"Hermione! There you are girl, we've been wondering when you'd turn up!" Sirius said brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, come in, come in! Our house is your house!" he said joyously and ushered her into the foyer and patted her back. "Good you're here, good you're here," he said with a triumphant smile.

Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise a bit as Sirius walked away.

"Hermione- hello dear," Holly smiled when she noticed the girl.

"Hello Holly," Hermione greeted brightly. "How's Cayden?"

"He hasn't changed much to be fair. I'm going to get lunch going soon; Harry will be in his room."

Hermione nodded and went upstairs. She knocked on her boyfriend's door. When she heard Harry say 'come in' she entered. Harry and Hermione stared at each other briefly before Harry took her in his arms and embraced her- although wishing he were the kind of boyfriend who was able to literally sweep his girlfriend off her feet and spin her around. He then tried to kiss her but stopped.

"What's wrong? Oh- you don't know if you want to kiss me do you?" Hermione asked when she felt his hesitation.

"No- I want to, I justh don't know _how_ to," Harry said.

"Hmmm…we'll work something out then. In the mean time…" Hermione pressed her lips over his which were partly open for he didn't know how to close them over his teeth just yet. "How is that?" she asked him.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Fine, I justh feel like ith's my duty as boyfriend to kissth you firsth."

Hermione giggled.

"What?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Sorry but you have a bit of a lisp Harry. Not that I'm laughing _at_ you, I'm laughing _with_ you."

"I wasn't laughing about it at all!" Harry cried.

"You're right, sorry. I guess it's something I'm going to have to get used to. Well, let me see how you look," Hermione said.

Harry sighed but flashed her a forced smile. "It's horrible isthn't it?"

"No it's not; I actually find it very cute. Maybe because I'm muggle-born so I'm used to seeing people with them- including myself."

"Maybe."

"So, how have they been for you so far?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on his bed and picking up Sabrina and stroking her.

Harry shrugged. "They were alright at firsth but now they're- well, I don't fanthy them as muchth."

"Are they hurting you?"

Harry glared. "No they are not hurting me Hermione."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if that's why you aren't liking them very much."

Harry didn't say anything, he never liked to complain he was in pain and he didn't want to start now. "I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Alright then," Hermione said simply, shrugging a shoulder.

Harry sighed. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, I know how you feel."

Harry couldn't argue with that fact. He sighed as he sat down on his bed next to her. "You're right, I do. I justth, you know, don't like to really tell otherths how I'm you know, feeling…"

"I think everyone knows that Harry," Hermione said obviously.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"So how do you like your braces so far? Besides the fact they're uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like how you look with them on?" Hermione asked as she scratched Sabrina behind her ears.

"I don't care about looks. I could care lessth about how I look."

"Everyone has to care how they look Harry, even if it's a tiny, tiny bit," she held up her fingers showing a centimeter apart from her thumb and first finger.

"Yeah well, well I don't care as much," Harry said airily.

Hermione slapped his thigh.

"Ow!" Harry cried.

"Harry you are so _unbelievable_ at times! I know that every time you looked in the mirror since you had them put on you were wondering how people would look at you and what they would think," Hermione pointed out smiling.

"Can we move onto a different subject now?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione shook her head then spotted his computer across the room. "Harry, what is that?" she gasped.

"You should know."

"Is that a computer?" she smiled and turned around to face it.

"It is. It was a present from Holly. I found it in my room after everyone left my birthday party."

"Oh wow! This is so exciting! Now we can e-mail each other back and forth!" Hermione said happily as she hurried over to the machine.

Harry smiled and watched in amusement as his girlfriend became her overly excited self yet again.

"What's your e-mail address? Do you have an e-mail address? Let me give you mine- do you have a piece of paper anywhere?" she said looking almost frantic.

"Hermione, calm down please," Harry said, easing his hands on her shoulders.

"Well I want us to talk to each other as often as we can before term starts!"

"We will, we will-(even though we'll be talking to each other even more once school starts). Give me your address then," he said and handed over a scrap of parchment, ink and quill.

She allowed him to place the items in her hands but looked almost reluctant. "I don't want to give it to you," she said suddenly.

"Why not? You were justh going haywire a second ago."

"I just don't," Hermione said looking at the floor, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Why not?" Harry asked again, now looking amused as she turned slightly pinker.

"I just don't."

"Come on, you can tell me."

She sighed. "I just have an embarrassing e-mail address alright? There," she put out.

"How could it be embarrassing?" Harry questioned.

"It just is alright?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Fine, don't tell me," Harry said simply.

She sighed. "Alright, I will. Here…" she quickly jotted down her e-mail address and, mortified, handed it over to Harry.

Harry looked at it with a smile.

"See? It's really stupid," Hermione said.

"No it's not; I like it, very cute."

"Oh don't kid yourself Harry! It's horrible!"

Harry smiled even wider as he read what was written on the parchment: xoxoxo4myHarry at hotmail dot com.

"I mean, what other girlfriend out there has an e-mail address using her boyfriend's name? I know I should've changed it a while ago."

"You mean you've had this for a long time?"

Hermione looked even more embarrassed. "Forget I said anything Harry! Can't we just talk about something else?"

"No, how long have you had this? C'mon, I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything."

She sighed. "Fine, but don't look too shocked okay? It's really embarrassing for me…"

"I'm not going to forceth it out of you, you don't need to tell me," Harry said.

"I might as well since we're on the subject."

Harry shrugged, feeling rather smug at that moment.

Hermione sighed as she impatiently placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've- well I've sort of had it for years. Since I was around fourteen years old."

"Re-really?" Harry gasped.

"See? It's horrible, now you know how long- well how long I've sort of fancied you!" Hermione cried out and placed her face in her hands.

"What does that matter? I mean, isn't it a good thing that I know this?"

"Would you ever tell me how long you've fancied me for?" Hermione challenged.

Harry scratched his chin in thought.

"I stand corrected then," Hermione stated.

"No- I never said yes or no. I dunno, maybe I would tell you, justh not now…."

"Well if I told you I've fancied you since third year you most certainly can tell me when you started to have a thing for me. I even had an e-mail address named after you because frankly, I never would've guessed you would ever get your own computer!" Hermione said wildly.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

Hermione perked up to listen.

"-Justh not today," Harry said happily.

Hermione slapped his arm. "You will tell me Potter. Maybe not today or tomorrow but you will tell me soon."

"Fair enough."

"Well anyway, moving along…"

"Yesth…." Harry looked at Hermione as she went back to stroking Sabrina's head. "Say Hermione, you told me you had really big news or something when you called a couple dayths ago."

Hermione's face suddenly lit up as if she were a spotlight. "Ohh- I do Harry! I really do!" she was waving her hands about in excitement.

"Calm down," Harry said.

"It's too exciting to calm down for Harry! Guess what?" Harry opened his mouth but she cut across him. "I finally found the perfect healing job for you!" without even waiting for a response from her boyfriend Hermione pressed on.

"It's called an Emergency Healer. It's like the equivalent of a paramedic in the muggle world."

"But"-

"-and after looking into it, it sounded like it was made for you! Apparently it's going to be a brand-new branch of jobs for wizards. It's still being put into effect and consolation and everything else as we speak but in a few years it will defiantly be a new job that will be hiring anyone they can. The idea kicked off with the light that days aren't as safe as they once were since Voldermort returned and this job is just perfect for you!" Hermione said happily.

"Er- okay, what is it exactly?" were the only words Harry could get out.

"What you will do is be a part of the Defensive Magic team of the Emergency Healer department. Since you will be one of the very first people to get hired for this brand-new job you will be working in the Spell Damage Department at St. Mungo's as well as this job. As years go by more and more people will be hired so you won't work in Spell Damage as much. This is what you will have to do: once St. Mungo's gets wind of dark activity in any dwelling area you and a few others will be dispatched to the area along with regular aurors. You and your team will asset the area and detect any dark magic. Your job will be to lift any dark magic that you find. You will also examine the people involved in the incident and if they are under Dark magic your job will be to lift it. If they need more medical attention than just emergency spell work you will transport the people to St. Mungo's for further healing. You might be one of the people who have to heal them because like I said, it's a brand-new field so St. Mungo's will be very understaffed."

Harry sat opened- mouth as he listened to her explain- knowing he would pay dearly if he interrupted but she surprisingly stopped to allow him to speak.

"Any questions so far?" she breathed.

"Er- well I er- I dunno. How will this be perfect for me?" Harry asked.

"Because"- Hermione said impatiently. "You will be able to use your experience and gift of defensive magic to help people! Like you wanted!"

"You certainly gave me a lot to think about in no time at all."

Hermione waited for him to say more.

"I mean, um, wow, I dunno what to say firsth. Um, well if I'm going to be an emergency healer I won't always know what I'm heading into correct? So it could be a big bloody mess and you know I don't want that."

"But you won't be heading into a bloody mess. I looked it all over and over time, there will be emergency healers who will be on-call for different emergencies. There will be a team just for poisoning and illness and others for Quidditch accidents and things related to flying, another for other related injuries… your field would specialize in the Dark Arts, you will be the ones who will be called out for Dark Magic investigation, you will help out those who have been affected with Dark Magic," Hermione said.

"But- but then whath's the differ-difference between this and an auror? Aurors capture dark wizards too," Harry argued.

"They do but in this field you don't catch the dark wizards, you help out those who were affected by them. Don't you understand? Once a call comes in about a location where dark magic took place you and aurors will be dispatched to the area. You will help the innocent people who were involved and detect the curses or jinxes that were placed while the aurors try to locate the person who did it, don't you understand?" Hermione said looking almost desperate.

Harry took time to think what she had just said over. In a way the job did sound pretty enticing- even more so as he continued to think about it. "Well alright then, I have another question- this is a healing job and what it comes down to is I'm going to need top marks to get accepted into the training program or whatever. And we both know how awful my O.W.L. marks were," he said fairly.

"That's the beauty of it Harry, the very first thing that the trainers are going to look at is your marks in your DADA classes. They want people to know what they're doing, they want experts at defending themselves and detecting all different forms of dark activity; and let's face it, you have been receiving the highest marks in DADA since you were eleven than any other student. Your gift won't go to waste here," Hermione explained.

Harry was about to accept this but yet another thing crossed his mind. "But I won't actually be using my 'gift' in the defensive magic area will I? I'll only be diagnosing dark magic but not defending myself with it."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, you might. The aurors might need extra assistance plus you might arrive at the sight before they do. The job isn't as well, go-do-it-now and full of action or whatever like an auror but I thought, well, you might still consider it since it's not bloody, will take you as a student and it will be different each day…" she trailed looking a bit unsure now.

Harry ran a hand in his hair in thought. "Are you certain they'll take me as a student?"

"Yes, I mean, I don't know one hundred percent yes but I do know as long as you have terrific marks in DADA then that's all that really matters. I didn't check up on the requirements fully yet but I thought maybe you'd like to do it instead…" she reached into her pocket and handed over to him a leaflet.

Harry took it. It was dark blue in color and had a moving picture of one wizard crouched over a fallen woman and another waving his wand around behind his partner and in white lettering saying: EMERGENCY HEALERS WANTED! _YOU_ COULD BE THE FIRST HIRED IN THIS BRAND-NEW FIELD!

"How on earth did you come up with all of this?" Harry had to ask.

Hermione sighed. "Well to tell you the truth I was getting very agitated that I had not yet come up with a healing job you would be interested in so I sort of- asked Holly about it not long ago…"

"What? When?" Harry frowned.

"The day you got your braces put on," Hermione said biting her lip.

"What?"

"Well I called your house an hour after I did the first time and Holly picked it up and told me you were taking a nap. So an idea hit me- why not ask an actual healer who works at St. Mungo's about any possible healing job out there?"

"But your book"-

"-it's a great book but it's not a 1996 edition, it's a 1994. I guess the person who sold it to me gave me the wrong one. And like I told you, this filed is going to be brand-new so it wouldn't be listed in a 1994 edition of the healing book. So I asked Holly if she knew of any healing jobs that would suit you and she told me about one- an Emergency Healer. She even had a leaflet and everything in her room about it. She sort of flooed to my house for a bit to talk to me about it," Hermione said looking at Harry as if afraid he was going to blow up on her.

"And all this happened a couple dayths ago?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes…"

"But- how? I mean, the baby"-

"She told me Sirius was actually taking care of him pretty well for the past few days. Seems that he knows he's a father now. I mean- I mean- I didn't mean to say it like that"- she rushed.

"No, it's okay; it's stort of the truth right? He's an actual father now," Harry said simply.

"Maybe but he still is a father for you now too," Hermione frowned.

Harry didn't say anything. "So Holly told you all about it?"

"Yes."

"And kept it from me?"

"Well I wanted to tell you about it myself so she didn't say anything to you."

"She knows I've wanted a career other than an auror since I can't be one now, why didn't she tell me sooner?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know, ask her."

They sat in silence for five minutes or so. Harry was thumbing through the six page leaflet. He felt Hermione's eyes on him.

"Well? What do you think?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed. "Well, it does cover the three priorities that I was looking for. It's not bloody- and if it is I'm sure I'll get used to it over time. It's going to be exciting and different each day as I'm going to different places around the country and I'll be helping out the healers in the Spell Damage department at St. Mungo's, and you staid as long as I have top marks in DADA then the trainers will constidder me… and it's not because I'm just Harry Potter 'cause it says so in here top marks in DADA is required. Hhmm, and my so called 'gift' as recognizing all storts of Dark Magic will not go to wasth…"

Hermione sat there with baited breath. Harry looked at her, trying to bite his lip. Finally a smile formed at his lips. "Ah why not? I'll look into it."

Hermione squealed. "Oh! You will Harry? You really will?"

"Yeah, it stounds like the perfect replacement job for me now I can't be an auror."

"Are you certain you can't be an auror though? I mean, are you _really_ certain? Have you spoken to anyone about it?"

"I'm certain 'Mione, with the marks I restieved…" Harry shook his head. "Defiantly not auror material."

"I'm sorry."

"Meh, I'm getting over it. And thabks to you I have a job to look forward to," Harry said lightly then frowned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Storry- _argh_! I mean st- st- stit! Shit! I can't even stay storry!" Harry said in frustration.

"What?" Hermione asked again, not knowing what Harry was saying at all.

"I hate this! I stound sto bloody stupid!" Harry yelled.

"Oh that. No you don't, I don't mind the lisp at all," Hermione insisted.

"Don't lie," Harry barked. "Do you know how everyone will look at me when they hear me speak? Do you?"

"I thought you didn't care what everyone thought of you."

"I don't but I don't want to walk around unable to pro-pronounce words right."

Hermione smiled as she went back to petting Harry's kitten. "I know this isn't the best thing to hear from me but you'll get used to it."

"Not bloody likely," Harry said sourly.

"You might, and you never know, it could go away in time."

"Knowing me it won't."

"But it might. You'll be thankful you had this done in time," Hermione said fairly.

"I sture hope sto."

"Besides," Hermione said softly, now inching towards him. "I kind of like the lisp- makes you that much more precious."

Harry looked at her- she was an inch or so from his face. "It- it does?"

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek. "It does."

"Well then I don't mind it at all."

Hermione giggled and kissed his lips.

"I will be able to kiss you back sometime soon won't I? I can't stand the thought of not kissing you for two yearths," Harry said looking frantic.

"You will, like I said, in time you'll get used to all the components that come with braces. Although you'll have to wait even longer than that to get back to normal," Hermione said as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked out of Harry's large window to the gray sky then back to Harry. "After braces you're going to need to wear a retainer."

"What?"

"A retainer- it sort of keeps your teeth in their new position for a while."

"How long will that take?" Harry said afraid of the answer.

Hermione thought for a moment. "At least six months."

"Six? Oh wow, this is defiantly going to be one long commitment…."

"I know, I'm sorry," Hermione said frowning.

"Don't be, it hasth nothing to do with you."

She smiled. "Well if that's what you think, I'm still sorry."

Harry smiled back. "Sto, about this e-mail address of yours…"

The two talked a bit more until Hermione had to go back home around 4 PM. Harry's week lifted a tiny bit more the next day when during breakfast Hedwig turned up and held out her leg where a letter was tied to it. Harry was certain he knew who it was from and after he finished his strawberry banana smoothie for breakfast his suspicions were correct. It was from Luna and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank-you so much for writing to me! I was wondering slightly if you had forgotten about your promise but it is okay if you did. I know how hectic your life must be right now so I forgive you. My summer has been pretty nice so far. I actually came back from a nice trip with my father to a few rainforests in South America. You wouldn't believe all the different fairies and creatures growing in the trees and floor. We even saw a red flopper-snaffer! My father told me how lucky we were to have spotted it- they are extremely timid and never show themselves to anyone. The wizards there were really kind about it and told Daddy and me their views on red flipper-snaffers and many other things. They also made us great food- I hope to come back sometime in my life. We just arrived back home a week ago and I was shocked when I found your owl waiting on the window ledge to my room. She is a very beautiful owl. Is she a Class C owl? If so you are very lucky! I do not feel too anxious about starting fifth year; I know it will be like any other. I just have to put in a bit more time in my studies as the year draws to a close. No I did not revive a Prefect Badge. I admit I was a bit hopeful but I suppose in the end Professor Flitwick did not feel I was Prefect material. Oh well, life goes on. It was kind of you to say I deserve it though and to me, that's what really matters. My father's paper is going on fine right now, thank-you for asking. He is actually in the process of a nice long article about the red flopper-snaffers we saw and I know that will defiantly catch people's interest. I am going to close for now, thank-you again for writing to me! I hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express!_

_Sincerely, _

_Luna_

Harry smiled as he read the letter over again. He had not a clue what a red flopper-snaffer was but he was happy she shared it with him nonetheless. He then heard some clicking. He turned his head to see Hedwig snapping her beak at him. Harry smiled and picked up a bit of bacon he took from the breakfast table for her and held it in his hand. Hedwig took it happily.

"What do you think Hedwig? Are you a Class C owl?" Harry asked her as he watched her swallow her treat. "Do you even know what a Class C owl is?" Hedwig looked at him closely. "Thought so, I don't know what it is either." Harry rubbed his chin for a moment then went over, pulled out a sheet of parchment from his desk, quill and ink and began to start a letter to Luna. He was finished fifteen minutes later. He read the letter over a couple times, making sure it sounded alright.

_Dear Luna,_

_You're welcome for writing to you. I know how it feels to not have anyone to talk to my age so I thought it would only make you happy to finally have someone that will. I'm glad you had a great time in South America. I have never been out of the country before- how does it feel to be around others in a different environment? I'm glad you saw flipper-sniffers- (_this he crossed out and rewrote 'snaffers' next to it_). Um- what do you mean when you asked if Hedwig was a Class C owl? Is that a good thing if she is? I can't believe you weren't made prefect! You really would've been a great one. Then again it's not all it's cracked up to be according to some people I know. I hope you have an enjoyable year at Hogwarts then. Glad your father's magazine is doing well. I don't know what else to say at my end. See you September first!_

_From,_

_Harry_

Harry looked at Hedwig. "Ready to make the same flight girl or do you want to rest a bit more?"

Hedwig clicked her beak as if offended at the mention of taking a break.

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged and gave her the letter. She looked at him briefly before heading out his window and out of sight. Harry looked around his room, found his copy of Jack to me- opened it to page 112 and began to read.

The next day was a pretty nice breakthrough for Harry. During dinner he was finally able to swallow all of his soup- making everyone happy and proud of him. Feeling foolish but happy as well Harry was glad to note his braces were finally becoming a part of him and his mouth wasn't in nearly as much pain as it was a few days ago. With this happy little though in his mind and his recent visit from his girlfriend and letter from Luna Harry didn't think anything could put a damper on his day August ninth but he was mistaken.

It as after lunch and Harry was in his bedroom reading again when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing Harry told whoever it was to come in. it was Remus.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

Remus looked a bit unsure of himself. "Um, Harry, I just got a message from someone."

"Okay…"

"This person wants to come over very soon."

"Who?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you who immediately but I don't think you left this person on the highest of notes the last time you talked to them," Remus said.

Harry thought for a moment then a certain someone dawned in his mind and he sighed. "It's Dumbledore isn't it?"

"Yes…"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally- "What does he want?" Harry asked trying to keep things light.

"Well he'd like to know if you'd like to talk to him."

"Why does he think I'd want to do that?" Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure but he wants to talk to you."

Harry didn't want to sit around like the stubborn person he knew he was so he said, "I suppose, but I can't guarantee it will be a pleasant and easy chat."

"I'm not asking you for that, I just want you to see what he has to say okay?" Remus said.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Thank-you, he's coming over in ten minutes so make yourself presentable."

Harry looked at his lounge pants and large t-shirt that used to be Ron's and his bare feet. "I guess."

"Thank-you cub," Remus nodded and the man left.

Harry dressed himself into a pair of his new jeans from his shopping day with Holly weeks ago and a casual red shirt. He waited with almost baited breath as he looked at his polished mahogany wood door- waiting for Dumbledore to show up. Sure enough, at exactly ten minutes later it opened to reveal a tall thin man dressed in magnificent blue robes and matching hat.

"Hello Harry," Albus Dumbledore greeted with a smile.

Harry looked at him and sighed. "Hello professor."

"Might I trouble you for a small chat?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "I guessth sto."

Dumbledore smiled and closed the door behind him. Harry got off his bed and stood behind one of his fancy chairs and said, "Here- sit down."

"You are too kind to a person sometimes my dear boy, but thank-you," the old man said and took the offered seat.

Harry sat back down on his bed, now trying to occupy himself from having to look at the man by holding Sabrina in his lap. There was an uncomfortable silence for almost a minute. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"How are you doing today Harry?"

"Okay I guess. Er- you?"

"I am well enough, thank-you," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry nodded back.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, whose lips were slightly parted, revealing a bit of shiny something between them. "You are looking a bit different today my boy," he noted.

"Oh, yeah, um, they're called braces. I don't know if- if you know-?"

"I do, I remember your mother and several other students of mine over the years with them. They look very nice."

"Er- thanks…"

Dumbledore sighed. "Well to get down to business, I have a few things I would like to tell you Harry."

_Crap, I knew he'd try to weasel something out of me_. "Yes sir?"

"There is something highly important I'm afraid you must know as of now, there is not another time that I can explain to you what I am about to explain."

Harry frowned. This didn't sound good.

"First of all I would like to ask you if you have been wondering why people are calling you what they've been calling you in the papers lately," Dumbledore asked.

Harry was confused. "I haven't been reading the paper. Why? What have they been saying?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"No…"

"Well, to make things plain, the people at the Prophet and other such news-related media have been calling you 'The Chosen One,'" Dumbledore began.

"They- they have? Why?"

"You do remember on that night in June where you and your friends went off to the Ministry of Magic that you ran into the Hall of Prophecy correct?"

"Yes…"

"It is said that the prophecy that Voldermort's side was after had to do with you. They believe that you are indeed the one to stop Voldermort once and for all," Dumbledore explained.

"What? What makes them say that? The prophesy everyone was trying to get broke- I saw it," Harry said puzzled.

"Ah, but that was not the only copy of the prophecy Harry. There is someone else out there who knows the contents of the prediction in question," the old man said wisely.

Harry looked at him with his mouth slightly open. "You- you know what it said? Sir?" he added.

Dumbledore nodded. "I do Harry."

Harry looked around his bedroom as if there were other occupants in there so he could clarify what he had just heard. "Um- should- should I ask you what it was about or- or not?"

"That is where I reach my next little discussion with you my boy. I was hoping that today you would allow me to show you what the prophecy stated."

Harry licked his now parched lips. He was not expecting this at all. "Is it- I mean, will it be a good thing if I do hear it? I mean, do I not have a choice?" the fact that he just found out people thought he was The Chosen One did not bode well with the fact it had to deal with the prophecy in question.

"I am afraid that you must indeed hear what it has to say Harry, it is highly important that you do," Dumbledore sighed.

"Um, okay then. Okay, you can tell me."

Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet and pulled out something from deep inside his pocket. Harry recognized it as the pensieve in his office in fourth year. But that was not the only thing Harry saw, he noticed that one of Dumbledore's hands was black- and looked practically lifeless.

"Sir- your hand!" Harry gasped.

"Yes Harry?"

"It's- it's black! What happened to it?"

"Ah, that is a tale for another day my dear boy," Dumbledore said with an odd sort of vigor.

Harry didn't pursue the matter anymore then. Dumbledore was now setting up his pensieve to show Harry the contents of the prophesy. He did not yet know anything about it and was now feeling a tad anxious at what he was about to hear. Sabrina had sleeked off from Harry's lap but he barely noticed. Dumbledore gave Harry a serious look then the memory unfolded.

A figure of divination professor Sybill Trelawney raised from the pensieve, dressed in her usual shawls and over-large spectacles. But when she began to speak it was not the quivering mystical voice Harry was used to; it was harsh and dry; Harry only remembered hearing such a voice three years ago…

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES….AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUEL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT….AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER ONE SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES_…."

The figure of Sybill Trelawney then slowly descended and disappeared back into the pensieve. It was scarily quiet in Harry's bedroom at that moment. Harry was in a very huge state of belief. He didn't know what to think, how to think. His licked at his lips a few times, trying to get his head around it. Finally he said something.

"Um, sir? Does- does that mean what I think it means?" Harry said quietly.

"What do you think it means Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I dunno, I mean, it sort've sounded, it sort've suggested that- that maybe, in the end, that either Voldermort has to kill m-me, or I have to kill him," Harry said, throat so tight it felt as if he were ill.

"You are very intelligent Harry, I must say. The odd thing is there is more to the prophecy- or shall I say, one thing that was not very clear."

"What was that sir?"

"The prophecy does indeed state that there will be a boy born at the end of July to parents who have defeated Voldermort three times but it did not specify who that boy would be," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. "There- there's another boy who- who it might be?" he said, hardly daring to believe his fate was all a huge misunderstanding all the years.

Dumbledore looked at the teenager over his half-moon spectacles. "The other boy is Neville Longbottom."

Harry's brows shot up. "Really? Neville?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand, why was my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?" Harry said, almost disappointed.

"Sadly, I believe the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy relabeled it after the attack on you and your parents fifteen years ago. I feel they believed the only reason Voldermort would have attacked you was simply that you had to be the one whom Sybill was referring to," Dumbledore explained tiredly.

Harry looked at his folded hands. "So- so it does mean me doesn't it?"

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"But- but Neville was born at the end of July too"-

"You have forgotten one part of the prophecy Harry. The part that explains Voldermort would 'mark him as his equal."

Anger was billing up in Harry's veins, making his blood boil. This was just too much to take at one time. "And you're telling me this _now_?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You did not want to listen to me that night in the hospital wing."

"Well why on earth would I? You've only been avoiding me all last year! Sorry for not wanting to patch things up while my girlfriend and godfather was unconscious!" Harry shot at him.

"I did try to express how sorry I was for you Harry," the old man said calmly.

Harry could not take his calm matter much longer. "Don't try to act as if you had any sympathy! Hermione and Sirius were unconscious- hit with unknown spells and my leg was mangled! I did not want to hear anything you had to tell me!"

"That is why I waited to tell you today Harry. You must know the contents of the prophecy."

"I could give a rat's arse about this damn prophecy right now sir! If it was so damn important I would've known about it years ago," Harry said very clearly.

"Will you at least allow me to explain my reasons behind this then Harry?" Dumbledore said looking at Harry significantly.

"No! No I do not! I don't need anymore explanations at the moment. Too many things have changed in my life the past month and I really don't need to hear why, I just need to- to (_sigh_) I need to deal with it on my own okay? I'm sure it's important but for now, I don't really care," Harry said as calmly as he possibly could.

The aged wizard sighed but inclined his head. "I was afraid you might say something like that my dear boy. Sadly explanations are wearing thin and the sooner you know things the better. It is very key."

Harry was still fuming, arms crossed, glaring the man.

"I can see that you are not quiet ready to receive information Harry."

"No I bloody well am not. All this ignoring me shit went on too long and I don't care about it anymore. I have more pressing matters to deal with," Harry said crossly.

"Well then we shall leave it at that. Hopefully when you have calmed down you will allow me to explain everything to you."

Yeah, right.

"So feel free to come into my office any time during the next term, I will be waiting to tell you what you need to know. Ah! Before I forget, there is something I must tell you now or you will have no idea about it when term starts and I'd rather you not be informed. This year you will be taking extra lessons with me," Dumbledore said lightly.

"What? Why?" Harry demanded.

"You will find out come September."

"No, I want to know now," Harry said stubbornly.

Dumbledore looked at the child. "You cannot know now Harry. Don't worry, you will soon enough."

"So everything is just secrets again isn't it? Well that's a great way for me to want to be chipper around you."

Knowing that it was best to leave the boy to his thoughts, Dumbledore sighed, said a somber good-bye to Harry and left the bedroom.

Harry closed his door and locked it, then crawled into his bed, many thoughts swirling around in his mind. How dare Dumbledore come out of the blue with something as big as this! Where was he the past several months? Too busy to tell Harry? _Maybe he feels I'm too young to handle it_ Harry thought savagely. _Maybe it just doesn't matter what my opinion about anything is, nobody cares about what a kid thinks-much less a teenage one anyway_…Harry knew he shouldn't have been as harsh as he just was to the headmaster but a lot of built up rage at the man for ignoring him and keeping things from him had to be released some time. Shaking his head finally, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, hating that there was yet more in his mind to worry over now.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

So that's done now, ya! Again it took longer than I like but oh well. I know I'm not going to do anything with movie making for a bit so I bet chap 15 will be out sooner. So this had a bit of Dumbley-door in it for all you Dumbles fans. And it was about time Harry heard the prophecy or events from book 6 would be pretty pointless right? And another sweet HHR talk, let's all go 'awww.' Who likes the healing job I thought of? I know I forgot to mention certain aspects of the job that I thought about before I wrote this but oh well, that's the gist of it and frankly I feel it's a pretty believable job with defiant potential over the years. Hm, don't know what else to mention. OH! My second youtube vid is up so PLEASE tell me what you think of it! Thanks a ton. And HBP has been moved to 7/17/09!!

Wtf?! Yes that is several more months until hard-core sick HG and RHR action but I was hoping to see it on my birthday this year… (sniff) I don't care that it means a shorter wait between film 7 because we were already going to wait for it but this- this was scheduled for 11/21/08 for a long time. (cries) ANYway... Toots for now.

Review responses:

Kaylee-jane-potter: I know I am moving faster with the medical stuff and glad! It's understandable to go over certain things if it's the first and/or second time but doing it all the time is really repetitive and unless someone catches on fire or whatever it's nothing very new. I just feel happier in general about changes in my story…

Fibinaci: good that you liked Holly's strictness, it needed to happen. Of course she is trying to turn the home into Cayden's just as much as hers since they have no where else to go but she hasn't lived in it long enough- at least around Harry and Remus to make it sound as if it's a permanent stay. Ron never does show respect for the muggle world does he? And at the end of book 7 he tells Harry he bewitched his driving instructor or whatever was not funny. Shows he didn't grow up much in those 19 years… tut tut Hermione- what do you see in him, honestly?? Haha- you were sort of right on both parts with Ginny taking care of Cayden during the order meeting. She is generally good with babies but she might've been trying to make it into something more to maybe open Harry's eyes… hhmm thank-you so much for liking my vid! I hope you like the new one I have up just as much- or more. There really could've been more Hermione huh? Well after watching it 4 times I did notice a few things that I will change- but not at the moment. I just found the pic of HHR kissing on photobucet, haha. Nothing special but it's such a pretty pic huh? (winks)

Wonderbee31: HAHA I bet a new baby does ware out after a week or so huh? At first it's exciting to see a new baby but after all the mess and crying, it's not so wonderful anymore. You've had experience I take it? ya, poor Ron does feel he deserves all that Harry does huh? Omg! I just realized that I didn't write about Ron's reaction to Harry being made captain yet! That should be a lot of fun to write about, can't wait. Tee hee. Ya, poor Harry better go in with a strong head at Hogwarts with his new braces, but being part muggle and a girlfriend who's muggle-born should give him confidence and not make him feel as insecure. He's made of stronger stuff.

JWOHPfan: ha, bsy chapter you say? I suppose it was wasn't it? I like that, a busy chapter…hmm hey since you obviously had braces before if you want to give me tips it would be helpful in the long run! Hope you liked this chapter!

Healer Pomfrey: you are very welcome for sharing it to everyone! Lol, that made me laugh, thanks for reading.

seventhstorywindow: argh, I've been told to get a beta for so long, I know I should but I am such an impatient person. As soon as I finish a chapter I want it out right then. I don't think anyone could read and fix my mistakes as quickly in one sitting as I can. But I would like to know if there is anyone who does indeed know how to make a character not so Mary-Sue. Would you have any recommendations? Yes, I am very honest in what I say, if enough people point out something to me or I agree with a lot they say I will try to make a difference. As long as my story is better that's what matters. You are welcome for not being offended by your flame- believe me; we all know not everyone would be as forgiving as I might be, ha. Any suggestions are welcome; just don't send too many fire balls my way, lol.

TheOneWithNoName: You think it's going too well for Harry? Ok, you must be the only one thinking that- haha. I do have something planned yes but I dunno about attacking Harry, I dunno if I could be that cruel. But I am one who likes reading about Harry's pain too in fics, don't get me wrong! Ha. So evil.

Sabriel: thank-you so much for liking my youtube video. I have at least 15 more ideas written down so there are plenty more to come! I like Harry getting hurt too. I just like to see the poor boy's vulnerable side.

Anonymous: I swear I have a brain disorder or something; I get mixed up with words all the time. I try to fix all I can but I sadly can never make it perfect. Some words I didn't even know had two spellings like defiantly or break! God I feel so stupid!! But thank-you for still reading past the mistakes!

YouCompleteArseAlanHorn: I miss NALAL though! Hey, anything related to HP is a perfect excuse to not write back to me asap. I am so happy you liked Harry's mardy moment in the kitchen! I swear you are really going to make me start using the word mardy from now on!! (insert smiley) it would only be about time for Harry to get angry with Holly. Which I'm sure he feels a bit odd about still, she still IS his healer. LMAO!! Oh you so better not use Sirius' horrible advice with the dentist!! Luna might play a bigger part in my story, you'll just have to wait and see! Tee hee. LMAO again! 'No one likes Ginny anyway.' HAHA ya, and if you do you're stupid. In a way it's fun to write her in my story so far, considering how she became SUPER-Ginny in book 6 and Ms. Popular. And since Harry already has a girlfriend, it's even more interesting…

Wow, I wrote to everyone this week!! Funny! All of you had something I wanted to respond to! But I really don't want to reply to everyone all the time but I still found it odd that I wrote back to everyone. Anyway, be sure to check out my second youtube video ok? Tell me what you think of it, bye!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose August 23, 2008_

**P.S: I just thought of something that might be fun for my readers: a challenge I guess you could call it. If you know of a song that you feel pertains to my stories at any part and for ANY character please tell me so I along with everyone else can go check it out!! Also tell me why you think it's a good song for the story. I already made 3 soundtracks for my first story with there being around 15 songs on each so it shouldn't bee too difficult. Again- any song that pertains to ANY part and character in my story- both Harry Potter Sirius Black's Godchild as well as this! Have fun! **


	15. Well I Certainly Wasn't Expecting This

When Harry awoke on August the eleventh he was surprised he was able to be welcomed with high sprits after the recent news Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy made about him and basically- his fate

**WELL I CERTAINLY WASN'T EXPECTING THIS…. **

When Harry awoke on August the eleventh he was surprised he was able to be welcomed with high sprits after the recent news Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy made about him and basically- his fate. But Harry was able to rub at his eyes and look up at his ceiling for a minute before scooting Wronski Feint off his chest (much to the cat's displeasure) and grab his glasses and hurry downstairs for breakfast.

Waiting for him at the table was a screaming Cayden, irritated looking Holly, angry Sirius, frustrated Remus and plates of food Harry longed to be able to eat but couldn't. The smell of thick sausage waft into the air and the green apples at the table never looked more ripe and sweet. Harry sighed as he took his seat where there was no food in front of yet.

"Good morning cub, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" Remus called to Harry, getting to his feet.

"I could make it- I'm not handicapped," Harry pointed out.

"Yes you are, you have a cane," Sirius said bluntly.

"Well Madam Pomfrey is coming over to check my ankle out today," Harry said, which was the reason he felt as excited as he did. His ankle was finally healing and the past two days he did not need a pain relief potion for it.

"Well I'm already heading into the kitchen Harry so tell me," Remus said. "Do you feel you'll be able to eat some porridge today?"

Harry ran his tongue over his braces. "I dunno, I mean, I'm sure I'll be able to but I sorta want to stick to those smoothies you've been making for me, they're really good."

"Suit yourself, what fruit do you want in it today?"

Harry thought. "Banana, strawberry and um, peach."

Remus waved a hand signaling he heard and went to prepare Harry's daily breakfast smoothie. He returned a minute later with a tall glass with a blue bendy straw in it and Harry began to slurp away. Sadly his sucking was more irritating than he thought for Holly kept twitching her eyes and finally decided to have enough.

"My god Harry do you have to slurp so loud?!" she cried.

All was quiet at the table at that moment.

"What do you"-

"You are so loud! I'm sure everyone at this table could slurp up a damn smoothie quieter than you! It's driving me insane!" Holly yelled.

"Oh and Cayden's crying isn't? I'm drinking a god-damn smoothie!" Harry screamed just as loudly back.

"And it's _loud_! Can't you just take a spoon and spoon it into your mouth?"

Harry glared at her. "Well sorry I'm so damn loud your _highness_. I didn't realize you were in charge of me," Harry said coldly.

"Come on you two, let's not start up anything," Remus said wearily.

"What did you say? What did you say to me?" Holly demanded.

"You heard me correct," Harry nodded and began to slurp up his smoothie- this time louder on purpose.

Holly cried out in frustration and marched upstairs and out of sight.

"My goodness, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Sirius frowned.

"I dot know, Harry, you really shouldn't start up rows with Holly, you know how warn out she is," Remus said calmly.

"Oh but I'm as chipper as a- a bird or a flipping dolphin huh?" Harry cried.

"Harry"-

"I'm going upstairs," Harry said and pushed himself out of his chair and did just that. Harry leaned into his pillows for a moment and tried to clear his thoughts, rubbing his eyes as he did so. What on earth was making Holly so damn head-strong and demanding lately? Hoping it was just a phase new mothers went through Harry decided to not think on it too much, which was hard to not think of anything at all for he could still hear the baby's wails from his bedroom.

"Thank goodness I'm going to be away from it all for almost three and a half months. Hopefully by then he'll settle down and have more of a personality and be cuter," Harry said to himself. Harry wasn't surprised around twenty minutes later Remus walked into his bedroom. "What lecture is in store for today?" Harry asked the man as he sat up.

Remus' lip curved into a smirk. "None for now, I just wish you didn't have to tell at Holly like that."

"Did you tell her you wished she didn't have to yell at me like that?" Harry said candidly.

Remus bit his lip. "Well not yet, I figured it'd be best to talk to you first."

Harry raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you were full or wanted the rest of your smoothie."

"Um, yeah I want the rest."

Remus nodded, raised his wand and called; "Accio smoothie!" and the drink came soaring into Harry's hands.

"Thanks," Harry said and began to finish it.

"Will you please try and eat porridge tomorrow Harry? You don't want to draw attention at school by drinking daily smoothies do you?" Remus said wearily.

"I guess not. I'll try."

"Thank-you. Sooner or later you are going to have to begin eating normally again. I know you, you aren't one to just sit back and allow braces to stop you from doing anything."

"I'm not though," Harry said truthfully.

"Then eat. Don't walk around thinking I don't know you've been losing weight," Remus said getting to his feet and pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry chose not to say anything so he just looked at his lips closed around the straw of his drink.

"Oh! Another reason I came up, this arrived." He handed over a letter to Harry.

"Who's it from?" Harry said taking it.

"Don't know. Hedwig only just arrived a few minutes ago."

"That must mean it's from Luna!" Harry said happily and tore open the letter.

"And Harry- don't forget to finish that," Remus said indicating the smoothie when he was at Harry's door. Harry nodded and Remus left.

Harry placed his smoothie hastily on his bedside table and read what Luna had written him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose we both know what it feels like to not have anyone to talk to, although you've been living like that since you could remember, I always had my parents and even after my mum died I still have Dad. I'm sorry. At least you have many people on your side now to talk to so that must feel nice. It feels really nice actually to be out of the country for some time. I do love Britain but I feel everyone should get away from their home to experience other environments some time in their life. I feel it's pretty important and since this world is so vast there is always something out there yet to be discovered and experienced. You should really travel sometime, it is highly enjoyable. A Class C owl is an owl specially bred to handle anything. They are also the most loyal of owls and are very intelligent. I asked that because that's how your owl seems to behave. I would guess the owls at school are a class B, they are only trained to deliver post but aren't there to make friends with the people at school. Thank-you so much for saying I would make a great prefect. I'm sure there is a reason why I wasn't made one so it doesn't matter too much. I am sure I will have a nice time when school starts, thanks. I will see you September first!_

_From,_

_Luna_

Harry then went to reply back to her. Once he did he decided it would be best to give Hedwig a break so he didn't hand her his letter then finished up most of his smoothie and decided to bathe so he'd be nice and clean when Poppy came over. She arrived after lunch and after few shared words with Holly and Remus downstairs she knocked on Harry's door and he let her in.

"Hello," Harry greeted with a smile.

"Harry! My goodness dear you look different," Poppy gasped when she took a nice look at Harry.

"I know, do- do you remember them on my mum?" Harry asked indicating his braces.

"I do and they were ridiculous," Poppy said stiffly.

Harry should've guessed she would say that, being a healer. "Yeah…"

"Well I can't do anything about it now that they're on. Well let's check that leg over one last time, it should be healed completely by now," Poppy said, shooing Harry onto his bed.

Harry removed his jeans and socks and Poppy began to examine his leg. "Has it been bothering you lately?"

"No, it's actually been feeling pretty normal for the past few days, I don't remember when I last took pain relief for it."

"Well that's great news dear." Poppy waved her wand over it a few more times and nodded. "Everything seems in order. I want you to walk around the room so I can make sure you have no troubles walking."

Harry nodded and walked around his floor like he did way back in June, which now as he thought about it was a very long time ago. Poppy looked happy for the boy as he finally was able to use both legs without the aid of anything.

"Do you have the cane I gave you then?" Poppy asked, hand out to take it.

Harry grabbed the cane that was against a wall and looked at it. For some really stupid reason he was going to miss it. It was a very handsome cane, made out of real mahogany wood with a handsome black handle. Harry bit his lip. "Who does it belong to?"

"Oh it doesn't belong to anyone in particular, just the school."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Um, well…." Harry sighed. "This is going to sound extremely stupid I'm sure but I sorta- sorta want to keep it…"

"You do? How come?" Poppy frowned.

"I dunno, I just like how it looks and the feel of it. I mean, you never know when you might need a cane and well, I'd like to know I have one there if I do need it. I like the way I look with it. Even if I just want to look smart and proper when I'm older…" Harry could feel his face burning.

Poppy smiled. "Alright, you may have it."

"Really? Thanks a lot! How much do you want for it? Let me see how much I have," Harry said quickly and dumped out his gold from his money bag. "I have thirteen galleons with me."

"Really Harry, I don't think any cane is worth thirteen galleons."

"Oh, do you want more then?"

"Oh heaven's no! I meant that it's a cane, it's not worth much at all," Poppy said almost amused.

"Right. Well, um, two galleons then?" Harry held up two large gold coins.

"One."

"Are you sure? I have plenty of money."

"Why does it matter so much Harry? It's only a cane dear."

"I told you I don't know. I just like it a lot. Fine, one galleon…" Harry handed over one gold coin.

"Thank-you then Harry. Well I believe I should check out your godfather now before it gets too late and he doesn't want me around," Poppy sighed.

"Yeah, he just ate so he should be pretty happy," Harry smiled.

Poppy shook her head with a tiny smile on her face then went to search for Sirius. After around twenty minutes or so Poppy was finished with Sirius, stating that he was indeed healing and would thankfully have reduced night terrors on his mind; she left number thirty-one soon after. The next day was on Harry's side as well, he was given a nice surprise by Remus. He was allowed to do some exploring around the De Bout house- the old home that burned down not far from his house very many years ago.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to do it though?" Harry asked Remus for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Harry. I told you it's safe. When Dumbledore came here he placed more charms around the area- including the woods behind us. It's all unplottable and has barriers no one is able to get through if they aren't there for well, a positive reason we'll say," Remus said.

Harry still looked questionable. "I don't know Moony, it still seems fishy…"

"You've only wanted to explore around the ruins since you found out about it last year cub. And this time you're allowed and wont get in trouble," Remus added crossly.

Harry gave his uncle a guilty smile; last summer he and Ron snuck out of the house at midnight to check out the house and were caught by Sirius and Remus.

"So go get ready and have some fun," Remus said.

"Are you _sure_ I'm allowed?"

"Yes I am _sure_ as I _am_ your guardian. Now go on, I have cleaning around the house to attend to."

"Cleaning? I'll do it- it sounds less fishy than walking around the De Bout house," Harry offered.

Remus just pushed Harry towards the banister without a word and left. Grumbling Harry went upstairs to get ready. He wore his 'outside' jeans and a jacket over his green t-shirt for it was foggy outside like usual. He looked around his bedroom and fished out an old backpack from his wardrobe where he would hopefully find artifacts to keep then he was ready to leave.

"Just don't stay out for too long, just in case. I know myself it's impossible for anyone to be in the woods who aren't supposed to be but it's best to be careful. If you are indeed in trouble there is a charm around the perimeter that will go off and I'll come running alright?" Remus told Harry, hands on the child's shoulders as they stood by the front door.

"Okay."

"Would you like a snack or something to eat in case you get hungry?" Remus suggested.

"I would but I dunno what kind of snack I'm able to eat. I haven't really been eating anything the past week but mashed up fruit or soup."

Remus rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm, well there's always- um, well…I'm sure there's something. Oh! There are plenty of jars of baby food stored in the basement, you could have that."

"What? You have _got_ to be joking."

"They come in many different flavors."

"But they're Cayden's, and I am sixteen years old not _months_ old," Harry thought he should emphasize.

"I know but Cayden can't eat that kind of food yet anyway. I don't really know why Holly had to buy it now…"

"Because she's crazy and impulsive like that?"

Remus looked at Harry.

"What? Why are you acting like it's not true? That how she's been acting is acceptable?" Harry demanded.

"She just had a baby."

"That's always the excuse. I bet you Mum wasn't half as bad as she is," Harry glared.

"That's not the point. The point is, do you want a snack or not?" Remus said hastily trying to shift gears.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Well this was a pointless discussion," Remus said to himself. "Well have fun; be back in an hour or so."

Harry nodded, holding up his right wrist where his new watch from Emma was strapped to. He opened the door and was off. It took around fifteen minutes for Harry to reach the tall green trees that was the opening of the woods behind the house. It was quiet as Harry walked over all the dead leaves and sticks and twigs on the forest floor. He looked around his back every so often to make sure he wasn't being followed. He believed Remus when he said the woods were protected but that didn't loosen the grip he had on his wand that was inside his jacket pocket. It took him another half hour or so to reach the remains of the De Bout House. He knew he was getting close for the trees around him weren't as close together and were all dead. He cautiously stepped on the twigs and pine needles and gasped at what he saw- the run down remains of what used to be a nice little cabin that hosted the De Bout family back in the 1800s.

A twig snapped- Harry turned his head around so quickly he could've been mistake for an owl. No one was around though. He was really eager to meet with a ghost though, an actual ghost who was mournful and lost and was difficult to communicate with-unlike the ones at Hogwarts. The kind that were in a number of stories and movies. Harry moved his feet ever-so-softly on the floor and inched his way towards the cabin's remains. Then a great gust of wind came out of nowhere causing him to freeze. Harry squinted at the cabin- it was around twenty-five feet in front of him. He so wanted to step on the old property but something was holding him back.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine; it felt like he was being watched. He then heard another twig snap in the distance and the air grew even cooler. Harry took a step back and his foot cracked down on something. Curious, Harry looked left and right before bending down to see what he had stepped on. He moved around a few leaves and saw a toy of some sort. Harry picked up the toy which was now broken and saw that it was a little dragon. In one hand Harry held onto the toy carved from wood- the other held the wing he had stepped on that broke off. Smiling at his find, Harry placed it in his backpack but as soon as he zipped it up he froze- he heard a sound.

Harry dug into his pocket and held out his wand- ready to aim it at the first person he saw but he didn't see anyone. "Hello?" Harry called. He barely raised his voice but it sounded magnified in all the dead open space. "Hello? Anyone there?"

_Really stupid of you! You want them to know you're there_? Screamed a voice in his head.

_**But Dumbledore placed wards and charms and everything- there is no way a Death Eater is around**_ said another. Harry shook his head and lowered his wand slightly. He frowned when he heard another noise- it sounded almost like crying, a child crying. Harry took a step back and licked his now parched lips.

_Okay, no need to scare yourself silly Potter, you've faced demons worse than ghosts before. Ghosts aren't even able to hurt you; they're just reflections of people who have died…_

But the next minute Harry could've sworn he saw a figure standing in an empty space of the cabin remains and another voice and he went running. Harry did not stop to rest till he reached the clearing of the woods. Only then did he look back at the trees and let out a deep breath. Feeling as if he received his daily dose of adrenalin Harry hurried back home.

"Well that was quick," Sirius noted when he saw his godson slam the front door behind him.

"Er- yeah, I didn't feel like walking anymore," Harry said gasping for breath.

"You didn't see anything did you?" Remus demanded looking very serious, as he stood on the last step of the staircase.

"No! No! I just- no, I'm fine."

"Harry, tell me right now, who did you see? Was it one of them?" Remus demanded hands tight on Harry's shoulders.

"Really Remus, I didn't see anyone," Harry growled, shrugging off his uncle's hold.

Remus stepped back but did not look any less convinced.

Harry sighed and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "Fine, if you must know I thought I saw a ghost alright?"

Sirius's face broke into a wide smile and he turned his head around from his spot on the sofa. "You thought you saw a ghost? Well that's old news! What's so scary about a ghost?"

"Well the ones that haunt the woods are not the same lively ones that haunt Hogwarts," Remus frowned at his friend.

"Yeah but it's still a dead guy, a dead guy can't hurt you."

"Well the whole setting around the place is a bit spooky to be frank," Harry said, taking off his backpack.

"Ah well, maybe one day someone will have the sense to build some nice homes in those woods, spruce the place up," Sirius said fairly.

"They can't do that, it's nature. Not that I'm a nature freak or something but, well…something tells me it wouldn't be a good thing to destroy those woods just for some new homes," Harry said. "And the De Bout House kinda looks like it's meant to be there- forever," Harry said, hating at how melodramatic that just sounded.

Sirius rubbed his chin. "Well the point is kiddo, you shouldn't be afraid of something that can't hurt you."

Harry's heart warmed immensely at his given pet name from his godfather. Knowing it would be best to not arise suspicion from the man Harry smiled and went upstairs. Two days later Harry was given an 'invitation' to the Grangers for tutoring. Since both her parents were at work Hermione didn't know how Harry could come over. Then Sirius suggested floo. Harry didn't know how safe it was to keep flooing to a muggle's house but so far it seemed to not matter much. In fact Remus wanted to ask the Grangers if they wanted to add their home as a secret line to the floor network where only Harry's family could use it to not draw in unwanted visitors.

When Harry came through the fire in the sitting room at ten AM Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, knowing he would still be unwilling to do so to hers.

"Ready for some math and reading?" Hermione asked Harry gleefully.

"Er- can't we just relax for a bit? I mean, I just got here."

"Hey! Your lisp is gone!" Hermione noted.

"No it isn't- I'm just getting better at talking. I still mess up sometimes."

"Well its not happening now. I miss it," Hermione sighed.

"You only heard me with it once," Harry pointed out.

"I still miss it, it was cute. Well do you want to do reading first or math?" Hermione said as she led him to the dining room table.

"I want to talk firsth- ah! See there you go, my lisp has arrived," Harry called.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is there to talk about then?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Er- how have you been?"

"I've been fine. We talked to each other after breakfast today so I don't know why you're asking."

"Sorry, I just want to know. Fine we'll do math firsth," Harry said wearily.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, we can talk if you want," Hermione said looking sorry.

"No, we have to do math, it's important," Harry said, pulling forth the math book they practiced from.

"No Harry," Hermione said and took the book from his hands. "We can talk."

"I justh didn't want to head straight into work as soon as I set foot here. Give me a break, you're supposed to love me," Harry said.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "And I do love you and I'm sorry for rushing into work. It's who I am."

"And I'm one to _not_ rushth into work," Harry said giving her a cheeky smile.

Hermione glared at him. "For that we're working."

"What? No! Okay, I'm storry- we'll do whatever you want," Harry said sitting up straight in his chair.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Yes."

"Well let's take a swim first then we can do math, then another break then head into reading," Hermione suggested.

"Are you prepared to let loose _that_ much?"

"I am, I know learning isn't- isn't everything," Hermione said bravely.

Harry let out a snort. "Yeah, sure. Well if that's what you want to do then let's do it."

Hermione got up and told him to meet her in the pool then went upstairs to change. Hermione smiled when she saw her boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs by the pool, his pale legs crossed, apparently waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Harry said, legs uncrossing.

"I'm sorry but have you ever tried to tie such bushy hair in a rubber band before?" Hermione said accusingly, indicating a hair tie that held her mane of hair behind her ears.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Oh- nice trunks," Hermione smiled, noticing Harry's trunks which were red with a Japanese style black dragon on them along with Japanese lettering in black running down the sides of the dragons.

"Oh, thanks," Harry said turning red. "Er- I went stop- shopping with Holly weeks ago, this is one of the things she bought me. You have a lovely bathing suit too."

"This? This is nothing," Hermione said, speaking of her simple red two-piece bathing suit.

"Well I still like it."

"Let's swim shall we? It's actually hot outside today."

Harry nodded and dipped his toe in the cold water before Hermione pushed him in. Harry having none of this pulled on her arm and she splashed down next to him. They were having such a nice time they didn't even hear the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. A woman stepped out of the car and frowned when she heard cries and screams from the backyard. She closed her door and walked up the stone steps to the gate to her backyard and saw two teenagers in the pool.

Smiling she unlatched the gate and stood inside the yard and called, "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Hermione swallowed some water in surprise. "Mum! What are you doing home so early?" she looked at a clock that was mounted above the door that led to the yard from the house and saw that her mother was indeed home early.

"I came home early to help you two study, although now that I see what you were really planning to do…" she looked at her daughter with a raised brow.

"Well Harry didn't want to go into studying as soon as he got here so we decided to swim," Hermione said.

"Oh really?"

"Did you say you got off work justh- just to help us?" Harry asked walking in the water closer to wear Emma Granger was standing.

"Well half and half," Emma shrugged. "I was planning on getting off early anyway to help you with reading as well, I don't want to brag but I did pass a couple reading courses in collage while I was training to become a dentist. I thought I might be of some help. Lucky for me I was able to get off early, the office isn't busy today and the boy I was going to work on in a half hour's mother phoned in saying they couldn't make it. He was my last patient for today so to make a long story short- I'm home."

"Well I guess we should start then," Harry said looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh no, you two swim some more if you want. This tutoring you've been doing all summer was voluntary. Have fun in your last couple weeks of holiday," Emma said with a smile.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Stop being modest, really, what do you want to do?"

"Swim…"

"Fine but not for too much longer. I know fractions are still giving you troubles Harry so we have to work hard on that," Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded and the two went back to horseplay and a few swimming tips from Hermione to Harry then it was time to come inside. Emma was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch for the three of them when Harry and Hermione walked inside, towels wrapped around them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not drip water from the pool inside the house Hermione? You'll ruin the carpet. Go upstairs to change now," Emma said to her daughter sternly and gave Harry a look too. The teenagers sighed but did as they were told. They came down ten minutes later dressed in what they were wearing previous their swim.

Lunch was already set up at the table when they were finished.

"I feel a bit bad eating without Dad," Hermione said as she took a seat.

"Oh your father will be fine, McDonald's isn't too far from the practice- or anywhere else for that matter," Emma scoffed.

"Here we get nice home-made sandwiches and Dad has to eat McDonald's?" Hermione turned up her nose.

"You don't like McDonald's?" Harry gasped at his girlfriend.

"Since it's such a big franchise she feels they lost their touch and could care less about their consumers so she feels they don't spend enough time preparing their food," Emma said.

"But it's good! Best place for a cheeseburger," Harry stated.

Hermione didn't say anything but began to eat her turkey sandwich. Harry shook his head and picked up his sandwich but after realizing what it was he slowly lowered his hands.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked, noticing Harry's hesitation.

"Um, I dunno. I mean, well, I haven't eaten something this solid for almost two weeks now so um, I dunno if I should…"

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! You have braces now Harry dear! Oh I didn't even bother to look at you properly! Oh let me see then!" Emma beamed at the boy.

Harry knew he was going to have to defiantly get used to flashing his smile at everyone now. Sighing Harry smiled.

"Oh look at you, you look darling!" Emma cooed.

Harry could feel his face burn.

"Muuum!" Hermione moaned.

"Well he does! I always thought braces were adorable on anyone and here's the proof! Aw, you look precious Harry dear," Emma smiled.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, still highly embarrassed. He would never get used to being 'aww'ed at.

"Well then I don't know if you'll be able to eat a sandwich then dear. It has meat and cheese and lettuce and everything. I'll cook you up something else then."

"You really don't have to. I'll just um, pick it apart or something…" Harry highly wanted to eat normally again by the time school started as to not draw attention to himself as possible.

"I'll have none of that. Let me cook you up some soup," Emma insisted and stood up.

Harry groaned. "Sorry Emma but I've been eating soup for the past two weeks. Can't I have some um, noodles or something?"

"I'm sorry dear; there isn't any in the house. Do you want some mashed potatoes and cheese?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

Emma looked sorry for Harry but got up and prepared some instant mashed potato mix and cheese. It was a dry boring meal to Harry but he was able to eat it at least. After lunch Emma tutored both teenagers in reading. She handed out worksheets from her computer and went back and forth from them to show them how to read and write certain words and sentences. (Hermione's sheet was of course much trickier than Harry's given the fact she'd been doing this for years). Three hours later Daniel came home and after settling down himself he opted to help Harry out in math as he was very good at numbers and even after dinner he helped Harry with a tiny bit of science.

Harry had such a great time at the Grangers he was reluctant to come home- and for a good reason. As soon as he walked into the house after Daniel dropped him off he was hit with the unforgiving sound of Cayden's wails. Harry cursed under his breath as he walked into the foyer and saw Sirius in the kitchen holding onto his son as he continued to scream.

"Hey Harry," Sirius greeted with an apologetic look.

"Hey."

"He won't stop crying! Holly told me to look after him for a while but he won't stop crying! Can you believe it? My own son hates me! My own son!" Sirius stated.

Harry didn't know what to say so he shrugged.

"Did you have dinner?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yes, why?"

"Remus wanted me to ask you that. Did you have dessert then?"

"No."

"Oh well we were all about to dig out some ice cream. Nothing fantastic but it does its job," Sirius said as he sat down patting the baby's back over his shoulder.

Harry nodded. He knew Sirius was getting better and was easier to talk to but he was afraid he would renounce his old ways in an instant. Between giving him the cold shoulder for months and having his brain completely screwed up Harry knew it was going to take time to act his normal self around his godfather again.

"Um, I'm going to go upstairs…" Harry said jerking a thumb over his shoulder but Sirius was going to have none of this.

"You get back here right now!" the man hissed.

Harry froze as he looked at Sirius who was now facing him, on his feet. "How many times are you going to go running off upstairs before you realize you have a family? Huh?"

"I- I uh"-

"Answer me Damnit!" Sirius ordered.

"I- I didn't"- Harry was petrified, he wasn't one to freeze like this but after what Vernon did to him last June…

"You are going to answer me right now Harry James Potter! Have I not taught you anything? Stop flinching!" Sirius screamed at Harry.

Harry backed into the wall, not knowing what to say or do. If he ran for it Sirius would surely chase him down, if he stayed put he would be a sitting duck for Sirius to take his anger out on. All the while Sirius had simply placed Cayden (who was still howling) on the dinning room table so he could advance on the teenager in the house.

"After all I've done for you you are just going to run from it all! You're just going to hide away in your room from me! You know you haven't ever thanked me for rescuing you that night? Remember? You feel like you can do whatever you please and live life however you want after I grasped you from Death's door! Well if you are so determined to not thank me or to ignore me like you have done the past year then I guess I should've left you at the muggles in the first place!"

Harry felt a hot tear leak from his eye. _It's not Sirius mind, its just the curse he's under making him say these things_ Harry told himself, but Sirius never came this close to Harry's face and said such things before, and it really stung.

"And here you are still silent! While I'm giving you a chance to explain your manner but you don't do anything!" Sirius said wildly.

At that moment Remus hurried from the door that led to the basement looking startled. "What the hell is going on in here?" he demanded.

"This boy is trying to run from me again! I was trying to have a nice conversation with him and he still chooses to ignore my gestures!" Sirius said pointing at the trembling Harry.

"Remus I didn't"- Harry choked out.

"Sirius, I'm warning you now, step away from Harry," Remus ordered, glaring at the man.

Sirius glared at the man across from him, then at Harry. He took a step back from the child but did not look any more relaxed.

Harry was now taking in deep breaths and shaking harder than ever.

"Are you afraid of me?!" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed.

"Ye-yes sir!" Harry said and fell to his knees.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR SUCH INVERACITY!" Sirius boomed and did something he had never done before- he struck Harry across the face.

Time seemed to stop just then. Remus shook his head before telling himself that what he just witnessed actually happened. he pointed his wand at Sirius and cried, "Stupefy!" and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Harry was now huddled into a tight ball sobbing.

"Harry…" Remus gasped stepping lightly to him.

"N-no- I have t-to go," Harry stammered and got up and ran so fast up the stairs Remus was surprised he didn't Apparate there. He heard Harry's door slam shut and Remus stood at the banister, too shocked for words.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Ohh, suspense! Funny, I've been thinking about Sirius hitting Harry for weeks now but I didn't realize I would be writing it now. I guess words fell into place and it was the perfect time for it to happen. Well I don't think there is anything else to say. I am still waiting for you to tell me what songs you believe fit my story! So please do send them in, I don't know about you but I cant help but try to find HP meanings in songs and I know there are more songs out there that I feel pertain to this story as well as HPSBGC. Thanks.

Review responses:

Thornlady: Well Sirius exploded, it that good enough? lol thanks for saying one day is too long to wait 'cause I feel the same way about fics too.

Fibinaci: Harry wasn't really trying to pin everything on Neville; he was just a bit unsure why he is the Chosen One and not him, like in the book. Thanks for liking Hermione e-mail! lol I made up other e-mails for my other characters, whether or not they will actually ever use a computer. It's still fun to do. Don't worry; Harry will be a very good friend to Luna this year! I love her so much too!

JWOHPfan: thank-you for the tips on braces. I love to keep things real if it pertains to the muggle world. Thanks for loving it!

Kaylee-jane-potter: Omg, thank-you for what you said about Harry relaxing to the prophecy. You're right, he should've acted different. I mean, he was only angry at Dumbledore ten minutes before he arrived, that anger should continue huh? I promise I will go back and re-do that scene because I was a bit unsure about it myself. Good to know someone else thought so too. Anything to help my story is welcomed. I want this the best I can make it. Thanks again.

NearlyAsLoonyAsLovegood: ahhh, I still have to smile at the thought of you laughing at your friend with braces. Mean but funny. Hermione is a crazy person huh? Lol how you said it was pretty funny. Love DOES make people do crazy things though! LOL thanks for correcting me about how to spell prophecy. On Microsoft word if a word is misspelled it tells you and so I just click the first correct spelling I can find without really thinking about it. But what the heck is prophecy with an S mean? Hm. I yes there was and has been a HHR warning on my other story for months! lol granted I didn't know it was going to be HHR when I was writing it but like everything else, it just happened so now it stays. You were BLIND! lol yes mardy is an amazing word! Thanks for it! haha

Well that's it for now folks. Keep the reviews coming. It's staring to feel like my other story now. So keep reading and keep reviewing. Toots for now.

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose August 30, 2008_


	16. Harry's Permanent Scar

All this while the sound of a baby's cries never died down

**HARRY'S PERMANENT SCAR**

While all of this was occurring the sound of a baby's cries never died down. Remus turned around and saw Cayden lying on the dinning room table as if he was just tossed aside. "Cayden!" Remus gasped and ran to him and picked the infant up and hugged the child to his chest.

"Remus! What in the world happened?" called a voice.

Remus hurried back to the stairs and saw Holly descending them, her wet hair dripping on the floor.

"I was in the bath and heard screaming! I was going to come out but I thought you were already trying to handle it. Then I realized my wand was in my bedroom so I couldn't reach it in time and"-

"Sirius just hit Harry."

"I- _what_?"

"Sirius- he just hit Harry," Remus repeated.

"He did what? No way in hell would he ever"-

"He did- I saw it. I didn't know he was going to do it or I could've stopped it. He was face to face with him, barely an inch apart, screaming at him. Then I told him to step away from Harry which he did so I thought Sirius was calming down. But the next moment he slapped Harry across the face so I had to stun him," Remus explained.

Holly only then noticed Sirius lying there on the floor near the steps and gasped.

"Harry just ran into his room."

Holly had tears in her eyes and shook her head. "No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen, not in a million years."

"I'll take care of it, if anyone I'll be the only one who will be able to resolve this and take Harry out of his cave. Not to boast," he quickly added.

"No, it's true, you're a miracle worker I swear," Holly said.

Remus nodded and handed over her son to her and he immediately began to calm down. Holly shook her head and went upstairs and out of sight. Remus knew it would not be the best idea to try and talk to Harry just yet, he knew how stubborn the boy could be and after an incident like this, he knew it would defiantly take some healing time. He waited around until 11 o'clock where he at least hoped Harry was already asleep so he could at least tuck him in. Remus got to his feet and walked to his son's room. He did not see a light on through the crack in the door so he held his breath and grasped the door handle and turned- it was locked. He didn't want to invade Harry's privacy but he didn't want Harry to hide away from everyone either.

Hoping he was making the right decision, Remus pointed his wand at the door and breathed, "Alohamora." The door clicked open and Remus poke his head in. it was very dark in the room- the curtains on Harry's window were pulled shut which confused Remus. Harry always wanted a bit of moonlight cast in his room each night. He didn't hear anything so he continued to slowly walk inside, his feet moving softly on the wood floor. He saw a figure on the bed and he moved closer. It was Harry.

Harry appeared to be asleep. He was on his stomach, his head turned to the right; his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly, although a tiny bit erratic and he was lying on his arm. Remus lightly touched Harry's cheek where he had been hit. He was surprised to feel heat coming from the skin and knew if the lights were on he would see Harry boasting a red cheek. Shaking his head, still partly not believing he saw what he had seen earlier, Remus went to properly tuck Harry in. He moved the boy onto his back and took off his glasses and socks then pulled his blanket up to his chest. Remus bent down and brushed Harry's forehead with his lips. After sweeping back the child's fringe, Remus walked out of the room.

The next morning was tenser than ever before. Only Remus and Holly were downstairs trying to eat breakfast- Sirius and Harry were both in their bedrooms. Remus had not yet tried to convince Harry to come down but Remus knew why Sirius wasn't- he was busy cursing at himself and crying, highly upset that he had hit Harry last night. No matter what Remus tried to tell him Sirius did not forgive himself yet.

"Don't you think Harry should be down here now?" Holly asked Remus.

"I don't know Holly, I'm not really sure what the best thing to do is right now," Remus said rubbing his eyes.

"Well you should try to talk to him; you know he'll listen to you."

"I know but this- this is something that we never thought would actually happen. I mean sure we knew it might, but we thought the love Sirius has for Harry would always stop him from actually striking him. But that's now fizzled out…"

"But it wasn't really Sirius doing it, he would never hurt Harry. It was just the curse he's under," Holly insisted.

"Even if I tell Harry that he won't be convinced. Holly- Harry has been hit, struck across the face, by his godfather. One of the people who swore to Harry on several occasions he wouldn't do what he just did! Harry won't care why he did it, it still happened. Harry gets so nervous when he's being yelled at like that and someone is that close to him. I'm surprised he's doing as well as he is after what happened last June," Remus finished wearily.

"Harry' strong, he won't let this take over him."

"Holly, we can't be certain about that, not now. Harry has been abused a year ago and brought into a kind and loving family not long after. I know if any child is hit by their loving caregivers after being abused well, it doesn't matter what the reason is, it is going to take some time to get over."

Holly nodded, knowing Remus knew what he was saying. She finished her eggs then went to upstairs to feed Cayden. After breakfast Remus looked at the dished, waved his wand and sent them into the sink to begin washing themselves. He then went to prepare a smoothie for Harry with his favorite fruit, hoping that would at least make him calm if he tried to talk to him. Two minutes later Remus was walking upstairs with the drink. He took a deep breath then knocked on Harry's door. He wasn't surprised when he didn't hear anyone on the other side.

"Hello? Harry, it's me, may I come in?" Remus said through the door.

Sirius walked out of his room at the moment then spotted Remus and gasped. "Remus! Are you going to tell Harry that I'm sorry? Because I am, I really really am," he said looking panicked.

"Yes, just get downstairs alright? A plate of breakfast is waiting for you," Remus said not smiling.

Sirius bit his lip but nodded and went to eat breakfast. Remus waited another minute, waiting to see if Harry was going to answer, he didn't want to pester the boy in opening his room if he didn't want to. To his surprise the door slowly creaked open and Harry stood behind it, head down. He didn't say anything when he opened the door.

"May I come in cub?" Remus asked softly.

Harry still didn't say anything or even look up, he just nodded twice and allowed the man in. Harry made a beeline to his bed as soon as Remus placed a foot inside. Remus looked at Harry for a moment before taking a seat in one of Harry's chairs to look at him properly, but he couldn't for Harry still had not looked up.

"Harry…."

"What?" Harry mumbled, barely audible.

Remus sighed and ran a hand in his golden hair. "Um, well to start things off I made you breakfast. A smoothie. It has bananas and strawberries and a hint of blueberries and peach," he said hopefully, holding out the glass.

Harry had to look up at the offered drink. It looked so cold and refreshing and fruity. Harry wordlessly took the glass, wrapped his lips around the straw and began to drink. Remus caught a brief glimpse of Harry's face when he took the smoothie. On his left cheek there looked to be a mark but Harry's face hid it as soon as he took the glass. Remus waited a small while before he said anything.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened there last night cub," he began.

"Don't bother, it's not your fault," Harry uttered, twirling the straw with his fingers.

"I know but I could've been quicker on my feet and tried to stop him from hurting you."

"You were just as surprised as any other; you didn't think he would do something like that."

"You're right, I'm just telling you that I'm in the Order, I sort of have to be quick to think of a solution most of the time. I didn't last night."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said again.

"Well I don't want to distract you from your breakfast so um, I'll be in my room if you want to talk after alright?" he said lightly.

Harry shrugged; Remus sighed, got to his feet, brushed Harry's hair aside and walked out. Harry finished the smoothie sooner than he expected- he was busy staring into the distance and was apparently sucking it without realizing it. Once he found out there was none left Harry set the glass aside and hugged his knees to his chest. He knew Remus was expecting him to talk to him, and Harry didn't want to keep him waiting but what he had happen to him last night well, he wasn't prepared to pour out how he felt about it just yet.

Unfortunately this was not an option for long. He was staring at his walls for around ten minutes when he heard the phone ring. Harry groaned- there was only one person who ever called the house and he didn't know how to tell her he wasn't in a talking mood right now. Remus walked in with the phone and handed it to Harry.

With a baited breath Harry said, "Hello?"

"Hello Harry!" came the cherry voice of his girlfriend.

"Hey," Harry said not smiling.

"Are you okay? You sound a bit off," Hermione noted.

"N-no, I'm fine, fine. Um, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Listen, I was just wondering if you'd like to do some more reading today."

Harry inwardly groaned- reading was the last thing he wanted to do. "I dunno…" was the politest way he could put it.

"Oh, well you see I was just a bit bored hanging around the house so I wondered if you'd like to study with me."

"That's your idea of fun?" Harry couldn't help but say.

"Well it beats doing nothing. Mum and Dad are at work like usual so I don't know what else to do. We don't have to study the whole time."

"I- I guess…"

"Great! Um, is it alright if I come over your house this time? I never go there. Plus I'd like to see the baby," Hermione said happily.

Harry rolled his eyes. The last time he set eyes on the thing it was screaming its pink face off. "Sure you can," Harry said. Hopefully her coming over will be the sort of distraction I need.

"When can I come over then?"

"Um, anytime."

"Wonderful. Well I'll see you soon then, bye! I love you."

"Yeah, love you too," and they hung up.

Knowing now he couldn't avoid his uncle Harry found him in his room. "Um, Hermione's coming over soon."

"Oh really?" Remus said in surprise.

"Yeah, she wants to do some reading and stuff."

"Alright then."

Harry looked at Remus, shifting his feet. "Yeah…"

"I'm not forcing you to say anything Harry; I just want you to know I would like to talk with you sometime today."

"Um, right… bye," and Harry left quickly.

Hermione showed up ten minutes later by floo and walked into Harry's room. Harry forced a smile as she kissed him. She noticed his stiffness and hesitation much to his dislike. She frowned at him.

"Is something wrong Harry?" she asked.

"No, what makes you say that?"

Hermione looked at him. "I can think of three reasons. One- you hesitated when I kissed you, two, you're in the same clothes you wore yesterday and I know you never sleep with your jeans on and three- there is a bruise on your cheek."

Harry cursed at himself in his mind. How on earth did he forget to cover up his appearance from her before she came?

"I'm fine," Harry tried to say casually.

Hermione looked at him squarely. "You are not fine Harry Potter. You've only been my friend for almost six years now and my boyfriend for one, I think I know by now if you're lying."

"Fine, alright," Harry said impatiently. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Talk about what?" Hermione pressed on.

"I just don't alright?" Harry snapped at him.

Hermione blinked. "If you're going to take that tone with me perhaps I should leave."

"Wait- no, don't go," Harry said, hand on her shoulder keeping her put. "I'm sorry, something happened last night and I just- I mean, it was really shocking and I- I dunno how to think about it right now. Please don't go."

Hermione's eyes softened when she saw how helpless Harry looked. She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll stay."

Harry nodded and took his hand off.

"Do you- do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked cautiously.

"I- I dunno, I dunno who to talk to. Remus still hasn't talked to me about it. No one has and I- I dunno what to do. I dunno what to think. I-I mean, I cant say I'm too sturprised but I am and it was really sturprising and stocking and everything else, I'm stur he didn't mean it but it still happened and I'm scared and I dunno what to do, I dunno how to feel, I can't face him, I just can't," Harry rambled, words getting easily tongue tied.

"Harry, Harry what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked fearfully.

Harry shook his head frantically; he seemed terrified. "I'm scared- I'm scared 'Mione."

"Why? What is it?" Hermione said again, fearing what might've happened to him.

Harry didn't say anything, instead his eyes welled up in tears and he sniffed. Hermione wasted no time in taking him in her arms. Harry held onto her desperately and cried, although hardly making a sound. Hermione held onto Harry just as tightly as his skinny arms were around her, providing all the comfort she could although still having no idea what was wrong. The two teenagers held onto each other like this for a few minutes before Hermione slowly dropped her arms when she heard Harry quieted. She looked into his face with concern in her eyes.

Again she asked, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry took in a ragged breath. "I don't know if I want to tell you Hermione."

"But I want to know. I want you to know you can tell me anything."

Harry nodded.

"Is it really that bad?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "It seemed like it earlier."

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Take as much time as you need," Hermione said simply.

Harry nodded and slowly began to recollect the events from last night. It didn't take long to explain to her what happened for all of this occurred in the space of only ten minutes or so but it took Harry longer than that to get out the details of it. Finally he took in another shuddering breath and said, "Then- after I told him I was a-afraid of him, he- he- he slapped me."

Hermione gasped. "No! He wouldn't! He couldn't!"

Harry nodded. "He did."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "But no, we thought he might but in the end the idea of such a thing was astronomical, too hard to believe. Oh Harry, oh Harry no wonder you're so disheveled. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry…"

Harry nodded. Hermione kissed his cheek. "I really am."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it already happened."

"Doesn't matter? Harry, Sirius hit you! It's highly important!"

"I don't want to make a big deal of it. I just though I should tell you. C'mon, let's do some reading," Harry said softly.

"No, I don't want to do anything until I know you're alright. Please."

"You can do all you want but something like this will permanently leave a scar in my head, you can't will it away Hermione. It happened, its done."

"At least allow me to make it better," Hermione tried.

"You can't, at least not the day after it happened. C'mon, I want to cram as much knowledge as I can before term," Harry said, picking up the bag Hermione brought over containing their study items.

Hermione sighed, knowing it would be useless to argue with Harry so she agreed to head into their tutoring. They went over some passages Hermione printed on her computer then in the end Hermione gave Harry a spelling test consisting of twenty words- where he got seventeen out of the twenty correct making Hermione proud. They stayed together in Harry's room until around lunch time. Remus knew Harry was not ready to go downstairs and face everyone yet so he brought up his daily soup for him (as well as bread for the first time) and a sandwich for Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said as he passed her along a tray of lunch.

"No problem. How are you kids doing up here so far?" Remus asked.

"Oh, fine, better than most actually. Harry seems really attentive than ever before. Of course reading is a bit difficult at the moment because I know he can pronounce the words but sometimes his lisp gets in the way so…." Hermione explained.

Remus nodded. "You doing alright then cub?" he asked Harry looking serious.

Harry nodded, looking into his bowl of tomato soup rather than his uncle's face.

"Well I'll leave. Don't worry about the trays, they'll disappear downstairs after your done," Remus said and walked out.

After ten minutes Hermione was eating the apple Remus placed as a snack on her tray and watching as Harry struggled to get out tiny bits of bread out of his teeth with amusement almost. She wasn't laughing at him but she was smiling widely. Finally after a few annoyed minutes Hermione thought she should step in.

"Would you like a mirror? I have one in here," she said, taking out a small square mirror from her bag.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully and began to pick at his teeth although the mirror hardly helped. Hermione handed Harry a toothpick but Harry decided he should give up and just floss instead. He returned fifteen minutes later from the bathroom down the hall.

"Sorry," he said looking almost foolish as he returned to his room.

"It's alright. Bread can be tricky to get out. At least you weren't eating wheat, now that is something to avoid," Hermione pointed out.

"It is?"

"Yes, it's filled with grains that get stuck anywhere."

"I'll bear that in mind although I never eat wheat."

Hermione smiled. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before a thought entered Harry's mind. "Hey, have you gone out shopping for you school supplies yet?"

"Not yet, have you?"

"No."

Hermione knew what he was getting at.

"How 'bout we do it together? This weekend maybe? I mean it's already August fifteenth, I think its time to do so," Harry said looking a bit happy.

"Of course! I'll tell my parents about it but I know they'll agree for me to go, they will feel safer if I was around wizards than if they just took me."

Harry nodded. "Great, well I'll run it by Remus then. Hold on"- Harry got to his feet and went into his uncle's bedroom.

"Yes cub?" Remus smiled from his desk.

"Er- Hermione and I were wondering if it would be alright if we went into Diagon Alley for school shopping this weekend."

Remus rubbed his chin and set down his quill. "Hm, I can't see why it wouldn't. Of course times are a bit more dangerous now but I don't think that you'll be in any harm."

"Who will take us? I mean, Holly can't take me anywhere anymore now that she has to look after the baby and you need to- to be here too," Harry said, careful to not bring up his godfather.

Remus sat back in his chair to think some more. "Well, the Weasleys can always take you, do you know if Ron has his things yet?"

"He does, I saw new things in his room when I was over at the Burrow."

"Oh, well then let's see…hm, well it certainly wouldn't be good to just dump Sirius off at Headquarters just so I'll be able to go. Or do you want me to go with you at all?" Remus asked.

"I dunno, if you want sure. I just- I mean, I feel safer if you're around me," Harry said turning pink.

Remus smiled. "Then I'll take you. I'll figure out something for the other members in our family."

Harry nodded. "Well um, bye," and he hurried out.

Hermione didn't stay too long after for she had to go home because her mother was expecting a clean house after work. Harry said goodbye, telling her he'd see her in two days then he tried to kiss her goodbye but he couldn't so she touched his lips with hers instead and flooed back home. All day long Harry never left his room unless he had to use the bathroom; he did not want to cross Holly for he knew she would look sympathetically at him, Remus was going to talk with him later on anyway and Sirius well, for obvious reasons. Harry was more than thankful when night fell, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and shut out the world. Unfortunately Remus came into his bedroom after he knew Harry had finished brushing his teeth.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Harry told Remus straightforward.

"I'm not here to bully anything out of you Harry, but you do know I want to talk to you correct?" Remus said, sitting at Harry's desk chair.

Harry shrugged, taking an interest in his bare feet. "Yeah."

"Then let's talk."

"I have nothing to tell you though."

"I don't believe it Harry."

"Well you should, there isn't anything I need to tell you. You know what happened, you were there," Harry frowned.

"But it's my duty as your parent to talk to you after something like this happened. You're hurting and I want to help," Remus said carefully, placing a hand on Harry's foot.

Harry could already feel his eyes stinging. Remus wasted no time in collecting the boy in his arms. Harry didn't cry but his eyes were still burning.

"I shouldn't act as if I'm surprised it happened but its kinda hard not to," Harry said.

"I know, that's exactly what I think too," Remus said, rubbing a hand over the large shirt Harry was wearing for pajamas.

"It's the shock of it more than anything that hurts."

Remus looked at Harry's bruised cheek. "So this doesn't hurt then?"

"Not as much as the actual thought that it happened," Harry mumbled.

Remus sighed. "I bet you can't wait for school to start hm? This summer has been pretty crappy huh?"

"Yeah… it'll feel good to have other things to worry about like homework and stuff like that."

Remus sighed as he took a good look at Harry. "Sirius is very sorry Harry, do you know that?"

Harry looked highly skeptical.

"He is. All today he's been moaning about how sorry he is. He can't believe it happened either."

Again tears stung Harry's eyes and he hastily wiped them away. "It doesn't matter does it? Tomorrow he won't be sorry about it."

"But he's getting better at remembering things Harry. You know that, Poppy said so."

"But he still isn't truly st-(Harry licked his lips and took a breath)-sorry. There's still a change he'll go ballistic again no matter what."

"You can't think about the negativity all the time Harry," Remus frowned.

"It's hard not to!" Harry cried. "It's all I know! It's all I've felt this summer! Day after day it's been horrible!"

"It hasn't Harry, you know that's not true at all," Remus said looking very stern.

"I know it hasn't- I'm not trying to whine but I- (_sigh_) it's so hard- so hard to do anything normally anymore. I mean (_sniff_) I last left Sirius off with a normal conversation way back at the end of January or so. Back when I didn't hate him. That's so long ago, now I can't- I can't talk to him and tell him how storry I am. He has no idea how much I want him back to his old stelf. I want him there for me like he used to but more than that I want him there for Holly 'cause he's her boyfriend, she needs his stupport and love like she used to and- and more than anything I want him there for Cayden," Harry sniffed. "I want him there for his own ston; I don't want another kid growing up in a dysfunctional home. It's not right," Harry's tongue once again got tied up in saliva and his braces as his words rambled over each other.

Remus held onto Harry again as he began to allow tears to fall. The two stayed like this for several minutes before Harry took his face out of the man's robe and rubbed at his nose. Remus handed Harry a handkerchief and Harry wiped his nose with it.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Harry," Remus said.

"I'm falling apart like a prat."

"No you aren't, you have reason for acting like this."

"I don't think so…"

"Harry, stop this right now," Remus said sternly, hands on the child's shoulders. "Look at me-Harry, look at me."

Harry frowned as he followed the little-boy like command.

"I am sick of you moping around as if you don't have a reason to do so. You're lucky I don't pressure you into talking to me or punish you for being so upset. Some parents out there don't want their kids to walk around upset or anything, they get yelled at. I know its going to take time for you to ever fully talk your problems out with anyone but I don't want you to feel as if you are unworthy of feeling this way alright? Do you hear me?"

"I guess…"

"Good. Now c'mon, stop this nonsense, you have reason to feel like this and I don't want you to act as if you don't."

Harry nodded and wiped away the remains of his tears. "Sorry."

"And you don't need to apologize for everything! (_sigh_) I thought we got you out of that habit last year."

"Sorry."

Remus looked at him.

"Fine, fine. I won't say sorry. I'm tired, I want to go to bed," Harry said suddenly.

Remus sighed but tucked him in making Harry's face burn. "Harry, you do know Sirius is sorry right?"

"Yes, for now anyway," Harry said bluntly and turned on his side to sleep.

It was afternoon on Friday the sixteenth the next day and Harry was currently in his bedroom on his floor, tossing a small ball into the air, clearly bored out of his mind. He didn't feel like reading or doing anything much at all so he opted to toss a ball over and over again until a thought or idea of some sort entered his brain. He then heard voices. He paused, ball clenched in his left hand, listening. He couldn't make them out. He was about to shrug off the thought and continue ball-throwing when a voice was heard that he recognized. Harry quickly got up and to his feet and glued his ear to his door to listen to what Remus and Dumbledore was saying- which was hard as Sabrina now chose this moment to begin meowing at him to go out.

"Shh! Shut-up Sabby I'm trying to listen!" Harry hissed at the fluff ball. Why on earth is Dumbledore here? _I hope he's not trying to force me into talking with him again because I will not_ Harry found himself thinking.

Finally deciding on something Harry opened his door a bit and pushed Sabrina out with his foot. This of course did not go unnoticed by Remus who was at the bottom of the staircase talking with the headmaster.

Remus walked up several steps so Harry's bedroom door was in view and said, "I believe you are too old for me to tell you to not listen in on an adult's private conversation Harry," he scowled.

"I wasn't- I only let Sabrina out," Harry said in surprise.

Remus looked at him.

"Besides, if it was so private you wouldn't be talking at the banister where I could hear you would you?" Harry couldn't help but say.

Remus glared. "Back in your room," he pointed.

"I am in my room," Harry said, for he was indeed standing in his room holding onto his open door.

"Well close your door then," Remus said and walked back down.

Growling Harry closed his door although he wanted to know what Remus and Dumbledore were talking about. Was Dumbledore perhaps explaining to Remus was he originally wanted to tell Harry? _No that's a stupid thought, why would he do that_? Harry thought. Harry was itching to use a piece of Extendable Ears to listen in on the conversation but thought better of it. He wasn't a reckless ten year old who wanted to break the rules just so he could get his way. Sighing Harry decided to go mess around on his computer. Around forty-five minutes later Harry heard his name being called. Sighing Harry signed off to see what Remus wanted.

He walked out and downstairs and gasped- Sirius was sitting in the living room and looking at him. Harry immediately backed into the banister. Remus came forward.

"No! No! I don't want to! I don't care! No!" Harry whispered to Remus frantically, struggling as Remus only placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Harry, I only called your name. Harry, are you telling me the truth that you were not listening in the conversation I was having with the headmaster?" Remus asked.

"I promise- why? What was it about?"

"Just Order business," Remus said simply.

Harry had a tiny feeling it was something more but did not press the subject. "Well er- if that's all you wanted to tell me"-

"No, I was just wondering if you'd help around the house for a bit instead of staying in your room. I'd like everyone here to help out in the house if we're all going to be living in it."

Harry looked at Sirius who was still sitting on the sofa looking at his direction. "Um- I dunno"-

"Please Harry? Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

Harry was desperate to say that Remus had made such false claims in the past but thought better of it. Sighing Harry decided to pick up a mop and clean up the kitchen floor. "Why can't you just do it by magic?" Harry had to ask Remus who stepped into the room a few minutes later.

"I want you to do something besides watching TV or going online. Plus I thought you appreciate a bit of hard work," Remus said.

Harry knew that was right so he didn't say anything, just grumbled and continued the floor. He was given a surprise (and heart attack) when he felt someone touch his shoulder five minutes later.

"Harry?"

Harry yelled and faced the owner of the hand- Sirius. Harry backed away and tripped over his feet.

"Harry, I don't want you to be afraid of me," Sirius said desperately.

Harry was still in too much shock to say anything. Sirius took a step forward and Harry took a step back.

"Harry please, just let me apologize to you!"

Harry moved a bit more before tripping over the bucket he was using full of water and soap. The contents spilled all over the floor and Harry ran out of the room, his socks and jean cuffs soaked. He ran into Remus up the stairs.

"Harry- what is it?" Remus asked worriedly.

"N-nothing!"

"Yes there is, c'mon, I don't think you're finished in the kitchen yet."

"No!"

"Remus! The boy ran off again!" Sirius shouted at his friend when he came down. Harry stood on the stairs, not wanting to get any closer to his godfather.

"You didn't hit him again did you?" Remus glared at Sirius.

"What? No! Never! Well okay yes I did- but this was the only time I did- a couple nights ago! Not now! No!" Sirius cried.

"Then why is he panicky?"

"He's always like that! I swear I wasn't trying to hurt him Remus, he's my godson. I wanted to only apologize but he tripped over the water bucket to run off!"

Harry knew he was feeling foolish and immature standing away on the stairs so he cautiously walked toward the kitchen although standing by Remus. "Sorry Remus…"

"You have to say sorry to me!" Sirius stated.

"No you have to say sorry to Harry Sirius," Remus said.

"I'm trying to but he keeps wandering off in the house like that damn cat of his!"

A sudden cry was heard and Remus knew Cayden had just woken up. The werewolf rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "Harry, just let Sirius apologize to you alright? I'm right here, he won't hurt you."

Harry hated that he was so damn nervous around the black-haired man now but after being promised to never be harmed by his own guardian but having it happen anyway, well, that was something too difficult to ignore- whatever the reason behind it. Harry stood in front of Remus- only a foot apart and allowed Sirius to step forward. Sirius placed his hands on Harry's arms causing Harry to flip out.

"Hey, hey, I'm not trying to hurt you kiddo, really, I'm not, c'mon, allow ol' Padfoot to say he's sorry," Sirius said looking very helpless.

Harry stiffed but did not relax any more.

"I'm really sorry I hit you Harry," Sirius said sincerely. "I didn't mean to. I know this damn curse I'm under is causing me to do whack-o things but I didn't mean to harm you. I would never harm you intentionally, really."

Harry sniffed and nodded twice and looking at his sodden socks. Sirius reached out to pull Harry's chin up but Harry cried out and struggled out of the man's grasp.

"Maybe its best to not touch him right now Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, I really am sorry Harry and as soon as I'm free of this curse I'm going to promise you to a day out alright? How's that? Just you and me doing whatever the hell you want to do."

In Harry's perfect little world it sounded like bliss but he was too used to things going up in flames so he just shrugged. "Can- can I go now?"

Remus allowed Harry to hurry off into his room and a moment later they heard his door slam shut.

"I tried Moony- I really tried," Sirius said looking extremely hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry but you know Harry, he's the most stubborn boy out there. Just give it time, he'll pull through in the end," Remus said with a tight smile.

The next day was Saturday and on August the seventeenth it was defiantly time to go school shopping for both Harry and Hermione. After breakfast all the final plans were settled for who was going to Diagon Alley and who was not. When Holly got wind that everyone was planning a day out of the house for once she insisted she wanted to go for she thought some fresh air and exposure to the sun would be a good thing for Cayden. Harry wasn't too bothered about this yet, she had not started up any arguments with him the past couple days and Cayden was behaving himself just as well. Of course it would not be a good thing to take Sirius along even though he was getting remarkably better so Tonks offered to stay behind to keep an eye on him. At first Sirius was highly angry about 'having a baby-sitter' but Tonks opted to talk about anything and since he hadn't had a deep conversation with his second cousin in a while Sirius didn't mind in the end.

Harry dressed in jeans, red t-shirt and jacket and placed his school list and bag of gold in his pocket and was ready to go. When they walked out Holly started up her car and drove off to the Granger household to pick up Hermione. Harry happily got out of the car to knock on the front door to tell her they were there. A minute later Hermione stepped out wearing a pair of cute jean shorts and a green top that had a flattering V-neck cut that revealed a chest Harry somehow did not notice before. She was also wearing the silver and gold bracelet he had gotten for her as a Christmas present last year and a simple necklace with a star charm attached to it.

Harry looked at her, mesmerized.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Nothing- you just- you look beautiful," he gasped.

"Oh well that's nice, after a year practically I finally look nice to you?" she smiled.

"No- you've always looked nice I just- I mean, you look _really_ nice," Harry smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Thank-you then dear. Let's go!" she said and took his hand and locked the door and went into the car although it was not as comfortable for the couple as they wanted it to be. Holly was driving and Remus was in the passenger's seat but in the back Cayden was in a carrier in the middle seat because Holly didn't want him to sit next to a window so Harry and Hermione had to keep looking over the bulky plastic thing to talk at each other. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione cooed over the baby most of the ride there, holding onto his tiny hand and stroking his thin brown hair. Finally they reached the crowned muggle street in which the Leaky Cauldron was hidden. Holly placed Cayden in a type of sling that went over her chest and they were off to the gateway into the wizard world.

They stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was shocked at what he saw. It was not busy and noisy and full of people like it usually was- instead it was dull and not a single person was around to chat in the dining area. Harry saw Tom the innkeeper look up hopefully as the troupe filed in.

"Not today Tom, sorry, we're only out to do some shopping," Remus said regretfully.

Tom sighed but nodded and they went out to the courtyard- tapped the brick wall and arrived at Diagon Alley. It was not as Harry had remembered it only weeks ago as he went out shopping with Holly. Sure it was less crowed then but now it was even more so. People were huddled together and no one seemed to be on their own. Harry looked around.

"Remus, you said someone was here to flank us around for protection, are they not here?" Harry said hoping it were true- he did not need assistance from any aurors today.

"They are, look"- Remus pointed.

Harry looked around and saw a tall someone standing not too far ahead. He turned around- it was Hagrid!

"Hagrid?" Harry gasped with a smile.

"'Arry! And 'Ermione! How are yeh?" Hagrid boomed.

"Remus told me someone was going to looking out for us today since Holly can't do much with the baby- he didn't say it was you!" Harry smiled.

Hagrid smiled back and engulfed Harry in a rib-cracking hug. As soon as he let go of him he squeezed Hermione to his body just as forceful.

"I hope you don't mind flanking around today," Remus said looking up.

"Ar- it's no problem Remus. You need extra help today as you're the only one who can pull out 'is wand at a mo' notice eh? And Holly! How are ye? And your little one?" Hagrid beamed, bending down to look at her baby.

"I'm fine, as is little Cayden. I know it's not the best thing to bring him today but I so wanted him to experience life out of the house at the first chance we got."

Hagrid peered at the child. "Look at 'im, he's got your nose it looks Holly."

Holly smiled at him. "It looks like it doesn't it?"

"Alright everyone, I don't want all of us walking around together because we're just going to be in the way. Hagrid, you'll take the kids to their shopping, I'm going to be with Holly alright?" Remus said clapping his hands together.

"Wait- what about my money?" Harry asked. "I only have twelve galleons with me."

Hagrid smiled. "I took care of that before yeh came. Security's tight see so I had to come early. Here ya go," Hagrid said and pulled out two bags and handed one to Harry and the other to Hermione.

"Thank-you!" Hermione said looking shocked.

Harry dumped his twelve galleons in the other bag and gave Remus the empty one.

"Okay everyone; let's not make it too long alright? Just get what you need and we'll meet up in the Leaky Cauldron alright? I don't want you shopping for fun things so I better not see a bag from Quality Quidditch Supplies," Remus said sharply looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"If there's time we can come back for 'fun shopping' but for now if you are not going to use if for school then don't buy it. Right, see you then," and Remus walked off to the baby shop for Holly (who had to refill on the essentials like nappies and things anyway).

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's for new robes because Harry had finally grown since last year and Hermione wanted new dress robes for herself. It was thankfully not busy so they were measured and situated in no time at all. After Hagrid accompanied them to a shop for their writing utensils and things. They each bought parchment books (one for each subject) ink and quills then hurried off to Flourish and Blotts.

Here Harry saw Hermione's eyes lit up and when she caught his eye she turned pink then hurried off to get her required books. Since Harry's timetable was not set up yet he did not know what classes he would be taking so he only bought a copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, Confronting the Faceless and Advanced Transfiguration, books he knew he would need for at least three classes then waited around until Hermione was finished purchasing her dozens of new texts.

After they went into the apothecary so Hermione could refill on potion ingredients then they stopped by the Magical Menagerie to buy food and treats and things for their owl and cats and before they knew it, they had bought all they needed. As they were walking back Harry saw a large drape covering a building and gasped at what it was. He pointed it out at Hermione and she too looked around. An orange drape was covering a building and on it was a sign that read: FUTURE SITE OF WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES JOKE SHOP. GRAND OPENING OCTOBER 1996. Harry smirked at Hermione and continued their walk. They met up with Holly and Remus at the Leaky Cauldron and Hagrid bid them off.

"Did you find everything alright?" Remus asked the teenagers.

"Yes, did you?" Harry had to ask.

"We did. We only bought a few things at the baby shop then browsed around until we stopped here to wait for you," Remus explained. He then waved his wand at Harry and Hermione's purchases and they floated on into the boot of Holly's car and they drove off.

"I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you so soon," Harry told Hermione on the front step to her house after Holly stopped by there.

"I know. It wasn't really supposed to be a fun day today, we were only school shopping but I still don't want to say goodbye," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah…"

Hermione looked at him then at Holly's car. "Um, do you think you'd be able to stay for just an hour or so? I know Mum is going to have lunch on soon so you can eat here."

"But I really don't feel like being tutored," Harry said regretfully.

"No, not that. We could just go for a swim," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that. Just a sec…" Harry ran off to the car and knocked on the window of Remus' side.

Remus rolled the window down. "Yes?"

"Um, can I stay over for an hour or so? Hermione said her mum's going to have lunch on soon and she wants to know if I could stay and swim," Harry said out of breath.

Remus rubbed his lip. A part of him was bothered Harry spent so many days at the Grangers' but another part of him knew it was the only thing that made Harry truly happy so he nodded.

"Do you have your suit?"

"Yeah, I accidentally left it here last time anyway. Thanks!"

"You'll floo back home then?"

"Yeah."

"Well then have fun," Remus said and Harry ran back.

Hermione looked at Harry happily and opened the door and invited Harry in (after he and her father helped her take in her shopping). Daniel smiled when Harry stepped in.

"You just can't seem to stay away from here can you?"

Harry smiled guiltily and walked into the kitchen for some noodles and jell-o.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHR

Really stupid ending huh? I didn't know how else to end it, oh well. Um, dunno what else to say. I still want you to send me a song you feel has to do with me story; no one has done it yet so please do! Also check out my new one-shot Comfort by the Fireplace. Also check out my new video on youtube, it's a HHR one and I am pretty proud of it. That being said off to review replies:

Kaylee-jane-granger: Argh once again you are so right! I feel I do limit myself from saying things in my story. I really did want to have Harry say more about Hermione during the swimming scene but something stopped me! Well this chapter he did notice her a bit more and from now on will. I don't care if that inner voice tells me not to I am. Well I did change the scene with Dumbledore a couple chapters before so go back. I hope you think it's better than how it was before, it was very easy to rewrite actually!

JWOHPfan: Holly left the baby with Sirius just because she felt he could handle him for like an hour or so because she knows Sirius is getting significantly better. (Although I have yet to show it, lol) and a baby needs to bond with every member of his family, especially his own parents. Holly's being a bitch because she can! Haha no because she's getting more and more frustrated with the baby and its just taking its toll out on her finally. Plus I'm sure a big part of her misses work because right now she feels a bit useless.

Thornlady: ha, I love when you say WIZZO! It's so random but funny. Thank-you for saying this is your favorite story, aw, that was so flattering.

Fibinaci: glad to know you like Harry and Holly blowing up like that. It's still a bit foreign to do so because Holly is still a very sweet person and always will be but she has to blow up some time. You are so right, Sirius sadly won't remember that he hit Harry most likely but Harry always will. That's what's really sad about this is Harry gave him the cold shoulder all year practically then he almost dies and when he comes back his mind is out of whack. It is going to take time for Harry to treat him like he used to. Yeah, who knows if Cayden will be left alone with Sirius anytime soon…?

seventhstorywindow: I am so happy that you thought the last chapter was 'better, much better.' Don't you worry, I know Remus will have to get annoyed with Holly soon too, he's just a bit hesitant because he feels everything has to be related to her stress from the baby but he will defiantly show his true colors soon enough. At least Harry knows Remus is getting annoyed as well and that's a start.

NALAL: what are you talking about? Sirius did hit Harry. It sounded as if you were telling me he didn't. hm. Go back and re-read! lol Aww, it was your favorite chapter so far? Thanks. HAWHAW I don't think Harry will fit his wand inside his 'pimp' cane but nice idea. Ahh, everything you say you make it funny, how is that? You Brits are just funny I guess! d/a… I hope you are able to read and review this chapter before you go on holiday! I hurried it up just for you! LOL

Well I think that is it. Remember to send me songs, read and review my newest story and watch and review my newest youtube video. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews this week! Keep it up please! Make it another 15 reviews again!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose September 5__th__, 2008_


	17. Who Would Have Guessed This Could Happen

Harry stayed at the Grangers swimming for two hours

**WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED THIS COULD HAPPEN?**

Harry stayed at the Grangers swimming for two hours. After that there was a phone-call from Remus saying it was time to come home. When Emma walked out of the back door to the pool where Harry and Hermione were and told them this Harry's mood went from euphoria to irritation in a second.

"Are you sure I have to go home now?" Harry asked Emma looking almost desperate.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear but Remus just called and said to come home now," Emma said and walked back inside.

Harry turned to face Hermione, both dripping with the pool water. She sighed.

"I suppose you better go then."

Harry sighed as well, thinking about what he had in store for him when he arrived home. A screaming baby, stressed-out mother, brain-addled godfather and uncle who was in the middle of it well, it did not sound too thrilling. He looked at Hermione who was looking as upset as he felt.

"Maybe I should just stay here," Harry tried to smile and moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders so they were an inch apart.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I don't think it would be the best idea. A great one for me but not for your family. They want you home now."

"But why? I don't have to do anything highly important when I get home except cook dinner," Harry frowned.

"Well there might be more to it, you never know."

Harry exhaled. "I don't want to leave you, I was hoping for a nice romantic night, you and I here in the pool watching the sun go down so that you will be illuminated by the growing darkness and emerging stars," he said wistfully.

Hermione backed away from him. "Oh where did that come from Mr. Romantic?"

Harry cast a very cheeky smile. "I dunno, it's true though."

"No its not. You just want to wait around a bit longer so your trunks will bulge," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry's eyes grew wide as did Hermione's. "Oh! Oh I had no idea where that came from!"

Harry smiled. "Hey, maybe your right though 'Mione."

Hermione playfully slapped him. "C'mon, let's get out and get you dressed."

"You're going to dress me? How sweet," Harry smiled as he heaved himself out of the pool.

"I am not," Hermione snapped. "C'mon, your stuff should still be in the guest room upstairs."

Harry grinned and followed her in. They met with Emma who was dusting the mantle of the fireplace ten minutes later.

"Mum, can't Harry stay over tonight?" Hermione asked her mother trying to look as hopeful as she could.

"I'm sorry darling but tonight's not the best night," Emma said regretfully, looking just as upset as the two teenagers did. "I'm having company over tomorrow all day and your father is going out with Jeffrey and Mike tomorrow to play football all day."

"I'm going to have to stay with all your friends here tomorrow?" Hermione asked looking slightly put-out.

"Well they would love to see how you're doing Hermione. They would love to hear how your last school term went."

"You told them you're a witch?" Harry gasped.

"No, I just lie to people and tell them I go to a private boarding school that they have never heard of and talk about the usual lessons in any regular school such as reading and history and mathematics and science and such," Hermione said. "Which is a good thing as Mum and Dad tutor me during the holidays so in a way, I'm not really lying."

"Oh. Well listen I'd better go, Remus is expecting me," Harry said looking his watch.

Hermione followed Harry to the fireplace where he was to floo home. A thought then struck Harry. "Hey, would it be alright if you would come over to my house tonight instead?"

Hermione squealed and turned to her mother looking excited. "May I Mum? Oh please?"

Emma frowned at this thought. "I don't know. Since your dad is going to be leaving to stay the night at Mike's tonight I'm going to be home by myself."

"Oh, that's not too safe is it?" Hermione faltered.

Emma waved a hand. "Oh why not? A woman can use a night by herself for once. Go ahead."

"Are you sure though? Mum, you know it might not be safe," Hermione said.

"I'll be fine, really dear. Go have fun with your boyfriend; you never go over to his place."

Harry looked at them. "I agree Emma, it might not be safe. Someone might know you're here. Someone might've been watching you, you never know. It could be a Death Eater."

"A _what_?" Emma said looking very confused.

"A Death Eater. You know, Voldermort's followers? I suppose you don't. Well they might be on the move now that he's back, they might break in and know you're here and do something, you can't be too safe," Harry said seriously.

Emma huffed. "Is that really possible Harry?"

"It is. Unless… I'll be right back!" Harry said suddenly and impatiently took some floo powder and went home. He arrived a few minutes later holding something in his hands. "I just asked Remus about Hermione staying tonight- he said it was fine, I need a distraction from the baby and Holly anyway. No, what I wanted to give you is this"- he handed the something over.

Emma held it. "Is it some sort of sheet?" she asked feeling the cool long material in her fingers.

"No, it's an invisibility cloak. Just put it over you and no one can see you. Use it just in case you have to, you never know when you might need it. Oh- but I'm going to want it back tomorrow. Oh! And just in case, if you happen to spot anyone in masks and dark robes well, that's them, so use the cloak and they won't be able to see you okay? You can't be too sure these days- sorry if I sound dramatic but, thought you should know," Harry added.

Emma looked surprised. "Well I'll keep that in mind then dear. I'll be sure to keep this handy then if I need it. Thank-you Harry dear."

Hermione went to pack up an over-night bag, kissed her mother and Crookshanks good-bye and went followed behind Harry in the fire to Number thirty-one.

"No funny business you two," Remus told Harry and Hermione when they were about to climb upstairs. They smiled and giggled and hurried off into Harry's room.

"I can't believe Remus said that!" Hermione said when she set her things on Harry's bench at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, I suppose he has to keep up an upper lip sometimes, constid-considering the high level of irritation in here," Harry shrugged, taking off his shoes and taking a seat on his bed.

"Maybe. Well I'm here, what would you like to do?" Hermione asked sitting next to him.

"I dunno, sit back and enjoy the view," he smiled looking at her.

She raised a brow and Harry leaned into his many pillows, obviously indicating her to do the same. She smiled and went into his arms and he held her to him, breathing in her scent of something sweet and flowery.

"You smell nice," Harry noted a few minutes later.

"Thanks, it's tropical melon and lily. You smell nice too," Hermione said, so comforted by his usual sweet scent.

"Well I don't want to, blokes aren't supposed to smell sweet."

"You can't help it can you though? You never put anything on do you? Like cologne?"

"No."

Hermione smiled. "Well then it's nice you smell a bit like cocoa and something else a bit more manly…"

"Why thank-you very much."

They stayed like this for a while, then Sabrina decided to park her furry body on top of Hermione's hip at the wrong time- Holly called from downstairs to Harry it was time to get dinner on. Sighing Harry pushed his cat off his girlfriend then went downstairs to get cooking. After dinner Harry and Hermione messed around on Harry's computer for a bit- Hermione showing him how to do a few things on it and work it a bit better then they watched TV. It wasn't until 10:30 PM that night that a thought popped into Hermione's mind- it had actually been in her mind for a while but she had not yet voiced it.

"Harry," Hermione said as she leaned onto him like she did earlier.

"Yeah?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Um, do you know what the twentieth of August is?" she asked semi-pleasant.

Harry racked his brains. "Err, almost two weeks before school?" he tried.

Hermione glared at him and leapt out of his arms.

"What?" Harry wondered. What had he said?

"You aren't being serious are you? You really don't know what's on August 20th?" she looked at his surely.

"No…"

Hermione tried hard not to allow tears to come. "What is _wrong_ with you boys? I mean _really_? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry cried.

Hermione was on the floor now and stomped her foot. "The twentieth Harry! Why don't you men _ever_ remember your anniversary? Why? To this day Dad needs reminding from family and friends of _his_ anniversary!"

Harry's mouth went into a small 'O'. "Oh, oh that, my goodness I never bothered to remember. Oh Hermione I'm so sorry," Harry said truly looking as if he was.

Hermione was still trying hard not to cry.

"Hermione, I am sorry, really. I didn't think- I have things on my mind and I"-

"Things that are more important than your one year anniversary with your girlfriend?"

"No, of course not. You're right, what's wrong with us blokes? I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am…" he wrapped his arms around her. She stood there stiffly in his arms for a moment then finally relaxed.

"Men are so insensitive sometimes I swear," Hermione said softly.

"I know we are, I dunno why but we are."

"Oh Harry you aren't," Hermione sighed and turned to look at him. "You're the sweetest boy I've ever met. Unlike others…"

Harry frowned.

"I forgive you- I suppose."

"Thanks," Harry said and kissed her lips although his mouth was a bit open because he couldn't close them over his braces comfortably yet. Hermione leaned into him and placed a hand lovingly on his chest.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"Well what do you have in mind? I'm sure as a girl you were already thinking about this longer than I have."

"Well I don't know what will be the most fun and safe. Perhaps maybe just a romantic dinner at home?" Hermione suggested.

"Mmm, it sounds too safe though, not really the best thing for our one-year celebration of being together. C'mon, what's really on your mind? We can do it I promise- or at least try to do it," Harry added.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well there was one thing I've thought would always be a sweet thing to do on an anniversary…"

"Such as?"

Hermione smiled. "I think that it would be really fun if we went to the beach together, and had a picnic."

Harry's eyes went wide- he wasn't expecting this. More along the lines of 'cuddling in bed' or 'staying up late watching films.'

"Does that- I mean, do you think that would be a fun date?"

Harry thought for a second. "I think it does actually. I really do. I just hope you aren't expecting me to swim in the water."

"Oh not necessarily. But we can do much more at the beach. Plus I've been re-thinking it since we began to date and I really think it's something we should do. Everyone goes to the sea-side during summer and well, it's one of those things you've missed out on in your life so maybe, you'd like to experience it…" Hermione said looking carefully into Harry's minty-green eyes.

"Yeah, I really think I'd like to."

"You will?" Hermione said looking excited.

"Yeah, I mean, now that I'm able to do things I've dreamed of my whole life, why not? I mean, we have to ask Remus about it first- see if he thinks its safe…"

"Right. If it isn't I completely understand, we'll just come up with something else then."

"Like what? If our anniversary is in three days we should have a backup plan now too."

"Well tell me what _you_ will like to do," Hermione said.

"Hmm…a nice dinner and cuddling and watching movies all night?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds fine."

"Right, well first let me see if Remus is still up…" Harry went and looked around the house for his uncle and came to the conclusion he was upstairs for the ground floor was dark. Harry found Remus in Sirius' bedroom where they were apparently talking.

"I don't know what else to do Moony!" Sirius was saying.

"You can't give up hope so easily Sirius, it will happen eventually and I- oh, hello Harry," Remus said spotting the teenager.

"Hey, um, can I- I mean, do you mind if I ask you something real quick?"

Remus looked at the frantic Sirius and bit his lip. "Is it really important?"

"A bit yeah."

Remus rubbed his tired eyes. "Sure thing cub. I'll be right back," he whispered to Sirius then walked out into the hall with Harry. "What is it cub?"

"Um, in three days is Hermione and mine one-year anniversary," Harry began.

"Oh, it is?" Remus smiled.

"Yeah," Harry couldn't help but smile broadly. "And we have an idea of something we'd like to do but we thought we should run it by you first to see if _you_ think it's a good idea."

Remus leaned back into the wall rubbing his chin already in thought. "We then what do you have in mind?"

"Um, well we were sort of hoping for a- a picnic at- at the beach," Harry faltered, knowing they wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

"A picnic? At the beach?" Remus repeated, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… I didn't know you fancied water so much cub."

"I don't, I already told Hermione I won't be swimming in the ocean. But you know, I've never been to the beach before and I thought it would be a pretty nice change, something else I've missed out in my life," Harry finishes softly, knowing that that bit wouldn't change his uncle's mind.

"Well I don't know Harry…"

_Bingo_. "I thought you might say that. But can I ask why? I mean I know why but, well I don't know what I mean," Harry said quickly.

"It might be highly risky that's for sure. You told me earlier that you gave your invisibility cloak to Emma for the night just in case someone has been spying on you and might try to get to her and you're right. I'm sorry Harry but I don't think it's a smart idea, at least not now," Remus said truly feeling for the boy.

"It's okay; I know how to not get my hopes up high anyway. Thanks though…" Harry said flatly and turned to head back into his room when Remus caught his sleeve.

"Wait, maybe we _can_ think of something. I don't want you to arrange other plans, it's a celebration of your first full year together with Hermione, it should be as special as we can make it."

"But it's too risky."

"Yes but let's think, what can we do to add protection? There has to be something," Remus said with a determined look to his face. "Everyone should experience the beach no matter what."

Harry stood, waiting to see if Remus would think of something, all the while trying to think of something himself. "Can't- can't you come with us?"

"I can't cub, after what happened days ago with Sirius well, I don't feel safe leaving him on his own," Remus looked apologetic.

Harry nodded sadly. Remus let out a yawn. "Well it's almost 11 PM Harry, I think I'll sleep on it, come up with an answer tomorrow alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Night cub, you'll be fine with Hermione sleeping with you?" he asked looking very serious.

Harry nodded; it was hard to keep a smile off his face at that topic. Tonight Hermione was going to be sleeping in the same bed with him for the very first time and he was extremely looking forward to it. Since Holly was using one guest bedroom and the other was turned into Cayden's nursery the only other free space was the sofa which was barbaric to everyone in the house and Harry did not like the idea of Hermione sleeping on his bedroom floor no matter how good of a make-shift bed Remus could conjure, so he asked Hermione if she would feel alright sleeping in his bed with him which had plenty of room; she agreed after a moments hesitation.

"You won't do any funny business?" Remus' voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no! No, not at all! Really Remus, do you not know me?" Harry couldn't help but feel accused.

"Sorry but its something that comes by every parent of a teenager's mind. I trust you- of course."

"Thanks."

They said good-night and Harry and Hermione went to get ready for bed themselves. The young couple couldn't help but look a bit nervous but happy when they were about to get into bed thirty minutes later. Harry took in Hermione's pretty form clad in a pink night dress with girly lace and ribbon on it and standing on nervous bare feet. Meanwhile Hermione took in Harry's cute nerdy appearance dressed in loose fitting lounge pants that had a red and black checkered pattern and wearing an over-large faded orange t-shirt that she knew belonged to Ron years ago; Harry however was standing on calm bare feet.

"I don't know why I'm so anxious; we know we aren't going to fool around right?" Hermione asked.

"I know, I trust you and you trust me right? So what's the big deal? C'mon," Harry reassured her.

Hermione went into the bed and Harry followed suit, taking off his glasses as he went.

"It's such a couple-y thing to do though, I don't know how many sixteen-year-olds sleep together," Hermione said as Harry extinguished the light.

"I bet loads actually," Harry said.

"True."

Harry made a motion in the dark that meant he wanted Hermione to lay her head on his chest. She looked reluctant.

"C'mon," Harry told her.

"You won't touch me with your ice cold bare feet will you?" Hermione frowned.

"I'll try not to," Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione shrugged and cuddled into her boyfriend. At that moment they both felt extra weight moving across on the covers.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind two cats sleeping on you," Harry smiled when Weinki and Sabrina began to beg for attention.

"Of course not, the more the better actually," Hermione smiled and tickled Weinki behind the ears.

It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep and soon Hermione fell asleep with her head resting on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his minty breath as they slept for his head was turned, practically touching hers; Wronski Feint was resting next to his master's hip and Sabrina was lying on Hermione's ankles while Hedwig watched them from her post at Harry's headboard like a guardian angel.

Meanwhile, at the Granger household all was not as calm and peaceful. It was now 3 AM; Emma Granger had gone to bed only a couple hours or so ago and had still not fallen asleep all the way. Her bed was large and empty; she was not too used to her husband not sleeping next to her at night. It was perfectly fine for him to stay with his friend and have some 'male bonding time' once in a while but since they were always so busy this never happened much. So now the king-sized bed was very lonesome and hard to ignore.

Outside however she was not as lonesome as she thought. Two figures were in the bushes across the street looking at the house. They stealthily moved from the bushes and into the street light only to hurry back into the darkness. They were two tall men, dressed in long dark robes with masks over their faces. They stood in the darkness for some time as if waiting for something. Finally the shorter of the two looked at his accomplice who nodded and they set up the muggle street. They stopped at number 1527 of the twenty something houses on the street and walked up to the door.

"Are you certain this is the one?" asked the shorter man.

"Yes you fool!" hissed the other man. "We have been watching it for days; you know this is the one!"

"But Macnair"-

"No! We have orders that must be obeyed. This is the house, the woman inside is no match for us. We saw her husband leave hours ago, we are thankful it will be so simple," the man called Macnair explained in barely a whisper.

The other man seemed more freighted but nodded all the same. "Then let us do it."

Emma had finally been able to fall asleep when something woke her. She didn't know what but she sat bolt upright in bed, listening. She stayed like this for several minutes before her ears picked up the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Gasping she hurriedly got out of bed and hopped to the floor, pulling the invisibility cloak over her. Whoever was inside the house they were not making any hurry doing anything. She always had sensitive ears to the smallest of sounds and she did not hear anyone doing anything yet. Whether or not this was a good thing she did not know. Emma did hear whispering a few minutes later but could not make out the words. She strained her ears and gasped when she found out it was more than one person inside the house.

She moved flat against the wall, hoping they would leave. She could not call the police for there wasn't a phone inside the bedroom, she was quite stuck. At that moment the door to her bedroom opened ever-so-cautiously. Emma's breath was very hitched. Her worst fears were realized when two cloaked figures stepped inside. At once Emma knew they had to be the people Harry warned her about earlier.

The two men looked around for what felt like an hour before finally-"I don't understand it!" cursed the taller of the men. "How could no one be here? We have checked every room!"

"Burt she has to be here Macnair," said the shorter man.

"I know that Avery! We have only been spying for days! We saw her husband bid her good-bye hours ago. We saw her go back inside the house after he drove off! She has not left the house since!" the tall man called Macnair said in a harsh whisper.

"Perhaps we don't need to do it then; the Dark Lord does not care for filth like muggles anyway."

"We were ordered here for a job and we will full fill it! I do not want to displease the Dark Lord, that is a highly dangerous mistake I am sure you know?"

Avery nodded. "Let us try one more time then, she's a muggle, she can't go far, she has no way to not be noticed, muggles are the most conspicuous of anyone."

Macnair stuck up his nose but decided to retreat and search again. Emma was terrified, how on earth could she escape without the 'Death Eaters' knowing she was there? Sure she could not be seen but a large part of her knew the cloak did not enable her to walk out of walls and out of sight. Almost an hour later she heard the men walk back into the master, this time it looked as if they found something not quite right.

"I am certain that if the woman left the home she would have bothered to make up her bed…" Macnair noted, seeing the bed inside the room with its covers in a mess.

"She has to be here, we did not see her leave but we can't find her," Avery said. "What do you suggest we do?"

Macnair paced the room then stopped, an idea clearly on his mind. "I will tell you what we do my friend…" he pointed his wand at the corner of the master room and a burst of flame shot out of it.

"We will shoot _Flamarei_ in different parts of the home, trapping her. I will wait in the front and you in the back outside. Eventually either she will have to leave the house and one of us will spot her coming out either the front or back door or she will simply burn with the home," Macnair said in a deathly tone.

The two walked out and began shooting spells all over- flames escaping their wands before going back outside to wait and see if the muggle would finally reveal herself. Emma now took the cloak off her, coughing as her bedroom filled with smoke and flames. She was trapped; either she died at the hands of the two men or burn with her house. Emma ran out of her bedroom and hurried downstairs which thankfully had not burst into flames yet. She stood panicking in her living room as it filled with fire, not knowing which way to die. It was too late to reach the phone in the kitchen- it was already burning.

Emma stood in her living room wondering what to do when she turned to the fireplace. Thankfully that side of the room was not burning yet. She then noticed a pot on the mantel- a pot filled with sparkling powder. She realized it was the same thing that Harry and Hermione had used to travel to his house. She had seen them do it before- wasting no time she took a handful of the powder, and just as she was about to leave she heard loud meowing and saw Crookshanks scampering to her. She scooped up the cat and without thinking cried, "Number thirty-one Owl Post Lane!" and disappeared.

Everyone in the #31 Owl Post Lane house awoke to the sounds of yelling. They all hurried out of bed and found Emma Granger standing in the living room.

"Emma! What on earth?" Remus gasped.

"Mum?!" Hermione cried.

"The house! It's on fire!" Emma managed to get out before falling to her knees in exhaustion.

Fire fighters were called to the scene quickly for neighbors had all awoken to the house in flames and managed to control and stop the fire soon. Daniel had hurried over to his wife who was sitting in an ambulance hours later after Holly drove everyone to the house because she needed to be checked over for injuries and fire ingestion, and hugged her close to him.

"Oh Emma darling, oh my goodness- I just got word, oh thank goodness you're alright," Daniel gasped.

Emma nodded tearfully. Remus had gone off to alert Order members and aurors so they could check the surrounding area after all the chaos from the muggles died down. Harry was sitting with Hermione, Holly and Sirius in plastic chairs from the yard of a neighbor's that was next to the ambulance Emma was sitting in. So far Emma had to lie to anyone who would ask- including the police and firemen how the fire started by saying she left a candle burning in the master bedroom and it had apparently knocked down and eventually burned other parts of the house.

At that moment a firemen walked up to the Grangers and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes?" Daniel said turning around.

He gave a half smile. "We just extinguished the last of the flames. You're very lucky, not too many things were destroyed."

"Really?" Emma gasped.

"Really. There were several small fires in different areas of the home but none of it spread too quickly."

"Oh, oh thank goodness. I thought- well it seemed like it was larger than it actually was when I was trying to leave the home. I mean, the house was on fire, one of those things that take a hold of you ten-fold and- and at the moment seems worse than it actually is," Emma hiccupped.

"Yes well, in a moment you'll be able to look around at the damage and everything, see what needs fixing. Your yard isn't damaged at all, there are some ashes in your pool but overall nothing burned," the fireman continued.

Emma nodded. "Where is the worst damage then?"

"Your master bedroom, as it was the place the fire started. I'm sorry."

"No it's quiet alright, funny enough we don't have many valuables in our master," Emma smiled.

The fireman nodded and left the family alone. Emma then told her husband exactly what had happened. He was shaking his head, stumped after she had finished.

"I don't understand it though, where did these Death Eater people go to if their job was to stick around and capture you?" he asked strained.

"Something tells me they could only wait a while outside before the fire began to get to them too," Harry said looking at his hands. "Sure they thought you would have to leave the house soon since they began to burn it but they had to leave before the fire began to affect them too."

"Maybe they thought you weren't in there after all that," Holly suggested.

"Maybe…" Emma said. Then her eyes filled with tears and when Daniel asked what was wrong she just shook her head and waved her hand. "Harry, oh Harry…" she got out of the open ambulance and embraced the boy tightly. He returned the hug looking a bit confused.

"Oh Harry, you save my life, you saved my life with that cloak," she gulped.

"You did what?" Daniel asked frowning.

"Harry- he gave- he gave me his invisibility cloak last night in case I needed it. He said- he said that those Death Eater men might be spying on us and in case- in case they tried to make a move or something that I should wear the cloak so they would be able to kill me like- like they were planning on doing," Emma sobbed.

"You- you really saved my wife's life Harry?" Daniel asked softly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well I didn't really do anything, I just had a hunch someone might be spying since they might know how close I am with your family," Harry said turning a bit pink.

"If I didn't have the cloak they wouldn't found me and killed me so easily, oh Harry dear, oh my sweetie…" Emma cried again and hugged him again.

Later on that day Emma and Daniel had a look around the house to see the damage. The master needed to be redone as did the bathroom near it and a bit of the kitchen and living room but that was it. Everything else was savaged and did not require and expert's hands to fix it. Hermione was grateful her bedroom looked practically unharmed except a small spot in her room that had burnt away but she knew her father could easily mend. She was even more thankful Crookshanks was able to locate her mother in time before she flooed to the Lupin/Black/Potter/Delmhar home. She did not want to think about her poor kitty dying in the fire.

Emma and Daniel thankfully were able to take up residence at Daniel's brother Lee's house until the repairs to the house were finished. Harry immediately suggested Hermione stay with him until she could move back home but the house was already filled in every room and Hermione would never have any privacy. That's when her Aunt Amy who also lived in London told her she had plenty of room for her niece. Since she only lived ten more minutes way from the Granger house Harry was happy to know that Hermione wouldn't be too far from him.

It was almost dinner time when Harry, Holly, Sirius and Remus returned home after all the events and confusion that day (Remus came home around ten minutes after they did). When they arrived an owl was waiting for them inside the kitchen looking extremely angry. Holly must have guessed the poor bird arrived around breakfast time but since everyone was gone all day it had to wait until someone took it's parcel. She looked over it with interest and frowned when she saw the logo of St. Mungo's Hospital on it and it was addressed to both Harry and his guardians.

"Remus, do you know what this might be?" she asked the man who had just taken a seat in the dining room table.

"Huh? Hm, I wouldn't know at all. Well let's find out then…" he tore off the brown paper in the box and found a couple letters and two bottles with what looked like to be filled with some sort of pill. He read over the first letter, a smile forming at his lips. "Oh Harry! HARRY!" he called.

Harry- who had just ran upstairs to take off his shoes grumbled as he went back downstairs again. "What?" he said impatiently.

"Something arrived for you from St. Mungo's," Remus said.

"Oh really? What?"

"Here- read this," Remus handed the boy the letter. Harry took it with interest and read aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Harry Potter and guardians of Mr. Harry Potter,_

_As of August fifteenth Healer in Charge of Stomach and Digestion Research Greg Lenmin has found a simpler form of the medication all Stomach Stuck Syndrome (Triple S) patients receive. He has been working very hard and long to lessen the intake of medications by his patients with this disorder and finally came to a conclusion. As of August 15__th__, all Triple S patients need only to take two new pills each day- the NI Easy Digest pill (New and Improved) which allows him to eat and digest normally as well as the HIN pill (High IN Nutrients pill) which will make sure his body absorbs all nutrients normally from his food. As you are reading this letter more research is being made to further cure all Triple S patients and without a moments hesitation, thanks to the miraculous work and dedication by Hr. Lenmin a cure is not in the far future at all. We have decided to send each patient with the new pills so as to not further busy up the hospital or add confusion. You may discard the old medication whenever you please. A letter explaining all the information of the new medication is included._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Jebberitis Flesherton, Head of Overall St. Mungo's Management_," Harry finished. He looked around.

"This is such wonderful news!" Holly smiled.

"It really is kiddo!" beamed Sirius over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Harry said with a soft smile. "Wow, I'm that much closer to a cure…"

"And an over all cure at that," Remus added.

Harry smiled. "This is really great, no more pills- I mean, no more taking several pills during each meal. Only two that will last the whole day!"

"Two a day? Really?" Remus said looking very happy for his son.

"Yeah, it says so on the instruction sheet. I only have to take both pills during breakfast and the rest of the day they'll continue to work. That's really great news, oh wow, I bet Hermione's going to be really happy for me," Harry beamed.

"I bet she will. Well why don't you throw away your old medicine then and cook us up some dinner?" winked Sirius.

Harry gave a nervous smile- no matter what it was too difficult to treat Sirius normally after what happened.

"Er yeah, I'll- I'll do that. Um, let me get dinner ready then…" and Harry hurried around to fix up some roast beef (although having to spend extra time shredding his up in small slices to eat easier).

Everyone was eagerly waiting their warm beds that night- after all the chaos and being woken up around four something in the morning well, they were ready for uninterrupted sleep. Harry was already half asleep in his bed at ten o'clock when Remus entered his room. Harry was lying on his side on his bed with the TV on, eyes glazed over almost and in slits. He didn't even seem to notice someone had just entered his room. Remus stood back and watched with an amused expression as the child's head bobbled up and down, fighting off sleep.

"I believe its time for bed now Harry," Remus said finally.

"Huh?" Harry lifted his head slightly.

"Bed. Now."

"Huh? Oh, oh righ'…" Harry pushed himself up with difficulty with his arms then let out a wide yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll get your bed ready; you go brush your teeth alright?" Remus said. Harry nodded sleepily and did just that. It took almost twenty minutes to both brush and floss before Harry was ready for bed. He crawled under the ready covers not even bothering to take off his glasses he was so tired.

Remus sighed and removed Harry's glasses. "Did you floss just now cub?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking, I need to make sure you're doing it every night."

"Sorta got into the- the (_YAWN_) habit…"

"Well I had to ask, you're half dead right now anyway," Remus noted.

"Yeah…"

Remus pulled the thin covers over Harry then took a seat on the bed near his knees. "While you went back home with everyone I was busy with the Grangers and Dumbledore," he began.

"Oh really?"

"As soon as I contacted him and the rest of the Order they all felt it would be a safe thing if we placed the Grangers under tight security and under our watchful eye."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"They agreed with us to place a number of the same spells over their home as well as their practice. We felt it would be safe if we mended up their house for them instead of regular muggle contractors and builders," Remus went on.

"What? We're going to repair their house? That's a pretty big step don't you think?" Harry asked.

Remus' lips curved into a tiny smile. "No no, _we_ aren't going to do it. I meant wizards whose job it is to build are going to do it. It's going to take a bit to make sure neighbors don't suspect anything or wonder why the house will be repaired much quicker than the average home but we can do it."

"So- so you were talking to them, as well as Dumbledore and they agreed to have all sorts of spells on their house and stuff?"

"Yes. We gave them a brief talk about the dangers and how it's only fair to say that the Death Eaters might strike again so they agreed. Of course Dumbledore thought it would be best if they simply moved far from London but they did not want to leave their friends and family and more importantly, their practice. They said they want to continue living a normal life just with added safety. So Dumbledore went to work placing all sort of enchantments on the two buildings and they seem very happy with that," Remus finished.

"Well that's good," Harry yawned.

"I have another thing to tell you too."

"Mmm, what's that?" Harry asked eyes closing.

Remus smiled. "I talked things over with someone and we feel that you should be able to continue with your original plans for your anniversary."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Really. I thought of a simple solution to it. Since I can't come with you or Holly we thought someone else might instead."

"Oh great, who?" Harry did not want anyone around him and his girlfriend spoiling their special day, just for added protection.

"An Auror will accompany you to the beach and stay with you as well."

"What? How on earth can Hermione and I catch a snog or- or do anything else with an Auror breathing down our necks? I mean, I know it's for protection but I still don't like the idea," Harry fumed.

"Oh don't worry, this person wont ruin your day too much. If so it'll only be for laughs," Remus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who?" Harry said deflating.

"Tonks."

"Tonks?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. I talked to her briefly today and she told me she'd be happy to chauffer you two to the beach."

"She's going to take us there?"

"I- hm, funny enough I didn't think of that. I don't recall she drives. Hm….well I'll think more on that tomorrow. The point is she'll look out for anyone at the beach who shouldn't be there. She won't get in the middle of your fun; she'll be blended in the background keeping a close on anyone. It's better than some random Auror looking out for you right?"

Harry shrugged. "Suppose so. Alright, that sounds fine. I'll be sure to tell Hermione tomorrow. Unless… do you think she'd be asleep by now?"

"I think so," Remus said raising a brow. It was clear he did not think high of the thought of Harry phoning Hermione at night. "You were both woken up at four in the morning so I know she's only just as tired as you are. Well I think that's all I have to tell you, sleep tight Harry."

Harry nodded and Remus left the room. Harry sighed and tried to fall asleep, which was surprisingly easy after Sabrina decided to purr contently on his chest, her rumbling body lulling him off to sleep without a moment's thought about today's surprising events.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well there you have it, 17. An interesting shocker right? I just thought of it actually days ago. For some reason the quote "You saved my life with that cloak Harry" came into my mind and I could no dismiss it, so I had to write just why Emma would say this and came with this. So ya, it was cool but I hate that it happened on the span of the same night as the previous chapter left off on and that pushes back other things I had planned already another chapter as I really do not want to make this into another 60 chapter story. Way too long. Anyway please review and such- AND CHECK OUT MY NEW VIDEO ON YOUTUBE! Thanks. And send me songs that fit my story!! No one reads my messages do they? (Tear drop…)

Review replies:

Fibinaci: I just love what you said- "A crying baby, the stressed out mum, a crazy godfather or your honey in a swimsuit?" Made me laugh. Of course Harry would choose B! I know, poor poor Remmy. Sooner or later we are going to see his breaking point, ohh that should be fun to write! I just love writing Remus in any situation.

Wonderbee31: I know, I know, it's been almost a year, about time Harry starts to leave his jaw to the floor when he sees Hermione, haha. I'm sure it was mentioned he thought she was pretty chapters ago but c'mon, he's 16, time to kick it up a notch.

Bob: um, there was nothing wrong with what I wrote last chapter. I'm sure any kid who's been abused at any age will be a bit upset if their caregiver starts placing their hands on them when they don't want to, plus Sirius isn't in the right mind, he doesn't know how to handle Harry anymore- of course he's going to try and force Harry to look at him. And anyone at any age can trip over a bucket of water and get their socks wet- that is not a toddler thing at ALL. If you don't understand why Harry is upset don't read. I am not trying to write an emo suicidal Harry damn…

Kaylee-jane-potter: I wrote that Cayden was in this sling thing over Holly's shoulder and Tonks agreed to stick around home for Sirius. How are you surprised Harry doesn't know what classes he's taking? No one did until McGonagall talked to them when they came to school. He and Hermione just bought books for the subjects they already passed so they know they'll be able to take it again this year. And Remus and Dumbledore's conversation wasn't exactly 'serious' I mean, Harry wouldn't get in trouble if he found out but well, you'll see soon. (insert smile)

NALAL: (sniff) writing to you even though you're on holiday. Oh well, you told me you'll read chap 17 as soon as you get back- haha. Ohhh, know I know what you mean about Sirius hurting Harry. Ha, you should've made it clear! Like usual you end up confusing me!! You are welcome for getting the chapter out before you went on holiday; I was committed to doing so. What two songs did you send for the fanfic? What do you mean 'have I forgotten them?' the last song you sent me was the Glasvegas one I think…you only told me about 3 songs. Hm. Well tell me what you mean! Hope you are having a fun time in Turkey! Hope to talk to you as soon as you get back, haha. Toots!

Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Another 15 this week hopefully- you can make it happen! lol bye for now.

_Lots of love and magic and harmony: Rose September 11, 2008_


	18. An Anniversary & Overdue Talk or two

Harry awoke on August the twentieth with a smile on his face

**AN ANNIVERSARY AND OVER-DUE TALK (OR TWO)**

Harry awoke on August the twentieth with a smile on his face. Today was his one year anniversary with his girlfriend Hermione and he couldn't wait for what special events would take place today. Of course he didn't expect much from his family, they weren't really a part of it but he was happy they were happy for him nonetheless.

Harry was sitting at the dining room table enjoying a smoothie (as of now he felt he was getting addicted to the drinks) when the phone rang. Harry smiled when he heard Hermione on the other line.

"Harry, I just talked things over with my parents about our anniversary," Hermione said.

"Didn't you tell them already?"

"Well I did but only briefly. It was hard to hear them through the phone, they're at my Uncle Lee's and it's never quiet there. Anyway, my mum told me she's be more than happy to drive us to the beach," Hermione said happily.

"Really?"

"Yes since you weren't sure Tonks drives or not. She'll drive at your house and pick you and Tonks up and we'll head down to Sheerness beach."

"Sounds great," Harry said, lips around his straw to drink his mashed up strawberry and bananas.

"Don't forget to bring a swimsuit, even if you don't want to swim. You never know, you might. Oh! And bring some money too, there's a great arcade we can have fun at alright?"

"Okay, can't wait," Harry smiled.

"I'm bringing the food so don't worry," Hermione added.

"I know, you already told me."

"Okay, well get ready soon, my mum is coming by your place in around a half hour alright?"

"Alright, alright, I'll see you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye." and they hung up.

"Any changes then?" Remus asked Harry when he saw him hang up.

"Not really, she just told me Emma will take us to the beach and to take along some money 'cause of the arcades and attractions and such there."

"What beach are you going to again?" Holly asked Harry.

"Sheerness beach in Kent."

"Oh, Sheerness? I've been there twice years ago. It was very fun," Holly smiled.

"It was? Well that's great. I'd like to have some fun for once this summer." Harry didn't mean for that to come out so bitterly but it slipped out. "I mean, well, it hasn't been too thrilling so far to be honest."

"We know cub," Remus said looking sincere. "Well make sure you're cleaned up and ready to go soon, Tonks should be stopping by any minute."

Harry nodded and finished his smoothie. "Are you sure she's fine taking us?"

"She is. She knows she'd be the best choice," Remus said.

"Right, well, I'd better get ready."

Harry spent more time making himself look presentable than he ever had in his life- even more for the Yule Ball two years ago. Even though he was going to wear casual clothing that day he still felt he spent longer making sure he looked nice than he did for that grand Christmas dance. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his black Vans trainers, dark washed jeans, white shirt with a buttoned-up red one over it with very faint gold colored twine making a checkered pattern on it. He tried to dress up his hair unsuccessfully before taking a very long time brushing his teeth and flossing, making sure there wasn't a speck of food stuck in his teeth or braces. Harry was about to leave the bathroom when something caught his eye on the bathroom sink. It was a royal blue bottle labeled: _Ebitius' Royal Cologne for Gentlemen_. Turning a bit pink at the thought of it, Harry uncorked the bottle and dabbed some of it on before leaving the room for good.

He waited by the door with Tonks, Hermione's gifts in hand until the sound of knuckles on the door alerted them Emma had arrived. Harry opened the door time later with a smile on his face.

"Hello!" he said brightly to Hermione who was on the other side.

"Hello!" she smiled and Harry dropped his things so he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately. "Happy one year anniversary!" she smiled when they released each other.

"Happy one year to you too!"

"Hello Tonks," Hermione greeted to the pink-haired woman.

"How are you Hermione?" Tonks winked. "Ready to have some fun at the sea side?"

"Are we ever," Harry said, arm still around her.

"Then lets get going." They piled into Emma's car and she drove off. They were lucky there wasn't any traffic to speak of as they reached Kent to go to the beach and it was around 10:30 when they arrived. Hermione thanked her mother for the lift and grabbed some things from the trunk and followed Tonks with Harry to the beach.

"Alright you kids, I don't want to rain on your parade today but I do need to keep an eye out for you alright?" Tonks began, brining them to a shadowed area away from everyone to speak.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"You're allowed to do anything you please. Go for a swim, get a tan, go to the arcade, whatever but you have to tell me first that you're going to do anything alright? I don't want to sound like a mother hen but for safety measures I need to know where you're going to be always alright? I'll blend into the muggles so no one suspects anything but please tell me if your going to change location alight?" Tonks explained with such a seriousness Harry had never seen.

"Of course," Harry nodded obediently.

"Thank-you. Remember, your parents are coming by to pick you two up and drop you off home around 5 PM okay?"

They nodded again. Tonks smiled. "Now go get lost you two."

Harry and Hermione smiled but took each other's hand and headed down to the water and sand. There weren't many people at the beach that day which Harry was happy about. He'd like to spend his very first anniversary away from as many people as possible. Hermione found a nice spot for them to sit and unfolded a large blanket and beach umbrella and sat down. Harry sat down next to her. They looked at each other nervously and it suddenly felt as awkward around each other as it did when they were first going out. They smiled and gave nervous laughter to one another.

Finally Hermione took in a deep breath and said, "Again, I don't know why we're so nervous around each other."

"Yeah, I know," Harry agreed.

Hermione looked around. "Well, what would you like to do?"

"Um, I dunno…um, well I have a gift for you so um, if you want to do that first," he said, brandishing a box to her.

She smiled. "I have something for you too! Let's exchange gifts then."

Harry smiled and nodded and they swiped gifts with one another. They looked at each other for a second, giggled again and tore into their gifts. Hermione held in her hands a simple green top and a pair of pretty pink earrings shaped into daisies.

"I know it's nothing romantic but I saw that top and thought you'd look good in it"- Harry stammered.

Hermione smiled. "It's perfect- thank-you"- she kissed his cheek. "Do you like what I got you?"

"Yeah!" Harry said, holding out a handsome new schoolbag made from rich brown leather.

"I know what I got you isn't romantic either but I thought you could do with a new bag. You're old one was ready to do it in. oh- and look inside," Hermione added.

Harry opened it up to see a box inside the bag. It was a small helping of chocolates. "Aw, thanks." He kissed her too.

"Just don't tell Daddy I gave you them," she winked.

"Will do," Harry smiled.

They sat again, silence between them. Hermione looked at Harry five minutes later. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"I already told you no."

"Well at least dip your toes in the water. You can't go to a beach and not touch the water."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on," Hermione insisted firmly.

Harry sighed but stood up, took off the jeans he was wearing that revealed the swim trunks underneath, then took off his shirt very subconsciously as well as his shoes and socks and hurried after Hermione. They walked along the beach, their ankles being submerged under the untimely water making them both jump whenever the water hit their skin.

"It's really cold!" Hermione clinging to Harry.

Harry did his boyfriend duty of reassuring her although he couldn't complain- the water was very very cold. They both had a fun time however running with the water, later splashing each other with it and laughing happily. After doing this for almost an hour they decided it was time for lunch. Hermione had paced up some fried chicken and mashed potatoes and a small chocolate cake for them to share for lunch. Although grateful for his favorite food Harry had to use a fork to scrape off all the meat from the chicken because it was too hard to eat on its own.

After lunch the two went to the arcade which Hermione insisted Harry had to do to 'let loose' and 'have fun'. Tonks followed the teenagers wherever they went, always blending in with the crowd. Thankfully they were never spotted by anyone who might have been a Death Eater in disguise and when 5 o'clock rolled around all was well for them to be picked up.

"Hey Tonks?" Harry said, turning to the witch while they waited for the Granger car to drive up.

"Yes kid?"

Harry's stomach clenched- kid and kiddo were his pet names by Sirius and Tonks but Tonks wasn't around as often as he was so he never heard the name allowed often. Harry swallowed, shaking off the feeling. "How were we going to get to Sheerness beach if Emma couldn't take us?"

Tonks leaned back into the wall. "Well I was just thinking about side-along apparition," she said fairly.

"Oh, well thank god Emma was able to take us, I don't fancy that at all," Harry said thankfully.

The Granger car pulled up to where the three were standing and Daniel got out to open the door to allow them in. "Did you two have fun today?" he asked the teenagers.

"Oh yes, Harry had a great time didn't he?" Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"I did, I really did. Even though the weather was a bit chilled later on in the day it was still fun. At least it didn't rain."

Daniel smiled then turned to Tonks who was still standing outside. "Are you coming Tonks?"

"Oh no, I have a few other things to do tonight so you don't need to drop me off anywhere but thanks." She waved a hand to Harry and Hermione and walked off.

"Oh Harry, I hope you don't mind stopping by at my brother's house for a short while? We're staying there and well, you'll see," Daniel smiled as they entered London.

Harry stole a questionable glance at Hermione before looking at the man. "Oh, erm, I guess not."

"Great," Daniel beamed and turned back in his seat.

"Why does he want me to go to his brother's house?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said looking just as confused as he did. She sincerely hoped it was only for a short while, she knew Harry did not want to be around all her cousin's and the noise, having gotten all of that at home with Cayden each night.

Emma pulled up into Daniel's bother Lee's house not long after and they all got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Daniel opened it with a key and walked into the house. It was darker than usual.

"Where are Uncle Lee and everyone?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Oh, out. Follow us into the dining room…" Daniel said with a mysterious glint in his eye and turned the left corner into the dining room.

Harry and Hermione both gasped at what they saw. The table was dressed in fancy cloth and glowing candles with pretty plates waiting to be filled.

"Dad…" Hermione said mouth in a little O.

"Like it? I explained to Uncle Lee and Aunt Jenny it was your one year anniversary today and how your mother and I wanted to do something special for you then, weeks before today. Well, since our house is still being repaired he told us we could do something here tonight and he and Jenny will take the kids out somewhere," Daniel explained.

"So we decided to throw you two a nice dinner," Emma chimed in.

"My goodness, you didn't have to," Hermione said.

"Yes we did. As your parents Hermione, and your future in-laws Harry," Daniel winked at Harry causing him to turn scarlet. "-it's our job to do something nice like this for you. Don't fret, it's only dinner."

Hermione and Harry shared an embarrassed smile but sat down at the nicely decorated table. Daniel and Emma served up some nice salad and some very fancy tasting soup and left the couple to themselves. Harry looked over at Hermione who was slurping her soup. Harry moved his spoon in his bowl around a few times.

"Sorry about this," Harry said softly, indicating the hot food.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"The soup, sorry about it."

"Why?"

"Well it's obvious why you mum and dad served us soup Hermione. They know I can't eat anything real tough or whatever like steak or pork or whatever."

Hermione smiled. "It's fine Harry, really. The soup is very delicious and filling."

"I know but if I didn't have these"- Harry flashed his braces. "We could be having something like ribs or I dunno, some other kind of meat."

Hermione sighed. "It really doesn't matter Harry. I don't blame you for a minute. Besides, there are bits of chicken in the soup, see?" she scooped out a tiny piece of chicken.

"Yes well"-

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay, okay, don't be angry with me," Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked at him. "Did you have a fun time today?"

"The best," Harry smiled. "Thanks for the idea; it was a perfect one for our one year celebration with each other."

"It was wasn't it? See, you don't have to enjoy the water to not have fun at the beach. I don't fancy it much myself," Hermione stuck up her nose.

"You don't?"

"I don't. Well the pool is good and fun but the beach, well, it's more unclean. So many people there are doing who knows what. Plus all the little things floating in the ocean that can get washed up on the sand. It's not too pleasant."

Harry smiled at the cute look his girlfriend wore whenever she looked disdainful. The two finished up their meal, and had it finished off with a delicious key lime cheesecake.

"Mum, I didn't know you could bake so well! Not that you don't, I mean, you say so yourself," Hermione noted indicating the cake.

Emma looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, to tell you the truth your Aunt Jenny made the cake. She knows I can't bake as well so she thought she should make a cake for you two."

"But she doesn't even know me," Harry said.

"She met you last year when we visited remember Harry? She thought you were a very sweet boy. When I told her that you were indeed Hermione's boyfriend she became very excited and thought she should bake her famous cheesecake for you," Emma said.

"Really? Well than thank her for me," Harry smiled.

Harry stayed over at Lee and Jenny Granger's house until around 10:30 PM; Lee and Jenny had returned home with their kids and hour before then. Only when Daniel looked at the clock he noticed the time and yelped.

"We need to get you two home. Well, you to your Aunt Amy's Hermione, and you Harry, home," Daniel said grabbing his car keys.

Harry and Hermione sighed, stopped playing table tennis in the basement, said good-bye to everyone and drove off.

"You kids must be exhausted," Daniel noted twenty minutes later.

"Oh, I'm alright, are you?" Hermione shrugged looking at Harry.

"I'm fine. A bit tired but fine."

Daniel smiled and listened to the teenagers as they recounted their favorite parts of the day. All too soon they reached #31 and Harry sighed.

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry." they shared a very heated kiss before thanking each other for their gifts, Harry to Daniel for the ride and Harry walked into his house.

Remus looked up tiredly from around his post on the sofa when Harry walked in. "There you are Harry, it's almost midnight."

"Sorry," Harry apologized; setting down his bag he had taken with him to the beach at the stairs.

Remus sighed but smiled and got up to face him. "Did you have a nice time?" he whispered.

"Why are you talking so quiet?" Harry said back.

"Everyone's already asleep in bed. I thought I'd better wait for you to show up."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I had a great time actually. Defiantly the highlight of this crappy summer."

Remus didn't look too affected that Harry had just 'cursed.' "Well c'mon; time to get you into bed mister. It's way late."

"I know, I'm tired myself and my feet hurt from walking around all day."

Remus followed Harry up the stairs (not before turning out every light downstairs) and was waiting for Harry to show up in his bedroom after he had brushed his teeth. Harry flopped on his bed and let out a content sigh. It felt nice to relax finally.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to recall the events of today," Harry told Remus who was watching him. "I'm really tired."

"Oh it's alright; you can tell me everything tomorrow." Remus looked over and eyed something that was poking out of Harry's bag. He smiled. "Where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?"

"That- that dragon it looks like."

Harry turned a bit pink. "Oh it's nothing, just a stuffed dragon I won at the arcade. I tried to give it to Hermione but she didn't want it, she doesn't fancy dragons."

Remus smiled. "Well then good-night cub. See you in the morning."

Harry nodded, rolled over and fell asleep. The next few days went by and nothing exciting happened on them except if you would count a failed tutoring lesson with Hermione over the phone about reading. Hermione had phoned Harry to help him out with reading but she had such a hard time understanding him over the phone for his lisp was really getting in the way they dropped it and decided to leave it for another day, both too giggly to continue. But the next day was a great disaster even though something remarkable happened in the morning.

Poppy had come over early in the morning to check Sirius out and was very pleased to note he was improving greatly and would no longer have terrors on his brain when he slept and his memory was surfacing quicker than before and it was easy to hold a conversation with him without him wondering who or what was happening, plus she deemed it safe to have him out in public now. As wonderful as this sounded Harry was still upset- this did not include how Sirius' rage would be and when he asked the nurse about this, she sighed and told Harry that in time it would get better but nothing would change as of now.

With that in mind Sirius opted to talk friendly with Harry again but it got so out of hand that Harry had to run up into his room and lock the door. When a concerned Holly went to see what was wrong Harry began yelling at her, telling her to mind her own business and leave him alone which only resulted in her shouting back at him. Remus who was downstairs sighed when he heard the two of them arguing upstairs. Growling at the fact that they have been biting at each other's necks more often lately he figured he should do what he was there for and break them up.

"What's going on here?" Remus sighed leaning on the wall as he looked at the boy and woman.

"She won't respect my privacy!" Harry screamed, pointing at his healer.

"I was only trying to see what was wrong! Do you not want someone there to help you out when you're upset?" Holly said wildly.

"I obviously don't or I wouldn't be angry with you would I?" Harry snapped.

"Harry," Remus said warningly.

"Oh my god will you stop taking her side already?!" Harry shouted.

"I'm not on anyone's side, you know better than to not yell in this house."

"I'm not a bloody five-year-old! I'll yell if I damn well please if it means getting my point across! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of her"- he spat nastily at Holly. "-trying to fix everything! I'm sick of her thinking she can easily wipe away my tears or help me or whatever! I'm sick of her not doing anything away from the damn baby! I'm not her son but I don't want her to spend all her time with him even when he's asleep! She doesn't do shit around the house or clean or anything! Every time I'm here you tell me to do this or do that and when I ask why Holly can't your excuse is 'she's with the baby!' Cayden doesn't need two eyes watching him 24/7! I'm not jealous of him one bit but how can you let your son go one day if you're looking at him so often? It sickens me! No matter what goes on in this house I'm always at fault!" Harry was screaming.

"Harry, stop this right now," Remus said sternly.

"Oh my god are you even listening to me? I'm not at fault! Either Holly's yelling at me or Sirius is and when you find it out Remus you immediately scold me for it! Does it not bother you that she's up here trying to force crap out of me when I don't want to talk? Huh? My door is closed for a reason, leave me alone!" Harry finished.

Remus and Holly looked at him shocked. Harry rubbed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I don't want to yell but I have to. I'm not allowed to be on my own anymore it seems, it bugs Sirius and Holly too much. I'm just saying I don't want to be the only one who thinks like this anymore. I thought you were on my side," Harry said calmly turning to Remus.

"What?"

"And I know you still are but you're too afraid to show it. You know how Holly's been acting since she moved here and more importantly since she brought the baby home. I think it's about time you tell her how you really feel," Harry said darkly then slammed the door on their faces.

Holly looked at Remus who looked a bit shocked. "What does he mean by that?" she asked, looking at the werewolf squarely.

Remus bit his lip but then sighed and ran a hand in his hair. "Um, well, the thing is Holly... how do I put this? Well, I think I need to speak to you for a moment…"

Holly looked confused but followed Remus downstairs. Remus looked like he was having a small battle inside himself, trying to see how best to say what it was he wanted to say. "Well let's get this out in the open then. Well, you see um, well first, I love to have you here," Remus began. "You are a wonderful person who I know knows what she wants and is very smart and does not want to take advantage of anything."

"Okay…"

"But lately, I mean, ever since the baby came home you sort of been jumping down everyone's throats," Remus said carefully.

"Oh I have?" she raised a brow.

"Yes, and I know you're under a lot of stress but the thing is, well, Harry sort of had a point. You don't need to be around the baby 24/7 and you aren't really doing anything to keep your stay here, understand? I mean you don't need to pay rent or whatever here, that wouldn't be right but I would wish you took some time off with Cayden and maybe help around the house. Just simple things," Remus said.

"But Cayden"-

"Cayden will be alright, believe me. You could place him in a little bouncy seat or something while you work. I'll even look after him, I don't mind at all. I just don't want you to snap so much at Harry. He has a right to do things or not do things and I would wish you respected his privacy."

"But all I wanted to do was talk to him," Holly frowned.

"I know that but you know the stress and frustration he's under when it revolves around Sirius. You know they had an argument and after what Sirius did to Harry not long ago I would think it's wise to have Harry think about things on his own. What Sirius did to him really hurt him and I can't see him getting over it any time soon. Sirius might not remember it but Harry does and he always will. I really don't think Harry's up to talking his problems over about his godfather. This whole year has been tough for the both of them and I think it's best to just have the two of them work it out on their own," Remus finished.

"But"-

"I know you want to be there for Harry and I know he doesn't mind it at all. He loves your company; we both know how you bonded earlier this summer. Harry doesn't hate you, he just wishes you wouldn't get your nose into everything he says or does. He's not one who's up to coddling whenever it's available."

"I don't want to coddle him, no, I was just hoping he'd talk to me like he used to. I made him a promise back when it was confirmed he was going to get braces. In Daniel's office Harry said that £3,500 would be too much to spend on just for himself for the treatment but I had to tell him he means just as much as the baby. It's so hard to make him feel as important and my heart goes to him. I told him I would never put Cayden before him if something happens. That's not right. I don't want to play favorites. I know Harry's not my son but well, as the years go by I hope that we can become close enough so that maybe he wont mind me thinking of him as my son," Holly frowned.

Remus sighed. "I know, I know he won't mind having another person there in his life and since you're the mother of his godfather's child you're always going to be a part of Harry's life from now on. But, well, you should just take it in steps alright? You don't need to be there for Harry all the time. He has me and well, he'll have Sirius hopefully soon enough. Plus there's Hermione and her parents and the Weasleys and everyone. He's just not one to talk about his feelings. Harry's gotten better at it but he's still not going to spill the beans at a moment's notice. Just, give him some breathing room alright?"

Holly sighed but nodded. "I'll try. I know what you're trying to say, I really do. I just love Cayden so much, I didn't want Harry or you or anyone to be bothered by it."

Remus smiled. "It's alright. Lily couldn't get enough of Harry when he first arrived either. She would want him in her sight at all times, especially with James as his father and Sirius always popping by, she didn't feel it was safe to leave Harry alone. Let others in on the joy of your baby too."

"If you mean my mother"- Holly snapped.

"No! No, I know you, well you aren't speaking to her still," Remus said with difficulty. Then an idea popped in his mind. "Hey, what would you say to going out for a bit tomorrow? With Sirius and myself?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it will be great. Sirius is now able to be around the public and it would do us all some good. We can just go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or something but to get away from home for a bit is a very healthy thing to do. You haven't been out since you had Cayden."

"But what about the kids?" Holly asked.

"I could ask Molly if she wouldn't mind stopping by. She's only had seven kids of her own, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with a teenager and a baby. Plus Harry doesn't need watching, he's sixteen."

Holly looked hesitant. "I don't know Remus…"

"C'mon, every mother has to be apart from their baby sometime so they can focus on other things. It won't be for long, maybe a couple hours."

"Well…" she looked at him, he looked almost desperate. "Well I suppose it would be alright, I mean, I know nothing will happen."

"Great, I need to first see if Molly wants to come over. If not I don't see the harm just bringing Harry and Cayden to the Weasleys."

"They are a great family but I don't like the idea of so many people being around Cayden, he didn't enjoy it too much on Harry's birthday," Holly said looking worried.

Remus nodded and went to fire-call Molly. It was 10:30 PM that night when Harry heard Remus call his name from downstairs. Sighing Harry went to see what he was called for. He saw Remus, Sirius and Holly sitting on the sofa apparently waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking suspicious.

"It's nothing to worry about Harry, I just thought it would be nice to have a bit of a talk before we all went to bed," Remus said casually.

Harry didn't say anything but sat down on the loveseat across the sofa where Cayden was currently at, propped up by a thick blanket, looking around curiously. Harry couldn't help but give off a tiny grin at the sight of the baby in his monkey print pajamas before turning back to his guardians.

"Well as you know there have been quiet a few arguments in this house lately and I'd like to make a few things clear," Remus began.

Harry frowned but looked at him, leaning into the loveseat.

"We have all been breaking out into arguments over the smallest things and I really think we are all old enough to not let certain things get to us so easily. Holly, we all understand you have been very tired and stressed out since the baby came home but I have a solution to that. Like I explained earlier you and Harry brought it up as well, you do not need to be around Cayden all the time. Allow others to look after him for a while so you can relax. You deserve it," Remus said.

Holly turned a bit pink. "He's only a month old…"

"Sirius and myself have been around Harry since he was days old and he turned out fine," Remus winked at Harry. "Plus allow Harry some one-on-one time with Cayden, Cayden needs to know he has an older brother to look up to in his life and he won't know Harry exists if he's never around him."

"I- I suppose I'd like to get to know him and him know me sometime," Harry mumbled.

Holly sighed. "I guess you have a point. I mean, I have family and friends I would love to see again who I know are wondering about me. I know you can all take care of Cayden for some time."

"And above anything allow me to spend time with him!" Sirius explained. "For Pete's sake I'm the kid's father! I'm his father and I probably only spent some alone time with him two times! He needs to know he has a daddy!"

Holly's eyes were burning and she nodded. "You're right, I'm so sorry Sirius, I've been so selfish. It's just- having a baby is such a wonderful feeling and I sort of forgotten I'm not the only person in his life."

Sirius hugged her and kissed her head. "I know Hols, it's okay."

Remus sighed and turned to Sirius. "You Sirius need to do something too. You need to recognize when it is okay and not okay to talk to people, particularly Harry."

Harry felt his face burn.

"Now that you're mind is well, healing you should recognize when it's okay to do things or say things. I don't want to scold you or anything," he added looking at Sirius who was glaring at him. "But well, if you remember anything that happened to Harry last year well, you shouldn't treat him the way you have been."

"What happened to him last year?" Sirius demanded.

"We already went over this Sirius," Remus hissed at him.

"I know we did but he seems pretty okay now."

"Harry's not one to talk and forgive so easily. Don't force him to talk friendly to you, you really frightened him last week," Remus glared.

"I'm okay," Harry said softly but no one seemed to hear him.

"It was an accident," Sirius said.

"Well don't try and drag him down here and say how sorry you are then get angry when he tries to run off like you did earlier. You raise your voice at him and begin to shout when he's with you. He's been abused; he doesn't need to be yelled at for no reason anymore."

"Alright, fine," Sirius said.

"And Harry," Remus said turning to him.

"What? What have I been doing wrong?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing"-

"I already told you what's been on my mind this afternoon," Harry said stubbornly.

"And you made some great points. I just don't want you to place the blame on everyone else alright?"

"I haven't been."

"Well for future reference then," Remus said simply. "I do not want you to slam doors either. I know you're upset but do not immediately slam the doors on everyone's face alright? You already know that's one of the rules of the house."

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of 'rules.'

"Do not jump down everyone's throats, particularly Holly's alright? I know you two have grown more comfortable around each other but you don't need to yell to prove a point. You are almost an adult so I want you to resolve your problems in such a way alright? No more sulking away from anyone, I would like you to talk things over with the person you're having a problem with. Who knows, you might resolve a problem quicker if you talk through it calmly. I know I wrote something like that in that book I wrote months ago," Remus added raising a brow, making Harry feel guilty.

"And lastly for everyone, I want you all to respect each other's privacy. If it is obvious someone doesn't want to talk or do something because they are bothered do not pester them into doing so. You should give each person ten minutes to cool off if they are in their room. If the door is closed for more than ten minutes it means that they do not wish to talk. If you do feel ready to apologize or talk or anything before then, well please do. Is that understood?" Remus said looking around at everyone.

Harry nodded although he had the feeling a lot of these new rules were being placed only for his benefit. He was lucky that school would be starting in a week so he wouldn't have to deal with this. Remus however seemed to be reading his mind.

"These rules are affective all the time, even when some people return home from school or a holiday," Remus said looking at Harry briefly.

"Remus you're talking to us as if we were kids," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry if I am but it's been proven the most effective way to get a point across is to be calm about it," Remus said simply. He looked around at each other. "Does everyone agree with these changes?"

Harry, Holly and Sirius all cast a look at each other but nodded.

"You already went over some of this with us though," Holly put in.

"I know but Harry wasn't here with us yet so I'm asking him above anyone. Well I'm going to write down these changes and post them in the kitchen so you will all know what' s to be expected. Again sorry if I'm talking as if you are kids but well, two in a half of us are anyway," Remus said winking at Sirius.

"Oh ha-ha Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I am not the other half thank-you very much."

"Right, well I think its time we all get to bed. Oh! I almost forgot, Harry, we have something else to say," Remus said when everyone was about to get to their feet.

"Yes?" Harry sighed.

"Tomorrow Holly, Sirius and I are going to go out for a little bit."

"What?" had he heard correctly?

"Yes, only to Hogsmeade and head to headquarters' for a bit to talk with Dumbledore."

"Okay…"

"So Molly is going to be stopping by here to look after you and Cayden."

"Whoa, look after me? I hardly don't think I need looking after," Harry spat.

"Right, sorry sorry. I meant to look after Cayden. She'll be here while we're out. It's only healthy for Holly to get out for a bit and trust others with the baby."

"Why can't we just go to the Weasleys?" Harry asked looking irritated.

"You could but you wouldn't have too much fun there. Arthur is taking Ron and Ginny to their aunt's for a last-minute get-together."

"Why tomorrow?"

Remus shrugged. "I didn't make the plans. That's what Molly told me. You know them, they have a huge family, there are many who want Ron and Ginny to visit before school next week."

Harry sighed. He knew his anniversary would be the last fun thing he would be doing this summer. "Fine. Can I go to bed now?"

Remus nodded and Harry wasted no time to do so. Harry was now in his bed looking up at the dark ceiling, highly irritated. He wanted to have peace in the house but the way Remus was talking was highly annoying. He was not a little boy who needed to be told what was right and wrong. There was nothing wrong with snapping at Holly now and again. She was beginning to get to him with the way she yelled back at him too. Then again he knew the baby was the main reason she was like this and hoping that being away from Cayden for a while would cheer her up, Harry thought there might be light at the end of the tunnel after all. Also knowing that he felt ridiculous being afraid of his godfather and it was high time he sat and listened to what Sirius had to say, Harry went to bed feeling that tomorrow would indeed be the start of a new beginning for everyone in the house.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

There ya go, chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed. It felt nice to write Harry's outburst about how things have been in the home, hope it felt nice to read. I have a brand-new video up on youtube! Please PLEASE go watch it as well as my HHR video and tell me what you think! PLEASE. Thank-you. Really, go watch. See you for chapter 19. School will finally be starting in around 2 chapters and I am really looking forward to it! Knowing a few things that will be happening… tee hee. Also let us wish our Hermione Granger a happy birthday for today is her birthday! So happy birthday Hermione! We love you! haha Leave reviews, toots.

Review replies:

Omega13: no Harry's cloak was not lost in the fire. I knew I should've said that in the last chapter or even this! No it was not. Emma had it with her when she flooed to #31.

Fibinaci: what did you mean when you said Hermione's dad would have had a different opinion about Harry and Hermione sharing a bed? That he would find it humorous or what? Because he would tease them a bit about it. Ha, it was fun to write Harry forgetting their anniversary. Not even TBWL can remember such things.

Wonderbee31: I might be slow but what did you mean Hermione might be asking Harry questions he shouldn't answer?

Kaylee-jane-potter: Argh yet again I forget to add something. I wanted to have the firefighters notice the fire was started in several different places but forgot. Damn. I suspect the DE's didn't want to go for the 'big bait' just yet and attack Hermione. Trying to attack her mother might wake up some people and Harry realize that not even her parents are safe. I think an attack on Hermione would just be too huge as of then. Attacking her parents would be a bit of a tease.

Uthatoken: Well if you've been reading every chapter you'll notice Sirius is slowly but surely getting better. And in this it's mentioned he's healing. Thanks for you kind comment about me having talent (insert smiley)

Right, that's it then. Come back for chapter 19. uuumm, yeah… blackcmagic67 where are you? (sobs) anyway, see you next time.

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose September 19, 2008_


	19. Visits with 'Family'

When Harry went downstairs for breakfast the next day he saw a frantic Holly running around trying to do things

**VISITS WITH 'FAMILY'**

When Harry went downstairs for breakfast the next day he saw a frantic Holly running around trying to do things. Harry shared a raised eyebrow look with Remus before tucking into his porridge. Sirius finally got up to tell his girlfriend to settle down at that Molly would gladly take care of anything that needed taking care of.

"See what staying home all day does to you?" Sirius said. "You need to get away for a while and not fret over anything."

Holly glared at him but finally took a seat and began to eat as well.

"So uh, when are you leaving?" Harry asked simply.

"Maybe in another hour or two," Remus answered.

Harry nodded.

"Do you not want us to leave?" Remus frowned.

"What? What gives you that idea?"

"Just a general question."

"I'm fine with you leaving, really, I am," Harry said straightforwardly.

"Oh that's nice," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Harry smiled the first general smile from his godfather in months. "I mean, we all know Holly needs time away from Cayden and now that Sirius can be in public…"

"Alright, I believe you," Remus said and went back to his toast.

Around 10 AM Holly, Sirius and Remus were all ready to leave. They were in the living room as was Harry waiting for Molly to arrive by floo. Harry was currently on the floor bonding with Cayden. They were both on a very soft and large blanket and Cayden was busy trying to move around, lying on his stomach while Harry lay out on his own stomach in front of him making faces. Holly had explained to him earlier the importance of 'tummy-time' for infants and thought it would be the perfect thing to do for the boys to get to know each other. While Remus stood by the floo he smiled as he surveyed the room. Holly and Sirius were on the sofa laughing at one another in a way only lovers did and Harry generally looked happy as he entertained baby Cayden on the floor. This was a scene Remus had been hoping and striving for for a month and finally it seemed to be taking hold.

The fire grate suddenly burst into green flames and Molly Weasley stepped out looking winded as usual. She smiled when she saw everyone. "Hello, I hope I'm not too late."

"Actually you're just fine," Remus said returning the smile.

"I figured everyone here has been a bit busy so I made you all some banana bread and biscuits," Molly said happily, holding out the two containers in her hands.

"Aw, thanks so much Molly," Holly smiled.

Remus took the food to the kitchen. Meanwhile Molly looked around. "And where's little Cayden?" she spotted Harry and the baby on the floor. Harry sat up and smiled at Molly who gasped but recovered quickly then went to pick up the baby. Harry knew she had seen his braces and grumbled and pulled his lips closed.

When Remus returned Holly was telling Molly everything she could think of about Cayden and how to look after him.

"Now after lunch I usually put him down for a nap, so don't be surprised when he starts to get fussy around 12:30 or so. I already changed his nappy twenty minutes ago so you don't have to worry about that at the moment. I have his bottle in the fridge on the first shelf. The milk is in the green bottle alright? Now you don't have to worry about bathing him, I did it last night- he was a real mess. He's beginning to make all sorts of cooing sounds and gurgling so he'll be able to express how he feels about things so you aren't as confused. Harry's been really great so far today about entertaining him so just allow them to mingle, they _are_ brothers after all so they need to bond and"- Holly was saying breathlessly.

"Holly, Holly dear, relax. In case you have forgotten I birthed seven children myself- six of them boys so I know full well how to look after a baby boy," Molly said reassuringly.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Holly smiled still as breathless.

"Well then if that's it…"

"It is," Remus said before Holly could say anymore. "Don't worry about us; we won't be gone for long. If you need us contact headquarters', I don't know when we'll be there exactly but we will be stopping by there sometime today. We might be home around 3:30 or so."

Molly nodded and everyone said good-bye before walking out the door. Molly looked back to the living room where Harry was now taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, do you want to continue playing with Cayden?" Molly asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine."

Molly nodded and took a seat next to him, Cayden in her lap. Harry could feel her eyes on him so he looked at his knees. He knew what was on her mind and was tired of having the subject brought up by people. Finally Molly could not hold in what she was thinking about any longer.

"What on earth is on your teeth Harry dear?" her voice entered his ears finally.

"Um, they're muggle things, you wouldn't know what they are…" was the best thing for him to say.

"Hmm," Molly frowned. "Ron did mention to me you would look different this school year. What are they called?"

"Er- braces," Harry said quietly.

"Braces? Well that's just silly. There is no way someone would walk around with such things on their teeth," she tittered.

"Yeah they would, muggles all over the world wear them. My mum wore them," Harry said defensively.

"Well I'm not trying to say anything wrong about you or your mother dear, I just find them a bit well, different…"

"Yeah well since I've been living as a muggle most of my life I don't really mind. I've seen people wearing them my whole life."

"And they- they do what exactly?"

"Straighten teeth."

Molly smiled. "Straighten teeth? Surely not in such a complicated way. How on earth can you achieve results like that?"

Harry gave her a simple overview on the components in his mouth. She still looked disdainful. "_Humph_, muggles and their wires and metals. Arthur only knows full well how many things made up with these two appliances."

Harry didn't know what to say to this so he just shrugged. Trying to fill in the void of turning pink and there being any awkward moments between the two Harry asked her about how the family was getting along. Molly smiled and went into detail about Arthur's new job, what Bill had been doing for Gringott's bank, the progress Fred and George were making on their joke shop in Diagon Alley and what Ron and Ginny had been up to. Harry returned what had been happening around him, ending in his and Hermione's anniversary. Molly smiled when he explained but he could not help but notice she didn't look too thrilled.

It was soon lunch time and Molly whipped up some great beef stew for Harry and herself although Harry had troubles eating the beef. He ended up having to leave as soon as he was finished and floss for fifteen minutes. At around 2:30 that afternoon Molly noticed how messy Harry's hair was and offered for her to trim it for him. Harry was more than willing, his hair had been bugging him for some time now, his spring haircut seemed so long ago. Molly ended up trimming a lot of his hair off, making it almost as short as it was when Tonks mistakenly cut it last summer but Harry did not mind. He was thankful for his head to feel a lot cooler.

When Remus, Holly and Sirius returned at 4 PM Harry was upstairs in his room with Cayden on his bed, again having some more tummy-time with him. Harry smiled when Cayden made cute little cooing sounds and his tongue refluxed a bit.

"Hey Cayden- Cayden! Look at me- hey there!" Harry was saying, waving a hand in front of the infant's face with a smile. At this Cayden let out a high pitched squeal and smiled. Harry's eyes went wide for a bit. "Wow, did you just smile Cayden? Did you just smile?" the baby of course did not answer but only wiggled around a bit more on Harry's owl print blanket. Harry smiled and lifted the child in his arms. "Want to tell Mummy? Mummy just got home," and walked downstairs with the baby on his chest.

"Hello," Holly smiled when she saw the boys come downstairs.

"Guess what? Cayden just smiled!" Harry said walking to his guardians.

"Oh my goodness, did he really?" Sirius said beaming and took the infant from Harry's arms. "Hey there buddy! Did you just smile for Harry? Did you? Hm?"

"I didn't know babies smiled so early," Harry commented as he watched Cayden's parents fawn over him.

"They usually do when they reach a month old," Holly said. "You must have done something to make him happy then Harry."

"Yeah, it was this I think. Hey Cayden! Cayden! Look at me!" Harry waved his hand in front of his face but the baby did not seem to notice. "Oh, well he just did it a minute ago."

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time to make him smile again," Holly grinned.

"Not really, school starts next week."

"Well you can try it over the holidays. How was everything then today?" Holly asked around to Molly and Harry.

"Oh we had a nice time. Harry and I told each other the latest about what's been happening in our homes and I trimmed Harry's hair if you didn't notice," Molly said looking at the teenager.

Remus rubbed his chin then ran his fingers in the very short hair- so short his fingers didn't have a whole lot of room to roam. "Hm, surprised you allowed her to do it this short Harry."

"Yeah well, might as well have it short before winter comes along and my head will freeze."

"And I made some stew for lunch. Harry didn't seem to eat a lot of it," Molly frowned.

Harry turned a bit pink and glared. He did eat enough or he wouldn't feel full. Holly quickly wiped the concerned look on her face before turning back to Molly. They talked a bit more before saying good-bye and Molly flooed back home. Later that night Harry was in his room reading when he heard the phone.

"Damn Hermione, can't I read in peace?" Harry grumbled to himself when he heard it. A few seconds later Remus was walking in his room and handing him the phone.

"I should just install the phone line up here as the Grangers are the only ones who call us," Remus said before walking out.

Harry gave him a guilty smile but picked up the phone. "Hello Hermione."

"Oh how did you know it was me?" she said on the other line.

"Please, you know you're the only one who calls me," Harry rolled his eyes, leaving a bookmark in his book and setting it aside.

"True."

"So, whath's- storry- fuck, sorry, what's up?" Harry said impatiently trying to rid his lisp that came up at random times in his speech each day.

He knew she was smiling on the other end. "Oh, well my parents as well as myself were wondering if you'd like to spend the night tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean? Like, at your Uncle Lee's house?" Harry frowned.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Our house was finished in reconstruction yesterday!" Hermione said happily.

"Whoa, it was? Really?"

"Yes! Well since wizards fixed it up they were able to do it in no time at all. Of course authorities are still wondering how one candle could have made such dramatic mess in other parts of the home as well but, Mum still wants to stick to her story."

Harry smiled.

"So anyway, do you want to come over tomorrow? Since school will be starting soon?"

"Yeah I do," Harry smiled. "I'll ask Remus but I know he'll say yes. What are we going to be doing then?"

"My parents really want to go out to eat with you again. Plus we were thinking of taking you to the cinema then well, anything else you'd like to do."

"Sounds great! Just a sec…" Harry went and found his uncle downstairs and asked him if he could go over to the Grangers tomorrow.

"I guess so. I mean term begins soon anyway so it might be the last time you can come over. Sure, why not?"

"Thanks Moony!" Harry said and ran back up to his room. "I can come over Hermione."

"That's great! My parents will be so happy! As will I of course," she added.

"Are you sure its okay for me to come over? I mean, don't you want to have time with just them after your house has been rebuilt?"

"Really Harry its okay. You know how much my mum and dad love you."

"Alright then."

"Great. My parents will pick you up as soon as they get off work, just like last year."

"Alright. Can't wait. Anything you'd like me to bring over?"

Hermione scrunched her face in thought as she lay on her bed. "Your trunks? And your toothbrush stuff. I can't think of anything else."

"Great. Well see you tomorrow then."

"See you. I love you."

"I love you too. 'Night," and they hung up. Still feeling a tad guilty about hanging around at the Granger's so often this summer Harry went to get ready for bed.

Harry had a bit of troubles falling asleep that night. It was around midnight and he heard very faint voice coming from Holly's bedroom. They sounded like Remus and Holly but he could not make them out. He knew they were not being as careful of talking loudly for it was midnight and they figured Harry had been asleep for he had gone to bed two hours ago. Whatever it was it seemed to sound like they were in an argument. He wondered about what, but he wasn't nosey so he tried to concentrate on other things. (AKA, how sweet and innocent and beautiful Hermione looked while she was running along the shore in her bikini at Sheerness Beach). Not long after Cayden began to cry and again it felt as if it was the day after he was brought home a month ago.

Harry walked blearily down to the kitchen the next morning, yawning and rubbing impatiently at his eyes as he took a bowl and scooped porridge from the pot on the stove into it, sprinkled sugar on top, grabbed a goblet of apple juice and sat down and began to eat. Again his family looked just as tired and weary as they blindly ate too. Harry played with his cereal a bit, making shapes in the mush before declaring he wasn't hungry anymore and pushed his bowl aside and downed the rest of his juice. He did not expect Remus, Holly and Sirius to look at him the way they were when he said this.

"What?" he asked looking around.

Remus bit his lip. "It's nothing cub."

"Remus," Holly hissed at him.

"No, it's not my business Holly," Remus said firmly. He hardly ever talked to Holly this way. "I know how you feel about it but I know how it's going to go down already so no point in brining it up."

"Bringing what up?" Harry said looking at them shrewdly.

"Its nothing kid," Sirius said and began to eat again.

"It is something or no one would have said anything in the first place," Harry said obviously. "What are you failing to hide from me _this_ time?"

Holly ignored the looks Remus and Sirius were giving her and turned to Harry. "I have been noticing you haven't been eating as much as you normally do Harry."

"What?"

"Holly, I already told you last not to bring this up," Remus told her imploringly.

"Every meal you've been eating small portions or not finishing them," Holly continued as if there had been no interruption.

"What on earth gives you that idea?" Harry demanded.

"Well do you think that bowl in front of you is finished?"

Harry glances at his half eaten breakfast. "So what? That's only this one time. I'm plenty old enough not to be told to finish my plate thank-you very much."

"Well it might be the new mother in me and the healer in me but I am concerned."

"There's nothing to me concerned about! Loads of people don't finish their meals!"

"You never know something could be wrong Harry."

"My goodness I'm fine!"

"Holly, listen to him, he's fine," Sirius said.

"I'm not finished," she continued with a dark look. "I don't like the fact that you aren't eating as much as you should. You're already skinnier than other teenagers and you've already lost a pound from your last check-up."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry glared, wishing he could clench his teeth in a less painful way.

"I've scheduled an appointment with Hr. Marrenson for you."

"What?!" all three men cried.

"You did not tell me that at all," Remus glared at Holly.

"I did to!"

"No you did not. You only voiced your concerns about it to me last night but you did not tell me it was already arranged! When on earth did you do this? Behind all of our backs?" the werewolf said getting to his feet.

"I have my ways. I've known Hr. Marrenson for years; we can easily commute back and forth. I told you I already made an appointment Remus," Holly said getting to her feet as well.

"Harry does not need checking over! I'm sorry but this is one time too many. Harry is not your son nor is he your godson so you have no right to do something like this!" Remus was looking fiercer than Harry had seen him in a while.

"But he _is_ my responsibility! He lives in the same house as I do now! It's only natural for me to worry over him like this! He is still registered as my patient! I have a right to worry over his health!" Holly shrieked.

"Harry's fine! Sure he's lost weight"-

"What?" Harry cried.

"But he is not ill or anything. you don't need to have a child see a healer the first sign something is- is different or out of place about them in the _smallest_ way possible."

"Yes you do! Being a healer I know only full well the signs when a child is not well!" Holly screamed.

Remus and Holly stood there face-to-face, glaring at each other and breathing heavily. Harry was thankful neither had pulled out their wands yet.

"Sirius!" Holly suddenly barked.

"What?" Sirius said looking annoyed.

"What do you think?"

Sirius looked at them both, not knowing what to say at that second. "Well, you two both bring up good points…" he began slowly. "Remus you're right about how rude and unnecessary it is for Holly to schedule an appointment for Harry without telling anyone. But Holly's right in the sense that since she's a healer and more importantly _Harry's_ healer she has full right to act worried about his health."

Harry looked at all three adults, wondering what the outcome would be. Remus and Holly finally sat down rather forcefully.

"You do what you want," Remus finally said. "But I am in no way part of this as of now. I say Harry is as healthy as can be and the stress of this summer is taking a hold of him, nothing more. If something is indeed wrong with him then I will full-heartily apologize," he said roughly.

"Then Harry will have the appointment," Holly said simply.

"Whoa wait, since this is a part of me shouldn't I have a say in this?" Harry demanded.

"You are not yet of age," Holly said.

"I'm sixteen! Sixteen Damnit!" Harry said now getting to his own feet.

"You are not of age. Your appointment is on the 29th at 10 AM," Holly said simply.

Cursing Harry stormed upstairs and a few seconds later they heard his door slam.

"What's the point of the no slamming doors rule? A teenager has no idea what those words mean," Sirius said shaking his head and heading back into his now cold eggs.

At 4:30 Daniel came by to pick Harry up. Harry waved good-bye to his guardians and hurried out the door and into the Granger car.

"You seem rather speedy," Daniel noted as Harry buckled up in the back seat.

"Oh, yeah, um, really excited about tonight," Harry grinned.

Daniel shrugged and started up the car again and drove off. At 5:30 the Grangers and Harry got ready to go out to eat at their favorite Italian restaurant Antenello's like they did last year. After the dinner the four of them went to the cinema then drove off home.

"Just tell us anything you want to do tonight Harry and we'll do it," Daniel smiled when they got into the house.

"I can't really think of anything else right now but I'll be sure to let you know," Harry smiled.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll give you some ideas," Hermione said and grasped Harry's hand and led him up. They went into Hermione's room and fell onto her bed both looking pretty happy. "What else do you want to do Harry Potter?" Hermione asked lovingly, hand in his very short hair.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Not much you can do when its night is there?"

"You can think of plenty of things."

"How 'bout lying here and stare at such impressive beauty?" Harry suggested looking at Hermione.

"Oh please Romeo, I don't think that's on the list. But thanks."

They smiled and lay next to each other on the bed for a few minutes. An idea then spawned on Harry's mind. "Hey, I sorta kinda know something I might like to do…"

"Yes?" Hermione piped up.

"Er- um, well, you- I mean, d'you have any games? I mean, you have board games don't you?" Harry struggled to say.

"Oh what a great idea! I knew there was something else that you haven't ever done before! Yes, let's play board games!"

"Really? I mean we don't have to"-

"Yes we do and we will, c'mon," Hermione said firmly and led Harry back down the stairs again. "Mum? Dad? We thought of something we'd like to do," she said, finding her parents in the living room watching TV.

"Yes dear?" Emma said turning her head to face her daughter.

"Harry and I know something we could do."

"Fire away," Daniel said.

Hermione looked at Harry briefly before saying, "We wondered if we can do some board games. Harry's never done any before."

"That's a perfect idea! And we can make some sundaes as well to eat while we play," Emma smiled getting to her feet. "Can't we Danny?"

"What? Oh- huh?" Daniel said his eyes glued to the TV.

"Daniel!" Emma snapped.

"What?" he frowned turning away.

"The kids want to play board games."

"Have fun then."

"It's a family affair Daniel; they want us to join them. Harry has never played board games before and we have several in the office."

"Ohh but- but they're about to discuss the latest cricket news," Daniel whined to the news station that was currently on.

"You can watch it later. C'mon, think about Harry," Emma said.

Daniel turned to look at the stringy boy standing by the stairs with his daughter, a deep pink color in his cheeks. "You don't have to…" Harry said softly.

Daniel beamed. "Aw, of course we have to. For you Harry I'll do anything." he got up and shut the TV off.

Harry's heart warmed tremendously at this comment but a part of him didn't think he meant it. Daniel seemed to notice this and smiled and draped an arm around the boy. "I mean it son. I love having you around. Might as well get used to it as you're going to be a part of this family anyway in ten years or so."

"Daaad!" Hermione moaned.

"Well he is. I mean you two _are_ going to marry one another aren't you?"

"Dad, we're sixteen, I don't think we need to think about that right now…"

"But it is the truth. C'mon then, let's make some sundaes and play Monopoly!"

Shaking her head Hermione followed her mother into the kitchen, Daniel whose arm was still around Harry's shoulders followed behind them. Harry, Hermione, Emma and Daniel had a great time making up crazy ice cream sundaes, making a mess of the recently fixed kitchen. Harry happily sat in the Granger living room playing the classic board game Monopoly, scooping his vanilla ice cream chocolate sauce butterscotch sauce chocolate cookie and whipped topping covered dessert into his mouth. Hermione and him kept sharing glances across the board, both knowing how happy Harry was feeling to be involved in something so family oriented. After the game Harry and Hermione were allowed out in the pool for night swimming as long as they did not walk back inside the room dripping onto the newly restored carpet.

Harry felt a bit warm around the face even though the water was cool as he watched Hermione drape her mane of hair behind her and step into the pool, shriving a bit as she entered. Harry did not notice his mouth was open, his jaw hanging a bit as Hermione seemed to be illuminated by the soft glowing lights of the pool and the stars above.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Harry couldn't help himself but planted his lips onto hers fiercely and they shared a very heated kiss, Harry unintentionally pushing Hermione against the pavement of the pool, lips interlocked, their bodies closer than they have been in a while and both hotter than ever before. They broke apart fifteen minutes later breathing deeply.

"Oh wow…" Hermione gasped, impatiently spitting out hair from her face.

"Yeah…"

Hermione beamed. "That was fantastic…"

Harry nodded dumbly, grinning like a fool. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself…"

"Don't be sorry at all, it was so- so wonderful. See, you can still kiss even with a mouth of metal! In fact this has been my favorite kiss from you all year long."

"Really? Because I was just about to say the same thing!"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping an arm lovingly around his neck. "Shh, let's have some more…"

Half the swim was devoted to several make-out sessions in the pool, which Hermione was grateful her mother never saw for she was not as opened to the thought of her daughter and boyfriend making out as her father was. Harry and Hermione went up to bed after and happily recounted the events of today.

When they came downstairs for breakfast in the morning they were both very giggly and looked at each other playfully over the kitchen table. Daniel and Emma looked a bit confused at why the teenagers were so happy.

"Did something happen between you two last night?" Daniel asked glancing over the morning paper.

Harry and Hermione chuckled. "No Dad, everything's fine."

Harry beamed.

"Oh really?" Daniel raised a brow. "You two didn't fool around in the pool last night?"

Harry and Hermione looked surprised. "Not fool around, no," Hermione said calmly.

Daniel didn't look too convinced. He put his paper down and gave each teenager a significant look.

"What Daddy? Everything is fine, everything is normal," Hermione said.

"You two just seem very happy this morning…"

"We didn't do anything I swear!" Harry exclaimed. "Although it did cross my head…" at this they both started to laugh again.

Daniel sighed. "As much as I love having you here Harry I do _not_ want you to do anything to my daughter until you are both adults, got it? I'm a pretty lenient bloke but even though you are my daughter's boyfriend, my daughter's best friend, _my_ patient _and_ my future son-in-law I do not want any funny business, got it?"

Harry looked surprised; he had never heard the man sound so strict before. "Really sir, I'm fine, I mean, we didn't do anything."

"And I trust you." Daniel rubbed his chin, a thought coming to mind. "Harry son, has anyone ever talked to you about, you know, some things?"

"What kind of things?" Harry said lost.

Daniel smiled. "You know, things about growing up…feelings boys have for girls…more commonly known as the birds and the bees?"

"Er, no," Harry said ever-so-quietly, his face burning.

At this Daniel grinned wider. "How 'bout I talk some things over with you after breakfast then eh? I know how crazy things are at home and well, you just turned sixteen, it's high time you know these things before anything actually happens."

Harry had no choice but to agree, so after his breakfast of porridge Daniel led Harry upstairs into the guest room Harry occupied and told him about the facts of life. Harry wasn't too surprised about some things but others were a real shocker. Even though he felt guilty in a way that this was something Sirius should have done with him a year ago he was very grateful for the gesture the dentist gave to him. After a lunch of hot dogs with crisps, biscuits and lemonade Harry was sent home. He couldn't help but smile a bit when Holly met him at the door holding a smiling Cayden.

"Hello Cayden! Hey!" Harry smiled waving his hand.

Cayden let out a happy cooing noise at this.

"I think he likes it when you do that," Holly said.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?"

"In Sirius' room talking," Holly answered.

"Right. Well then um, I'll be in mine as well…" and Harry shut the door behind him, head still racing around a few things Daniel had told him this morning.

The rest of the day passed by without anything happening. Not long after he arrived home Harry greeted his guardians and around 4 PM Remus and Holly were downstairs cleaning up while Sirius was in his room with the door partially opened, bonding with Cayden. Everyone was happy that the baby was sort of getting used to his father's presence although around night was when he did not like to be near the man at all. Harry had just opened his door, about to pack up the nerves to finally talk to his godfather and restore what they had lost this whole year but something made him stop in his tracks to his godfather's bedroom. Harry heard Sirius' soft voice speaking to Cayden. Harry wanted to know what nice things Sirius was telling his son, he wanted to confirm that the two would grow close but it was not something that one would find too comforting much at all.

"How's my little man huh? How's my only special guy hm?" Sirius was saying.

Harry frowned slightly, but thought nothing of it. _Sirius knows I'm around still, plus I'm too old to care if he calls me special._

"How's Cayden? How's Cayden?" Sirius was cooing.

Harry got a shot of Sirius sitting on his bed with the child in his lap before he tip-toed across the floor and went into the small wall by Sirius' door that hid him from his godfather's view to listen.

"Hey Cayden, do you know how old you are? Do you?" Sirius asked the infant whose bright blue eyed gaze was locked on his father's identical eyes. "You are one month and two days old, yes you are! That's a great accomplishment isn't it? And Mummy says you're growing nicely after being born at such a small weight and weeks before your due date."

Harry smiled as he listened.

"Mummy and I are trying to restore our relationship if you didn't know," Sirius sighed. "It's been okay so far. I know I've been out of my normal mind for a while now but I'm finally coming back to my old self so we'll have a whole lot of fun, you and me, father and son. We're going to do all those fun father-son activities. We're going to run around, cause a mess, wrestle on the floor, cause mischief, pull pranks; I'll take you to the Quidditch museum real soon"-

Harry frowned- he had not yet been to that museum that was in London yet.

"-so you'll get a real good feel of what importance Quidditch is to wizards. We'll pig out on sweets all night long and you'll come to me for advice on anything before anyone else. Just you and me, father and son until I'm old and gray," Sirius smiled.

Cayden let out a happy cooing sound.

"You like that? Hm? Do you?" he brushed his fingers in his son's thin brown hair. "And do you know what the best thing about this is? The best thing of all? You won't have anyone there bugging you! No one there to overshadow you! You won't have an irritating brother there who will be in constant competition before you like I did," Sirius said sourly. "Regulus wasn't the best brother I'll tell you that. You're lucky you won't have a brother there for you."

Harry raised a brow. What?

"Now I'm not saying your mum and I won't you know, try again for another kid but that's after this damn war is over. It's already unsafe to have you at such a time." Sirius sighed. "Now you're mum is young, she can easily have another kid no problem. I'm already heading into my late thirties; I don't think it's wise to have another kid if I'll be pushing forty when you're a toddler."

Cayden looked up at his father again. Sirius smiled. "But that doesn't matter does it? The important thing is you're my special little man who will be spoiled endlessly since you'll be an only child. No brothers or sisters to worry about. Just Mummy, you and I. A perfect happy little family. What more could I ask for?"

Harry's heart was beating frantically right now. He dared to move an inch more over to the room to listen harder.

Sirius kissed his son's plump cheek. "I love you Cayden Jarvis Daighre Black, yes I do. You're going to grow up to be my perfect little thing, I know you will. You'll make me so proud every day. And even when you don't I want you to know that I will always love you. I will never ever put anyone or anything before you," he said serious all of a sudden. "I mean it. I don't care what it is you will always be my number one priority. No one will ever hold a candle to you. Wow, they're right when they say having your own child makes you say such things you've never told anyone else before."

Cayden squealed happily, wiggling his arms.

"I want you to know this though alright Cayden? I don't care that you're only a month old you have to know how much I love you. Anything could happen tomorrow and you might never have these words spoken to you and I can't live with that thought. Every parent no matter who they are needs to tell their charges how much they love them all the time. And since you're my only kid and always will be you'll be hearing it loads more I tell you that now. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. I love you Cayden, I really really do," the man said sincerely.

Harry couldn't take anymore. Letting out a soft sob he tore from the wall, passing Holly by his room.

"Harry?" she asked looking worried.

Harry gave her a look before slamming his bedroom door behind him, crestfallen that such truths came out of the man he once looked up to.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Poor Harry… (Insert sad face) Well then there you have it, the official LAST full chapter of Harry's summer. Ya! I am really looking forward to school starting now! It will be a pain to try and put my own spin on matters such as Draco and Voldermort's past but along with that comes other things I am planning to do so it will be great in the long-run I hope. And knowing the mistakes I made and how cheesy things were in HPSBGC I feel I can really step up to the plate and make this story over-all, better written. So ya, until then, review and enjoy! Thanks.

Review replies:

Kaylee-jane-potter: I know, HHR's anniversary is the perfect part for some heated make-out sessions and such but I really did not want to do what I used to do and make that one scene last forever. I'm sure you would know how I like to go on and on and on about any subject? (Insert smiley) I just wanted to sum up what people might have thought would be too long of a scene. But hey, I sort of made it up in this chapter right? Haha I hope. But I am flattered to know I am getting there! Thanks.

Fibincaci- omg, that's so funny! Hm… maybe Remus is like that lol.

Minerdude: I'm pretty sure everything was very simply started and explained in the triple S letter.

NALAL: hheeey, Harry has a huge bed so he was not a pig whatsoever!! He already sort of had the thought in his mind that he and Hermione would sleep together in his bed since its so large damn. lol and I guess '1527' is an American thing. We have triple didget numbers or more when it comes to homes. So you're telling me everything is numbered according to how many houses there are? Like the 5th house on a street is simply called '5' in the address?

Omg- I really do not see Harry and Hermione jamming along to Spice girls' wannabe!! Lol although I used to looove them back then! Good ol' 1996… hey, if you had not gone on holiday when I was writing the chap. I could've asked you what beach would be a great one to visit. It's all your fault then LOL. Aww, sorry your dad isn't like Daniel. Daniel is pretty much a cool guy to be around huh? In fact I see Emma as more of the strict person when it comes to her daughter's love life. Ha, Remus is too caring huh? Lol I can't help it, I see him that way! Plus he really is the only reasonable one in the house despite having to deal with everyone else's problems. Poor thing…

Well come back for the big 2-0! And um, yeah, see ya in October! Haha toots for now.

_Love and magic: Rose, September 29, 2008_


	20. Moving Onto new Things

Harry was currently on his bed, face in his pillow, not caring that tears were still wet on his face an hour after he had heard his godfather say such harsh things like he did

**MOVING ONTO NEW THINGS**

Harry was currently on his bed, face in his pillow, not caring that tears were still wet on his face an hour after he had heard his godfather say such harsh things like he did. Harry felt cold and empty, like he did a few years ago before he had even met his godfather; where there was an empty place in his heart yearning for comfort, for meaning, for love and for life from a parental figure. Someone who cared about him, someone who would risk everything just to help him out. He thought that being part of Sirius' family legally would fill that void but after today, he was deadly mistaken. Remus was great, he was everything he would ever want and need in a parent but Sirius- Sirius….

_He's the one who was your guardian when you were a baby. He's the one Mum and Dad trusted to look after you if they couldn't. He's the one who had a higher chance to be yours legally 'cause no one would allow a werewolf to take care of a kid_… a sorrow-filled voice filled his mind. At this a fresh set of tears fell again and Harry wiped them into his pillow.

_This is it isn't it? This is what you've been waiting to hear for some time now. This is the truth and it had to come out some day. He doesn't love you anymore; he doesn't even know you exist. You knew having his own kid would change him, but this much?_

_**No, no this is wrong, very wrong. He's not in his right mind, he's still not fully-healed**_, said another voice in Harry's head.

_Ahh, but he DOES know what he's saying. If he didn't how did he know the exact age of Cayden? The baby's full name? How his relationship was with Holly and with his brother? How did he know that then if he does not have a good memory?_ Said the first voice.

"Ooohhh…" Harry moaned- he felt sick.

Meanwhile Holly was outside his door, wondering what on earth happened this time. She knew it was not allowed to barge into his room but she wanted to know what was wrong and it was almost time for dinner. She sighed then hesitantly knocked on the door and said, "Harry? Harry, may I come in?"

Harry sighed but told her she could after a few minutes of debating it in his mind. When she walked in she saw Harry lying on his stomach, his face in his pillow.

"Harry? Harry dear what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Harry didn't answer right away. He felt her sit next to him on his bed and place a hand on his back. "Harry?"

Before Harry knew it he was crying again. He sat up and began to spill everything out that he had heard from Sirius. Holly wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to cry into her chest. He was able to regain composer a bit after fifteen minutes. He moved out of his healer's arms and embarrassingly took the offered handkerchief she was holding in her hand.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

She nodded. "Harry, I don't know what to say…."

"Don' matter," Harry muttered. "It doesn't mean anything."

"How could you say that? Harry, this must have hurt you terribly," Holly said looking upset.

"Yeah well whatever…"

"Harry, its not good to bottle up your emotions like this, it really isn't," Holly said lightly touching his arm.

"I know that and I've been getting better at it."

Holly sighed. "It might not mean anything Harry dear, in fact I bet you anything it doesn't. You know how Sirius is."

"If he was saying that stuff 'cause of the curse he was under than how was he a-able to remember things that are more detailed? How was he able to remember Cayden's exact- exact age but not even mention me once?" Harry demanded, breathing deeply.

In truth Holly did not have an answer for that. "I don't know dear."

"It's good though in the end, at least now I know what I really mean to him," Harry said bitterly.

"Harry"-

"It's not like I didn't see it coming. It's alright, I know Remus still likes me, and I know Daniel loves me too. We've actually been bonding pretty well this summer, I like it, it's like I have a real father figure for once. One who just another guy walking down the street. He's not special in any way or has powers like a wizard, he's just a normal man who has a demanding job but at the end of the day is happy to be there for his wife and child. That's what I've always wanted since I could remember…." Harry confessed.

"What do you mean you've gotten closer to him? I mean, well, isn't it a bit of a push to think of him as a replacement of Sirius?" Holly asked surprised.

Harry gave a deep shuddering sigh and looked up at his ceiling for a moment. "He's not a replacement but all this year he's been there for me when Sirius hasn't. I'm sick of waiting for things to change between us two, too much has happened and after what I heard just now, I don't think it's ever going to be the same."

Holly felt her eyes burning. She had no idea how much the boy was hurting.

"Um, I'd like to be on my own for a bit…"

"But dinner"-

"I'm not hungry."

This time Holly glared. "Harry, as your healer and as your"-

"Really, I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now alright? I just want to be left alone," Harry said tonelessly.

Holly sighed but left the room. Harry did not want to sit around in his room for the rest of the night like some ninny but he really could not face the looks of his family. Sirius really had seemed to take it in himself to scar him deeply this summer and it could not be ignored any longer. However his invisible presence at the dinner table did not go ignored.

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked as he sat down with his plate of spaghetti, looking around at the large dining room table.

Holly shifted a nervous gaze at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius frowned.

Holly carefully wiped her lips on her napkin and said calmly, "He didn't want to come down."

"How come?"

"Well, he told me he's not hungry…"

Remus sighed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, are you sure nothing's up? I haven't seen him for a few hours."

Holly did not feel hungry anymore. "Fine, yes something is wrong."

"It is? What?" Remus said looking alarmed.

"But I don't know if I should say."

"How come?" Remus asked.

"I just can't!" Holly said impatiently. "I just can't! It's- it's not in my place to say."

"Is it really serious?" Remus asked looking ready to hurry out his seat at a moment's notice.

Holly sighed. "I suggest you ask Harry about it."

Remus frowned but set his napkin down and leapt to his feet and went upstairs. He hastily pressed his ear to his son's door to see if he could hear anything. When he did not he turned the handle and poked his head in. "Harry?" he called.

Harry was on his bed still, sitting up this time. His head spun around when he heard Remus' voice. "What?" he demanded.

"Why aren't you downstairs? It's dinner time," Remus said calmly.

Harry shrugged. "Not hungry."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"What makes you think that?" Harry said forcefully.

"Well you usually nip downstairs even if you aren't hungry."

"Yeah well I'm not tonight…" Harry turned his head away from the man. Remus stepped closer.

"What happened?"

"I told you I don't know! I don't want to talk to anybody about it," Harry said impatiently.

"But why? You usually don't have a problem talking to me about anything."

Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I just don't feel like it alright Remus? I don't want to tell anyone about it."

"Is it something serious?"

"Will you stop already?! I don't want to- I can't- I can't…" Harry's voice suddenly became choked up. Remus saw the child's eyes fill with tears.

"Harry…" he touched his arm gently.

Harry sniffed and did not pull away when Remus wrapped his arms around him and pull him into his chest. Harry sniffed in his uncle's scent on his robes. Harry didn't utter a sound but the occasional sniff as wet tears leaked from his eyes onto his pale cheeks. Remus carefully let him go some time later and studied his face.

"Is something wrong cub?" he asked looking concerned.

Harry dabbed at his eyes. "Yeah…"

"What is it? Are you upset summer is almost over? Do you not want to go back to school? Is that it?"

"What? No! Defiantly not!" on the whole Harry was only looking full-well to the start of school. For some reason the stress at Hogwarts seemed much more manageable than the stress at home.

"Then what is it? Is it me? Did I do something?"

"No, you never do anything Moony."

"Is it Hermione? Any of the Grangers?"

"No, all's good there."

"Is it Holly? The baby?"

"No…."

Remus studied his face. "Is it Sirius?"

Harry stiffened at the mention of his godfather.

"Harry, what did he do?" Remus said quickly, gripping the sleeve of Harry's shirt.

"I really don't want to talk about this Remus."

"Tell me please. I really think I should know."

"I cant though, I can't."

"Try."

Harry blinked his wet lashes, looking at his ceiling before looking back down. "He- he said things…"

"Said things?"

"Yeah."

"Such as?"

Harry bit his lip, wincing as the wires in his mouth poked the inside of his bottom lip. "They were really horrible," he said, hoping that was info enough to not go on but Remus knew there was more to it.

"I don't want to pry cub but you know you really need to get in the habit of trusting me to be there when you're upset. You have to get used to telling others how you feel or else they will never know and therefore all chances of feeling better will be lost," Remus said patiently.

Harry nodded, still biting his lip despite it being more painful as the seconds went by. Remus looked into Harry's watery green eyes, hoping he could trust him enough to tell him what had happened. Harry sniffed then said softly, "Sirius- he- he doesn't know I exist."

"What? What gives you that idea?" Remus said in surprise.

"I heard him say it."

"Harry, Sirius knows full-well you exist. He's known who you are for weeks now."

At this mention Harry's heart constricted painfully; knowing Sirius knew who he was for weeks and suddenly acting as if he didn't only added more proof he did not care about him anymore.

"Today, this afternoon I heard him say it. I- he was in his room talking to Cayden and I heard him say it."

"What?"

"Sirius- he was in his room with Cayden and he was talking to him. I sort've eavesdropped because I wanted to hear it myself that he was finally bonding with his son," Harry began.

Remus nodded. "Understandable. Go on."

"Well, well he was telling him some things, like how much he loved him and stuff."

"Well that's nice," Remus smiled softly.

"But that's not the horrible part of it. He said more things; other things that I didn't think were true. He went on to say that Cayden will be lucky because he'll always be an only child, that he'll never have to deal with the troubles of being overshadowed or whatever because he has a brother. He said all these things about how he doesn't have any siblings and he's lucky and that he'll do anything he wants and Cayden will always be his number one priority and how he loves him more than anyone or anything and how he's so special and wonderful and how they'll spend so much time bonding and how Sirius will be the only person Cayden will ever run to and have help with and fun with and how him, Sirius and Holly will be the perfect little family and how he couldn't ask for more and so many other things like that," Harry gushed.

Remus didn't know what to say at first. "Are you sure that's what he said? Maybe you interpreted it wrong Har."

"I didn't, I know that is exactly what he said. And what hurts about it is not the feeling that he doesn't love me as much as his own son- I'm too old to care about that anymore. No, I hate it because these are things I've been wondering about all year. Things I needed the answer to. Now I know how he really feels about me."

"Harry, you know how Sirius has been, he can't remember everything like he used to. Give it time."

"You just said so yourself Remus! You said he's known who I am for weeks now! He obviously knew what he was talking about a couple hours ago!" Harry said impatiently.

Remus frowned. "I know what you're saying Harry but listen to yourself, this is Sirius we're talking about. You know he loves you, cares about you, thinks highly of you. No- listen"- he said, seeing Harry shift in his seat. "He would never on purposely forget about you for the sake of his own son. Never. I know these are things you've feared since Holly's pregnancy but they're false. Sirius is your legal guardian now as am I and no matter what happens, we will always _always_ love you. Always," he said.

Harry felt his eyes burn.

"I know how you of all people would find this hard to accept, you've been living a life without unconditional love since you can remember. But you have it now, you really do and I know you feel that at sixteen it shouldn't matter how much love you receive or get or feel or how special and important someone makes you but deep down inside you you are still a child and you need to feel these things. You need to know that your guardians will always love you. Do you understand?" Remus explained hoarsely.

Harry nodded and hugged him. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Remus smiled, returning the hug. "No problem cub. Read that book I wrote, it should really point out these things to you."

Harry nodded. "I will. Promise."

Remus nodded and got to his feet. "I'll talk to Sirius later then. I'm sure he'll feel extremely guilty if I tell him what you told me and he'll want to squeeze the life out of you to show you he didn't mean it."

Harry gave off a small smile. "Yeah, right."

Remus smiled back. "Are you ready for dinner now?"

"Um- could- could you bring it up to me please?"

Remus nodded, flicked his wand and a plate of spaghetti, breadstick and pumpkin juice arrived.

"We have no soda?" Harry asked as he began to eat.

"You know you're not supposed to drink any of that now that you have braces Harry."

"Right."

Remus smiled and shut the door. It was now 10:0 PM and Harry had succeeded in taking off his socks after wrestling them with Wronski Feint and was currently walking around his room getting ready for bed when his door flew open and Sirius ran inside and wrapped his strong arms around Harry so tightly he could compete for a Hagrid-like hug; Sirius even was able to sweep Harry off his feet as he did so, rambling so many things at once Harry did not know what he was talking about.

"What- what are you saying?" Harry gasped when his feet touched the floor again.

"Harry- oh Harry Remus told me everything! Him and Holly both! I didn't know Harry I really didn't! You know how much I love you, you know I would never on purposely hurt you- I love you so much Harry, I do! I know how insecure you must be now that I have my own kid but I never ever want you to feel as if you're in competition with him! You came first; you became my son before Cayden did! I am so sorry; I don't know how I'll live with myself after this! I already hit you across the face, yelling at you and everything, now this! What on earth is wrong with me?!" Sirius cried, tears actually brimming his icy blue eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say so he merely shrugged.

"Harry, I really am sorry. You know me, I'm a bit coo-coo in the head right now," Sirius said wagging a finger by his head. "I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you just as much as Cayden even if you want me to or not."

Harry was now looking at his bare feet, finding them the easiest thing to look at at the moment.

"You aren't in competition with him Harry; I love you just as much as him. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life no matter what, you're screwed since your stuck with me," Sirius smiled, ruffling up Harry's short hair.

Harry couldn't help but smile and allowed Sirius to take him in his arms. "I really am sorry that you had to hear what you heard kiddo, I really am. I feel its best if you don't believe anything I tell you for the next couple months."

Harry smiled. "I don't think you'll be so out of your mind by then."

"You never know. That Pomfrey lady is surprised at how quick I am with healing but who knows, something might happen."

"Well until then I'll try to treat you normally."

The next few days came and went and after Harry and Remus returned from St. Mungo's from Harry's appointment with Hr. Marrenson Harry was fuming and wasted no time slamming his bedroom door when he walked in.

"What happened?" Holly asked Remus shocked.

Remus sighed. "Hr. Marrenson found out Harry was indeed eating less. She weighed him and he is now only 100.3 lbs. so Harry is highly irritated about that. What's more is she roughly handled his arm when trying to draw blood and Harry is now on this"- he held up a bottle of Dr. Ubbly's Mild Nutrient Potion ages 12-18.

"Oh dear…"

"I know. Now along with his two pills he'll need to take this once a day at breakfast too. As soon as he was taken off so much medication he's put back on another."

"Well then see? I told you something was wrong with him," Holly pointed out.

"I know, I know, in truth I sort of thought so too. I notice how little he's been eating. I just didn't want to panic for his sake. I know how he gets when someone thinks something is wrong with him, I didn't need him to bite my head off if I suggested he see a healer," Remus said tiredly.

Holly flicked her wand and the dishes she had been waiting flew into the represented spots in the cupboards. "Are you sure Hr. Marrenson handled him roughly when she was trying to draw blood?"

"I am sure. I said it so myself before Harry even did. She gripped his arm tightly and pressed her sharp nail into his skin trying to find a vein. Only after Harry's veins collapsed three times in a row did she do the locater spell."

Holly frowned and let out a low hum. "I can't see her hurting Harry on purpose though."

"Yes well she has a thing against males I thought you said? Not surprised."

"Well I'm sure she didn't really mean to."

"I'm sorry Holly but why are you sticking up for her? Surely as a healer yourself you know what's expectable and not."

"I know, I know. I've just known Hr. Marrenson for years now; she's friends with Poppy whom I really enjoy company with. I don't know, times like this I don't think its wise to change healers. It would be very insulting if I switched."

Remus shrugged. "Thought I'd ask."

When Holly walked into Harry's room not long after speaking with Remus to collect his dirty laundry she found him on his bed dabbing some purple liquid on his right arm messily with his left hand.

"Hello Harry," she said brightly.

"Hey," he grunted.

"What are you doing?" she asked, gathering his clothes from his hamper.

"Trying to clean up the mess that healer of yours made of my arm."

Holly set his dirty jeans down and went to see what he was doing. His arm had a trail of purple liquid running down it and the crook of his arm was bleeding afresh. She picked up the bottle and frowned. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it in my wardrobe a week ago. It's that simple wound cleaner thing."

"Are you sure? Your arm isn't healing."

"That's what the bottle says."

Holly looked over the bottle then frowned. "Harry, this expired years ago."

"What?" he said deflated.

"It did- see?" she pointed out a very faded label that read: Expires September 10th, 1977.

"Oh great, now my arm is probably infected with old medicine," Harry grumbled.

"It won't be its just simply not taking effect. Here"- she pulled out the same medicine from her pocket and cleaned up his arm. The spot where blood was drawn faded slowly.

"Thanks."

"I always have to be prepared," she winked then looked more serious. "I heard you've lost weight."

"Yeah yeah. I still don't think it matters much but apparently I'm wrong as usual."

"Well you better be fattened up when I next see you on holiday," Holly said lightly.

"I'll try."

She smiled, gathered his dirty laundry and walked out. The next day a great surprise came Harry's way. It was the afternoon and Harry was currently in his room using his computer. His door opened and Sirius walked in looking a bit hesitant. Harry bit his lip- yet again wincing as wire poked on the inside of his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked his godfather.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "Hey kiddo, how are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm okay; I'm online right now actually."

'Really? What does that mean?"

"Um…" Harry gave him a very brief over-view on the internet.

"Hm, interesting…listen, I was just talking with Remus and I came up with an idea, something you might like."

"Okay…"

"Well, right, we've all noticed how upset and distant you've been this summer with Cayden being born and everything so I thought of something you might benefit from. Well I don't know benefit as it doesn't really have to do with the baby."

"Okay…." Harry said again, wondering what he was getting at.

Sirius glanced at the wall Harry's wardrobe was at then back at Harry. "I thought of something that would give you the independence you teenagers so want these days. Something that will defiantly prove to you that I love you."

Harry raised a brow. What would that be?

"I think it would be a great idea if I built you your very own bathroom!" Sirius said happily.

Harry's brows shot up. That was certainly was the last thing he was thinking about. "Um- what?"

"Yeah, I'll build you your very own bathroom! Just for you and it can look however you want it to look. You can choose your own tub and sink and floor and everything. I know it sounds a bit silly at first, I mean what's so great about your own bathroom huh? But think, you won't have to wait in line with the one down the hall since that one and the one in my room are the only two that have a tub. It will give you a sense of importance and everything wont it?"

Harry did not know what to think. "Um, I dunno…I mean, where would it go exactly?"

"Well in your room of course!"

"What? You mean in- in here?" Harry gasped.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"But, but where? There's no room to build a bathroom in here!"

"Yes there is! Right here!" Sirius walked over and patted the very large wall where his wardrobe was at the end.

Harry got to his feet and looked at the blank wall as if he had never noticed it before. It was long enough to fit something in and it could go in deep enough inside the wall for Harry's room was the last one on the hall to fit it… Harry's stomach gave an excited leap.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought about it. It would be pretty nice to have his own bathroom, to not have to wait behind Sirius Remus or Holly every day, nor run into any of Holly's girly products and decorations while he cleaned up. It was a very simple silly thing to make someone feel so happy but it was working…. A smile grew on Harry's face.

"When would you start?"

"As soon as you choose your patterns and things."

Harry looked at his empty wall, beaming wider still.

"So…? I take it that's a yes?" Sirius asked, noticing his godson's smile growing wider.

"Yeah! Yeah I like that idea a lot actually!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I do! I'd love to have my own bathroom now you mention it!"

"Great! See I knew you'd like it," Sirius smirked.

Harry felt safe and warm when Sirius wrapped his arms around his skinny frame. Sirius let go but his face looked more serious when Harry saw it. "Harry, I really am sorry about everything this summer. If there was any way I could turn back time or make it up to you I would do it in a heartbeat."

"It's okay, I know you know you're under a curse now so well, we both know it causes you to do some regretful things," Harry shrugged.

"But it doesn't make the guilt I have for it go away any easier."

"Well I don't know what to say about that. I mean, I know if you were your normal self you would never yell at my face like you've been doing nor would you say- say things that really would hurt me and- and"- Harry gulped nervously.

"Hit you?"

Harry nodded to his feet.

"I really am sorry. But growing up in the house that I did it's sort of in my blood to get a bit angry now and again. I know it's not right at least, my parents sadly did not," Sirius said grimly.

"They didn't _hit_ you did they?" Harry gasped. Now that he thought of it Sirius never told him anything about his childhood.

"Oh no, they weren't physically abusive. They were rough though. My mum and dad did like to grab my brother and I round the scruffs of our shirts now and again and yelled at us if we did something wrong but they never um, well…"

"Did what Vernon did?" Harry said very quietly.

"Yeah, that."

There was an uncomfortable silence just then. "Um, that's good," Harry finally said.

"Right. (_sigh_) I just don't want you to go off to school in two days time thinking I love Cayden more than I love you. I may still bit a bit whack-o in the head but I really do want us to be as close as we were this same time last year," Sirius said sincerely.

Harry nodded. "I'd like that too."

Sirius shook his head in amusement at his godson's funky-looking metal filled smile. "You look like a goofball you know that?"

"Hey! Thankths," Harry said broadly.

"You even sound like a goofball!"

Harry lightly pushed him.

"C'mon little man, is that all you got?"

Harry pushed him harder. Sirius tackled the boy to the ground and began to tickle him mirthlessly.

"Ahh! Stop! STOP! I do not need this! I'm sixteen damnit!" Harry screamed.

"No one is too old to be tickled," Sirius said pleasantly.

They rolled around for a few more minutes before sitting up to catch their breath.

"I love you Har-bear, I hope you know that," Sirius gasped.

"Well building my very own bathroom is one way to show me that defiantly."

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair. Harry had finished his packing the night of August 31st with an odd feeling in his stomach. He was extremely looking forward to the new term and the stress and drama that were of school but he did not want to leave his brand-new family behind. He was finally starting to accept Cayden and enjoyed the small bonding they had been doing but he knew if Sirius ever acted up again the baby would be in good hands with Remus and Holly. That night he had one last go on his computer and was allowed to fall asleep to his TV for the last time.

The next day he awoke to a gloomy cloudy sky. Rubbing his eyes Harry sighed, yawned and got put of bed and went down to breakfast. All was calm when he sat down and dug into his strawberry banana smoothie.

"Are you looking forward to school again?" Holly asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, defiantly. I mean- well, I didn't mean for that to come out like that," he said hastily.

"I know you didn't but anyone who knows you knows the stress of this summer. It's about time to get into a new routine isn't it?"

"Suppose."

They sat quiet for the rest of the meal. Remus then stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Are you taking me to Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's the first; the full moon will be out soon."

"Don't worry about that Harry. I may be a bit sore but the Wolfsbane Potion is taking care of that. What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't send my son off to school?"

"I'm not your son," Harry couldn't help but say.

Remus gave him a significant look. "You are as close as. Even after this war I doubt I'll want to start my own family. I'll be pushing forty and that's no age to start having kids."

Harry felt the heat rise in his face but did not say anything.

"Be sure to check you have everything then and properly cage your pets," Remus said to Harry who nodded and went to his room after his smoothie.

At 9:30 AM Harry was finally ready to leave home. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans for Hermione for once as well as a blue shirt he knew she liked on him, he brushed and flossed his teeth well enough, his trunk was packed as were Hedwig, Wronski Feint and Sabrina, his computer, TV and CD player were off and his room was nice and clean and ready for him to return to it. He looked at the large blank wall in which in whenever time would host his own bathroom before closing his curtains and walking out his door.

He, Sirius, Remus, Holly and Cayden all fitted themselves inside Holly's car and drove off to King's Cross. Harry wanted to get their extra early to meet with his friends. He was a bit nervous however about how some people would see him. This did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"For someone who is really looking forward to school you seem rather nervous," Sirius noted.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed, thinking about all the talks he had with adults who told him he had to express how he felt more often. "I guess you could say I'm a bit nervous yes."

"Why?" Remus asked simply.

Harry licked his lips. "Well, I dunno how people will see me, you know, with how I look."

Remus knew what he was talking about. "That shouldn't matter Harry. I thought you didn't care how you looked."

"I don't but with gits like Malfoy I sort of don't know how they'll take it. Even Ron. When I explained braces to Mrs. Weasley she didn't look too forgiving. I guess it runs in pure-blood houses…"

"Don't let those idiots get to you kid, they're a waste of your time if you ask me," Sirius said.

Harry didn't know how to respond to this but looked out his window as the streets passed by. It was around 10:15 when they arrived at King's Cross. Harry spotted Hermione at once and ran to her and they made out passionately in front of both their parents. Harry was thankful the Weasleys were not there yet; he wanted time alone with his girlfriend. She noticed he seemed a bit nervous when she looked at him. He told her his concerns about his braces. She scoffed at this.

"So they make fun, is that the worst that could happen? You're all sixteen, you'll get over it," she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I just don't want them to be immature like that around me. Especially Ron, he's my best mate."

"Well he'll get over it," Hermione said firmly.

"He'd better."

His visit with the Grangers was cut short when a group of red heads spotted them and Harry's guardians and waved happily and walked over. Harry was upset; he didn't get to have a heated make-out session with Hermione in private and now with the Weasley gang around the chance was slim to none. But Harry turned to face them and greet them nonetheless, although keeping his lips closed tight over his mouth.

"Hey Harry, how are you mate?" Ron asked joyfully.

Harry smiled, lips still closed.

"Mum told me she saw those brace things on you," he said bluntly.

Harry licked his lips nervously. Hermione was at his side in an instant. "C'mon Harry, show them your braces. They're going to see eventually anyway," she said.

Harry sighed but smiled at Ron and Ginny. They gasped, Ginny's fingers slipping from her hold on baby Cayden for a fraction of a moment. Ron couldn't help but snigger.

"What?" Harry had to shot at him.

"Sorry mate but um, wow, I didn't realize they would be that noticeable."

"I didn't think they would be on every single tooth. They are aren't they?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

She peered closer at him with a frown. "Well um, they are different."

"Sometimes I really do wonder what goes on inside a muggle's head when they come up with this sort of thing," Ron said shaking his head.

"Those 'muggles' are my parents if you didn't know," Hermione said defensively.

"I know that I was only saying"-

"You don't know her parents like I do Ron, they are the nicest people out there," Harry said stepping in front of Hermione.

"I wonder why I don't know them like you do," Ron glared.

"Oh please, this is such a stupid thing to fight over," Ginny said fiercely.

Harry and Ron glared.

"You can't tell me you actually like those brace things do you? They sure look uncomfortable," Ron said.

"I don't like them much now but I know I'll get used to them. I may be a wizard and belong in their world but I was also brought up a muggle and my mother's family was muggles as is Hermione's and Holly's so I don't really mind," Harry said.

Meanwhile Daniel and Emma were standing in the back of the five teens looking rather nervous. Harry turned to them. "Really Daniel, I don't mind them anymore. I am happy that they're going to help me."

"Um, sure thing there lad," Daniel said with a slight smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So how are you two?" she asked trying to sound pleasant.

"Oh fine," Ginny said simply, lifting Cayden up a bit more. He started crying at that moment.

"Guess you aren't that good with babies after all," Ron smirked as Ginny passed the infant along to his mother.

"Shut up," she glared.

Over the heads of the crowd Harry spotted a tall blonde. Ron seemed to see where his eyes were and he scoffed. "Malfoy, git."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"We spotted him in Diagon Alley with us when we went to get our things," Ron said. "He seemed pretty nervous. He was with us in Madam Malkin's getting measured and kept jerking his arm around whenever Madam Malkin tried to measure him and everything. Kept shouting about sticking him with the pins."

"Really?"

"Yes, why?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

Something popped into his mind. "Oh, nothing."

"Apparently the Aurors got a hold of some Death Eaters after the Ministry scene in June; his father was one of them. I don't reckon he's too happy about it."

Harry's eyes went large again. A thought struck his mind- the same one a moment before.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked watching him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of something…but it doesn't matter. Did he do anything when you saw him?" Harry asked the Weasleys.

"We did see him turn a corner into Knockturn Alley," Ron said. "We were just about to head into Fred and George's shop to see their progress but Ginny and I lagged behind a bit and saw him turn out of sight. He was alone."

Harry's mind was racing somewhat. Why was Malfoy so nervous? Even as Harry watched the blonde boy stand there with his mother he could tell he was on the balls of his feet and his head kept turning left and right. He had suspected Malfoy might fallow in his father's footsteps if given the chance and now…well, these tiny little bits were a bit unsettling to say the lease. It might not mean anything but Harry still wanted to know why Malfoy all of a sudden had a turn of face. Before he knew it the time was 10:53 and everyone had to say their goodbyes. Harry turned to the Grangers who wasted no time hugging him tightly good-bye.

"I'll see you during the holiday then," Harry said sadly as he let go of Daniel.

"What? Remember Harry son, you have to see me once a month?" the man said in surprise.

"Really?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, I have to tighten your braces every four weeks."

"Oh right."

"Which reminds me, your first appointment is on the fifth."

"Already? Wow, a month has already gone by…well I'll see you then."

They hugged one last time then Harry turned to his guardians. _This is going to be awkward_… he decided to turn to Sirius first. Sirius hugged him tightly.

"Mmm-mm, I'm really going to miss you kiddo. I know we've had our fallouts this summer but I hope you forgive me."

"Well building my own bathroom is a great step to it," Harry beamed. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Now you have your mirror right?"

"Yes."

"And your cloak? I know you don't care but Dumbledore wanted us to pass along the message to have you cloak with you at all times alright?"

Harry sighed but nodded.

"Well I'll see you soon, I love you."

"Love you too."

Harry tuned to Holly. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Good-bye dear, have a great term."

"Yeah, hope you can hold up everything at home."

"Oh I will, don't worry."

Harry smiled and ran his fingers in Cayden's thin brown hair. "Good-bye Cayden, I'll see you soon alright?"

Cayden traveled his eyes on Harry's. Harry turned to Remus. This was going to be the hardest good-bye of all. This man had gone through so much and tried so hard to patch up everything this holiday. But for some reason Remus was smiling. A really big smile in fact. And Sirius and Holly were also sharing the same look.

"What's so happy?" Harry frowned.

"Nothing," Remus said.

"Well, 'bye Remus," Harry was about to hug Remus but noticed he still wore the same expression.

Remus then looked enlightened. "Hey, why don't I come with you kids on the train?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"What if I come with you on the train hm? Yeah, I think I will, I'd like that."

"_What_?"

Remus fixed a button on his cloak in a simple manner. "Oh, did I not tell you cub? I'm coming back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry cried.

"Yes, Dumbledore talked to me a few times and asked me to come back."

"Why?" Harry beamed. "As DADA teacher?"

"Unfortunately no. I am going to fill the post as the new Hogwarts Student Councilor."

"The what?"

"I'll explain everything later, it's three minutes before the train heads off. But I'm coming back."

Harry was so overwhelmed with happiness he almost knocked Remus into other people as he wrapped his arms around him. Remus chuckled but rubbed the boy's back. "I know you're happy cub but we really have to get going. C'mon…"

"Where are your things?" Harry gasped.

Remus winked and pulled out a tiny suitcase in his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and it enlarged to show a trunk his very own. "Let's get going."

Harry nodded, waved good-bye one last time to Sirius, Holly, Cayden, the Grangers and the Weasleys then climbed onboard after his uncle just as the train began to rumble and start up. Harry looked out the window just in time to see Sirius' arm around Holly, waving at him, as well as Holly waving and holding up Cayden's little arm to wave too. Harry waved back, the train turned a corner and they were gone. He went to locate his friends on the train after. Remus turned the other way but Harry held him back.

"C'mon Harry, no one needs an old man like me spoiling their trip," Remus said hastily.

"C'mon, you know we won't mind you hanging around. It'll be just like third year."

Remus sighed but followed behind the boy. As they walked down the corridor many people whispered and pointed out Harry. Harry glared at them all and sped up until he found Ron and Hermione in a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"There you are!" Hermione beamed and hugged his neck.

"Hey you guys," Harry said taking a seat.

Remus was now in the bathroom, wanting to wait to surprise Ron and Hermione of his presence later on.

"I would really rather stay here with you but we have to be in the Prefect Carriage," Hermione said heavily to Harry.

"Oh, right." Harry didn't like the idea of sitting on the train most of the ride without his girlfriend.

"We'll try to be really quick, I promise."

"No, go ahead."

Hermione smiled, kissed his lips and she and Ron walked off. Harry sighed but sat opposite Luna and Neville.

"Hey you guys, how was your summer?" Harry asked them.

Neville's brows shot up when he saw something flash in Harry's mouth. Harry growled and wasted no time giving a very short explanation of what they were. Luna of course did not look too surprised.

"Don't feel bad about them Harry," she said in her wispy voice. "You're not the only one with them."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. "So how have you two been?"

"Well it's been okay for me. Look what my gran got me!" Neville said happily and took out a brand-new wand from his bag. "Mine was wreaked at the Ministry so I got a new one. My gran wasn't too happy about it, it was my dad's but still, a new wand…it's cherry and unicorn hair."

"I'm guessing you got it before Ollivander disappeared?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He vanished the next day."

"What about you Luna?"

"Oh, nothing too different than what I wrote you. The Quibbler is going steady so that's making Daddy happy."

As they chatted students kept filing past their compartment looking at them.

"I think they keep looking at us because of what happened in June," Neville said softly.

"Like they haven't anything else to do," Harry rolled his eyes.

"At least it looks like everyone is finally trying to see the truth now. The papers had stories upon stories at what happened in the Ministry, seemed to convince a lot of people. It shouldn't be like last year," Neville continued.

"I hope not."

"Are we going to continue the D.A. then?" Luna asked Harry suddenly, eyes wide.

"Oh um…" the honest answer was 'no' as there seemed to be no need but the hopeful looks on Luna and Neville's faces tarnished that truth. "Um, I'll see…"

"I hope so, it was really fun. It felt nice to have friends for once," Luna said bluntly.

"But what are you talking about? You are my friend," Harry said firmly.

"Am I really?"

"Of course! Everyone who thinks you're odd or whatever well, they can just shove it. But you're my friend Luna; I thought you already knew that."

A faint pink color was rising in her cheeks. "Thank-you Harry, that's the kindest thing someone has ever told me."

Neville squirmed a bit in his seat. "I don't blame Luna for asking, of all people it's kind of hard to believe anyone like us would be friends with the famous boy who lived."

"Well who cares about everyone else. I know you two are better people than the rest of the idiots in this school," Harry growled.

It wasn't long before Harry had to demonstrate this fact to others. Ten minutes later a group of fourth-year girls traveled to their compartment, giggling like mad. One girl with long, dark hair and eyes introduced herself as Romlida Vane and told Harry he could sit with her and her friends instead of Luna and Neville. Harry told them off for that and happily declined the offer, leaving the girls shocked and offended as they walked off. Ten minutes later Remus walked in with a flourish, much to Luna and Neville's surprise. He explained what he was doing there in minor detail, not wanting to repeat himself so he waited until Ron and Hermione showed up, which they did around an hour or so into the ride.

"Remus? What- what are you doing here?!" Hermione gasped as soon as she placed a foot inside the compartment.

Remus smiled. "Take a seat and I'll explain."

Hermione hurriedly plopped next to Harry, holding his hand; Ron sat next to her, facing the werewolf. Remus looked around and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville's eyes on him.

"Well, as you can see I am going to be returning to Hogwarts again this year."

"Are you coming back for DADA teacher?" Ron smiled.

"No I sadly am not," Remus sighed.

"Oh, do you know who is?"

Remus smiled. "I do."

"Would you tell us?" Harry smiled.

"You will find out tonight."

All the kids grumbled at this. "Anyway, the headmaster contacted me earlier in August and asked if I could return to Hogwarts as a new member of the staff."

"When did he come over?" Harry frowned, trying to remember any time during August this could have happened.

"The sixteenth, the day in which we were by the stairs and I told you off for eavesdropping?" Remus said lightly.

"Oh. I wasn't doing that though, I was only letting Sabrina out," Harry said, petting his cat who was next to him.

"Anyway, he asked if I would like to fill in the new post as Hogwarts Student Councilor."

"What?" Ron frowned.

"I am going to be there for students at all hours of the day. Or at least, within reason. Students will be able to tell me anything, talk to me and come to me with any of their problems when they feel they have nowhere else to turn. I will give them my advice and input on things for them."

"Oh wow! That's such a wonderful idea!" Hermione cried happily.

"Thank-you Hermione," Remus smiled. "The headmaster said that I, well I have a good ear when it comes to this sort of thing," he said flushing a bit.

"And you do! Oh wow, this is so great Moony. I was really going to miss you this year but wow, knowing you'll be there for me and for others well, well that really makes me happy," Harry said very sincerely.

Remus smiled and Harry gave him a grateful hug. Harry then turned to Hermione and Ron. "So anything happen in the Prefect carriage?"

"Nothing too exciting, although Malfoy wasn't there," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry said in surprise. Why on earth would Malfoy fail to show up in such a power-worthy spot?

"We saw him in a compartment with other Slytherins when we walked back here," Hermione said.

"Did he notice you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but didn't do anything. The usual really," Ron shrugged.

What on earth was up with Malfoy? Being spotted going into Knockturn Alley, acted nervous at King's Cross, and now failing to show up in the Prefect Carriage? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a nervous-looking third year girl opened the door and held out two scrolls.

"I am supposed to give these to Neville Longbotttom and Harry P-Potter."

Surprised, the two boys took the violet parchments scrolls to see what they were.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno…" Harry unrolled the scroll and read:

_Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bit of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Who is Professor Slughorn?" Harry and Neville asked aloud, perplexed.

Remus was now smiling slightly, rubbing his chin. "New teacher. Well I suggest you two better see what he wants."

"He's the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"He has to be, he's a new professor," Hermione stated.

"Well guess we should go. Remus, could you get me some chocolate frogs and Drooble's off the lunch trolley if I don't come back in time?" Harry asked getting to his feet.

Remus raised a brow. "No I will not, you aren't allowed remember? Especially the gum."

Harry growled. "Fine," he said shortly and walked out behind Neville. They found compartment C and Harry took in a deep breath before walking inside. He gasped when he saw he and Neville were not the only people invited. Several other students were sitting around a man who Harry raised his brows at. The man was short and extremely round around the middle; he had on magnificent set of golden colored velvet robes and he had a large silvery mustache that resembled a walrus. The man beamed when Harry walked in and wasted no time taking a hold of his hand enthusiastically.

"Harry Potter! Finally we get to meet! Dumbledore has only told me all about you!" he cried.

"Er- nice to meet you too," Harry said uncertainly.

"I am Horace Slughorn as you know. We have much to talk about m'boy, much to talk about. I am eager to talk with you separately sometime soon! Well now take a seat! Plenty room for all!"

Harry gave Neville a look but they sat down next to a very shocked-looking Ginny Weasley. Harry only then looked around to see who else was there. He recognized a Slytherin from his year, a black boy with high cheekbones and slanting eyes, and two seventh-year boys Harry did not know.

"Well now that everyone is seated, do we all know each other hm? This here is Blaise Zabini"- he indicated the Slytherin boy.

Harry glared at him.

"Cormac McLaggen"-

One of the boys Harry did not recognize inclined his head. He had golden colored wiry hair and was very tall and broad.

"Marcus Belby"-

Belby looked a bit nervous bit raised a hand in greeting.

"And this beautiful young lady here tells me she knows you!" Horace Slughorn finished, indicating Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny waved a hand.

Harry waved back.

"Well now that everyone is here it's the perfect time to get to know one another hm? Well I was just about to explain how I know this lad's uncle Damocles," he said happily, clapping a hand on Marcus' shoulder. He went on to explain all about Uncle Damocles and talking of Marcus before going on to talk of Cormac McLaggen and his Uncle Tiberius and his connections there.

Harry was half-listening, wondering why on earth he was even there even though he had his suspicions. It seemed all the students here had done something amazing or had well-known family members and Harry being who he was…._well, can't say I'm surprised I'm here then_ he sighed in his head. Zabini had a beautiful witch for a mother and had all seven of her husbands die mysteriously, leaving her piles of gold, Neville who had well-known auror parents and was forced to explain what he could about them and how they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple other Death Eaters and Ginny who was only there because Slughorn had seen her perform a magnificent Bat-Bogey Hex.

Finally it was Harry's turn. He had a feeling Slughorn had been saving him for last on purpose. Slughorn smiled joyfully, shaking his head as he looked at the unnerved boy.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, where to begin. So many stories told of the famous boy who lived! Oh what to discus first eh?"

Harry bit his lip not knowing what to say.

"Well now m'boy, don't be shy, there is so much to learn from you! The rumors surfacing, the Chosen One and all that. What more could one hope to gain?"

"I don't hope to gain anything," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Slughorn appeared to not have heard him. "Of course with the catastrophic events of last year, hard to believe, hard to believe…." He sighed shaking his head. "How does one move on after such events?"

Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable. "I dunno sir; I suppose I got a good group of people there for me…"

"Indeed you do! Indeed you do! I know your guardians myself fairly well actually, taught them when they were your age!"

"Really?" Harry couldn't help but say.

"Oh yes. And your mother, she was a very fine pick. A favorite student of mine Lily Evans. Surprised she was so brilliant as she was a muggle born."

Harry's brows rose. "Because she was a muggle born? Sorry sir I'm afraid I don't understand. You think there's no chance for a muggle-born to be brilliant in school?"

Everyone looked a bit shocked at Harry's tone.

"Oh dear Harry, I never said that," Slughorn said flabbergasted.

"Pretty much yeah. One of my best friends who is also my girlfriend is muggle born and she's the best in my year. So I'd think twice about saying something like that in the future," Harry said and sank back into his seat.

"Is she really? What is her name?"

"Hermione Granger," Harry said proudly.

Slughorn rubbed his great mustache in thought for a moment. "Well then Harry, excuse an old man for say such things. I still have a lot to learn about you, yes indeed…" he was now looking at Harry as though surveying a very succulent slice of steak in a deli window.

And it went on like this for quiet some time. Harry was getting very agitated, he wanted to leave so he could meet up with Hermione but couldn't, Slughorn wanted to keep everyone around for a very long time; Harry could see the sky outside the window turn into a rich orange then steadily lavender. Had they really stayed that long? Finally it seemed Slughorn's _Slug Club_ members were able to leave. Only then did Harry shoot a glance at Zabini who was in the process of doing up his shoelace did an idea strike him. He was about to head back to the compartment where all the Slytherins in Malfoy's year were sitting, he was sure of it. Maybe, just _maybe_ Malfoy would be telling them all why he was acting the way he was according to what Ron said and what he himself had witnessed only today. Harry nervously ran a hand inside his zipped jacket where his invisibility cloak now rested after the warning he was given to keep it with him at all times. Could he really do what he was planning to do without getting caught? He was known for being a sneaky one…

Making up his mind Harry followed everyone out of the compartment. Neville was telling Harry that they should head back to where their friends and Remus were but Harry shook his head.

"Er- tell them I'm in the bathroom," Harry said making up his mind fast and Neville was soon lost in the sea of passing students. Harry slid on the cloak in the chaos and followed Zabini hurriedly to where the Slytherins were.

Harry just managed to squeeze himself with the Slytherins as soon as Zabini closed the door. With so many people in the compartment everyone was soon scrambling around trying to find room and not step on anyone. In this commotion Harry was able to push himself up on the luggage rack. He froze when he saw Malfoy's eyes traveled to where he was but the moment quickly past. Harry looked around and saw that Malfoy and Zabini were with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy sighed and sat back down; Pansy began to stroke his hair lovingly as if thinking she was the luckiest person in the world. Malfoy turned to Zabini.

"Well? What happened? What did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make connections with students," Zabini said sticking up his nose. "Didn't really gather many important people that's for sure."

"Who did he invite?" Malfoy demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor."

"His uncle is big at the ministry," Malfoy nodded.

"-some kid named Belby"-

Pansy cried out, "Not him!"

"-that idiot Longbottom, that Weasley girl and Potter," Zabini finished.

"_Longbottom_? Who on earth would waste their breath with him?" Malfoy gasped.

Zabini shrugged. "That's what I was wondering."

Malfoy then snarled. "Potter, Precious Prince Potter, why would he not invite him? But the Weasley girl? Her whole family is a worthless waste of pure wizard blood, why would he want to talk to any of them?"

"Apparently she's Miss Popular now, everyone wants to date her," Zabini snarled.

"That's the stupidest reason if you ask me. I mean, why would someone pick that over well…"

Harry could tell Malfoy was clearly expecting an invention from Slughorn as well, feeling he was just as important as everyone else. The next moment he stuck up his nose.

"Who cares though anyway? He's just a teacher. He might have lost his touch, my father said he was decent enough but that was years ago. It really doesn't matter because I might not even be at Hogwarts next year."

"What? What do you mean?" Pansy gasped.

"Well, I might've moved onto bigger and better things…." He said casually.

"Do you mean- _Him_?"

Malfoy didn't say yes or no. he merely shrugged. "The Dark Lord doesn't really care of your marks does he? Mother of course thinks otherwise, she wants me to complete my education first but, circumstances being…"

Harry frowned, hastily keeping his glasses from slipping down his nose. What circumstances? He waited, crouched highly uncomfortable in the luggage rack with baited breath.

"Anyway, what with _it_ needing fixing and all, might take up some time," Malfoy said, hand on his trunk.

Harry was highly curious now. What needing fixing?

"Assuming everything goes according to plan too."

Harry couldn't help but breathe very quickly, hand over his mouth to stop sound from escaping his lips. He knew he saw Malfoy stiffen suddenly as if he heard him. The next second he relaxed.

"I still can't believe he's giving you this job," Zabini said shaking his head.

"Well who says I'm not trustworthy?" Malfoy shot. "I know what I'm doing and it will be done. He wouldn't have given it to me if he hadn't thought I could handle it."

Zabini shrugged. Malfoy glanced at the window. "Hogwarts is in the distance, we should get ready…"

They all scrambled around to pack their belongings and put on their robes. Harry took this time to dare to shift slightly. To train then came to a halt and Harry had to make sure he didn't tumble out of the rack. He knew that students weren't supposed to attack on the train but he still didn't find the thought of landing on the floor where several Slytherins were who might not abide to such rules very comforting. He then gasped as Goyle grabbed his trunk off the rack and it hit Harry in the head. This time he knew Malfoy had heard him for his eyes swiveled in his direction but nothing happened. He hoped Malfoy and his cronies would leave soon so he could gather his things and not have Remus worry where he went.

The Slytherins all left behind the other students as the train finally rested, all except Malfoy. He calmly turned around and began to peer into his trunk. Harry leaned over to watch, perhaps whatever that needed fixing was in there? Before he knew it Malfoy was pointing his wand at him and had cried, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Harry toppled out of the luggage rack and crashed onto the floor, paralyzed in his kneeled position still. Malfoy smirked at him as the cloak gently floated on down after him.

"I knew you were in here Potter. I heard you gasp a moment ago and saw the luggage rack look as if it was carrying extra weight all of a sudden."

Harry could not resend, he laid there on his back, legs curled up like baby Cayden's usually were, arms frozen in the sense that seemed he was about to latch onto something, his mouth in a tiny O, eyes wide.

"You just can't pass an opportunity to see what I'm up to next can you Potter? But no matter, you didn't hear anything that will get me in trouble or that is of any importance or matter to you. But since you're already here defenseless…" Malfoy rubbed his chin in thought before stomping his foot hard onto Harry's face.

Harry wished he could say something as he felt and heard his nose crack like a gun-shot.

"You may have not said anything about my father Potter but you are no doubt the reason he is in Azkaban. Let's see here….a-ha, I don't think even your precious wolf- friend will be able to find you even with this…" and Malfoy took the invisibility cloak and draped it over Harry's frozen body hiding him from view. "I'd like to see any of your people find you so quickly with this. I'll see you around Potter, or not…"

Malfoy then took extra care to step down painfully onto Harry's right hand before closing the compartment door and leaving Harry there on his back as rivers of blood ran into Harry's mouth. Harry really could not have landed himself in a more stupid position that was a cert…

HHRHHRHHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

There you have it chap 20. Harry's finally off to Hogwarts thank god! Uum, I have a new video now on youtube so please watch it and review it, I will love you forever! Um, I dunno what else to say so toots for now.

Review replies:

Thornlady: I just have to say a very big thank-you! It was so nice of you to say that! I am so happy you really enjoyed the last chapter! And re-read it haha

Kaylee-jane-potter: You really made me happy this week! I know how hard it is to get all the things in my chaps I know there should be but it appears I did an okay job! And coming from you, I really am pleased! You'll just have to find out why Molly was the way she was haha. But she was talking happily about the twins' joke shop in HBP too don't forget. Thanks again for the great review!

Fibinaci: you know I don't know if Hermione told her parents she slept with Harry yet. I'll have to think on that…

ElphabaLivesForver: I don't think they do learn sex ed at Hogwarts lol or wouldn't we have heard about it? lol- it IS your fault you're reading a HHR fic Ella!! So the HHR moments will not stop! You'll find out just what he really thinks of Harry here don't worry.

seventhstorywindow: it is hard not to have Remus take on the father figure for Harry, I love writing Remus so much but yeah, Sirius needs to take on the godfather role more so as he is able to now. It really pleases me to know that you feel Holly is more real now and not as likable. I told you I am dedicated with making things work in here! It always feels nice to show people I really am trying to work on my fic more so and hope you stick around still! Thanks.

Thank-you to everyone, see you next week or so!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose, October 9__th__, 2008_

_Love and magic: Rose, October 9__th__, 2008_


	21. Alas, a new Term Begins

**ALAS, A NEW TERM BEGINS….**

Harry did not know what to do- in fact he knew there was nothing he could do. How on earth was one supposed to escape from a paralyzing spell invisible so no one could possible be able to find them? He hoped someone might walk in and step on him; this was sadly his only option. Harry listened as the last few steps on the train faded, as were the last few chances of someone finding him. Harry breathed quickly, feeling as if he might be sick as his own blood dripped steadily into his open mouth, gagging on it. He figured his friends would think he had gone off without him into the Great Hall and they would meet up. He knew of course this was absurd; they always took the carriages to school together. Maybe Remus could do something?

Harry was shocked as he laid there on his back like a turtle, wondering why on earth Malfoy thought he had to get revenge this way. Breaking his nose was one thing but paralyzing him and throwing the invisibility cloak over him so he would not be seen? That was a bit of a stretch… his heart raced as he no longer heard anyone in the train. He knew someone must be checking the train for anyone or anything one last time before staring up and heading off back to London. This thought was not comforting to say the least…

Outside Hogsmeade Station Ron, Hermione and Remus stood waiting around for Harry apparently.

"Are you sure you didn't see him?" Remus asked them yet again.

"We're sure. I was checking as everyone got off, besides, it's not like him to just walk off without us," Hermione told the man worriedly.

Remus rubbed his chin then turned to the teenagers. "You two stay here; I'm going to go back."

"But"-

"-just do it," Remus said hastily and hurried off back to the train. He met up with Tonks there, whose wand was waving around the machine, seeing if there was anything there.

"Hello," she smiled at him.

"Tonks, have you seen Harry?" Remus asked.

"Harry? What do you mean? Is he not with the other kids?"

"He's not."

Tonks frowned. "Well I was just about to go inside the train why don't you help me look then?"

Remus nodded. "I'm sure I'll be able to sniff him out, being a werewolf has its advantages…"

Tonks nodded and together they leapt on the train to begin their search.

Meanwhile Harry was still on his back, frustrated that he tried to summon his wand like adults could do without speaking but to no avail. His heart was racing a tad more as he knew he had only minutes to get off the train before it started its journey back to London. Remus was now on the train sniffing frantically, hoping to pick up the sweet scent of his cub. He knew it would do no good to panic but it was odd how Harry mysteriously vanished from anyone's eye. Remus was doing one side of the train, Tonks the other. Tonks searched in compartment after compartment until she found one of the last ones and stepped inside; stepping on something hard but there was nothing there. Frowning Tonks waved her wand about and gasped. She lifted the invisibility cloak off Harry and stuck her head out the door yelling, "REMUS! REMUS I FOUND HIM!"

Remus turned his head around and ran towards her voice. "Where? Where is he?" he gasped when he reached her. She stepped back to allow him to see.

Harry was ecstatic; off all the people to find him…he just wished they would allow him to move again. Tonks seemed to have read his mind for a second later she pointed her wand at him and cried, "_Appli Aperiasce_," and his body unfroze.

"Harry- what? How?" Remus gasped looking at him. He shook his head then grasped onto the boy's arm and said, "Never mind, the train is about to leave and I"- the floor began to rumble and before they knew it the train was slowly moving forward. The three of them ran out and jumped off the train as soon as it began to gain momentum and seconds later it disappeared. Harry made a move to head back to school but Remus did not let go of him.

"We want to know what happened _now_ Harry. Why were you still on the train? Why on earth is there blood on your face?" he demanded.

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle. "Umm…"

Tonks had a feeling the answer wouldn't be a good one. She bit her lip. Remus sensed this too. "Tonks, would you give a moment alone with my son? I have a feeling I need to have some things explained."

Tonks gave a sympathetic look and wave to Harry before heading off into the darkness. Remus let his hands go off Harry's shoulders and raised a brow. "Well? Why were you still on the train?"

Harry didn't know how to say what went on, he knew Remus would be highly disappointed. "I- I dunno Rebus."

Remus shook his head. "Well tell me why there is blood on your face?"

Harry blinked and breathed heavily in the cold night air before turning to his side and spitting out a lot of blood. Remus patted his back as Harry cleared his airway of the blood he had choked on. Remus conjured a goblet of water out of nowhere and handed it to him. Harry used it to swish some water around in his mouth then drank the rest.

"Cantb, cantb we go to the castel firdst?" Harry asked, wondering if his speech was impaired to both his broken nose and his braces.

"No, were talking now. Wait- let me see the damage first…" Remus inspected Harry's throbbing nose. He nodded and said, "It's broken alright, and a pretty nice break indeed. Here…" he waved his wand and said, "_Episkey_."

Harry felt his nose heal. "Thanks!" he smiled.

Remus however did not smile back. "What happened Harry? And I already know its nothing to get excited about so I suggest you tell me the truth the first time."

Harry bit his lip. "Well I- I never was in the bathroom for starters…"

"I figured much of that. I was hoping you'd come to me with your problems before trying to solve them yourself. Well? Where were you?"

"Um, in- I mean, with the Slytherins. The sixth year ones."

"And why?"

"Um, well you see, Ron said he saw Malfoy sneaking off to Diagon alley when he went school shopping and he's been really nervous and acting different so I wanted to see what he was up to," Harry said finding it hard to look into the man's face.

"Oh really? So how did you accomplish this?" Remus said calmly but sternly.

"Um, well since I had my invisibility cloak with me I thought it'd be best to- to spy on him with it on. I- I climbed into the luggage rack after the lunch with Slughorn," Harry said guiltily.

Remus' brow furrowed but he did not interrupt.

"Um, so I just listened in on what Malfoy had to say. See if he really was up to something."

"Were you really that determined Harry? Really? I'm sorry but this is something I would never think you would willingly do."

"I was desperate! You know how I get! I felt like he was up to something so I had to make sure!"

"And?"

"And I was right! He was talking about something that's broken or whatever and- and I think he's replaced his father as a Death Eater!" Harry cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait- what? Harry you know how _ridiculous_ that sounds?" Remus gasped.

"I know it does but its true! He was openly talking about a job Voldermort has for him!"

Remus rubbed his eyes. "We'll talk about this later. What's more important is how did you break your nose and were paralyzed?"

"After everyone got off the train Malfoy pointed his wand where I was and paralyzed me. I rolled out the luggage rack onto the floor. He told me he knew I was in there. Then he stomped on my face and broke my nose and placed my cloak on me and left," Harry said bitterly.

Remus was tiredly rubbing his eyes, trying to regain composer as to not shout at the boy at how stupid he was. "Wow, you sure have given me a lot to think about that's for sure cub. All I know is you haven't even stepped foot in Hogwarts yet and you're already in deep trouble with me."

Harry hung his head guilty. "Sorry Moony…"

Remus shook his head and gripped his son's arm and steered him around and forced him to walk. "Come, we're going to have some dinner then as soon as you are finished I want you to meet me in my office."

"Where's your office?" Harry said carefully.

"It is on the eighth floor on that one long corridor on the left side- the fourth door."

Harry nodded and the two reached the castle's gates. Harry then turned his head quickly at his uncle. "Wait! Can't you get rid of the blood on my face?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh I can but I won't. I am deeply disappointed in you already Harry and term hasn't even started. You can ask Hermione to do it for you," Remus said sternly.

"But she'll go crazy at me too!"

Remus shrugged. "She's your girlfriend; she deserves to know what you did. Now hurry, you need to eat."

Remus pursued through the highly guarded castle gates and into the Great Hall. Harry walked in feeling humiliated as students turned their heads to look at him. Harry moved his feet as quickly across the floor as he could, trying to find the mane of brown hair that was of his girlfriend. He smiled in relief when he found her around the front of the table and squeezed himself next to her.

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness!" she cried and flung her arms over his neck. "What happened? Oh my goodness! There's blood on your face! Why on earth are you covered with blood?"

"Calm down please," Harry snapped at her.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh? Well sorry for caring then."

Harry wiped his eyes.

"Really mate, why is there blood on your face? Where were you anyway?" Ron asked across the table.

"I'll tell you later," Harry grumbled, seeing Malfoy and his cronies laughing at him.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the blood away from his face. Harry thanked her; the trio turned their heads to the staff table to spot Remus and when they did their eyes went wide. Remus was not smiling back at them; on the contrast he looked highly agitated.

"What's with him?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Again, I'll tell you later…" not wanting to make a scene trying to eat chicken legs or pork with his new braces Harry settled for a bowl of mashed potatoes and steamed veggies for dinner along with a buttered roll, but as soon as he pulled the dishes towards him they disappeared and dessert was now filling the tables up. Grumbling Harry took a large bowl of chocolate pudding and angrily scooped it into his mouth. He could not wait to go to bed now…

"So Harry, what did Slughorn want?" Hermione asked her boyfriend casually.

"Just trying to make some good connections with students. Apparently he used to do it years ago, taught my mum and them," Harry answered.

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, said she was one of his favorite students."

Hermione smiled. Around fifteen minutes later dessert ceased as Dumbledore stood up to make his first speech of the term. "Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts everyone! It's nice to see all the new and old faces here!"

"His hand!" Hermione gasped looking at the blackened and dead-looking skin.

"It was like that when he saw me this summer," Harry whispered back to her.

Apparently Hermione wasn't the only one who noticed this for other students were whispering about it now too. Dumbledore however brushed it aside. "Nothing to worry about. Now, those students who wish to score a position on their House Quidditch team need to contact their Head of House first and foremost. Also, those who wish to be our new Quidditch commentator need to do likewise."

Harry cast a look at a few students who were looking his way, excitement on their faces making him nervous.

"I would like to have you welcome our three new staffing positions this year. First, I am pleased to announce Professor Lupin is indeed returning to Hogwarts this year."

The hall lit up and began to talk excitingly, most of the talkers coming from Gryffindor of course.

"He has agreed to fill the brand-new position of Hogwarts Student Counselor. Those wishing to talk their troubles over with someone but not quite sure who can spill all they need to him and he will keep your secrets if you wish him to. I have known Professor Lupin for many years and can guarantee you he is more than willing to help everyone out in any pickle they find themselves in."

Harry gave an awkward smile to his guardian who returned it just as so while the hall clapped for Remus' return.

"Next appointment goes to Professor Slughorn who has agreed to come out of retirement and return as a colleague of mine this year to fill the empty void of Potions master," Dumbledore continued.

Slughorn stood up, beaming at the shocked crowd.

"Potions?"

"Did he say Potions?"

"That belongs to Professor Snape!"

"_Potions_?"

Students all around gaped at each other, including the trio.

"That can't be true thought," Harry said jaw hanging.

"But what will Snape do?" Hermione said urgently.

"Meanwhile, Professor Snape will take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year."

"No!" Harry yelled. Several people looked his way. The word had escaped his lips before he knew it but he didn't care. What was Dumbledore playing at? Allowing him a job he's been after for years all of a sudden? Why now after so long would he be deserving of such a task? Harry stole a glance from Remus who looked more interested in his plate of pudding rather than his son's face at the moment. Had he known about the appointment too?

Dumbledore held up his hands to silence the ringing chatter from all the students now. "There is something I would like to share with you before you all head up into your warm beds to start term afresh tomorrow. Lord Voldemort is indeed at large once again and gaining power."

The hall was deathly silent now. "Even though the current situations are extremely dangerous and unlikely things do indeed happen I want to remind to you all that the castle is very safe from immediate danger. You must respect the staff like never before and abide by their rules no matter what. It is important that you do so because things are untimely these days. You must not be out of bed after hours and take precaution that even your closest peers are what they seem and to not hold grudges against anyone as you need as many people as you can have around you. You are to report to any adult in this castle any suspicions within the walls that you find and to look out for your safety as well as your peers. Now it is time for bed so you can feel refreshed for tomorrow's lessons! Good-night!" he finished with a smile.

With that everyone got up and filed around to head up to their common rooms. Harry and Hermione shared a kiss before she hurried off with Ron to show the first years their way to Gryffindor tower. Harry hung back a while as to not be spotted by as many students as he could before realizing he was the only one left in the Great Hall. Sighing Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and went up to Remus' new living quarter's to hear yet another lecture from the man. He sadly found the room quicker than he thought he would. He looked at the heavy wood door before knocking on it. It opened with a click and Harry stepped inside.

Remus' new living quarter's looked like a common muggle flat and much like his old one in his office months ago. The door opened to a flat wide living area with sofa and chairs situated already, to the right was a small but efficient kitchen, small door that opened to the bathroom, another door that opened to the single bedroom and on the other side was a grand fireplace and large storage wardrobe. Nothing was furnished in Remus' touch yet, the place just held his bags and trunk. Harry looked around and saw Remus in his kitchen fixing up tea.

"Do you want any?" he asked noticing Harry walk in.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Remus shrugged but placed the kettle back on the stove and walked around the tiny island to face him. He beckoned him over to sit next to him on the sofa. Harry did so reluctantly and looked at his hands instead of his guardian's face. Remus sighed.

"Harry, what am I going to do with you?" he began.

Harry shrugged.

"You amaze me sometimes, you really do. You can be so much like your father it's insane. As great as you might think that is, in a way, I sort of wished your mother's side would have shined in you tonight," Remus said bitterly.

Harry's guts twisted quietly. "What?"

"You heard me; you know you have a lot of your mother and father in you and tonight would've been the perfect choice to see Lily in you instead of James. She would never go off after an enemy and spy just because she could. She would think rationally on that subject."

"But I had a good reason to Remus!" Harry couldn't help but say.

"Harry, there is no reason good enough to convince me what you did was a good thing."

"But I told you, I think Malfoy might be up to something!"

"He is not. Students are being thoroughly searched for dark objects now and Malfoy would have been caught if he was indeed bringing something dangerous in the castle."

"How do you know?" Harry spat. "You weren't there when everyone was being checked though."

"I was talking it over with Severus and he told me what he saw," Remus said simply.

"So you're really going to believe what Snape said over your own son?"

"I respect both of your views on this Harry but as a teacher who was there I believe him without a doubt."

Harry grumbled. "There's no proof what Snape said was the truth."

Remus sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "I did not bring you up here to discuss Severus' loyalties Harry. What has to be discussed is why you were spying on Draco tonight."

"I already told you!"

"What made you feel you could get away with this?" Remus went on as if Harry had never interrupted him.

"Well, I- I had the invisibility cloak…"

"Did you think for one moment you might be caught? That you would walk away without notice?"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking of what I could and could not do. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. As soon as Slughorn dismissed us I thought I could spy on Malfoy because Zabini would be going back to his compartment do doubt. I had the cloak so I wasn't really fussed to be honest."

Remus looked at the clock in the room. "It is getting a bit late, you need to head back to your dorm so you can unpack and unwind before catching some sleep."

"Are you going to punish me?" Harry asked tentatively.

Remus looked into the boy's wide green eyes. He shook his head for a moment. "I'm sorry Harry but I am." Harry deflated. "I know it's cruel to do so the night you come back to Hogwarts but it has to be done. If you simply had shown up late or were wrapped up too much in Hermione to do something then I'd let you go but you spied on a student and in the end you were hurt and were very close to be on your way back to London if Tonks and I hadn't shown up."

"Fine, what's my punishment?" Harry sighed.

Remus rubbed his chin and drained the rest of his tea. "You are going to be helping me clean this place up and help me redecorate and make this place a bit more friendly alright?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay, that's not too bad."

"Good. You will meet me here after dinner tomorrow alright?"

"What if I have homework?"

"Then you are to bring it here so I can help you."

"What if Ron and Hermione want to help me help you?" Harry asked.

"Tell them thanks but no thanks. This is your punishment, not theirs."

Harry nodded and the two got to their feet. Remus smiled and wrapped one arm around him. "I love you, you know that cub?"

"I don't doubt it a minute ever Remus," Harry smiled.

"Good. Please refrain from spying on Malfoy from now on alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'll try."

Remus opened the door for him and Harry walked out. When Harry stepped inside the common room Hermione wasted no time hurrying over to where he was.

"Harry! What did Remus call you in for?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing important," Harry shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked also coming forth.

"Really, nothing happened," Harry said looking a little uncomfortable.

Hermione raised her brow.

"What? You think I'm lying?" Harry frowned.

"I can tell if you're lying Harry. You looked a bit upset when you told me Remus wanted a word with you."

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Does it have anything to do with why you showed up so late?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later! I'm tired alright? I need to unpack…."

Hermione sighed but kissed Harry good-night and he went upstairs into the sixth year boys' dorm behind Ron. Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were already getting ready inside. Harry waved a hand in greeting.

Dean peered at him then smiled. "Blimey Harry, you didn't tell me you would be getting braces this summer!"

"Huh? Oh, um, I didn't really know myself. It was only a possibility months ago," Harry answered.

Seamus hurried over to look at him with a frown. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before Harry."

"Yeah well neither have I but we have to get used to it don't we Harry?" Ron frowned.

"Yeah. For the next two years," Harry grumbled sitting down and taking out his pets from their cages.

This got Seamus and Neville excited so the night ended with Harry going into detail over his braces, feeling extremely irritated as he did so. How many other people would demand information? Would ever other student raised with wizards react the same way? Harry was finally able to fall to sleep an hour later, thinking and hoping his very first day back in the regular routine of lessons would be a fair one.

Harry awoke earlier than usual the next morning after Weinki ha nipped at his hand. "Bloody hell, stupid animal…." Harry grumbled sitting up and nursing the spot. "Why'd you do that?" he shot at him.

Weinki only stretched out and flicked his ear at his master as if nothing happened. Harry tried to fall back asleep but twenty minutes later his alarm went off so he had to get back up. After getting himself ready Harry met up with Hermione outside the common room and went down to breakfast together. It was only then did she ask why he was taking a nutrient potion with his porridge and Harry hastened to explain to her he was loosing weight and needed an extra boost. Harry grew a bit hot around the face as she looked at him in concern so he focused on finishing his banana and trying not to worry about it. Ron on the other hand was smiling as he dug into his egg.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we're N.E.W.T. students now!"

"So…?"

"So? So that means we now get extra periods in the day to relax and everything. _Free_ periods!"

"We do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Yes we do but it's not for leisure purposes Ron. It's so we can take advantage of the free time to study. The next two years are going to be more difficult than ever before."

"Oh please, I doubt everyone is really going to be doing that Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes.

"They are too! That's what it's for! I even talked to McGonagall about it months ago!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah well I have five older brothers and that's not what they did, well not counting Percy," Ron frowned. "If I want to relax than I'm going to."

"Fine," Hermione said simply.

Harry glared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked in alarm.

"What was that about? I mean, why are you always underestimating anything Hermione says? This is _Hermione_ if you forgot."

"I wasn't, I was only pointing out"-

"She said she talked to McGonagall about it, why argue? You have a lot of nerve not believing anything Hermione says," Harry growled and tossed the bottom half of his banana aside.

"Please let us not fight already," Hermione said wearily.

"I'm sorry," Harry said and kissed her lips quickly.

Hermione smiled slightly at this and finished her breakfast. After everyone was done Professor McGonagall got up and began to go down the table to seek out all her sixth year students to talk over their new course schedules. Hermione- having gotten a passing O.W.L. mark in every lesson was free to continue with everything she was already taking. After she was given her new time-table she got up, kissed Harry briefly for Professor McGonagall was looking at her and hurried off to Ancient Runes. There was a bit of time going over things for Neville for he had not passed all his desired classes but after some talk he was able to get a new course as well and hurried off. Harry nervously sat in his seat when Professor McGonagall finally came his way. He did horribly in his O.W.L.s and had no idea what classes he would still be able to take, already knowing all hopes of becoming an Auror were tarnished.

"Well Potter, what do we have here hm?" Professor McGonagall looked at a paper in her hands over her square spectacles. "Well you are able to clear with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms"-

"Wait, really? Charms?" Harry had to smile. "And Herbology?"

"Yes, what made you think you could not?" Professor McGonagall asked in confusion.

"Well, I got an A in those subjects didn't I?"

"You did but both Professor Flitwick and Sprout take students in as long as they passed. An A as you know is the last passing mark but it still means you passed."

"Great!" Harry smiled.

"You are also cleared for Potions," Professor McGonagall went on as if there had been no interruption.

"I am?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Certainly."

"But- but I thought you had to get an O to continue," Harry asked, looking over to Ron who looked just as stunned as Harry.

"You did when Professor Snape taught the subject. However Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept an 'Exceeds Expectation' mark in his N.E.W.T. class. So would you like to continue with Potions then?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly, all hopes on becoming an Auror reignited again.

"Very well. If you did not buy the required material for the class talk it over with Professor Slughorn. Is there any class you do not wish to partake in anymore?"

Harry bit his lip painfully- wishing he had placed wax on his bottom right a minute ago. "Erm…" in truth he did not wish to continue with Care of Magical Creatures but the thought of what Hagrid would say if he found out his favorite student no longer was interested in his subject….well it was too painful to bare. "Um, no, I'll take all the classes I passed in," he said slowly.

Professor McGonagall nodded, tapped a new sheet of parchment and his new time table was written up for him.

"Oh Potter, so you know, several hopefuls have already signed up for Quidditch tryouts. I will pass you the list soon so you can fix up tryouts when you wish," she said before turning to the other students. Five minutes later Harry and Ron were standing outside the Great Hall looking at their timetables. Ron shot a surprised look at Harry as soon as they walked out.

"Why on earth are you taking Care of Magical Creatures for?" Ron hissed.

Harry shrugged. "I know it's going to really take a lot of time with an extra class I don't really need but well, I know I'd feel extremely guilty if I didn't take it."

"Well I like Hagrid too mate but I'm not taking the class."

Again Harry shrugged. "It's a flaw of mine I guess, not being able to say no at the worst times."

"You got that right," Ron said shaking his head.

Harry sincerely hoped Care of Magical Creatures would not interfere too much in his life or he really would have to drop the subject.

"Well I have a free period right now, do you?" Ron asked with a smile, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Um, no. I have Hagrid right now actually," Harry said looking at his timetable.

"Well see you later mate," Ron said raising a hand in farewell before heading off for a walk outside.

Harry hitched his new bag Hermione had gotten him as an anniversary present over his shoulder and hurried off outside to Hagrid's hut. He spotted only a handful of students there. They included Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Ernie MacMillian, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, plus two other Harry did not know. Dean looked highly relieved when Harry walked up to him.

"Harry! Thank goodness you showed up, I didn't want to be the only one from our House taking Care of Magical Creatures!"

Harry smiled. "Neither did I. I'm sure I'm just as relieved as you are. Why are you taking it then?"

Dean shrugged. "I wanted to I guess. I know my mum would want me to take as many classes as I could if I passed them all and well, I passed this one…plus I sort of have a tiny thing for animals, especially magical ones, having grown in a muggle world."

Harry nodded. "I took it because of my stupid guilty conscience."

Dean smirked. "Sounds like you."

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply back but Hagrid stepped out of his cabin and peered down at his class. Harry had the distance impression Hagrid was surprised eight sixth years had shown up for his class.

"Well good mornin' ever'one! Let me take roll then hm?" Hagrid pulled out a parchment from his pocket and read off, "Hannah Abbit? Susan Bones? Spencer Buchanan?"

One of the students Harry did not know raised his hand.

"Ernie Macmillian? Padma Patil? Harry Potter? Jessica Rosedale?"

The other student raised her hand.

"Dean Thomas? Alrigh' then, well let me first say how happy I am you all decided to take the N.E.W.T. course o' Care o' Magical Creatures! You'll be havin' a great time this term, I tell ya that! Lot's o' creatures to be covered! Well now fallow me into the fores' then!" Hagrid said triumphantly.

Harry and Dean shared a look and followed behind Hagrid and the other students, talking about other things besides the actual class for most of the lesson, a lot of the conversation about Harry having braces which Dean found almost as amusing as Ron did but for completely different reasons.

"Still can't believe you of all people have it," Dean smiled.

"You're telling me, I'm still surprised I've had all the dental work I've had the past year," Harry said wearily.

They were interrupted by Hagrid giving them a look before going back to his lesson. Not long after the lesson ended and Harry and Dean walked off back to the castle for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry waved at the boy who went to meet up with Seamus Finnigan for Harry wanted to meet up with Hermione before he followed behind. Hermione showed up a minute later looking a little winded.

"I have so much homework already! Look at what I have to read!" she held up a few heavy books in her hands. "Plus I have a fifteen-inch essay and two translations!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely.

"Shame isn't it?" Ron said coming from behind her causing her to jump in surprise and drop her things. Harry bent down to help her.

"Thank-you Harry. I bet you Snape gives us loads though!" Hermione said glaring as she stood back up. "Harry, why do you look as worn-out as I do? Didn't you have a free period like the rest of the students in our year?"

Harry shared an uncomfortable look with Ron who raised his brows and shrugged.

"I actually didn't, I had a class too…"

"Really? What was it?"

"Um, Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said looking at his nails.

"What?"

"I had to! I'd feel extremely guilty if I didn't do it!" Harry cried.

Suddenly Snape stepped into the corridor, arms crossed, black robes billowing like the ripples of a lake. "Inside," he said pointing to the classroom.

Everyone shared a look but walked in and took seats. As Harry walked in, hand in hand with Hermione he looked around the classroom in a sort of worry. On the walls were pictures of people in incredible pain and sporting some truly gruesome deformities. Harry cautiously took a seat in the middle with Hermione and Snape walked up to the front of the class, his greasy black hair resting upon his shoulders.

"Do not take out your books," Snape snapped seeing Hermione take out her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_.

Pink rising in her cheeks Hermione pushed it back in her bag.

"I am going to speak and you best hear me out. Firs of all, I am surprised to say the least that so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this class given the several different teaching methods and lessons you had the past five years."

Harry couldn't help but smirk in pride, thinking of his Defense Association lessons with many students months ago where he showed how to properly defend students against the Dark Arts.

"But do not be surprised if you do not continue on with this subject next year as the work load will only increase and the lessons will only get more difficult. Now," Snape said in a sudden alert manner. "The Dark Arts: is a highly ever-changing force in which change in unavoidable and inevitable. Just when you think you have conquered all more challenges can erupt and make your task only the more difficult. It is not a subject to ever take lightly for it may be the biggest mistake you ever make."

Harry's insides crawled like snakes. Why was Snape speaking of the Dark Arts in such a longing manner? It was highly unpleasant.

"Therefore your defenses have to always be up a step than your enemies." He spent a while explaining curses and pointing out a few of the pictures hanging on the walls before settling on a new subject.

"So what I'd like to know is if any of you know the advantages of a nonverbal spell?"

As usual Hermione's hand was the only one that shot in the air as if on queue. Snape hesitated to call on her but settled on it soon enough. "As you are my only choice… Miss Granger?"

"The advantage of a nonverbal spell is that your enemy does not know what spell you are planning to use," Hermione said breathlessly. "It may help you even if for a second."

Snape stuck up his nose. "Correct although word-from-word out of a textbook."

Harry glared at the shallow man.

"It is correct that your enemy may not know what you are planning to cast but that does not mean he has something up his sleeve as well. You have to be very careful you know what you are doing at all times and must master such a difficult feat. There are many adult wizards around the world who cannot do this and therefore vulnerable against those who can. Now, you are all going to practice this today, divide into pairs. One of you will be attempting to jinx the other _without speaking_; the other will try to throw them off _without speaking_. Nothing that will cause disappearing limbs," he sneered, giving Harry a glance.

Harry and Hermione paired up immediately to try it out. Hermione was trying to deflect Harry's shield charm that he was whispering around ten minutes into the lesson which Snape took no note of. He was however sneering at Harry with a horrible twisted look on his face- amusement perhaps as Harry struggled to do the same to his girlfriend.

"You really are pathetic and useless aren't you Potter? Even your simple girlfriend was able to do it before you"- Snape said.

Harry pointed his wand at the man suddenly and forgetting all about silencing his spell work cried, "_Protego_!"

Snape blasted across the room and the eyes of every student were as wide as dinner plates. Snape got to his feet quickly and stormed over to Harry. Harry did not step back but continued to glare darkly at the man.

"And what provoked such a foolish act Potter?"

"You called Hermione stimp- simple," Harry said fiercely, his face hot as he tripped over the word.

"I will be talking to your guardian about this later, oh yes. Attacking a teacher…shame you're already in trouble with him."

Harry felt his face grow steadily warmer. Remus was really going to kill him now…

"Detention with me, Saturday night. It is best you not forget," he said softly and turned away.

"I admire what you did for me Harry but you really shouldn't have," Hermione said anxiously as they walked out after the lesson ended.

"I had to though! No one gets away calling you simple," Harry said forcefully.

"I know but you still shouldn't have done it. It's going to land you in even more trouble with Remus."

"True," shrugged Ron catching up.

"I know but well, he'll understand," Harry said quickly, trying to convince himself.

"Earlier you told us Remus was upset with you but you never told us why. Why?" Ron said.

Harry sighed but told them what had happened last night. To no surprise Hermione looked very offended.

"I cannot believe you sometimes Harry! I really can't!"

"I know it was stupid but it was sort of an impulse. You don't understand," Harry shook his head.

"Maybe not but I full heartedly agree with Remus about punishing you for it," Hermione said clearly.

"Gee, thanks a lot dear," Harry growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Hermione sighed and stopped walking, causing Harry to do the same. "I do love you Harry but sometimes the things you do, well, I don't think its always a good thing to go on impulse alone, especially since you're a wizard, anything can happen because of that."

"I know but that doesn't make it any better. C'mon, we should get going then…"

Harry, Hermione and Ron were just about to head off into the common room for their break when Jack Sloper, last year's beater for the Gryffindor team came hurrying forward with a letter and handed it to Harry. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I know that you still have some grief with me and I hope that we can take the extra opportunity to clear the air this night. Hoping your first week back is a good one,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"So um, are you going?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Have to don't I?" Harry said heavily, storing the note in his bag.

"Do you even know why you're still mad at him?" Hermione asked peering into Harry's eyes.

"Well he came along in June after everyone was attacked including myself apologizing and asking for my time to 'explain things'. I don't think he really cares or he would have explained everything last year. He really could have called me out of class one day and tell me all he needed to tell me."

"You don't know that," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, but do try to reconcile somewhat this Saturday, you can't be angry with the headmaster for too long without feeling guilty," Hermione stated.

Harry chose not to answer back and the trio went up to the common room to relax until lunch and the rest of their lessons. After their lunch of turkey sandwiches (or in Harry's case soup) and Harry impatiently flossing for a few minutes he Hermione and Ron hurried off to Potions. Harry was feeling a bit anxious at the thought of continuing with a lesson he didn't think he'd progress to, much less than the fact it would now be taught by a brand-new teacher. Harry looked around the corridor outside the dudgeon and saw only several other people there. Apparently not many people were able to progress to the N.E.W.T. level, not even Crabbe or Goyle. But there were four Ravenclaws and four Slytherins- including Malfoy to Harry's non-existent surprise. Along with the trio there was one Hufflepuff- Ernie.

The dungeon door opened a minute later and Slughorn greeted everyone with a beaming smile, Harry and Zabini however more enthusiastically. Harry raised a brow with Ron and walked inside. At the front of the room sat four cauldrons of potions. Hermione's eyes lit up as she passed by each one. Harry had the impression she already knew what each one contained. When she passed by the one cauldron in which Harry, herself, Ron and Ernie were going to sit at she looked particularly happy and smiled at Harry widely. Harry was about to ask her why she looked so dreamy when he took a whiff of the smell as well. The only word to describe it was perfection. It smelled of many things that got his blood flowing: the seductive smell of a broomstick handle…chocolate…treacle tart...the summer air…what smelled like water of a swimming pool…the Granger home…something of a mix between flowers and vanilla to name a few. He had never felt so relaxed in this school ever.

Harry grinned stupidly at Hermione, then at Ron who was also in a trance of the seductive vapors. They finally took a seat and set their things down to wait for instruction. Slughorn's belly seemed to be guiding him to the front of the room. He turned around and said, "Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to N.E.W.T. level of Potions. I am Professor Slughorn, don't you forget it. Well now, take out your scales and potion kits as well as your copies of Advanced Potion Making…"

Harry raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Harry?"

"Um, I don't have any of those things sir, you see I didn't think I would be able to take Advanced Potion Making."

"Same with me," Ron said, hand also in the air.

"Oh, well then never to worry, never to worry. You can use my extra scales and ingredients and books. I suggest you write to Flourish and Blotts soon then my boys so you can buy your own copies. But in the mean time…" Slughorn handed over scales and battered old copies of Advanced Potion Making and gave then to Harry and Ron. "Now then, before we begin our assignment for today I would like to show you all some potions I laid out for interest sake. They are potions you should be able to recognize and make when they year is over as well as continuing into next year. Well now, let's go with the first one. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn indicated the cauldron on the table where all the Slytherins sat where a colorless potion sat.

Hermione's hand shot in the air at once.

"Yes my dear?" Slughorn called on her.

"It's Veriterserum- a truth potion. It has no specific color or odor or anything. Only a few drops of it will have even the strongest man spill all his secrets," Hermione said in a rush.

"Ohh, very good indeed! Yes, it does precisely that. Well now class how about this one?" he walked over to a sludgy potion where all the Ravenclaws sat. "Yes dear?" he said when Hermione raised her hand again.

"It's Polyjuice Potion Professor. It changes the appearance of the drinker into the physical form of another for an hour."

"Oh, yes indeed it does! Now how about this one-? Yes?" Slughorn said looking beside himself as he pointed to the potion at their table and Hermione's hand was already in the air.

"It's Amortentia!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked over and saw Malfoy and his Slytherin 'buddies' chuckling and pointing at Hermione. He gave them a death glare.

"It is, it is my dear. Well I assume you already know what it does…?" he asked looking a little hopeful.

"I do! It's the most powerful love potion on earth."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"True, true. You can recognize it by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen can't you?" Slughorn went on.

"Yes! And the vapors it admits. It's supposed to smell differently to every person based on the things that attracts them and calms them. I smell books and paper and parchment and grass and spring and a slight chocolate scent and- oh," Hermione gasped as she looked at Harry and turned a deep red.

Slughorn however chuckled. "What is your name my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

Slughorn rubbed his chin then his eyes lit up after surveying Harry for a few seconds. "Oho! Oho! Hermione Granger? Are you the lovely lady Mr. Potter here won the heart over?"

"Um, yes," Hermione said carefully, still a bit pink in the face.

"And you are muggle born?"

"I am."

"Oh well mighty that! You were right then weren't you Harry m'boy? _One of my best friends who is also my girlfriend is muggle born and she's the best in my year_! This is the very friend and girlfriend isn't she?"

"Yes," Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well Gryffindor takes twenty well-earned points then for such perfect answers!" Slughorn announced gracefully to the class.

"Did you really say that? Oh Harry!" Hermione beamed and they shared a quick kiss that only Slughorn found rather humorous and enjoyable.

"Ah, young love, nothing better than such passion is there?" he said still smiling, shaking his head in amusement.

Ron raised a brow as he watched this.

"Well back to the subject at hand, Amortentia does not actually create love. Nothing but your own heart and mind and fate itself is a factor in that. No, it only causes intense liking and power and infiltration to the person at hand. It is highly dangerous and not to be tampered with nor touched ever. It does no good to force your 'crush' to bend to your will. Well now, it is finally time to start today's lesson."

"Professor? You haven't explained this one yet," Ernie called, raising his hand and indicating the last potion which sat on Slughorn's desk. Everyone turned to look at it. Golden colored liquid leapt and splashed around joyously inside the small black cauldron. Harry had never seen such a pretty-looking potion before and it seemed to take up all the importance of the room.

"Oh, that one…" Slughorn trailed, rubbed his great walrus mustache. "Well now, I might have forgotten it haven't I?"

Harry had the distant impression he did not.

"Well this potion my ladies and gentlemen is the one and only Felix Felicis."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth and said in a tiny voice, "I thought so."

"I take it you know what it does Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione nodded dumbly. "Yes, it's lucky potion. It makes the drinker lucky!"

Everyone leaned forward into their seats as if she had said their deepest desire lay out on the table. Malfoy looked particularly interested Harry noted uncomfortably.

"Absolutely correct Miss Granger, take another ten points. Yes, Felix here does indeed create luck, but it is a funny little thing…only too tricky to make and disastrous if brewed incorrectly. But if you in fact do succeed well, I take it you know only all your desires and your day will be as perfect as you can wish. Any obstacle you feared will be pushed aside," Slughorn said dramatically.

"Have you taken it sir?" asked one of the Ravenclaws.

"Oh yes, twice in my life. Two very perfect days indeed. Well, _this here_ is what I will be handing out at the end of the lesson as a prize."

The class was now extremely deathly quiet it was scary.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis is enough for twelve-hours' worth of luck. But it is forbidden to be used at sorting events or examinations or elections. But you may use it any way besides that," he said, banishing a tiny bottle out of his large robes.

Harry's heart was beating rather quickly now.

"So, you might be wondering how to win such a fabulous prize? Well by turning to page ten in your textbooks. We have an hour left which should give you a long enough time to attempt at creating a batch of the Draught of Living Death. It is very difficult than anything you have done before I am sure but at least attempt it! However the person who does the best wins little Felix! Off you go!"

Immediately every student scrambled out of their seats to gather ingredients and such. The tension was thicker than Harry had ever remembered it to be. Hermione was already working feverishly. Harry bent over his copy of Advanced Potion Making to begin. He frowned as he riffled through the pages; almost every one was scribbled on or written on. Harry peered closer and realized they were other instructions for the potions which made no sense. Harry squinted at the text more- he couldn't even read the instructions that filled the page before all the ink over it. Sighing, already knowing Hermione would without a doubt win the lucky potion Harry decided to follow the new instructions nonetheless.

Harry hurried over to gather the ingredients he needed and began work. Hermione's was already looking like it should according to the book. Harry pushed his glasses up his sweaty nose and bit his lip, trying to read the book. The previous owner had taken the liberty of scribbling out the next instruction and instead wrote:

_**Crush with flat side of dagger, releases juice better than cutting.**_

Harry shrugged and took out a silver knife and did just this to cut up his sopophorous bean and gasped when the juice inside dribbled quickly onto his hand. Harry quickly poured it into his cauldron and to his complete astonishment that the potion he was working on was now a lilac shade that the book had described instead of Hermione's which was a deeper purple.

_How had that happened_? Harry wondered to himself. Wasting no time Harry followed the rest of the alternative instructions. And on and on it went, Harry kept following the new instructions and every time they proved correct. Hermione looked very frantic as she watched him for a second.

"How are you doing that?" she cried.

"Just following my book," Harry shrugged.

"There's no way your book can be different than mine!" she snapped.

"But it says"-

"I don't care! It's the same book!" she said and went back to her work.

Shaking his head Harry pursued on. Soon Slughorn's voice rang out, "And time is….up! Stop your stirring if you will!"

Harry looked in amazement at his potion; it looked identical to the picture in his book. Hermione looked close to tears and Harry would have comforted her if the tension wasn't so thick. Slughorn dramatically walked by each student's potion, inspecting it with great interest. Of course he saved Harry's table for last. He backed away from Ron's potion and shook his head in disappointment at Ernie's. At Hermione's he nodded with approval although there was something on his face that told him he felt she could have done better. He then stopped by at Harry's and his eyes went wide as he tested it. A giant smile appeared on his face and he turned around to the class and cried, "The clear winner is Mr. Harry Potter!"

The class all gasped and looked around; Hermione looked all the more close to breaking.

"Oh, this is the best version of the Draught of Living Death I have seen in many many years! Oh, excellent work Harry, truly remarkable. You clearly inherited your mother's hand at potion making. All these years I didn't even know! Well now here you go, one bottle of Felix as promised." Slughorn handed Harry the small bottle of gold potion. Harry placed it into his pocket quickly. The bell rang and all the students left disappointed.

"How on earth did you do that?" Ron gasped at Harry as soon as they stepped into the corridor.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"That- just there! Never has anyone beaten Hermione at potions and now this!"

"I didn't do everything," Hermione said quietly.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione blinked her wet eyes. "No I am not! I don't know how you did it but I am just as surprised as everybody else! I mean of course I'm happy for you but I did exactly what the book told me to! I don't want to sound stuck-up but I tried really hard!"

"I know you did. If you want it…" Harry said and took out the bottle.

Hermione looked at it for a second. "No I do not want it Harry, you won it fair and square," she sniffed.

Harry's insides burned slightly, it wasn't really 'fair and square' if he followed different instructions.

"But I can tell you want it," he tried again.

She smiled sadly. "Don't be so modest Harry."

"Well you think I cheated or something so it's only natural you got it."

"I don't think you cheated, I'm just surprised like the rest of us. For once you shined in potions, embrace it."

Harry could tell she didn't truly believe it so he just shrugged and went on to break. Later that night after Harry helped Remus furnish his living quarters Harry sat up in bed, unable to sleep. He had thrown the invisibility cloak over him while everyone else was resting peacefully and eating chocolates and moving his lit wand about, he looked in detail at his old barrowed copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. On the back of the cover something was written in the same crammed handwriting of the scribbles inside the book. It read: _**This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.**_

_The Half-Blood Prince? Who's that?_ Harry thought. He let out a painful yawn as his braces gave way and rubbed his eyes. He'd have to tell Remus tomorrow, he was a smart man and would know what this was all about. Harry then placed his wand under his pillow, stuffed his cloak and potions text in his trunk, took off his glasses and rubbed Sabrina behind her soft ears, unable to feel a bit happy about the thought of some day having the perfect day thanks to his bottle of Felix Felicis.

HHRHHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well that's done now. I'm upset; this chap. is so closely related to the actual book, only with minor changes here and there. I sincerely hope I don't do it again. Well I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Slughorn is fun to write I just realized lol um, watch my new youtube vid like I keep reminding you to. See ya.

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: Hey, you know me; it never takes more than two weeks for a new chapter so you don't have anything to worry about. Remus could sniff Harry out but I just had a vision of Tonks reaching him first. Oh well.

Kaylee-jane-potter: I know, it does seem a bit odd Harry told Holly too but I wanted to put a little thing that would show people that he can still talk to her and still likes her despite their arguments this summer. Sorry but I had to put in the Harry spying on Malfoy scene, I sometimes like a stupid Harry lol.

E.L.F.: it's your new nickname lol. Ohhh I had to laugh out loud that you said Holly deserves her own bathroom because of the 'dirty' boys!!! I don't think Harry's too dirty. Aww, I know, wasn't it nice to see Luna actually is Harry's friend? I mean c'mon Harry, it's Luna!! Haha evil, liking that I kept in Malfoy breaking Harry's nose lol for some reason I like it too. YYAA Remus back at Hogwarts indeed! As for the Tonks/Remus thing, hhmmm as I don't like that ship in canon I am still debating about whether or not I should write it. Really don't know yet….

That's it for now folks, come back with all your reviews and them some this week!!! Toots for now.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, October 20, 2008_


	22. A Dash of what the Rest of the Year Migh

**A DASH OF WHAT THE REST OF THE YEAR MIGHT BRING HARRY….**

The next day passed by with difficult lesson after difficult lesson until Harry, Hermione and Ron were finally able to retire in the common room after the long day. They were sitting in the cozy room watching the fire when Hermione's eyes lit suddenly and she turned to Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something…." she said carefully.

"Yes?" Harry said absentmindedly, wrestling with a toy from Weinki.

"How did you win the Felix Felicis? I mean, how did you do better than me?"

Harry turned to look at her. "You're still upset I did better than you for once?"

"No," she snapped. "I'm only wondering how on earth you could outshine me in any class, much less potions after never doing it the past five years. I'm pretty sure the rest of the class is wondering the same thing."

Harry thought about the Half-Blood Prince book resting in his bag upstairs. "Um, well maybe I just did better than you for once."

"Really mate, how _did_ you do it?" Ron asked, now turning to the boy.

"You two really believe I'm not capable of outshining Hermione?"

"No, you're better at me in DADA but well, apart from that I've always done better, not to brag," Hermione pointed out.

Harry frowned. "Well maybe I just got lucky for once."

"You don't get lucky in potions mate, that's impossible," Ron stated.

"Well it's possible now as it obviously happened yesterday. It's not a brain teaser."

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Harry? How did you make a better version of the Draught of Living Death than me?" Hermione asked again.

"Will you drop it? It was luck, that's it," Harry said roughly, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione sighed impatiently, got to her feet and put her face in his. "You aren't telling me something Harry Potter and I do not appreciate it. We are supposed to trust one another and right now you are doing the complete opposite."

Harry looked at his gray cat that was resting on his chest. It was really hard to lie to Hermione, she saw right through him. He looked around the room to make sure everyone was downstairs before he turned to her. "Fine, I'll tell you." He set Weinki down who was highly affronted and he streaked off to the other side of the room. Harry placed his feet on the floor and led his friends up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Kicking his shoes under his bed which stood messily by his things he dug into his bag until he found his book. Sighing, Harry took it out and stood up and held it out to them.

Hermione took it surprised. "You're telling me you just followed the instructions in the book like the rest of us?"

"No- look on page ten," Harry pointed out.

Hermione flipped to it, Ron looking over her shoulder to see what it was. Hermione frowned when she saw the graffitied pages.

"I don't understand, how could anyone read through this mess? The poor book," Hermione said staring down.

"I- I followed the scribbled instructions next to the real ones written in the book," Harry said, pointing at them.

Hermione glanced at it and gasped. "No! You didn't!"

"Yeah…"

"You followed different instructions? How could you? You didn't trust the book's instructions on their own? Why would they be written in a book if they were false?" Hermione cried.

"To tell you the truth I already knew you'd win since well, you're good at everything you do so I figured to just fallow these new ones just because, well, I dunno really, I just did," Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

Hermione frowned at him, still angry despite his kind comment about her. "You don't know what these even are Harry or who wrote them. They could have been dangerous or forbidden for all you know! I cannot believe you sometimes!"

"What's the big deal? So he followed different instructions, is that the worst that could happen?" Ron said.

"Plus the owner's name was in the book, see?" Harry turned the book over to the back for her to show her the Half-Blood Prince's signature.

"Oh please Harry, that's not a name," Hermione scoffed. "You don't know who that is."

"Well, true but um, well at least we know he wasn't I dunno, Voldemort or someone. I dunno damn, is it that horrible that I beat you at potions for once?" Harry cried.

"I never said it was! I am just surprised and highly annoyed that you took directions from an unknown source! There might be a reason they are hand-written in Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, because they're the real instructions maybe!" Harry stated.

Hermione glared at him. "I hope you tell Remus about this Harry, as your guardian he has a right to know."

Harry ran a hand in his short hair. "Yeah well, I'm not going to tell him just yet. The instructions aren't bothering anybody are they?"

"They're bothering me!"

"It was only this one time Hermione; I might not even need to use it again. There might not be any instructions hand-written by the original ones for our next lesson."

Hermione huffed. "I doubt it. good-night," she snapped and turned away and stormed out.

"I can't believe Hermione got so worked up about a book mate," Ron said looking at the old book.

"Yeah well, that's Hermione for you isn't it? She gets worked up about anything," Harry said wearily, leaning into his headboard.

The next two days flew by and before Harry knew it he was being called out of class during his last lesson for the day (Double Charms) when a letter by owl arrived for Professor Flitwick. The tiny professor leapt off his high stool and squeaked, "Mr. Potter, a letter just arrived from your uncle stating you have an appointment with a doctor back home soon."

Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron with wide eyes but nodded. "Alright Professor. Do I have to leave now or-?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin wrote you are to use his floo to go home."

Harry nodded, packed his things in his bag and stood. Hermione gripped his hand tightly and looked into his eyes. "Ooh, good luck Harry! I know you'll do fine!"

Harry half-smiled, nodded and walked out. He met up with Remus in his living quarter's five minutes later.

"There you are cub. Are you ready to go home for your appointment?" Remus greeted.

"Um, actually no. I don't really think I should walk into a dentistry wearing this…" Harry indicated his school uniform.

"Oh, right. Well get changed into muggle clothing quickly and hurry back here alright?"

Harry nodded and ran down a flight of stairs to change into jeans, trainers, t-shirt and jacket before running back up again.

"You'll do fine alright?" Remus nodded, handing over a pot of sparkling green powder to Harry.

Harry nodded and took in a deep breath. "Hope so." He took a pinch of powder, cried, "Number Thirty-one, Owl Post Lane!" threw in the powder and disappeared.

Harry came tumbling out of the fireplace in the sitting room of his house, coughing. He heard chuckling and after the dust cleared away he saw Sirius standing there with a broad grin on his face.

"Not very graceful are you kid?"

Harry growled. Sirius shook his head but bent down to help Harry up. Harry impatiently wiped his lenses on his shirt and tried to pat away the soot off his now messy clothing. Holly at that moment walked in with Cayden in her arms- which she handed to his father and pointed her wand at Harry and said, "_Evanesco_." The dust lifted.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. "So uh, are we going to leave now?"

"Not yet, it's only 1:45, your appointment isn't until 2:30. I was hoping we could catch up on news until then," Holly said sitting down.

"Oh, um, okay," Harry said and sat down on the sofa, Sirius still holding his son sat next to him. "So, er, how have things been?" Harry asked the two adults.

"Oh fine, things really have been alright haven't they Sirius?" Holly said turning to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, pretty okay. My little man here has been really happy lately that's for sure!" Sirius cried happily, bouncing Cayden who squealed. "He has just been nothing but smiles lately. Not even you Harry were this happy when you were his age, and you were a happy baby."

Harry grinned uncomfortably. Even though Sirius insisted everything was alright between them two now he wondered just why things seemed so happy with the small family before him.

"I think he's just excited he knows how to smile now. He doesn't necessarily know what he's smiling at, he just enjoys doing it," Holly said looking at her baby happily. "But enough about that, how have you been Harry?"

"Oh, alright," Harry shrugged.

"No kidding. C'mon kid, school just started for you! How has your first week back been?" Sirius asked looking at the teenager.

Harry thought for a moment. His first week was almost up and it had been a bit eventful. There wasn't enough time to talk about it all right now so he simply said, "Well, it's been alright. A bit crazy like usual but pretty manageable."

"Really? When I was stating N.E.W.T. year it was horrible within the first week!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well it has been hard for me too so far but, well, not much I can do about it."

"How has Slughorn been?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"You knew he would be teaching? Well I guess so. Um, he's been alright, he seems really interested in me, keeps comparing me to Mum," Harry said wearily.

"Well Lily was one of his hand-picked favorites. No doubt he'd get excited about her son too. How have things been with the girlfriend?"

"Well, alright. We sorta had a bit of a disagreement not long ago but I know Hermione still loves me," Harry smiled.

They didn't have much time left to talk minutes later. Holly got up and announced it was time to go. The two hoped in the car and drove off to Granger Family Dentistry and Orthodontics. Harry was a bit nervous after he met up with Daniel and was called in. He knew how sore he would be after his braces were tightened. He hoped he could relive himself when he got back to school. Daniel smiled when he shook Harry's hand and asked how school was so far before asking him how his mouth was holding up. The man was very surprised but happy to learn Harry had kept his promise this time and had been flossing after every meal so far.

"I knew you had it in you lad, you just needed a bit of a push," winked Daniel.

"Yeah, right."

"What have you been eating this past month hm?"

"Well the usual. Smoothies, soup, mashed potatoes… mashed anything really. Porridge. Bananas."

"So nothing I'd get upset at you for eating then?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well, actually, on my last night at home before school started we actually had pizza and coke."

"Hm, well that's not too bad I guess. I just hope you haven't been eating gum," Daniel gave him a significant look.

Harry adjusted himself in the chair. "No, and believe me its hard not to. Just so you know I will chew gum sometime, I can't go without it for two years."

"Well nice to be forewarned now. Right, I think its time to get started. I'm not going to lie Harry son, your mouth will be very sore after alright?"

Harry nodded in anticipation. "Right."

"Well then let's get started…"

Holly returned Harry back home an hour later after his braces were tightened; he was now bearing blue elastics. Remus thought it'd be best to have Harry return to school as soon as possible so no one took the time to talk once Harry walked inside. Harry rested for ten minutes on the sofa, a magazine in his hand of bathroom furnishing Sirius bought yesterday. Harry was too miserable to focus on patterns of tubs and sinks and floors so he took some floo powder and left for Hogwarts at that moment without saying good-bye.

"There you are cub," Remus smiled when Harry tumbled in the fire of his sitting room.

"Uugghh," Harry moaned as he was helped up, rubbing his cheek impatiently after landing hard on it.

"How was it?" Remus asked looking serious.

One very agitated look from the teenager was all it took for Remus to not ask anymore. Instead he went around and poured something inside a goblet and handed it to the boy. "Here Harry, pain reliever."

Harry was too sore even to get the brim of the goblet over his lips and past his teeth so he tossed it aside spilling its contents. Remus refrained from punishing him for staining his rug.

"Do you want to rest here for now or in your dorm?"

"Here."

"Alright, but I have to tell you I have an appointment with a student in a few minutes so you'll be here on your own alright?"

Harry didn't seem to care so he shrugged.

"I'll be gone for around an hour or so," Remus continued. "It's my first official meet-up with a student so I'm looking forward to it. I know you must have homework to do but maybe if I talk to your teachers tomorrow they'll excuse you."

Harry doubted it; at least Snape would never excuse him for anything.

"But in the mean time, try to get some sleep then. You can sleep in my bed, it's highly comfortable," Remus smiled.

Harry sighed but got heavily to his feet and into his uncle's bedroom where he kicked off his shoes and flopped on the bed. "I dunno if- if I can sleep wifout any relief," Harry struggled to say.

"Do you want me to help you drink the potion?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. Remus placed a straw in the goblet and Harry was able to drink it down. After he hit the pillow and was already asleep. Remus brushed back his fringe then took off his glasses and left the room.

The next day Harry had Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Before each lesson was to begin Harry asked each of his professors if they would excuse him from not turning in his homework for today since he was in too much pain from his very first tightening of his braces. Professor Sprout thought for a moment before sighing heavily and nodding, Professor McGonagall looked sharply at Harry for a moment before shaking her head and telling him he had all week to turn it in so he was not excused, Snape of course did not allow any excuse saying the only reason he would do such a thing was if Harry's hands were ripped from his body enabling him to write and Slughorn smiled and waved his hand about saying he understood completely that Harry couldn't do it, bringing up the same thing Lily went through when he taught her. Hermione of course did not like Harry using his braces as an excuse for no homework.

"You really shouldn't tell such lies you know," she stated as they walked to dinner that night.

"I wasn't!" Harry cried.

"You were! You said you couldn't do your homework last night because your mouth was too sore!"

"Which was the truth! What you dad did to me yesterday really hurt," Harry glared.

"McGonagall said it best today, you had all week to do your homework so there's no reason you should not have done it. Unless of course you on purposely left your homework until Thursday night knowing you were going to have your braces altered that same day and you knew it would hurt so you had it all planned out," Hermione said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"That's not true," Harry said gruffly, taking a bowl of regular tomato soup.

"It's going to be just like last year. The first week of school you were already behind in your classes," Hermione continued.

"Well I know I was doing it on purpose then and so did you. Remember? I was only screwing up in class so you and I would meet up secretly and you'd 'help me'," Harry said.

Hermione had to smile at this. Ron however frowned.

"Whoa wait, you mean to tell me you were so horrible last year just so you could snog Hermione in public?" his eyes went wide.

"Well a bit yes," Harry answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron gasped.

"Why does it matter? You know we're going out now so who cares?"

"I care because this is a huge thing to keep from someone."

"No it isn't. Hermione and I didn't want the whole school to know we were going out yet so we had to think of a way to snog secretly and it worked," Harry said.

"You didn't want anyone to find out yet you still told Madam Pomfrey before me," Ron growled.

"Oh not this again," Hermione snapped. "It doesn't matter anymore, it's done and over with Ron. Harry was right in knowing how you'd react when we got together in the first place so I don't blame him."

"Do you blame me now though?" Harry asked carefully.

Hermione looked into his bright green eyes and sighed. "I guess not. Or at least I'll think about it."

"Thanks," Harry said happily and kissed her cheek.

"I still feel you did it on purpose," Hermione said wearily, finally beginning to eat her pork chops.

"Well I won't make a habit out of it. I know this year is going to be really tough and I can't afford to fall behind like last year."

"I'm finally getting to you then," Hermione said brightly and ate her dinner.

All too soon it was Saturday and Harry was not looking forward to it for he had his 'lesson' with Dumbledore. He didn't like that he was mad at the man but the things that he refused to share with him well…that was what kept fuel to the fire. That afternoon however Harry decided to talk with Remus. The burden of his Half-Blood Prince book was looming over him and Hermione suggested he should tell Remus about it. He didn't want to admit it but she had a point, he didn't know for sure what secrets were really hidden from the book. So around 3:30 PM Harry walked down the eighth floor and knocked on his uncle's door. Remus opened it with a smile.

"Hello Harry, come in."

Harry did. Remus set a cup of tea the way Harry favored it, full of sweet fruity flavor and a plate of chocolate chip biscuits that were super-chewy so Harry could eat them easier in front of him.

"So, you wanted to tell me something today?" Remus asked taking a sip.

"Er, yeah," Harry said setting down his teacup on its saucer.

Silence. Remus beckoned Harry forward. "Is it anything serious?"

"Um, not really, I mean, I dunno actually. I don't think so but, well, Hermione being Hermione thought I should bring it up to you and I sorta agree, but don't tell her that," Harry said looking at Remus squarely in the eye.

"Alright, what is it?"

Harry heisted but pulled out the tattered potions book from the inside of his jacket and handed it over. Remus looked at it puzzled. "An old potions text? Are you telling me you want help in potions?"

"No, not that. I actually have been doing very well in that class so far."

"Have you really?"

"Yeah, and well, it sort of has to do with this book…" Harry took a moist chocolate chip biscuit so he wouldn't have to continue speaking right then.

Remus decided to open the text and examined the pages. "I'm afraid I'm not understanding this cub," he said a few minutes later.

"Um, you see the scribbles on the pages? They're different directions to the potions and- other things…" Harry guessed the words that were not directions were curses, they sounded that way.

"Oh really?" Remus said surprised. He looked at it for another minute. "Well it certainly seems that way. I don't recognize most of these spells to tell you the truth, nor these alternative potion directions. Professor Slughorn just gave this to you?" he asked Harry, looking up.

"Yeah, when I told him I didn't have a book because I didn't think I would be able to take Potions this year he gave me this book to use until I got all my own potion materials."

"Hmm, I can't see him hiding such a tattered book inside his storage area unless it was already in the dungeons all these years."

"Are you saying Snape might have already known it was there?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"I don't know about that," Remus said evenly. "We don't know how long it's been there, but judging by the date of the book it has to be at least fifty years old. Perhaps a student left their copy in the dudgeons all these years on purpose, afraid they'd be caught with a book where they wrote all over inside."

"But then who did it belong to? Who or what is a Half-Blood-Prince?"

"Well there aren't any wizard princes Harry," Remus smiled. "Despite what some muggle fairytales might say. Who knows, it might just be a nickname the owner called himself." Remus frowned again. "You said this book has been helping you out in potions this week?"

"Yeah."

"That is very odd, but I guess whatever helps helps…"

"Am I allowed to keep it then?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Remus rubbed his chin. "I don't know Harry, this book is pretty suspicious. We don't know who wrote the things inside nor do we know the purpose. Plus I don't see the harm in writing to Holly to go down to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a brand-new copy of Advanced Potion Making for you and owl it here…"

Harry's heart was deflating, he knew it was stupid but the one week since he had this book he had been having the best week in potions in all five years of being in the stupid subject.

Remus ran his wand suddenly over the book. Harry guessed he was trying to detect any curses on it because after a minute he handed it back to Harry.

"I can have it back?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes-for now," Remus added. "I am going to ask Holly to owl you your own book to use. Once the package arrives I want you to hand this copy back to Slughorn alright?"

Harry frowned. "But it's been helping me Moony."

"I know it has but I don't care. This book is filled with unknown everything. I'm sure you already heard it from Hermione but you really should follow the written instructions, not ones left behind by some mysterious stranger. You don't know their intended purpose for writing these things."

"To take short-cuts. Remus, the other instructions have helped me scrape great praise by Slughorn so far. More praise than I ever got from Snape! In fact he never praised me once!"

"Has he praised Hermione?" Remus asked.

Harry thought. "No…"

"My point exactly. Of course Slughorn will praise you, you're Harry Potter, your mother was one of his favorite students and that man is a generally jolly man, Snape however is not, you already have your first detention with him," he looked at Harry in such a way that made Harry bubble with guilt. "So I don't know why you would expect praise from him."

Harry sighed.

"You may keep the book _for now_ but as soon as the new copy is sent you have to give it back. Just make sure you don't use any of these curses by that time alright?"

"Of course," Harry said earnestly.

"Well if that's it…"

"Guess so."

Harry finished another biscuit and his tea and went to the door.

"Oh Harry," Remus called.

"Yes?"

"You are going to Dumbledore's tonight right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. I don't think it's wise to hold a grudge with the headmaster in times like these. See you."

Harry waved a hand in farewell and left. All too soon it was close to 8 PM, his appointment with Dumbledore. Harry sighed from his spot on his favorite stuffed chair, his kitten Sabrina on his chest like a furry pillow. He regretfully pulled her off him and set her down. As soon as he got up from his seat she jumped back on it, nice and warm from his body heat that had been there for almost an hour. Harry waved good-bye to Hermione and Ron and left. It was five after eight when he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. Harry said 'Acid Pops' dully and walked up the spiral stairs to the office door.

"Harry, there you are. I did not know whether or not you'd be coming," Dumbledore greeted after expelling Harry inside.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged.

"Well do take a seat my dear boy."

Harry sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I know you had a detention with Professor Snape already this time tonight but I had a word with him and he agreed to arrange the said detention at this time next Saturday."

"Right…"

"I would love to get right into our lesson tonight but I am afraid we have other matters to discus first," the old man sighed. "There is still a bit of dislike amongst the two of us, or shall I say you to me."

"No there isn't," Harry couldn't help but say.

"I am afraid there is. I did not forget how you became very fierce when I told you about the prophecy made regarding you and Voldemort in your bedroom this summer," Dumbledore said heavily.

Harry shrugged; he still didn't really care how he had acted to the man. He was still highly angry he felt he had to keep so much from him when he knew he could handle it all.

"Might I ask you just why you are so angry with me Harry?"

Harry looked at the nails of his right hand. "Well," he began slowly. "The fact you've been hiding things from me for a start. The fact that you went on ignoring me all last year then this June you come up to me asking if I'd like to 'know things' despite having been through so much that night. I found it a bit rude on your part to want to have a serious conversation with me after my friends and I just escaped the clutches of death from the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself resulting in Hermione and Sirius being hit with unknown spells and my leg was severely broken. I didn't think it was right what you did there. I had a lot on my mind, I was in agony with me leg and with thought of my girlfriend and godfather and you just brushed it off your shoulder. Then in August you act as if I should take the news that people think I'm 'the Chosen One' and have a prophecy to fulfill all in one go. I suppose those are the few things bothering me about you right now," Harry said as calm as he could although having to almost bit his tongue from shouting.

Dumbledore sat calmly as Harry expressed what was on his mind, making no sign to tell him to stop talking. When Harry was finished Dumbledore sighed and placed his hands to his mouth in thought.

"I do know I cannot change what you think of me in one sitting Harry, I must confess myself I have forgotten how troubled young souls are sometimes. It is only natural for you to have a mutual misunderstanding with your elders. I hope once we begin our lessons you will drop your feelings for me and realize the most important matters at hand."

Harry really could care less; this had nothing to do with changing how he felt now.

"I really would love to sit here and talk until you no longer think ill of me but I am afraid we have other matters to attend to," the old man continued.

Inside Harry's mind he was screaming _there you go again! Completely blind to my feelings!_ But he did not voice this aloud.

"I am sorry for making you feel the way you do. I do not wish for you to think I do not care about Ms. Granger or Sirius or yourself. I was deeply upset when I found out the details of what happened that night at the ministry. I was hoping though that since the school year was almost over and you would be sitting in bed drugged by Madam Pomfrey into a calm state that you would allow me to tell you why I have been ignoring you all year long."

Harry didn't know what to say, he was still angry. Finally-"You only wanted to speak to me because you thought I would be drugged up enough so I wouldn't freak out with whatever it was you wanted to tell me?"

"I confess this is true. I as well as everyone else who knows you knows how very stubborn and forceful you are and how easy it is for anyone at all- even Remus or Hermione to create the flame for your fire. I did not want to be that person. You have suffered too much for one night."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at Harry. "I can see that you do not yet believe what I am telling you Harry."

"Yes I do," Harry said quickly.

"You do not."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well there is nothing more for me to say or do but hope you believe what I am telling you soon. Now then," he said suddenly. "I assume you have been wondering what these lessons I have scheduled for you are about."

Harry's eyes went wide. In truth the lessons were the last thing on his mind lately. He had been thinking of Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Holly, Cayden, his new lessons, Quidditch Captain duty soon, the Half-Blood Prince book, Hogwarts in general and his braces more than these mystery lessons with the headmaster.

"Yeah…" Harry trailed.

"Well I have decided that it is time that you know the full story as to why Voldemort wanted to kill you in the first place. The road he took and what prompted him to do the things he did. I feel you are now old enough to know such information."

Harry didn't say anything.

"I have told you briefly what the prophecy entailed August the ninth this year."

"You said either one of us has to kill the other," Harry had to say.

"I did but there is more to the story than what I told you that afternoon in your bedroom. Much much more than you or even I can imagine. For such a long time I have been trying to piece together what led Voldemort to power and I am finally coming to conclusions and I feel it is best to allow you the opportunity to be there with me as I unwind these things and journey into things you have never imagined."

Harry raised a brow. "What kinds of things? Sir?" he added.

Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort's past."

"Voldemort's….past?"

"Yes. However I must warn you I am not going to tell you I have all the answers, if any. This may as well be a waste of time and guesswork but I feel what I have collected is indeed the ticket to know more."

Harry licked his dry lips. "Why- why do I need to know this sir? I mean, does- whatever it is you're going to show me have to do with the- the prophecy? Will it help me….survive?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It has much to do with the prophecy Harry and indeed I am hoping it helps you survive."

Dumbledore stood up and walked around to a cabinet nearby. He turned around a moment later with a shallow basin made of stone and odd markings and symbols over the brim in his hands and sat it down on his desk. He looked at Harry around the Pensieve.

"They're memories sir?"

"Yes Harry."

Harry did not want to give the man the satisfaction that he had manipulated Harry's mind enough just so he could show him what he wanted to show him tonight. But then Harry looked at his hands in his lap and thought about the prophecy and what it warned, and about the uncertain future that was of his life. Knowing he wanted as much time as he could have with his girlfriend and friends and new family, knowing that whatever Dumbledore was going to show him tonight would indeed help him get where he wanted to be. It was not the time to hold a grunge with the old man, at least not tonight. Sighing, Harry got to his feet and stood in front of the Pensieve.

"Where are we going then sir?" he asked.

"Into the memory of one Mr. Bob Ogden," Dumbledore said, taking out a small crystal bottle from his pocket containing something swirling white and shimmering.

"Who was Bob Ogden?"

"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died years ago but not before I managed to track him down and was able to persuade him to recount a certain day for me. We are about to accompany him down one of his visits in his duty." Dumbledore uncorked the bottle with his wand and tipped the memory inside the pensieve. "Well now, after you Harry," he said.

Harry looked at the headmaster then at the swirling memory. He took a deep breath, tipped his face inside and disappeared.

BBBOOOOO!!!BBBOOOO!!!BOOOO!!!BBBOOOO!!BBBBOOOO!!!!BBOOOOOO!!!

BBBOOO!!!BBBOOO!!!BBBBBOOO!!BBBOOO! BBOOOO!!!BBBOOO! BOO!

Ha, Happy Halloween everyone. I'm sure you all have funner things to do than read a new chapter tonight but it's here anyway. Have a fun and safe Halloween, better than mine anyway. I fee like crap and will only watch the Nightmare Before Christmas on DVD and an Invader ZIM Halloween episode. That's my Halloween. I think my review box must have been broken this week; it took years to get any reviews. Hm. So please do so, your feedback makes my day. Bye!

Review responses:

Kaylee-jane-potter: Well the reason I feel Remus pushed aside what Harry said was the fact he was angrier than anything at what Harry did with Draco. He did hear what Harry said and knew what he was getting at but wanted to 'lecture' him first because he was so shocked at the trouble he was in. I am really looking forward to writing HHR this time around, exploring new turns in their relationship and proving to others and myself they aren't the perfect couple as everyone thinks sometimes. I am still planning how this story will be different than the book, it's slow going but I know what I must do and what I want to do to change it up a bit. I hope in the end you think I did a fair job. (Insert smile)

Wonderbee13: all I can say is I hope you like my take on HHR this year haha.

ELF: (lol- you are know going to be called elf!! Insert smile!) Even though Harry already had a lecture with Remus and it's only the beginning I still think he'd rather be at Hogwarts than home. He has his girlfriend, friends, is now the Quidditch captain and will have his lessons to distract himself from family life. He loves his godfather, healer and brother but you know how things were in the summer, yelling and crying and craziness. He'd rather be in school haha.

I shall hopefully see everyone back soon and then some. Have a great end of October. Ah! 25 days now until I'm 20! (faints)

_Love, magic, harmony, pumpkins, ghosts, skeletons and candy: Rose, October 31, 2008 _


	23. A Weekend of Firsts

**A WEEKEND OF FIRSTS**

Harry was souring quickly around until his feet hit solid ground. He barely had enough time to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight he was now in before Dumbledore landed softly next to him. Harry raised a brow but looked to see where they were. They seemed to be standing on a dirt path in a village somewhere; thick branches and brambles and trees stood around them. It was hot outside; Harry guessed it had to be summer. Just ahead of them something caught Harry's eye. It looked to be a plump man who was wearing thick glasses. He was looking up and Harry saw that he was reading a signpost in the road.

Harry figured it had to be this Mr. Ogden person for nobody else was around. Soon the man turned and began to walk forward. Dumbledore beckoned Harry and he followed behind- but not before catching site of the signpost Ogden was looking at: GREAT HANGLETON, 5 MILES. LITTLE HANGLETON, 1 MILE. They were going in the direction of Little Hangleton. Harry was walking quickly behind Dumbledore's surprisingly quick pace, his hands in his pockets looking at his feet more than anything. He only wanted to see what needed to be seen tonight and leave. Soon Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the village of Little Hangleton down below, across the valley on its own hill was a large manor house, looking very important.

On and on they walked, their steps getting wider and longer until Ogden took a turn and seemed to have vanished to the right. They were now walking higher and higher and Harry noticed the scenery change significantly. The brambles and hedgerows were knotted more so here, the trees were darker and it was rather quiet and seemed to be almost dead. The dirt road they were walking on was full of rocks and potholes and was very unexpected. Harry had already tripped over the crooked road three times. Finally they seemed to have reached their destination. All three stopped at a large opening. Here Ogden pulled out his wand. Harry frowned and looked to Dumbledore as if waiting for an explanation at what he was seeing.

There hidden in all the dying dark trees was a small building that looked to be a part of the plants than anything. Harry wondered if anyone lived in this little house. Why would they choose such a secluded area away from the civilized area of the village? He doubted anyone lived in the home, it was so neglected and old it could not suit a healthy living environment. Just then however he heard a creak and a window had burst open and there was suddenly smoke coming from the aged chimney. But this was not the most surprising thing Harry found about the house- the fact that it looked to host a nailed dead snake on the door was far more peculiar. Harry gulped wondering what on earth he was in for. Harry was suddenly given a heart attack when a man wearing ragged clothing fell in front of Ogden from a tree.

Ogden yelped and stepped back in surprise.

"_You're not welcome_," the mysterious man hissed.

Harry had never seen such a man before in his life. His hair was extremely matted that Harry did not know what color it was, several teeth were missing and his small dark eyes pointed in opposite directions. Harry licked his lips in anticipation, who was this man?

Ogden finally cleared his throat. "Um, good- good morning, I am from the Ministry of Magic"-

"_You're not welcome_," the man hissed again.

Ogden frowned. "I do not understand what you're saying."

"What?" Harry voiced looking at Dumbledore. "How could he not? Can he not hear?"

"I trust you know what he is saying then?" Dumbledore said to the boy.

"Well yeah, he said 'you're not welcome.' Plus he looks a bit mad so I think he doesn't have to say anything to prove his point. But"- Harry's eyes then lingered to the snake nailed to the door. His eyes went wide. "He's speaking Parseltounge?"

Dumbledore smiled, nodded and winked. The man began to advance on Ogden, pointing a wand and dagger at him. Ogden backed away hastily.

"Now look here sir"- but then there was a loud bang and Ogden was on the ground holding a bloody nose.

"Morfin!" cried a loud voice.

Harry turned and saw another scary looking man. This man was elderly and shorter than the other, his arms and shoulders were broad and long, he had bright brown eyes and scrubby hair and a wrinkled face; Harry thought he sort of looked like a very old monkey. He hobbled over to the man who held the knife, who was now laughing at Ogden.

"Ministry is it?" the older man asked Ogden.

"Yes!" Ogden said importantly, getting up and brushing away dirt. "And I take it you are Mr. Gaunt?"

Mr. Gaunt nodded. "Got that right. God you in the face did he eh?"

"As a matter of fact he did!" Ogden cried, now banishing away the blood from his nose.

"Well you can't go round inspectin' my son not to defend 'imself. This is private property see," Mr. Gaunt grunted.

"Defend himself against what precisely?" Ogden looked squarely at Gaunt.

"Muggle filth, intruders alike," snorted Gaunt. He then turned to his son and spoke in Parseltounge, "_Get in the house, don't argue_."

Ogden looked reluctant to follow but he had business to attend to so he went on after them. The house seemed to only contain three rooms- two of which seemed to be a combined kitchen and living room. Morfin was now on an old chair twisting a live adder in his fingers. He was bent over it and was whispering something a bit chilling in Harry's mind in Parseltounge.

"_Hissy, hissy little snakey,_

_Slither on the floor,_

_You be good to Morfin_

_Or he'll nail you to the door_."

"Um, I am I here to speak to you about your son Mr. Gaunt," Ogden said straightforwardly. "Morfin is it?"

"Ar, that was Morfin it was. Are you pure-blood?" Mr. Gaunt asked suspiciously.

"Am I what?"

"Pure-blood, can't have filth walking in on my floors."

Harry's blood was already boiling, being one who hated the segregation pure-bloods seemed to hold against those with muggle blood.

Ogden frowned. "That is not of the matter I'm afraid Mr. Gaunt."

"Is to me," grunted Gaunt.

"Yes well, that is not what I am here to talk about today Mr. Gaunt. I am here in regards to your son"-

"What's he done then eh?" demanded the elderly wizard.

"Well we sent an owl out not long ago explaining"-

"I ain't had an owl here. I have no use opening letters."

"Well then that explains why you seem so surprised."

Harry's mind was directed to another spot in the room. He heard shuffling about and his eyes went wide when he found another person in the house as well. A young girl dressed in a ragged gray dress. She had lank, colorless hair, a pale heavy face and like her brother, eyes that pointed elsewhere. She seemed to be having troubles with something cooking on the heavy black pot on the old stove.

Mr. gaunt found Ogden's eyes on the girl and he snorted. "M'daughter Merope."

"Good morning Merope," nodded Ogden.

The girl's eyes went wide and she looked at her father terrified before turning back to her pot.

"Well then Mr. Gaunt, let's get down to business. Your son Morfin performed magic in front of a muggle late last night."

Suddenly there was a loud bang as Merope dropped one of the pots to the stone floor.

"What have you done now?" screamed Gaunt. "Pick it up then you! Pick it up! Crawl around the floor like a defenseless muggle! Do you some proud eh? You're as useless as!"

"Mr. Gaunt please!" gasped Ogden.

Harry was thankful he stepped in, only knowing the horror and burning feeling inside whenever Vernon yelled at him like that. Merope was shaking badly and had turned rosy-red as she tried to clean up her mess. She waved her wand shakily at it but the pot zoomed across the room and cracked it two.

"Now lookit you piece of filth! Mend it of course!" boomed Mr. Gaunt.

Merope was still cowering in fear but hastily pointed her wand at the pot and said, "_Reparo_," and the pot mended.

It didn't take long for things to get back on track and Harry sincerely hoped Gaunt would refrain from shouting at his daughter again. Ogden reminded Gaunt why he was there and the man fired up once more.

"I know why you're here- seesh! Can't take a moment's break can yeh ministry people? I know what my son done; he taught a filthy muggle a lesson!"

"Morfin broke Wizarding law," Ogden reminded him.

"Morfin broke Wizarding law, ooohhh," Morfin cackled.

"So teaching muggles a lesson is illegal now is it?" huffed Gaunt.

"It is, yes." Ogden then pulled out a roll of parchment from his pocket.

"What's that? His sentace?" Gaunt said, getting all the more angry.

"Not quite. Morfin is to be required at a hearing"-

"A hearing? Ain't no way my son's going to a hearing!"

"It is my job as Head of Magical Law Enforcement to call out to those who broke the law," Ogden said calmly although Harry could tell he was growing all the more agitated.

"You think Mudbloods like yourself can tell us what to do? Do you? Do you know who I am?" Gaunt roared.

"Yes I do but"-

"But you still think it don't mean anything do you? Well take a look at this!" Harry moved a bit closer to see what he was showing him. Gaunt had thrust his hand in the ministry worker's face and showing him an ugly black stone ring on his middle finger. "Do you know what this is?"

"Not really no," Ogden glared.

"It's been in the families longer than yours has been around no doubt! Centuries upon centuries! Know how much it's worth? Do you?"

"I do not but it's not the matter at hand."

"More gold than you have ever imaged! More than anyone has ever seen! That's how much!" Gaunt said.

"That's all very nice but"-

Suddenly Gaunt stood up and raced over to Merope and with a horror Harry thought he was going to harm her but the next moment he was dragging her by something on her neck. It was a gold chain with a heavy locket. "See this then?"

"I do yes!" Ogden growled.

"Know whose it is? Huh? _Slytherin's_! We are his last remaining decedents! What do you say to that huh?"

"Mr. Gaunt- your daughter!" gasped Ogden, pointing to Merope who was spluttering and gasping for breath for the chain that was being pulled from her throat.

Gaunt pushed her away. "Don't you think you can tell us what to do then, ministry or not! We are more worthy than you could ever think! A pure-blood family that has gone back beyond the years!"

"As I have told you many times before this has noting to do with what your son did! I am here to talk about what Morfin was accused of, not our ancestry! Morfin performed magic in front of a muggle causing him to break out in hives," Ogden said loudly.

Morfin chuckled. His father shot him a glare.

"So what if he did? Suppose you went out in your way to help him out did you?"

Harry licked his lips, feeling just as annoyed as Ogden looked. Why was Gaunt talking like this? Not even the Malfoys boated around their ancestry this much, or nearly as much….Dumbledore however was looking at the scene with great interest and did not seem to know Harry who glanced at him. Mr. Gaunt and Ogden argued a bit more before suddenly the sounds of laughter and the clip-clop of a horse or two drifted into the tiny window. All had gone quiet inside. Harry noticed Merope was very white now.

"My goodness, what an eyesore!" cried a female's voice. She was clearly very near the house. "Couldn't your father clear out this dump Tom?"

"Don't worry darling, it's not ours," said a young man's voice. "It belongs to an old man and his two children. He's completely mad and no matter what we cannot get him to clear out. His son is even madder; you won't believe the things people say about him."

Suddenly the sounds stopped obviously right out the door. The young woman cried out about seeing the snake nailed to the door. The man, Tom tried to comfort her from it. "The son had to have done it Cecilia; I told you he was insane."

"_Darling he called her, did you hear_?" smirked Morfin, hissing in Parseltounge to his sister. "_See? He wouldn't have you anyway_."

Harry saw what little color was left in Merope's face drain.

"_What's that_?" Gaunt said sharply. "_What did you say_?"

"_She likes looking at the muggle she does_," nodded Morfin. "_Always seems to be around whenever he comes riding along_." He didn't care that Merope was shaking her head frantically now. "_Hanging out by the window looking at him, hoping he'd spot you and rescue you huh_?"

"_You've been hanging around looking at a Muggle_?!" screamed Gaunt suddenly, rounding on his daughter. "_My daughter, pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself? Looking after a Muggle? A flighty worthless common muggle_?"

Merope was still shaking her head as she backed up against the wall.

"_But you don't need to worry Father! I got 'im! I got that muggle good_!" Morfin cried joyously. "_He wasn't so pretty anymore was he Merope, covered in them hives_?"

Gaunt stood and began shaking his daughter roughly. "_You little bitch! You flighty little traitor! You're no pure-blood! How dare you bring such shame to the name of pure-blood!"_ his hands then found her throat and closed around them.

"No!" Harry shouted, holding out an arm despite knowing he couldn't do anything to help the poor girl. "No! Stop it! Make it stop Damnit!" Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed, looked at the terrified face of the teenager and nodded. He gripped Harry's arm and together they left. Harry immediately shook himself off from the headmaster's touch and stood in front of the desk to look into the aged face, breathing hard.

"I trust that you are a bit troubled by what you just saw Harry?" Dumbledore asked sitting behind his desk.

"Troubled? Troubled? In case you haven't known headmaster I only know full-well what it feels like to be strangled! Shouted at! Shaken so hard my neck could snap! How could you show me something like this without a second thought? You don't really give a damn about me do you?" Harry yelled furiously.

Dumbledore sighed. "I care very much for you Harry."

"It doesn't show. A caring person doesn't go around showing a memory of a girl who was obviously being mistreated by her family to someone who had suffered the very same thing," Harry said still breathing a bit erratic.

"I must confess I wasn't thinking about that Harry. I heard from your guardians you do not have nightmares of Vernon do you? I was under the impression the abuse you have suffered from the man had no lasting effects," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry's ears were ringing. "What? That- that is so beyond the point sir. I'm sorry but that's far from the truth. I don't share more than half the things in my mind to anyone, not even Hermione. Remus, Sirius and even Holly have no idea about what ninety percent of my dreams consist of."

"Are you trying to tell me these dreams are of Vernon?" Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry allowed his breath to come in heavily through his nose, lips pressed tightly together in his frustration. He didn't like sharing such things to anyone and if anyone should know it would be Remus or Hermione, but if he hadn't told them why should Dumbledore have to know? Harry took this moment to lick his lips and look down for a moment. "Yes," he finally said. "I have dreams, dreams with him in it. Happy?"

"I'm afraid I am not Harry. I do not wish for my students to have dreams of the worst moments in their childhood."

"Yeah well that's what a lot of my dreams consist of sorry to say. Not all, but that bastard has appeared several times. Only three days ago if you should know."

"I am so sorry Harry my boy," Dumbledore said looking a tiny bit upset.

Harry frowned. He knew it would be too immature to say 'no you're not' so he shut his lips again and finally took a seat. Just because he never told anyone he did or did not have terrors with Vernon didn't mean he didn't have them period. They didn't know how he woke up in a sweat some nights, feeling as if hands were crawling around his throat, they didn't know how many dreams he had of Vernon doing completely unforgiving things to him like stabbing him, shooting him or even killing him. They didn't know how often he was having pleasant dreams of Hermione, Remus, Sirius or Holly and they suddenly turned into Vernon and chased him around. They didn't know how often words such as 'freak', 'that boy,' 'worthless idiot,' 'disgraceful boy' and 'you're going to pay' rung around his head before he slept. They just didn't know that every single day since his rescue that day in July of last year he had thought about all the horrible memories of Number four Privet Drive. The feelings of being slapped, kicked, sat on, things thrown at him, bones breaking that swam around his mind more often than not. No, there was no way in hell anyone could know these things and assume he was okay.

At that moment a shiver ran down Harry's spine. "Sorry sir but I have to go," he said and began to get to his feet.

"I am sure it is for a good reason Harry but there is much left to discus of what we had just witnessed," the headmaster said looking a little stiff.

"I'm sorry but no, I can't, not now. Sorry," Harry said and hurried out the room without a second glance. Harry of course ran into Hermione as soon as he stepped into the common room minutes later.

"Harry! How are you? How was your lesson with Dumbledore?" she asked looking a little frantic.

Harry didn't answer right away, he just shifted slightly. "Um, you know, okay."

"Really? What did he teach you? Are you learning really advanced defensive magic? I bet that's what it is," Ron said jumping over to them.

Harry looked into his friends' excited faces uncomfortably. He unfortunately left the headmaster's office too soon to know whether or not it was a good thing to tell them what he saw. He hated keeping things from Hermione but he didn't know what the memory was really about. He was already feeling a bit guilty for running out before Dumbledore could have time to explain anything to him.

_He doesn't know what you went through last year, nobody does. I know what I saw, a girl being mistreated. No one wants to see that, nobody_, Harry thought savagely.

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously, taking a hold of his hand.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You look a little distant."

"Huh? Oh, no um, I'm fine. Listen I should go to bed, tired. See you tomorrow," Harry said quickly and hurried up the spiral staircase to the boy's dorm.

The next week passed by and Harry soon forgot about his lesson with Dumbledore. On Wednesday he received his bathroom magazine in the mail from Holly but he was so bombarded with homework he did not have time to look through it. He was also anxious about Saturday because he was going to hold his first Quidditch tryout that day to form the new team this year and had a detention with Snape to look forward to. Sunday he was going to have a chat with Remus who he knew was going to bring up his lesson with Dumbledore. It was certainly a hectic week that was for sure.

Harry awoke to bright light in the dorm Saturday morning. With a thrill of hope he thought it was sunlight but was disappointed to see it was just bright white light from what looked to be another cold day in the castle. Sighing at the thought of freezing on the Quidditch pitch that afternoon Harry began to get dressed (after wrestling a sock from Wronski Feint yet again). During breakfast Harry was a bit annoyed and confused at the looks being shared about the table. Many students were looking his way and to his horror a few girls winked at him. What was oddest of this most of all was the looks fellow peer Lavender Brown was giving to Ron who appeared just as confused as Harry but a bit pleased. Hermione looked a little on edge though as she stole a glance at the staff table.

"What is it?" Harry asked her around his strawberry banana smoothie (made by the house-elves not his uncle sadly).

Hermione sighed and set her fork down. "I think we should visit Hagrid, Harry."

"Why?" Ron frowned.

"I feel really bad that we aren't taking his class. I don't want him to hate us."

"But I'm taking his class," Harry reminded her. "And it's not as bad as others might think," he added which was more or less the truth. His past lessons consisted of going over the history of unicorns and review of taking care of them.

"I know that but I'm not taking his class and nor is Ron. I think Hagrid might but upset if we aren't taking it," Hermione said looking a little worried.

"Don't be, I talked to Hagrid already after class on Thursday, he had a feeling you two wouldn't come anyway."

"But that doesn't make it okay!" Hermione cried. "I don't want him to think we didn't want to continue with his N.E.W.T. lessons!"

"But we didn't want to," Ron said fairly, taking some toast.

Hermione glared at him then turned back to Harry. "I really would like to see him today, even if it's just for a bit. It would make me feel better," she said touching his arm.

Harry looked at the hand on his forearm and sighed. "Fine, we can go."

Hermione smiled.

"But we have Quidditch tryouts Harry!" Ron said looking upset.

"We can visit Hagrid after. Don't worry, I'm captain, I'm not going to miss my own tryout," Harry reassured him.

Ron raised a brow but did not say anything else. Before they left Lavender waved at Ron and smiled making him trip a little but wave back. All the way to and from the common room to the Quidditch pitch people (mostly girls) were whispering around and pointing at Harry. He stuffed his hands angrily into his pockets and hurried as fast as he could on his feet without leaving Hermione (whose arm was looped around his) behind. He dressed into his beloved Kenmare Kestrels robes and pinned his Captain badge on the front of it. With a deep breath he walked onto the field where many students had lined up for tryouts. Many more actually than he had ever seen before.

"Erm, hi," Harry said nervously to the waiting eyeballs. "Um, I'm Harry Potter and I'm going to be captain to the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year so um, if you'll just form a line with the positions you wish to tryout for…. Right, Keepers here, um, Chasers here to the left- Beaters to the right. If anyone is here for the Seeker position I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. If you didn't already know that spot's already mine. Sorry," he said again as a few first and second years sadly walked away from the crowd and up to the stands. Harry looked at it to. He smiled when he saw Hermione sitting there next to Neville and Luna and to his surprise Remus who was behind them plus a few other random students around them. She waved at him and he waved back before turning to the hopefuls.

"Right, so um first I'd like to see how everyone's flying abilities are. Its one thing to know how to fly well, another to actually play your position well. I have all your names down here so when I call your name I want you to fly around the pitch once so I can see how you go alright?" Harry said holding up a parchment. "First up is Benjamin Cauldfred."

A tiny first year gripped the school broom that was in his hands nervously. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be intimidated by everyone else alright? You might be better than you think."

Benjamin Cauldfred gulped. "But I've never ridden a broom before."

"Neither did I when I was your age and yet the first time I did I got on the team right after," Harry smiled.

"You did?" the boy squeaked.

"I did. So show me what you got."

Benjamin nodded and took off. Harry bit his lip as he watched little Benjamin try to ride his broom. He did not do as well as Harry hoped but he didn't want to give the boy false hope. When Benjamin finished his round Harry tried to give him an encouraging smile but he scampered away quickly before anyone could say anything. And on and on it went, Harry called each person one at a time to see how they flew before placing each person back in their respected lines, however not before telling people off for trying out who were not even from Gryffindor. The girls all giggled and pointed at Harry as he shouted at them before running off into the stands. Harry called for a short break so everyone could stretch a bit before actually showing Harry they were the best Beater, Chaser and Keeper he could find. Harry took a swig of water before looking out into the stands again.

Hermione was still sitting with Luna and Neville but a new person had joined the trio. A small boy with short grayish brown hair and wide blue eyes. Harry recognized him as Jasper Johnston, the only Slytherin who joined the Defense Alliance last year. Harry beamed and waved at him. The third year boy gasped when Harry acknowledged him and bent his head. Harry turned back to his potential team mates.

"Well then get back in your lines then, I'll be testing your abilities in a couple minutes."

Ron who was trying out for Keeper gulped and did as he was told, gripping onto his broom tightly. Harry was about to step forward when a shadow blocked his path. He looked up into the face of a very broad and intimidating boy. Harry recognized him as one of the seventh years from the 'Slug Club' on the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I'm Cormac McLaggen, Keeper," he said thrusting out a hand.

Harry looked at the large strong hand and slowly shook it with his own skinny one. "Um, please head back into the Keeper line for me then."

"You don't need to waste your afternoon watching those eight others try out for Keeper, I guarantee you that you won't find anyone better than me," he jerked a thumb into his chest.

Harry licked his lips. "Er- thanks but I play by what's fair. Everyone tries out no matter who they are. Get back in your line, thank-you."

McLaggen growled but shuffled past the others into line again. Harry momentarily made sure his badge was secure on his robes before gaining glances from his uncle and friends in the stands and gained more confidence and pressed on yet again. It was another two hours or so before finally everything was over and settled with and Harry found himself his new team. For his Chasers he chose Katie Bell (which was no contest to everyone else who tried out, he only had been her teammate since he was eleven), Ginny Weasley and a third-year girl named Demelza Robins. His Beaters were Jimmy Peakes- wiry yet strong and Ritchie Coote who also played stronger than he looked able to. They weren't Fred and George- brilliant beyond belief but Harry felt he found the next best. Lastly came his Keeper- Ron just scraped by gaining that position much to McLaggen's deep displeasure.

"I flew better than he did!" he raged at Harry.

"I'm the Captain and it's my decision. I saw how he flew and played. He scored an extra goal than you did, hence the fact that I chose him," Harry said fiercely back.

"His sister gave him that easy last one! He didn't even have to try! Anyone could have blocked it!"

"It's my final decision so get out of my face," Harry said looking dangerous.

McLaggen stole a glance from Remus in the stands who was obviously keeping a sharp eye on what was happening with his precious son on the field. McLaggen gave off a tiny curse before storming away. Harry rolled his eyes then turned to his new team.

"Congratulations all of you, you flew brilliantly! I'm not sure when our first practice will be but I'll let you know as soon as I fit it into my schedule. Well you're free to go, again, well done," Harry smiled at the six of them.

The team began to disperse. At that moment Hermione hurried down from the stands followed by Remus and Luna and Neville.

"You did such a great job!" Hermione said happily and kissed him.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"Really Harry, good job for your first time," Neville commented.

Harry smiled as his friends and uncle congratulated him but as soon as Remus let go of him he looked around hopefully over everyone. "Did Jasper leave?"

"Jasper?" Neville questioned.

"Who's Jasper Harry?" Luna asked with interest.

"Jasper Johnston, the only Slytherin from the D.A.," Harry frowned.

"Ohh, I remember him!" gasped Luna. "No one really liked him did they? I felt bad for him; I know what it's like to be an outcast."

"Yeah well, I saw him in the stands not long ago; I thought he would have come down to say hi. Oh well, no big deal," Harry shrugged.

"Are you still hung up about that little kid?" Ron demanded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry glared.

"He's Slytherin mate! You know you can't trust a Slytherin," Ron said robustly.

"Well I can. He's different, he just wants to be noticed like everyone else," Harry said.

"I do sort of feel bad for him," Hermione sighed. "He looked terrified to be spotted rooting you and the rest of the Gryffindors on."

"I'll catch up with him later," Harry said.

"Does this mean you'll reopen the D.A. then? So Jasper and everyone can feel like they belong somewhere?" Luna asked Harry bluntly.

Harry looked at Remus for a moment then back at her and the hopeful face of Neville. Harry bit his lip. "I dunno, I already have a lot on my mind to not worry about teaching forty students again."

Neville and Luna's smiles faded.

"I mean I'd love to if I had the time but well, I don't really…plus I don't know if I'm going to run the Quidditch club again this term. If so it's going to be a pretty rare thing or I'll just pass the responsibility over to somebody else. I'll let you know though defiantly," Harry said looking sincere.

"Oh, well okay then. See you then Harry, Ron, Hermione," Luna waved then skipped off back into the castle.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do Moony…"

"Do what you feel is right and manageable. If you can and want to handle the D.A. and or the Quidditch club go ahead with it. McGonagall already allowed the Quidditch club last year, ask her if the D.A. would be another thing that you can allow," Remus shrugged.

"But I don't want it open to anyone as rude as that sounds," Harry said. "I can't manage all those students."

"Well like I said, do what you feel is right. I'll talk to you tomorrow then, I have an appointment with a student in ten minutes anyway. You did well today cub," Remus waved and walked off.

It was around an hour before dinner when the trio decided to visit Hagrid. He was upset Hermione and Ron were not taking his lesson but he had Harry taking them and that made him happy.

"You're enjoyin' them aren't yeh Harry?" beamed Hagrid, passing around tea and treacle fudge.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am," Harry said, busy taking a cautious piece of fudge. "How is it?" he whispered to Hermione and Ron when Hagrid's back wasn't facing them for a moment.

"I don't eat fudge, you know that Harry," Hermione hissed back.

"Okay," Ron shrugged. "But I dunno if you should eat it."

Harry nibbled the edge of a piece and when his teeth could not penetrate through it he set it down for fear his braces would shatter if he tried anymore.

"You two don' want any?" Hagrid asked Harry and Hermione, holding up the plate of hard fudge.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't like fudge," Hermione said as politely as she could.

"And um, I don't want any now. Dinner is in a half hour," Harry said although it was hard to ignore his grumbling stomach.

"Oh," Hagrid sighed.

The rest of the visit was devoted to something very surprising, Hagrid bursting into tears that his beloved giant talking spider Aragog was ill. The trio didn't really know how to feel about this, the monster had almost willingly allowed his children to kill Harry and Ron in second year. _But that's Hagrid for you_ Harry thought. _He loves any tiny little creature that walks the earth no matter how dangerous they are_. Harry, Hermione and Ron gladly left Hagrid's hut around dinner time, Harry happy to know he would soon be inside the warm castle eating beef stew.

"I can't believe how worked up he got about that damn spider!" Ron exclaimed as they walked up the sloping hill to the castle.

"I can, Hagrid loves any animal in existence. I just hope he doesn't devote any of our lessons on how to care for an ill talking spider," Harry grumbled and Hermione and Ron laughed.

Harry was stopped in his tracks when he entered the foyer to the Great Hall by one Professor Slughorn.

"Harry! There you are my boy! I was hoping to run into you!" he cried joyously.

"Erm, hello Professor," Harry said unsurely.

"I wanted to invite you to my own room tonight for dinner instead of here in the Great Hall. A few other special students of mine are expected to be there as well!"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. "Um, I dunno Professor; I've got a detention with Snape after dinner."

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear. Any chance he will reschedule?" he looked hopeful.

"I don't think so stir- sorry, sir," Harry said quickly.

"Oh dear, oh my. Well maybe I can talk to him."

"I don't think that would work, he already had to cancel it last weekend."

Slughorn shook his head in disappointment. "Well then better luck next time. I actually wanted to come across you too Miss Granger," he said turning to her, rubbing his great mustache.

"You did?" Hermione's eyes went wide as did Ron's.

"Yes. I was hoping you might like to join my students and I for dinner tonight as well!"

"But- but why?" Hermione couldn't help but gasp.

"Goodness dear lady, you are without a doubt the brightest witch of your age! Plus you are only the very lady who has won over the famous boy who lived's heart! So much to say on that subject alone!" Slughorn's eyes twinkled.

"Um, well I don't know…" Hermione cast a look at Harry who shrugged. "Um, well I suppose I could come."

"Marvelous! Absolutely wonderful! Well then I will see you down at my office then!" he waved at Harry and Hermione, but did not acknowledge Ron whatsoever and left. Ron looked about hopeful for a couple seconds but once the plump man disappeared he grumbled.

"Well, I guess I'd better go," Hermione said nervously.

She shared a kiss with Harry and hurried off. Ron followed after Harry into the Great Hall and sat down heavily, pulling a plate of roast beef towards him. Harry knew what was most likely bothering his friend but that didn't stop him from being annoyed with him. When Ron had finally slammed his goblet down on the table with great force causing its contents to spill over Harry's hand Harry had enough.

"Look- what the hell is your problem?" he asked agitated.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" Ron shot.

"You're banging around everything that's why," Harry said as he mopped up the pumpkin juice from his hand.

Ron shrugged one shoulder but placed a large amount of roast beef in his mouth and chewed.

"It's not my fault Slughorn wanted to invite Hermione and myself to his little party," Harry said evenly.

"It's not just you two, Ginny's there too," Ron said, still highly annoyed.

"What?"

"Ginny's there too."

"How do you know?"

"She's not sitting at that table that's why."

Harry looked up and down it. Ginny was indeed not present. "Oh, well… well you don't know why she's not here. She could be upstairs catching up on homework."

"Don't kid yourself Harry, you know she was invited into Slughorn's little club on the Hogwarts Express," Ron snapped.

Harry glared. "Fine, be that way," and he scooped a hot spoonful of potatoes and carrots into his mouth.

"Be what way?" Ron demanded.

Harry was feeling more irritated than ever and pushed aside his bowl of half-eaten stew. "Immature," he said and left the room.

There was a bit of tension between the trio the next morning. After breakfast the three of them sat around the common room not talking, well at least Harry and Ron weren't. Hermione was having none of this though.

"Look, what happened this time?" she demanded from the both of them.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"If it was nothing I wouldn't be suspicious would I? Tell me."

"I want to go for a walk around the lake, want to join me Hermione?" Harry asked getting to his feet suddenly.

Hermione looked at Ron then back at Harry and sighed. "Fine, but don't think I don't know you're avoiding the subject."

Harry shrugged and took her arm and the two walked out, leaving Ron fuming even more on the sofa. Hermione's arm was looped around Harry's as they walked near the lake on the chilly Sunday morning. Hermione stopped suddenly and Harry looked around when he felt her arm leave his.

"I want to know what happened Harry," she said bluntly.

"I told you, nothing!"

"We are supposed to trust each other Harry Black," she said fiercely.

"Harry- Black?" Harry said in surprised.

"What? Black is one of your surnames now isn't it? As is Lupin," she said simply.

Harry was taken aback at that moment; Hermione had done it on purpose to make him drop his anger.

"Well?" Hermione pressed on.

"Ohh, fine. I called Ron immature, happy?" Harry said annoyed.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"But- but how on earth did that affect him so?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I dunno but that's what he was being last night."

"Tell me please."

Harry sighed and licked his parched lips. "He was banging around last night at dinner, highly angry that he wasn't invited to Slughorn's stupid party."

"Oh really?" her brows rose.

"Yeah. So I told him off for doing such a toddler like thing then got up and left."

"Hmmm…." Hermione rubbed her chin. "Well," she said after thinking for a moment. "Not to push you over the edge but… well it was sort of immature on your part to walk away like that too…"

"What?!" Harry cried.

"Yes, to walk around from something is a bit immature. You were purposely avoiding the subject."

"No I wasn't, I was just fed up with Ron at that moment so I had to leave!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes well you still left."

Harry turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry but I thought you should hear my view on it," Hermione said.

Harry turned to look at her and suppressed a grin. "I always have to hear your view on everything don't I?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "One of the draw-backs of dating me," she said and they made out by the ice-cold lake.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Stupid place to end? Oh well. Hm, 13 days since the last chapter… well I had other things happening for once down here. My grandmother passed away and my brother is down for two weeks so for once, things are different. But here this chapter is out, ready to be read and reviewed so please do. Thank-you so much, I will love you forever!

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: aw, that was a little harsh about Hermione. She's just the person who is a bit upset when she's outshined, everyone knows this. But she is not going to be super-irritated jealous Hermione like she was in the book, ugh, no way.

Kaylee-jane-potter: I felt the same way about the potion changes too. I felt they were only short-cuts to potions, nothing dangerous. But Remus took a look at it and if he thinks it's ok then it's ok.

Thornlady: I don't want to call Remus Harry's father replacement just yet. I'm trying not to have that happen because I'm sure people would rather see Sirius as Harry's father instead. Remus understands Harry a lot and is always there for him but deep down I think Harry would rather have Sirius doing it instead as he is his godfather. He doesn't feel like Cayden 'replaced' him, if so he doesn't care because he's too old to want attention.

Fibinaci: Why thank-you very much what you said about Hermione being concerned about the book. That's what I want to try and show, she's not jealous per- se, but concerned and highly suspicious of it.

Thanks for the reviews, please don't forget to leave them alright? No matter what they are. I might hopefully turn the negative ones into things I can improve on to make it better. So don't forget to review!!!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose, November 13, 2008_


	24. Grudges are not Always a Good Thing

**GRUDGES ARE NOT ALWAYS A GOOD THING….**

Harry and Hermione walked around the lake for a couple hours before heading back into the warm castle and into the common room. They were not too surprised to see Ron still there in the same seat as before. Hermione cautiously took a step towards him.

"Have you moved at all today Ron?" she asked.

"Why does that matter?" he shot.

Harry glared and came forward too. "It matters because we don't want to see you sitting around like an old coot."

"Oh really?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand in his short hair. He had a feeling what he was about to say would be pointless but Hermione told him it was the best thing to do. Harry licked his lips. "I'm sorry I called you immature last night okay?" he said quickly.

Ron stood up a bit and looked at the short boy suspiciously. "Why?"

"Does it matter? I'm sorry okay?"

"Fine, I'm sorry too," Ron said then turned his head away.

"You two are both being ridiculous I hope you know," Hermione said glaring from boy to boy. "This time say it like you mean it."

"I already did but he doesn't seem to want to accept it so why bother?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed impatiently and after throwing back a strand of hair behind her ear she said, "Ron, Harry is sorry for calling you immature and walking out on you last night. Harry, Ron is sorry for being a jerk to you and not telling you anything last night. There."

Both boys looked surprised.

"Can we drop this silly little argument now?" Hermione said desperately.

"Yeah," Ron smiled finally and got to his feet. "So anything that I missed since last night?"

It was 1:30 and after lunch and the trio were sitting under their favorite old tree by the lake looking at the bathroom magazine Holly sent Harry a few days ago. It was rather stupid but fun to point out all the hideous and beautiful patterns of tubs, floors, sinks, vanities, mirrors and accessories. Harry didn't think it would be such a difficult task to select the perfect patterns for his bathroom.

"Hey, maybe you should get this one," Ron said suddenly, pointing out an old-fashioned white tub.

"No, it's too fancy. Look at the clawed feet. Plus it won't match with the rest of the bathroom," Hermione said looking down at it.

"But Sirius _did_ tell me it can be anything I want it to be. It doesn't have to match does it?" Harry said with a frown sitting between the two.

"How can you use a non-matching bathroom? It would look so off," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "In fact I think Sirius would want me to pick out the wackiest patterns out there. He's weird like that."

"True but are _you_ just as weird?" Hermione looked at him closely.

"Well I'd like to be. I don't mind living life on the 'wild side.'"

"Yes, picking out bathroom patterns is very wild," smirked Ron.

Harry pushed him roughly. Time passed and it was after dinner that Harry went on to the eighth floor to talk to Remus. He couldn't help but smile a little as he ascended the stairs; he was so happy his uncle was around this year again, always there for him whenever he needed him. It was very comforting to know he always had an adult to run to if the need be. He slowly opened Remus' door and saw the man on the other side.

"There you are Harry, come in," Remus smiled.

Harry did so and shut the door. He sat down on the sofa and Remus sat opposite him, placing two cups of tea and plate of chocolate biscuits on the table in front of them.

"How are you cub?" he asked, stirring sugar into Harry's cup and passing it over.

"Fine," Harry said taking a sip.

"Did you receive the bathroom magazine from Holly yet?"

"Yeah, I was looking through it earlier with Hermione and Ron."

"Anything you like so far?"

"A few things. I really liked the idea of this one fancy brown tile for the floor- forgot what it was called but it looked nice. I know I want my tub and shower combined, it's easier and efficient. Other than that I don't know."

"There are themed bathrooms you can do in that magazine correct?" Remus asked.

"Are there really?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah. You can make it look like the beach, a forest, really modern, really antique… you name it it's in there."

"Anything?"

"Anything at all," Remus nodded.

"Even- say, a Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure of it. Ann and Pegg's Bathroom Renovations is the largest bathroom renovating company in the wizarding world- at least in Britain."

"Wow…"

"So enough about bathrooms, how has school been so far?"

"Oh, you know, nothing new," Harry said evenly.

"How has your lessons been so far?"

"Good. Hard but interesting."

"Interesting? Are you sure you're not Hermione taking Polyjuice potion to look like Harry?" Remus asked peering forward to look at the boy closely.

"It's me Remus, really," Harry said. "Every lesson is really hard, all my professors now expect every student to be able to master nonverbal spell work in their lessons! It's really difficult. I concentrate so much on the spell in my head but I can't do it. Only Hermione is able to do it now…" Harry grumbled.

"Well you should at least be proud of your girlfriend's achievements Harry," Remus said taking a sip of tea.

"I am, don't get me wrong. I just wish I could excel for once…"

"Aren't you doing that in Potions already Harry?" Remus looked at him with a raised brow.

"Um, well yeah…" Harry felt his face grow warm for a moment. "But after I get a new copy of Advanced Potion Making I won't be."

"Don't put yourself down so quickly cub. Slughorn likes you, he has high hopes you'll do well this term," Remus said trying to comfort him.

"Oh great, that only makes me feel worse! I can't live up to his expectations," Harry said exasperatedly.

"You are now," Remus reminded him.

"Only because of my 'cheat' book," Harry mumbled.

"Well the point it don't doubt yourself so easily. You might just do well this time in Potions without the help of your new book."

"I'm not sure..."

"You said so yourself didn't you that Slughorn is a better teacher?" Remus reminded him.

"Well yeah, but"-

"So that should mean something shouldn't it?"

Harry sighed impatiently. "Fine. So, how have you been?" Harry asked taking a chocolate biscuit.

"Very well actually. I haven't had many students come to me yet but I'm hopeful they'll get used to the idea of me being around as the days go by," Remus looked slightly unsure.

"Why? How many kids have you talked to so far?"

"Two."

"Two? Only?"

"I'm not complaining, the year has only just started. It's only the fifteenth…but it has been insightful those two times. I actually received a letter from home today," Remus said suddenly, pulling out a roll of parchment from his robe.

"Oh?"

"Holly had some good news to share with me. According to her letter she will be staring work again on the eighteenth."

"What? The eighteenth of this month?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes. She is really looking forward to it. She said it's been great having her own child to look after and care for but she really misses all of her patients and is only too eager to get back to the pediatric ward of St. Mungo's."

"But still… she's only had what? Almost two month's maternity leave? It seems to have just flown on by."

"Yes but she doesn't mind, she wants to get back to work."

Harry was suddenly rubbing his chin in thought. "Say Moony, you said Holly is going back to work in a few days right?"

"Yes," Remus smiled.

"So- so does that mean she's going to be my healer again?"

Remus nodded, still smiling.

"Yes!" Harry whooped. "Fantastic! No more dealing with that evil woman, Hr. Marrenson!"

"Thought you'd be happy to know that. And actually, according to this letter she already has her first appointment with you scheduled."

"What?" Harry sat up a bit more.

"Yes, you are to see her for your second dosage of the dragon pox vaccine on the twenty-first at 9:30 AM," Remus read from the letter.

"Oh," Harry deflated like a flat tire. He then frowned. "But I already got one of those last year."

"It's spread out in a four-long dosage. I don't know the exact ages you have to receive each one but I do know the second dose always follows after the first one after a year."

Harry suddenly recalled Holly saying something like this on his very first appointment with her last summer.

"You'll be okay with that won't you?" Remus' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll admit, that injection hurt like all hell but I can't do anything about it," Harry shrugged. "So, any other news from home?"

"Well this one might surprise you," Remus said consulting his letter again. "Holly is not the only one returning back to work this month. Sirius is as well."

"He is? But how? Why? So soon? What will happen to Cayden? Didn't Madam Pomfrey say"-

"It says so right here cub," Remus pointed it out. "Cayden will be going to The Burrow while his parents are at work. Holly thinks it's best. Apparently Sirius will not be given his wand yet, not for months maybe according to what Poppy seems fit but he is defiantly returning back to the Auror Headquarters' the same day as Holly starts work and he will begin training again with specialists."

"Wow…" Harry didn't know what to say, he was too shocked for words.

"It will be simple things, things he went over last year when he took the job as Auror Assistant but everyone- including Dumbledore feels its best for Sirius to train some how, some way for this mess we're in now. He doesn't feel it's a good idea to be home all day and not do anything."

Harry's blood began to boil. "What? What did he say?"

"What?" Remus looked up.

"Dumbledore thinks Sirius is just sitting on his arse all day long being completely useless? Is that it?"

"Harry, not this again," Remus said wearily.

"You just said so yourself Remus! Dumbledore feels Sirius is useless at home so he feels it's a good idea to train him for combat in which he has not a clue what it's about! Sirius isn't all the way healed yet!" Harry shouted.

"Dumbledore does not think this Harry and I would ask you kindly to not shout in my face, spraying me with spit," Remus glared, wiping at his cheek.

Harry felt ashamed at that moment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Do not think Dumbledore does not care about Sirius okay? He cares very much about him. In fact it was Poppy's idea to have him train again Harry," Remus said, still looking agitated.

"It was? But you said"-

"Dumbledore only agrees with it. Madam Pomfrey thought it would be best for Sirius to start some light training again. It would be the perfect reason for him to get angry and let out his emotions. In front of wizards who are trained to deal with such things. Even with the added protection on our house we all feel it's better if Sirius was able to help out, even without a wand, to the cause," Remus explained.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable in his seat; even if what Remus said was true it still made him think Dumbledore did not feel Sirius was worth much.

"Speaking of Dumbledore Harry- _Harry_," Remus said sternly causing the boy to lift his head. "I heard what happened with you at your first lesson with him last Saturday."

"Nothing happened," Harry said automatically.

"You ran out of his office before he had time to explain anything to you."

"Yeah well, I was upset alright? Why am I getting scolded for feeling upset?" Harry demanded.

"You left without any knowledge of what you just saw," Remus repeated. "You jumped too quickly to a conclusion."

"And what? Dumbledore just budded up with you sometime after and ratted me out? Did he?"

"No, I was merely curious. I met up with him in the staff room last week and he told me what happened, simple as that."

"Do you know what he showed me?"

"I don't know the whole story, if any of it. I just know you ran out, accusing him of something without any knowledge behind it."

Harry looked at his hands, his right one clenched over a biscuit, reducing it into mush.

"Relax," Remus told him lightly, placing his hand on Harry's tight one. "Tell me what you saw."

"I dunno if he wants me to tell anyone about it."

"Then tell me what made you so upset. I want to help you Harry, you're my son remember?"

Harry had to look up as his heart expanded at these words. He had to tell him now. "I saw a memory of um, a man mistreating his daughter."

Remus looked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, he was shouting at her and calling her horrible names and in the end began to strangle her."

Remus' mouth had gone dry. "Harry..."

"No one wants to see that Remus, no one. Especially those who have been through the same damn thing their whole lives," Harry said bitterly.

"And- and what? You just ran out after?"

"I had to," Harry said. "It was too much to bear. I didn't think Dumbledore cared enough about me or he would have warned me at first what I was heading into. He knows what Vernon did to me; I don't want him or anyone else to feel that I'm completely okay and cured with it."

It was very quiet the next several minutes. The sounds of a grandfather clock in the distance clicked away and the roar of wind on the trees sounded through. Remus tiredly rubbed at his brown eyes and ran a hand through his lank golden hair before looking at the child in front of him who was looking at his folded hands on his lap. Remus sighed.

"Harry, are you trying to tell me you're having troubles about Vernon still?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry mumbled.

"I'm not forcing you to explain anything; I just want to know if that man has been bothering you in any way. Please Harry, tell me," he said lightly.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm just gonna say I have certain dreams and feelings about- about him and- and what he did to me okay?" his throat was tight as if he were ill.

"That's all I ask," Remus stated and held out an arm. Harry took this as an invention for a hug and wasted no time getting to his feet and allowing the man to do so. "I don't want to say I have all the answers Harry because I don't. I just want you to know that you are not alone alright?"

"I know that," Harry said immediately.

"Sometimes I don't know if you do. I want you to know that I care about you, and not just me. I want you to know that Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Holly, Cayden, Daniel, Emma- who else? Poppy, Molly, Arthur, the rest of the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, _and_ Dumbledore plus so many more people out there love you and care about you and are all there to help you out in any way they can. Don't hold back on your feelings, it only gets worse to express them the longer you hold off."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't hold a grudge against the headmaster Harry, especially now. All he wants to do is show you things that will benefit you and the fight you have ahead of you. They are too important to be pushed back because you don't feel he cares about you. Listen to what he says and after, if you still feel as if he doesn't care about you then go ahead and hate him. Until then, sit and wait for him to go over everything before judging him alright?" Remus said sincerely.

Harry nodded and stood up. "I'd better go, gotta meet up with Hermione about our Transfiguration homework."

"Good luck with that," Remus winked. "Don't hesitate to talk to me whenever you want alright?"

"Will I need an appointment with you?" Harry said with a smile, his braces sparkling like his eyes.

"No you don't, you're my son remember?"

Harry smiled wider at this; no matter how many times he would be told this it would never sink in all the way. "Thanks," was all he could muster before he waved a hand in farewell and left the room.

Holly was very anxious yet excited the morning of September 18th. She was finally going to go back to work after what felt like several months. She was currently looking at herself in the mirror, dressed in her green robes she missed so much. She frowned as she looked at herself; she somehow looked a little wider than she had before she was pregnant. Hoping the baby fat would soon disappear she left the room to see Sirius on the sofa playing with their son Cayden.

"Hello Hols," Sirius smiled and they shared a kiss.

"Hello," she said breathlessly. She, like Harry still found it odd when Sirius was himself at times. "How is everything down here?"

"Oh fine. Cayden is really happy isn't he? Isn't he?" Sirius said happily, bouncing the child on his knee who in turn giggled with delight. "I think he likes hands. Every time I wave my hand he gets really excited."

"That's what Harry did to get him to laugh didn't he?" Holly said.

"Was it? I forgot what that kid did. Hmmm…. Well he likes it!"

Holly was looking at his glazed look. She frowned. "You _do_ know who Harry is don't you Sirius?" Sometimes despite everything, she still had to remind him of people, places, things and dates.

"Harry? Well of course I do. He's James' boy."

"Um, yes. Do you know what else he is?"

Sirius frowned in thought. "Lily's son too?"

"Yes but he's also someone else's son."

"Is he? How many parents does that kid have?"

"Four."

"Four? Oh my word," Sirius said very shocked.

"He's Remus and your son as well," Holly said hesitantly.

"Remus? And mine? Holly dear, I'm _your_ boyfriend, not Moony's," Sirius chuckled.

"Not like that." Holly looked at the clock on the fireplace's mantle and gasped. "Oh, I have to go now! I don't have time to explain things."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked getting to his feet and following her to the fireplace.

"Work remember?"

"But what about him?" Sirius held out baby Cayden.

"Molly is coming by to take care of him. You're going to work too remember?"

"I know that but you're the mother and"-

"I have no time! Good-bye!" Holly quickly kissed Cayden's soft hair before taking the floo and disappeared in the green flames.

Sirius stood in front of the fire, confused. He shook his head in confusion and looked at Cayden. "You're mother is a crazy lady isn't she kiddo?"

Cayden only smiled in response and grasped his father's shirt collar. An hour later the floo lit up again and Mrs. Weasley toppled out of it looking winded.

"Hello Sirius, how are you this morning?" she said hesitantly.

"Fine, perfectly fine Molly. Here to take care of little Cayden for today are you?" Sirius smiled, holding out his son after finishing dressing him in a matching green monkey outfit.

She nodded beaming as she took the baby. "I hope you don't mind."

"Me? Why would I? Someone has to look after him while Holly and I are away right? And it can't be her sister Karen, she has three kids her own, her other is in Dulwich and she's not speaking to her mother. Who else is left?"

"You are right Sirius. Now is there anything I need to know before I head back home?" Molly said as she shrunk the diaper bag and placed it in her pocket.

Sirius thought hard as he fastened the clasp of his cloak over his robes. "I can't really think of anything. I know Holly wrote down his feeding schedule on some parchment somewhere in the bag. Oh! He loves to sleep with his stuffed hippogriff. He's attached to that thing I think. That's it then. Good-bye Cayden!" Sirius said happily and kissed his son's plump cheek before Molly safely tucked Cayden inside her robes before flooing off to The Burrow.

Molly enjoyed the five hours she had with baby Cayden at her home. She had missed the feeling and comfort only a baby could provide. There had not been a new baby in the Weasley family for around six years or so and the feeling of coddling a baby had not been introduced since then. Of course she wanted to shower Harry with attention the moment she found out he was friend's with her son Ron but he was already heading into his teenager years and did not need such attention anymore. So now she shared the joy of a brand-new baby with whoever wanted to be present, even if it was her eldest son Bill's fiancé Fleur who was still staying with the family as she wanted to explore all of England to its fullest. Molly was even thankful when her twins Fred and George showed up a couple hours after gathering Cayden.

"Hey, just came back from the shop getting together all the last minute details," Fred said with an air of triumph as he traipsed inside the house.

"You're finished with it?" Molly gasped.

"Well not completely, we have to have a tasteful word with the man who mixed up the color of the paint we wanted for the walls," George said bitterly. "Other than that, we are debating on a few dates for the grand opening!"

"Oh really?" Molly asked surprised.

"Yes and- who's the baby?" Fred asked turning around and spotting Cayden who was on his stomach on the sofa trying to lift his head.

"That's Cayden, remember? Sirius and Holly's son?" Molly said walking over to the baby behind her sons.

"Oh right! Wow, mighty that! Hey there little guy!" George said joyously and lifted the infant in his arms. "Damn this kid has some blue eyes!" he gasped.

"Really, they practically glow," Fred agreed over his brother's shoulder. "Then again it's a good thing; he'll be an instant chick magnet."

Cayden giggled and wiggled happily in George's arms.

"Hey, he agrees! Don't you Cayden?" Fred grinned.

Cayden only squealed more. George shook his head in amusement. "We are going to have some fun with this one that's for sure."

"And what do you mean by that?" Molly barked.

"Nothing, nothing Mum! Just saying….well, he is Sirius Black's son and we all know how Sirius is. I don't think he'd mind at all if we barrow his son here and there as the years go by. I know Cayden will love us," George noted beaming.

"Well I 'ave always thought that not every boy needs to be like 'is father," Fleur said coming forward.

"He won't be, he'll be like us!" George said.

"I can just hear Harry and Hermione saying 'same thing'," Fred whispered in his twin's ear.

It was the morning of September nineteenth and Harry was feeling very nervous. It was his girlfriend's seventeenth birthday and he wanted it to be perfect. He had already owl ordered her gift and it had arrived to him personally when he walked into the owlery to check on Hedwig yesterday. Harry had also planned a small surprise party that Remus said would be alright that it was to be held in his living quarters. Now Harry needed to make sure she would not find out anything until after dinner. Harry was waiting for Hermione downstairs, almost on the balls of his feet. She was the last girl from her dorm to join him in the common room.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione smiled and hurried to him.

"Morning Hermione, happy birthday." They shared a kiss just as Ron came down.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Ron told her with half a smile.

"Thank-you," Hermione said brightly back.

"You're the first one of us to turn of age, how does that feel?" Harry asked smiling.

"Horrible. It makes me feel so old! Especially since I'm going out with you Harry," Hermione said miserably.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Harry frowned.

"I mean that I'm older than you by ten months- practically a year."

"And you think I should be older? Or that it's not right to date someone younger than you?"

"Not that- not that at all. A lot of husbands are younger than their wives but most are older than them. My dad is older than my mum," Hermione said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron demanded.

Hermione shot a look at him.

"The point is you're seventeen now! An adult! That's pretty great right?"

"I hardly consider myself an adult and anyone an adult in the world until the age of twenty-one. By then you're aloud to do everything right? No, I'm still a teenager. I guess it's something I can't help but think, being muggle-born," Hermione sighed.

"I know I'll think like that too," Harry said.

"But after what you've been through Harry you don't know how to act like a kid," Ron pointed out.

"What? I know how to," Harry said. "Now that I'm able to I'm going to bask in the little bit of childhood I have left. That little boy inside me has been awakened as is eager to experience the world again."

"Well come on, we have to get to breakfast before Charms," Hermione said and together they went off to the Great Hall.

The whole day went by as well as Harry could hope, although several girls were still looking his way. Harry was still highly confuse by this, what with his glasses, mouth full of metal, short stature and short hair he looked worse than he ever did.

_I still have no idea what Hermione sees in me_, Harry thought shaking his head during dinner. _Oh crap! It's dinner! Hermione's party is not even five minutes after it!_ _Okay, play it cool like you have been all day Potter, don't let her know a thing_…

"Hermione?" Harry asked turning to his right.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join me in Remus' quarters after dinner? He said he'd help us with that really difficult lesson McGonagall set for us yesterday."

"Oh, umm okay," she said surprised.

Harry smiled and as soon as the hall was practically empty of students Harry led her to his uncle's room. When they walked in the lights turned on and a loud 'SURPRISE!' rang in the air. Hermione gasped as she saw several people pop out of nowhere. She turned around to see Harry standing next to her with a very wide smile on his face.

"Surprise Hermione!" he said candidly.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck before turning around to face everyone and see just who all was there. Remus, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, a few younger students from the D.A., even Professor Slughorn was in the crowd much to Hermione's immense surprise.

"Harry…." she gasped.

"Yes?"

"Thank- thank-you so much. Oh my goodness, you listened to me! You listened!"

"Listened?" Remus smiled as he came to her and gave her a goblet of butterbeer.

"I told him the one thing I always wanted for my birthday was a party, a surprise party. Since I barely had any friends growing up there was never anyone around to invite. But now, now… oh Harry!" she cried and hugged him again.

"Hey, I'm not daft. I know full-well what it feels like to not have any friends or a party," Harry said as he returned her hug.

The small flat-like room was decorated in blue, pink and gold balloons that zoomed about the room on their own, confetti that fell from the ceiling every-so-often and a large banner above the sofa that read HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY HERMIONE! The party did not last long as everyone had classes to teach or lessons to get to the next day but they did stay long enough to give Hermione their gifts and have a slice of the strawberry topped vanilla cake. Soon only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus were left in Remus' 'flat'. Hermione and Harry were sharing one of the two stuffed chairs by the sofa, Harry's arm around her shoulders as she held the gifts he gave her.

"Thanks again for the gifts Harry," Hermione said again, indicating the lavish quill set he gave her that held five very beautiful expensive quills and premium ink, plus a giant peppermint toad- her favorite sweet.

"No problem," he smiled as he played with her hair.

"These quills better not have cost much Potter," Hermione stated looking at him.

"Don't worry about it," Harry waved a hand.

Hermione frowned. "I still don't know why Professor Slughorn came."

"I don't know myself. I was talking to Luna about coming a couple days ago and I guess he came by and overheard us. He became very excited since you're 'the boy who lived's girlfriend' so, I guess he knew when to come…"

"I appreciate it, I guess. His party wasn't too bad so I have no real reason to not want him to come."

Ron's brows rose. "Why didn't Sirius and Holly come?" he looked at Remus.

"They couldn't make it. Holly is already packed with work. She had to spend tonight sorting through numerous medical files, sorting out everything on her patients that she's going to see this week, including you Harry," Remus said looking at him.

"Why did she start on a Wednesday?" Harry asked.

"The best day for her to come back, I don't know. But she has to sort out files for the next ten days or so. Sirius couldn't come because he's busy too. Has paperwork of his own to go through. They wanted to come though Hermione," Remus said.

"Oh it's okay. I finally got the surprise party I've always wanted, that's enough," she beamed.

It was Friday afternoon the next day and Harry was in the owlery with Hedwig on his shoulder, feeling like he wanted to get away from the commotion of school after his last lesson of the day ended. He unfortunately was not alone for long because he heard light footsteps outside the door and a few seconds later Luna walked in.

"Oh, hello Harry," she smiled.

"Oh, hey Luna," Harry said and watched her coax down a barn owl nearby.

"I had fun last night," Luna stated as she tied a letter around the owl's leg.

"Did you?"

She nodded and took the owl by the window and watched it fly off. "Daddy wants to know how I'm doing every few weeks, plus I want to know how things are at home," she said as she felt Harry's eyes on her and the owl.

"Oh."

"Yes, I had fun," Luna continued and sat down next to him on the cleanest spot on the bench in the middle of the room. "I've never been to a party before."

"I figured you haven't, I mean- I didn't mean it like that!" Harry said hastily.

Luna only smiled at him. "Don't be Harry, you're right. I've never been to a party before, so it was a nice change."

Harry still felt a bit pink in the face. "I really didn't mean it like that. I mean, well, you're like how I was not many years ago. Feeling different from everyone and well, not having any friends…"

She nodded. "But that's changing isn't it? I have you know Harry and I couldn't be happier."

"Thanks," Harry beamed.

She looked at his blue elastic and wire-filled mouth with interest. "How are those braces holding up Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, okay," Harry said licking his lips.

"They do seem uncomfortable."

"They are a bit but I've gotten used to it after these past, six weeks or so that I've had them. Plus, if they ever are a bugger I've got this"- Harry pulled out a small blue plastic container from his robe pocket that held wax.

Luna smiled at him, looking very dreamy.

"So, you sure you had fun last night?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject, wincing as Hedwig's talons dug into his shoulder slightly.

"Oooh, very much so!" Luna said breathlessly. "There was music playing from a band I've never heard of that I really enjoyed!"

"It was Alanis Morissette, a muggle singer," Harry told her.

"She was fantastic. There was also food I'm guessing was muggle, and I talked to everyone there at least for a few minutes each. I had a lot of fun, thank-you so much Harry," Luna said looking happier than Harry could recount her being.

"You didn't mind Ron trying too hard to talk with everyone? It was annoying me personally…"

"Ron? Oh no, I found it funny actually. I know he does try too hard sometimes, but I think that one Lavender Brown likes him. Maybe he should try for her," Luna said wistfully.

"Really?" Harry said in surprise.

Luna nodded, picking at a tiny rip in her robe.

"Well he _is_ sixteen; reckon it's time for him to open his eyes up to any girl who catches his eye. Personally I'm a bit annoyed how he was last night- and today. He was really making an idiot of himself today, trying to make Lavender laugh. He ended up cracking an egg under his elbow during breakfast when she looked at him," Harry shook his head.

Luna gave him a tiny smile. "I still find it funny how hard he tries."

"I don't," Harry said heavily. He got up to allow Hedwig to fly off before sitting back down.

"Why not? He seems innocent enough."

Harry looked around the room as if expecting a media circus to pop out from a wall or something. Harry ran his fingers in his hair before saying, "I think he still fancies Hermione."

"Hermione? But you two"-

"-have been dating since late August of last year, I know. It's just… (_Sigh_) lately, whenever the three of us are around each other I see him giving us looks. He's always giving us looks, rolling his eyes, even sighing if I hold Hermione's hand or hug her or kiss her or even touch her. It's like he still feels she belongs to him and I'm sick of it," Harry growled.

Luna thought for a moment. "Maybe it's just hard for him to accept the fact that you two have found love while he hasn't."

"Maybe…"

"Or perhaps it's hard for him to see you with the person he wanted to be with."

Harry looked at her, she was looking at him with high brows, almost giving him a look Dumbledore would- the feeling as if he was being X-rayed.

"I don't want to break up with Hermione but I don't want Ron's stupid jealously get in the way of everything. And if I know Ron in any way over the past five years I know it will only get worse as time goes by."

Luna then looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go, at 5 PM you'll be able to see the glimpies turn blue, and that's in five minutes."

Harry raised a brow but stood as well.

"Maybe Ron will find a girl he likes Harry. I find him funny so he can't be as bad as you think. Thanks again for inviting me," Luna said softly and skipped out of the room.

Knowing it would do no good to sit up here and avoid his friends anymore before things turned ugly, Harry followed after her minutes later.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well there you are, chapter 24. I hope you enjoyed it. Um, if you didn't know today is my birthday so I would love for some shout-outs, if you want, not begging you. It would make me happier though. Come back for ch. 25 then, toots.

Review responses:

Kaylee-jane-potter: No, there wasn't anything special in Holly's letter to Harry. she probably just said something along the lines of 'here is the bathroom magazine you forgot to take with you when you got your braces tightened. You can spend as long as you want picking patterns. Hoping you are well- Holly'. Something like that.

Fibinaci: Yep, something that has always bugged me about the series is how unaffected Harry is with his past. It always seems a bit unreal how a child can just walk away unscathed so I have to put it in.

Rosealine_Hale: Little super star? You're biased ha, but thanks. Ya, no Ginny is always a good thing! You think Sirius and Remus are funny? I don't really try to make them that way, I'm not much of a funny writer, I prefer serious situations more, but thank-you.

ELF: yes- you are still ELF!! Oh dear, don't get your hopes up too high that HHR will split up, you don't know what I have planned. I don't feel Hermione is too mardy, she's pretty much how she was in the book but not quiet as irritated, I don't think…. Lol- it is pretty funny thinking DD found out Harry was drugged up so thought 'great! The perfect time to talk to him!'

How does Harry Black sound wrong?? Lol, that hurt me… he now IS a Black AND Lupin so it's fun to use it now and again. You will really enjoy this chapter then- more Luna!! Ya! I was hoping people would pick up why I had Harry get as upset as he did with the memory and they did! Whooo! Well hopefully you will be able to R&R before the weekend lol.

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope you all have a great day, it will be better than mine no doubt. Come back for more!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, November 25, 2008_


	25. To Try and Understand

**TO TRY AND UNDERSTAND**

Harry woke with a sinking feeling in his stomach the next day. He would have to spend his Saturday afternoon at St. Mungo's to receive yet another injection. He already asked Remus why he had to go on a Saturday and his uncle had told him that Holly wanted to work the weekend since she had not started on Monday or Tuesday that week.

"Good luck!" Hermione whispered to Harry before he left at 1:30 PM.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. She smiled and kissed his soft lips and he went off to Remus' room to floo directly to St. Mungo's. He met up with Holly in the reception area and was surprised to see her holding Cayden in her arms.

"Holly, why do you have Cayden with you?" he asked with confusion.

"Two reasons- I don't have anyone to watch him today plus he also needs to be checked over," Holly answered before kissing his temple in welcome, causing Harry's face to burn.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He's going to spend all day with Mummy today, aren't you baby?" Holly smiled to her son.

"That's got to be distracting."

"Not too much. I'm only going to see a few patients today, the rest of the day I'm going to be doing paperwork and talking with some people."

"So is he ill?" Harry asked his healer as they walked up to the exam room on the children's ward.

"Ill? Oh no silly," Holly smiled. "Babies need to be looked after just as often as teenagers." She sighed. "He actually is not going to be very happy with me today. He has to receive a few injections himself."

"What?" Harry's eyes went wide as he took the infant in his arms while Holly pulled out her wand. "You- you do that to babies too? Are you insane?"

"What dear?" Holly asked, distracted,

"You do that to babies? Give them injections? It's bad enough to do them on kids in general, not that I'm complaining about them. They do tend to hurt after the needle penetrates the skin," Harry frowned. "A baby will go mad if he experienced that too."

"Well they do cry more often than not about it but it has to be done. They are thankful they don't need as many injections in the wizarding world as they do in the muggle world. I hope today you'll play role as big brother Harry and try and comfort him any way you can," Holly said looking concerned as she walked into an exam room.

"Er…" Harry looked down at the brown-haired baby in his arms whose eyes looked around with interest. "I'll try…"

After Harry was given a quick exam from Holly (disappointed he still had to take the nutrient potion every morning) and was given the painful dragon pox vaccine, he was in charge of keeping Cayden still while his mother had to give him three injections- all in his thighs. Harry tried to calm him down but to no avail. He was finally told it would be best to go back to Hogwarts and Harry took one last look at his healer and her screaming son before heading off.

"Damn…" Ron cursed as he saw Harry's bruised right arm an hour later.

"Yeah," Harry said as he rolled his sleeve down. "Guess what the worst part of it was though?"

"What?" Hermione said looking worried.

"Cayden had to get looked over today too, right after me."

"Did he? Did Holly look him over?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she told me babies have to be looked over too, which I already knew but well, it's never been on my mind before so… but apparently they have to receive injections too. I was in charge of holding him down. He was screaming so much after the first, well, it was really paining me to hear him continue after the other two," Harry said biting his lip.

"The poor thing," Hermione frowned. "Things like that make me not want to treat children."

"That's what Holly is always saying but she somehow gets through. You'll do fine with it Hermione, I know you will," Harry said looking sincere.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Thank-you. Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately, I really am."

Harry slung an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the look on Ron's face. "It's okay; I know the stress school causes you, especially since we just started. I'm sure I'll survive whatever else you throw at me."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. They just began to make out when Ron cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we be doing that essay for McGonagall? It's due Monday."

"We have today and tomorrow to finish it but okay," Harry shrugged.

The next week passed by like any other, although the small motions several students were making did not go unnoticed by Harry. Ron still looked sulky whenever he was with Hermione, Lavender was still catching Ron's eye, Ginny was now very popular and embraced the attention boys were giving her, Luna now looked more nervous than Harry had ever seen for some reason, Jasper Johnston walked around in a nervous wreak- head bent low, and Malfoy was more suspicious than Harry could ever recall on. Since it was only the end of September Harry had plenty of time to hopefully figure out why everyone was acting so odd lately.

On September 27th, Remus was heading to the staffroom, biting his lip as he went. There was something on his mind- something he couldn't quiet ignore. He wanted to get to the bottom of this thought but had to find the person who would hopefully help him understand what he was thinking. Hoping he would finally be at Hogwarts after his absence Remus opened the staffroom door and ran into Dumbledore. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Remus, how are you my dear boy?" Dumbledore greeted with a flourish.

"Albus, there you are. I'm sorry but would it be any trouble if I could have a quick word with you?" Remus looked hopeful.

Dumbledore consulted the clock hanging in the room then nodded. "I have time now. Would you like to come up to my office then?"

Remus nodded and followed the old man up. Remus sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's office after Dumbledore sat down on his own.

"What might be troubling you today Remus?"

Remus rubbed his tired eyes. "I spoke to Harry last week about what happened in here not long ago," he began.

Dumbledore sighed but nodded. "Yes, I figured he would bring it up sooner or later."

"Well he didn't, I asked him about his first lesson casually and found out his side of the story. I already had your word as to what happened but well, Harry being Harry I had to know what happened in his point of view."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, you see, something he told be has been bothering me since I've spoken to him. Something I don't quiet get. Now I don't know what memory you showed him, I don't know everything you plan to do with him here but what Harry told me has me confused," Remus went on.

"And why might that be?"

Remus sighed. "Harry told me you showed him something very disturbing on his part. Something about a man mistreating his daughter."

Dumbledore sighed and inclined his head. "Yes, I did show him something to that affect."

"You did?" Remus' eyes went wide. "I mean, _you did_?"

"I did Remus."

"But- but I'm confused sir, why would you show Harry of all people something like that? I don't want to jump to conclusions but you _do_ know what Harry has been through last year right?"

"I do know what Harry has been through yes." Dumbledore seemed to want to know all of what Remus had to say about this.

Remus ran a hand in his hair in confusion. "I didn't think Harry was telling me the truth. I don't think you would show a child who has been abused a memory of another young person being abused too. Maybe I'm missing something here headmaster, I don't understand why on earth you think this would be a good idea," Remus was slowly getting angry.

"Are you telling me you are jumping to conclusions like your young guard too Remus?" Dumbledore asked interestedly.

"No, I'm not. Tell me then if you will what I'm missing then."

"Indeed there are a few parts of the memory I showed Harry that included a man mistreating his daughter but the picture is much larger than that. The purpose of the memory is far from mistreatment. I confess I did not think a memory like this would cause such a crisis in Harry's mind."

Remus frowned. "Exactly what did this man do to his daughter headmaster?"

"He shouted at her, shook her around, and then began to strangle her."

"Strangle? I'm sorry Albus but if you really thought for one moment these things would fly right by Harry's head you must not care for his reactions as much as you believe you do. Now I don't want to cause any argument with you at all, but for Harry's sake I want you to tell me what made you think Harry would be okay with seeing this," Remus said thought ever-growing- gritted teeth.

Dumbledore sighed as he placed his good hand on top his blackened one on his table and looked at the werewolf. "I confess I was not thinking at the time that something like this would bother Harry. I wanted to show him this memory and others with as little conflict as possible. It is very important he sees these things Remus and I'm afraid I don't know how much time will be wasted with Harry worrying over things that he does not know the full picture to. Harry walked out before I had time to tell him just what he had witnessed. I had plans to show Harry more than he could ever know before he was ever abused. I'm sorry but it is very key he sees these things Remus, very important."

"I know that Albus, I do," Remus said regretfully. "I know that you have the best reasons to show Harry these things, I only wish you tell him next time what he is in for. I don't want him thinking that you don't care about his feelings, which is why he is so angry with you as of now."

Dumbledore nodded. "I promise then that I will warn Harry of anything I feel needs warning."

Remus nodded and got to his feet. Before he left he turned back to face the old man. "Albus, just out of interest… what happened to this girl Harry is so upset over? Did she suffer from her father's treatment or not? Harry should know."

"She did not suffer permanent damage and was thankfully saved in time before tragedy struck."

"Thank-you," Remus nodded and left.

The next day was Saturday so Remus had time to talk with Harry then. He called him up to his office after lunch.

"Already calling me up every weekend?" Harry smiled when he walked into the room.

Remus gave him a half-smile. "Maybe, I do have something to tell you though."

"Figured, what is it?"

Remus looked at him for a second. "How is your arm first of all?"

"My arm?"

"Yes, the one where you received the dragon pox injection."

"Oh, that, it's fine now, that happened a week ago."

"I know that but you've been too busy for me to ask you this week."

"Well its okay now, the bruising is finally disappearing."

"Good, good," Remus nodded.

"That's not what you called me up for is it?"

Remus saw the inquiring look his son was giving him. He sighed. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Why?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"To be more comfortable? Don't worry, what I'm about to tell you shouldn't make you faint or anything."

Harry sighed but sat down on the sofa facing Remus.

"I talked to Dumbledore yesterday," Remus began.

"Really?" Harry said unenthusiastically.

"Really. What you told me you saw during your first lesson with him has been bothering me since I found out about it. I didn't want you to think I was angry with you for getting upset over the memory you saw and I didn't think you were lying to me, so I had to go to Dumbledore to see just what happened; if there really was a reason for you to run out on him the way you did."

"There was!" Harry rang.

"Harry, please," Remus said calmly.

Harry grumbled but closed his lips.

"I asked him if he really did show you a memory of a father mistreating his daughter."

"And?"

"And he told me he did. Of course I was highly confused when I heard this from him, I, like you wondered why on earth he would show you something like that to you. He then went on to say that he admitted he did not think you would get upset about what you saw."

"He was very mistaken then," Harry hissed.

Remus sighed. "Yes, he was. This led me to think, like you, he did not care much for your feelings. He told me he does care about you and that well, things were a bit interpreted falsely that night you saw this. You did in fact run out before Dumbledore could explain to you anything. What you saw wasn't what you think you saw."

"Oh, so what? I was confounded or something then?" Harry spat. "I know full-well what I saw Remus."

"I know you do, but it isn't everything. That wasn't the whole idea of the memory, to show you a man abusing a girl. There were other things more important going on."

"Did he show you the memory?"

"No, but I know Dumbledore is telling you the truth Harry."

Harry shifted.

"He admitted he didn't think you would get worked up at the memory and he is sorry. He just knows that this and more are very important and he has to explain it to you as soon as he can. It's too important for you to hate him over for."

Harry still looked unsure.

"He promises he will warn you of anything the next time cub," Remus said gently. "But don't hate him for it now alright? If these memories really are as important as he says they are then that should be reason enough to listen."

"But- but I still saw a girl being strangled," Harry said.

"Dumbledore told me she suffered no damage from it and lived."

Harry frowned deeply, feeling his eyes sting. "I hated what I saw Remus, I don't care what the reason, how could someone think I'd let it pass me without a second thought?"

"I don't know cub, I really don't. I just know that Dumbledore didn't mean for you to react the way you did and he's sorry."

Harry looked into the amber eyes of his uncle and went over and placed his body against the man's chest, wanting comfort at that moment. Remus wasted no time wrapping his arms around the small boy.

"I don't want people to think I'm okay with things, I really don't," Harry mumbled.

"Of course cub."

"I'm not over it yet, I'm not."

"I don't expect you to be, what you went through was very horrible."

Harry breathed in the scent of the man for a moment then pushed himself out. "Is that all you had to tell me Moony?"

"I think so Harry."

Harry nodded. "Well, I have a meeting with Hermione by the lake so see you."

Remus raised a hand in farewell and watched his son leave.

The next day Harry rested on his final patterns for his bathroom. It was difficult not to choose the Kenmare Kestrel themed bathroom but he knew he had made the right choice. He rested on beautiful travertine floors which heated up on its own when it was cold, a simple yet beautiful white tub and shower combo with a pattern of blue and green tiles that formed a mosaic of a dragon that really blew fire and moved on command, a Kenmare Kestrel shower curtain, a magical window like that of the Ministry of Magic that reflected what was happening outside (a real window couldn't be put in, the wall was too thick), a large rectangle mirror with a heavy espresso wood frame above a gold granite vanity with an old-finished dark curvy faucet, espresso finish on his storage areas, and olive green paneling for the walls. It would be expensive but Harry knew Sirius would not care the price, plus he had plenty of money to go around anyway.

Harry smiled as he looked one last time at each thing. Each item was circled but Harry placed a note inside that read: _Sirius, I want to choose my own nick-knacks and small things like that on my own. I was thinking of maybe going to the actual shop to choose these things on October 7__th__ because I'm coming home to get my braces tightened then. Thanks again for doing this- Harry._

Harry highly doubted that he'd be in any happy shape after his braces were tightened next week but it was something to bear in mind in case he was. With that in mind he called down Hedwig, who was only too eager to finally be used and sent the magazine off. Sirius received the magazine three days later, and on the 5th he began construction of the brand-new bathroom. He had used a fast-order on the materials from the bathroom shop and they now lay in Harry's room, the boxes shrunken as to not make Harry's room too much of a mess. Holly was of course a bit worried of the fact her boyfriend wanted to do this whole thing himself.

"Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing Sirius?" she asked him the night of the 5th.

"Yes I do, thank-you very much Holly," he grunted as he pushed the heavy box of lumbar out of the way. Holly waved her wand and they rearranged themselves. "Thanks," he said.

"This is a very big project to do for a first-time builder. Maybe you should hire and professional…"

"No Holly," Sirius said fiercely. "I have been the world's biggest prat all summer long to Harry and I want to do this myself to show him how sorry I am. I don't care what happens to me in the process, even if I get a finger chopped off trying to cut the wood, but I'm doing it myself."

Holly sighed as she watched him measure out the exact place in Harry's wall he would cut through. He rubbed his chin as he looked at the large blank wall. "I wonder just how big to make this thing… I have the original blueprints of the place here and it says the wall is a good ten feet thick, but the bathroom itself doesn't need to be that deep inside. As long as the sink and tub are in it fine and Harry can walk in and out with room around him it will be okay."

"So how far are you going to cut into the wall?"

Sirius rubbed his chin again then walked out to look at the ten feet of wasted space of wall outside Harry's room then back in. "Maybe six feet or so, yeah, that seems about right."

"And how long will it actually be?" Holly yawned.

"That's what I was trying to figure out in the first place. I know it will be longer than it is deeper. Good thing Harry's wall is so huge; I just have to make sure I don't cut into his wardrobe. So let's see here… if I start it about here…" Sirius stood a few feet from Harry's computer and bookshelf area. "And stop it right here…" he stood a foot by his wardrobe. "That should be long enough."

Holly was observing this tiredly. "Well if you think it's okay Sirius…"

"It will be, believe me," Sirius said confidently.

"And how are you going to actually do this all by hand? You can't use a wand yet."

Sirius frowned when he saw the pine wand in his girlfriend's hand. "Anything I can't do by hand you'll have to use your wand to help me with. And, if worse comes to worse…" Sirius drew in a breath. "I'll resort to muggle tools."

"Oh really?" Holly said raising a brow.

"Really, but only if I can't do it any other way. Isn't that Daniel man who fixes Harry's teeth a muggle? Doesn't he have tools or something in his garage?"

"I don't know about that, I've never asked. If you want me to in a couple days when he sees Harry…"

"Sure, but don't let him think I'll need them, it will just be a rhetorical question," Sirius shrugged.

"Of course," Holly yawned. Just then the sound of a baby's cries filled the house. Holly sighed. "I still have to feed Cayden before I go to bed. Will you be okay then?"

"Sure."

"You aren't going to break through the wall now are you?" she gasped.

"No! Of course not."

Holly looked suspicious but nodded. "See you in the morning Sirius."

Sirius smiled and kissed her on the lips. "You too Hols."

She smiled and left the room.

On Monday October 7th, Harry was called out of his second lesson of the day (Herbology) to floo home to get his braces tightened the second time. He was already dreading it, not knowing how on earth he could stand it happening at least twenty-four more times in the next two years, but he had no choice. Holly took Harry that day, and while his assistant was finishing up Harry Daniel walked out into the waiting room where Holly asked if Sirius could use his tools if need be. He agreed, although told her he didn't have much and was hoping he'd get new ones for Christmas. Harry went back home to rest for an hour, not knowing, or caring much that there was a great black outline on his wall where his bathroom was to be, and that Sirius had already started to pound some holes into it to open it up. After Harry had rested he went back to Hogwarts where he spent the rest of the afternoon at his last lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts of all things, and Snape was not one who would deal with Harry's bad 'attitude' during the hour, resulting in a detention Sunday night.

On Saturday morning Harry and his friends were getting ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend of term. Harry was only more than willing to relax in the comforts of the wizard village; life had been hectic at Hogwarts like he imagined it would. Just as Harry was about to go off hand-in-hand with Hermione to the trail to the village, he was stopped by Remus who was out of breath.

"I'm so sorry Harry but I have to give you this"- he rasped and handed over a scroll of parchment.

Harry frowned when he read the curvy words that were on it: _Harry, please come down to my office for the continuation of our lesson the next Monday at 8 PM. I am sorry for the inconvenience, Dumbledore. P. S. the password is still the same_.

Harry looked up at Remus.

"I'm sorry cub but I can't do anything about it. You have to go."

Harry growled his weekend going up in flames already.

"Please go alright cub?" Remus said looking serious.

"Fine, I will," Harry said shortly.

Remus turned to go but Harry held him back. "Aren't- aren't you going to go to Hogsmeade too Moony?"

"No, not today, I'm busy," Remus smiled.

"Oh."

"Have fun with your girlfriend, it's a nice cold day."

Harry however did not feel it was 'a nice cold day' when he took Hermione by the arm and the young couple went off to Hogsmeade. The walk to the village was horrendous, it was colder than Harry ever remembered it being, every part of him was shivering and he had to wrap his scarf around his mouth so he wouldn't breathe in any of the icy air. They found Ron at the village entrance with Luna.

"There you two are, do you want us to come along or not?" he said immediately.

"Oh, um, I don't know," Hermione said looking at Harry.

"If not it's okay, I have Luna, and we might meet up with Neville and the others too."

"Um, well, maybe we can meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Harry agreed, teeth chattered.

Ron gave a short nod and went up the road with Luna behind him. Meanwhile Hermione turned to Harry.

"Where should we go first?"

Harry shivered as he tried to move his fingers in his coat pocket. "I'm freezing my arse off right now so how 'bout Madam Puddifoot's for coffee?"

"Alright, I'm cold too," she agreed.

"You can lean on me if you'd like but I dunno how much heat I'll produce," Harry smiled.

"Let's find out shall we?" and she allowed Harry to wrap an arm around her and they walked up to the little tea shop, glued together for warmth. Harry got himself a large coffee, Hermione tea, and they sat in the tiny shop looking out the window as the fierce wind kicked up.

"I really don't want to go back out there," Hermione sighed.

"Then lets not, lets stay here," Harry said, stirring sugar in his mug.

"We have to though Harry, we promised Ron we would."

"Yeah, plus it's not good for me to skip a meal," Harry said heavily.

Hermione looked over her shoulder then to Harry. "So are you going to go to your meeting with Dumbledore?" she said softly.

"I have to don't I?" Harry growled.

"You're still angry with him?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I know I'm not supposed to be but I can't help it. I still can't believe he would show me that, of all things, without even warning me!"

"I know, it was a bit inexcusable," Hermione agreed.

"But Remus is right, there's no use being angry now of all times, it does no good. If what he needs to show me is that important then I'd better listen, I can hate him after."

"You can," Hermione nodded. They were silent for a small while after.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, munching on a giant sugar biscuit.

"What makes you think that?"

"You have that look on you, that thinking look," Harry said amused.

Hermione's face was indeed screwed up in thought. "Oh, right. It's nothing, I was just thinking, well, isn't tomorrow Sirius and Holly's anniversary?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Is it?"

"Yes, I thought it was. Didn't they get together October 13th?"

Harry thought. "Um, I think around then, yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering if they know, or, well, if Sirius knows…"

Harry looked at the dark drink in his hand. "I dunno if he does. I'm sure Holly might have brought it up but I doubt they have anything planned. I don't know if Holly is working tomorrow."

"Hm, well maybe we should send them something, like a card."

"I guess…but we already sent an owl out earlier this week for your mum's birthday which is today."

"I know but there are other owls, and Hedwig is back from your house."

"Well alright, if we find anything here today…" Harry really had no idea what his godfather and healer would want on their first anniversary.

The couple finished up their hot drinks and biscuit before venturing out into the sleet again. As they walked they noticed signs on several shops that read CLOSED. Harry sighed as he read the sign on Zonko's Joke Shop closed. This was not going to be as happy of a break as he thought. Harry wanted to stop by Honeyduke's but knew Hermione didn't want to buy any sweets so he waited until they found Ron to go with him instead. They spent the rest of the morning in the small junk shop down the street before meeting up with Ron and Luna outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Neville didn't show up?" Harry asked them noticing they were standing together.

"No, but we had a good time I guess right?" Ron shrugged, looking down at Luna.

"Oh yes, I had a great time today, thank-you Ronald," Luna beamed.

"Let's get some food," Ron groaned.

Harry was more than willing and stepped inside the very crowned pub. After lunch the trio set off to Honeyduke's while Luna skipped off the other direction.

"Did you really have a good time with her?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I guess, she was a bit kooky like usual but that's Luna," Ron shrugged. "Kept pointing out things and saying things I had no clue what they were."

"Well she didn't have anyone else to spend the day in Hogsmeade with so you should feel happy that you took her," Hermione stated.

"I'm not saying I didn't, but you know how she is, a saw a few people smirking at me as we walked up the street," Ron grumbled.

"C'mon then, I want to stock up on sweets before Christmas hits," Harry said, pulling Hermione forward.

She sighed but followed after the boys. She had to bite her tongue as she saw them fill a large bag of sweets from the shelves. When she saw Harry take down a giant gummy snitch she had to put her foot forward.

"No Harry, you can't have that," she said suddenly and took it out of his gloved hands.

Harry and Ron looked at her with confused crazy looks.

"What?" Harry finally asked. "What do you mean I can't have it?"

"Really Hermione, this telling us what to do thing has really gotten old, let the man have his sweets," Ron butted in.

"You can't have that because you have braces Harry, that's why." Harry rolled his eyes. "Normally I would let it slide but this is more than just keeping your teeth healthy, you have to take even _more_ care of them now. No, let me see all you have in there, I don't want Daddy to get angry with me that I allowed any of it…" Hermione took the bag out of her boyfriend's hands and looked through it. She took out a few selected items and placed them back on their shelves.

"Hermione, you can't possibly be serious," Harry said dumbfounded.

"I am, sorry," she said and handed back the bag.

"Your dad just told me last week how impressed he is that I'm taking care of myself," Harry pointed out.

"It's been two months, things change," Hermione said simply. At the look he was giving her she sighed. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy Harry; I just don't want you to stray from this."

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes and sighed, rolling his own. "I know. You're only looking out for me."

She nodded. "C'mon, it's getting really insane outside, let's go back to school. Maybe Remus will allow us to have tea when we get back."

Harry nodded. "Let's just pay for these then…" he kissed her lips then he and Ron paid for their sweets and ventured outside again, but were blocked from the door by one Professor Slughorn.

"Harry! There you are m'boy!" he boomed with open arms.

"Er, hey," Harry said halfheartedly.

"I've been looking for you all afternoon and finally you are in the very place I started in the beginning! Well now, you have missed a few of my dinner parties, do you know that?"

"Yeah, sorry but I've been busy."

"I don't care who is holding you back," he continued as if Harry hadn't spoken. "I am determined to have you over once and for all! Is anyone giving you any troubles preventing you from showing up? Because I can talk to them my boy, I can."

"No, its not that, I've just had loads of homework and other things."

Slughorn was rubbing his chin with interest then turned to Hermione. "Well my lady, you must tell me when Harry will be able to show up, you above any would know when he is free. The two of you together at my party, that will impress many!"

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Harry. "Oh, I don't know if I should do that Professor."

"Nonsense, you enjoy yourself plenty at them don't you?"

"Um, yes but"-

"Well then I must have you look after your boyfriend here than. And maybe… maybe ask that uncle of yours Harry to join if he can. I haven't had a proper meeting with Remus Lupin since he left Hogwarts. Plus he's an author now of the widely known teenage book _Am I the Only One_? You make sure you tell him I called Harry."

"I might," Harry shrugged. "But"-

"Well I will see the two of you soon then, cannot wait," Slughorn beamed and walked out.

Ron frowned and looked at himself for a moment. "Am I wearing your cloak or not Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I'm sure he knows you exist Ron but it doesn't matter. I don't want to go to his 'party' just to be gawked at by everyone."

This did not seem to diminish Ron's sour feelings but the trio began to travel back up the street to leave. They were walking behind Katie Bell now, and a friend. Harry watched the back of Katie's long blonde hair peeking out of her cap as he walked arm in arm with Hermione, eager to get back inside the safe, warm walls of Hogwarts castle. Harry only then realized Katie and her friend were having some sort of argument over something inside Katie's hands.

"_No_ Leanne! You have nothing to do with this!" Katie was saying.

"But Katie"- the other girl protested.

"No! Give it back!"

Leanne was now trying to pull the package out of her friend's hand. "I have a job to do, let go!" Katie said. The two wrestled with the package a while longer until it the parcel flew out of Katie's hands and onto the ground. At that moment Katie had suddenly rose into the air. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the girl Leanne gasped as Katie stretched out her arms like a bird taking flight as she raised higher, her hair blowing around her face majestically. Harry frowned as he watched this. What the heck was going on?

"Hermione," Harry said softly, tugging her sleeve and looking lost.

But Hermione appeared to be just as confused as he was.

Finally Katie was around six or seven feet in the air and her closed eyes flew open and she let out a high-pitched scream. The four watching gasped again and were now starting to look very worried. Finally Harry ran forward and jumped up, trying to grasp onto her boots to tug her down. Seeing this Hermione, Ron and Leanne jumped in to help, all of them trying to reach her and when they finally did, they could not pull her down.

"C'mon you guys, try harder!" Harry gasped.

They tried but it was difficult, she was out of reach to everyone but Ron and Leanne was soon becoming as hysterical as her friend.

"No! No! This can't be happening! No! What's happening?!" she cried.

Harry finally gave up and turned to the others. "I'm going for help!" he rasped and hurried off to find the first adult that he could, cursing as sleet quickly frosted over his glasses. He ran into no one along the path to the school so he hurried into the grand doors of the entrance hall to frantically look for someone there. No one was around it seemed. Harry finally decided it would take less time to find someone by shouting than to run up to the eighth for where Remus may or may not be.

"Hello?" he called. "Hello? Anyone? Hello!"

At that moment Snape had walked out of a room to the left and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry. Harry had never been so happy to see him in his life.

"Potter! What are you shouting about?" he came striding forward.

"Please sir- I need help!" Harry cried.

"Oh really?" he said idly.

"Yes! Someone's been attacked or something in Hogsmeade!"

"Attacked?"

"Yes! You've got to help!"

Snape looked for a moment as if he did not want to do such a thing but sighed. "Lead the way then."

Harry nodded and ran out, Snape on his heels. It was very difficult to run in the howling wind and since Harry was so light the wind kept pushing him back in his tracks each time he trudged through. Harry knew that if he had ran into Remus he would have helped Harry maneuver in such weather but since it was Snape, well… at this point he didn't care much. He finally led the professor to the area where Katie was finally on the snow, but still crying terribly. Snape took one look at the object she had touched on the snow then back at her.

"Stand back!" Snape ordered to everyone who was now crowding around to see what had happened. He bent down and placed Katie into his arms and hurried back to the castle.

Harry turned to Hermione, Ron and Leanne.

"How did you get her down?" he asked.

"We just tugged, not even thirty seconds after you'd left," Ron answered.

"Do you know what happened exactly?" Hermione asked Leanne concerned.

She sniffed. "I think it happened after she touched that," she pointed to the package in the snow.

At once Harry hurried over to it to get a better look, bent down to see it fully. An opal necklace lay in the remains of the brown paper. It was glittering in an eerie green shade. Harry's eyes went wide when he suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked coming forward on her knees.

"I've seen that necklace before," Harry said, eyes still wide. "At Borgin and Burkes years ago."

"What?" Ron gasped, also coming down to their height.

"Harry said he recognizes the necklace!"

"What?"

"It said it was cursed, claimed lives of Muggles I think it was," Harry frowned.

Hermione bit her lip then stood. "C'mon, we should really get back to school now. We need to know how Katie is…"

Harry nodded then sighing, took off the scarf over his face and very carefully wrapped it up without touching it and walked back. They ran into Remus at once inside the castle.

"Harry! There you are!" he said breathlessly. "I think there is a lot to talk about, c'mon, McGonagall wants to see all three of you," he said to the trio and Leanne.

They nodded and followed the man into Professor McGonagall's office where she was apparently waiting for them.

"There you are!" she said crisply. "Sit! I need to know what happened at once!"

"Snape took Katie to Madam Pomfrey didn't he?" Harry blurted out.

Everyone looked at him. "I mean, just to make sure…"

"He did, yes," Professor McGonagall said looking at him funny.

"Oh, okay, good," Harry mumbled, looking down but then looked up. "Professor- I thought you'd like to see this," he handed over the opal necklace. "It's the thing she touched."

McGonagall gasped but took it from him and placed it on her desk. "I will have Professor Snape look at it later; he is currently in the infirmary looking over Katie Bell with Madam Pomfrey. Tell me what happened then," she ordered.

Harry looked at the occupants of the room and explained what he saw. Then Leanne told it from her point of view before she was escorted out by Remus to Poppy because she was overcome with shock.

"Well now that we know what happened according to you, is there anything else at all you have to tell me before I send you on your way?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry racked his brains, trying to think of how on earth something like this could have happened, but at that moment he could not think of anything.

"I don't think so Professor," Harry answered.

"Very well, off you go then."

Harry took a glance from Hermione and they stood and left.

"Maybe we should talk with Remus about it," Hermione said looking worried.

"Yeah, when he comes back from the hospital wing, we'll wait by his room," Harry said and they went off to the eight floor and stood by Remus' door to wait for him.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Finally, chapter 26 is done! I hope you enjoyed. Thank-you for the birthday comments, it made me very happy. Who else received Beedle the Bard Thursday? I did, it is so pretty! I have updated my Character Facts 'fic' and now have a fourth video on my youtube account so please do tell me what you think of it. It would really make my day. Thanks again for reading.

Review responses:

Kaylee-jane-potter: Luna seemed off during her talk with Harry? Hm. I wonder how…

Fibinaci: well from this chapter you can see that Remus took action as to set it straight what really happened with Harry's lesson with Dumbledore. He wants to believe Harry because it's his son but knows he left before the lesson was finished and doesn't believe Harry received the full story but yes, he is concerned now what Dumbledore's intentions seemed to be then, and not caring what Harry's reaction might be.

ELF: Yes, you are still ELF! It is a bit sad and rude how Hermione was the only one of the trio to never receive any actual birthday celebration. And Sirius is in limbo right now I guess you could say, he remembers one thing one moment, forgets it the next. He is getting better but not quite himself yet. And with Remus, I think he WANTS more appointments, he wants to help out those students in need so I don't feel he is happy he only had 2 appointments so far. We all know why some people would be hesitant to speak with him. Ha, yeah, Molly is now Cayden's baby-sitter so there's a bit more money to the Weasley clan. And I know I already said this, I never said I hated Ron; I feel I am writing him how he is, how I see him. It's not hate! You can tell I'm writing Ginny a certain way because I don't like her but Ron is the not like that!

Fairyp80: I never had braces, nor know anyone who does so I'm just reading and putting down what I find on the internet. I know I read it was uncomfortable or something for the first week or so, so I'm just going by what I read. If I am doing anything wrong with that please PM me. And no, Sirius was not holding the baby when he was yelling at Harry; he placed him on the dining room table.

Sabriel: Ha, you have to be the first person to say Harry is too healthy! He is on medication for his weight loss and stomach problem right now so he's not too healthy. Believe me, I love to read Harry ill and injured too or I would not have put him in pain in my stories!

Thanks for the reviews, hope to have more. See you whenever!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, December 7__th__, 2008 _


	26. More Burdens Than he can Handle

**MORE BURDENS THAN HE CAN HANDLE **

Harry, Hermione and Ron did not have to wait long for Remus to show up at his living quarter's door. He did not look surprised to see them there waiting for him.

"Thought you three would turn up after McGonagall was finished with you. Come in, I'll put on some tea, it's been really nippy out," Remus said, unlocking his door.

The trio took a seat on the sofa and a few minutes later Remus joined them on the seat opposite them with four cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"First off, I hope you three don't think I know anything about what just happened," Remus began.

"Oh no, we don't think that, do we?" Hermione said turning to the boys who shook their heads. "We thought we should meet with you after, just because, well, we thought we should."

"Did you tell McGonagall everything you knew?" Remus asked taking a sip of tea.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, although now that I think of it, it wasn't much."

"It did happen suddenly then didn't it?"

"Yeah, one moment we were walking behind Katie and her friend, the next Katie's suspended in the air," Ron said.

Remus rubbed his chin. "There will be plenty of time to figure out what happened but for now, there isn't much we can say on the topic is there?"

Hermione frowned. "Harry told us he recognized the necklace Katie touched."

Remus turned to his son. "Do you really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it said it claimed the lives of muggles, this was back when second year started. You know, that time I went to Diagon Alley…" he trailed. He had told his uncle what he had done second year months ago. To say Remus was highly upset at the time was an understatement.

"Oh yes, that time… the one Draco was looking at?"

"Yeah." Harry's eyes then went wide as his brain went into overdrive.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione said looking concerned at the sudden change in his face.

"Draco… Draco knows about that necklace… Draco had to've done it!" Harry cried.

"What?" everyone said.

"Yes! I'm sure of it! Draco knows about that necklace, he was looking at it that time in Diagon Alley! See? Didn't I tell you he was up to something? I knew he was up to no good and here's the proof!" Harry gasped again. "This is it! This must be that mystery object he went back for in Diagon Alley Ron; you said you saw him go there. This proves it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Harry, cool down a moment," Remus said patiently. "How on earth could he have walked into Hogwarts with such a dark object? Students were checked by Filch before heading into the castle the first day back to school. Draco could not have snuck the necklace in."

"What? But- but"- Harry deflated. "But it makes sense Moony. I _know_ it was him."

Remus rubbed his eyes. "I am not going to waste my time debating anything about Draco, Harry. I told you before that there is no way he could sneak in a cursed necklace, no way at all."

Harry knew it had to be Draco no matter what Remus said, but he also knew how pointless it was to argue with his uncle when he spoke in such a firm tone like that. "Fine," he finally muttered.

"I'm sorry Harry but as of now, there is no substantial evidence Draco is up to something. Until there is this topic is over, alright?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"So, how was your trip to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked, eager to change the tone.

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent a good few hours with Remus the rest of the day, talking about important things and not so important things. Soon it was Sunday and since Remus was going to go home for a while that day, he took the cards Hermione and Harry had bought at Hogsmeade for Sirius and Holly's one year anniversary. The day was spent with Harry catching up on homework that was due the next day then relaxing by the fire with Hermione and his two cats. Harry was really dreading what was going to occur after dinner; detention with Severus Snape was never a good thing.

"He's not Potions master anymore so maybe you won't have to do anything revolting this time," Ron said, trying to lift Harry's spirits.

"Yeah…" Harry said, barely touching his mashed potato pile. Hermione gave him a look suddenly, muttering something he knew was along the lines of 'on a nutrient potion for nothing' so he tried to eat the rest of his meal.

At around 8:15 Harry marched off to Snape's office, his feet dragging by as if he were trudging through drying glue. He knocked twice on the man's door then placed his hand back in his robe pocket and waited. The door opened with a low creak like the ones in horror films; it was even dark on the other side. Snape suddenly appeared at the door, scowling down at Harry as usual.

"Ah, Potter, you made it," he said slowly.

"Yes," Harry said gruffly, biting his tongue not to say something sarcastic back.

"Well get in."

Harry glared but did as he was told, hands still firmly placed in his pockets. Snape shut the door and Harry walked into the dark room which was lit by only a few candles here and there. Harry saw several large crates on the cold stone floor filled with glass bottles. He sighed; it looked to be a long, boring night's work just by the number of crates on the floor. Snape spoke over Harry's shoulder.

"First off-do you know why you are in detention tonight Potter?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Harry said turning around to face him.

"Yes what?"

Harry sighed. "Yes _sir_."

Snape inclined his head. "Please tell me why you are in detention then Potter."

"Because my behavior was unacceptable."

"When and why was it unacceptable?"

Harry was glaring even more. "My behavior was unacceptable on- on October the seventh," Harry said thinking back. "I talked back to you when you asked me questions and did not follow along with the lesson like planned."

"You also were about to curse me when I told you to follow the directions and would have succeeded if I had not disarmed you first," Snape finished.

"Yes," Harry grumbled.

Snape glowered down at him for a few moments as if wondering if Harry was indeed sorry for what he had done. Finally he spoke up. "I do not care if your mouth was in pain after receiving painful muggle treatment, you shall never act the way you did and I do not accept cheek under _any_ circumstances in my classroom. Is that understood Potter?"

"Yes- _sir_."

"There is no excuse good enough for you to use on me to get out of any class and receive any special treatment," he went on. "You are in no state to receive any. You are not special and never will be. You are only a troubled youth with a head too big for his shoulders to carry to respect others."

Harry felt his fingers close around his wand in his pocket. What he would give to curse him right then and now…

"I see your precious guardians still need to discipline you. Your poor werewolf is too busy with other students' woes to hear out your own and your other is too busy living in a fantasy land he may never return from," Snape smiled darkly.

"Don't"- Harry began but Snape cut him off.

"You have nothing to say to me Potter. Now," he said in a completely different matter. "Your detention. You are to sort and label each of these new Potions bottles that are going to be stocked in Madam Pomfrey's office once completed. You will take each bottle; label it according to the sheet provided then will place them in these new crates. Is that understood?"

"Why do I have to do something related to potions if you don't teach them- sir?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I may not be Potions master anymore but I am still in charge of sending Madam Pomfrey new potions when needed. If you do not finish the job tonight you will come back, same time, next Sunday, is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry said stiffly.

"Begin," he said and went and hid behind his desk.

Harry sighed but decided it was best to get it started without complaint and heaved the first box over to begin. It was almost an hour since Harry began the first crate and he knew every bit of this task was as pointless as he originally thought. There was no reason as far as he could tell to place each newly labeled bottle into a brand-new crate, much less to at least place each bottle back in the same exact spot it was in before he labeled it. He could hear the distant scratches of a quill on parchment behind him in the far corner and knew Snape was writing something. Harry heaved the third crate up to the table where the other two ones were then went back on his knees to label the next batch of potions according to a written guide Snape had given him.

Harry frowned as his glasses slipped down his nose as he squinted at the guide and the bottle in his hand. The guide read: _**Label green bottle with long neck Extreme Wart Removal**_. Harry looked at the bottle in his hand; it was green and had a long neck, at least to him. The bottle was actually bluer than green but still had a tint of green to it. he checked the rest of the potion bottles in the crate and none of them seemed to fit the description as the one in his hand, so shrugging, he placed the quill in his fingers and wrote _Extreme Wart Removal_ and placed it in the new crate to the right of him and continued.

Harry let out a yawn an hour later. He stole a glance at the clock ticking away in the far corner. It read 10:30. He had to get to bed now if he wanted to succeed in Charms tomorrow… Harry sighed as he tiredly lifted the umpteenth box of new potions in his arms and tried to place them next to the last box he did on the table in front of him, but placed his foot in an awkward position causing him to slip, and the box in his hands to come crashing down to the floor. Harry gasped and leapt back as all forty potion bottles spilled and broke around him. Harry's blood ran cold as he went to his knees, and he stilled even more when he heard rushing feet and a chair toppling to the ground signaling Snape had heard the enormous crash and he was correct; a great shadow consumed where Harry was at now.

"Potter!" Snape cried.

Harry squinted and raised his head ever-so-slightly.

"What on earth did you do?!" he screamed louder.

"I- I- I-I"- Harry's brain went into panic mode. He remembered how Vernon had acted whenever he broke something. He remembered the shouting and pain that came with it…

Snape took hold of the front of Harry's robes and pulled him to his feet, glaring. "Answer me now boy!" he said shaking him.

_Boy_… boy… only Vernon called him 'boy'….

"Well?!" Snape hissed at him.

"I- I dunno sir," Harry spluttered.

"Do you know how long it took for me to brew each and every potion you just broke Potter? Do you?"

"N- No sir."

"More than you have time to fix it all up for me, that's how long! That new batch of Sinus Reliever alone takes three months to brew! You just cost me months of work! Forty potions you broke Potter! Forty! You really are just as bit of an imbecile as everyone believes aren't you boy?" Snape was still saying harshly.

Harry nodded his head, tears in his eyes. He was shaking like a leaf now, afraid as to what Snape might do to him for spilling his precious potions. And it wasn't only the fear of breaking the potions Snape made, but also the disappointment Poppy would now face as she needed these potions to help the ill children of the school. And it was now his fault that she might not be able to do it now…

"I am going to report this to your precious guardians right now Potter! Do you hear?!"

"Please! Please don't! I'm sorry sir- I am," Harry suddenly cried. He felt so foolish, when was the last time he was as panicked as this? He was stronger than this. But if he was, why couldn't he feel anything else but fear at the moment?

"You have no idea what trouble you are in now Potter," Snape said dangerously.

"No! No! Please don't hit me! Please! I'll- I'll pay for them, I've g-got gold," Harry stammered.

Snape glared as he let go of Harry as if he were carrying a dangerous disease. "I don't want your gold Potter."

"I'll clean it up now, see?" Harry got to his knees and started to pick up shards of broken glass, wincing as the sliced into his fingers.

Snape pulled Harry up to his feet again. "Stop at once. You will stay here," and with a flourish of his robe Snape left the room.

Harry trembled down to his knees again, dropping the glass in his hands, briefly looking at the droplets of blood now running down them. He wiped the tears from his eyes hastily, feeling incredibly stupid for getting as worked up as he did about spilling potions but he couldn't help it, it had been more than a year since he was yelled the way he just had been after doing something unforgivable. He didn't care much for what Snape had gone off to do or who he was with. It didn't matter, either way he was in deep trouble now. Five minutes later the office door opened and Snape walked in, followed by Remus.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus rushed, kneeling to him.

"I told you he broke forty potion bottles Lupin! What more explanations do you need?" Snape sneered.

Remus glared at the man then looked at his charge. He saw his hands. "Harry, you're bleeding…"

"It's- it's fine Remus," Harry said shakily.

"Come on, let's go to my office. We'll discuss what happened later," Remus said at the side of his mouth to Snape then helped the shaky Harry out. Harry did not talk to Remus or even look at him as they walked to his room. Remus eased Harry onto the sofa and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what happened?"

Harry shrugged.

Remus sighed. "You know you can tell me anything cub."

"I know."

Remus sighed again and got up for a moment then sat back down, a few things in his hands now. He took Harry's bleeding hands and began to clean them. Harry hissed every so often as the solution stung the cuts then he felt Remus wrap his fingers in gauze and set his hands down.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

Remus checked the clock on his mantle for a moment. "You should get to bed now Harry, you have class tomorrow."

Harry nodded mutely and got to his feet.

"When you're ready to tell me what happened you can alright?"

"Sure," although deep inside Harry knew he did not want anyone to know what just happened, not even Hermione.

"Do you want to sleep in your dorm or in here?"

"Here," Harry said immediately.

"Okay." Remus snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. "Galla, will you please gather Mr. Potter's school bag and uniform and items from his bed please?"

"Yes Mister Lupin sir!" the elf said, her head bobbling and disappeared.

Harry wasted no time in throwing his pajamas over himself and brushing his teeth and hopping into the sofa that turned into a pull-out bed as soon as Galla returned with his things. Remus looked at his son who was trying desperately to shut his eyes tight.

"Will you be alright Harry?" he asked.

"Yes."

Remus wanted to talk to Harry but it was getting late and Harry had classes and Remus himself had a meeting with a student right after breakfast so he thought better of it. He knew Harry would eventually tell him what happened when he was ready so he blew out the candles in the sitting room and went inside his bedroom.

An hour later and Harry was tossing around in his bed. He felt cold hands creep up his neck, felt warm breath in his ear…

_Harry was in the kitchen of Number four Privet Drive, washing the dishes on the night of July third, 1995. He winced as his right ankle flared in pain. Vernon had pushed him down the stairs yesterday and he landed on his foot the wrong way coming down, causing it to burst with pain. He did not yet know if he had broken it for he could still limp around the home. Vernon was in the living room, his great red face hidden behind the paper. Harry winced as the hot water gushed out of the faucet and onto his battered hands and arms as he washed a pair of heavy white glass plates his aunt favored. He just set it down but took a step on his sore ankle and his wet hands slipped on the plates he just washed and both fell to the floor, glass spilling everywhere. Vernon immediately tore his eyes from the paper when he heard the noise. _

_Harry gulped as he went to his knees and began to gather all the pieces of plate he could find but he wasn't quick enough, the great blob of a shadow of Vernon spilled around where he was kneeling and Harry slowly looked up._

"_What on earth did you do now boy?!" Vernon screamed._

"_I- I-I"- Harry stammered._

_Vernon's eyes traveled to the broken plates and his eyes screwed tightly together into slits. "You're in for it now boy," he hissed._

"_I dinnit mean to," Harry tried to say._

_Vernon suddenly grabbed the front of Harry's T-shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet. "Look what you did boy! Look! Those plates cost your aunt a good deal of money! They have been around for years and you ruined them!" he was spraying Harry with spit. "You can't do anything right you idiotic stupid freak! You were doomed to the very beginning!" he slapped Harry across the face._

"_Stop- my godfather will hear about this"- Harry said through gritted teeth._

_Vernon only pulled Harry closer to him; Harry could smell the liquor on his hot breath. "Your godfather doesn't give a damn about you boy, no one does or he would already be here wouldn't he? But where is he? Hm? Nowhere here! You're a disgrace to everyone who ever knew your name!" he slapped Harry around the face a few more times before pushing him from him. "Go! To your room! NOW!" he boomed, pointing up. _

_Harry struggled to his feet, trying to walk fast enough but Vernon pushed him up every few steps until he reached Harry's bedroom door. He impatiently opened it up and threw Harry violently into the dark room. Hedwig, who was in her cage- silent like she knew she had to be- let out a tiny squawk as her master was shoved inside. Vernon slammed the door behind him and in no time Harry's body exploded with more pain as he felt the sharp end of Vernon's boot hit his side over and over again, shouting insults at him. _

"_Nobody gives a rat's arse about you Potter! No one! They are only forced to care about you when in reality they would be better off without you. You cause trouble no matter what! You cannot avoid failure! Your godfather doesn't care about you at all boy or he would have already rescued you! You freaks aren't as powerful as you claim to be are you? ARE YOU?!"_

"_N-no"- Harry rasped._

"_No one loves you and they never will! You are unworthy of love and affection! No one will ever be able to stand you, you little prick! Everyone who ever said they loved you lies!"_

_Harry was only too used to hearing this his whole entire life so it didn't take much for him to hang on every word Vernon said. He was right; if Sirius cared about him he would have saved him a long time ago…_

_Vernon finally kicked Harry hard in the face before leaving…_

"NNOOO!" Harry suddenly cried and shot up in bed.

"Harry!" called the panicked voice of Remus and he came running, a lamp in his hand.

Harry drew in sharp breathes as he looked around, wondering if what he just felt was real or not. He was so relived to see Remus in his blurry line of vision.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry wasted no time and threw his body against his uncle's and sobbed. Remus did not ask anything else and wrapped his arms back in a tight hug, feeling the small boy clinging painfully hard onto his robe. They stayed like this for a while, Remus concerned as to what Harry was so upset over but never daring to say anything until Harry was ready. Finally, around twenty minutes later of tears and simply clinging on, Harry moved away. Remus wasted no time handing Harry a handkerchief.

"What happened Harry?" Remus asked carefully.

Harry drew in a deep shuddery breath. "N-nothing."

"Harry," Remus said in a firm tone.

"I- I don't wanna say. It was horrible."

"Was it a nightmare?"

Harry thought for a moment. "It was more of a memory than a night-nightmare."

"Okay… does your scar hurt?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's over."

"But you still seem upset by it. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, I promise."

"No."

Remus rubbed his heavy eyes then checked the clock above his fire. "It's 2 AM cub, you should try and get some more sleep alright? I'll be in my room if you need me." he got up to leave but Harry grasped onto his sleeve for a moment but regretted it and looked down. "What is it Harry?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

Harry didn't want to say he was afraid of falling back to sleep. Thoughts of Vernon swam in his mind like bees around a beehive. The darkness that would consume the room once Remus left with the lamp… Harry licked his lips. "Could- could you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

Remus looked concerned for a moment but wiped the look away. "Sure thing."

"I mean only if you want to, if you don't"-

"I want to Harry," Remus reassured him.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Harry got back under his covers and fell back to sleep some fifteen minutes later.

Harry woke at 6 AM that Monday by Remus.

"C'mon Harry, you have a busy day today, what with your lessons and your appointment with Dumbledore tonight," Remus said hurriedly as he fastened a cloak over his robes.

"Huh? Oh, right, that," Harry mumbled, sitting up. He had no idea how he would get through today, much less with talking to the headmaster again; he was simply too exhausted to do anything. He woke a few more times throughout the night with the same feeling as if Vernon was in the room with him. Shaking the sleep from his head Harry dressed in his uniform and followed Remus out for breakfast.

"Where on earth were you?" Hermione gasped as soon as he sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, um, I worked real late with Snape last night and thought it'd be easier to just sleep in Remus' last night," Harry shrugged, pulling forth a bowl of porridge.

Hermione looked at him shrewdly but did not question him more. That day started off with one very long and difficult Double Transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall. She was showing everyone how to transfigure ordinary tree bark into very useful sheets of gauze. So far the class had made little, if any progress and she was getting annoyed.

"C'mon now everyone- it isn't that difficult! This is a very important useful spell to use. You never know when you will be in a situation in which you or someone else is wounded and you have no bindings around to stop the bleeding. C'mon now then, tap the bark three times, wave your wand right to left twice and say _Garile Apreale_ on the second swing of the wand. In your mind!" she said fiercely.

Harry was getting highly frustrated right now at his pile of brown tree bark which had not changed one bit. He kept getting the numbers of waves and taps mixed up and still had not mastered non-verbal spells. Hermione meanwhile had finally changed her pile of birch wood into several layers of gauze on her fourth try.

"Oh thank goodness someone has finally achieved it!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking at Hermione's pile. "Right, ten points to Gryffindor. C'mon then everyone, back to work!" she barked as everyone went over to watch Hermione.

"How are you doing that?" Ron grunted looking at her, and waving his wand.

"By following directions," Hermione said simply.

"And I am! Tap bark three times, wave wand two saying the spell on the second wave!"

"Then I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

Harry let out a yawn as he raped his wand over his bark. "_Garraile Appreale_," he said. The bark only shifted slightly.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said coming to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember weeks ago that we are going to be focusing non-verbal spells this term?"

"Yes."

"Then I hope you do kind and remember that," and she moved away.

Harry tried to wave his wand over the bark and said fiercely in his mind _Garraile Appreale_ but nothing happened. Other thoughts crowded in his mind preventing him to think correctly. He could feel the cold hands of Vernon reaching up his neck, closing around his skin, choking him…

"NO!" Harry cried and his box of wood toppled to the floor causing heads to turn.

Professor McGonagall hurried over to him again. "Is something the matter Mr. Potter?" she asked, fixing the square spectacles on her face.

Harry licked his lips as he lifted his head. "N- no, I'm fine."

Professor McGonagall looked at him suspiciously. "Perhaps it is a matter your uncle could discus with you."

"No, he's busy right now, it's okay, I'm fine," Harry tried to reassure her.

She finally huffed and stood straight. "Well then please pick up your fallen bark and continue with the lesson."

Harry nodded and tried to do just that. The rest of the day did not go as smoothly as Harry had hoped. He had troubles in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. He could not wait to go up to the common room and rest a bit before seeing Dumbledore. Hermione cautiously approached Harry on his favorite stuffed chair by the fire after dinner, a purring Sabrina in his lap.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Hermione frowned as she looked at his warn-out face. "You've been acting a bit short with everyone today and have been doing well, a pretty awful job in class today."

"You're point being?"

"Well, is there anything wrong?" she was always afraid of asking him this; everyone knew how Harry could get when asked how he felt.

"I'm fine 'Mione," he sighed and rubbed the thick fur of his kitten.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should talk to Remus about it."

Harry sighed. "As much as I love Remus he can't help me with everything. I don't want to become dependant on him or on anyone."

"True, you've lived life so long without anyone; it's sort of hard to see things in a different way isn't it?"

Harry looked into the worried face of his girlfriend. "Yeah, that's true. I don't want to seem difficult but, but there are some things no one can help me with, things no one can cure."

Hermione took a hold of his warm hand. "I understand. I really do."

"Thanks," Harry said and kissed her.

Hermione began to rub Sabrina down her back to causing her to begin to knead on Harry's shirt. "So are you going, you know, tonight?"

"I have to don't I?" Harry sighed. "I don't care what Remus says I'm still angry with that man. I just know it's no use to do anything about it now; I'll wait until it's a proper time to ignore him. I know I did walk out before the lesson was over but still- what he showed me…" shivers ran down Harry's whole body.

"It was very unforgivable," Hermione agreed.

"Right. But that's what tonight is about huh? To clear the air around that," Harry tried to smile.

Hermione smiled at Harry's brown elastic-filled smile and kissed his lips. Harry moved is body around causing Sabrina to be forced out of her master's warm lap. Harry cupped his girlfriend's face with his hands as the kiss deepened and Hermione entangled her fingers in Harry's thick hair then forced him further into the seat as she placed her knees on the space between Harry's legs and they did not stop for several long minutes, not even when others began to fill the common room. Finally a throat clearing made them stop. Both looked up to see Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Ron, not this again," Harry sighed angrily.

"It has nothing to do with it, you're going to be late for Dumbledore," he said, although there was a slight bitterness to his tone.

Harry checked his watch, it was 7:50. "Shit," he cursed and Hermione stood up again.

"Mmm…I wish you didn't have to go, we were really getting into it," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am," Harry said as he tightened his tie Hermione had loosened minutes before.

"It's for a good reason though," she stated. "Plus I have a huge assignment to get started on for Ancient Runes."

Harry nodded; made sure he looked alright enough then with one final heated kiss with Hermione he departed. Harry walked with his head down, hands in his pockets as he made his way to Dumbledore's office, his breath a bit hitched as to what might go on this time. He sincerely hoped he did not loose his temper this time around, what the headmaster had to tell him was important and he had to remind himself that was the reason he had to keep his feet moving forward.

_Regardless if he cares for you or not you have to go, this isn't some stupid little kid's game, this is real life_, Harry said in his mind over and over again. He was still walking with his head down until he ran into something solid and fell down. He looked up and saw that he ran into a young boy. When the boy looked up Harry's eyes went wide- it was Jasper Johnston.

"Jasper, hi," Harry smiled. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks," Jasper said in a whisper as Harry did so.

Harry frowned when he looked at the small third-year; he looked rather nervous.

"Er- is something wrong?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"What? N-no, of course not!" Jasper cried.

"Are you sure? You look a little on edge."

"I'm fine," Jasper said in the same rushed voice.

Harry was not buying it; there were visible tears in the boy's wide hazel eyes.

"Are Malfoy and his cronies bullying you around?" Harry asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jasper leapt back at Harry's touch.

"Sorry," Harry said.

Jasper shook his head and looked down. Harry heard a soft sob escape the boy's lips.

"Hey, what is it? You can tell me," Harry said worried.

"N-no, I don't want to."

Harry thought. "You can talk to my uncle then, Remus Lupin. It's his job now to listen to students. Make an appointment with him."

"I don't want to talk to him either Harry," Jasper said frightened.

Harry glanced at his watch; it was now exactly 8 o'clock. He knew he had to go to Dumbledore but he didn't want to leave poor Jasper behind who looked so helpless right then.

Finally Jasper spoke up. "I- I want to talk t-to you Harry but I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

Jasper nodded.

Harry then hatched an idea; it was perfect really, a great excuse on his part to delay his meeting with the headmaster. Harry smiled toothily. "Hey, why don't we find an empty classroom or something and you can tell me what's on your mind?"

Jasper frowned, scratching at his thin golden-gray hair. "Are you sure?"

"Sure."

Jasper looked around. "Were you on your way to anywhere?"

"No."

Harry could tell Jasper didn't believe him.

"Look, do you want to talk or not?" Harry sighed.

"I do!"

"Then c'mon, we can use the same room the D.A. was held in last year."

Jasper nodded, still trying not to allow his tears to fall, and hurried off after Harry. Harry walked by the Room of Requirement a few times thinking _I need a place that I can talk privately to Jasper, I need a place where I can talk privately to Jasper_… he opened his eyes and the familiar door appeared. Harry pulled on it and allowed Jasper in before closing it behind him.

"Are you really sure you want to talk to me Harry?" Jasper asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure. I don't want to pry into your life or anything; it just looks like you could use a person to vent out your thoughts."

Jasper smiled slightly.

"Believe me, I of all people would know," Harry smiled in return.

Jasper nodded.

"You sure you wanna talk to me though?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's- it's been on my mind ever since- since a while now and someone has to know. Well they don't but I feel as if they do. Especially you, you might- might be able to do something about it without anyone knowing."

Harry frowned. "I'm not a miracle worker Jasper."

"I know, but you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry sighed. "I am."

"Then you can help me."

Harry felt a little uncomfortable. "I'll try to if I can but I can't guarantee anything."

"That's okay. If you can't then- then I could try to talk to Mr. Lupin but I dunno if he should know."

"What makes you think I should know but not him? Whatever this thing is, it sounds serious. Maybe an adult would be the better choice."

Jasper bit his thumb nail. "No, I already shouldn't be telling someone. He'll be so angry with me."

Harry raised a brow. "He? Jasper, what is it?"

Jasper looked over his shoulder then at Harry. "Um, well, to start off, it's about my- my dad."

"Okay…"

"I dunno if you know but- but my dad, well, he- he's not a nice man. That's why I'm afraid he might find out I told someone this."

"He doesn't hit you does he?" Harry asked standing up straighter.

"No! No! He's never done that! He's never gone that far! I mean, it's not like he ever gives signs he'd do that," the poor boy squeaked.

"Because if he does"-

"He doesn't Harry, really," Jasper mumbled.

"Well, alright…"

Jasper had tears in his eyes again. "I- I'm scared Harry. My dad- well, he's been different lately. Really different."

"Different as in how?" Harry hoped that the boy wouldn't say he felt his father was under the Imperious Curse.

"Well, he's been meaner. But he doesn't hit me! Sometimes- well, all summer long actually really scary men kept showing up at my home. I don't know who they were but I have an idea. They- they were all wearing really dark cloaks and masks."

Harry's breath hitched. _Death Eaters_… "What did they do?" he asked softly as to not alarm the small Slytherin.

"I don't know, whenever I asked Dad he told me to mind my own business," Jasper said to his feet. "Sometimes Dad would just floo off somewhere or Apparate and never told me where he was going. I was home alone all the time."

"That's not safe," Harry noted.

"Yeah well… Dad never is one to tell me anything," Jasper said in a small voice.

Harry frowned when he looked at the third year. "Are you sure you want to tell me all of this Jasper? It sounds well, personal."

"I'm sure; I was actually trying to find you the past week. I felt like someone had to know and well, you being you I figured you could hear me out."

"But- why me? Just because I'm Harry Potter or what? I mean, it's not like I even knew who you were two years ago, no offense."

"I know that, I was just hoping well, you'd understand. Like I said, it's you. You've dealt with a lot already and you're only sixteen."

"So you figured it'd do some good to add on another burden to me?" Harry asked in surprise, trying to not sound as if he were yelling.

"No! Not that! Never another burden!" Jasper cried.

Harry was instantly reminded of Dobby the house-elf whenever he felt he was doing something wrong.

Japer bit his lip. "I- I don't wanna say the real reason why I so wanted to talk to you. You'd only laugh."

"No I wouldn't, I'm not one to laugh at others Jasper. You should already know that," Harry tried to say reassuringly.

Jasper nodded and looked to his feet. "I- I- I sorta- sorta see you as- as well, a hero. Not like that! But- as a- a good role model."

Harry's heart expanded at that. He was highly surprised. He licked his lips a few times before choking out, "You- you see me as- as a _role model_?"

Jasper nodded, his thin hair waving slightly. "I know what you must be thinking but- but it's true. You're thinking- 'how could he think that? What on earth is wrong with you? I'm not a role model of any sort' but I can't help it. You've done so much without ever expecting anything in return. I've been fascinated of you for years, even before I started Hogwarts. And now- today, you're just like me. You've grown up in a house without love and were picked on and everything but still manage to stand by what you believe in. I really like it. I mean, after Mum died I was really alone. At least I knew she loved me," he said miserably. "But without any other family members that I know of and a Dad who never pays me any attention, well, I- I always wanted to look up to someone," he finished.

Harry frowned. Had he really done anything at all to win the appreciation of someone younger than him? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't know what to say Jasper. I'm flattered honestly, but still feel a bit odd about it."

"I don't want to force you to listen to me or anything, I mean, you already have your own actual little brother to look up to so don't pay me any attention," Jasper said quickly.

Harry was now biting his lip painfully; the wires in his mouth becoming uncomfortable. Why were there three boys out there who had to look up to him now? Cayden, Jasper and Julie Vesser's young son Jacob? He really was nothing special. The only one of the three he would ever be responsible over by choice would be Cayden; he was his official legal brother. Trying to keep Jasper's secrets might be more trouble than they were worth. Harry finally unstuck his lip.

"Um, yeah I have my own brother to look out for now but if you want to er, look up to me I guess it'll be okay," Harry shrugged.

"Really?"

"Er- sure."

"Oh thank-you so much Harry!" Jasper went and hugged Harry tightly for a moment; again Harry was reminded of Dobby. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Er- yeah."

Jasper let go.

"Um, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, I just really wanted to tell someone these things. You know what it's like to have some heavy presence you want to get off your chest. I just know my dad is up to something and well, maybe with your help I can uncover what it is."

"I'm not here to solve a mystery but yeah, you can come up to me whenever."

"Thanks," Jasper smiled.

Harry scratched his head for a moment. "So let me get things straight: your dad has been leaving to some mysterious place all summer long? And he sometimes Apparates away with people in black cloaks and masks?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have any idea who these people might be? I mean, didn't you receive a leaflet over the summer about keeping safe?"

"No, the owl might have gone to Dad, it's up to him if certain post is important or not."

_Well that explains why he's not bothered by the dangers of Voldemort's followers_…

The two boys talked a bit longer until an idea struck Harry's mind as to what might be up. He frowned. "Well I have an idea what might be going on," Harry said looking at him carefully.

"You do?"

"Yeah, do you want to hear it? It might not be something you wanna hear."

Jasper looked at the clock on the mantle above a fire in the room. "No, its okay, not now. It's getting late, I'd better go before- well, I better go." And with that Jasper hurried out the room and out of sight.

Harry frowned but looked at the clock as well. It read 9:45. Had they really been talking for that long?

"Well there goes my appointment with Dumbledore," Harry shrugged. Knowing he'd better get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's lessons he left the room as well.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Hope you enjoyed chapter 27. I don't really have anything else to say but watch my new video on youtube please and tell me what you think and I also added a new character bio on my character fic thingy. So yeah, I think that's it, thanks for your reviews and as always, leave me one saying whatever! I think….

Review responses:

Kaylee-jane-potter: Thank-you for pointing out you feel Harry is reverting back to sounding younger than he is. I will try and up the ante with that for sure. Anything to improve my story is greatly appreciated. I know Ron is being a real jerk about HHR's relationship and it will change, I just felt like I had to put in his usual jealousy after reading so much on why certain ships work and don't the past months. But yeah, it won't last much longer…

Fairyp80: Thank-you so much for pointing out that mistake! I changed it. I think I get confused with the two for some reason…

Fibinaci: I know, I know, Remus forgave Dumbledore way too easily and now wish I would have had the conversation go a different way. I guess I'll have to make Remus show his true colors sometime soon then. It would be nice if Harry wasn't the only one fed up with the old man. Damn, the more I think about it the more I agree with you. I'll try and come up with something else soon then….

Readerforlife: Aw, why thank-you so much. I am glad you are enjoying it even if there might be a mistake here and there. I hope you continue to read it!

ELF: hahaha, Dumbledore and inconsiderate bugger. Yep, he sure can be that. The wall Sirius is pounding through is not a supporting wall, I don't think lol. Eer, if so it's held up by magic!! And as you can tell more Snape was in this chapter so hope you're happy! And happy birthday- for real this time!!!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose_

_December 18__th__, 2008 _


	27. This Might put a Damper on my Day

**THIS MIGHT PUT A DAMPER ON MY DAY **

Harry had gone to bed that night not knowing how to feel. He had just missed his appointment with Dumbledore; he had already told himself he had to go to the meeting for he knew it was important yet he voluntarily missed it.

_It wasn't really voluntarily, _Harry thought_. I had to help Jasper; he needed someone to talk to. And I don't blame him, it sounds like there are a lot of things on that kid's chest right now. Dumbledore will understand. _

_**Well he's going to have to**_, said another voice in his head. _**It was a spur of the moment thing more than anything else. You knew you had to talk with Dumbledore and you wanted to in a way, but things came up and now you'll just have to wait again. You couldn't just allow Jasper to run off when he**_, Harry gulped now. _**When he looks up to you. Would you do that to Cayden**_?

Harry sighed angrily, confused with his many thoughts. Suddenly other thoughts began to invade his mind. He shivered in his bed even though he was under warm covers and Weinki and Sabrina were near him, purring. His neck suddenly felt very exposed. Harry pulled his covers up more to his face without actually going completely under. He fell into an uncomfortable sleep, thankfully never waking up screaming, although waking himself up several times when he thought he had been pushed down the stairs or had a plate thrown at his face. It was more difficult to get rid of thought of Vernon and even Petunia as he slept. The worst part of it was he did not know how long they would last…

The next day went by like Monday, Harry struggling in his lessons as thoughts of Vernon entered and disrupted his mind, plus it did not help that he dozed off and on in each one. Harry was only too happy to finally sit by the fire after his last lesson and he stared into the flames for a bit, feeling disgusted and irritated at the same time. He suddenly heard a loud 'tssskkk' as the portrait opened for Gryffindor Tower and he turned around to see Hermione marching his way.

"What?" Harry asked her, although he was a bit hesitant, giving the look on her face.

Hermione sighed angrily again and squeezed herself next to Harry on his stuffed chair.

"You will never guess what I just found out!" she cried.

"Um, what?"

Hermione sighed again and dropped her heavy school bag to the floor. "Slughorn is hosting yet another stupid little party and he wants you to come."

"Well that's to be expected isn't it? He cornered us in Honeyduke's remember?"

"Yes, well this time it's official. You have to go Harry."

"Why?"

"You remember he wanted me to look at your schedule so you could come no questions asked?"

"Yes…" Harry trailed, knowing where she was going.

"Well I did that and now he is hosting a party and you are now expected to show up. He's even going his way to talk with Dumbledore, our professors and Remus to make sure you attend!" Hermione said wildly.

"What? But- but Remus wouldn't allow that…"

"It's a party, I'm sure he's invited himself," Hermione scoffed.

Harry cursed. "So I have to go?"

"I'm afraid so," Hermione said looking somber.

Harry refrained from biting his tongue. "So, when is it?"

"December 21st."

"December 21st?" Harry echoed.

"Yes, it's a Christmas party."

Harry's eyes bulged. "But you just said"-

"I didn't say anything. That's when he wants it to be, and supposedly it's supposed to be a real big one too. All kinds of 'famous people' are expected to arrive."

"But it's only October 15th, why is he making plans for a Christmas party?"

"I don't know, I'm just passing the message," Hermione said now trying to relax but then she shot up again. "And get this- each guest is expected to bring along someone with them! We're expected dates practically to a party! And since I'm already invited I have to come with someone!"

Harry thought for a second then a smile formed on his face. "Well, if we're both invited, and we both need a 'date', well, do you want to be mine?" he took a hold of her hand.

Hermione beamed as she took hold of Harry's other hand. "I'd be delighted to Harry."

They shared a kiss.

"So who else is expected to come?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure I'll find out as the weeks go by. Oh! It will be like the Yule Ball almost! But this time we get to take each other!" Hermione said happily.

"Hey, you're right! It might actually be fun this time, a Christmas party with you," Harry said.

"I know. I already know what I want to wear," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Can't wait," Harry smiled.

They were just about to make out when the shadow of Ron made them stop. Harry sighed heavily but a moment later he realized something was different about Ron. He was smiling.

"Er- is something up?" Harry asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ron said.

"Well, you know you usually growl whenever Hermione and I kiss."

"Oh, yeah, well… guess what? Lavender just winked at me! She was walking out of the portrait and I was coming in and she winked at me and smiled and waved and everything! Isn't that great?" Ron said joyously.

"Um, I guess…"

"But that isn't new is it?" Hermione asked. "I mean she's not the only who smiled at you recently."

"She isn't?"

"No, don't you remember Luna smiling and waving at you in the library yesterday?"

Ron thought. "Oh, right, that. Well she was doing it to be friendly. But this is different; I can tell Lavender likes me. Luna didn't wink or wave like Lavender did."

"Well Luna is a bit shy like that," Hermione said.

"Naw," Ron passed off. "Are you two not happy someone is finally paying attention to me?"

"We didn't say that and I would like us not to start up an argument about that," Hermione said firmly.

"Really mate, it's great to know someone seems to fancy you," Harry said.

Ron looked questionably at Harry and Hermione for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah, it is pretty nice isn't it? It's about time too."

Harry nodded in agreement, although when he went to bed that night he did not feel that it was anything to get excited about. People easily took a shine to someone without ever doing it years previously but that didn't mean it had to be 'true love'. Harry sighed as he went into yet another restless sleep. Thursday came by and Harry had to suffer long hours in Potions, Charms and Double Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was thankfully in his last lesson of the day- Care of Magical Creatures and like usual he was paired up with Dean that day. Hagrid was teaching the small class about little creatures called Japanese Tree Geffums. They looked like hairy bowtruckles in a way, and had sharp claws as such- but what were most dangerous about them were their poisonous bites so everyone had to wear dragon hide gloves when handling them.

"Now you lot, you're to go to a tree where the geffums are restin' and try an' coax them outta their hidin' spots with these"- Hagrid was explaining, holding out a mixture of nuts and one of the creatures in his hands. "They really like all sorta nuts, 'specially the young ones. If yeh find any fruit while you're round the trees you can coax 'em outta their hiding spots with them too. Now don' forget to wear your gloves! You do not want to get bit by a Japanese Tree Geffum!" Hagrid warned. "Off yeh go then."

Harry raised his brows at Dean and went off to find a tree with the little creatures.

"Do you know what tree looks to be inhabited?" Dean asked Harry walking a few minutes around the edge of the Dark Forest where Hagrid had closed off a specific portion for the lesson.

"Dunno, Hagrid said they like warmth so let's try and find the driest tree," Harry said.

The two boys soon found a large tree that was particularly dry and warm, so they set their bags to the earth and took out the mix of nuts from their pockets.

"So we just- try and call them out?" Harry asked.

"Think so. After that we need to give a detailed sketch of them remember?"

Harry cocked a slight smile. "Maybe you should draw two then, I suck at drawing anything." Everyone knew how well Dean was with a quill.

Dean smiled. "I don't know about that Harry, it shouldn't be too hard." He turned to the tree and held out a hand with pecans, walnuts and almonds. "Hey little fellows, we have some food for you."

Harry waited a bit before deciding to hold out his offerings; wanting to make sure what Dean was doing was working. Soon enough a hairy stick-like creature with a sharp flat head and sharp teeth crawled out on long spindly legs and quickly snatched a particularly large pecan from Dean's hands and began to gobble it up. Harry then hurriedly placed his gloves on his hands and did the same. With one hand each boy offered the treats to the creatures, the other they tried to sketch them out. Harry was annoyed at his horrible drawing so far and it was difficult to keep an eye on the Geffum at the same time which would attack if it felt threatened. Harry suddenly moved his left hand quickly, and the Geffum that was wrapped around his thumb eating the food let out a high pitched cry and Harry felt a sharp pain in his hand. This sudden movement scared the other Geffums back up in the tree and Harry cursed as he took his hand away.

"Harry! What is it?" Dean cried.

Harry didn't answer right away, just bit his lip painfully.

"Did it bite you?" Dean gasped.

"I dunno"-

"Let me see," Dean instructed.

Angered Harry held out his left hand. Sure enough between his thumb and first finger it was rapidly beginning to bleed.

"How did that happen?" Dean said in surprise.

"I don't know! I had my gloves on!"

Dean looked at the hand closer. "Look- the seam split there"-

Sure enough, the thread holding the leather together was split open between the two fingers. Harry had no idea his glove had a rip in it.

"C'mon, we have to tell Hagrid Harry, he said the bites are poisonous."

Cursing again Harry left behind his things and followed behind the tall boy to search out Hagrid.

"Harry! Dean, what can I do fer yeh?" Hagrid smiled, spotting the two hurrying to him.

"Hagrid, Harry was bit by a Geffum," Dean said.

"What?" Hagrid gasped. Harry had no choice but to hold up his bleeding hand. Hagrid refrained from cursing right then. "Oh no, yeh gotta get to the infirmary Harry, c'mon. Class is dismissed!" Hagrid called to the other students and he hurriedly ushered Harry to the hospital wing.

After Hagrid explained to Poppy what had happened she nodded and shooed him out of the room before pushing Harry into a bed. She couldn't help but sigh heavily and Harry thought he caught a hint of a grin on her face.

"Well you were bound to come in here sooner or later weren't you Potter?" she said.

Harry raised a brow. "Potter?"

"You just never can stay clear of this place no matter what you do can you? Well then let's have a look. Tell me exactly what happened…"

"Well, I was trying to draw a Japanese Tree Geffum but I guess I moved my hand in such a way that the creature freaked out and bit me," Harry explained as he winced when she took off his glove.

"Hmm… I don't know how that could have happened if you were wearing gloves Harry."

"There's a tiny tear at the seam there, see?" Harry pointed out the rip in his gloves.

Poppy's eyebrows rose for a moment then she shook her head and began to examine it.

"It's- it's not dangerous is it?"

"What? A Tree Geffum bite?"

"Well Hagrid warned us they were poisonous."

Poppy clucked her tongue. "They're poisonous yes but you'll live." She squinted at the wound which was still bleeding. "You're lucky; it looks as if you were bitten by a young one, if you were bitten by an adult you would be bleeding far more quickly. But that does not lessen the dangers, no. I will be right back." Poppy got up and hurried off to her office to gather supplies.

By the time she returned Harry was starting to feel ill and lightheaded.

"As I can read in your face the poison and blood loss is already getting to you. Unfortunately you cannot take any potions just yet. I need to collect some blood to run some tests and see how the poison is already affecting your system. Hold tight just a bit then…" Poppy instructed Harry to take off his robe then she pushed up his sleeve and after swabbing at his arm she quickly slid a needle into it and filled a vial of blood. Nodding, she then tapped the vial with her wand and sent it floating off to her office.

"It is going to be a bit difficult to clot your blood, the poison inside a Geffum prevents blood from being restored and clotting so you are going to need several doses of medicines throughout the night Harry," she said in a businesslike tone.

"Am I going to have to stay here tonight?" Harry asked, dreading this thought.

"I'm afraid so," Poppy said grimly. "I am going to have to test your blood every five hours to see any progress. So to forewarn you, I will also have to wake you up every few hours to take certain potions alright Harry dear?"

Harry sighed angrily. "Don't have much of a choice do I?"

"I'm afraid not. Now take this." She held out a vial of Blood Replenisher and Harry downed it quickly. He took two other potions after that and then Poppy proceeded to wrapping his wound in thick gauze. Harry's left hand was twice its normal size under the bandaging.

"I feel it's best to change into pajamas now Harry. You are going to have to stay the night at least. If you have progressed greatly the next morning I may release you. Would you like help changing into your pajamas?"

"No!" Harry cried. Was she suggesting she'd do it for him? He did not like this thought one bit. "No, I can do it myself."

Poppy huffed. "You Potters are a stubborn bunch. Very well, I shall inform your guardians what happened."

"Wait!" Harry called. "Does- I mean, does Sirius really need to know? Or Holly? Sirius is well, still not the same and Holly is busy with the baby isn't she?"

"Well do you just want Remus to know now?"

"I guess so, yeah."

Poppy nodded and went in her office. She came out a few minutes later. "Remus said that he is going to be busy the rest of the afternoon and has a meeting he cannot get out of, but he'll try and visit you tonight after dinner if he can alright dear?"

Harry sighed. "It's fine."

"I'm sure your friends will find out soon enough anyway," Poppy said more to herself than Harry and went back to her office.

She was right; barely a half hour later Hermione and Ron came bursting into the room, both looking very windswept. Hermione wasted no time hurrying over to Harry's side and gasping. "We ran into Dean in the common room and he said you had an accident in Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Yeah," Harry said, slightly wrong footed by her intense reaction.

"Oh! Oh what happened?"

"I was bit by a poisonous Japanese Tree Geffum."

"Poisonous?" Hermione gasped again.

"Mate, are you serious?" Ron said, eyes wide.

"It's fine you guys, I'm not going to die," Harry insisted.

"But Harry"-

"I'm not, trust me. Or at least, trust Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione looked at him for a moment then kissed his pale cheek. "Let me see."

Harry sighed but lifted up his heavily bandaged hand. Hermione looked even more worried. "Oh Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Very sure, the only bad part of it is I'm going to have to be woken up every few hours to take potions and have my blood drawn. Other than that I should be able to leave tomorrow."

At that moment the door to Poppy's office burst open and she came scurrying by. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Well we had to see Harry," Ron said.

Poppy raised a brow. "Right, well not for too long. Harry should not move about or get excited tonight or his hand might not heal correctly. You two are allowed to stay until dinner arrives," and she left.

It was 7:00 and Harry had just finished up dinner. He was now mindlessly stirring around the leftovers in his soup bowl out of boredom when he jumped as he heard the double doors at the end of the room open and Remus hurrying inside, his green cloak sweeping by.

"Harry!" he said coming forward.

"Hey Moony."

"I just got word from Poppy about what happened. Well not just, it was hours ago. I would have come by sooner but I really could not leave what I was doing, I hope you aren't upset."

"Really, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Remus took a hold of his son's injured hand. "It happened during your last lesson didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it bleeding heavily?"

"A little bit. Madam Pomfrey just checked it over not too long ago. She said if I were bit by an adult Geffum I'd be bleeding much more."

"Well the poison in a Geffum and a lot of other creatures fully develops when the creature reaches adulthood."

Harry nodded. Remus took a look at his leftover dinner.

"Are you finished with that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I didn't eat my roll, it had grainy bits in it and I'm afraid of how difficult it would be to pick them out of my teeth," Harry said.

Remus nodded. "Do you know when you'll be able to leave?"

"Madam Pomfrey said sometime tomorrow if everything goes according to plan."

"That's good," Remus noted, yet there was something in his tone, his face, that made Harry think differently.

Harry shifted in his bed. "Er- is something up Moony?"

Remus sighed and ran a hand in his graying hair. "I don't know, at least to me there seems to be something wrong."

Harry raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Remus frowned as he set his hands together and looked hard at Harry. "I met up with Dumbledore today Harry," he began.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Harry, this is serious," Remus scolded. "He told me something that I was not too pleased to hear."

"Okay…" was the best response Harry could think of.

"Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder.

"Do you Harry?" he asked again.

"Um, I dunno…"

"Dumbledore told me you did not show up at your appointment with him Monday night," Remus said.

Harry bit his lip, wincing a bit.

"Is what he told me the truth?"

"Well it has to be doesn't it? He's the adult, he must be telling you the truth," Harry had to say.

Remus did not look too pleased. "I did not say that his word is the truth, I want your response to it. Is what he said true or not?"

Harry looked at his hands. "Yeah," he said softly.

Remus sighed heavily. "Harry, why on earth did you miss yet another meeting with Dumbledore? Why? You knew you had to speak with him a few days ago. Why didn't you show up?"

Harry didn't want to say why, he was afraid of how Remus would react to the truth.

"Harry, these lessons with Dumbledore are"-

"Really important, I know," Harry said.

"Then why aren't you showing up?"

"It was only that one time," Harry argued.

"I don't care if it was one time or fifty, you still missed it and you know you did. Why did you do this?" Remus said looking very serious.

Harry still didn't know what to say and he could feel the anger from his guardian only intensifying. Finally- "I don't know what I should say."

"The truth," Remus suggested simply.

"It might not be that good of an excuse," Harry warned.

"I don't care how good the reason may or may not be, I want to hear it."

"Ummm, well, I met up with someone along the way. I was on my way to the meeting I swear- but I was held up instead," Harry said.

"You met up with someone? Harry, I cannot believe you would rather meet up with Hermione than have this meeting with Dumbledore," Remus said looking highly annoyed and shocked.

"I didn't say it was Hermione."

"Then who was it?"

"Um… I don't know if I should say."

"Well you're going to," Remus said sternly.

Harry bit his lip again. "He'll be upset if I told I think."

"Tell me now Harry."

"It was Jasper okay?" Harry shot, irritated.

Remus raised a brow. "Jasper? Jasper Johnston? The only Slytherin in the D.A.?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted looking at his hands again.

"You talked the whole night with him? Was it important enough to miss talking with Dumbledore?"

"Yes okay?" Harry said annoyed. "I know I missed yet another precious meeting with Dumbledore and I was on my way to his office that night but met up with Jasper and talked with him instead. He was looking for me anyhow."

"If what he said was so important he could just talk to me," Remus matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean, he doesn't want to talk to anyone else, at least not yet."

Remus looked like he wanted to know more about Harry's talk with Jasper and also wanted to remind Harry of his meeting with the headmaster. He settled on the later.

"Harry, what did you think I would say when I found out you did not go to Dumbledore's"-

"Damnit I don't know okay?" Harry shot at him. "I wasn't thinking of what anyone was thinking. I saw Jasper; he really wanted to talk to me so I allowed him to. Why are you once again defending Dumbledore huh?"

"I wasn't defending anyone Harry."

"Yes you are! Look, I know I missed my meeting with Dumbledore and I'm sorry, I just had something else to do instead. Jasper looks up to me, I couldn't let him down."

"I thought that that Colin Creevey kid looks up to you too?"

"Yeah well, that's different."

"Harry"-

"What? What else do you want me to say? I told you the truth and I would appreciate it if you accepted it. I don't care what you or Dumbledore or what anyone else says, I still can't let go what he did to me that easily. Apparently some people can," Harry snarled, looking at his uncle darkly.

Remus stood to his feet this time, glaring at his son. "Harry James Potter Lupin Black, I am sick and tired of your attitude. Don't roll your eyes at me," he snapped when Harry did so. "You may be sixteen but you are still a child and _my_ child so I have every right to scold you. I know you are highly upset with the headmaster right now but that will not stop me from punishing you for your attitude. I care very much for you Harry and I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

Harry was not looking at him right now; he was frowning to the side.

"I am not taking anyone's side, I talked with Dumbledore already and he told me how important these lessons are. Believe me, I am very angry that he did not seem very sympathetic about what he showed you but"- Remus sighed. "But it's best to just allow things to be the way they are right now okay? Like I said, worry about it after all is said and done, not now. It's not the right time."

"But you're still taking his side!" Harry argued.

"Harry, this is immature," Remus frowned.

"I just wish I wasn't the only one who was still so angry over this," Harry grumbled.

Remus sighed and sat back down and placed a hand on Harry's. "Believe me when I say this cub, I have the same reasons as you do to be angry with Dumbledore. I just know it's not the right time to show it."

"If I had a kid and he suffered through something, anything, and he was forced into the same citation again and he was highly upset over it I don't care what the reason, I would do something about it," Harry said softly but dangerously.

Remus once again stood to his feet. "I'm not going to argue with you about this Harry, I love you and care about you greatly. There isn't anything I can do about it right now, if I could I would, you have to believe me."

Harry didn't know what to say for the umpteenth time that night but knew he was still angered deeply.

"Harry, do you believe me when I tell you this? I want you to tell me now," Remus ordered.

"I do, I just wished that you showed your anger as easily as I do."

"It's not always a good thing to do something like that Harry," Remus said through his teeth.

"Then I don't forgive you for taking a man who showed me what he did's side over your own son's," Harry said bluntly.

"Then this conversation is over," Remus stated.

"It is," Harry agreed.

Remus took one last look at Harry before sweeping away from the room and out of sight. Harry didn't care that Remus walked off, he was now annoyed at him too. How could he take what Dumbledore did so lightly? Harry didn't understand it at all. The rest of the night passed by slowly and painfully for Harry. Every time he felt he had gone off to sleep, he would be awakened by Poppy either administering more potions into his body, drawing blood, or- on his own accord, the horrors in his mind. Ever since the incident with Snape thoughts of Vernon and his abuse surfaced again to a new height and he did not know how to get rid of them. He didn't want anyone to find out about it, he didn't need their sympathy. He felt like a ninny that the memories never went away; he was falling behind in class now because every time he closed his eyes he would see him, feel him, hear him, and it was not a very easy thing to get rid of.

The next time Harry awoke it was morning and he felt as if he hadn't slept even an hour. How was he to focus on anything today? Poppy came round to take yet another sample of blood.

"If your blood looks okay then you will be able to have breakfast alright? Then you will be able to leave. If not, you will stay until lunch time and I will see if you are ready to go by then."

Harry nodded, not really caring at the moment. He winced as he felt the needle slid into his arm crook for the 100th time in less than twelve hours. After, Poppy went off to her office with the sample. Harry waited around in his bed, trying to close his eyes until she came back- he needed his rest. He felt her shaking his shoulder and calling his name in no time at all.

"What?" Harry said more irately than he wanted to.

"I have good news Harry, I just looked over your blood and it seems the Japanese Tree Geffum poison has sorted itself remarkably well in your system so you no longer need any potions to fight it."

"Huh? Oh, good."

"So let me see that hand of yours…" Poppy uncovered Harry's wrapped left hand. Harry was surprised it did not start to gush out blood as soon as it was exposed to the air like it did last night although the area still looked irritated. Poppy nodded.

"The wound is on its way to healing and you will be able to leave at once."

Harry smiled. "That's great, oh, but I don't mean it in that way. I mean, we haven't really talked since I came by."

Poppy smiled. "It's alright Harry; there is plenty of time I am sure to talk in the near future. You can always come to me whenever."

"Thanks."

Poppy placed a thick bandage around Harry's hand again, this time only covering the wound and not wrapped around his whole hand. "You are to wear this for the next few days Harry. After that you can discard it on your own. Your skin is still vulnerable to exposure to germs in the air so it's best to keep it safe until then, she instructed.

"Will it leave a scar?" Harry hastened to ask; he was not keen on yet another pink or white mark permanently etched in his skin.

"It shouldn't, there will be a small mark left behind for maybe a few weeks but you won't grow up with it, no."

"Good."

"Well then all that needs to be assessed is you eating breakfast then going up to get ready for your lessons. If you are late I will speak to your first lesson's professor. Who is it?" Poppy asked.

"Professor Sprout," Harry said.

Poppy nodded before setting a plate of porridge topped with strawberries and bananas in front of Harry as well as a goblet of orange juice.

"Will you be able to eat this without problems with those muggle wires on your teeth?" Poppy asked in a disdainful manner.

Harry looked at it as he ran his tongue over his braces; he knew the seeds of the strawberries would be tricky. "Er- yeah."

Poppy nodded and left. Harry spent some time peeling off all the seeds he could spot on his strawberries before eating the meal. After, Harry bid Poppy good-bye and went off to the common room to get ready for the day. It was empty he found out as he swung the Fat Lady's portrait open. Shaking his head, Harry ran upstairs and put on the first articles of his uniform he could find scattered on his bed, not caring much if they were dirty or not. He swung his bag over his shoulder and raced off to Herbology.

Professor Sprout was not too happy to find Harry hurry inside the green house a half hour late. Shaking her head she assigned him the task and he went over to his friends. Hermione and Ron wasted no time talking at once, demanding to know what happened yesterday.

"Really you two, you visited me last night, why are you so surprised?" Harry hissed as he got himself ready for the lesson (Removing pods inside the dangerous plants, Snargaluff stumps).

"We just wanted to know," Hermione said carefully.

"Well I'm fine."

"Are you going to be okay today mate?" Ron asked, indicating Harry's still torn glove.

"Don't have much choice do I?"

"Give it here," Hermione whispered, then pointed her wand at it and said, "_Sealiarnia_!" and the seams sewn together.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully and kissed her.

Professor Sprout gave them a nasty look and they began to work. It was a bit difficult trying to ignore all the spinning vines and branches, and trying to stick a hand inside it to retrieve the pod in the opening.

"I'll do it," Hermione said bravely as the vines spun around once again.

"Allow me," Harry insisted; he took a breath then plunged his arm inside and it closed around his elbow. Harry shook it while his friends helped him free his arm. Harry smiled as his fingers closed around the large green something in his hand. They then proceeded to squeeze out the juices inside it which was highly unpleasant. What was more unpleasant was the looks Ron was giving to Hermione and Harry yet again, only this time Hermione was glaring right back at him.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said simply and went back to work poking at the pod.

"You can tell me."

"I heard something interesting from Ginny today at breakfast," Ron said roughly.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's stupid really Harry," Hermione insisted.

"She was invited to another party of Slughorn's," Ron said.

"So?"

"So? So? She also said you and Hermione are expected to show up too!" Ron raged.

"Quiet now!" Professor Sprout called.

"Can't we talk about it after this?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Ron glared at him but no more words were said between the three. True to Harry's word, Ron spat out what was on his mind as soon as they left the green houses a half hour later.

"Why are you three invited to his party and I'm not? Huh? What is it about me that he doesn't notice?"

"For the last time Ron we don't know!" Hermione said crossly, stamping her foot.

"If he likes a little danger well then sign me up! I was with the two of you with all those crazy adventures the past five years!"

"If you want to go so badly ask him! Or someone else! It's a Christmas party and you have to bring a date so ask someone who is going! And I am not available!" Hermione shouted at him. "Come on Harry," she said and grabbed his arm roughly and led him away.

"So that's what all this is about? Ron not being invited to a party?" Harry asked as they his behind a wall.

Hermione sighed. "It might be what's on his mind but it's not the only reason I'm angry with him."

"What is it?"

Hermione looked from side to side then back at him. "It's nothing, really."

"C'mon, what is it?" Harry urged her.

"I'm not going into detail but I think Ron is being, well, blind."

"Blind?"

Hermione nodded. "A bit. I mean, it's obvious Lavender is trying to get to him and he's obviously becoming more and more responsive to her but there's someone else. Someone who I think might like him too."

"Okay…"

"I don't want to say just yet, I don't think it's right."

"Alright," Harry frowned. "Has this person spoken to you about her feelings?"

"Oh no, I don't think she will. I've just been observing- things. It's really not important."

"Then you wouldn't be making such a big deal about it," Harry said bluntly.

"I'm really not, I'm just angry at how he's been that's all."

"So does Ron know you know someone might like him or whatever? Is that why he's so fumed too?" Harry wondered.

"I really think the only reason he's the way he is is just the stupid party thing. You know how he gets."

"Only too well," Harry said bitterly.

"But that's it, at least for now. I think we should get in some study time before Transfiguration…"

Harry caught her arm when she moved to leave. "Not so fast, there's one last thing you forgot to do…" and he planted his lips on hers.

Hermione broke apart with a smile and ran her hand on his chest. "Silly me, how did I forget?"

They were just getting into a very heated make-out session when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" called the female.

Harry sighed and let go of his girlfriend to turn to Ginny. "Yeah?"

"I was told to give this to you." She trusted an envelope in his hand.

"Thanks."

Ginny smiled, waved and walked off. Harry's eyes scanned the contents of the envelope and sighed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"A note- from Dumbledore."

The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Since the recent evening on the 14__th__, in which you did not show up for our scheduled meeting, I figured it would be best to reschedule it another day. You are to show up at my office at 8 PM on the 21__st__, to continue where we left off. I am sincerely hoping you are not trying to avoid me. What we have to go over is, like I mentioned before, very important._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

"I guess you have no choice but to go this time do you?" Hermione asked.

"Guess so. And I was on my way that night but I was distracted with- something else. I want to go, I know it's important," Harry insisted.

Hermione looked at him closely but shrugged and decided it would be best to go to the common room for studying before Transfiguration.

The next day was thankfully devoted to Quidditch practice all morning. Harry was happy to note how well his team seemed to be working together, and had every confidence they were going for an easy win the first match of the season. He had also asked Dean to fill in for Katie Bell's spot until she came back and he agreed full-heartedly. The rest of the weekend Harry kept himself busy with homework so as to not visit his uncle. Hermione and Ron wanted to see Remus of course but not without him. Seeing how hard he was trying to get things done they decided it would be best to do the same thing and did not question why Harry did not want to see Remus.

The night of Monday came sooner than Harry thought it would but he was already determined to get through whatever Dumbledore was planning to throw at him so he walked with confidence up to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door at 8 sharp and it opened, expelling the room in which it felt like to Harry, a while since he last entered.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore greeting with open arms behind his desk.

Harry was biting his tongue not to reply back 'not really, you told me to come tonight.' Instead Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then have a seat."

Harry did.

"Before we begin, may I ask you why you did not show up last week?"

"Got held up with something else at the last minute," Harry shrugged.

"Ah, well then I hope that there are no more interruptions thus more."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a moment. Dumbledore sighed. "I hope the air between us has dropped for now Harry."

"Yeah, for now," Harry had to add.

"As much as I would love to head into the next memory of this evening I feel there is more to discus, starting with the ending of the memory beforehand."

"I really don't want to talk about that night," Harry said.

"We won't talk about what you saw exactly, but I want you to know Merope- the young woman in the memory was not permanently harmed."

"Okay."

"Mr. Ogden- the man who was talking to the Gaunts was able to stop the father in time. Ministry employees came soon after and apprehended Morfin and his father," Dumbledore continued. "Morfin had a nice record of attacking muggles in the past and was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. His father received six months. His father Marvolo," Dumbledore added, obviously hoping Harry would catch on this tidbit.

Indeed, Harry's eyes went wide at the mention. "Did- did you say Marvolo?"

"Yes, Marvolo and his children Morfin and Merope were the last descendants of the very ancient pure-blood family, the Gaunts. Their temper and pride were passed down to each kin, as were the very few family heirlooms."

Harry's mind was working quickly now. "So does that mean, I mean, it must mean that Marvolo was Voldemort's grandfather doesn't it? Voldemort mentioned how he was named after his grandfather didn't he? And Merope"- Harry gasped. "She was Voldemort's mother!"

"She was Harry. See how easy this is to figure out? We really could have done it last week."

Harry paid no heed to this fact. His mind was racing even more as he went back to the memory weeks ago. Something else then struck him. "Tom… we heard that young man on the carriage be called Tom. He was Voldemort's father wasn't he?"

"He was," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry frowned. "How did Merope well, seduce him then? I mean, he obviously didn't care much about her did he?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a slight smile. He seemed to be happy he was finally giving Harry more facts like he planned to. "That is true. I might like to ask you this: do you or do you not remember Merope showing any magical signs in that memory?"

"What? No," Harry said flatly.

"Well maybe not, but she was a witch."

"She was? Why didn't she show it off then? Try and stop her father from- from"- Harry gulped. He couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"I don't think this is the best example, but like you, I am sure she was afraid in certain circumstances to show her magical powers to her family."

"I wasn't afraid," Harry suddenly said.

Dumbledore didn't look too convinced. "It is okay to feel afraid some time Harry."

"I wasn't afraid okay?" Harry repeated again.

Dumbledore chose not to speak anymore on this matter and continued like before. "Now that Merope was free to do what she wanted for the first time in her life after her father and brother was arrested, she sought out to gain the affection of Tom Riddle once and for all. Can you think of any way she might have achieved this?"

Harry shrugged, back to hardly caring about Dumbledore again.

"Well I feel it may have been a love potion. What is more romantic than a love potion? I am inclined to think she convinced him to drink it down- making him think it was water, on a summer's day. The village of Little Hangleton was in shock to find out Tom Riddle had gone off with such a peace of filth in their eyes, as Merope. As six months past, Marvolo returned to his cottage and was in awe to find out his daughter was not there. He decided to never mention her name again for she greatly displeased him so. He died shortly after."

Harry licked his lips. "The relationship obviously didn't work out did it? Voldemort grew up in an orphanage right?"

"Which is the truth. I feel that Merope did not want to enslave Tom Riddle under magical means any longer and of course the truth might have damaged him so. I feel he knew he might be under some sort of enchantment but who in the village would believe him? This is pure guessing, but I think Tom Riddle left Merope when she was still pregnant with his child."

"So- so she wanted to raise his son on her own? Or not? He grew up in an orphanage."

"I think she might have felt like she could, but I feel if she told him the truth he might stay after all. How wrong she was."

"So what happened? Why did Voldemort grow up in an orphanage? What happened to his mother? What"-

"-those questions might be answered tonight," Dumbledore said, rising a hand to stop the flow of questions from the boy.

"I was hoping so," Harry had to say.

"That is what the next part of our meeting tonight Harry. I would like to show you another memory if you don't mind," the headmaster said, getting to his feet and walking in front of his desk.

Harry's blood ran cold. Another memory? About what? What secrets would be involved this time that might damage him?

"I know what you must be thinking Harry and I can assure you that what I am about to show you you will not be offended by," Dumbledore said as if reading his thoughts.

"I can't be too sure. What is it about so I know?"

Dumbledore sighed. "About the questions you just asked. About Voldemort growing up in an orphanage."

Harry frowned, thinking. He didn't have to think for long and got to his feet. He knew it would be pointless to whine about it and refuse to go, so he nodded. He never grew up in an orphanage- although many times in his life he wished he did- so this couldn't be damaging. It might be even better than the hell at the Dursley's.

Dumbledore smiled and readied the next memory for his pensieve. Harry yawned as he watched; he really needed sleep but sleep could come later.

"Are you ready then Harry?"

Harry drew in a breath, hoping nothing too horrible was about to happen. He had to trust Dumbledore at least tonight. Harry nodded.

"Then let's begin."

Harry dipped his face into the pensieve and vanished from sight.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Yes! This chapter is now complete! After 16 damn days it is done. My computer has been acting faulty so I was afraid to type in fear it wouldn't work. Well then I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! You all deserve it. I think that's it. Review replies follow:

Kaylee-jane-potter: Harry does know how important his meetings with Dumbledore are and he was going to talk with him, but he had a feeling he had to talk with Jasper that night instead. He saw how nervous he was so he opted to do the latter. Harry is still upset at the man so it might mean he's a bit hesitant in regards to him but he knows he has to go to the meetings. And the talk with Jasper? Hm, yeah it might have sounded a bit short and I might have gone on too long. Time is a different in stories lol.

Readerforlife: Glad you did- thanks!

Fibinaci: I am glad you liked it and feel it's realistically affecting Harry.

ELF: you are so evil- thinking Snape's comments about Remus and Sirius were funny! It was supposed to be serious! If HHR making out was so sick and wrong why did I write it? Haha.

I think that is it. Have wonderful 2009 everyone!!!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, January 4__th__, 2009_


	28. These Memories are Tainted with Riddles

**THESE MEMORIES ARE TAINTED WITH RIDDLES**

When Harry's feet touched ground he found he was standing in an old-fashioned London street. He waited for Dumbledore to show up. It just occurred to Harry he did not know whose memory this was.

"Sir?" Harry asked, turning to him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Whose memory are we in now?"

"Why, we are in my memory," Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh…"

"In fact, there I am right now"- Dumbledore pointed to a figure walking in front of them on the sidewalk.

Harry looked; the younger Dumbledore had long auburn hair peeking out of his hat and wore a very interesting ensemble- a velvet suit the color of plum. Many people stopped what they were doing to point out the strange-looking man. Harry and Dumbledore followed behind his younger self through iron gates into a gloomy looking courtyard and stopped in front of the door into a large dark building. The younger Dumbledore knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a young girl wearing an apron. Her eyes rose at the looks of the man in front of her.

"Good afternoon miss, I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole today," he greeted.

The girl nodded and called out for the woman in question then went back to the tall man. "Come in, she's comin'."

Harry and Dumbledore walked inside behind the younger Dumbledore. Harry gulped and took in the building with large eyes. It was dark and gloomy but clean. At once he knew where he was at- an orphanage. He could tell by the large sign hanging in the reception area and the papers around, not to mention the occasional child walking around. He was so busy looking at the area to notice a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dumbledore nod in front of him- he was signaling to follow behind himself and a woman who had to be Mrs. Cole. They walked into a small room which had to be her office.

Dumbledore took a seat into an old chair and Mrs. Cole behind a cluttered desk. She looked at Dumbledore with some hesitancy.

"I am here, as I explained in my letter, to discus the future of one Tom Riddle," Dumbledore began.

"Oh, right, of course." She looked at him sharply. "Are you related to him?"

"No, I am a teacher. I have come to offer Tom a place in my school."

"What school is this then? Where is it?" she asked quickly.

"It is called Hogwarts and it is a bit of a way from here in Scotland."

"Scotland?" she gasped then went back to her suspicious view of him.

"Yes," Dumbledore simply said.

"Why do you want Tom then?"

"He has certain, well, qualities we are looking for for our school."

"Qualities eh? Such as?" she snapped.

Harry frowned; this woman was very pushy and nosy.

Dumbledore frowned, then took out a paper from his pocket, waved his wand and passed it to her. She read the paper with a dazed look upon her face before handing it back.

"Yes, that does explain things," she said, still a little unfocused.

Harry watched as she offered a bottle of gin at that moment and they began to drink. Dumbledore then set his glass down.

"If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Tom Riddle's history?"

"History?"

"Yes, for starters- was he born in the orphanage?"

"Oh yes," Mrs. Cole said nodding. "I remember that night well, I just began working here myself. It was New Year's Eve- nastily cold out. This young woman- not even twenty-five came staggering up our steps- very much in labor. She wasn't the first one to do so and I know wont be the last. she had her baby in an hour, and in another hour she died."

Harry listened with interest for his own benefit- not because the headmaster wanted him to.

"Did she say anything before she died? Did she tell you anything about the baby's father?" Dumbledore asked.

Mrs. Cole rubbed her chin. "As a matter of fact she did." She took another gulp of gin. "I recall very well- she turned to me and said, 'I hope he looks like his papa.' I won't lie; she was one to hope so for she wasn't a beauty herself. She then told us to name him Tom after his father and Marvolo after _her_ father. In know, it's an odd name isn't it?" she said, looking at Dumbledore's interested expression. "The boy's surname was to be Riddle and not long after, she died. Well we named the boy like she wanted, it seemed so important for her to do so, poor thing, but as the years went past no one with the name Tom, Marvolo or Riddle ever came. No one at all, so he's been here at the orphanage all this time," she finished.

Dumbledore nodded, rubbing his great beard.

Mrs. Cole then frowned as she gripped her gin glass. "He's a funny boy," she stated suddenly.

"Is he really? I was expecting him to be," Dumbledore nodded.

"And not just that, he was funny since birth. Hardly ever cried, and as he aged- well, he just became odd…"

"Odd in what way?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry noticed Mrs. Cole open her mouth as if to answer but shut it again, looking around nervously.

"You say he's got a place in your school?"

"Yes."

"Permanently?"

"Yes."

"No questions asked? No strings tied?"

"Yes."

"Nothing I say will change it?"

"Nothing," Dumbledore sighed.

She bit her lip then cast another nervous glance before saying, "He scares the other children."

"Scares them? Do you mean he's a bully?"

"He must be," Mrs. Cole breathed. "But the odd thing is it is highly difficult to catch him at it. There have been- incidents, nasty ones, nasty things happened…" she shuddered.

Dumbledore did not ask her to continue but she did not stop.

"Well one time- I mean, Billy Stubbs' rabbit well… well Tom _said_ he didn't do it, and I don't know how he could have done but- well, it couldn't have hung itself in the rafters could it?"

Harry's eyes went wide when she said this. A rabbit hang itself in the rafters?

"Well I would think it's not possible," Dumbledore said.

"But if it didn't well, how did Tom know how to do it? How could it even be possible? I know he had an argument with Billy the day before but…" she took another gulp of gin and continued. "Well another time it was a summer outing- we take the children to the seaside or countryside once a year to get out, well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quiet right after the trip. All we ever were able to get out of them was that Tom led them into a cave and well, something happened. We just don't know what. And there have just been a number of all sorts of odd things. Very odd funny, unexplainable things…"

She sighed and sat back in her chair for the first time. "I really think that is all you need to know about him."

"Very well. Oh- just one little thing, I do hope you understand that Tom will have to return here at the very least, every summer."

"Well can't ask for anything better can we? I know it's rude but he's a funny boy and will not be missed by many." She then got to her feet. "Well then, I suppose you would like to see him?"

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore inclined his head.

They walked out her office and up the stairs, Mrs. Cole calling out instructions and telling this and that to the occasional helper and child. Harry glanced around at each child, his hands in his pockets. This was a very grim-looking place even though the children looked cared for enough. He knew though that after what he had suffered his early childhood at the Dursleys was far worse than growing up here, and given the choice, he'd choose an orphanage.

_At least it's everyone's responsibly to care for the children and make sure they have clothes that fit and enough food to eat_ Harry thought grimly. _Plus, there is always that chance a loving family would come in and rescue you from the gates of the orphanage… _

"Here we are," Mrs. Cole another finally, stopping at the first door of a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered. "Tom? You have a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbletron- I'm sorry- Dumbledore. He's here to- well, he'll tell you…" with that she left.

Harry walked in after the past and present Dumbledore. The room was bare except for a wardrobe and a bed. A boy was sitting atop the gray blankets of the bed, legs crossed, holding a book. Merope had got her wish- young Tom was as handsome as his father, dark hair, smooth pale skin and tall. He looked at Dumbledore suspiciously as he came forward.

"How are you today Tom?" Dumbledore asked, and held out a hand.

Riddle looked at it for a moment then shook it. Dumbledore took the wooden chair by the bed and sat down facing him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor?' like 'doctor'? What are you here for? What has she been telling you about me?" the boy demanded, obviously talking about Mrs. Cole.

"Relax dear boy, she hasn't been telling me anything that should bother you," Dumbledore said easily.

Harry stole a glare at the present day Dumbledore- why on earth did he have to lie like that? The headmaster seemed to take no heed to the teenager next to him.

"She's been saying all sorts of things hasn't she? She wants me looked at! She thinks I'm crazy! Tell the truth!"

"I am telling the truth young man. I am not here to look you over."

"Who are you then?"

"I am Professor Dumbledore, and I am a professor at a school called Hogwarts. I have stopped by today to offer you a place in my school, that is if you would like to come."

Riddle only leapt to his feet. "You can't kid me! I know you're from the nut house or some sort of asylum! I never did any of the things that crazy old woman has told you! Just ask anyone! Ask Amy Benson and Billy Stubbs! They'll tell you the truth!" he rang.

Dumbledore still sat calmly. "I am not from any sort of asylum, I am a teacher. If you kindly sit back down I will tell you all about Hogwarts."

Riddle looked weary still but decided to follow the old man's command.

"Now then, Hogwarts is a school for children with special abilities"-

"I'm not mad!" Riddle shouted.

"I never said you were. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people; it is a school for magical people."

Riddle's eyes went wide for a second then his face calmed. Harry saw as he watched Dumbledore's face for any hint of a lie but did not find one. Finally he spoke.

"Magic?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"Magic is what I can do? That's what I've been doing all this time?"

"Well what sort of things have you been doing?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"Nothing like that old bat's been telling you!"

"Then I would like to hear it from yourself."

A look of real darkness caressed the boy's face. Harry did not like it one bit. "Oh, I can do all sort of things. I can move things without touching them; I can make animals do whatever I tell them to do. It's like I can force things to happen without a real reason of doing it. I can make bad things happen to those who annoy me; I can cause pain if I want to too."

Riddle shook his head as if to make sure this wasn't all a dream. "I knew it, I _knew_ it. I knew I was different, I knew I wasn't crazy, I _felt_ it. I knew everyone was lying when they said I was crazy. They can't feel the things I feel, do the things I can do."

Dumbledore frowned as he watched the boy in front of him, as if he was about to show off just how intense his magic could be. "Well yes, you are quiet right. You are a wizard."

Riddle looked up again at the headmaster. "Are you a wizard too then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it, show it to me now," Riddle ordered.

"If I do, I take it you are accepting a place at Hogwarts"-

"Yes! Do it!"

"Then you will address me as 'sir' or 'professor.'"

Riddle's expression darkened for a moment then recovered and he replied back in an unusually polite tone, "I'm sorry sir. What I meant was please could you show me Professor?"

Harry was surprised when Dumbledore nodded. They were in a building full of muggles! However Dumbledore pointed his wand at the old wardrobe in the room and flicked it. it burst into flames. Riddle cried out and leapt to his feet, Harry had a feeling his processions were inside there; but a moment later the flames disappeared and the wardrobe was as unharmed as it was before it caught fire. Riddle then eyed Dumbledore's wand.

"Where can I get one of them?" he asked as if it was a loaf of bread and he was a child deprived of food.

"All in good time," Dumbledore said casually. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe," he added when a rattling sound could be heard behind the door.

Riddle looked nervous for the first time that afternoon.

"Open the door," instructed Dumbledore.

Riddle bit his lip for a moment then paced to the other side of the room and opened his wardrobe. The top self held a small selection of plain clothing and on the self atop it laid a small moving box.

"Take it out," Dumbledore said.

Riddle took out the squeaky box.

"Is there anything inside you ought not to have?"

"Maybe, I suppose sir…"

"Open it."

Riddle opened the box and dumped its contents onto his bed without a glance. On it lay a yo-yo, silver thimble and an old mouth organ. The items stopped quivering once out of the box.

"You are to return the possessions to their owners and apologize," Dumbledore instructed. "I will know if you have or not. And just to warn you now, thievery is not at all tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle didn't look to happy to be told what to do, obviously no one ever spoke to him like this before. He said simply, "Yes sir."

"Now then, at Hogwarts we teach you to not only do magic but to control it. I have to say this now; you seem to have been using powers that will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. You are not the first nor will you be the last to have your magic run away from you so easily. Hogwarts can expel students just like any other school, as can the Ministry. Yes, we have a Ministry- they can punish lawbreakers more accordingly. All new wizards must know this and accept it, and from day one they must follow the rules wizards set out. It is important that we do so."

"Yes sir," Riddle said.

Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking, what was going on inside the boy's mind.

"Sir, I haven't any money," Riddle said bluntly.

"That is easily taken care of. There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who cannot afford all the necessary clothing and equipment that must be used. You might have to buy some of your items second-hand I'm afraid," Dumbledore said as he took out a money bag from his pocket.

"Where do I buy spell books?" Riddle asked after taking the gold from Dumbledore without any thanks.

"In Diagon Alley, the wizarding equivalent to a common London street market," Dumbledore answered. "I have here a list of everything you need; I can help you find it all"-

"You're coming with me?" Riddle frowned.

"Well, if you need assistance"-

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone's help," Riddle said coldly. "I can do anything by myself. I go round London on my own all the time. I'll find where this Diagon Alley is; just tell me how to find it."

Harry thought Dumbledore might insist to travel along with Riddle but he made no such movement. He handed him his Hogwarts letter and told him how to get to Diagon Alley.

"You will be able to see it, although muggles- non-magic people cannot. Ask for Tom the barman, easy enough to remember as he shares the same name as you do"-

Riddle twitched at that moment.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"Tom is one of the most common names out there, too many people are called Tom," Riddle said under his breath. Something then lit up in his mind at that moment. "Was my father a wizard too? I know he was named Tom Riddle too, they told me."

"I'm afraid I do not hold the answer to that."

"My mother can't have been magic or she wouldn't have died," Riddle said looking nasty once again. "It must've been him. So when I've got all my stuff, when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details you need to know of are written in your letter. You will leave from King's Cross train station on Platform 9 ¾ on September the 1st. there is already a train ticket included in your letter."

Dumbledore got to his feet again and shook hands with the young boy. Before Dumbledore left however Riddle had to ask one more thing.

"Sir- I can talk to snakes. They find me, whisper things. It's happened every so often, is that normal for a wizard?"

Harry's eyes went wide for a moment although he knew this wasn't anything new. It was still unusual to hear Riddle say something like that.

"It is unusual, not very common," Dumbledore heisted. "But not unheard of."

Dumbledore and Riddle looked at one another for a long moment before Dumbledore left. "Good-bye Tom."

A voice spoke near Harry.

"I think that will do," the present-day Dumbledore said, and the next moment Harry felt himself floating up and out of the memory and back in the headmaster's office.

Harry looked at the headmaster, not saying anything.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said.

Harry bit his lip, he wasn't ready for another discussion with the old man, he saw what he needed but he didn't want to discus it. But that wasn't a good enough reason to not sit down so Harry sat.

"First off, I would like to know- and hope that what you saw wasn't as disturbing as the first memory I showed apparently was Harry."

"Um, I guess not," Harry shrugged. "Sir," he added.

Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure you do not want to sit her going over what you just saw"-

Harry shifted in his seat.

"So I can try and keep things as simple as I can before you begin to distaste me again. Did many of your questions get answered from what I showed you, just before we went inside?"

"Um, some of them yeah."

"Are you certain nothing you saw bothered you Harry? I only want the best for you."

Harry felt his blood run cold at that statement; it was taking every fiber of his being to not retort back. He clamed his jaw tight, resulting in painful pokes from his braces but he could not, would not shout at the old man, was there really a need?

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked again. He must have seen just how tight and stiff Harry had gotten at that moment.

Harry finally parted his lip. "Nothing too horrible no." Harry licked his lip. Something was bugging him though, but it was very tiny and nothing he would want to share with anymore, especially with the headmaster. Maybe Remus… _but Remus isn't talking to you right now, or you aren't talking with him remember_? Harry growled.

"Is something troubling you Harry?" Dumbledore's voice said.

"I'm fine," Harry said rather ruder than he wanted.

"Well if you're sure… is there anything from the memory that captured your interest? Anything you were shocked to see perhaps?"

"Is there- something you were expecting me to see?"

"Not necessarily, just the memory as a whole."

Harry thought about what he just saw and waited for something to pop up. Something did and he knew he had to talk things over, at least some, with Dumbledore. "Um, well, there was one thing…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked promptly.

"Well, it was a bit interesting to see Riddle believe that he was a wizard so quickly. I mean, it's a pretty huge thing to tell someone isn't it?"

"It is, yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"I know Hermione can't have taken it so easily, nor could her parents. I didn't believe Hagrid when he first told me, but Riddle believed you."

"Well he did feel he was 'special' his whole life. He was ready to believe anything that would be good enough of a reason why he could do the things he could."

"I didn't like it much, I mean, well, it was a bit unnerving to hear him and see him accept so quickly. There was a really dark look to his face when he found out," Harry said, looking at his hand.

"Yes, there was."

Harry waited. Did Dumbledore expect him to say more than that? He didn't want to talk about everything now. Harry had to voice this.

"Er- sir, I don't want to offend you or anything but, are you planning on having me here all night? To talk about what I saw?"

"Only as long as you want to Harry," Dumbledore answered.

"Well, if that's the case than I think I might like to leave soon. I want to think about what I saw, so maybe I'll have more to say next time," Harry said carefully.

"You're leaving so soon then?"

Harry had the feeling Dumbledore wanted to keep him in here as long as possible. Harry scratched at his itchy eyes, it just occurred to him how very little sleep he had last night, and he was keen to get a better one tonight. Sleep and homework and lessons were what were important to him now in his tired mind.

"I'm sorry but I'm very exhausted, I hardly slept last night plus I still need to study for Transfiguration."

"Yes, your lessons are highly important Harry, although I can't help but wish you would stay longer. There really is much to discus and I cannot work around your schedule all the time."

_You never were_… "Yeah well, I really have to go."

"These lessons are very important Harry," Dumbledore reminded him a 100th time.

"I know that, really sir. I just don't think I have the stamina to even care much tonight, I barely slept a few hours last night."

"I hope you aren't leaving because of something you saw."

"No, I told you why I want to leave. You can call me back up here tomorrow if you want, but I really should go."

Dumbledore sighed, looking defeated. "Well if that's what you feel is the best choice Harry, then I can't stop you."

Harry was on his feet. "Yes well, I'll see you another time then. Good-night Professor."

"Good-night Harry."

Harry nodded and hurried back to Gryffindor tower. His hands were in his pockets and he was bombarded by a tidal wave of yawns the way there. He'd be more alert tomorrow or another day, and if he didn't have homework and he wasn't so damn tired he would've stayed longer, he really would have, but he couldn't. So he spent fifteen minutes studying Transfiguration before flopping onto his bed without even changing into pajamas.

The next morning Harry woke refreshed more, with only two night-terrors about Vernon. Although he could've slept longer if they didn't occur, he was still very much awake than he was the day before. Harry was eating a sad bowl of porridge for breakfast when Hedwig came swooping in the Great Hall, landing rather ungracefully in a bowl of butter.

"Hey there girl," Harry smiled when she ruffled herself. "What do you have for me?"

A medium-sized parcel was tied to her legs. Harry relieved her of her burden, gave her a bit of bacon before she flew off.

"Who's it from?" Ron frowned from across the table, digging into a large plate of eggs.

Harry couldn't tell just yet so he tore off the brown paper of the box then opened the box itself with his wand. A note lay inside. "It's from Holly," he answered looking at the signature.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked over his shoulder.

Harry read the note aloud (so only they could hear):

"_Dear Harry,_

_Remus stopped by the house weeks ago and told me you did not have a new copy of Advanced Potion-Making and alerted me to pick it up when I had the spare time. So here it is, a brand-new copy of Advanced Potion-Making for you! I would have sent it sooner but I have been really busy with work and the baby. I am very happy you were able to get into N.E.W.T. Potions after all. Hoping you and Hermione and Ron are well,_

_Love,_

_Holly_," Harry finished.

"Ohh good! This is great news then," Hermione said gleefully.

"So that's your new book then?" Ron asked.

Harry opened the paper over the object and sure enough, a shiny new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ lay in his hands. Harry however didn't smile.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She saw as he was frowning at his new book. It hit her, and her eyes narrowed. "You aren't upset to be giving the old written in book away are you?"

"No," Harry said carefully.

"You are, you are upset at giving away that stupid Prince book!" Hermione said eyes wide.

"Fine, I am, but you can't blame me, it's given me the best marks in Potions since I first started it!"

"You could've gotten the same results if you paid more attention in that class," Hermione pointed out.

"Don't start going there," Harry glared at his girlfriend. "You know how much I suck at it."

"I've offered tutoring several times the past years but you never picked up on it," Hermione scoffed.

"I"- Harry licked his lips and said softer, "I just can't give up my book okay?"

Hermione pushed aside her plate. "So what? What are you going to do with this new one? You know Remus will want to check your bag to make sure you're using the new book."

Harry's expression hardened at the mention of his uncle. Hermione noticed and her face softened for a moment.

"Is something wrong with Remus, Harry?"

_Oh no, just the fact that he doesn't seem to care enough for his son's mental state or will do anything about it_… "No," Harry said firmly, stuffing a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Really 'Mione, it's fine," Harry said, forming what looked to be a painful smile.

Hermione looked at his strained eyes and wired mouth then raised a brow. "You better be right Potter."

That day was first spent in Potions. Slughorn however did not ask for the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ when Harry settled at the usual table with Hermione, Ron and Ernie.

_Maybe he doesn't know I have a new copy_, mused Harry. But one look from Hermione was all it took for his stomach to bubble with guilt. Harry carefully took out the Prince's book, and when Slughorn passed his table Harry called him back.

"Um, Professor, I received my new Potions book this morning…"

"Did you?" Slughorn wondered.

"Yeah, so um, I'll give you back this..." Harry reluctantly handed over the tattered used copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ to the teacher.

"Why thank-you very much Harry, I'll keep this here then in case someone else needs it…" and Slughorn walked into the back room with the book.

"You made a wise choice Harry," Hermione beamed.

"Yeah well, I sure hope I begin to feel it then because that was almost as painful as a root canal…" Harry grumbled.

"Don't exaggerate," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" Harry objected. "That book was what's been giving me the best marks in this class since I was eleven Hermione! I know you don't know what its like to really suck at a subject but I've been that way since I was five, and whenever I was finally able to excel in that subject, well, it was a great feeling…"

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Yes well, did you pass those classes by cheating?"

"I haven't been cheating Hermione! I've just been taking alternate directions!"

"It's cheating because it's not the actual ones and they are shortcuts! They are!" Hermione cried as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Look, if you were in a race and your opponent found a path that was shorter and quicker to the finish line and he won, wouldn't you accuse him of cheating?"

"That's a race, this is just work," Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth but at that moment the class had to silence to await instructions for the day's lesson.

"Good morning class, today you will begin the first stage of a difficult potion that well, some may find is too soon for you to learn but I have seen some pretty amazing work in these almost two months"- Slughorn winked at Harry. "-than I have in the past. So today you will begin to brew a potion that takes a week in a half to mature, a highly useful one, the Bone Shaping Potion."

Hermione gasped.

"Ah yes, a bit surprising isn't it Miss Granger? Well now that I know the very first Quidditch match will be arriving shortly- as does Madam Pomfrey, she has asked for a batch of Bone Shaping Potion to prepare herself for the usual mess that is Quidditch. Now it doesn't have to be perfect, I would be astounded if anyone was able to come close, but it doesn't need to be perfect. There will be a small batch of Bone Shaping Potion in the infirmary just in case you don't complete the task. So, is everyone ready?" Slughorn finished looking around happily.

The class looked very surprised and slightly hesitant to perform such an important advanced potion.

"Right, turn to page 244 and begin!"

Slughorn was right, this little 'challenge potion' was more impossible than challenging; even Hermione was getting fed up with it.

"Really, why did he assign us something way back in the book so soon?" Ernie was muttering to the three Gryffindors.

"Seems like he was in the mood for a challenge," Ron muttered angrily, just having messed up starting the potion the third time.

"Doesn't it feel good to follow the right directions Harry?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as she sliced up slydog grass.

Harry didn't say anything; his tongue was wedged in his teeth in frustration. "If I had that book I'd be done by now."

"It takes a week to brew," Hermione reminded him.

"Well I'd be almost done."

Finally the lesson was held off when the bell rang an hour later. Slughorn instructed everyone who had a passable potion (only Hermione) to pour it into a bottle and label it so they could continue it next week Monday.

"Did you see how he was looking at me? I felt like such a failure," Harry told Hermione and Ron as they walked into the common room for a free break.

"You can't win everything," Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron looked at her with the widest eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"Please don't tell me you said that Hermione, please," Ron said wearily.

Hermione chose to ignore this and went to study for an Ancient Runes exam she had to take Friday. The day went by like any other but Harry was feeling like crap as usual when night rolled by and he was situating himself in bed. He sighed as he absentmindedly stroked Wronski Feint, thinking. Remus had given him a few glances all day and Harry was feeling very uncomfortable about it. He looked down at his gray cat.

"It's too soon to apologize isn't it Weinki?"

Weinki only nudged his hand.

"You're right, I don't need to be the one apologizing, I haven't done anything. He was the one who chose to walk out on me in the hospital wing, and the reason he did so… well, I don't care if I hit a 'soft spot' in him or not, I know what I told him was right and he knows it too."

Weinki began to purr.

"I mean who does he think he is? Acting as if I'm his number one priority one day and the next go completely against my back by- by taking the side of, well," Harry licked his lips. "The manipulator. The man who seems all great and knowing yet is clueless when it comes to my needs. Does he even care about me? Or am I just"- Harry sighed. "A pawn? Or something unworthy of true comfort? Of true anything."

Weinki had his eyes open slightly as he looked at his master.

"Do you know what that man showed me? Well it was highly interesting; I mean it's Voldemort as a child. But the one part that struck me- however stupid it is, is the fact that it was an orphanage. It doesn't matter at all but I find it a bit interesting how all the kids in the orphanage didn't have anyone yet you know it was the policy of the place to make sure each and every child was healthy and clothed accordingly and fed. I never had anyone or any family growing up either yet I was deprived of those things…" Harry frowned then looked down at his cat again. "Funny, you'd think a boy living in a perfectly normal suburban home would have those things, they certainty provided for one another- even more than that every day."

Knowing it was useless to dwell on such things, Harry took off his glasses, got under his covers and went into yet another restless sleep, wondering and confused about what _was_ the perfect term for unconditional trust and love.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

I hope you enjoyed chapter 28. I'm glad it's out of the way, I don't like typing chapters so like the books and this was a big chunk of chapter 13 in HBP. I am so looking forward to writing about the holidays you have no idea. It should come up in the next few chapters I hope. With that said, I bid you good-day!

Review responses:

Wonderbee31: ya, Remus does seem to do a lot of beta-ing. I guess I got caught up in the fact that I see him as super-dad who can take care of anything. I know it's not a magical biding contract for Harry to go to Slughorn's party, but if he really didn't want to go why did he go with Luna in HBP? Ah well.

ELF: ya! You reviewed so quickly, I'm proud! Oh dear, don't go rag off Hagrid again! He may be a bit of an oaf but how else are the kids supposed to learn from the class if they don't do it hands-on? Everyone seems to be a bit angry at Remus now- oh no! Haha he is sorta caught with knowing he can't change what Dumble's thinks yet Harry is determined to prove him wrong. 'Robes a billowing in a camp way'? What does that mean?

Kaylee-jane-potter: it seems as if I mess up something in every chapter! I know as I was writing about Slughorn's party I could've written it another way. I guess Hermione was caught up in the moment of the party that she wasn't thinking about taking Harry or anything just yet, she just found out about it and Slughorn is, well, Slughorn! Happy belated Christmas and New Years to you too!

Thornlady: I'm happy you enjoyed the argument with Remus! Wizzo! Haha

Fibinaci: Yeah Remus is wondering what Dumbles is teaching his son but he's more of the quieter type and if this were Sirius he would have demanded what was going on already. He wants to do something but knows there probably isn't anything he can do, or Dumbles will talk to him in a way that will prevent him from finding out things. So happy to know you liked Hermione talking about Luna! It is a nice flip-flop from canon land. I see their friendship and talking very vividly in my mind and look forward to more Loony.

Well you know what to do, read and review. Toots for now!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose, January 17__th__, 2009 _

P.S. - who else is watching American Idol? WHOOP!


	29. Of Quidditch and Such

**OF QUIDDITCH AND SUCH**

The next day Harry was approached by Ron with an interesting question during one of their 'free time' breaks after lunch.

"Hey mate, are you still going to do the Quidditch Club thing?" the redhead asked.

Harry stopped stroking Sabrina for a moment and thought. "Er, I dunno, do you want me to?"

"Well a bit yeah, and not just that, I know other people would love for you to get it on again. It was a success last year wasn't it?"

"It was."

"And it's not just for Quidditch players to meet up or anything or for crazy fans, it's about those who want to learn more about it. Heh, I sort of had fun explaining about the rules and such to the first years last year," Ron smiled meekly.

Harry took hold of his latest issue of _Quidditch Views_ for the month of November which had just been owled to him that morning. He remembered how excited he was to learn that he'd be getting new issue days before they ever hit shelves for a full year when Holly subscribed for him. On this issue's cover the words NEW KEEPER FOR BALLYCASTLE BATS ANNOUCED! EXCLSUIVE INTERVIEW INSIDE! And a young man wearing blue robes beamed up at him. Along it were the other news articles of Quidditch that were inside.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like to do it actually."

At this moment, Hermione (who was reading a giant text for Ancient Runes) looked up at her boyfriend. "Are you serious Harry?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Do you really think you'd be able to handle the added stress? You already have a lot to handle right now don't you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't need to be a weekly thing. Maybe just once or twice a month, I'm sure I could squeeze in room in my schedule for the Quidditch Club."

"I don't want to stop you or mother hen you, but are you doing well in your lessons lately?"

Harry frowned. "Well enough yeah, although I'll be doing horribly in Potions from now on."

Hermione chose to ignore this. "Then I suppose you could do the club."

Harry looked at Ron. "What do you reckon?"

Ron shrugged. "I told you what I think mate, it's up to you."

Harry scratched his rag doll's furry head then looked back at his magazine. "Yeah, let's do it."

Ron whooped. "Great! I can't wait now! Maybe I can go tell Lavender about it!"

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Maybe," Hermione said simply.

"Well I'll talk to McGonagall after class tomorrow, we have her before lunch so I'll have time," Harry stated.

The rest of the day was spent with the trio making small plans here and there about the club, trying to figure out when would be the best time to have the first meet-up, and where. The next day Harry spoke with Professor McGonagall before lunch and she agreed about allowing the club again after a moment's hesitation. Once Harry got word of this he went to inform a few selected students when he spotted them the rest of the day (all of them members of the D.A.). Luna was particularly excited.

"Ohh, this is great news Harry!" she smiled.

"You're really excited then?"

"Yes! I'm not an obsessed fan like some people are but I would like to be one. I'd like to talk about favorite teams and that sort of thing with others. Quidditch is the number one topic teenagers talk about, it really is, Daddy printed the statistics in the Quibbler a few years back when the World Cup was held in Britain," Luna went on.

"Well I hope you have a fun time then. Hermione and Ron and myself need to figure out when to set up a date."

Luna nodded. "You like the Kenmare Kestrels don't you?" she asked bluntly.

"Er- yeah," Harry said.

"I want to like a team too." Her eyes went wide and looked around for a moment. "I don't know of many, do you?"

"Not all of them but I like a few."

"Are they all from Britain?"

"Not all, there's this one team I've been reading up about- there was a really great article about them last month in _Quidditch Views_- the Sweet-Water All Stars from Texas in the United States. They seem pretty cool."

Luna nodded. "Yes, they might be." She thought for a moment longer. "Do you know who I'm beginning to like? The Chudley Cannons."

Harry's eyes went wide for a second. "The Chudley Cannons? Really?"

"Yes, they aren't that good on the field but I feel they have potential, doesn't everyone?" she said mystically.

"Er-sure. Um, you know Ron likes the Cannons too don't you?" he said, now starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Does he?"

Harry could never tell if Luna was serious or not.

"Well I have to go, bye Harry!" and she skipped off down the corridor.

Shaking his head Harry went his way to the common room.

That Friday afternoon after his lessons Harry went off to see Madam Pomfrey for she agreed she'd help him with homework earlier. When Harry entered the hospital wing he was happy to see that it was empty. Poppy was fixing up the beds but stopped and turned when she heard the double doors open. She smiled when Harry walked in.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," she greeted.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," Harry smiled back. "Are you busy or-?"

"Oh no, you came in just in time, I just sent off Jake Bolds with a good cream that will clear up his scabs. Now then, you wanted help on your homework?" she asked stepping to him.

"Yeah," Harry said taking out a few things from his bag. "Herbology and Potions. I would've asked Hermione for help but she has a lot more to do than I do."

"Why didn't you ask Remus?"

Harry licked his lips carefully. "He's busy too."

"Well I'll take your word for it; he hasn't been here for a few days so why am I even asking?" Poppy smiled to herself.

"He hasn't?" Harry blurted out.

"Why? Wouldn't you know?" Poppy frowned.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed closest to him. "No, I wouldn't…"

Poppy sat down on the bed opposite to listen.

"I- I sort've had a row with him not long ago…" Harry mumbled.

"Oh no, not with Remus," Poppy looked concerned.

"Yeah, his mind and motives about- things have been bugging me lately so I finally told him off for it and well, he left it at that."

"How long has this been- if you don't mind me asking?"

"Since I was bit by the Tree Geffum."

"Oh no."

"Yeah." Harry quickly recovered. "So you say he hasn't been here for a few days? How come?"

"Well he hasn't been gone for three _full_ days; he just hasn't been around all afternoon for three days. I've seen him return at night. But it's his business so we don't need to go investigating it do we?"

"Guess not."

"Well then," Poppy said in a biasness-like tone. "You need help with Herbology and Potions?"

"Yeah, I haven't been doing well in Potions lately so I'd really appreciate your help…"

The next hour Poppy helped Harry with his homework and they chatted a bit before it was time for dinner.

"Wait just a moment Harry"- Poppy called when he turned to leave. "I received an owl from your healer yesterday."

"Did you?"

"Yes, she informed me that she would like a complete examination from me of you; she is far too busy at the moment to schedule one with herself."

"Okay…er- why though? I feel pretty alright," Harry shrugged.

"She would like to know if you are ready to be taken off the nutrient potion you have been on all term so far."

"Oh, okay then. When?"

"I can reserve a half hour for you on November the sixth at 8:30 PM," Poppy said.

"Why so late?"

"Because that's the time things wind down in the infirmary, but you cannot have dinner alright? I think it's safest to examine you without any added nutrients from food, it can affect your blood."

Harry nodded.

"Well then good night to you Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, good-night, and thanks for everything," Harry waved a hand in farewell and left the room.

Saturday afternoon Harry and Hermione were sitting by the lake against a giant rock, away from the other students who were also outside relaxing on the weekend. The couple watched everyone mill by in the distance as they shared a bag of snacks from the kitchens. It was a fairly okay visit for Hermione when Harry greeted the house-elves happily and did not get in and out for food without much thought like Ron would have done. It did take a while to shake off a very excited Dobby the house-elf, who was only too happy to see Harry, but they left in a fashion that made everyone happy.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the lake, which was very still. "I wish it were a bit warmer today, I feel like dipping my toes in the water."

"Me too," Harry said as he ate a mini apple pie.

Hermione raised a brow at him.

"Well I feel like swimming anyhow."

Hermione smiled. "Me too. We sure did have a lot of fun swimming at my house this summer didn't we?"

"You bet. And thanks to you I'm becoming better at swimming," Harry slung an arm over her shoulders.

"You still are a bit wobbly in the water, you can never get your body parallel, your bottom half is lower than your top, and you don't kick enough."

"Well that's what the holidays are for."

"Not the Christmas ones."

Harry smiled at her. "What are the Christmas holidays for then?"

Hermione pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she thought. "How about snowball fights? Snowmen making? Ice-skating? Sitting by your significant other by the fireplace drinking cocoa perhaps?"

"Sounds just as nice," Harry grinned.

At that moment both their eyes shifted to the other students in the distance. Ron stood out easily for he was so tall and his hair so red; he was standing by a wall doing who-knows-what, but it was obvious he was trying to impress Lavender who was not too far from him. They could also make out a head peaking around the wall, the head had a long sheet of blonde hair- it was Luna. They then saw Lavender laugh at something Ron did and at that moment they saw Luna hurry off out of sight. Harry stole a glance at Hermione and she was looking at him with the same look he was giving her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said simply and picked out a little cake from their collection.

Harry didn't say anything but picked out a jam tart with hard, sticky dried raspberry jam on top. At that moment Hermione cried out and snatched the tart from his hand.

"What?" Harry cried, annoyed.

"Your braces will fall apart- that's what! Damnit Harry how many times do I have to tell you? You _know_ you can't have anything hard or gooey or sticky! Do you _want_ my dad upset with you?" Hermione said with an almost crazed look on her face.

Harry raised a brow, sure she had yelled at him plenty of times about his braces- at least once a day, but never like this. He turned to look at her, no longer in a romantic mood.

"What was that really about Hermione?"

"What was what about?" she said annoyed as she picked out all the sticky treats Harry was not allowed to have from their pile.

"The whole yelling at me and taking away my tart thing."

"I told you, and you know why."

At that moment they heard Ron laughing loudly nearby. Hermione growled when she heard it and finally scooped up all the sweets into her bag and crossed her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry said, half surprised, half angry.

"Nothing," Hermione said as she went to pick up a fallen cake but Harry stopped her hand.

"Really? What is it?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder then back at her boyfriend. "I don't know if I should say."

"You should."

"It's really none of our business."

"Who is it about then? Give me a clue."

Hermione looked at him with an odd look on her face. "You might already know…"

"Would I?"

Hermione sat in a different position and looked at Harry in the eye. "What do you think it is Harry?"

"Well judging by how you shuddered when we heard Ron laughing I'd say it's about him."

"Did you see Luna around?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I have to tell you then don't I? Remember how annoyed I was after Herbology that one day? I think it was the day after you were bit by that Tree Geffum?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't know anything for sure but I've been noticing things lately, all term actually, that, well…" Hermione bit her lip.

"That Luna might fancy Ron?" Harry tried.

Hermione gasped. "How do you know? I mean, you've noticed too?"

Harry nodded. "There have been a few things that suggest it yeah. But I still don't know why you just snatched up all the sweets and yelled about my braces a minute ago."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "I guess you can say I was annoyed at that moment."

"About what?"

Hermione shivered as a gust of cold air blew by. "That Ron is being really well, blind about it."

Harry chuckled. "That's all that's been bothering you? 'Mione, you didn't have to go all crazy on me like that just now."

"It's not just that I'm annoyed that he hasn't been noticing her but, well, I know it's hurting her to see him like this."

"You reckon she's upset about it?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. Didn't you see her run off after she saw Lavender laugh at Ron? She was clearly hurt. I've only run into her in the bathroom a few times and she's been really upset. I don't need to go into detail but she has told me she does have feelings for someone but that's the gist of it. I'm just so annoyed that she's been crying about him and he doesn't even notice her. I mean, she's not that hard to miss is she?" Hermione frowned, searching Harry's face.

"No, she isn't. So that's why you've been so short with everyone lately? And why you've just had this annoyed look on your face?"

"Stupid isn't it?" Hermione said looking guilty.

"It's not. If that's the reason why Luna has been acting a little different too then I don't blame her. She's my friend now, I don't want her to be upset, especially over a boy," Harry frowned.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Are you only saying that for my benefit?"

"What? Blokes can't be caring?"

"I know you mean it, I'm sorry." Hermione sighed, stroking his chest. "The bad thing about it is we can't do anything about it. We just have to, well…"

"See our friend hurt the feelings of our other friend?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked a little peeved. "I don't like that sentence Harry but its true isn't it?"

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione as she sat her head on his chest. Harry saw Ron finally wave and leave the area of one Lavender Brown and walk towards them. Hermione took her head off Harry's chest.

"Hey you two," Ron smiled as he sat down on the rock where they were by.

"Hello," Hermione said looking a tad nervous.

Harry bit his lip at the uncomfortable silence. "So, erm, were you just talking with Lavender just now?"

"Oh, did you see? Yeah, I was, well, not really 'talking', more of, well, a few things," Ron shrugged.

"She seemed interested then?" Hermione asked.

"Interested? Well, not the way you think, oh no, I'm not looking for anyone right now," Ron passed off, although he avoided their eyes when he said this. "She was just laughing at a few jokes I told, nothing more."

Harry got to his feet and helped Hermione up.

"Say, I saw you two come down here with some sweets, have any left? Dinner is hours away," Ron said, looking around for another subject.

"It's two hours away but yes…" Hermione reminded him and handed over all the sweets she took from Harry that he wasn't allowed to eat.

"Thanks!" Ron dug into the jam tart Harry favored not long ago. "Oh, good news, Lavender seems really interested in the Quidditch Club! I told her all about it, and told her how close we are to finalizing everything. And guess what? She said she's a fan of the Cannons!" he cried happily.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment. "Do you know who else is a fan of the Cannons Ron? Luna!"

"Loony Lovegood? Naw," Ron passed off. "She's cool yeah but her head is too much in the clouds. Well thanks Hermione, got an owl from home and want to write back. Fred and George just opened their shop last week!" and he hurried off.

Harry and Hermione watched him leave.

"Should we just ignore it or what then?" Hermione said looking irritated yet again.

Harry sighed as the tall redhead disappeared down the corridor ahead. "You know what; I say we don't do anything, at least not yet."

"What? But Harry- Luna is clearly not okay with this!"

Harry cocked half a grin. "I know, but Ron is so enjoying the attention of girls for once that well, I say we should let him have his fun."

Hermione hitched her bag to her shoulder. "I suppose so. I just have you to blame if anything horrible happens."

"Noted," Harry nodded and pressed his lips on hers for a long passionate minute before they went inside as well.

On the night of October 29th Remus caught up with Harry on the corridor of Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry! Harry! Wait up," Remus called to his son as he hurried towards him.

Harry sighed when he heard the voice of his uncle but stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"There you are Harry, listen, I've been trying to catch up with you the past couple of days," the man said out of breath.

"Oh really? You weren't gone all day long for once?" Harry said.

"Gone all day? What are you talking about?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing."

"Right, well, I have been meaning to tell you something. Look, Halloween is in two days," Remus began.

"I know."

Remus rubbed his neck in nerves. "Do you- I mean, do you want to go back home for a day?"

"What?"

"Do you want to pay your respects to your mother and father on Halloween like last year or not?"

Harry's eyes went wide for a moment. "Oh no, Mum and Dad… I completely forgot…"

"I'm not asking you to if you don't want to but Sirius fire-called and he remembers what happened and everything and really would like to do it. He wanted to know if we do as well," Remus said carefully.

"Are you going?" Harry demanded.

"Well, I'd like to yes."

Harry looked at the floor, thinking then looked up. "I want to go too, but for Mum and Dad, not for you or anything. I want to be with them on my own for as long as I want to without you around."

"But Harry, you know how dangerous"-

"That's what I want to do, they're my parents and I deserve as much time with them as possible," Harry cut across him.

"I- well, yes, of course," Remus nodded, doing some quick thinking. "We'll leave for home tomorrow night then."

Harry turned around without another word and went inside the common room.

The next night came by and Harry and Remus flooed home after dinner. Harry was greeted by Sirius, Holly and Cayden after he climbed into the sitting room of his home. Holly kissed his cheek and handed a smiling baby into Harry's arms.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"Alright, you?"

"Busy," she said breathlessly.

"My poor lady still has those ten files to sort through and re-write," Sirius said, kissing her cheek.

"I really should get back to that, I'll see you before you go to bed then. Oh! Harry, I don't know if you know but Daniel phoned me a few days ago," Holly said suddenly.

"How come?" although Harry already knew why.

"You're next appointment with him is on the first at 3:30 PM."

"Of November?"

"Of course it is, it's been a month hasn't it?" Holly frowned then went upstairs.

Harry sighed and looked at his godfather. "Er- do you want him back or what-?" Harry indicated Cayden.

"Oh no, you go spend some time with him, he needs to know everyone in his family doesn't he? Just give me a shout if you need me alright kiddo?" Sirius smiled.

Harry frowned. "Kiddo?"

"Yes… that's my pet name for you isn't it?" Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Right, but, well, sometimes you call Cayden kiddo so I didn't know which of us you were talking to."

"I know, I'm sorry if I've been confusing you or bothering you by calling him that as well," Sirius looked sincere. "But I figured out a way to keep us all happy. You, my Har-bear will still be known as kid and kiddo but Cayden here is my buddy. Isn't he?" Sirius kissed his son's thin brown hair.

"I really don't need a pet name Sirius, really," Harry said even more honestly than his godfather.

"What's the fun in that? Go on, I need to have a word with Remmy for now," Sirius turned to Remus, who this whole time looked uncomfortable and led him into the kitchen.

Harry looked at his little brother who was still smiling. "Er- guess we should go to my room then…" and they did.

The next two hours Harry spent a little tummy time with Cayden then read aloud to him a few pages from the book he had been reading (Black is the Soul of a Ralley Knight) then spent the rest of the time on the internet. Finally at 9:30 his door opened and Sirius walked in.

"Harry! What are you doing?" he cried.

"Reading up on stuff from The Simpsons," Harry answered, confused.

"No, Cayden!"

Harry looked down; Cayden was currently asleep in a baby carrier by Harry's feet.

"I thought Holly had already taken care of him an hour ago. I'll go tuck him in then, you get ready for bed now too alright? Big day tomorrow," with that Sirius picked up his son (who started to cry for being disturbed) and left.

Harry sighed but did as he was told. He was already in bed with the lights off when Sirius walked in a second time a half hour later.

"Did you not want me to say good-night to you Harry?" Sirius asked sitting on his godson's bed.

"I didn't know you were, I'm sixteen you know…" Harry shrugged.

"True, I sometimes forget to do it to my own son, haven't gotten a great number of good-nights when I was a kid," Sirius smiled feebly.

Harry frowned as he looked up at his godfather's face. Something was different about him… "Sirius? Are you okay?"

"Couldn't be better, why?"

"I dunno, you just sort of seem a bit, well…" Harry struggled to find the right words.

"Nicer?" Sirius suggested.

"What? No, you were always nice."

"I know that's what you're thinking kid, I see it written all over," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

Harry bit his lip. "You caught me," he said, sitting up now.

"Well I've been trying to take things slow lately. The training at the Auror Headquarters has really been a life saver. They've been training me up in all sorts of ways, without the use of a wand as I'm still qualified 'too dangerous' to use one," Sirius said spitefully. "But I've been doing many physical things and it's been taking out a lot of my anger and aggression, it's sort of like a muggle gym. I punch at giant bags and kick at things. I'm loving it. Then when I get home I'm exhausted and get to come home to an exhausted girlfriend. Holly and I have been reconnecting again and it's been terrific. We sit and talk about our day after we put Cayden to sleep. We sit and have tea and biscuits by the fire, its well, normal. And I miss being normal," Sirius sighed.

Harry looked at him as he spoke.

"Then on the days I'm off and Holly isn't, I spend it with Cayden and have gotten to know my own child more than I ever thought possible. He's now smiling at me! He used to scream his head off when I held him now it's much calmer and happier between us two."

"Wait- you're home alone when Holly's at work?" Harry gasped.

"Oh no, never. Sometimes Molly comes over to look out for us, other times it's Tonks. It's been rather interesting when it's been her around. Her last visit was last week, it was a really interesting one indeed," Sirius said wistfully.

Harry's heart warmed as he heard Sirius speak. It was finally beginning to be calm, normal, even happy in this house again. Sirius didn't miss the slight pained look on Harry's face.

"And now that you're back- even if it's for a day and a half, it just sweetens the deal!" Sirius roughly pushed Harry and Harry went back at him. They did this for a few minutes before subsiding. Sirius sighed. "So all in all, I've been able to hold off anger better than ever before, which is a good thing right?"

"Of course, I mean, well I just know about some incidents that well…" Harry didn't want to go on.

"I was out of hand? Harry, I am so sorry again for everything I said and did to you this summer, I really am," Sirius said looking very desperate, holding onto Harry's upper arms tightly.

"It's fine, it's done and over with."

"I shouted at you Harry, I blamed everything on you. I sent you to bed crying, and worst of all, I hit you. I can never ever forgive myself for it." Sirius could feel his eyes burning.

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say.

Sirius hugged him. "So, I noticed I'm the one having the final word with you tonight. Might I ask why?" he said in a completely different tone.

Harry looked at his knees. "It's nothing."

"You had a little row with Moony didn't you? Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come around."

Harry frowned and looked at his godfather's face. "Do you even know why he was angry with me?"

"Something about not caring about you?" Sirius tried.

"Yeah…" Harry was careful not to bring up Dumbledore if Sirius didn't know that was the reason behind the row, Sirius would blow a fuse far worse than Remus if he ever found out.

"Don't worry, Remus has some things on his plate right now but he'll get over it in time. You know he loves you more than anything right?"

"Yeah yeah…"

Sirius frowned. "No Harry, I want you to tell me you know it, I know how you get, and with more and more memories surfacing each day in my mind I am remembering how you get," he said firmly.

"It's not a big deal okay?" Harry growled. "I'm tired; I want to go to sleep now."

"Alright."

"Wait"- Harry called when Sirius stood up. "I just have to ask, I mean, is- is Holly coming with us? Tomorrow?"

"She isn't."

"Oh good," Harry sighed. "I mean, not that I don't want her there or hate her it's just"-

"She knows she has no reason to go, she never personally knew your parents Harry and she knows it will be inappropriate if she went. She's actually going over to her sister Karen's for a few hours tomorrow with Cayden."

Harry nodded; then another question popped in his mind. "So I'm staying here all day tomorrow as well? Since I have to get my braces tightened the day after?"

"Yes, you'll be okay with that?"

"I think I can try and live without Hermione for one day but it will be hard," Harry smiled tiredly.

Sirius grinned back then pulled the covers over Harry's shoulders then kissed his temple. "See you tomorrow kiddo."

"Yeah."

And Sirius left. Harry breathed in a deep sigh as soon as the sound of his godfather's footsteps disappeared. He could not remember the last time Sirius was this calm, this kind. He liked it yes but he knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't last. He just hoped for Cayden and Holly's sake it would last, and the training at the Auror Office would only improve his uncontrolled rage.

The next day everyone awoke and went about their business until after lunch. Remus felt it would be best to go then, and as an added precaution, Tonks was going too, although she would be looking out at the entrance of the cemetery and not disturb Harry, Sirius and Remus' time with Lily and James. The three stopped by to get flowers for them before heading off to Godric's Hallow. Each person had a moment alone with James and Lily, and when it came time for Harry to be with his parents' graves; Remus gave Sirius a defeated look but motioned him to step out of the way and very far out of site like Harry wanted a couple days ago.

Harry sighed as he looked upon the tombstones of his mother and father. He gently placed a bundle of autumn-themed flowers on each grave.

"Hey Mum, Dad…" he greeted quietly.

For a while he just stood there looking down, until he began to talk to them, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. He said a few things about stress at school, how things were with his girlfriend and finally things at home before mentioning Remus.

"It's not like I want to hate him because I don't and never will, I'm just really angry that he seems to have given up trying to care for me in a certain way. He says he knows why I'm upset yet can't do a thing about it? I don't get it…" Harry said wearily. He glanced down at his watch. He had been sitting there on the damp ground for close to forty-five minutes. He knew he had to go. He got to his feet and said, "Well I'll see you round Christmas then, maybe the day of, I don't know. Thanks for everything Mum and Dad." Harry quickly swiped at the corners of his eyes before leaving the spot behind Tonks.

The rest of the day Harry was up in his room which wasn't surprising to anyone, he spent ninety percent of his summer in there anyway. The next day at 3:30 Harry went to have his braces tightened for the third time (this time sporting a pattern of red and gold elastics) before flooing off to Hogwarts with Remus after. As soon as they stepped inside Remus' fire Harry stormed out of the room and went off to find Hermione.

She was in the common room where everyone else was, reading a book. Harry walked up behind her. "Surprised that's not a school text," he said.

She cried out and spun around to see her boyfriend behind her. "Harry! you startled me!" she leapt out of her chair and hugged him before trying to kiss his lips but he turned away.

"What?" she frowned.

"Sorry, just got back from your dad, mouth hurts too much to kiss…"

"Oh."

Harry shrugged. "Who cares though?" he pursed his lips painfully and kissed hers.

Hermione kissed his cheek after and, stroking his nose said, "Well you have yourself to blame if your lips get caught up in your braces."

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"Thank goodness you arrived when you did," she said sitting down on her chair again and Harry sitting on the arm rest. "Everyone has been talking nonstop about the upcoming Quidditch match tomorrow."

"I'm the Captain, why would I not join in with everyone too?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine, do so."

At that moment Ron came forward with Dean and Seamus behind him.

"There you are Harry; I was just telling them all about our plans tomorrow. Dean said he made a new banner today for the game tomorrow, said it's going to be Gryffindor pride at its fullest- he even will be dressed in red and gold."

"Besides my robe, bummer you can't wear colored robes," Dean smirked.

Harry looked at Hermione but when he spoke it was clear he was talking to them. "D'you want to see Gryffindor pride at its fullest?"

The three boys looked confused. Harry looked at them and beamed.

Dean gasped with a crazy smile. "No way Harry!"

Ron's eyes were wide. "You had your teeth changed to red and gold?"

"It's not my teeth it's the bands around them."

"I've never seen anything like it," Seamus gazed. "That's really wicked Harry."

"Wait till everyone else sees them, especially those who aren't muggle born," Dean said. "They will have no idea how you did this."

"And only those who do know what they are will smile and think it's really neat," Harry smiled.

It was no surprise when the boys all began to discuss the upcoming match. Sighing, Hermione took the book she was reading and moved somewhere else away from all the Quidditch talk, which unfortunately was only in the girl's dormitory. It was clear the excitement for the first match this year was something everyone was anticipating.

The next morning Harry awoke to bright sunlight, although when he looked out he was disappointed to see that the grounds were still very much frosty and cold as usual. Sighing, Harry went to get changed. He met up with Ron by the entrance of the common room and he looked less than excited.

"You'll do fine," Harry assured him.

"Yeah yeah…"

Harry knew his friend would do well, but he was still nervous if he had done a good enough job Captaining everyone so far.

_I'll find out soon then_, Harry thought and went off to breakfast. The Great Hall was full of the usual mass of red and gold supporters, although the Slytherins didn't waste any time booing at them all. When Harry, Ron and Ginny walked inside everyone began to cheer. Harry smiled and waved, a little off guard, then went to try and spot his girlfriend at the breakfast table amongst the mass.

"Good morning," Harry beamed at Hermione.

"Good morning," she smiled back and they kissed, which got applause from several people around.

Harry pulled forth a plate of eggs, toast and strawberry jam and coffee and dug in. He noticed how nervous Ron seemed to be (which wasn't anything new). He only ate half of what a normal meal would be (or as Hermione always said was a normal amount for Harry) and he kept shooting glances at Lavender.

"I think you'll do brilliant today Ron," Lavender smiled at him.

"Really?" Ron let out the breath he'd be holding.

She smiled again and winked.

Right before the team was to go down to the grounds, Luna walked up to their table. Everyone spotted her famous lion's head hat on top her head, some still sniggered at it.

"Hello Luna," Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron," she said his name softer than the rest.

"Hey," Ron waved once, and then downed his tea.

"How are you feeling about the match? I'm pretty excited myself."

"I feel pretty excited too, how 'bout you Ron?" Harry asked, turning to him interestedly.

"Huh? Oh, nervous, what do you expect? We should go then Harry." Ron stood up.

Harry and Hermione looked at Luna helplessly for a moment but got up too.

"Well good luck!" Luna sang and skipped off to the stands.

"You go ahead, I just want a word with Hermione," Harry told Ron.

He raised a brow. "It better not be about me."

"Fine, if you want to know I'm going to snog her a bit alright?" Harry sighed.

Ron held up his hands. "By all means do so…" and went off.

"You aren't really going to snog me to death are you?" Hermione said, hand on his chest.

"I will, I just wanted to know if you just saw what I saw," Harry insisted.

"If you're talking about Ron being a prat again then yes," she sighed. "Why are you taking such an interest? Boys don't do that."

"Well I've been noticing it, simple as that," Harry shrugged. "And just now, well, it was obvious wasn't it?"

"It was, poor Luna trying to get his attention and he's none the wiser. Harry, are you sure you don't want to interfere? I mean, it will only end up hurting Luna more if we just stand here and allow him to ignore her."

"It's not right to interfere with anyone's relationship, especially if it's a relationship in the making. Well, unless we try to wake up Ron's eyes a bit…"

Hermione scoffed.

"Look, I know how much you want Ron to notice Luna like she notices him but school just started, let's wait a bit and have them work it out themselves. Ron's attracting the attention of girls finally, have him enjoy it. Besides, I have a feeling he'll start to not care anymore if we do this…" Harry took her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I guess if we can do that without anyone objecting anymore I suppose it's alright."

They stood there wrapped in each other before a voice interrupted them.

"C'mon Harry! We have to get ready!" Demelza Robins cried and hurried off.

"Be right there!" Harry called.

"I'll be cheering you on," Hermione said and went off to the stands.

"There you are," Ginny said when Harry stepped into the locker room. "Where have you been?"

"Snogging Hermione."

"Oh," she said simply and turned around to finishing getting ready.

"Guess what Harry?" Ron said over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Ginny just told me Malfoy has been taken ill today so he won't be playing!"

"_What_?" Malfoy not play in the very first Quidditch match? That was fishy…

"Weird huh? But it only makes it easier for us!"

"I like a challenge though, I can't miss any change to kick Malfoy's arse," Harry growled.

Ron shrugged and went to put on his robes.

Harry dressed silently into his scarlet robes, wondering why on earth Malfoy was not going to show up. Was he really ill or was he faking? Why would he be faking? He laced up his cherished Kenmare Kestrel boots, put in a mouth guard to protect his braces and went onto the field behind everyone else. Harry's ears were almost blown off his head at the amount of noise the crowd was making. Harry smiled and waved at Hermione who was standing up next to Luna, whose lion hat was roaring, and the other sixth year Gryffindors were around them. Harry felt his stomach bubble uncomfortably when he saw Ron wave up at the stands. Lavender was standing next to Luna but he knew he was waving at her and not the Ravenclaw.

Harry went over and stood by Madam Hooch, the referee who was to start the game.

"Captains shake hands," she ordered.

Harry winced as the Slytherin's troll-sized Captain, Urquhart squeezed his hand.

"Mount your brooms. On my whistle, three…two…one…" and she blew hard.

Harry kicked off the frosty grass and soared, craning his neck for the golden Snitch. He was a little distracted by the sound of a brand-new voice for the commentary of the game.

"I bet all of you like me are surprised of turnout of Potter's team this year," the voice began.

Harry turned and saw a tall skinny blonde boy with an upturned nose in the commentator's podium. It was a fellow Hufflepuff player, Zacharias Smith who Harry very much disliked.

"I mean, we all know the lousy performance Ronald Weasley gave them last year, but I guess that doesn't matter as long as your buddy buddy with the Captain himself…"

Harry saw Ron stiffen off in the distance.

"Don't let it get to you Ron, c'mon…" Harry muttered to himself.

Luckily, it seemed to not as Ron saved a good amount of saves, making the Gryffindor supports cheer in triumph. However, Smith did not waste anytime making sure the Slytherin supports had something to cheer about as well.

"When you look at it, Potter's team is made up of pretty weak players. The Seeker has always been small and weak- not a very good impression since he's the Captain. All the other players aren't real muscular either. Take a look at Coote and Peakes… at least the previous Beaters had build."

Harry growled and searched the skies for a hint of gold but had to streak off at the last second when a Bludger narrowly missed his face. The next second it went off after Slytherin player Harper instead.

"Good one!" Harry called happily to Coote who beamed.

Again and again Gryffindor scored when needed and saved goals when needed. Harry was happy Ron was not letting his insecurities get in the way this time.

"Ohh! Look at this! I think Harper has seen the Snitch! Yes indeed he has! Potter is too busy taking glances from his girlfriend to notice!" Zacharias called suddenly.

Harry wasn't even looking at Hermione but he looked to see where Harper was. His stomach dropped when he saw a spark of gold ahead and Harper speeding off on it. Wasting no time Harry accelerated his broom, the cold air causing tears to form in his eyes. Harry then changed direction and took in a deep dive to follow the Snitch. Harper's broom was no match for the Firebolt and soon Harry finally felt the golden ball on the tips of his fingers, before wrapping it up in all five a second later.

"YES! YES!" Harry roared.

It took a moment before the crowd realized what had happened.

"Gryffindor wins!" Smith said, very tonelessly and the stadium erupted in applause and shouts.

Harry's team circled around him and thumped him on the back. Soon Harry was drowning in a sea of many more hands, all wanting to congratulate the boy who lived.

"Oi! Let his girlfriend through!" Dean cried happily.

Many people moved aside and allowed Hermione through. Hermione caught him around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips after he took out his mouth guard.

"Way to go Harry!" Seamus yelled.

The crowd moved around soon enough leaving the team by. Harry looked over to see where Ron had went at that moment and saw him off twenty feet away, arms, and mouth wrapped up in Lavender Brown's. It only got worse- in the distance both Hermione and himself saw a mass of long yellow hair hurry away from sight as soon as they locked eyes with the blonde's wet ones.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well I hope you enjoyed chap. 29. Look out for 30 soon then. Good news- I just thought of the title for part III of my story a few days ago! But as that won't come out until the summer or so you'll have to wait until then I believe. Hope you all have a grand day. Please do not forget to review! I don't care what you say, I just would love more reviews. Thanks a ton.

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: Yes Harry and Remus will make up soon enough. And yes having more Loony is only a good thing! Bring on American Idol ha.

ELF: aww, Harry should have asked for Sabby's opinion too! I'll remember that one next time Harry 'has a conversation' with his cats haha. It is an arse to write directly from the book because I feel like I'm not creative enough when I do it, but the memories are very important to Harry's journey so it has to be done. Hm, maybe things will be a bit different if Harry realizes he's only a pig for slaughter sooner than he did in DH. Don't worry, you'll find out about the HBP book again soon. Ha, well I hope you like Ron in this chapter too. I just write him how I've always seen him pretty much- shipping aside. Ya, Sirius sadly does not know anything about what DD is doing, and like Harry mentioned in here, if Sirius found out it would not be a good thing. Well I've never seen Will and Grace but I know what you mean I think, about 'camp' way. Hey, American Idol isn't interfering that much- yet! lol

Dani: I don't think Harry necessarily knows all the reasons he had to live at the Dursleys, he only heard the prophesy, not anything else like he did in OOTP. And he's not acting like Ron IMO; he isn't going around whinnying and being ungrateful for things.

Fibinaci: Yes, Hermione is completive ha.

Well don't forget to review; they make my day like you wouldn't believe. Toots for now.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, January 29__th__, 2009 _


	30. Revealing Talks and Visits

**REVEALING TALKS AND VISITS**

Harry looked at Hermione, lost as to what to say and do. Hermione bit her lip.

"I'll try and talk to her," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, I'll see you in a bit then alright?"

Harry nodded and she gave him a swift kiss before hurrying off after Luna. Shrugging, Harry decided all he could do was to join in the party he knew Gryffindor tower was holding now until Hermione came back. He was not surprised when shouts were heard as soon as he entered the common room.

"Well done Harry!" Seamus cried as soon as he stepped in, and dragged him over to everyone and placed a bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

"Yeah."

Harry sat back in the festives, wishing he was more excited than usual, but the thoughts of why Malfoy was not at the game and seeing Luna upset tarnished the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Hermione had gone off to search for Luna. She found her in the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Hermione heard very soft sniffling sounds behind a door. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to invade on her privacy.

"Um, Luna? Are you in there?" she asked.

A moment later the stall door opened and Luna looked at her hands in her lap. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione didn't know just what to do at this point; she never had much experience talking with others around her own age.

"Are you okay?" Hermione finally asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I feel foolish; I never get worked up about anything…"

"It's okay to get worked up about things once in a while, it's actually healthier than to suppress all your feelings inside," Hermione said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't holding in anything. I don't have any secrets worth holding in." Luna dabbed at her eye. "But I suppose you figured out the one thing I was holding in didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, I don't know any of your secrets," Hermione insisted.

"You do," Luna stated. "You and Harry both saw me when I was looking at- at Ron a moment ago. You don't have to lie."

"Sorry," Hermione deflated.

Luna stood up. "I don't know why I care so much, why I'm getting so worked up. I barely even know Ron; I only met him last year. From what I've seen maybe I've been wasting some time thinking about him."

Hermione sighed. "Ron- well Ron _is_ a bit of a prat. He does have an over-inflated head but in the end, he really is a good person. He really does care about his friends and family and he knows how to have a good time I guess you could say."

"If he is such a good friend then why does he treat you the way he does sometimes?" Luna said eyes wide.

"I don't know, that's when his big head starts to fall in and he doesn't think about anything that might hurt others," Hermione said angrily.

"I suppose the reason I'm a bit upset is the fact that I'm starting to look at him in a different way than last year and I never looked at any other boy before. I never have been attracted to anyone yet and this time- well this time I _am_ attracted to someone and he went behind my back. Not like it matters but there aren't boys lining up to get to know me. I know some people look at me funny- everyone actually, and I don't care about it, but since I'm fifteen now, in a way, I want to be like everyone else. I want a boyfriend," Luna explained softly.

"Well you deserve one, you really are an interesting person," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione. Maybe I'm analyzing things too much; maybe that kiss was just a kiss and didn't mean anything. Maybe it's just an impulse, testosterone speaking."

"Maybe…" Hermione agreed a little nervously.

"I won't get too worked up on it yet. Maybe I might even get over Ron soon enough once I get to know him. If this is how he treats all females… well I should go, thanks for talking to me Hermione. Harry is very lucky to have you." With that Luna hurried out of the bathroom and out of sight.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Hermione said to herself then went off to Gryffindor tower.

The party did not die down until the night, where Harry and Hermione finally had some peace at last with each other.

"Did you catch up with her or what?" Harry asked Hermione as they settled into a sofa.

"I did. She seemed pretty alright but slightly confused I guess you can say. She already knows that you and I know about her and Ron, but she's a little confused by the whole thing," Hermione said.

"Oh?"

"She just finds it odd in herself that she likes someone, and now that she does she of course doesn't want to loose that feeling. C'mon Harry, you know there aren't any boys queuing up to shag Luna Lovegood right? And now that she saw the one boy she's interested in kissing another girl, well…"

"It hurts even more?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I know she wants to be like everyone else in the sense that she wants a boyfriend, but it might be hard for her. I don't know what to do."

"We don't need to do anything Hermione, at least not now. November only just started, this can work itself out soon enough. I really don't want to get into everyone's business, and this is something I really don't need to stick my nose in. C'mon, have a butterbeer," Harry said passing her one.

She sighed but uncorked it and threw it to the ground where Crookshanks and Sabrina were and were now wrestling over who got to play with it. Hermione turned to look at Harry who wore a studious look on his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy…"

Hermione sighed. "What about him?"

"He wasn't at the game. I wonder why he didn't come. He wouldn't miss the very first Quidditch match. He never has."

"I thought you told me Ginny told you he was ill?"

"I know but it still seems odd. Maybe I could ask Madam Pomfrey if she's seen him…"

"Harry no way- there is no reason to do so. Focus on more important things, not your suspicions of Malfoy," Hermione demanded. "He hasn't done anything."

"Well don't you find it odd that he's been missing more than usual? That the whole conversation I heard on the Hogwarts Express seemed fishy? That even when we do see him he looks thinner? Worried even? Don't roll your eyes, I'm not mad," Harry snarled. His voice then dropped so he wouldn't be overheard. "I've even been checking the Marauder's Map lately to see just where he might be."

"You aren't! Harry, stop this right now, it's pointless! Just because Ron saw Malfoy walk to Knockturn Alley that one day doesn't mean he's up to something."

"Hermione, that street is devoted to the Dark Arts! What person goes for an afternoon stroll down a street like that?" Harry insisted.

"Well, I don't really"-

"Know do you?" Harry finished the sentence. "There isn't a good enough explanation."

"Will you let me finish?" Hermione cut across him. "I don't really know who does that but Ron never said he saw Malfoy walk out with something. And you didn't see anything when you spied on him that one day did you?"

Harry glared. "No."

"So until we have substantial evidence there is no need to look into it any further. Well I have to read one more chapter in my book for Ancient Runes by Monday so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," she said getting up.

"Yeah, night."

They shared a quick kiss and Hermione went up to the girl's dorm.

Over the next three days a few things happened. The first was Ginny announcing over lunch the next day that she was now dating a fellow fifth year Gryffindor, Jason Leloot. Ron looked a little uneasy.

"I've seen that bloke around school; he's not much your type is he?"

"And what is my type then?" Ginny had demanded. "I know perfectly well what boy should take my fancy thank-you."

Ron glared at her. "He's a bit of an idiot though isn't he? Wasn't he the one who sat on his wand last year causing his pants to catch fire?"

Ginny shrugged. "It was an accident he said, I think he did it for amusement more than anything else."

"What idiot catching their pants on fire for laughs? Not even Fred and George did that."

"Well I like him a lot. He met up with me after the Quidditch match yesterday and was really enthusiastic about how well I had done."

"Oh wait- Jason Leloot- I remember him now too," Harry said slowly. "Yeah, pretty tall bloke with the golden hair? A little slow?" Harry then smirked. "You say he was enthusiastic? I don't remember one time he was excited for anything, not like I personally know him but he's kinda hard not to miss."

Ginny raised a brow. "Well I like him and he likes me. He caught up with me after the match, we chatted for a bit then he kissed me."

Ron had choked on his sandwich at that moment. "I don't want my sister kissing guys who aren't worthy. Guys who know nothing about you."

"He is worthy thank-you very much! Well we like each other Ronald and I know it will last! He's different than the other boys who have been asking me out since last year!" and Ginny stormed off.

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron then shrugged and went back to his soup.

The next day made Harry feel very uncomfortable. During Potions that morning Slughorn had approached Harry to ask him about his declining Potion marks after the class was dismissed.

"I don't want to pry into your business my boy but I am concerned, a fine Potioneer like you is now starting to show different signs," Slughorn had said, frowning as he rubbed his great beard.

"Er, well, I've just had a lot on my plate right now," Harry had said, which his excuse was for any teacher if he had been declining in their class.

"I understand m'boy, I do. What with troubles at home, a girlfriend and starting N.E.W.T. year, it must be a little demanding," Slughorn said fairly.

"Yeah," Harry quickly agreed, nodding.

"Well if you do need any assistance don't hesitate to ask Harry. I'll be happy to help. In the mean time I'm sure Ms. Granger won't mind showing you the right way, she is the second-best in this class."

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks sir," Harry had nodded and hurried out of the room.

The day after that was Harry's appointment with Poppy. He had not eaten much that day like she had instructed, and wasted no time hurrying off to the infirmary, eager to see whether or not he was fit enough to finally be taken off the nutrient potion. Poppy had given him a quick examination, checking his weight and insides, waving her wand over him and taking a vial of blood to study. It only took ten minutes for her to look over his blood sample enough to announce very happy news indeed.

"Congratulations Harry, you no longer need the nutrient potion," Poppy smiled.

Harry whooped. "_Finally_. Seems like I've been on potions since Sirius and Remus rescued me last July."

"And I am happy to note not only are you getting enough nutrients, but you are eating better as well. You now weigh 114.8 Harry and I know you will only gain more as the year progresses."

Harry beamed. "That's great, it really is."

"But you still need to gain a bit more; I want you at 120 pounds by the end of the year alright?"

Harry nodded and after a few quick words, went on his way.

It was November the seventh and Remus was pacing the floor of his small living area (which he now called his flat at Hogwarts). He had cancelled his appointment with a second year that afternoon for something was buzzing around his head- something that would not go away. He sighed heavily as he passed his fireplace a tenth time. He so longed to talk to Harry again, he so wanted to. He was his child now, his responsibility.

"And he thinks I don't care about him," Remus said to himself, finally falling into a chair looking defeated. "How did I mess this up so easily? What hadn't I heard from him that would prevent this silly little row? Of course I can't call myself the perfect parent just because I'm more sensible than Sirius and wrote a book for kids." Remus placed folded hands to his lips in thought. He knew why Harry was angry with him, and he now knew the reasons. He lifted his head up suddenly as though he had been hit.

"That's it, that's what I have to do. This is exactly what people have been telling you from day one. I have to fix this myself and stand up for what is right more than ever before. Harry is completely correct, I haven't done enough to settle things with Dumbledore, and I know how, or at least I can try. Oh Harry, I'm sorry it took a while for me to figure this out," Remus said, speaking to a framed photo of a smiling Harry in front of his birthday cake just this July. He got to his feet and left the room with a flourish.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking through notes when his door opened and the form of a golden-haired man entered.

"Remus, what a pleasant surprise. What may I do for you this evening?" the old man greeted.

Remus however didn't reply as kindly back. "Albus, I've just been thinking some things over and I figured out what has to be done not only for my sake but for Harry's. Everyone out there knows he isn't speaking to me right now but I want to resolve that right now."

"Oh? And have you thought of something?"

"I know why Harry is angry with me now, and I can't disappoint him. I can see him glaring at me in my mind as I speak, saying things that aren't true. Albus, I don't want my only child to hate me. This isn't the time for that to happen," Remus looked almost desperate.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Harry told me that I have not been doing enough for his benefit when it came to you. I didn't want to go against your word and whatever you are doing because I trusted you knew what was best. This can't go on anymore though. I knew there was something deep inside me for a while that second-guessed the things you had planned. I demand as of now that you tell me what you have planned for Harry," Remus said straightforward.

Dumbledore looked a little off-guard. "Excuse me Remus? You want me to tell you my plans for Harry?"

"Yes."

"Remus, do you honestly think this is what Harry wants from you? For you to know his future? Is that really why he isn't talking to you right now?"

"It's not that exactly Albus, but Harry did tell me"- Remus inhaled a bit. "Harry told me that if he had a kid that was forced into a situation and was upset about it he would do something about it. He accused me of not caring much about him because I wasn't doing all I could to prevent another occurrence like that to happen. And he's right, I thought you knew what you were doing and didn't want to interfere, but this has gone on long enough Headmaster, it's time I interfered. I demand to know just what is going through your head when you show Harry these things. I want to know the reason behind them above anything," he finished clearly.

Dumbledore did look a little lost for words. He sighed and walked over and stood in front of Remus. "Remus, as much as I'm sure you and Harry would like to know the reasons, I feel it is too soon to tell."

"Damnit Albus, this is just what Harry has been telling me! You are sitting here full of secrets and everything and won't tell anyone who has every single right to know what is happening what's happening!" Remus shouted. It felt good to shout at the old man, he was one who kept a lot inside himself ever since he was a child and now- now he was letting out some of that steam.

"It is too soon to know Remus. Harry does not know the reasons yet and I would like it to remain that way," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Harry has every right to know if you are plotting his life for him! He's sixteen years old Albus! He's not a little kid anymore, he can take it, I know he can," Remus said fiercely.

"He cannot know yet Remus," Dumbledore said a little bit more aggressively.

Remus glared at the man. "There has to be something you can tell me Headmaster, anything at all that will get Harry speaking to me again. I want him to know that I listened to him and made sure I did what I could to show him I care how angry he is with you. I do not want to leave this room knowing anything. I demand that you tell me something now."

"This is Harry's life Remus, not yours. He is the one to know, not you."

"Who are you to plan out his life then? Who? Harry is my son and as a parent I demand to know why you feel you can keep secrets from the both of us," Remus was very close to his face now.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment then took a seat behind his desk again. "What exactly is it you want to know Remus?"

"Anything, anything at all."

Dumbledore surveyed him through his spectacles for a moment. "I confess to you I can't tell you the future Harry has in store, at least not right now. Maybe I can settle on something on a smaller scale."

Remus was still glaring at the old man. "If you aren't going to tell me now what Harry's future insists of, you can at least tell me what's going on in this office whenever you show Harry a memory. We can start if off from there. What is going through your mind showing Harry these things?"

"Has he told you what happened in them?"

"Not in depth but enough for me to suspect it's not sunshine and daisies."

Dumbledore still gave Remus a studious look, hands folded by his lips. "Alright, I will tell you what is going on then."

"Will you?" Remus didn't want to sound too relieved just yet.

"Take a seat."

Remus did.

"The things I am showing Harry are important, vital keys to his future. These are memories of Voldemort himself," Dumbledore said, almost reluctantly.

"_What_?"

"I must show Harry the past so he will know what he has to do for the future. I do not want Harry angry with you Remus my boy, but I do not want to get into the details of these memories. I confess I was not thinking when I showed Harry that first memory, the memory itself was more important than Harry's feelings of it. I had this planned before that unfortunate summer in which Harry was beaten."

"Look, what can you tell me Albus?" Remus rubbed his eyes.

"Perhaps I can explain to you what is going to go on in each memory before I show them to your charge," the headmaster suggested. "That way Harry will be informed beforehand what is going to happen."

Remus raised a brow. "You will tell me what is going to happen before you tell Harry?"

"Yes."

Remus thought about it for a moment.

"I'm afraid that is all I can enclose on you right now."

"No, it's fine, I'm sure Harry will be okay with that, and so will I," Remus said getting to his feet. "I still need to know more information in regards to Harry's future but I suppose this will do for now. Thank-you Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and the werewolf left the room.

Remus' head was buzzing as he walked back to his flat. He was able to get something out of Dumbledore like Harry knew he could. If only he had done this earlier then Harry might be speaking to him already.

"Harry…" Remus breathed. He wanted to tell his son now, he had to. But where was he? Most likely in the common room, and if he was he didn't want to disturb him from whatever he was doing, plus he didn't want everyone to know he was speaking to him or they might be curious. Almost by a stroke of luck he spotted a certain black-haired boy walking the opposite direction as he was on the seventh floor. He made up his mind and decided to catch up with him.

"Harry! Harry!" he called.

Harry sighed heavily when he heard his uncle's voice but he decided to stop walking and look around. "What do you want?"

"Harry," Remus said halting in front of him. "There's something I need to tell you, now."

Harry raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Not here, let's go up to my flat alright?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Harry, I promise you it's nothing horrible. In fact I'm hoping you'll be happy with what it is."

Harry looked iffy.

"You don't have a class right now do you?"

"Oh no, it's a free period. In fact, I just had my last class for the day after lunch."

"So you aren't busy?" Remus asked.

"Er, I guess not…" he wanted to take a walk around the chilly grounds by himself but he supposed that could wait.

Together man and boy went up one floor and stepped into Remus' flat. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been in it. He stood standing when Remus closed the door.

"What do you want?" Harry asked a second time.

Remus looked at him. "Why don't we sit down alright?"

"Why?"

"Harry please, do it," Remus said wearily.

Harry glared but sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like some tea Harry?"

"No, just tell me why you called me up here."

Remus took a seat facing Harry. "I spoke with Dumbledore just now."

Harry's frown deepened. "Why?"

"I've been almost brooding on what you have told me when you were bit by that Tree Geffum Harry. Ever since then I really couldn't face the fact that I didn't take in what you said to me to heart. This will sound very lame and everything but I don't want you to be angry with me anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So I have been thinking about what you had said, how you told me I wasn't doing enough to keep your interests where Dumbledore is concerned to heart. So I decided to finally confront the man myself."

"When? Just now?"

"Yes."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"You were right, I didn't do enough to show that I was just as fed up with Dumbledore as you and I apologize," Remus said sincerely.

"But why?" Harry exasperated.

"I was too wound up in what Dumbledore might think I guess you could say. I trusted him that he knew what he was doing and anything I said or did wouldn't change it. Then I realized that it's not up to Dumbledore to plan out your life and well, I told him off for it," Remus said simply.

"You told off Dumbledore?" Harry couldn't help but feel a smile pull at his lips.

"I did," Remus nodded, happy to note a smile was forming at his son's lips.

"But wait, you say he's been planning out my life?" the smile vanished.

"He didn't tell me anything about how or why, and I know it will be useless to find that out right now, but he did tell me in due time he will make sure I know."

Harry's ears were ringing; it all seemed too simple…

"I listened to what you said Harry, and I have something that might cheer you up with me slightly."

"Oh?"

"Dumbledore agreed to tell me what each memory contains that he is showing you, before he shows it to you. I will know if you need to be warned about anything that they might contain."

Harry licked his lips. "Do you know what they are about Remus?"

"I do. Dumbledore told me about that too," Remus nodded once.

There was an odd silence between the two of them for a short while. Harry slowly turned his eyes on his guardian. "So that's it? That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I just hoped that it might clear things up just slightly…" Remus said, sincerely hoping it would.

Harry couldn't help but shrug and cock half a grin. "Yeah, why not?"

Remus was surprised. "You forgive me?"

"I don't know if I 'forgive' you ness-ness- _necessarily_," Harry tripped over the word. Remus chuckled. "Damn, haven't done that in a while. I don't know if I forgive you full circle but I'm happy you paid attention to why I was so pissed off at you in the first place."

Remus nodded. "I don't want you to think I hate you or don't care about you cub, I really didn't feel it was wise to talk to Dumbledore about any of this. I felt he knew what he was doing."

"And now you realize he isn't the one in charge of me."

"I am."

Harry raised a brow.

"Oh- and Sirius, how could I forget?"

"Well he hasn't been doing a whole lot of parenting lately but with Cayden… things seem to be looking up," Harry shrugged. He looked at Remus. The man held out and arm and Harry sighed but allowed it to be wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thanks cub," he said into the boy's hair.

"Yeah yeah," Harry said. "Can't stay too mad at you forever, I need you."

They let go.

"I could do with that tea about now and maybe some biscuits," Harry said.

Remus smiled and after he retrieved the items a few minutes later he asked, "So what have I been missing since you last spoke to me?" holding up his own teacup.

Harry and Hermione were walking to Remus' Hogwarts Flat Saturday, November the sixteenth for he had called them up because Holly stopped by to drop off Cayden because she needed a baby-sitter and he knew Holly would like to see them before she went to work. Hermione was of course excited to see the baby but tried not to let it show too much for Harry's sake. They reached Remus' door moments later and walked in.

"- So sorry again to drop him off like this Remus but I was called for work at the last minute this morning and Sirius already had that meeting with Kingsley all day long, they have really been training him a lot lately- and I can't drop him off with Molly, she's visiting with family and I"- Holly was rushing to him, dropping off things to him.

"Holly, it's alright _again_, I don't mind at all," Remus smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, it's a Saturday, I don't have any meetings with students and I- Harry! Hermione, there you two are," the man said spotting the two teenagers.

"Hey," Harry held up a hand.

"How are you dear?" Holly beamed at him. "And you Hermione?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat and relax but haven't been able to do that since well, I had the baby. Well I'll be off now, they'll need me. Horrible case of Dragon Pox spreading, don't I tell parents to vaccinate their children? Well good-bye everyone!" Holly said breathlessly and gave everyone a kiss before flooing off.

Harry turned to his uncle who was holding his brother. Hermione at once cooed over him.

"Hermione please," Harry said wearily.

"But look at him! Isn't he darling?" she smiled at Cayden.

Harry looked at the baby who was dressed in blue trousers that stuck to his legs and on one leg it was almost pushed up to his knee, he also wore little striped socks and finally a t-shirt with a picture of a lion that really moved about and roared with the words LEO under it. Maybe it was because he was a bloke, or maybe a sixteen-year-old one but he did not know what was so cute in front of him.

"So do you two have any plans for today?" Remus asked the couple as they shared tea and cakes.

"Not really, I helped Harry out with catching up on homework all this week and last week we held the first Quidditch Club and we don't want to do it week-to-week," Hermione said.

"Don't think there is much Ron would like to do with us anyway," Harry said bitterly.

"Oh yes, he has a girlfriend now doesn't he?" Remus smiled.

"If you can call it that," Hermione said biting her lip. "More like a kissing partner."

"Hm?"

"That's all he does with Lavender, kiss her relentlessly, it's almost sick," Hermione answered.

"Well if it's his first girlfriend I don't think it means anything. Any bloke would be happy to have their first kiss with a girl," Remus passed it off.

"But it could mean something, Hermione is my first girlfriend and we've been together for a year," Harry pointed out.

"Because there is something between you two that brought you together, a sort of invisible vibe. Do you think Ron has that with Lavender?" Remus asked.

Harry and Hermione thought.

"Not really, she sort of…" Hermione looked at Harry for help.

"Fell from the sky?" Harry shrugged.

Remus raised a brow.

"She did, she just started to fancy him out of nowhere, him as well. One fine day they liked each other. I don't think love can work like that, there needs to be a bit of history," Harry said.

"Love can work any way it wants to," Remus said wisely.

They hung around his place for another half hour before Remus looked at them interestedly, rubbing his chin.

"Say Harry, if you don't have anything to do today, maybe you'd like to spend the time bonding with Cayden here?" he suggested.

"What?" Harry looked at the baby who was sitting up in the corner of the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm sure Holly would love to hear it if I tell her, you know how she's always trying to force you to spend time with him."

"So you're going to do it instead?"

Remus smirked. "I'm not forcing, I'm suggesting. Take Cayden around the castle for a bit, take him outside for some fresh air, it's nice outside for once."

"You mean- just him and me?" Harry said blankly.

At this point Hermione jumped up. "Ohh Harry yes! It will be so much fun! Won't it Cayden? Won't it?" she beamed at the baby who smiled back at her.

"Well I dunno…"

Hermione was now looking at him, almost pleading. Harry sighed; he had never seen her look at him like this before, it was usually the other way around. He had to give in.

"Fine," he said heavily.

Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank-you Harry! Oh, we get to spend all day with you Cayden! Yes we do!" Hermione picked the baby up and bounced him on her chest, causing him to smile more, and the pacifier that was in his mouth fell out.

Harry was feeling a little uneasy at the thought but knew it would make Holly happy, and more importantly Hermione. He just knew he would be bombarded by girls all day long, fawning over Cayden like Hermione was now. Remus handed over the diaper bag filled with everything they needed and a special baby carrier that went on the front so Cayden could have a clear view of everything in front of him. Hermione of course chose to wear it. Promising to keep the little boy safe and happy the teenagers left the room and went down the hall.

"So, er, guess we're spending the day together," Harry told his brother.

"Why are you so resentful of it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not."

"You are, he's your brother; I don't blame Holly or anyone forcing you to hang out with him."

"He'll be four months in a week Hermione; I doubt he even knows who I am. I'm not too fussed about it for now…"

As soon as they stepped into the common room all the girls around seemed to have spotted Cayden as if they already knew he was coming and hurried over to where Harry and Hermione were at.

"Oh Harry! Who is he?" smiled a second-year.

"Look at his little outfit!" cooed another young girl.

"Really Harry, who is he?"

"Hey, clear up all of you," called a voice and suddenly Ginny appeared. Many of the girls gave her a glare but dispersed, a few stuck around. "Didn't know Holly was bringing him over today," she said.

"Yeah, Sirius and Holly both had work and your mum couldn't watch him so she dropped him off," Harry said.

"That's your godfather's son?" Lavender Brown asked, coming around with her arms around Ron's neck.

"Yeah."

"He's adorable Harry," Parvarti smiled.

"He's not mine," Harry said eyes wide.

"What does 'Leo' mean? Is that his name?" Lavender asked.

"That's his zodiac sign," Hermione pointed out promptly.

It was clear Lavender did not know what a zodiac sign meant so instead she said, "I want to hold him!" letting go of Ron.

Hermione looked at Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Er- maybe later. I'm going to be looking after him for a while."

Lavender pouted a lip but went off with Parvarti to talk in whispers. Ron smirked down at Harry, Hermione and Cayden.

"So are you being paid to baby-sit today?" he asked, poking at Cayden's hand.

"Don't think so but I don't care, I'm not doing it for money."

"Can I hold him?" Ginny smiled, holing out her arms.

"I don't think anyone should be holding him right now but us," Harry said as he picked up the fallen pacifier a second time.

"Oh, why not?" Ginny asked; Harry could tell she was a little fumed over this.

Harry shrugged. "Just don't, you have all day to."

"I've held him before."

"Yeah well, later," Harry said simply.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to the boy's dorm to get away from any other possible student who wanted to fawn over Cayden as well. After showing him off to Dean and Seamus who were in the common room for a few minutes the two boys left, giving the trio time away finally. Hermione took Cayden out of the carrier and placed him on a blanket on Harry's bed.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Dunno..." Harry said.

"We'll think of something, there are plenty of places to visit in the castle. Let's have some quiet time first," Hermione insisted.

The trio looked down on Cayden who was now squealing in happiness as Sabrina sniffed him and rubbed her furry head against his body. The baby's laughter intensified as the cat began to purr and rub at his feet. He began to kick around at this.

"Well he's past the Sabrina test," Harry noted. "Don't reckon Weinki will be too fond, he's probably sulking under by bed like usual."

"So how long are you actually in charge of him?" Ron asked.

"A few hours at least, or more. Remus was really confident in us," Harry said.

"So who's in charge of nappies?" Ron smirked.

Harry's eyes went wide. "That is all Hermione's doing."

"Oh thank-you so much," Hermione said tartly.

For a while the trio sat on Harry's bed, entertaining the baby before deciding to explore a bit of Hogwarts with him. They decided to stop by the hospital wing first to see if Poppy wasn't busy for a hello.

"Are you sure Lavender won't mind?" Hermione asked curiously, as she finished changing Cayden's first nappy.

"Actually she might." Ron thought for a moment. "You know what, you two go ahead, I don't really need to visit Madam Pomfrey in the first place. I have a girlfriend now to keep company anyway." A smile slowly spread on Ron's face. "A girlfriend… I have a girlfriend…" with that he left the room.

"Ready then?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

Hermione secured Cayden in the baby carrier, made sure his pacifier was safely in his month, and then placed his favored stuffed black panther in his hands before nodding. The two of them set off then to the infirmary. Cayden's eyes were wide in wonderment, taking in a lot of what was going on as they walked. He kept smiling, forcing Harry to bend down and retrieve his fallen pacifier several more times, although a few times Harry felt his lips move in a grin after his brother's did- not like he minded. They then ran into a certain tall man dressed in black on the way. Cayden let out a high-pitched squeal causing Snape to turn around. It was the Potter boy and his girlfriend and- an infant?

"Potter, forgive me for saying this but I don't believe you are old enough to have children," he sneered.

"It's Sirius and Holly's," Harry glared.

"Ah, this is the son of the mutt isn't it?"

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets, his right one closed around his wand.

"Tell me, how is your godfather doing Potter? Is he still lost in his fantasy land?"

Harry made to take his wand out but Hermione shoved him along.

"We were just passing Professor, sorry," she said and chided him away. The couple squabbled about what had just happened for a minute before reaching the hospital wing.

Poppy was busy fixing the broken arm of a small first year when she turned around when she heard the double doors open.

"Ah! Potter! Granger! And"- she looked at the baby with confusion for a moment before finishing up the boy's arm and sending him off. She ushered the children to her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

Harry explained to her about Holly dropping off Cayden because she nor Sirius could not take care of him today. Poppy held Cayden for a bit and asked a few things about him then went to ask how things were at home. Harry answered her best he could. Poppy frowned when she felt around Cayden's bottom.

"Feels like his nappy is on the wrong way. Did either of you change it yet?"

"I did- why? Is he wet already?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Oh no, his nappy just feels like it was put on wrong. Here, let me show you how to do it correctly…" Poppy showed them how to put it on right although only Hermione was really paying attention. They stayed for around a half hour before they had to leave because a girl walked in with a large rash on her arm that required a lot of Poppy's focus. Harry and Hermione bade the nurse farewell and went out the door.

They walked for a bit on the floors, Cayden still wide awake and just as happy. Lunch soon crept up and Harry decided to look after Cayden on his bed in the dorm while Hermione and Ron went to take things from the table for their lunch. When they returned Harry was enjoying the company of his cats as well as Cayden.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and kissed Hermione when she entered the bed. "Hope it wasn't any trouble."

"None at all," she said briskly.

"So are we going to have lunch up here or what?" Ron asked.

Hermione's face then lit up. "Ooh! Let's go out and have lunch! Like a picnic! This is the nicest day we've had all month, let's enjoy it. We can eat by the lake. Plus, I don't think Cayden will object to it, and children of all ages need plenty of fresh air."

So it was decided; Ron carried out the basket of food they had collected and Harry took out the baby's bag while Hermione collected the baby himself. They met up with Luna on the way to the lake. She was just as happy to see the baby as any other girl was but did not make an irritating cooing habit out of it. A faint pink rose in her cheeks when she spotted Ron but focused her attention on Cayden.

"I didn't know he was a Leo! Ooh, do you know what this means?" she smiled at the Leo shirt he wore.

"Err…" Harry trailed.

"It means that Cayden is ambitious and courageous and very dominate. He's also a born leader and he's going to grow up to be an honest and sincere and kind, broad-minded, and a very loving and enthusiastic person. Of course with that he will be a little demanding and bossy and maybe dramatic. He might also be a fierce and proud and power-hungry human. Of course all of this is obvious as Leo is a lion so of course he's going to be a brave and courageous ruler. Here"- Luna conjured a marigold out of thin air and stuck it behind Cayden's ear. He smiled.

"Er- thanks," Harry said, not knowing what to say.

Luna had skipped off after this and the trio settled in for their lunch.

"Seems to be enjoying himself today huh?" Ron said, mouth full of sandwich, indicating the baby half-way in their meal.

Cayden was smiling as a butterfly landed on his nose for a moment then on the flower still behind his ear. Harry and Hermione couldn't agree more, he had not cried at all yet and wouldn't stop smiling. They hung around the lake for a bit after their lunch before deciding to go to Hagrid's. This was the best visit of the day for Cayden and it shown. As soon as he was placed in Hagrid's arms he busied himself with the man's great beard ('Ar, jus' like you did when you was this small') Hagrid had chuckled at Harry. Cayden also enjoyed the company of Fang and did not mind at all when the great dog drooled over him. Hermione did not approve of this and waved her wand around the baby cleaning off any traces of drool.

After this the trio retreated back to Harry's bed where Hermione read a few pages from a book and Cayden fell asleep instantly. She smiled and cuddled him the while until Harry saw it was 5:30 PM and time to go back to Remus' flat. So they gathered Cayden and his things and went off. Holly was talking with Remus when the teenagers stepped inside. Holly smiled at the sight of her baby.

"Sorry we didn't come earlier, Cayden was beginning to get a bit cranky," Harry said, handing over the baby to his mother.

"Oh it's fine. Hey there Cayden, hey sweetie. Did you have a fun day today with your big brother? Hm?" she asked, even though he was dozing off again. "Thank-you again so much you three for looking out for him today."

"I didn't do anything. I'm sorry I dumped him on you two," Remus said to Harry and Hermione.

"Oh it's fine, we had a really good time today didn't we?" Hermione beamed at Harry, linking her arm round his.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice."

"What all did you do?" Remus asked as he sipped tea.

"We took him round to see some people. We saw Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, Luna, various other students and staff all around. We also had lunch by the lake then spent some time in the boy's dorm," Harry answered.

"Well no wonder he's tired, that sounds like a very busy day. Well at least he got some fresh air. He doesn't get much back home and Molly doesn't take him out as often as I'd like," Holly sighed. "What's this?" she held up the marigold Luna had given him hours ago.

"Oh, Luna started talking about how he's a Leo then gave him this flower since it's supposed to be a good-luck flower and color for him," Harry shrugged.

"Well how nice of her." Holly then shrunk the diaper bag into her pocket and turned to everyone. "Thanks again you three, I really appreciate it."

"It's perfectly okay Holly," Remus passed off, getting to his feet. "Whenever you need a baby-sitter I'm here."

"So am I!" Hermione chimed in. "And Harry."

Harry looked at her.

"I really had a lot of fun with Cayden today; he's such an adorable sweet happy baby," Hermione said.

Holly smiled. "I think some of his father's happiness is spreading onto him finally."

"First chance you and Sirius want to have the day to yourselves you can count on me or these two to look after Cayden," Remus smiled tiredly.

Holly thanked everyone again before flooing back home. Remus turned to Harry and Hermione again.

"So you two really did enjoy looking out for Cayden today?"

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Well, yeah, it was pretty fun. I mean, he is my brother right? I have to get used to him sometime. Which I already was but well, now I got to know a bit more about him. Spending the day was a good idea I reckon, I got to know Cayden differently," Harry said honestly.

"Well that's good, you should take your time with him, and I know it must be a bit hard to adjust."

"I've adjusted already; I don't care anymore like I did last year. I'm at Hogwarts for most of ten months while he's at home; there isn't really a jealousy factor at all. Plus I'm sixteen," Harry answered for what had to be the hundredth time.

"I know, I'm sorry, I promise I won't bring it up again," Remus said.

Hermione smiled. "I've noticed Cayden seemed really responsive to animals."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well he seemed to really love the affection from Harry's cats and a butterfly during lunch, plus his ears and eyes lit up when he heard various birds in the distance."

Remus smiled then looked at his clock above his mantle ten minutes later. "Now you two better get ready for dinner is up soon."

After a few more minutes of talk Harry and Hermione went down to dinner.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Hope you enjoyed chapter 30. Well I don't really have anything to tell you except please please leave reviews! They mean the world to me. Thanks and see you next week!

Review responses:

Wonderbee31: Hope you're happy that Remus finally figured out what was bothering Harry this time around. (Insert smiley)

Dani: Well I'm sorry if you still feel Harry is acting immature. The most I can say is that I am trying every chapter to make him appear 16. Harry has a right to be angry with Remus since Remus does not understand him the way he wants and is taking the headmaster's side.

ELF: aw, thanks for what you said about Sirius, I knew you'd be happy with him that chapter. Ha, it would be a bit crazy if Sirius told Dumbledore off huh? Luna does _not_ belong to Neville! I even read somewhere that he marries Hannah Abbot and she marries- I don't know who. So they were never meant to be! But I'm not forcing you to read the R/LL bits if you don't want to, as long as you still read my fic I don't really care what bits you skip! I still don't know how I am writing Ron differently to not make him a jerk but as long as you're happy then ok! I did not mention where Remus is vanishing to, you just have to wait and see! Tee hee.

_Love magic and harmony: Rose, February 8__th__, 2009_


	31. A Chill in the Air

**A CHILL IN THE AIR**

It was Sunday night and Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, thinking about-something. The great shadow of Ron loomed over him at that moment.

"What's up mate?" he asked, sitting on the arm rest.

Harry took his hands away from his lips and sat up straight. "Just thinking about something."

"Yeah?"

Harry's eyes looked back and forth for a moment. "About the Half-Blood Prince book."

Ron raised a brow.

"I've been failing Potions so dramatically since I gave up that book. I received a D on my last essay! This new book is no help, the directions are so confusing and there's more science in them than ever before. It's like trying to learn the law of physics or something," Harry grumbled, holding out his new copy of _Advanced-Potion Making._

"So what do you reckon?"

This time Harry looked over his shoulder even longer. "I want that book back Ron."

"Okay…"

"I want to try and get it back."

"How? You already gave the book back to Slughorn. You don't know where he put it," Ron frowned.

"He put it where he first got it, in the student supply cupboard."

"Are you telling me you're going to try and steal it? What about this one?" Ron said a bit loudly, holding up the newer text.

"I've been thinking about it and think I finally know what to do. Tomorrow morning, after Potions I'm going to try and get that book back," Harry said in a furious whisper.

"Harry, how on earth are you going to achieve that? Hermione will kill you!" Ron said wildly.

"I don't care, for once in our relationship I don't care what she thinks, however rude that sounds. This is important Ron, I'm tired of Slughorn coming up to me each lesson expecting something great- he might start to get suspicious if I don't do something worth while any time soon. I'm tired at failing Potions like I have been the past five years. This is finally my chance to show that I can excel at something and it's not cheating," Harry said through gritted teeth. "It's just directions written in a different, more simpler way. I don't care what Hermione says, I'm getting that book back tomorrow."

"Alright, do what you want," Ron said, putting up his hands in defense. "How are you going to do it then?"

Harry thought for a second then answered, "When I get up to get ingredients for tomorrow's potion I'm going to take my copy and switch the covers with the Half-Blood Prince copy. So the new one will now be in the cupboard looking the like old one and visa versa. I have to make sure everyone else has already gotten their things from the cupboard, but I'm going to need your help with this," he said looking into his eye.

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Why?"

"I need to make sure no one sees what I'm doing so when I go and get the things I need you're going with me. You'll stand in front of me as I take out the newer copy and do the switch."

Ron still looked uneasy. "Won't someone hear you casting the spell?"

At this Harry smiled widely. "Nope, I finally mastered how to do nonverbal spells! I spent a long time getting it right but I know how to do it now. Not as effortlessly as Hermione but I can still do it. So, will you help me?"

Ron frowned. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you copy my Potions homework."

Ron scoffed at this. "Mate, we've been doing that for years."

"I know but since Hermione banned it not long ago, and she's been helping only _me_ out each night, well, you know I'll have practically all the right answers. I'll let you copy mine before we go to bed. You can do it by wand light if you don't want to be caught by her," Harry said.

Ron thought then finally sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

Harry sat in nerves the next day during Potions and jumped a little when Slughorn told the class it was time to gather ingredients for their potions. Harry looked as the class went over to the student cupboard to get the things they needed. Hermione looked at Harry impatiently as she stood.

"C'mon, we should get moving right away," she told him.

"You go ahead, I just need to- check something," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Er- I'm sort of a part of this," Ron said, looking at Harry.

Hermione looked at them funny. "Well I'll just gather enough things for the three of us."

"No!" Harry shouted. "Sorry- but, no, don't do that."

"Well why not? If I'm there"-

"We can do it 'Mione, really, you don't need to put such a burden like that on your shoulders. Go ahead, we can do it ourselves," Harry told her simply.

She looked at them, obviously suspicious but went to get her things; especially gathering three sets of ingredients was not a burden at all. Nonetheless she went off to gather enough for herself. Once she and the others returned, Harry looked at Ron and they went to get their ingredients.

"Hurry up boys!" Slughorn called, spotting the last two students.

Harry looked at Ron who nodded and blocked him from view. Harry took out his wand and new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ from his pocket after spotting the Half-Blood Prince copy at the far end of a shelf, said in his mind '_Diffindo_!' waved his wand and the cover fell off. He switched them then bonded them back up before pocketing his wand and the now disguised copy of the Half-Blood Prince book back in his robe, gathered his ingredients and hurried back to his seat. Harry and Ron shared a look and when they felt like all was good they began the day's assignment. Harry concealed his book more than ever this time in case Hermione's eyes spotted it was written in. Sure enough, just before class ended she saw a list of something written in the margin of a page and her eyes went wide.

"Harry!" she hissed at him.

Harry chose this time to shut his book and stuff it into his bag. The bell then rang and class was dismissed. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the class, not wanting to admit he wanted nothing more than to get away from his girlfriend. He was many feet ahead of her but Hermione walked quickly to catch up and before he knew it her hand caught his shoulder and pinned him against a wall.

"What the hell?" Harry glared at her.

"Harry no way! You didn't! You really really didn't!" she said looking wild.

"Leave the poor man alone," Ron said coming forward.

"Didn't do what?" Harry asked her.

"You know what Harry James Potter Lupin Black! I saw it and you know I saw it!" she said furiously.

"Saw what?"

"That damn book that's what! I saw something scribbled in your potion book!"

"I did it last night," Harry passed off.

"I also saw a great tear on the opposite page!" Hermione said, still holding him back.

Harry made a move to break free but she held up her wand to him. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Hermione, relax, it was nothing."

She didn't lower her wand.

"Like you're really going to curse me in the middle of the hall?" he passed her wand hand away and began to walk away.

"I'm not finished with you Potter!" she cried.

Harry growled and turned to face her. "What? What do you want me to say? So I stole the book back, so what? Hermione, I need that book, you don't understand. This Prince bloke has been helping me out in ways you wouldn't believe!"

"It's not just that you're using this old book vandalized by who-knows-what but you also stole it!" Hermione shrilled.

Ron just stood back in wonderment, eyes wide. His two best friends never argued.

"I had to okay?" he yelled back.

"If you want to pass the subject so much then ask me! Or Remus! Or Holly! Or Madam Pomfrey! Or anyone! We'd all happily help you. But instead you take instructions from an obvious mystery person. What was all those hours spent in the common room or library studying for if you aren't going to use it?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"You're making this into a much bigger deal than it actually is Hermione. It's just a book. Do you not want me to succeed?" Harry glared.

"Don't give me that! Of course I want you to succeed!"

"Then why can't you be happy for once your boyfriend is getting a better mark in a subject than you are?"

Hermione gasped, then glared at him and marched off out of sight. Ron took a tentative step towards Harry.

"Mate, what was all that about?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "Dunno. It's not my fault I want that book back. I can't fail Potions after getting such a great head start in it this year. She'll understand soon enough…"

But Hermione didn't. As the week pursued on Harry was having enough to think about as it was; students here and there were being taken out by either their parents or told by the Head of House that a family member of their had been found dead, or injured or arrested, all in the midst of dark activity. The night of November the 24th Harry had a hard time falling sleep. His nightmares with Vernon had been subsiding lately but on this night he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he drifted off he woke with flashes of light passing in his eyes and the sound of screams. He awoke that Monday morning with a pounding headache and his scar stinging. He tried to calm himself down when he woke by his alarm and tried to clear his mind. Whatever had happened it couldn't be a good sign; his scar paining him was never a good omen. Dreading the rest of the day, Harry dressed and went down to breakfast, hoping to catch up with Remus later that day.

Harry's fears were confirmed when he walked into the Great Hall. Whispers and sound was drowning the place more than usual. He made his way over across from Hermione like he had been (even though she still wasn't talking to him) and pulled up a bowl of porridge.

He hadn't even taken a bite when Hermione cried out, "Harry! Look at this!" and shoved the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet in front of his nose.

Harry looked at the cover and his eyes went wide. "No way!"

The cover read: MASSIVE ATTACK AT ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES!

Below that another headline read: Death Eaters Show No Guilt at the Scene of Attack.

This was captioned with a picture of people, both wizard and muggle screaming and running away from the disguised department store that held Britain's wizard hospital.

"What-?" Harry gasped.

"Read it!" Hermione hissed.

Harry traveled his eyes to the paper and read:

_All was relatively calm in the early morning of November the twenty-fifth at St. Mungo's when suddenly a person ran into the reception area crying out that he had seen a few Death Eaters patrolling the area down the street. 'No one believed him for nothing happened for fifteen long minutes,' claims an older woman who was in for a bad head cold (she asked us not to disclose her name). Suddenly at 3:30 AM the doors of the building were blown off and several men in dark robes entered. They were without a doubt Death Eaters, out for cold blood. From many witnesses at the time, we can go on saying that the Death Eaters began to attack mercilessly and soon several areas were on fire and several others were either injured or already dead. We do not yet have the full details of what exactly went down at the hospital but so far we can say that the ground floor is almost completely destroyed and several other areas of the hospital are in dire need of repair. The Death Eaters traveled through every floor and inside every room. 'It looked as if they were searching for someone,' claims 45-year-old Ferdinand Jeebs who had just been discharged that early morning. We have several reports from other witnesses of the attack claming the same thing. 'One of the largest of the Death Eaters was shouting something but I couldn't make it out,' said a startled Marie Qulerheart, Healer-in-Charge of the Gray Mellen Ward on floor two. Exactly who or what the Death Eaters were looking for remains to be seen. We will have more reports as this story persists._

Harry looked over at Hermione, confused and a little unsettled.

"Do you know what they could have been looking for?" Hermione asked Harry in the calmest voice she had used on him since she stormed out last week.

"I dunno. Listen, I have to tell you something, later though," he whispered.

She nodded, took back the copy and ate her bacon and eggs silently. The day went by rather quickly and after the last lesson Harry pulled Hermione aside to tell her what he had seen in his dreams last night. She was shocked of course to say the least.

"But that doesn't mean it's related to you does it?" Hermione asked him fearfully.

"I think it does," Harry said wearily. "Everything about this war has to do with me."

Hermione bit her lip. "Have you told Remus yet?"

"No but I'm planning to catch up with him later."

"Well until then…"

"Yeah, well, see you…" Harry turned to leave but Hermione called him back.

"Harry wait!" she hurried to him. "Harry, I just have to say, I'm sorry about- about everything last week," she said breathlessly.

"Oh?" he raised a brow.

"Yes. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"You had your reasons."

"I know but that doesn't make me feel good about it. I'm still highly upset you took back that damn book, especially during class and lying about it," she looked at him intently.

"I need it Hermione, I've told you before. It's not cheating, it's just alternate directions," Harry said almost impatiently.

"But the book"-

"Books don't always have to be right."

She looked at him shocked.

"They don't. Books and stories are rewritten all the time, fitting with the current times and world and people and such. Especially ones that have been around forever like Romeo and Juliet or- or the bible even," Harry said, trying to pull at straws.

She raised a brow at him this time. "I honestly don't think that Harry."

"Well I do. I know I've read something like that online not that long ago."

"Well those are stories, this is a school text. It has to be right always, what's the point of having it if it's been rewritten? What are the actual directions then?" she challenged him, arms crossed.

"I don't know, look, I'm just trying to get you to relax a bit when it comes to books and things. I don't want you to be angry at me that I have this helpful book because I am not giving it up," Harry said clearly. "So either you accept that I have this book and we go back the way we were or not."

Hermione sighed and looked down. "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"I just gave you one," Harry inclined his head.

"Well you obviously want us back the way we were don't you?" she snapped.

"Yes."

She huffed, arms firmly crossed, glaring. "Fine," she said shortly. "I'll pretend the book doesn't exist. Happy?"

"The only thing that will make me happy is this…" he pressed his lips on hers. "C'mon 'Mione, lighten up for me, please?"

She licked her lips. "I'll try."

"Thanks. Well I'm going to wait by Remus' flat; he has an appointment with a student now. Bye."

Hermione waved a hand in farewell and went her separate way too.

Harry was standing there waiting by Remus' door for the close part of an hour now and his uncle still had not shown up. Frowning Harry turned to the door and for the tenth time knocked on it but to no answer. Frustrated Harry was almost tempted to break down the door to at least wait for him inside his flat. Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, he'll understand, it's not like I'm barging into anything private…" Harry pulled out his wand, waved it at the door and said, "_Alohamora_." It clicked open and he snuck inside. The lantern by the kitchen was surprisingly lit. "Remus? You home?" Harry called but received no reply. Harry then saw a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up to read:

_Harry, _

_So sorry that I missed you today. The whole Order is holding an emergency meeting, I'm sure you understand why. I don't know when I'll be back but we will go over anything you'd like when I do return. I didn't want to interrupt you in class today to tell you I won't be around. See you tonight hopefully,_

_Remus._

Harry sighed but took the note and left the room. When everyone was climbing into bed Harry suck out of the common room, threw his invisibility cloak over him and went off to his uncle's. Remus was not surprised to see Harry show up at this time.

"I knew you would come no matter how late," Remus said tiredly and let his son in. "Since you do have lessons tomorrow I want to make this quick, is there anything at all you want to know about what happened?"

"Depends on how much you're allowed to say," Harry said fairly.

"Well Dumbledore did say I can tell you all that I want to and what I feel you should know," Remus said with a strained smile.

"Oh really?"

"Really. It's my decision now not his."

"Alright, what do _you_ want to tell me then? Oh wait, before you do, I have to tell you something. The night before it happened, on the twenty-fourth I had troubles sleeping. I was tossing and turning the whole time and woke up several times to the sounds of screams and fire, but there wasn't any," Harry said.

Remus listened intently. "Are you telling me you had a vision?"

"Must have been, my scar stung a bit after."

Remus bit his lip but didn't rise to the alarm. "Well, I'll keep that in mind then cub. I'm not going to say I'm surprised though."

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm going to get down to business then. As you know we had a meeting at Headquarters all day today. I'm sure you knew that as you had a substitute for Snape and McGonagall today. We spent a good part of the day trying to figure out what exactly happened at St. Mungo's and why," Remus stated.

"And do you know why?"

"We have an idea, and it's a pretty solid one. I guarantee it will make headlines soon enough because there has to be one witness who knew what was happening and what the Death Eaters were shouting. Everyone is of course too afraid to come forward right now. Nobody has ever tried to attack the hospital before; it was usually the safe house for everyone."

"What do you think happened then?" Harry asked.

Remus rubbed his tired eyes. "We think the Death Eaters were searching for Holly."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "But they already held her prisoner months ago and it did nothing."

"I know, but someone knows she works at St. Mungo's and has been working late hours several times since she went back so they arrived at three in the morning hoping to find her still there. Frustrated they couldn't find her they of course began to attack the whole building. Obviously finding Holly will be a great reward to the Death Eaters, she can obviously spill important information not only on our house but on you and everyone else at well."

Harry licked his dry lips. "So what now?"

"The Death Eaters have decided to take up camp there it seemed. Mad-Eye Moody took a look at the hospital earlier this afternoon and saw that there were two Death Eaters at the entrance of the place, obvious look-outs. However, we strongly believe that they will not attack Holly as soon as they see her. They want to keep a low profile and watch from behind and keep an eye on her to reel in secret information that way. They will watch her carefully every time she goes in and out of the hospital until they decide they have all they need before striking again."

"So what? Will she be able to go back to work then?" Harry asked.

"She has no choice but to. We're going to talk about that more tomorrow but she will return very soon. We know from Snape that the Death Eaters will not attack her. It's also highly possible that a Death Eater will be in charge of what goes in the hospital for a while now."

"Well can't the Aurors do something about it?" Harry said fiercely.

"There are already many looking after Hogwarts and I don't think a lot of them want to start another attack at St. Mungo's. We just have to keep an eye out for what happens. Do you know what this means though?" Remus said in a different tone.

"What?"

"You can no longer- for now anyway, go to St. Mungo's for any reason. For any check-up or appointment at all, it will be riskier than ever before."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. I mean, the only monthly doctor appointment I have is for my braces and the Granger's surgery is already well protected," Harry said.

Remus nodded.

"So Holly has no choice but to be spied on my Death Eaters at work now?"

"For now, yes. More will be talked about in the next week, but that's what we got for now. I think it's time for bed then Har."

Harry nodded. "Thanks then. You will tell me more though won't you?"

Remus nodded. "Without a doubt."

And Harry left the room.

It was only two days after the attack that the Death Eaters spotted Holly at work. Trusting Snape's word that they would not attack, (although two Aurors had been asked to look out just in case) Holly was able to go back to work. She found out not even an hour in her shift from Death Eater Avery that all healers were now no longer allowed to take anything back home with them. He made it perfectly clear as he announced it to all healers working in the children's ward. This did not bode well with any of them for they were always able to take home potions and antidotes to their families without any trouble so they didn't have to bring them in the hospital all the time. Holly hoped that Cayden, Harry, Sirius or Remus would not fall ill or become injured anytime the Death Eaters were still around, especially Harry. she knew he would be safe at Hogwarts for Madam Pomfrey was there but now that he couldn't step foot into the wizard hospital, well, she sincerely hoped he didn't catch anything that needed more advanced care.

The weeks leading to the Christmas holidays passed by in a cold bitter state. There was never any sunshine creeping into the castle and as a result to the chilly weather many students had fallen ill, thankfully Harry was not one of them, nor were any of his friends who might pass on their illness. On December 11th, Harry gave his kitten Sabrina a new collar and treats for her first birthday, feeling a little surprised still at how much she had grown since February. The days winding down to Slughorn's Christmas party was a little chaotic for Harry, who had to dodge many giggly girls who were all intending that he would take them to the party.

"I already have a girlfriend so for the last time no!" he finally lost it at a third-year, but felt bad after when he heard her hurry away crying.

"Nice," Ron smirked when he saw what Harry had done.

"I'm getting sick of it, being asked if I want to go to the party with them. I mean does no one know I've had a girlfriend for the past year and a half?" Harry said frustrated.

"So, have any special plans for the night?" Ron asked Harry. They were in the common room now, eager to warm themselves in front of the roaring fire.

"Not really, it's not that big of a deal as Christmas. Now that's what I want to make special for Hermione," Harry smiled, happy to feel the warmth spreading in his palms again.

"So why are you going if you don't care?"

"I do care, and I want to go. It's a party, even if it's hosted by Slughorn it's still a party. Sort of like the Yule Ball but this time I'm actually going to enjoy myself with the girl I take."

Ron shrugged.

"Are you going?"

"No," he spat.

"Right."

"No one cares about me thought do they? I can't go with a girl who's already been invited, blokes ask the girls out, not the other way around. Plus, what would I do about Lavender? She won't want me spending the night with another girl."

"Just invite her to the party yourself if you so badly want to go." Harry was getting very irksome at this Ron-not-going-to-the-party bit.

"Naw, it won't mean anything. Too late now, it's tomorrow."

Harry shrugged. After he was warm enough he went up into the dorm to read for a bit. He saw Dean up there as well.

"Hey mate, getting ready for the big party tomorrow night?" Dean beamed.

"I'm already ready," Harry smiled back.

"Are you?"

Harry nodded. "My healer picked up robes for me that I asked her to get for the party and owled them to me a few days ago. Plus I already have my dress shoes and such in my trunk so I'm ready. You? Are you taking anyone?"

"Yeah, Paige Anderson."

"Who?"

"I know, nobody knows her. She's that other Gryffindor in our year. She came her after Sally-Anne Perks went to a wizard school in America because her family had to move in second year."

Harry thought. "I don't pay much attention to people I don't know so I can't recall who Paige Anderson is."

"She's that one blonde who sits in the back of each class. I ran into her in the library last week and felt a little bad for her so I asked her out. To the party only," Dean added. "I don't know if I really want to date her just yet."

"So you're ready then too?"

"Yeah, check these out…" Dean took out robes that were lying on his bed.

Harry's eyes went wide. "You prat- that's what I'm wearing!"

"No kidding!"

Harry took out the same set of robes from his trunk. Dean looked amused.

"Aren't we going to look stupid wearing the same exact robes to the same exact party? I thought only girls did that," Harry said looking almost puzzled.

"Well they do it voluntarily; blokes don't go around doing it though. Hey, I didn't even know you were going to wear them. I don't think it will matter too much, I'm practically a whole foot taller than you anyway so no one will notice," Dean smirked.

Harry pushed him roughly. "I wouldn't say that again if I were you, I do know a few spells that won't be as funny," he said twirling his wand in his fingers. He was thinking of the ones that were written in various places in the Prince's book but hadn't used any yet for fear of what Remus and Hermione might say.

Dean looked at him but decided not to joke around anymore.

The next day many students were in a buzz as they gathered to get ready for Slughorn's party- at least, the ones who were invited. Ron looked a little moody as usual when he saw his friends getting ready. Harry wasn't feeling sorry for him anymore, he has his chance to take Lavender but he decided not to so Harry did not want to hear anymore irritated sounds from Ron. Harry had seen little of Hermione the whole day, she claimed she did not want him to see how she looked until the night came and she wanted to work extra hard at making sure her hair would cooperate.

It was now close to eight and Harry was making sure he looked alright in the bathroom mirror one last time. He spent some time trying to make his hair look less messy (which of course was useless as usual), made sure he smelled nice, his face was flawless except for the stray pimple here and there that came with being sixteen, and made sure his now red and green patterned braces were in tact and not a single crumb was stuck in them. Satisfied finally with his face, Harry left the room. He was now waiting at the bottom of the stairs on the seventh floor for Hermione. He checked the watch Emma had given him for Christmas last year on his wrist a few times. Finally after a few more minutes his eyes lit up at what he saw at the head of the staircase.

Hermione was dressed in a beautiful pink gown with thin straps that wrapped around her neck, exposing a chest he had not paid much attention to in the past, where a golden necklace was draped around. She also wore simple but dazzling gold shoes with small heals and her hair was twisted in a similar fashion as it was for the Yule Ball but this time she held it up with more sparkly pins than she did the other time. She smiled nervously at Harry as she went down the steps.

"Wow, you look- wow," Harry said, eyes wide as he took her hand.

"Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself," Hermione beamed.

Harry was dressed in a handsome set of deep blue robes with a high collar and simple but nice buttoned white shirt and polished black dress shoes.

"For you my love," Harry smiled and placed a red rose behind her ear.

She turned pink and kissed him. "Thank-you Harry."

"Shall we get going then?" Harry asked, holding out his arm in a very formal way. She smiled wider and took it and he led her to Slughorn's office where the party was being held.

"Hey Harry!" Dean called when they met up at the party. He was arm in arm with a fairly pretty blonde girl Harry didn't recognize.

"He looks to be wearing the same thing you are," Hermione noticed.

"It was my idea first," Harry growled and led her into the room.

They were hit with a blast of laughter, talk and music. The room was draped in emerald, crimson and gold and looked to be vaster than any other office Harry had been into yet. There were various creatures here and there in the room besides the witch or wizard, several warlocks were in deep conversation in a language Harry had never heard and house-elves were hurrying around bearing trays of snacks and drinks. Harry looked over to where the music was being played; on a stage over to the left a six-member band were sticking up pretty neat rock beats and other mystical sounds and were currently singing a song about a poisoned princess who had been saved by a prince. Harry was already bobbing his head to the beat.

"Like them do you?" a very familiar voice said over his shoulder.

Harry jumped when he saw Fred leaning over him.

"Fred! George!" Hermione cried.

The twins appeared in front of them, holding up champagne glasses and wearing what looked to be rich green robes.

"Got an invitation from Sluggy weeks ago," George said; he had to talk louder than normal for all the noise around them. "Apparently Slughorn had seen the success of our first weeks at the joke shop and was interested and invited us over for a Christmas party. Couldn't say no, we already made more than enough money last week to buy gifts so we closed up a day early for the holidays."

"So joke shop going strong then?" Harry smiled.

"You bet, tricky trying to stock up on certain items at times but we're managing. Ron around?"

"Naw, didn't want to take his girlfriend for whatever reasons."

"He's going to have to learn how to treat ladies sometimes," Fred said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Say, who's the band anyway?" Harry asked, nodding over to them.

"A new one from Wales called The Magic Toadstools. Apparently Slughorn knows the lead singer so was able to scramble them up. Well you two have a pleasant evening then," Fred winked.

"See you Christmas then right?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course. It's at the Vesser's isn't it?" George asked.

"Yeah," Harry said wearily. "They have the biggest house so it was decided it would be the best spot. It's going to be real chaotic that's for sure."

"Chaos is our middle name! Looking forward then! See you in a few days!" the twins said at the same time and went off with two young females in the corner.

Harry didn't have much time to enjoy Hermione at that moment for Slughorn had dragged him over to meet what seemed like fifty people, all different and mildly interesting.

"- and of course if you ever decide to take your potion-making talents to new heights in the future my good friend Mardel will be only too happy to help!" Slughorn said happily, indicating a beaming thin man next to him.

"I dunno"- Harry said but his words were drowned out by Slughorn's.

"Of course no one can deny your talents on the Quidditch field either my dear boy! Such swift movements- can't recall the last time I had seen such a natural Seeker!" he went on.

"What team do you support Mr. Potter?" smiled another man with an American accent near Slughorn's 'posse' of important people.

"Er- the Kenmare Kestrels," Harry answered.

"Ohh! Rotten luck, it is hard to get into the Irish Side at times. I was going to see if you might be interested in doing some light training with me over the summer holiday; I am the owner of the brand-new team in New York, the Manhattan Broom Warriors."

"Sorry but I have no interest flying to America to train," Harry said honestly.

"Well you can take your lovely lady of course. That is the main reason some men are hesitate at first," the man said looking at Hermione.

"Really, it's okay, er- I have to go"- and Harry led Hermione far away from the adults. "Sorry about that," he told her.

"Not surprised. You can't help being who you are unfortunately."

"I'm sure you'd like to do something a bit more fun huh?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Almost as if on queue the band, the Magical Toadstools ended their last song and the singer took hold of the microphone. "How are you all doin' tonight?" he called, to many cheers and shouts. "Well it wouldnnit be Christmas without this nice lil' number. Wrote it up on'y last night. Called Mistletoe Magic. Blokes, grab yer girls then!" he smiled.

Harry looked at Hermione as the music started up again. "Would you like this dance Miss Granger?"

"It would be an honor Mr. Black," she winked, causing Harry to glare for a moment before taking her to the center of the dance floor.

Harry and Hermione were now dancing to their third song together when Harry's head traveled over and spotted a tall man dressed in black with a sheet of oily black hair. Why Snape would join in a Christmas party was beyond Harry's guess. He had just spun Hermione around when something else caught his eye. Filch was dragging in Draco Malfoy by the scruff of his neck and speaking to Slughorn. Harry frowned.

"Wonder what he's doing here," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Hmm, I don't know," Hermione said, also looking, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Harry noticed Snape glaring at Draco now. Slughorn was now having an argument with Filch. It looked as if he had won for Filch strutted out of the room again, angrier than he had been when he walked in. Draco now looked uneasy with Snape right by him.

"Harry, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" Hermione's voice said.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no thanks," Harry said distracted, seeing Snape and Draco leave the room. He had a feeling he was going to talk to him about something…He then caught Hermione's arm before she left. "I have to um- go in the bathroom for a bit. Er- don't worry if I'm in there too long."

Hermione raised a brow. "Why would I want to know why you are in the bathroom a long time?"

"Um, I er- I think I have something stuck in my braces so er- could be a while to fish it out, bye"-

However Hermione caught Harry's arm this time. "I hope you aren't off to sneak on Snape and Draco."

"I'm not, I honestly think I have something in my teeth," Harry said sounding sincere.

Hermione still looked suspicious but went off. Once he was sure she was out of sight Harry left the room in a jiffy, pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket and tried to find Snape and Draco. His footsteps were softened immensely from the noise at the party. Harry pressed his ear door after door; trying to hear anything inside when finally, at the end of the corridor he heard voices in the last classroom. Licking his lips and trying to even out his breath Harry began to listen.

"-I thought you were to be more careful Draco," Snape was saying.

"And I was! I didn't do it okay? It happened long ago," Draco said impatiently.

"You will be expelled if you are caught," Snape went on.

"So what? Is that really the worse that can happen?"

"People may suspect you, you know."

"They don't know anything and neither do you! Stop butting into my business!"

"It is for your own good," Snape spat. "You cannot afford to make mistakes- not now! What you did was a foolish stupid thing! Sooner or later people will know the truth!"

"I didn't do anything for the last time! That Bell girl was attacked long ago, nobody even cares anymore. I didn't do anything," Draco emphasized the last word.

"If you were so innocent I wouldn't be so suspicious of you," Snape said fairly.

"It's none of your business, stop pretending to care alright? I know what you're up to, don't act like I don't. I'm not an idiot. I can stop you from doing it," Draco said.

There was a pause now. Harry pressed his ear harder to the door in case he missed something.

"Ahh, it appeared dear Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency hasn't she? Very smart I must say, but I doubt you will be able to use it to the fullest extent. I do not want to gloat Draco but I am much older and wiser than you. Tell me then, what are you trying to hide from me? From your master?" Snape said clearly.

"Nothing. I don't have any secrets, especially any concerning you."

"But you have been avoiding me all term so far Draco and I want to know why. I have asked you many times now to come to my office yet you have done no such thing. I am only trying to help Draco, I promised your mother I would. Let me help you."

"For the last time no! You know nothing of what I'm doing!"

"I made a promise to your mother that I would help!" Snape said fiercely again. "I made the Unbreakable Vow!"

At this Harry frowned. What was the Unbreakable Vow?

"Well you're going to have to break it then because I don't need your help. Your protection, your assistance, nothing. It's my job and I have to do it and I can make it work. I will make it work. I've just hit a few snags along the way that's all," Draco said pointedly.

Snape paused again. "What is your plan then?"

"It's none of your business."

"If you have any worries or troubles I can assist you-"

"I already have all the help I need thank-you very much! I'm not alone!"

"You were tonight, and for very stupid reasons. How could you walk around the corridors without backup or anything of the sort? These are simple mistakes many brush aside, foolish mistakes might I add."

"I would have had Crabbe and Goyle if you hadn't put them in dentition!"

"I had my reasons for it. It is very important for any student to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts and I for one"-

"-Oh who cares about that stuff anyway? Defense Against the Dark Arts? It's just a joke right? It can't teach anyone any new useful information."

"A joke? Draco, you are not in the right mind set! Defense Against the Dark Arts is everything but a joke! It is highly important and will insure survival when there usually is not! Where do you think I would have been all these years if I hadn't know how to act or protect myself? Listen to me!" Snape spat. "It is a very foolish thing to walk around as if you're invisible; you need to know how to act! And it can't be relied on by Crabbe and Goyle all the time on backing you up"-

"I don't need them; I have other people helping me out too. Better people."

"I doubt any of these people know what I know or can help you the way I can"-

"For the last time I don't need your help! I know what I'm doing and it _is_ going to work! You just want to seem like a big man don't you? You haven't done enough to stand out huh?"

"Draco that is preposterous and you know it is not true. I know how you must feel about your father's imprisonment but that is no reason to"-

At this Draco's footsteps came closer to the door and it burst open and he marched off down the corridor and out of sight. Harry was already breathing hard for he had almost just been hit in the face with the door. A moment later Snape came striding out of the door. It was hard to tell what his expression was, although Harry was stunned a bit to see the man return back to Slughorn's office for the party. Harry remained where he was, trying to calm down. He knew it was not safe to throw off the cloak right yet. He had no idea what that conversation was about just yet but he was eager to tell someone about it, but who? He quickly shook his head from what he had heard. He had a party to get back to and more important, a girlfriend. He hurried back to the office as well and went to search for Hermione, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could when he found her.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHHRHHHRHHRHHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well that came out fairly soon correct? I hope you liked it. Christmas in next chapter! YES! Who is as excited about it as I am? Christmas in any Harry Potter book or fic is always exciting to read. So I hope you all have a very wonderful fun happy Valentine's Day, and as my gift you my readers, a new chapter, who'd have guessed? Come back for more and keep the reviews coming, I appreciate every one of them!

Review replies:

JWOHPfan: Why thank-you very much. I do try to make Harry as teenager-ish as I can and it's nice to know someone agrees because I am so sick of comments saying he's too immature. At least I try.

Readerforlife: Thanks, that one word means a lot.

Kaylee-jane-potter: Remus will confront Dumbledore again, so he hasn't had the last word as to Harry's future yet. But this is what it was for now. He was just desperate to get something out of the old man to get Harry to talk to him again. But I do love the idea of threatening to take Harry out of school. Ha, I should just ask you for opinions on things, you really do have a lot of great suggestions and I always know what you mean.

Rosaline_Hale: I am so happy to know you love me fic. HHR is better than anything though in any story lol. I had to bring Remus back to school, Harry needs him there. I got was too used to it in the last story to _not_ have him back for some reason. Happy to know you are 'hooked'!

Thornlady: Thanks! I _do_ try to make Harry act like he does in the book. No one has told me he's too mature in my fic yet so thanks.

Fibinaci: Pretty much the same thing I said to Kaylee-jane-potter, this isn't the last time Remus will confront Dumbledore. He was more desperate than anything else.

ELF: I know, I know, Ron doesn't know Luna likes him yet. I was just pulling at straws almost as to what Luna should say. We never got to see the relationship side to her in the books so I have no idea how she would react or what she'd say if she saw the boy she liked with another girl. Don't worry, you made sense I guess. But don't read it then if you don't like it!

I dunno, I can sort of see Hermione saying shag…

Yes, Remus does rock huh? And for a 3rd time it won't be the last time get confronts DD. The chap wasn't that long, as long as it usually is. Next chapter will be longer no doubt but it's Christmas so I don't mind.

Oh please, Neville and Luna did not marry and weren't meant to be so get over it lol. Just like you Herons say about HHR shippers! lol

_Extra love, magic and harmony: Rose, February 14__th__, 2009 _


	32. A Potter, Lupin, Black, Delhmar, Weasley

**A POTTER, LUPIN, BLACK, DELMHAR, WEASLEY, VESSER, POMFREY KIND OF CHRISTMAS**

Saturday December the 21st the students at Hogwarts went off to do their Christmas shopping. Although shops were closed here and there Harry was able to buy all he wanted for his friends and family. He even took in pride more so this year the shopping for he had an extra person to shop for- his baby brother. That night Harry made sure he had his trunk packed and was ready than ever to go back home for three weeks. As much as he loved being at school he could never say no to weeks of relaxation and several things not to worry about.

The next day students were all boarding up on the Hogwarts Express back home. Harry wanted to just floo home like he usually did whenever he needed his braces tightened but Remus insisted half the excitement of the winter holiday was the preparation and ride back home. He was going to go home for three weeks with his family, Hermione was also going to be with hers and so was Ron. It seemed nice to think of such normal things happening in such uncertain times. Harry was dozing off in his seat on the train when he felt someone shake his shoulder. Hermione was beaming at him.

"The train is slowing down! We'll be home soon!" she said.

Grinning Harry went to put away his book and cats in their baskets (much to Weinki's displeasure) and made sure he was bundled up. Before he knew it the train had come to a complete stop and he was looking out onto the famous Platform 9 ¾. He scrambled out and met up with Holly, Sirius, Cayden, the Grangers and the Weasleys. Everyone happily greeted one another as usual.

"It's so late, are you sure it's okay to bring him?" Harry asked Holly, indicating a baby who was wrapped in a thick blanket over her chest.

"I am his mother and healer Harry," Holly smiled.

"Right how could I forget?"

"How are you kiddo?" Sirius cried and hugged his godson.

"Sirius, you see me every month!"

"Oh Harry dear! You are looking much healthier than ever!" Molly Weasley said joyously as she kissed his cheek.

"She isn't lying dear; I can't remember the last time you looked like this. It isn't fair my husband gets to see you every month but I don't," Emma was saying.

"Been looking after my daughter alright?" Daniel winked at Harry as he slung an arm over him.

"Of course," Harry said causing Hermione turn pink.

"See? Told you it's better to take the long train ride home than just floo there," Remus smirked at Harry.

It took a while for everyone to stop greeting each other so enthusiastically. Finally before everyone was to head off Molly asked, "So we're going to throw our Christmas celebration at the Vesser house?"

Remus nodded. "We talked it over with everyone and figured it would be best as they have the largest house."

"So tell me exactly how we're going to do Christmas, I keep getting confused," Sirius asked his friend, arms crossed.

"For the tenth time, we are all going to go celebrate Christmas at the Vesser's, Julie Vesser was Lily's best friend and we have been keeping in contact more than ever since last year. Everyone will arrive at the house around 8 AM where we will all have a grand breakfast and open our presents for each other. All of our families will be there including Tonks and Poppy. We will stay the whole day at the Vessers pretty much then as the day goes by whoever wants to stay for the Christmas dinner will certainly be able to. After lunch is when we can all go back home if we have other arrangements with friends and family as well. We all know that Molly, Julie and Harry here will take care of all the cooking and baking of course. I think that's it," Remus finished.

"And we will open all our personal gifts when we go back home, correct Remus?" Daniel asked the werewolf.

Remus nodded. Satisfied with their Christmas plans everyone began to disperse, of course the Blacks and Grangers were left together for Harry and Hermione had to make their good-bye last longest. Daniel was of course smiling the whole time, amused at the lovebirds, as was Sirius. Cayden then hiccupped and began to fuss. Holly sighed.

"Really you two, you'll see each other again in a few days. We should really get home; it's already almost 10:30. Have you had dinner yet?" Holly asked Harry.

Harry was grinning at Hermione. "Just some bread, I didn't want to make a mess on the train trying to eat soup and that's all they had that I was allowed to eat."

"Well we have leftover pasta at home, we should go, Cayden's getting restless," Holly said looking impatient.

"Are you sure you guys don't have any plans then on Christmas?" Sirius asked Daniel and Emma.

"Oh no, when we heard about this grand Christmas get-together at the Vessers we wanted to attend," Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I already had plans to celebrate with my brother Lee on Christmas Eve and Emma's family are off doing their own thing. We can't wait to be in a house of wizards," Daniel said, arm around his wife.

"But even after we open gifts and eat at the house, you sure you don't want to go back home?" Sirius asked.

"Really, we'd love to attend. Besides, I don't think we can keep these two away from each other on Christmas," Daniel smirked at his daughter and 'son-in-law'.

"Daddy!" Hermione said embarrassed although she and Harry giggled.

"You'll be spending all day with us though," Sirius went on.

The plan was that the Grangers would go to the Black/Potter/Lupin/Delmhar house after the Vesser's for the rest of the day.

"He wants you to come, don't listen to him," Remus told the two.

Harry and Hermione finally let go of each other- promising they would keep in touch by e-mail until Christmas and they were finally off home. Harry sighed as Cayden did not quiet down the whole ride there. Sirius who was in the back seat with his two sons smiled at his oldest.

"Gotta get used to his crying again I'm afraid," he noted.

"Can't wait," Harry said sarcastically.

They finally drove up to the icy driveway of #31 Owl Post Lane and as soon as Harry stepped into the warm house he smiled- he was home. After a quick meal of left-over spaghetti Harry fell fast asleep in his bed. The next day Holly awoke Harry with a surprising announcement, they were going to have a professional photo of him, Cayden, Sirius, Remus and herself taken for Christmas cards to their friends and family. Although Harry felt it was a little rushed and maybe something that should be done next year or when and if Sirius and Holly ever married, he had no choice but to follow along. Before they were to drive to this professional photographer Remus pulled Harry aside.

"I know you might be uncomfortable with the idea cub but I don't want you to act disappointed the whole day alright?" he whispered.

"I won't. It's not too horrible, Holly is Sirius' girlfriend and the mother of my godfather's son so no matter what, we will all be family," Harry said feeling cheesy saying anything like this.

Remus nodded and they were off. The wizard took several shots of the new Black/Lupin/Delmhar family and when they were finished they picked out their favorite and duplicated them, left a small Christmas message and sent them off by owl to their friends and family.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and to make things a tad easier the Black/Lupin/Delmhar family decided to stay the night at the Vesser home. They had all packed up their gifts and food and such and went off to the large home of Lily's best friend, Julie and her family. As soon as Harry stepped foot inside the home his leg was attacked by small arms. He looked down and saw Jacob Vesser, Julie's youngest child who looked up to Harry like a hero.

"Hawwy! Hawwy! Hawwy! You came!" Jacob was screeching excitedly.

"Hey there Jake, how are you?" Harry smiled and lifted the boy in his arms.

"I'm fine! I gots a new toy! It's a flyin' hippog'iff! They're my favorite amminal, didja know that? I also got a new haircut by Mummy las' week. Can you tell? I also painted a picture of you yesserday, it's on my door. You have funny things on your teeth- didja know that? They're right there," Jacob said pointing to Harry's braces.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I know."

"Stop bugging him with your nonsense, he doesn't care," the oldest child, Tommy said coming forward.

"Not this again you guys," Harry exasperated to the other Vesser children who all liked to cause trouble and tease their youngest brother.

"Harry dear, how are you?" smiled Julie, hugging him.

"Fine, you?"

"Well things have been a little crazy but nothing I'm not used to. Why don't you go and drop off those gifts you brought in under the tree alright? Have you guys had lunch yet?" Julie asked around.

"Oh yes, we didn't want to put that burden on you," Holly said, passing Cayden over to Julie who wanted to hold him.

"It wouldn't have been any trouble but if you're sure. We do have leftovers if you want any and I made cake to snack on and have tea on the stove now."

After eating a bit of chocolate cake and tea Harry was taken up to Jacob's room where he excitedly showed him his new flying hippogriff toy and the picture he drew of Harry. Harry raised a brow- it was more like a blob of colors and one very large scar scribbled on but he nodded and pretended to enjoy it. Jacob also took in the liberty of showing Harry things Harry had already seen last time he was here before asking Harry to read him a book about a magical giraffe who saves his friends from an evil wizard. As Harry did this he felt a little guilty that he was up here bonding with Jacob and not bonding with Cayden, his _own_ brother, even if he was only five months. Luckily Julie seemed to have read his mind and came up the stairs and told the young boy it was time for a nap and Harry gratefully went downstairs. Cayden however was asleep as well, inside a sort of cushioned baby swing so Harry spent the time playing in the playroom with the two oldest children.

It was apparent that Christmas could not come soon enough that night before bed. All the children were running around excited- Harry one of them. He spent the night chasing after Tommy, Mirian, Adam and Jacob around in the house, even after everyone was dressed in their pajamas and it was past their bedtime.

"Get him! He was the one who stole the sorcerer's lucky hat!" Tommy cried pointing to Harry.

Mirian, Adam and Jacob all piled on top of Harry in front of the stairs.

"Argh! No! No! Stop!" Harry cried as he felt three bodies land on him.

"We know you have it! We saw you take it!" Mirian called.

"What will you do if I don't give it to you then hm?" Harry challenged.

"Tickle attack!" Adam announced and soon four sets of hands were tickling Harry all over.

"Argh! Stop it! I mean it! Alright! Alright! Damn, here!" Harry gasped, pulling out an old wizard's hat they found in the house and throwing it on the floor.

"Yaaaa!" the children cried and Tommy picked it up, causing Mirian and Adam to run after him with it.

Jacob was still trying to tickle Harry but Harry easily held him back. "I don't think so you," the teen said. Jacob giggled.

"Alright children- off to bed! Enough of this!" Julie called.

It took a little while later before she got her kids off to bed. Since the house only had five bedrooms and there were five extra people sleeping there that night, not everyone would be sleeping where they usually would. Jacob and Mirian still had their rooms to themselves but Adam had to sleep in Tommy's that night- luckily he already had a bunk bed and Remus would be taking Adam's where his bed was magically lengthened to fit him. Harry and Cayden were going to share the guest room and this left Sirius and Holly downstairs on the large pull-out sofa bed that was the size of a queen bed.

Remus was now looking at Harry with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, catching his breath.

"Oh nothing in particular," he said wisely. "Just been observing."

"Observing what?"

Remus' smile grew. "You seem to be really good with kids."

Harry's brows shot up as he stood. "What? No way, I was just having fun with them."

"I know but they were really enjoying it. Wouldn't you say so Padfoot?" Remus turned to Sirius who was sitting on the sofa.

"Oh yeah," Sirius agreed getting up as he held onto a smiling Cayden.

"What? But I was just running around with them, it doesn't mean I'm good with kids," Harry stated.

"That's exactly what it means. Not every person- especially a teen would happily play with kids younger than themselves. You were chasing each other and playing games all evening and they really seemed to enjoy it," Remus said.

"Even Cayden here seemed to get a kick out of watching you, is that right buddy? Hm?" Sirius said smiling down at his son.

"Yes well…" Harry didn't know what to say. "I mean- well…"

"That Jacob boy seems to take a particular shine to you," Remus went on. "And you respond back."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Ignore him? He's three. Besides, he looks at me as some sort of hero and I hate that," Harry growled.

"Nonetheless, it's good to know in a few years time you will be doing the same thing with Cayden here," Sirius said then handed the baby over to Harry. "I reckon it's time for us all to get ready for the night. You take Cayden upstairs alright and get ready yourselves. Holly's the one with the wand so she can set up Cayden's make-shift crib."

Harry said good-night to his guardians then headed upstairs with Cayden in his arms. Harry had to hold the baby with one arm as he brushed his teeth that night for he couldn't leave him on the sink, toilet, tub or floor of the bathroom then went into the guest room and waited for Holly. Harry amused his brother for a bit by allowing him to play with his fingers which seemed to be the little boy's fascination.

Holly arrived in the room around fifteen minutes later with the baby bag and her wand. She took out a small box labeled _Collapse a Crib_ from the bag, then took out what seemed to be a wooden frame then enlarged it, and it became a make-shift crib, complete with mattress and blankets already inside. She set it in the middle of the room before taking Cayden from Harry, changed him into a red sleeper and changing his nappy before kissing him and placing him inside the portable crib along with his stuffed black panther. She then turned to Harry.

"Too old to be tucked in then?" she asked with a half smile.

"Think so, but maybe just for tonight…" Harry replied.

She pulled up his blankets as well after he lay down then took off his glasses and kissed his temple before turning off the lamp. "Sleep tight then boys." She was about to shut the door before she looked back at Harry. "Are you sure you'll be alright sleeping in the same room as Cayden?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You won't mind if he wakes in the middle of the night?"

"He slept pretty well last night and you said so yourself he's been getting into a sleeping pattern lately so, we'll see," Harry shrugged.

"Alright then. See you on Christmas," she winked then shut the door.

Harry was thankfully not bothered by his baby brother at all that night. Besides waking up at 2:30 A.M. with some slight whimpering (which Harry was able to rock him for ten minutes before he fell asleep again) all was calm and quiet.

Julie came by and woke Harry up at seven in the morning because she needed his help with the giant breakfast feast they were going to be making for the guests. Cayden felt Harry wake so he decided it was time for him to wake too and Harry brought him downstairs with him. Since the living room wasn't far from the kitchen Sirius and Holly woke up not long after the sounds of pots and pans were heard feet away.

"Do you know when everyone is going to arrive?" Harry asked the small woman who was busy frying bacon.

"Well they will all be arriving after eight I believe. Breakfast will be before nine then, we need everyone to settle in a bit and get their gifts under the tree of course," she said, already sounding winded.

"Are you sure you want so many people in your house? What with my family, the Grangers, The Weasleys, Madam Pomfrey, Tonks… that's what? Twenty-one people," Harry said looking surprised.

"I know but it seems as if everyone wanted a great big Christmas celebration this year and believe me, twenty-one is not the highest number of people who we had over. Can you hand me the eggs?"

Harry passed her a bowl of eggs and she began to crack them over the stove. At 7:30 the first guest arrived. The sound of a knock was on the door and Remus went to answer it. It was Tonks, dressed in a long deep purple coat, her hair spiked and vividly red for the season. She shivered as she stepped inside.

"Hello Tonks," Remus beamed.

"How are you? Goodness is it freezing outside. So where is everyone?" she looked around.

"Asleep, but Harry is in the kitchen."

Harry smiled when he saw his beloved 'aunt'. They hugged.

"How are you doing short stuff? Look at you, you finally seem to be looking sixteen," Tonks smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I know, and that's not the only way I know I've been growing," Harry said wisely.

Tonks winked and greeted Julie. At around eight there was a sound of a car outside the house and seconds later the doorbell was ringing. Harry knew who it had to be for they were the only ones who arrived by car and opened the door to reveal Daniel, Emma and Hermione Granger, ladled with gifts and also shivering from the cold. Although he only just saw them a few nights ago at the Hogwarts Express he still gave each of them a hug and kissed Hermione. Since she was not too gifted in the kitchen like her mother Hermione opted to play with Cayden in the living room. By this time the Vesser children were up as the more people who showed up the louder the house became. Ten minutes after the Grangers Molly Weasley showed up to help out Harry and Julie in the kitchen before one by one Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny appeared. The last guest to arrive was Poppy and soon the house was buzzing with kids and adults alike, all in a very holiday mood. By nine sharp Harry, Julie and Molly had all successfully moved the dishes to the large dining room table across the kitchen and called everyone over to eat.

It was almost a mad dash as everyone went over to choose which seat they wanted to sit in. Remus ended up next to Tonks and Arthur, Harry of course sat next to Hermione and Poppy was next to him on his right and Holly was at the end of the table so she could place Cayden in his favorite bouncy seat and keep an eye on him. All twenty-one guests (minus one baby) ate the pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit with gusto and conversation broke out.

"Mummy, when are we gonna open presents?" Adam kept whining to his mother.

"After we eat dear for the last time," Julie sighed.

"I really hope you aren't too intimidated by us wizards," Will Vesser was telling Daniel with a smile.

"Oh no, it's perfectly okay. My family is close with the Black/Lupin/Delmhar one now so we're used to it," Daniel said back.

"What is a muggle Christmas like then?" Arthur was asking Emma.

"Well it's the same pretty much as this," she was struggling to find something to say that was different about it.

"-and her name is Emily and she's mighty fine," George was telling Ginny with a wink.

"But she's a muggle, isn't that weird?" Ginny said.

"Remus, you look so dashing this morning, who'd have guessed?" Tonks said amusedly to the werewolf.

"Oh c'mon now," Remus said waving a hand and blushing.

"Oh wow is this good," Sirius was saying, mouth full of food.

"Sirius!" Holly hissed. "How is that supposed to be a good example for our son?"

"Oh please Hols, he's only five months," Sirius passed off.

"I promise! I promise!" Harry was saying in defense to Hermione who looked less-than-happy with him.

"-because if I find out you bought me more gifts this year than I did to you, you are going to regret it."

"We said we'd only give each other a few things this year and I stuck by it, geez," Harry said. "Besides, we aren't going to open the gifts our families gave for each other until tonight at my house remember?"

"We aren't? Damn, I can't wait that long to see what you got me," Sirius whined to his girlfriend.

"Well you're going to have to, it's something from your list so you'll be happy," Holly said smartly.

Breakfast was over an hour or so later and by this time the Vesser children were far more restless than ever before.

"We've never had to wait this long before, if we don't get to open anything in the next five minutes than I'm going to lock myself in my room," Tommy said to his mother, arms crossed.

"We just ate Tommy, you can wait. Christmas is about spending time with friends and family, not about presents."

"It's about presents!" Mirian said.

Finally around ten minutes later no one else could wait for gifts as well and so they decided to gather around the large Christmas tree in the first sitting room that boasted very tall windows where they could see frost settling on and decided it was now time to open gifts.

"Remember everyone, if there are any gifts you would rather open later with your own family then you don't have to open them right now," Julie announced.

"Why bring them then?" Tommy whispered to his sister and they snickered.

This meant that Harry was only going to open things the Weasleys and Vessers and Poppy gave him but he didn't mind, he could wait for the big haul from his guardians tonight. Each child was given a gift first- including the teenagers and Cayden- although Sirius decided to open his first gift for him. At once they all opened a gift and of course the Vesser children cried out in happiness at theirs while Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were a bit calmer. Even Sirius was almost as happy as the youngest at his son's first Christmas gift.

"Wow, thank-you so much Julie, he'll love this," Sirius said as he opened a stuffed elephant.

"Wow, he already has so many stuffed animals," Holly said quietly so only Sirius could here.

"Thanks a lot Julie," Harry said holding up his gift- which was the same for his friends as well, a hand-made ornament to hang on the tree, each sporting something the teens were into. Harry had a dragon ornament, Hermione a stack of books, Ron a Chudley Cannons emblem and Ginny a bouquet of wild flowers.

"You're welcome kids, I like to make little things like that in my spare time," Julie smiled.

Time went by and soon Harry had opened several other things including a box of new items from Fred and George's new joke shop, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, a plate of cookies and a chocolate cake from Molly and even something from Ginny, causing him to look a little embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Er, thanks," Harry said to her as he unwrapped a pair of knitted mittens.

"Mum's been teaching me how to knit and this is the first thing I was able to complete," Ginny pointed out with a smile.

Harry smiled, trying to show his gratitude in the least uneasy way as possible then set them in his small pile of gifts. The other gifts Harry received were a _Wizard's Guide to Wizard's Chess_ from Ron, a fancy box of sweets from Tonks and lastly, a small Refill of Broom Care items from Poppy.

"This doesn't mean I want to see you doing anything dangerous," she warned, looking stern.

"Of course not, thanks," Harry smiled.

The guests all had a large lunch and then as the hours went by people were beginning to leave. The Black/Lupin/Delmhar family and the Grangers were the only ones left. They said their thanks to the Vessers then Harry hoped inside the Granger car for the hour long drive to his house while Sirius, Remus and Holly (with Cayden) flooed home to wait for them.

"I hope you had fun today," Harry told Daniel and Emma on the ride home.

"We did. I think as the months go by we are getting more and more accustomed to your world," Daniel said.

"Yes, you wizards do do things a bit differently but it doesn't mean we can't all get along," Emma was saying.

"Unfortunately that's not how everyone thinks," Harry growled.

"Is this about your other friend again? Ron?" Daniel asked, eyes looking in the mirror behind to the kids.

"What? Oh no, he's been pretty okay with things lately. I just mean, well, other wizards in general. They aren't as open to accepting everyone."

"I told you about it after second year, remember Dad?" Hermione said.

"Oh, those Slytherin people?"

"Well, a bit yes but the wizards who are born into wizarding families think like that too."

"Hmm," Daniel hummed. "Well I know I enjoy myself around the magical world now."

"You must be if you're hanging with my family all day," Harry commented.

"Well I like your family Harry. We're all getting to know each other better aren't we?" an idea popped into Daniel's head. "Say, why don't you all come over to our New Year's Eve party this year? We had you over last year Harry but if your guardians want to join then we would really welcome them."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I think they would like to come over."

"Wow, a whole year ago we had that heated New Year's Kiss," Hermione said stroking Harry's arm.

"I know, and we'll soon make it a tradition. I'm going to bring along a camera again so we can take a picture of our second New Year's kiss," Harry said lovingly.

Hermione smiled and they shared a kiss. Soon they pulled up into the driveway of #31 Owl Post Lane. It was already dark outside and snow was lightly falling. Harry helped carry the rest of the Grangers gifts into the house and set it under the tree in the sitting room corner. Harry immediately put up his new ornament from Julie onto the tree then admired the six foot plant for a bit before turning to Hermione who again, was holding Cayden for the hundredth time that day.

"You sure do like him don't you?" Harry said looking semi-amused.

"I do. Since I haven't been around many babies for a while and now that there is a new one to hold and love and play with, well, I've forgotten how wonderful they are," Hermione smiled as she allowed the baby to suck her finger. "Do you want to hold him?"

"What? No, I don't need to."

"But you'll look so cute with your Christmas outfits!" Hermione smiled.

"Who? Him or me?" Harry raised a brow.

Hermione looked at Harry who was dressed in a red and green striped jumper and Cayden who was dressed in a candy-cane outfit Sirius and Remus both agreed mirrored the one Harry wore on his first Christmas sixteen years ago.

"Well both of you of course."

"I would love to stay and see you bonding with my brother but I need to get dinner on now. I'm the only one in this house apart from Remus who knows how to not burn the place down."

Hermione nodded and Harry went inside the kitchen for a late start on dinner. At around 7 PM dinner was on. A nice fat juicy turkey sat proudly on the dining room table surrounded by potatoes in three varieties, a big bowl of veggies, a basket of rolls and cider for all. Harry soon found out he did not like the alcoholic drink a minute into the meal and opted for cola instead. Daniel gave Harry a questionable look but decided for Christmas he'd allow the boy to have the drink that was on his list of foods he wasn't supposed to eat for the next two years. After they rested a bit and chatted they decided to finally open their remaining gifts.

"Now is the real fun part for us all since we exchanged the most gifts," Sirius said happily as he took a seat next to Harry under the tree.

Holly came round with a camera and Cayden in her arms and sat down next to her boyfriend. Remus pulled out his wand and floated the sofa over near the Christmas tree and he took a seat on it with Daniel and Emma.

"Should all the kids open a gift first again?" Daniel smiled.

Sirius looked upset but tried not to let it show. He was one who lived for celebrations and holidays.

"Yes," Remus stated as he looked at his friend.

Harry pulled out a gift from Remus, Hermione from her parents and Holly one for Cayden. They opened it at once, Harry excited because he didn't leave as big of a list as last year so he didn't know what was in all these boxes.

"Oh wow, thanks," Harry smiled as he unwrapped a new snow cap with the Kenmare Kestrels logo on it and immediately put it over his hair.

"Hey, it looks to have the same shade of green as your eyes," Daniel noted as he watched the shamrock on the cap dance around.

"Thanks Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her father after she opened a brand-new pink bathrobe with her name sewn on the pocket.

"No problem, Crookshanks has only done enough damage to your old one."

"Adults next!" Sirius said and passed out a gift to Remus, Holly, Daniel, Emma and himself. He smiled as he opened a book called _The Idiots Guide to Easy Defense _from Remus_._

"Not saying you are an idiot but you do need to relearn some elementary things since, you know," Remus shrugged.

Daniel opened a gift which contained a new tie and Emma new earrings from her husband.

"Just the ones I wanted," she said kissing him.

Soon gifts were passed out at random and everyone was happily digging in. Harry smiled when he unwrapped a set of new towels that had a fancy H on it in red, gold, blue and green from Holly.

"You should have your own set of towels when your new bathroom is completed," she said.

"No way!" Daniel laughed as he opened the box that Harry had given him. It was his own set of wizard's chess.

"I figured you might like something magical that you could control. You don't have to be a wizard to move the pieces, you just have to tell them where to go," Harry pointed out.

"Thanks a lot lad, this is brilliant," Daniel ruffled the boy's hair.

Sirius smiled when he opened a gift from Holly. It was brand new blue slippers with a fancy gold S on the toe. "Thanks dear," he kissed her.

Harry opened a book from Holly next called: _The Daily Prophet's Best Word Searches in the Part 50 Years._

"I only see you do those whenever you're home," Holly smiled.

"Thanks, I'll really use this," Harry beamed back.

"Thank-you so much dear," Emma said and kissed her husband after unwrapping a book about ancient Greece.

The whole time Cayden was looking around with interest and began to laugh every time he saw the paper flying.

"How precious!" Hermione cooed and kissed his cheek. Cayden was now currently sucking on yet another new stuffed animal- this one a camel.

"He has enough animals to coat the floor in his room!" Holly exclaimed.

Other gifts Harry received included a mouse pad for his computer with the Kenmare Kestrel emblem on it from a tiny shop that sold wizard-themed muggle items, more sweets, a new scarf and to his horror from Sirius- a bottle of rich-scented cologne.

"I'm sure Hermione will find _Athletic Wizard Mist_ very enticing," Sirius winked.

Both Harry and Hermione turned deep pink.

"Er, thanks," was all Harry could manage to say.

Emma smiled when she unwrapped her next gift which was from Harry, it was a fancy bath set from a wizard shop in Hogsmeade with witch-inspired scents. "Thank-you dear, this looks wonderful."

Harry didn't receive as many gifts as he did last year but it didn't matter one moment because in ways, this Christmas was better than last year's. He had the best time last year with just Remus and Sirius but this year he was spending it with his girlfriend as well and her parents, and two new members of his family, his healer and his baby brother. Among the other gifts Harry received were a nice new coat from Holly, refills on his Broom Candy maker, a few CDs from Metallica, Nirvana, Green Day and the Wizard band Dragon's Fire, a Chinese Fireball shaped pillow from his guardians, a new parchment book, two more cookbooks, a Wizard's First Shaving Kit from Sirius (which he stated that he was grateful for it yet he still had not started to grow stubble), a Green Day poster for his room, a fancy new quill, and a book of brand-new photos and facts on the Kenmare Kestrels. All that was left was the gift exchange between Harry and Hermione for they wanted to be the last ones to give each other gifts. They were about to hand them over when Sirius halted.

"Wait! We totally forgot to do something!" he called.

"What?" Remus said puzzled as he bit into a large chocolate pecan bar.

"Stockings! We hung them by the fire and they are filled and we never even looked at them since we got home!"

Sirius was right, indeed there were five stockings- plus three more which were the Grangers, handing neatly and lonely by the fire, all filled with treats and such inside. Sirius strode over to the fire to take them down and handed them out to everyone and everyone dug in. Holly dumped out several new baby items in Cayden's red stocking which included jars of baby food, a new outfit, a tiny pair of socks and chewy toys.

"We have to thank Father Christmas for this don't we sweetie?" Holly kissed her son's plump cheek causing him to squeal with happiness.

Harry dumped out his stocking's contents and smiled and what he saw. A gift card for ten galleons at Quality Quidditch Supplies, another card for Honeyduke's, a new pack of socks, yet even _more_ candy and a special pack of tools to help him floss and clean his teeth with his braces.

"Ahh, I should write a letter thanking Father Christmas too," Harry said eyes wide and voice false.

"You should, I think he knew that could come in handy," winked Daniel, just as sarcastic as Harry.

"I can't wait any longer! I want to exchange gifts," Hermione smiled after everyone was finished and she finished putting on a dab of new lotion that was in her stocking.

"Me too," Harry agreed and together they each handed one another three gifts.

"You'll really like what I got you," Hermione noted as Harry began to tear off the pretty red paper with dancing Santa hats on it of his first present.

"Aw, Hermione thanks," Harry said happily as he unwrapped the flat box and found a Simpsons T-shirt.

"I saw it when we were doing last minute shopping with my parents the day after we got back from school."

Harry kissed her. "It's perfect, I love it." On it was a picture of the whole Simpson family all trying to choke each other. "Now you open one."

Hermione opened a book called: _So You Want to be A Healer by Gretchen Goqual_. "Thank-you, this looks wonderful!" she kissed his cheek.

Hermione's other two gifts from him were a photo album to keep all of their pictures together in and a beautiful gold locket. "Oh Harry…" she gasped as she opened it from the velvet box.

"Look inside," Harry urged her.

Hermione popped open the locket and saw a little moving picture of herself and Harry smiling and laughing in the snow last Christmas and on the other side of the locket were the words '_I love you not only for what you are, but for who I am when I am with you_' scripted and engraved. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she attacked him with her lips.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!"

"I want you to always have this with you alright? I don't care how cheesy I sound saying it but I really want you to keep this near you always alright?" Harry told her looking serious.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't dream of doing anything but that."

"I want it as a reminder that no matter what happens you know I will always love you alright?"

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

They kissed passionately for a long moment. The other two gifts Hermione gave Harry was a Simpson's calendar and something called The _Sports Collector's Ultimate Album_ which was a large three ring binder with several different things going on.

"It is what it says," Hermione pointed out when Harry looked a little confused. "You can place all your sport-related items in it. It comes in three sections which I already started for you. I put in Quidditch obviously, and Cricket and Football since I know you like those ones and my dad has been talking to you about the other two. Anyway, each section is reserved for all your items and things relating to the sports. It holds all your programs and schedules for each sport as well as collector cards and any other thing relating to it. I started you on each section with a pack of trading cards, see?" Hermione said, quickly as she usually did when she explained something. She pointed out ten cards in the Quidditch, Cricket, and Football section of the album, all with moving pictures of players on his favorite teams.

"How- but"- Harry struggled to say.

"There are always a few wizards in the stands of muggle sports and games taking pictures and recapping events for those wizards who like muggle sports as well so they then sell few wizard-themed items for the sports. That's why the Cricket and Football cards can move," Hermione said, reading his mind as usual. "So, do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry's eyes were still a bit wide as he looked down at the flashy red binder that boasted _The Sport's Collector's Ultimate Album_ in gold letters and several different balls from sports, muggle and wizard were moving around on the cover. "Hermione, this is just"-

"Wicked," Daniel chimed in.

Harry beamed. "Yeah, that."

"You really think so? I didn't want to get you just some ordinary gift, I wanted something different that not everyone has and"-

Harry kissed her. "Really, this is so cool. I mean, it's so meaningful. I love it, thank-you so much."

"I wish it was as meaningful as this," Hermione said softly, touching her gold locket that was on her neck.

"Really, I love this so much, I really do."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome then."

Sirius got up and stretched and announced they should all settle down now. Harry brought out dessert then, a delicious rich plum cake decorated with powdered sugar, berries and holly leaves and everyone dug in, drinking hot chocolate and resting by the roaring fire. Once Remus noticed the kids were starting to fall asleep, at least the boys were, he knew it was time for bed.

"We should get going defiantly," Emma yawned as she stood as well.

"Suppose so, I hate driving when it's dark out," Daniel rubbed his eyes.

"It's already dark," Emma reminded her husband.

"I know."

"I'll drive home then."

"I'll help you gather all your things for the car," Remus said.

"Oh it's no bother," Emma smiled.

"Really, allow me." Remus pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. Soon all the gifts were piled on top of each other in a neat column, then he opened the door, and sent them into the boot of the Granger car.

The Grangers went around and said good-bye to the Black/Lupin/Delmhar family. Emma gave Harry a kiss and Daniel gave him a 'man hug' before they went out.

"Was I falling asleep on you?" Harry asked Hermione tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes as they stood by the front door.

Hermione smiled. "A little bit, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry, I just feel really tired all of a sudden."

Hermione kissed his lips. "Thanks again for everything Harry, especially the locket." She held it from her neck.

"I knew you'd like it," Harry grinned.

They hugged each other before Hermione took a step down from the front steps. "I'll be sure to call you in the next couple days with more information on the New Year's Eve party alright?"

"Looking forward to that day," Harry waved a hand in farewell and shut the door after the Granger car drove off.

"It's 10 o'clock, time for bed," Holly said and Cayden began to cry when he felt his mother move as she stood for she was holding him.

"It's only ten? Why do I feel so worn-out?" Harry asked looking around.

"Hot chocolate does that to you, plus it's been a pretty long day," Remus said. "I'm pretty tired myself."

Harry dressed in checkered lounge pants and a long-sleeved shirt and got ready for bed. He couldn't wait to get to sleep, his head was pounding slightly and his eyes were heavy. He said good-night to his guardians and Holly, thanked them for his gifts and fell straight asleep with Sabrina purring on his hip like some heating pad; Harry didn't even seem to notice Cayden was still crying away.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

**A/N**: Well there you go, Christmas in late February. I hope you enjoyed. The quote in Hermione's locket is by Roy Croft. My profile is being updated with new quotes, taking down some HHR ones, adding others on, new HG, RHR, HHR reasons and all that jazz, so check it out. I cannot wait to start the next chap so I hope to get some lovely reviews soon. So don't forget to leave one on your way out!

Review replies:

Alex: well, Harry has dealt with Hermione for years so it's no surprise she's acting like this. She was pretty annoyed in the book too.

JWOHPfan: Eventually Hermione will have to accept Harry and the book. Like I said before, she was pretty pissed in the book too with him. She'll calm down eventually.

Readerforlife: Ha, it's ok. I do like a nice positive review but as long as the short ones are just as nice it's all good!

Kaylee-jane-potter: Thanks! Happy late V day back!

ELF: Thanks for liking my HHR argument. See? See? They can have 'sexual tension' too lol. Well Holly knows Harry very well so of course she will be some help and since she works at the wizard hospital she's easiest to 'spy on.' I haven't run into many boys in matching clothes in my life yet but it is cute and funny! Yes, Harry can now be called Mr. Potter, Mr. Black or Mr. Lupin. Should use Lupin sometime…HAHA a full moon Moony attacking DD!! Mean but funny, although that's what the wolfsbane potion is for. But still… (amused face) Fine! Support Luna/Neville!! You just have to accept they didn't marry like I have with _my_ ship.

Who has seen the new HBP footage? Well hope to see more reviews this week! See you next week.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, February 25__th__, 2009_


	33. Well This Isn't The Best Way To End 1996

**WELL THIS ISN'T THE BEST WAY TO LEAVE 1996**

Harry spent a good part of the day after Christmas catching up with his family. He was happy doing it too, it was not some ten minute long conversation as it usually was whenever he stopped by each month to get his braces tightened. Harry now had plans to spend the next couple of weeks getting to know Cayden more, watch films with Holly again like he did in the summer, talk to Sirius in a joyful way now that he was getting better and talk to Remus as well in a non student-staff manner.

That night, he was sitting around the sitting room with his guardians playing an old wizard board game, _Dragon Journey- Adult Version_, sipping fruity tea and eating sugar biscuits. Cayden enjoyed himself in the game by laughing every time someone rolled the dice.

"I don't know what's so funny about dice rolling but he seems to enjoy it," Sirius beamed as he rolled it again causing the infant to sequel yet again. "Shit!" he cried out suddenly when he found out he had to move four spaces.

"Sirius!" hissed Holly.

"Hols- four spaces moves me right into the dragon's lair and I don't have enough weapons yet! I need the Old Wizard to help me but I haven't had the chance yet!" he complained.

"You had a chance but you decided to take a wild card instead of asking for the Old Wizard's help," Harry pointed out.

"Oh be quiet Harry, just because you ran into the Old Wizard five times already…" Sirius mumbled.

"Just go," Remus exasperated.

Sirius sighed but moved his muggle playing piece and sure enough the plastic dragon in the board came to life and shot flames at his piece causing him to loose yet another life. This caused his muggle player to whack him on the hand with his fake backpack.

The game ended a half hour later with Harry winning since he had gained the most help from the Old Wizard and was able to beat the dragon. This couldn't happen a moment too soon, he was feeling worn out like he was last night. Remus announced it was time for bed and everyone went to get ready. Harry rubbed his tired eyes as he brushed his teeth. He suddenly coughed and could not stop for a moment.

"Are you okay in there?" Remus asked, peaking his head in.

"Yeah, think I sucked in too much air or something."

"Well you should get to bed now; I can tell you're worn out."

Harry nodded and went under his covers five minutes later. That night Harry spent coughing off and on. Holly came into his room a couple times late at night to see if anything was wrong but Harry insisted he was fine and Holly noted that she couldn't find anything wrong either and finally left. The next day Harry woke feeling slightly worse than last night. He was coughing a bit more and felt exhausted. After lunch Holly decided to look him over again despite his protests. He sat on her bed in her room with a thermometer under his tongue looking impatient.

"Nohing iths wung," Harry said thickly around the digital piece in his mouth.

"Hush," Holly insisted as she felt his cheeks.

It beeped and she took it out. "Hm, 99.7."

"That's only one degree above normal."

"I know that but it still is a degree above average. You could be coming down with something."

"Really, I feel okay; it's just a slight cough." Harry really didn't feel as if anything was wrong so Holly gave up although telling him she was going to keep a close eye from now on.

"Don't act as if you can get away with any ailments when you're living in a house with a healer," Holly pointed out when Harry was about to walk out.

"I know that, trust me."

Harry spent the rest of the day watching Dumb and Dumber with Holly and Sirius although Sirius didn't understand all the muggle terminology but did find Harry and Lloyd's antics hilarious. That night Harry went to bed feeling worse than he did yesterday and even earlier that day. His coughing had not seized and he did not eat a lot of his dinner. He sat up in his bed after brushing his teeth and changing, waiting for Holly to look him over yet again. She felt his face and looked into his eyes and mouth before taking his temperature again.

"What is it?" Harry asked, stroking Sabrina behind her furry ears.

"100.5. I think you may be coming down with something," Holly answered, frowning.

"How? I don't think anyone from the Christmas celebration was ill."

"We did go out around muggle London for lunch and window shopping after we had our Christmas photos taken. You could have come in contact with someone who was ill while you were walking."

Harry frowned. "That's not good is it?" he coughed a few times. "I mean, if that's true then who knows what germs this person gave me."

Holly decided not to look too alarmed by this fact for both their sakes. "I don't think it's that serious dear. You've been getting vaccinated against disease since I first saw you last summer and for someone who has been neglected his whole life you don't seem to fall ill too often."

"Yeah…"

Holly sighed as she got to her feet. "I'm afraid I don't have much to help you right now. You know they prevent anyone taking any potions or medicine from St. Mungo's now so I don't have Fever Reducer or Pepper Up or anything here. Of course I know the smart thing to do would be to stock up but since we used to always be able to take home what we needed I never took home a lot of anything. Plus it's not the best thing to take however much you need; the medicine is for the patients at St. Mungo's, not just sitting there for its employees to take it home."

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "It's fine, really."

"I'm going to see if there is any muggle medicine downstairs alright? I'll be back."

"How is he?" Sirius asked as he looked over his shoulder, sitting on the sofa.

"Getting worse, his temperature is rising. Do you know if we have any muggle medicine?" Holly asked breathless.

Sirius bit his lip in thought. "Well if so it's most likely old and expired. There were several things left in this house when Remus and I bought it. I don't know if we uncovered any medicine though. But like I said, it'll be old anyway."

Holly muttered angrily under her breath.

"Well you're a healer and muggle born, you should have something right?"

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Holly said roughly. "No, I only had a very small stash of things from work but I only took them when I needed them. The only thing I'm stocked up on if anything is baby items and that's obviously not much use to a teenager. I never really had to use many muggle medicines since I was able to get all I needed from work."

"Well then I don't know Hols."

Remus then came up from the basement. "Need something for Harry?"

"I'm trying to think of something yes."

"Well if we don't have anything here we can ask maybe someone else if they have something. I'm sure the Grangers have something," Remus said thoughtfully.

Sirius and Holly shared a look.

"I'm sure we can floo," Sirius shrugged.

"They can't floo," Holly pointed out.

"They can actually. Or, we can floo to them. But just to be on the safe side let's phone them first. I don't think they'd want anyone bursting out of the fire unexpected," Remus said.

Holly nodded and called the Granger household and asked them if they had anything. Emma said they did and it was okay to floo on over.

"Here we go," Emma said handing over a few different medicines. "I don't know which will be the most effective."

"Thank-you so much," Holly said gratefully.

At that moment Hermione came downstairs to see what was up. "I don't want to be a bother but I heard you coming, is something wrong?"

"Harry is just feeling a bit ill," Holly passed off.

"Harry's ill?" Hermione gasped.

"It really is nothing, just a slight fever and cough. He seems to have a fairly strong immune system, this is the first time I saw him ill since we met," Holly stated.

"Maybe I should come over"-

"Really dear, Holly said Harry's alright. You know him, he won't want you fussing over him in the first place," Emma said.

Hermione bit her lip but nodded and Holly said good-bye and went back home. She had to wake Harry from his doze and gave him a couple pills for fever and he fell back asleep a minute later. Harry had difficulties sleeping that night. Even with the medicine he swallowed his head was still pounding away, his skin felt like it was only getting hotter and his coughing was making his chest ache. Holly was looking very bothered when he came downstairs for breakfast that morning.

"Harry, you look worse than last night!" was the first thing she noticed as his feet dragged him to his usual spot at the dining room table.

"Really cub, you look awful," Remus frowned.

"Terrible actually," Sirius quipped.

"Gee thanks," Harry muttered than coughed into his hand.

"You didn't have to walk all the way down here if you were feeling so ill. I would have brought you up some breakfast," Holly said.

"Thanks but- (_cough, cough_) I really don't think I wanna eat right now."

"Then why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"Thought I should try something."

"Well let me make you something," Remus said about to stand. "Something light, like porridge."

When Remus placed a bowl of the steaming mush in front of the boy's face Harry felt nauseated and hurried out of his seat and a moment later the sounds of heaving was heard in the downstairs bathroom. Holly led the boy to the sofa to check him over after he was finished emptying the contents of his stomach. She felt around him again and looked into his eyes and mouth then took his temp. She did not like the numbers that glowed green in front of her.

"What is it?" Remus asked coming inside the sitting room.

"100.9. Alright dear, you should go back to bed and stay there the whole day. Come on…"

"I really don't feel like it right now. I'll just (_cough cough_) stay down here for now. I just need to rest my head…"

"Fine but let me give you something before you do…" Holly had Harry swallow more medicine and as soon as he did he leaned to his side on the sofa and soon drifted to sleep. He stayed this way for two hours before the sound of Cayden's cries woke him. He moaned as he gripped his sweaty hair and pounding head. He opened his blurry eyes to see the shape of his godfather walking off with the baby out of sight.

"Let's get you to bed," Remus' voice entered his mind from over his shoulder.

Harry coughed heavily and turned to look at him. "I don't wanna…" he rasped a minute later.

"You have to cub, you'll be spreading all your germs down here and to tell you the truth it's not fair if everyone else gets ill because everyone hangs out down here. C'mon, I'll help you up, get you to bed…"

Harry moaned when Remus pulled him up by his arm. His head felt like a ton of bricks were cast away inside. Remus had to practically carry Harry up the stairs to his room, he felt too tired and his muscles ached too greatly to do much. Remus wrapped Harry's fancy deep red bathrobe around him to hopefully make him warmer as he began to shiver.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Do you want something on your feet as well? They're still bare."

Harry nodded. Remus placed Harry's slippers over his paper-white feet then brought his covers close to his face.

"Want to watch some TV? You sometimes fall asleep to it," Remus offered.

"Guess so. What I really would like is to (_cough, cough_) play with Cayden. I had plans already in my head to do that."

"Hm, well I don't think Holly wants you around the baby. I know it's very dangerous if a baby has an illness. They aren't as immune to everything yet."

"You can turn on the TV…"

Remus looked at Harry's bed at his two cats who were now begging for attention from their master.

"Maybe I should take Weinki and Sabby out for now. They might make you more ill."

"What? I don't have a cold. Besides, I'm not allergic to them. I want them to (_hack, cough_) stay."

Remus looked at Harry's dull green eyes but sighed. "Fine." He turned on Harry's TV, handed him the remote and left. True to his word Harry ended up watching twenty minutes or so of some show about natural disasters before falling asleep. It was just as uncomfortable as it was earlier, even more so. His cats kept finding spots on his body to nap on but had to move whenever he rustled around under his blankets and changed position. Weinki suddenly let out a low but meaningful meow.

"Sorry Weinki, I'm trying to make us all comfortable, I really am…" Harry whispered.

During dinner Harry tried to eat again at the table but one bite of the soup had him tripping his way over to the toilet again and spitting it back up and then some.

"Fuck..." Harry said to himself angrily, holding onto his wet hair as sweat, tears and saliva leaked from his face. He never felt so ill before and his chest felt like that of an old man's. It pained him to draw a breath sometimes.

He spent a good part of the night lying on the sofa again while Sirius and Remus sat on the smaller one and Holly was on the floor trying to occupy Cayden but her heart was halfway in it, too worried about Harry to play with her own son. The only sounds in the sitting room was the ticking of the clock on the fire mantel, pages turning in Remus' book, the occasional squeal from Cayden, and Harry's dry coughs. It was only 9:30 but the adults all agreed they were tired and it was time to head to bed. Harry was so out of it Sirius had to carry him in his arms up to his room which wasn't as easy as usual since Harry gained a few pounds since summer.

The next day Harry did not get out of bed once, if so, only to use the bathroom or to throw up. Of course, since he hardly ate anything since he became ill nothing really came up. Holly was checking his temperature every couple hours and was now keeping track on them on a sheet of paper. She was growing increasingly worried when he would not stop coughing and his temp was now an average of 101.5. To make sure no one else in the house would catch the illness Holly put up an invisible but helpful shield around Harry that would allow everyone to touch him but the mist flying from his mouth when he coughed would not enter their bodies. Harry's head was so hot and heavy and his whole body was sweating, that one moment he felt too hot and had to push away his covers the next he was pulling them over his body.

"We have to do something, this is scaring me," Sirius was telling Holly urgently in the kitchen before dinner.

"What can we do Sirius?" Holly said just as hectic, waving her wand so lettuce began to chop itself up. "We can't take him to St. Mungo's; it's under surveillance for this very reason! So that Harry _will_ have to go to the wizard hospital because he will be too ill or injured to be taken care of at home!"

"Then call Poppy!"

"I'm a healer Sirius as is she! Plus I know more than she does even if we have the same job of looking after ill and injured children. Just let me think alright?" the sound of Cayden's cries were then heard. "Damn it, I forgot to feed Cayden! Oh, I don't know if I have enough milk for him, I hate using store-bought formula…" she said touching her breast. "Just a minute sweetie, Mummy's coming…" and she hurried off upstairs.

"How is he?" Sirius asked Remus who came into the kitchen to take over dinner (He had just come from Harry's room).

"Not good," Remus said heavily, rubbing his eyes. It had been noisy in the house the past few days with one child crying his lungs out and the other coughing up his own.

"Still the same?"

Remus heated up the stove. "More or less yes. He's really out of it, didn't even seem to know who I was just now. He keeps mumbling incoherently. Keeps saying his chest hurts. I tried to relieve him in several different ways. I tried to talk to him, read to him, just hold his hand, but nothing worked. He keeps moving around in bed moaning."

"Guess all we can do is wait it out huh?" Sirius said defeated, passing over a pot of water to Remus.

"Guess so."

That night was horrible for everyone. Sirius, Remus and Holly kept waking up because Harry would not sleep. The medicine he was given was not doing anything and he never looked or felt so ill in his life. He was paler than ever, his eyes dull and heavy and his whole body was soaked with sweat. His robe was sticking to him but he felt comforted with it on and did not want to take it off no matter how many times Remus asked him to. His coughing filled the house as did all the other sounds he was making for feeling so horrible. The only positive thing about that whole night was the fact that somehow little Cayden was sleeping through all this.

It was now 3 AM and all three adults were up yet again, running around like mad. Remus sat on Harry's bed rubbing the boy's wet back as he coughed again.

"Moony…" he moaned.

"I know cub, I know," was all Remus could say. He sighed when he heard Sirius and Holly arguing outside the door.

"We have to do something!" Sirius cried.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that Sirius? The problem is what do we do? Huh? The medicine is obviously not doing a thing and we can't take him to St. Mungo's!" Holly said just as fiercely back.

"We can try! Throw the invisibility cloak over him!"

"What would be the point of that? Why go there to be treated if you can't be seen in the first place?"

Sirius cursed under his breath. "I don't know! What other options do we have?"

Holly glared right in his eye. "You know the other option Sirius, you know it by heart."

"For the last time I will not be taking my son to a fucking muggle hospital, you hear?!"

"Will you two both shut up?" Remus said coming forward. "Your yelling is not helping anyone!"

"Holly wants to take Harry to a muggle hospital Remus! A _muggle_ hospital! Isn't that the greatest load of bull you ever heard?" Sirius said in his friend's face.

Remus glared as Sirius sprayed him with spit. "I heard. Unfortunately what other option do we have? Harry has to get well somehow. He might only get worse."

"We don't even know what he has, it could be something only a wizard can treat," Sirius said in a completely different tone. He looked defeated as he leaned against the wall.

Remus looked at Holly. "You don't have any guesses as to what might be the problem?"

Holly rubbed her tired eyes. "I have a few. One of them is one I've been trying to avoid but I don't think I can. It's fairly serious."

"What is it?" the werewolf asked.

Holly sighed deeply. "Pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? No way, how could a kid get pneumonia in this day and age?" Sirius said roughly.

"It's not as ancient and unknown as the bubonic plague," Holly pointed out. "Harry's been coughing non-stop, his chest hurts and he has a high fever."

"Moony…" a voice called from Harry's room.

Remus sighed. "We'll wait it out then until we can't anymore." He went back to his son.

"I feel hor-hor-(_cough_) horrible," Harry said into his uncle's shirt.

"I know you do Harry, I know."

"Please stop it…"

"I can't Harry, we don't know what to do." Remus hated feeling so helpless.

Harry wiped at his eyes and pushed his face deeper into the man's shirt. The hour went by slowly until finally- action had to be taken. Harry was on the floor in pain and hacking away horribly. He sat with his uncle and tears were leaking from his eyes. He threw up what little he had in his stomach and Remus' eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Holly! HOLLY!" he shouted.

Holly came running in.

"Look"- Remus pointed to what Harry threw up.

"Oh no…" she said faintly. A whitish mucus was coughed up and now shown on the hard wood floor near Harry's feet. She ran to get a thermometer but Harry could not keep it under his tongue so she stuck a child's one in his ear and stood up quickly when it read '102.7.' "We're going to a muggle hospital now." With that she ran out.

Sirius seemed to feel it would be the only option they had and quickly went to get ready. Holly hurried into her room and had to sadly wake up Cayden for the first time that night. He was not too happy. She quickly dressed him in his winter suit and waved her wand so items could be placed in the diaper bag then placed him in the care seat before throwing a coat, gloves and shows over herself and meeting back up with the boys in Harry's room.

"I don't wanna…" Harry was moaning to Remus who was fixing the boy's glasses to his face.

"You have no choice Harry; we have to find out what's wrong with you." Remus didn't bother putting shoes on the boy's feet; they were already covered in slippers. He made sure his red robe was fastened and wrapped Harry's blue owl blanket over before lifting him in his arms.

"Do you want to take him or what?" Sirius asked.

"I'll take him."

The family hurried downstairs and walked out into the freezing winter air. Snow was steadily drifting from the dark sky. They piled into Holly's car (Sirius sat in the back to keep an eye on Harry and Cayden) then drove off.

"Where exactly are we going?" Remus asked Holly five minutes into the drive.

"A muggle hospital," Holly said as if it was as obviously as the sky was blue.

"Which one?"

Holly thought for a second. "The closest one is the Chelsea and Westminster Hospital . It's fifteen minutes away at least if we can make it in this snow."

The car ride to the hospital was pretty quiet yet it felt rushed, as if a certain air was around them, expecting them to arrive at a certain time or else. Twenty minutes later the view of the dark hospital appeared before them. They took one look at the great long many-windowed hospital before driving off to the underground parking lot. Holly cursed under her breath as they drove around; every space seemed to be filled.

"How many people are really at the hospital this early in the morning?" she said more to herself than to the men in the car. "I don't think so!" she suddenly cried when a blue car faced her and they were both aiming for the same empty space in the lot.

"My daughter hurt her finger!" the woman of the car called, sticking her head out the window.

"I have a boy in here who might have pneumonia," Holly shouted back.

The woman in the car glared at her for a moment but drove off. Holly smiled and parked the car- but not before having Sirius, Remus, Harry and Cayden get out since the space was too tight to open the doors. Sirius scooped Harry in his arms- making sure his owl blanket was wrapped around him and they hurried into the hospital. They waited behind a few people at the desk before they were handed a clipboard to fill out. They sat in the quiet waiting room, Harry now lying on a cushioned bench with Sirius next to his head.

"What are you doing?!" Sirius suddenly hissed at his girlfriend.

"What?"

Sirius looked at the few people around them before saying in her ear, "Don't give out his real name. What if someone who shouldn't be listening in spots it?"

"Of course." Holly stared at the NAME spot on the clipboard before writing down the first thing that came to her head: HARRY ARNOLD THOMPSON. "There are thousands named Harry so that won't matter," she said. She kept the date of birth the same though and filled out the form best she could. She left the space for General Practitioner blank as Harry did not have a muggle doctor, before handing it back to the desk.

They waited in the room for barely ten minutes before the door at the end of the hall opened and a nurse stepped out. "Harry Thompson?"

The family went to get ready but the nurse halted them. "I'm sorry but only one parent can come in the exam room."

Sirius, Remus and Holly looked at each other. Holly volunteered to be the one to go with Harry.

"But Holly," Sirius whispered to her.

"I'm the only one who has any muggle knowledge here other than Harry so it only makes sense I be the one," she said even quieter back.

Sirius nodded stiffly. The nurse turned to Harry who was still lying on the bench. "Can you stand at all dear?"

"Yes but I'm too weak…"

A minute later Harry was situated in a wheelchair and Holly kissed Cayden on his head (at this he began to cry again, he obviously didn't want her to leave him) and went down the bright corridor into an exam room. The room was divided by three cushioned beds with pink curtains hanging between them. The nurse guided Harry to the one nearest them on the far left and closed the great pink curtain around them for privacy. Holly and the nurse helped Harry into the bed where he immediately went into a fetal position and drew his blanket tightly over him.

"I'm nurse Bertha," she said shaking hands with Holly who gave a curt nod. "What seems to be the problem this morning?"

Holly held onto Harry's sweaty hand. "Well he's been very ill the past few days and I think it might be pneumonia."

"What are his symptoms?"

"He's been coughing non-stop, his chest hurts, he has a high fever and muscle aches."

"Harry dear, can you take off your blanket for me please?" Nurse Bertha asked as she reached for a blood pressure cuff. It took a moment to take it off the boy for he was shivering and confused about things. The nurse tightly wrapped the cuff on Harry's thin arm before taking it off and reaching for a thermometer which she stuck under his tongue. She took it out with a deep frown. "You stay here alright? A doctor will be with you shortly…" and she left.

"Are you alright so far sweetie?" Holly asked Harry.

"I hurt," Harry said softly. "Where are we? I wanna go home."

"You can't dear, not now anyway," she rubbed her thumb over his hand.

"Why not?"

"You're ill."

Harry frowned before pushing his face in the pillow of the bed. A little after five minutes later a man came forward followed by a young nurse. He introduced himself as Dr. Michaels and the young woman was his trainee, Jill. He checked Harry over with the blood pressure and temperature like Nurse Bertha did.

"Hmm," he frowned at the reading, which was 102.6. "That's defiantly not a good sign. When did his symptoms start?"

Holly thought for a moment. "He was a little under the weather the day or so after Christmas."

"Have you eaten anything lately Harry, son?" the man asked the boy.

"No," Harry admitted, looking at his hands.

"No doubt you'll be dehydrated that's for sure. I think we should start you on some fluids after I finish examining you." He felt around Harry's face and neck to check if his lymph nodes were swollen before peeking into his mouth, which was a problem as Harry gave off little coughs as he did this. Harry did not want to take off his pajama shirt a minute later for the doctor to check his heartbeat and breathing. He rolled around when Holly tired to unbutton his shirt and fought her as she draped it down his arms. The doctor placed his cold stethoscope over Harry's chest and back and other various places around, his brow deepening each time the cold silver piece found a new spot on the pale skin.

"His breathing is defiantly labored. You say you have a feeling he might have pneumonia?" Dr. Michaels asked Holly.

"Yes. I work in a hospital myself- miles from here and it made the most sense. Of course there wasn't any way for me to help him…"

"I think you might be correct Missus"-

"-Er- Thompson, Mrs. Thompson," Holly nodded.

He raised a brow. "Are you his mother?" no doubt she looked too young to be his.

"Oh no, I'm not even double his age. I'm just dating his godfather. We all live together."

He still looked a little suspicious but didn't say anything more about that. "Well I feel it's best to take some chest x-rays of him and draw some blood but I do have a strong feeling you may be right. Jill, will you get the syringe and tourniquet in the top drawer please?" He indicated the drawer to the right of the bed and the nurse nodded and complied.

It was double the effort than ever to try and draw Harry's blood. When he was conscious and aware of what was happening he would always give out his arm without complaint. Now however he was ill, tired and delirious and had no idea what was happening to him and why these three people kept trying to pull at his arms.

"No, please, nooo," he cried out.

"Harry, listen to me, you're okay," Holly was trying to tell them.

Harry let a tear fall down his cheek. "I want Mum…" he said.

Holly looked surprised.

"Mum? Where are you?" Harry looked around, his glasses slipping down his face.

Holly bit her lip. "She's- I- I'm right here dear, I'm right here," she said defeated.

"Mum?" Harry looked into his healer's face.

"I'm right here dear," she said comfortingly yet burning with guilt.

Another five minutes past and two vials of blood were finally successfully taken from Harry's arm. They had to wait another fifteen minutes and then Harry was sent in for chest x-rays. An hour later, or more specifically at 6 AM Harry was finally finished through his exams and tests and it was concluded he did in fact have a case of viral pneumonia. He was admitted to the adolescent part of the children's ward in the hospital - otherwise known as the Jupiter ward and was currently resting on his side in a new bed in a room all to himself, and dressed in a hospital gown, a hospital blanket and his own, drawn up to his hip. It was only at this time that finally, after over an hour Sirius and Remus were allowed to see their son again.

"But how did he catch it is what I'm wondering," Sirius said, stroking back Harry's damp fringe.

"Dr. Michaels said that it was very possible for Harry to have caught it by some unknown person who also had the virus when we were walking around before Christmas," Holly explained tiredly.

"I told you muggles were no good," Sirius growled.

"Sirius!" Holly hissed.

"Well some muggle bastard gave my son an illness! I have every right to be angry!"

Holly yawned, too tired to argue right now. No one had gotten anymore than a few hours- if at all, of sleep this morning and past night. Cayden was finally rested, sleeping in his mother's arms like he wanted to all morning long.

"So where do we go from here?" Remus asked, leaning against the wall.

"A nurse will be coming in to give Harry some fluids soon and for now, it's a waiting game," Holly answered.

"You mean he's going to have to be hospitalized?" Sirius said, eyes wide.

Holly nodded. "He's too dehydrated to be sent home with just some pills. He hasn't eaten anything for a while now, and Harry doesn't eat a lot to begin with."

As if on cue the door opened and a new nurse walked into the room wearing a bright smile. "Hello, I'm Kelsey. Looks like I'm going to be starting Harry here on some fluids hm?"

Holly was a little nervous for this. Harry already wasn't the biggest fan of needles and with the incident earlier with drawing his blood in his delirious state, she knew intravenous fluids would only be worse. Harry was annoyed to be woken from his small sleep that minute. This day would never end in his mind.

"Now what?" Harry asked tiredly as he felt his sleeve being rolled up a bit and someone taking a hold of his right hand.

Holly placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Harry, Kelsey here needs to give you some medicine now."

Harry squinted at the pretty young blonde next to him and eyed what she was holding.

"Through a needle?"

Holly looked at the nurse for a moment, telling her through her eyes she would explain things to the teenager. "Yes through a needle. I don't want to lie to you Harry; it will be a bit more uncomfortable than someone drawing your blood. You cannot take this out once it's been placed in alright? It might sting a little bit."

Boy was she wrong Harry soon found out. The needle was larger and thicker than any he ever encountered and it went in slower than past others, not to mention hurt a great deal more as well. Harry cursed under his breath as he looked at his hand five minutes after the nurse left. Two lines were stuck under his skin- one for his dehydration, another giving him antibiotics for his illness, and they bothered his skin greatly. What he would give to get out of this mess now was what was on his mind the whole day…

Harry was finally able to sleep soundlessly enough and after being annoyed for being woken up at 12:30 for a lunch he did not eat, Harry had time to sit back and look at where he exactly was. The room was painted in a light blue colour and was small yet he didn't have to share it with anyone which was a plus. He looked back at the two tubes in this hand then at the tubes leading up to two bags hanging on a pole by his bed. Harry took off the clear mask that was over his face to help him breathe easier. It was highly annoying to have on. Unfortunately it seemed as if the nurses on the ward sensed he would do this and always went into his room to put it back on explaining to him that he shouldn't take it off. Harry sighed; he wished he had someone to talk to even if he couldn't speak well at the moment. His guardians and brother went back home to catch up on sleep hours ago. He didn't blame them, he felt terrible he had kept everyone up only this morning. It seemed as if his prayers were answered for the next moment he heard his door bang open and a great mane of hair attack his face and the life of him squeezed near his neck.

"Hermione!" a man's voice scolded.

Hermione quickly let go of Harry and turned to her father. "Sorry Dad."

"I think it's Harry who needs apologizing," Daniel said with a raised brow.

"I am so sorry Harry!"

"What are you"- Harry asked but was cut off.

"Ohh, Holly called us not long ago and told us everything! She told us how you were coughing and hurting and throwing up all night long and they finally took you to the hospital since they didn't have any other option and here you are! In a hospital! A muggle one at that. Oh, I never would have thought you'd be in a muggle hospital for any reason. I thought Holly would always be able to help you but I was wrong, she said she didn't have any medicine at home to help and we all know they can't take you to St. Mungo's and"-

"'Mione, please," Harry said wearily.

"Oh, right, sorry." She gave him a teary look before kissing his pale cheek.

"And I'm sorry about that," Daniel nodded to his daughter.

"I'm used to it," Harry smiled weakly.

"How are you son?" Daniel asked looking serious. Harry never liked it when the man gave him a serious look.

"Alive." This was the wrong thing to say apparently but thankfully a distraction came when Emma walked in holding balloons with various GET WELL SOON captions on them.

"How are you dear?" she asked kissing his cheek too.

"Fine enough, thanks," Harry smiled at his balloons, and a particular neat one of Garfield the cat on it.

"We heard everything. I can't believe this happened. How did it happen?"

"The doctors say it's a viral infection so I guess I (_cough_) caught it from someone else."

Emma pursed her lips together in a dissatisfied way. "I though the various medicines I gave to Holly would have helped. That one in the blue bottle was for coughs."

"Guess I was more ill than any of us thought." Harry drew in a deep breath and Emma placed the mask on his face again.

"You really shouldn't take these things off dear, as annoying as they are."

"When are you going to be released?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Dunno, not today. Guess along with my (_cough_) pneumonia I was also pretty dehydrated. That's what this is for," Harry indicated one of his IV drips.

"You don't like needles much do you lad?" Daniel asked lightly, lips curved in a light smile.

"Not particularly no. I really don't remember when the nurse did it to tell you the truth, nor do I remember when I had my blood drawn the first time. Holly said I was pretty out of it though."

Holly had not told Harry yet that he though she was his mother.

"I remember having one of these things years ago," Daniel said, holding onto the IV pole. "Wasn't too thrilled to tell you the truth."

Harry smiled but let out a yawn.

"We'll come back later alright? Don't want to keep you up in this state," Emma said.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing, you're one of the family remember?" Daniel smiled. He patted Harry lightly on the shoulder and left the room after his wife. Hermione looked down at Harry.

"I'll be fine, really," Harry told her.

"I'm sure you will, I'm just in shock more than anything. You never really fall ill. Even the past several years at school you've only had normal coughs or colds. But the one time you fall very ill it turns into something huge like this."

"Sorry," was all Harry could think of to say.

Hermione held onto his sweaty hand. "Guess we won't have that New Year's kiss we wanted…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's already December 31st."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Where has the time gone? Well I'll be sure to make it up to you, promise."

Hermione touched the gold locket on her neck he had given her as a Christmas present days ago. "You don't need to, as long as I have this."

Hermione kissed his cheeks several times, knowing it wouldn't be good to kiss his germy lips before promising to come by later and left the room. The Grangers visited Harry later that night, along with the Black/Lupin/Delmhar family but not for long as Harry was feeling restless and wanted to be alone for the night but the next day he was feeling better and the appearance of both families pleased him greatly.

"Do you know when I'll be able to leave?" Harry asked after dinner that night, wincing as the nurse finished up drawing his blood.

"Well according to your doctor, if everything appears to be healing and you don't develop any complications or relapse he'll send you out tomorrow."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Really. Of course you'll be sent home with medicine since you won't recover from your illness one hundred percent as soon as you leave," the nurse added.

This made his family very happy indeed when they found out when they came by minutes later.

"I did indeed just catch your doctor Harry and he told me if everything looks good you'll be released around 3 PM tomorrow," Remus said with a smile, coming into the room.

"I hope, I am finding out I really do not like hospitals…" Harry said bitterly.

True (enough) to Remus' word, Dr. Michaels came into Harry's room late after lunch the next day around four in the afternoon to tell him he was allowed to go home. He first checked Harry over one last time before he took out the IV lines in Harry's hand and then bandaged it. He left the room for a moment to give Harry privacy to change into the set of clothes Remus gave him then walked back in. The dark-haired muggle man explained to Remus and Harry (mostly to Remus as he was his guardian) that he was now documented as Harry's new general practitioner, so even though Remus knew that Harry could no longer go to St. Mungo's for his health needs for now, he felt safe to know he had a new doctor in which he could turn to should the need arise. The doctor then handed Remus a slip for Harry's antibiotics and showed him to the pharmacy.

Remus walked to his son for a moment. "Harry, I need to speak with Dr. Michaels for a small while longer then pick up your prescription, why don't you wait in the waiting room until I'm finished?"

Harry sighed but nodded. He sort of wished Holly was the one who would be picking him up today for she had the car. Remus said he would Apparate with Harry back home instead. So Harry sat in one of the cushioned blue seats in the crowded reception area, his six balloons tied to his wrist and the stuffed tiger Hermione had given him in his hands. Harry watched as each person who walked around him did there thing. While unbundling his gloves one dropped to the ground. Harry went to pick it up but in the process his many balloons whacked the head of a young man standing not far away.

"Hey- watch it!" the man said and turned around.

Harry found out it wasn't even a man- his tall height was just a misgiving. He was actually a teenager, maybe a year or two older than he was. He had on dirty faded jeans, a pretty nice and neat black coat with several music-related patches pinned on, old black chucks, ears pierced several times and his hair was shaggy, wild, and brown with the tips dyed blond.

"Sorry," Harry apologized as he stood up. His shirt caught Harry's eye. "Hey, you like Green Day?"

The teenager glanced at his shirt that had a picture of the album cover of the CD Dookie on it. "Yeah, why? Do you?"

Harry smiled, his braces flashing. "Yeah, they're one of my favourite muggle bands."

Harry's eyes went wide at that moment.

The teenager gave Harry a funny look. "Muggle?"

"Er- muggle is um, just a um, a nickname that my friends and I made up. It means rock band," Harry said thinking quickly.

"Muggle is a word that means rock band?"

"Yeah."

"So Green Day is one of your favourite rock- or shall I say, _Muggle_, rock bands?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

The teenager looked over his shoulder then back at Harry. "Say, do you like other rock bands? Do you like music at all?"

"I love rock music yeah."

"What're you favourite bands?" the teenager asked excitedly.

"Well I like Nirvana, Guns of Roses, um, well I don't know of many other bands. Oh, I also like Metallica," Harry said thinking.

"No way!" the teenager cried. "Metallica is my favourite band!"

"Cool," Harry smiled.

The teenager looked very happy now. "Sorry, I'm just known as a music nut by everyone I know. I even sorta, you know, play my own things."

"You're in a band?"

The teenager looked uncomfortable. "Well not really a band, it's just a few friends and I playing some things here and there."

"That's pretty cool."

The teenager scratched behind his ear then extended his hand. "I'm Sebastian by the way, Sebastian Conway. My friends call me Seb."

"I'm Harry P- Thompson," Harry said taking the hand.

"Say, I take it you've just been released?" Seb eyed the balloons Harry had with him.

"Yeah, you? I mean, I don't want to but in," he said quickly.

"No need. I just sort of um- had an accident with my skateboard. Happens a lot so waiting to see if I broke anything. Nothing new," Seb passed off. He frowned. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I live in Chelsea," Harry said.

Seb smiled. "This _is_ Chelsea."

"Oh right, I sometimes forget, I haven't been living here for too long."

"Really? Well I've been here my whole life almost. It's always nice to know you live in London, everyone wants to live in London don't they?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess so."

The two chatted up for a little bit. Harry didn't even notice Remus hadn't come back from the pharmacy yet. He was talking about things with Seb or, at least music anyhow. Seb wanted to know where he went to school since he didn't recognize him as a student at the local secondary school in Chelsea.

"Um, it's a private boarding school actually in Scotland, you wouldn't have heard of it," Harry passed off.

Seb raised a brow. "So you're just here on holiday then?"

"Yeah, get back on the sixth."

Remus then appeared behind Harry and told him it was time to go.

"Oh, okay, um…" Harry looked up at Seb. "Is there any way I can reach you then? I mean, if you want."

Seb bit his lip for a moment but nodded. "Yeah, um just a sec…" he wrote down a phone number and e-mail address on a scrap of paper in his jacket pocket and handed it over. "Call me around 7:30 or later alright?"

"At night? Okay, see you then," Harry waved a hand in farewell and followed his uncle out of the hospital.

"Who was that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, some bloke I just met. His name is Seb and he's really into music so we just started chatting."

"How nice, you have made a new friend with a muggle," Remus smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said with a brow.

Harry slept well that night. Even though it was already January second, 1997 and he had missed celebrating the end of 1996 and beginning of 1997 with his girlfriend and both their families, he couldn't help but smile into his pillow. His family had been by his side the last few days and he was now recovering from his horrible bout of pneumonia. Holly also noted that Cayden was becoming more social and now seemed to really recognize who his big brother was and the two had fun playing that night after dinner. Harry also seemed to have made a new friend, this older teenager named Sebastian- or Seb as he insisted. He was into the same music as Harry was and simply, just seemed _cool_. Harry wished his last few days at home would not come so soon before school was upon him again.

HHRHHRHHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed! I know I know, a whole chapter about Harry ill may not seem important or interesting enough but it is. You see I have been waiting to do this forever now just so I could introduce this new character, Sebastian Conway. You see, I had made up another HP world a few yrs ago in which Harry lived with his parents after getting them back somehow at the age of 16. During this time Harry met this teen named Seb and Seb's story and personality was so damn real I just _had_ to include him in this new HP world somehow. So I finally found a way to make it happen. It may not seem important now but it is to me. Finally Sebastian Conway is in this story and I hope you'll like him the more I write about him. Think that's it.

Review replies:

Kaylee-jane-potter: Aww, thanks so much. I was worried it would be too 'cheesy,' having this great big X-mas celebration but happy to know it worked out.

ELF: thanks for liking my X-mas conversations ha. And who knows, something may or may not develop with Remus/Tonks… _I loved Harry's present to Hermione so sweet._ Umm, what? Lol I really had to lol at this. You think the romantic gift Harry gave Hermione, his girlfriend, was sweet?? Ahh, funny. I know you can't wait for the next chapter haha.

Everyone else, thanks so much for liking too!!

Before you leave you should all thank ELF (Elphaba Lives Forever) for putting this chapter up and giving me the British emergency room info I needed for this. My comp has a virus and she w as the one who was able to put up this chap for me. So thanks a ton ELF!

Don't forget to drop a review before you leave this story!! I will love you forever!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose, March 6th, 2009_


	34. More Memories That Need to be Unfolded

**MORE MEMORIES THAT NEED TO BE UNFOLDED**

Harry spent the next day getting used to doing things normally again and without feeling like total crap. He was still feeling slightly ill and had to take three different medicines each day to regain his health but it was better than how he felt only three days before. Harry really tried to make the time to bond with Cayden. Once a month visits weren't enough and he really wanted to get to know his brother before school came along again. Holly told him that around six months he would be changing in many ways and developing faster than ever. She even told him that the next time he came by he might be able to feed Cayden his first solid foods. Harry was now in his room with the baby, both on the floor, the baby supported by a stuffed pillow that went around his body. Harry was trying to come up with new ways to make him smile and laugh. He already laughed at several different things and most of it in the presence of Harry himself. Holly wasn't surprised; she knew it was easier for siblings to make their younger siblings laugh than it was for their parents to do so.

Cayden was currently giggling away again. Harry frowned at him.

"I don't reckon Weinki scratching me is very funny thank-you very much," Harry growled as he shook his hand where his cat had just attacked.

Cayden stopped as if he heard him then began to flex his fingers. Harry poked his hand. "You like fingers don't you?" Cayden responded by taking a hold of Harry's finger in his mouth. Harry took his finger away and lifted the baby in his arms. "What do you want to do now then hm?"

Harry's stomach rumbled a bit. "I don't know about you but I say let's get a snack." Harry took out his stocking from his desk and dumped it so a rainbow of sweets fell. He frowned as he sorted through them. "What were my friends and family thinking, giving me things I can't even have?" Half the things in the pile were sticky, chewy or hard. Harry eyed a blue sweet and took it. "It's just gum. A very juicy sweet gum mind you," he told the baby. Cayden seemed interested. "I miss it so much. I had a least a few of these a month. Last time was August." Harry thought for a moment. "You know what, why not now? I mean, if anything happens it won't be too horrible. I'm getting my braces tightened again tomorrow anyway."

Cayden just smiled at the sound of his brother's voice.

"But I better not; I'm not supposed to eat them for a reason." Harry then remembered the juiciness of the gum and licked his lips. "Mmm, just this once." Harry looked over his shoulder as if someone (Hermione) was behind him before unwrapping the sweet and carefully popping it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a long moment, afraid to actually do anything else before finally biting down. Smiling in spite of himself Harry continued to chew.

It was hard to hide his braces that night as he ate his dinner but he was able to accomplish it. The left side had gum all caught up in various places-thankfully in the back and Harry could not peel it away. He slurped his soup cautiously; making sure no one was looking at him.

Harry was sort of looking forward to having his braces tightened for once the next day for he knew it was not the best thing to have gum sticking to his wires the way they were. It was a good thing his guardians or Holly didn't find out but when Daniel asked him to open his mouth he immediately spotted the problem.

"Well um, looks like there's some goo or gum caught up here," he said raising his brows like a father trying to not discipline his naughty child.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just said, "Er- yeah."

"May I ask why?"

"Um, well…" Harry sighed. "I won't lie, I had gum last night."

"I can tell," Daniel said simply.

"It was an urge," Harry said quickly. "It's been months since I had this one gum- I miss it so I, well, went to see just how bad things would get if I chewed it."

"I've seen worse but I'm still displeased with you. Plus it looks like you cut back on flossing," Daniel simply stated, peeking around some more.

"No, never!"

"Harry, I've been an orthodontist for over twenty years now. I think I know when someone has been flossing or not."

"Sorry…"

The exam didn't go as smoothly as Harry wanted, for not only did Daniel have to tighten his braces he had to scrape off all the gum caught up everywhere and spent an ten extra minutes cleaning his teeth. Harry sported blue elastics an hour later. Daniel raised a brow.

"Do I trust you that this won't happen again?"

"I hope, plus you'll be able to know if I do or not tonight," Harry stated.

"I may or may not check…" Daniel said slyly. Harry was going to spend the night at the Granger home that night. It was the last night he had for tomorrow he had to leave back to Hogwarts. Daniel bade him good-bye, telling him he'd pick him up before dinner then Harry left home with Holly.

An hour before Daniel was to pick up Harry, Harry began to eye the telephone. He wanted to give Seb a ring, just to tell him that he won't be able to talk with him once he went back to school and he didn't want to interrupt his evening with his other family by calling a bloke he just met. He finally decided to give him a call, and leave a message if he wasn't around. Harry waited a few moments before the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.

"Um, is- is Seb there?" Harry asked. Harry felt stupid asking, he hated the phone at times for he never had a use for it growing up.

There was a pause. "Who is this?"

"Um, Harry, I met Seb a few days ago."

"Ohh, yes, I recall him telling me you might call. He's not here right now but he should be later tonight. Is there a message you'd like me to take for him?" the woman asked.

"Oh, just wanted him to know that I won't be able to call him for a while since I'm going back to school tomorrow. It's no biggie but in case he wonders or something," Harry shrugged.

The woman was smiling on the other end. "Well I'll be sure to tell him that then."

They said good-bye and hung up. Daniel came by to pick Harry up around 5:30 and drove off into the ice to his home. Harry asked him if he missed anything for their New Year's Eve party. Daniel smiled.

"Don't worry son, you didn't miss anything. After we found out what happened to you us ourselves weren't in a party mood. We just gathered around the TV for the countdown before having a nice dinner."

"So my family didn't come over did they?"

"No, but they had good reasons not to. We were really worried for you son," Daniel said looking somber at the teenager.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well, I'm er- better now."

Daniel smiled. "I know you are."

Harry spent the night watching films with the Grangers and making chocolate fondue before settling in under his covers happy and warm. He fell asleep not long after. The next day Harry and Hermione went back to his home where he flooed off back to Hogwarts with all his things, meeting up with Ron and Ginny first thing after they arrived. They shared a few things about what happened over the holiday and Ron looked extremely angry when Harry 'didn't bother to tell him he was in a muggle hospital for a few days'. Harry tried to explain he had no say in this and didn't want to bother him during New Year's. Ginny looked at Harry funny.

"You still could have told us Harry," she stated, throwing back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well, I didn't okay? I doubt you'd find much happiness in a muggle hospital anyway," Harry growled.

Ginny shrugged before handing him a slip of paper. "I met up with Dumbledore not long ago, he asked me to give you this."

Caught off guard by the sudden change of subject Harry opened the paper, Hermione and Ron leaning over his shoulders to read it.

_Harry,_

_If it would be no trouble I would like to have another meeting with you tomorrow at 8 PM in my office. I have already talked about everything to Remus so you need not to worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore._

Harry drew in a breath. "Well then I reckon that's a good thing then. I know Remus will let me know if there is anything that might strike me in the lesson. I know all of this is only for my own good." Harry placed the paper in his pocket. "Until then, I really need to start getting together my next Quidditch practice. I need to find time and everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yu just got here. I think you should make sure you're well-rested for your lessons tomorrow"-

"No, I'm doing Quidditch," Harry said and walked off to Gryffindor Tower.

The next day came with a nice surprising little note around the school- sixth years could now sign up for Apparition Lessons if they were to turn seventeen by August of this year. Harry signed up his name along with the other peers in his year. Hours passed by and Harry was feeling a little nervous as he now made his way to the headmaster's office that evening. Long gone was the resentment Harry had for the old man for not caring about him. Harry had a job to do now; he had to listen to what Dumbledore told him for it was going to alter his life, for the better or for the worse. Plus, if anything was wrong with what he was about to see Remus would have told him about it. Harry arrived inside the large circular room and saw Dumbledore smiling at him from his desk.

"Good evening Harry," he greeted.

"Good evening sir."

"I take it you had a nice holiday?"

"Er- a bit yeah."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard. "Did you run into anyone on Christmas?"

"Um, who exactly?"

"The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour."

Harry frowned. "No, why?"

"Oh, he wanted to make a trip to visit you during the holiday. Turns out he couldn't find you at all."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Seems like the protection on your home and the Grangers works fairly well doesn't it?"

"I wasn't even there on Christmas."

"I know. You were at the Vesser home weren't you? No, the Minister would not be able to find you there, he wouldn't even think of it."

"Um, do you know why he was looking for me?"

"Not particularly but it seems like he just wanted to get on friendly terms with you," Dumbledore answered.

"Like that'll happen. When has the Ministry ever been on my side when I needed them?" Harry said angrily.

"Not very often."

There was a silence for a moment. "Well now, before we begin I have to ask you if there is anything you had questions about during our last lesson. You did leave rather quickly after it was over," Dumbledore said.

Harry thought back to their last meeting and what he had seen. He had seen Tom Riddle in the orphanage, being told by a younger Dumbledore that he was a wizard.

"I don't think there was anything I wanted to know from that. I mean, I think you told me all I needed to know," Harry added hastily. Suddenly something came to his mind that had nothing to do with the lessons. "Professor, something happened the night of the Christmas party Slughorn held. I heard something between Snape and Malfoy"-

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected.

"Yeah, anyway, I sort of snuck out and"- Harry retold the tale of what he overheard between the ex-potions master and his beloved student. Dumbledore didn't look too shocked or bothered with what he heard at the end.

"I trust it you not dwell on this Harry."

"But sir"-

"It is not important to know but I thank-you for informing me about what you heard."

Harry frowned. "I think you misunderstood me…"

"I did not Harry. In fact, I am sure I know more of what you said then you do yourself. With that, I feel it is only right for me to act a certain way to something that I know does not need to be alarmed by," Dumbledore said placidly.

Harry's frown deepened with yet something else the old man felt he didn't need to know about. Perhaps he didn't, but it didn't make him less curious. "So I suppose you still trust Professor Snape then?"

"I do Harry," the headmaster nodded.

Harry knew it was pointless to argue such a point he had brought up only too often in his life here so he dropped the subject. He watched as Dumbledore clasped his hands together.

"So," he said in a business-like manner. "We press on. I have for you two more memories tonight. Both very difficult to achieve but both highly important of course- the second I feel, more important than anything thus far. You need not to worry," he said as if reading the boy's thoughts. "I have talked to your uncle about this beforehand and it is not something you should be alarmed by. Now do you remember where we last left off Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Tom Riddle had just found out he was a wizard. Shocked but more excited than anything else. He refused my offer to accompany him on his trip to Diagon Alley and that I told him thievery would not be allowed at Hogwarts. So he came and stood out amongst the other first years in his second-hand robes and without anyone in his life. He was placed into Slytherin almost as soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. I do not know how soon Riddle learned that the founder of Slytherin House could talk to snakes- perhaps almost at once. I am sure learning of this however only increased his resolve and made him feel all the more important."

Harry watched as Dumbledore spoke fluently, almost as if he had been waiting for the moment to tell Harry of these things.

"The staff of course sympathized for poor Riddle, an orphan and quite a polite boy who only was thirsty for knowledge. He did not show he was above any of his fellow peers as soon as he arrived," Dumbledore went on.

"But surely you must have been a little taken aback. I mean, you knew how he really acted when you first met him," Harry said.

"I did, but I did not feel it was of much importance for everyone's knowledge just yet."

"But he knew you treated him differently. He told me already you didn't seem to like him as much as the other teachers did."

"I did not let the thoughts of him being trustworthy leave my mind. I was well award of how he acted and knew it was my job to keep an eye out for him because of this. Only I knew how he acted when I first met him. He was, shall I say, cautious around me. He did not want to slip up just who he was again to me for he knew I was watching him. He seemed to be obsessed with finding out his true identity and felt that he had told me too much about him already. Anyway," he waved his hand once as he moved the subject slightly. "As the years went by he gathered up fellow 'friends' who followed him around like servicemen, waiting for the next order. I of course know that in reality, these people were not his friends as it was plainly obvious he didn't have any affection for any of them at all."

Harry was reminded of Malfoy at that moment.

"They carried around a sort of dark glamour about them, people seeking glory and recognition. Power-hungry students."

"So what you mean to tell me is these people had to of been the first Death Eaters haven't they?" Harry asked.

"Exactly right Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "However, I do not have many memories of Riddle's years at Hogwarts. I know anyone who knew him then are not willing to share anything with anyone now. But after painstaking effort and trickery from wizard and muggles alike, I was able to begin to piece together everything I have told you thus far. You remember I told you Riddle was obsessed with finding out his parentage?"

Harry nodded.

"He began to search any kind of school record or trophy or acknowledgement he could get his hands on, trying to find a Tom Riddle Senior somewhere amongst everything. He then had to come to the conclusion one day that his father never stepped foot into Hogwarts and he was undoubtedly, not of wizard-blood. I assume then was when Riddle dropped his name forever and took on that of Lord Voldemort. After this he began to search for his mother's side of family, hoping to find some wizard relatives instead that way." Dumbledore took a breath before continuing. "He searched and searched through old wizard books of all kinds until he found the Slytherin survival line. He found out he was related to the Guant's and in the summer of his sixth year he left the orphanage for good and went on his quest to find these relatives. And now Harry, if you will stand for me…"

Harry followed the old man's instructions. He got to his feet, leaned over the Pensieve and spun down to the next destination. Dumbledore landed beside him a moment later. Harry's eyes went wide at where they had landed. It was the Gaunt house but it was drabber than Harry had seen it last, and it was already in horrible shape then. The floor was thick with dust and mold, food was stacked around the home in several different colors, old and smelling horribly. Cobwebs hung like curtains around every surface; the whole place was far worse than last time. The place was dark except for a single light from a very short candle in the corner. A man sat on a chair, hair growing all over his face like a bush Harry couldn't see his eyes or mouth.

Suddenly there was a sound of knocking at the door. The man jerked himself out of his seat, banishing an old wand and knife. A second later the door creaked open to reveal a man Harry recognized immediately. He had dark slicked back hair, pale skin and was very tall- it was the teenage Voldemort. Both men stared at one another for a moment before the old one lurched forward with his knife and wand.

"You!" he shouted. "YOU!"

"_Stop_," Riddle said softly in Parseltounge.

The man's eyes went wide. "_You speak it_?"

"_Yes I speak it_." Riddle surveyed the room. "_Where is Marvolo_?"

"_He died, didn't you know? Years ago_," grunted the old man.

Riddle frowned. "_Who are you then_?"

"_Morfin aren't I_?"

Riddle's eyes narrowed. "_Marvolo's son_?"

"_Course so_…"

Harry saw something glint on Morfin's hand- the old black stone ring was on his finger.

"_I thought you was that muggle_," Morfin said.

"_What muggle_?" Riddle said quickly and dangerously.

"_That damn muggle my sister took a fancy to. That muggle who lives in that one big house thatta way_," Morfin jerked his thumb out the tiny window. "_But yeh can't be, he'd be older than you wouldn' he? Naw, he'd be older now_…" Morfin clutched at a table to support himself. "_He came back see_."

"_He came back_?" Riddle asked sharply.

Harry licked his lips in anticipation.

"_Serves her right though don' it? Marryin' filth like that! Know we'd be robbed! She took it all! Where's Slytherin's locket then eh? Where is it_?"

Riddle did not answer but listened as Morfin cried out yet again. "_She disowned us she did! That bitch! She's a dirty rotten bitch for doin' this! Who're you anyway eh? Askin' me questions like this? It's all done and over with_…"

Before Harry knew it everything went dark when Riddle moved forward to his uncle and Dumbledore gripped his arm and they floated up and out. Soon they were standing in the headmaster's office again. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"That's it then? Why did it get all dark just now?"

"Because Morfin could not remember anything after this point. When he awoke the next day he was on the floor and the ring was gone," Dumbledore answered. "Meanwhile, back in the village of Little Hangleton a maid came screaming up the High Street. The bodies of Tom Riddle Senior, his mother and father were found dead."

Harry looked at him as he spoke.

"In fact, to this day I don't think anyone knows exactly how they died. The _Avada Kedavra_ curse usually does not leave behind any signs of being used, of course, there is one exception…"

Harry felt his face burn when Dumbledore nodded to him.

"Of course the wizard authorities knew at once this was a wizard's doing. They also knew a known muggle-hater lived just up the street and he had already been imprisoned before for his resentment."

"Wait, you mean to tell me they thought Morfin done it?" Harry said astonished. "But surely it was Voldemort, you know it was Voldemort."

"Yes, but when the Ministry arrived at the Gaunt house they did not have to question Morfin at all for you see, he told them straight forward that he had done it. He was proud to kill the Riddle family, said he'd been waiting to do it for years. After checking over his wand the Ministry saw that the last curses performed were indeed killing ones and he surrendered without a fight. The only thing he seemed upset over was the fact that his ring was now gone. 'He'll kill me for losing his ring,' he said, speaking of his father. This apparently was the last words he ever said before expiring in Azkaban," Dumbledore concluded.

"So that means that Voldemort stole his uncle's wand didn't he? And killed his father and his family?"

Dumbledore nodded. "There are no memories to show this exactly but I can be fairly sure that is indeed what happened. Voldemort stupefied his uncle. Stole his wand and went to that big house in the village. He murdered his muggle father and muggle grandparents, taking revenge for the man who never wanted him. He proceeded back to the Gaunt home, modified Morfin's memory then stole his wand and ring and left the scene."

"Did Morfin ever find out he hadn't done anything?"

"Never. Like I told you before Harry, he gave a full confession as to what happened."

"So what?" Harry said. "That doesn't mean anything as he had this real memory with him the whole time! Why would somebody do that?"

"We can only guess Harry, but I am sure Morfin wanted to do his father proud and get revenge on the muggle who his sister took a liking to. Why would anyone want to dig deeper into this crime when a man already confessed to the whole thing? It did take a great deal of skilled Legimency to coax this memory out of Morfin. I did try to show the Ministry the truth after I found out what really did happen but by that time Morfin had already died," Dumbledore explained.

Harry's anger was mounting. "But all this doesn't make sense. I mean, how different were rules and laws fifty years ago? Were underage wizards allowed to do magic as they pleased? Did no one bother to see what kids were doing back then? Voldemort wasn't a full-grown wizard yet, shouldn't he have gotten caught?"

"I understand your frustration Harry," Dumbledore said calmly.

"No you don't," Harry said before he could stop himself. Dumbledore however didn't look too bothered.

"I do Harry," he said simply.

Harry chose not to respond.

"The Ministry does keep a look out for underage magic but they cannot tell who performed said magic. They know when magic has occurred but who did it is to remain seen."

"_Pff_, that's a waste isn't it? Parents will no doubt cover up for things their kids do." Harry had a feeling Sirius was only going to do things such as this when Cayden grew up.

"We just have to rely on wizarding parents to set rules in the house and not get into such trouble. Now, we have one more memory to be seen before we call it a night. This is perhaps the most important memory of all…"

Harry sighed but got to his feet once more as Dumbledore took out yet another crystal phial and dumped it into the Pensieve. Harry plunged his face into the cool surface of the memory again and left the room with Dumbledore in tow. They landed in front of a man Harry recognized at once. He had a head of thick, yellow-yarn colored hair on top his head with a small shining patch of scalp in the back, and he had a bush mustache that wasn't quiet as hairy as it was these days, and was gingery- blond. He was still very round but not like he was in the present. It was none other than a younger Horace Slughorn. He was resting his feet on a velvet pouffe and sitting in a high, fancy chair with one hand swirling around a glass of red wine, the other in a box of crystallized pineapple.

Harry searched at the other occupants in the room. Several teenage boys sat around in chairs harder and lower than the teacher's and they were all facing him. Voldemort stood out at once, with his handsome face and dark hair. Harry's mouth gaped open for a moment at what he saw on the teenager's hand, the black ring from the Gaunt House. With a sickening feeling Harry knew he had already murdered his uncle. He turned to Professor Slughorn.

"Sir, is it true Professor Merrythought is retiring?" the young Voldemort asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn waved a round hand. "Although it does intrigue me to know just where you get your information boy. You know more than the staff at times it seems."

Riddle smiled proudly and the boys looked at him with admiration.

"With your uncanny way of knowing things you shouldn't- whatever they may be, and flattering people such as myself- you're right, pineapple is my favorite"-

Harry was caught off guard at that moment. The room filled with thick white fog so that the only thing he could see was himself and Dumbledore. Suddenly, a cold unnaturally loud voice from Slughorn rang out: "_You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words_." The room returned to normal the next second after as if this odd incident never happened. It seemed as if all the people in the memory hadn't even noticed what Harry had noticed. Suddenly a golden clock on Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o-clock. Slughorn sat up.

"Goodness me, is it that time already? You better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. I want your essay by tomorrow Lestrange, as you Avery," Slughorn was saying.

Harry watched as the boys all filed out of the room- all of them except Riddle. Harry had a feeling he wanted a word with the teacher that couldn't be said in front of the other students. Slughorn frowned at him.

"Better get going yourself Tom, don't want to be caught out of bed do you? Not a good example to set as you're a prefect…"

Riddle didn't look too bothered. "Sir, I wondered if I could ask you something."

Slughorn rubbed his beard. "Ask away then m'boy."

Riddle seemed to hesitate- Harry sensed a burning desire inside the boy, just waiting to show itself.

"Sir, I wanted to know if you knew anything about- about…Horcruxes?"

The deep white fog surrounded everyone again. Harry could only see Dumbledore who was-smiling?

_This does not look like something to smile about_ Harry said tersely in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when the same dark voice of Slughorn rang out again.

"_I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you even if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again_!"

"Well that's that," Dumbledore said and took hold of Harry's arm and they floated up and out of the memory again. Harry was standing in the headmaster's office again, stars in the dark sky twinkling from the window.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "That's- it?"

"It is it yes," the old man nodded.

"But it was not even five minutes. What was so important about that memory?"

"Can you venture a guess?"

Harry thought about what he had just seen. "Er- the white fog thingy, um, Slughorn's loud voice that came out of nowhere a couple times. Riddle asking him something before it all went well, the way it did…" he tried.

"You may not have noticed then that the memory has been tampered with."

"Tampered with? Really? Why?"

"This was Professor Slughorn's memory and he felt it was necessary to tamper with."

Harry sat down. "Why would he do that?"

"I feel that he is ashamed and almost upset at what he remembers. Something like this is not something everyone would like to have planted in their minds forever. He tried to show himself in a better light, to alter what really happened as if he was not the one to do what he really did do, thus making him feel more guilty than anyone could ever feel," Dumbledore explained.

"What's there to feel guilty about? Unless he feels guilty about talking to the younger Voldemort, I think everyone would," Harry added.

Dumbledore smiled. "They would, true."

"Unless he was bothered by what he was asked." Harry frowned. "Sir, what _are_ Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "That is the mystery Harry. That is what I was about to get at just now. For the first time since our lessons began I am giving you homework. I would like you to corner Slughorn once and for all and obtain the real memory from him."

Harry looked at the man, a crazed look on his face for sure. How on earth was he to do this? "But I can't do that sir, I mean, how would I in the first place? Did Veriterserum or- or Legimency fail or something?"

"Professor Slughorn is a gifted and intelligent wizard Harry. He would be expecting me to use both and will be at hand to make sure I do not extract what I need from him. I don't feel force is the best way to do it. He, like every human on this earth has a weakness. You must try and break his defenses in whatever way you can think of that isn't harmful and gather that memory," Dumbledore said.

Harry was still confused, and almost bothered. "It has to be me then?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry sighed. "Only me? No one else?"

"Well I feel you do have what it takes."

"But I can ask for help can't I? Surely…"

"Perhaps"-

"So I will. Maybe I can get Remus or Hermione to help me. I'm sure this is very important but I don't want to be the sole responsible person for this. They'll know what to do if I need help."

"You do know that you alone are"-

"I know I'm the 'Chosen One' or whatever, I know I have to defeat Him in the end. I just want to know if I can have some help along the way. I'm sure any help won't be much use in the final battle between Him and me but for now, something like obtaining a memory, well, it doesn't seem to be something only _I_ need to do," Harry stated.

"You can ask for help but you are right, it all does come down to you," Dumbledore agreed.

Harry frowned. "Does Remus already know what I have to do? Try and get the real memory?"

"He knows I am leaving something in your hands now but expects you to tell him what it is. He felt like he wanted to hear it from your point of view instead of mine."

"Yes well…" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. "If that's it…"

"Tell me at once when you have completed the task."

Harry nodded, looked at him for a moment and left the room, head buzzing in slight anger that he was once again responsible for something he never agreed to and another for more reasons to hate a man he never thought he could hate anymore than he already did.

"I swear you are going to regret everything you ever did," Harry muttered angrily under his breath, hands stuffed in his pockets and around his wand, and went off to his dorm.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

First off- YA my computer is now fixed so I can get back to posting chaps. I am always happy to get these chaps out of the way, I hate copying so much from the book and any moments between Harry and DD in the books or fanfics are never my fav. Well enjoy this chap and before you leave, give me a nice juicy review and I will give you love!

Review responses:

Ridikulus101: thank-you so much for liking my style of writing. I don't really know what it is and would love to know what makes me diff! as a future dream of being an author I would love to know my high and low points any day.

Readerforlife: ha, thanks a ton!

JWOHPfan: Haha, Seb comes across as a cross between Ron and Draco? That is very interesting as I never saw him as either of them but ok! I guess you could say Holly has a lot to learn still. She didn't want to make a fuss yet of something she wanted to avoid, plus Sirius obviously refused to take Harry to a hospital.

Fibinaci: I don't like to think there is a potion to cure everything. I am that evil kind of person who likes to see Harry ill/in pain once in a while.

Rosalie_Hale: it's ok; I am twisted too in the way I like hospital parts in fics. I never watch ER nor work in one; I just had all the info from the internet and ELF. Ron meeting Seb, that would be pretty interesting (insert smiley).

Kaylee-jane-potter: they couldn't go to St. Mungo's because there are Death Eaters keeping watch in case Harry ever shows up.

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews, please do keep them coming!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose March 18, 2009_


	35. Not so Harmonious

**NOT SO HARMONIOUS **

The next morning over breakfast Harry related to Hermione and Ron what had happened during last night. Ron smiled when Harry told him about having to get the memory from Slughorn.

"Piece of cake," he scoffed, stuffing his face with egg. "He'd do anything for you wouldn't he?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know, if it was so easy then wouldn't Dumbledore have been able to get it from him already?"

"True…" Harry said.

Hermione was frowning again. "Horcruxes… I never heard of them before."

"You haven't?" Harry said disappointed. "You're supposed to know these things Hermione."

"I'm 'supposed' to? I may enjoy my free time in the library but that doesn't mean I need to know everything," she said.

"I know that but still, I thought I could count on you," Harry sighed.

"Well why don't we all research it in the library after lessons today?" she suggested.

"That's not going to work," Harry said immediately, tapping his spoon against the side of his cereal bowl. "You just said if it was that easy then Dumbledore wouldn't need me in the first place."

"Sorry for helping then," she snapped.

"I knew you were trying but you just said"-

"Forget it," Hermione cut across her boyfriend and finished her meal.

Harry glared at her. "I'm not trying anything 'Mione, I was just saying you said so yourself that"-

"I know what I said. You just thought you should confine your dilemma to me yet again didn't you?"

Harry looked at her funny. "What are you on about?"

"It's nothing; I just get sick and tired of me having to do everything. If you have to find information out about something you have to ask me about it. For once shouldn't you do it? I have other things to do other than be your personal encyclopedia all the time," Hermione said stiffly.

Harry half-laughed which of course was the wrong thing to do.

"Is something funny?" she said facing him.

"No, well, sort of. It's sorta funny how you're getting worked up all of a sudden on something like this. I never asked you to be my encyclopedia. You chose to be one."

Again, this was not the right thing to say.

"Guys, why don't you take it somewhere else?" Ron said weakly as students were beginning to look around.

"There's nothing to discus," Harry said, getting back to his cereal.

Hermione was still glaring. "Yes there is."

"Can't it wait?" Harry sighed. "This whole thing is stupid."

"I'll be out if you wish to speak," she stated then got up and left the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Wasn't she over-reacting just now? What with something as simple as wishing she'd have an answer to my problem?"

Ron looked uncomfortable. "I dunno mate, Hermione always is over-reacting about something or another."

"Well she was just now," Harry growled. A minute later he stood and went to find his girlfriend. He found her by the stairs apparently waiting for him.

"What the hell was that just now?" was the first thing he asked her.

"I'm sorry but I was just upset over something little," Hermione said not looking at him.

"What was it? Did I do something?"

She sighed impatiently. "I know you mean well but something just then struck me. You and Ron are always expecting something from me it seems. You asked me a question, I gave you a response but it wasn't good enough. I just wished sometimes you'd work things out yourself."

"But you're so smart and you know it, that's why we ask you things all the time," Harry tried.

"I know all of this is something extremely stupid and immature but- well… I have to ask you something Harry and be honest…"

"Okay," Harry said biting his lip.

"Do you see me as nothing but an encyclopedia?"

Harry cocked a grin. "Of course not 'Mione, you know I see you more than that. Ron on the other hand…"

She half-smiled too. "Are you sure? You do spend a lot of time expecting me to know everything the past six years."

"Really, I know you're more than well, an encyclopedia," he said touching her arm.

She still looked iffy. "I do get annoyed when I have to do everything for you sometimes. Correct your homework; answer your questions about homework, about everyone around us, about life itself. How you never want to research it yourself, how you are always running to me with the next question. It sounds stupid I know but over the years, well it bothers me that this is what it comes down to. That you're the problem and I'm the problem-solver."

"Whoa, wait- I'm the problem?" Harry asked surprised.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant you had the problems"-

"Oh so I'm not a problem but I _have_ problems? How is that any better?" Harry said fiercely.

"Harry, come on, this is all"-

"You just said it Hermione, not me. I have problems. I keep whining to you about my life and you get tired of helping me out with it. I'm allowed to have problems you know, _I have the fate of our world on my shoulders at the moment so excuse me for being a bit stressed_," Harry said, anger mounting.

"I don't have a problem being your crutch Harry! I was just saying"-

"You were just saying you are sick of it! I know how to hear Hermione. Well maybe I'll just confine in Remus or someone, as my girlfriend you're supposed to take the dark things in my life and turn them around."

Ron appeared suddenly, Lavender clutching his arm, beaming.

"Er, guys, Potions is going to start in five minutes," he said with a tiny bit of unease.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a look that clearly said 'we'll discuss this later' then hurried off to the dudgeons. Hermione sat close to Ernie that day in Potions while Harry sat with Ron. Harry was feeling stressed that she was angry with him for something so ridiculous in his mind. It was harder to concentrate on their lesson that morning, even if he had been paying all the attention in the world Harry knew he still would not have understood half of what Slughorn was explaining. He asked the class what was Golpalott's Third Law and of course Hermione answered for him quickly.

"Golpalott's-Third- Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-posion-will-be-equel-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-conponets," she answered in one breath.

Harry rolled his eyes as he doodled in his parchment book.

"Exactly correct!" praised Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we all agree that Golpott's Third Law is correct…"

"Say, have any idea as to what you're going to do about your well, Slughorn problem?" Ron whispered to Harry minutes into the lecture.

Harry checked to make sure he wasn't being over-looked before answering, "Don't really know."

"Maybe you can do something simple like ask him," Ron suggested.

Harry glanced at Hermione who turned away immediately. He wished he hadn't yelled at her before because he really could use her help. "Er, I don't think that will be of much help."

Ron shrugged before they went back to the lesson.

"And so," Slughorn finally conclude. "Today's lesson will have you each taking one of the phials up here on my desk and to create an antidote for the mystery poison located inside. Complete this by the end of the lesson and don't forget- use your protective gloves!"

As soon as everyone began their work Harry flipped through his Half-Blood Prince book to see what was written there. Hermione was giving off an almost sinister smile at him as he looked through it.

"Not so easy to do the work yourself is it?" she said and went to what she was doing.

Ron was looking over Harry's shoulder at the book too, obviously hoping for some tips. Harry grunted and bit down hard on his tongue, wincing when his braces bothered him yet again. There had to be something written somewhere in that old book, it was crawling with spells and tips alike. Harry smiled after the whole hour was almost up when he spotted something scrawled on a page about antidotes-

_Just shove a bezoar down their throats._

This sounded so familiar, where had he heard about a bezoar before? Ah, first lesson with Snape, back in his first year. 'A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will protect you from most poisons.'

This didn't really sum up any of the confusing components Harry had just heard about Golpalott but he didn't care at the moment. He got up his chair and raced to the student cupboard, hastily moving aside ingredients of all shorts until he found in a small cardboard box the kidney-like stones, then hurried off back to his cauldron just as time was up.

"Now lets see what you all have for me," Slughorn beamed and began checking over his student's work. He frowned at Ernie's, plugged his nose at Ron's and nodded interestedly at Hermione's before resting at Harry. "Now what do you have to show me my young Potioner?"

Harry bit his lip but held out his hand with the bezoar resting in it. There was a deep silence in the potion room; Slughorn looked at Harry's hand for several long seconds. Harry didn't know why he was taking so long to say anything. Finally he did something Harry was not expecting- he began to roar with laughter.

"Ooh, you've got some nerve m'boy! That's for sure!" he cried happily and held up the bezoar for everyone to see. "Yes, yes, a bezoar would be the trick to help one who has been poisoned! Not many know that, especially young wizards as yourself! Oh, you are just like your mother Harry."

Hermione was glaring daggers at her boyfriend now.

"Yes, only a true potion-maker would know about the bezor's contents and properties. Just like his mother…" Slughorn repeated proudly.

The only person in the dudgeon who looked at least just as furious as Hermione was Draco. The bell than rang and Slughorn gave Gryffindor ten more points for Harry's 'cheek' and the class packed up and left. A thought just entered Harry's mind. As soon as one foot was out the door he turned around and walked up to the teacher again.

"Sir, could I ask you something?" Harry said.

"Ask away m'boy," Slughorn nodded as he busied himself around the room.

"Sir- I wanted to know if you knew anything about- about Horcruxes?" Harry said hesitantly.

Slughorn stiffened at once, his eyes wide. He licked his lips. "What- what did you say?"

"I asked if you knew anything about Horcruxes, you see"- Harry said stronger.

Slughorn shook his head. "Dumbledore will have put you up to this, I know it." He began to dab at his sweaty forehead. "He showed you that memory didn't he?"

"Well, yeah," Harry figured it was best not to lie at that moment.

Slughorn was frowning now. "Well if you did indeed see that memory you would know that there is nothing to it. Nothing at all. I do not know _anything_ at all."

"But sir, I think the memory might have been tampered"-

"Did you hear? I know nothing! You are wrong boy! WRONG!" he boomed at the child's face.

Harry took a step back, feeling foolish for being startled by being yelled at. But he couldn't help it anymore…Slughorn showed Harry out and slammed the door. Angry and shaking slightly Harry went to find his friends. Hermione was rolling her eyes when she overheard Harry tell Ron about what had just happened.

"What? What?" Harry demanded at her, highly annoyed.

"Like asking him was really going to work?" she had to say.

"It was worth a shot," Harry grumbled.

"A rather foolish one. I have things to do," she said and marched away and out of sight.

Harry and Hermione did not finish their argument for the rest of the week like 'planned.' They did however give each other dirty looks and were annoyed when one another tried to tell the other something. Ginny seemed to be a bit interested in all this, especially after she announced that week that she had broken up with her boyfriend Jason. She looked at Harry for a second as she said this then went back to her lunch. Harry of course didn't care about this; he had his own relationship problems to deal with. Hermione was now refusing to help him out with his homework and began to bite at him when he asked for any. Harry retorted back asking her if she wanted her boyfriend to fail but she said it was none of her concern and to ask someone else from now on.

"All this bitterness is because of what happened during breakfast Monday?" Ron asked Harry that Friday afternoon during one of their free periods.

"Reckon so. She keeps saying that I should stop asking for her help all the time, she's really annoyed that I 'don't do any of it on my own,' which is completely untrue. I don't rely on her _all_ the time, what's she playing at?" Harry said harshly.

Ron shrugged and was about to say something when Lavender showed up.

"You were going to walk me to the courtyard remember?" she smiled at him.

"I- right," Ron looked a little helpless but left Harry alone in the common room.

Harry sank into his favorite chair, mindlessly stroking Sabrina's thick creamy fur, trying to understand the sudden change in his girlfriend. That night, Harry was wandering around the grounds an hour before curfew when he ran into a small body on the sixth floor. He looked down to see that it was Jasper Johnston.

"Oh, sorry," Harry muttered.

Jasper appeared to not have heard him. "Harry- I was looking for you."

"Were you?" Harry hoped he didn't want to sit and 'have a chat' this time, he wasn't up to it.

"Yes, ever since the holidays everything at home has been- well, I wanted to talk to you."

Harry bit his lip, but couldn't say no to the third year so he sighed and told him it was best to go into the Room of Requirement again. He frowned when he could not open it. He tried several different ways to open the secret room but to no avail. Suddenly he heard someone fall by the room and saw a first year girl scamper off down the corridor. Harry frowned.

"Guess it's being used… um, is it really important?" he looked at the Slytherin again.

"Yes, I don't want to bother you but you're the only one I want to talk to. No one else seems to understand, please Harry," Jasper said looking desperate.

Harry rubbed his neck. "Fine, let's find an unused classroom…"

They found one on the floor above them. Harry took a seat on an old stool but Jasper remained standing.

"Um, what's up?" Harry asked.

Jasper looked nervous. It took him a while to actually say anything. He finally asked- "You remember what I told you about last time?"

"Um, yeah."

"About- about my dad?"

"He was acting strange and was meeting up with people in black cloaks?"

"Yes, yes! But now it's more than that. I have to tell you because well, isn't this all about you in the first place? You being the Chosen One?"

_Chosen One_… Harry chose to not answer but nodded stiffly.

"Well during the winter holiday these men came over again. I was in my room; I wasn't allowed to go downstairs. Anyway, I know who they are now, I've read it all over and recognized them, they're Death Eaters. Harry, Death Eaters in my own house! And I know they're trying to lure my dad in. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already a member…" Jasper said miserably.

Harry sat up straight. "Did they do anything to you? To him?"

"Not yet no. But the day after they came my- my dad called me downstairs. I found this strange; he never wants any part of me. He explained to me that we have a great chance of finally getting what we want. Told me we never have to worry about anything anymore if we join forces. I- I didn't say anything, my dad would h- he wouldn't be happy with me if I did."

"He doesn't hit you does he?" Harry demanded.

"No, I think he's trying to be careful right now."

"Has he ever hit you?"

Jasper didn't say anything but went on. "He told me he knows how I want power since I was placed in Slytherin House which is not true at all! Harry, you have to believe me, I don't want any part of this! I don't want to be power-hungry!" Jasper cried out.

"I believe you, go on," Harry nodded.

Jasper took a minute to call himself down. "He told me all about the- the ben-benefits if we joined the Dark Side. Tried to convince me it was the way to- to go. I don't want to Harry, if I do then that means I'm against you and want you dead- which I don't!"

Harry allowed him to steady himself again.

"He just went on and on about the Death Eaters, said how they were trying to get him to join them and he is very interested in doing so now. Said it's a chance of a lifetime. Said next time I see him he'd most likely be a member. He wants power, always had. Always been greedy. Always was intrigued by You-Know-Who when he was in school but now he has the chance to- to finally join up. And he wants me to do so too, I just know it! Said they are always looking for fresh blood in the group. I don't want to join Harry, I don't want to," Jasper said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, I believe you Jasper, I do. Let me get this straight then: Death Eaters have been trying to recruit your father to the Dark Side this past holiday? And he's really interested in doing so and might want you to join too?"

Jasper nodded.

"This is serious Jasper; if they really do then you know what that means?"

"Yes! My dad will expect a lot of inside information on you from me! I told him already I don't personally know you but somehow he knows I was a member of- of the DA last year so he knows I know you _some_how. He won't take n-no for an answer from me if he asks me about you," Jasper said finally collapsing on a chair.

Harry sat as well, deep in thought. Jasper spoke again after several long minutes. "Anything- anything you can do to help me Harry…"

"I don't know what to do. The first thing would be to tell an adult."

"I don't care. I know what my dad can do and- and he'll come after you himself if I'm no help. I don't wanna live with him anymore Harry, ever since Mum died he's been nothing but horrible to me and to everyone around him. I don't know what will happen to me, we don't know anyone and"-

"Jasper, Jasper stop," Harry said placing his hands on the small boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it okay? I know you're afraid and I promise you you will not have to follow in your father's footsteps if you don't want to. I know my uncle Remus will be able to come up with something to make sure you don't have to deal with your dad again, alright?"

Jasper nodded, looking at his feet. Harry sighed.

"I wish I could help more but I don't want us to be caught."

Jasper nodded. "Harry- thanks again for- for listening to me. I don't mean to be a bother but"-

"I know, it's fine. C'mon, we should go…"

Harry had a stressful weekend after that Friday night. He spent most of Saturday at Quidditch practice-bothering Hermione to know end who kept reminding him he had a huge essay from Charms to complete, and the rest of the weekend he barely talked to her, annoyed with how she had been acting around him all week long. It was now Monday evening and Harry was going to talk with Remus. He had been trying to meet up with him the past few days, wanting some insight as to what to do about Jasper but Remus had been absent from the castle whenever he checked. He was now 'home' and answered the door when Harry knocked on it.

"Where have you been lately?" Harry asked as he stepped inside his uncle's flat.

"Oh, out," Remus said simply.

"D'you really think that will satisfy me? Really, where have you been?"

"I've just been stopping by at the house, making sure everyone is okay. Making sure Holly is alright at St. Mungo's, Sirius is okay getting more training at the Auror Office and Cayden with Molly," Remus said.

Harry could tell none of these were the real reasons as to why he had been gone.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Harry asked raising a brow.

"What? No, I'm telling you the truth. Oh, I found out that they're going to add more security to the castle next week, just for precaution. Dumbledore thought it'd be best."

"What kind of security?"

"Oh, just a few extra Aurors. Good news though, Tonks is going to be one of them," Remus smiled.

"She is?"

Remus nodded, still smiling. "Yes, she told me yesterday that- well"- he bit his lip.

Harry looked all the more curious. "She told you? Yesterday? Weren't you gone home then yesterday?"

"Well not the whole day," Remus passed off.

"You just said how busy you were though, home all day. How else would she have told you if she didn't meet you at home? She wouldn't owl or floo; it'd be pointless if she was still in London."

Remus sighed but took a seat. "Alright fine, I talked with Tonks a bit yesterday."

Harry took a seat too, trying to work out just what he had discovered in his mind. "Remus, are you telling me that's why you've been absent from the school sometimes? You've been talking with Tonks?"

Remus looked over his shoulder as if expecting someone to help him with this problem. "I never said"-

"You look a little nervous though. C'mon, tell me."

Remus ran a hand through his graying golden hair. "You have to understand I didn't do anything or say anything Harry. We've just been talking lately."

"Remus, are you and Tonks _seeing_ each other?" Harry asked eyes wide.

Remus frowned. "I just told you no. we've just been talking." He sighed and rubbed at his face again. "Alright, if you must know… well, I haven't had too many kids come for consoling lately. I hated being unable to talk and help others out. Dumbledore didn't know what to do, he wasn't going to push students to come see me if they didn't want to. So he agreed it would be alright if I checked up on things back home off and on. Well, so happens that one day Tonks was home looking after Cayden as Holly was at work and Sirius couldn't be left alone. We just- began to talk about things and, that's it," he shrugged.

"That's it?"

"We haven't done anything yet Harry, we aren't there yet. We've just been talking when we can, we sort of- make time for each other when we can. She's a great listener, I never knew. I think she might look into having something more with me but I'm not ready yet. I want her to know that. But that's all there is to it so far."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was happy his uncle had found someone to at least talk to, where there might be potential for a relationship, he deserved it without a doubt and everyone knew he should have a girlfriend- he just didn't think Tonks would be the one to strike his eye.

"I hope you are angry with me," Remus finally said.

"About what? That you lied to me or you like Tonks?"

"Well, both," Remus said looking hesitant.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "There's nothing I can do right? It's stupid and immature to make a big deal about it or get really peeved about it. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

Harry gave him a sideways grin. "Sure. Who knows, it might lead into something more. I wouldn't mind Tonks being even more of a member of the family."

Remus gave him a brief hug. "Thanks cub. So, you wanted to see me this weekend?"

"Yeah, um, I ran into Jasper Johnston a few days ago and um…" Harry explained to the man what Jasper had talked to him about. Remus looked a little worried but it passed quickly. He sat up straight after Harry was finished.

"Hm, well I don't want to butt into Jasper's life but if what you told me is true then I really think I need to alert the Order. It's the best thing Harry," he added, seeing Harry shift in his seat.

"I don't know what will happen about Jasper though."

"We have insight that the Death Eaters are trying to recruit new members, if we can stop it then it will benefit all. We can think of something to do with Jasper to make sure his father doesn't try and harm him when we or the Aurors show up at his doorstep. This calls for a meeting tonight- if not tomorrow. Thank-you Harry."

Harry sighed but nodded. "I'll tell Jasper, it's for the best."

Remus frowned at Harry. "How was your meeting with Dumbledore last week?"

"Oh, um"- Harry told Remus what he had seen- without giving too much away since Remus did not know the full story.

"Dumbledore told me he had a special assignment for you Harry, that you were going to tell me when you saw me next," Remus reminded him.

"I have to try and get a memory from Slughorn," Harry said.

"Oh?"

"Apparently, the last memory he showed me was tampered with. Dumbledore knows Slughorn has the real thing but will be expecting me to try and fish it out of him so I have to well, find a way to do that," Harry said looking lost.

"Are you allowed help?" Remus rubbed his chin.

"Yes, well, I told him I was going to ask for it anyway."

"Did Hermione help you out yet?" Remus said, brows raised.

Harry sighed as he pushed back the sugar biscuit he was munching on. "No, we sort of, have been short with each other all week. We've barely talked."

"Oh?" Remus said a second time.

"It wasn't really a row, but we are angry at each other. She sort of freaked out during breakfast last week, claiming I only use her as an encyclopedia."

"What made her think that?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, it's not as if I ask for her help all the time. She feels I do though and was angry that I expected her help with this Slughorn thing and turned down her first suggestion she mentioned. She got up and left."

"Can you remember what her suggestion was?"

Harry opened his mouth but shut it. "No, but I know it was stupid, well not stupid but, I know it wouldn't work."

"I don't think Hermione is capable of saying anything stupid," Remus said wisely.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said bitterly back. "I don't want to talk about it; I'll work it out on my own. She brought up this stupid argument in the first place."

Remus sighed but allowed Harry to speak his mind a while, before telling him it was time to go. Harry decided to do as he was told and walked off to the boy's dorm. He was met up with a mane of bushy hair when he entered. Hermione had her usual crazed look on her face again.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Relax, I was just talking with Remus," Harry said giving her a hard look.

"You should have told me- we had the night all planned out!"

"We did?"

"Yes! I agreed to help you out with Transfiguration then you wanted help in muggle studies too!"

"Muggle studies?" Harry said blankly.

"Yes! English? Math? Well you only wanted to do English," she said as an afterthought.

"I don't know why I would say that. I'd never voluntary ask to do English or math," Harry said taking off his tie and robe and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Hermione glared. "You said that Harry, I know you did. There were a lot of words you didn't understand in the book you're reading, and thought it'd be best to re-learn them."

Harry thought hard. He could recall it slightly now… but he wasn't up to more lessons, not tonight. "Oh, right, well, we can do it tomorrow."

"I don't have time tomorrow," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I have more to do than you," Harry noted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I have six classes in total, Quidditch practice, the Quidditch club, talking with Remus maybe, er- relaxing…"

Hermione 'tssked' at that. "Relaxing? You can't just relax from school."

"Yeah you can, look"- Harry stretched out on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"You have things to do! C'mon, we need to study for Transfiguration, I know you were only half-listening today," Hermione said and grabbed his bag.

"Hey, I just got here, I want to lie down a bit before dinner," Harry said defensively.

"How long will that take?" she said heavily.

"Why does it matter?"

"I asked you a question Harry."

"Same with me."

Hermione glared. "How long?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll tell you when I'm finished."

Hermione stood, watching her boyfriend for a minute. Harry was a little uncomfortable, being stared at by his own girlfriend.

"Are you expecting me to do some flip-flops or magic tricks around the room or something?" he frowned.

"_Not_ funny."

"Yeah, you don't know the meaning of funny do you?" the words slipped out without him realizing it.

Her eyes went wide. "Excuse me? Are you calling me boring or something?"

"Not boring no."

"You just said I don't have a sense of humor."

"Well I'm not going to lie, you don't do you? When's the last time you told a joke or laughed at someone else's?" Harry's stress with Hermione lately was catching up with him finally and he didn't bother to stop saying all he was thinking.

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it. "That's not the point," she said finally.

"What _was_ the point in the first place?" he was now stroking Weinki behind the ears.

Hermione brushed this off her shoulder. "C'mon, we should get going on that essay for McGonagall, it's best to get it all over with so we can have the rest of the night to 'relax.'"

"We just had four classes today Hermione, I'm not going to do even more work, I'm going to lie on my bed and you won't change that," Harry said stubbornly.

"But"-

"Oh my goodness, don't you know how to shut-up and breathe for at least one minute a day?"

"It's due in two days!"

"And if I get a bad mark then oh well, I thought you wanted me to do my own work now," he reminded her.

"I do, but I felt bad that I yelled at you like that so I wanted to offer my help, I know how sidetracked you can get."

"No, I can do it on my own. Don't yell at me to do my own work then offer to help me with it. Maybe that's why you're so frazzled."

"I am not frazzled, I am very organized," Hermione pointed out. "You're the one who's frazzled."

"And nothing you can do will change it."

Hermione was looking at him. "Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Arguing over something stupid, I just want you to get all your work out of the way."

"You're so determined to force me into doing something so maybe that's why we're arguing," Harry frowned.

"I am not forcing you anything."

"Then will you let it go? Damn! 'Harry, do this,' 'Harry do that.' 'Not that way, _this_ way', 'you're wrong!' 'Get rid of that damn Half-Blood Prince book'! 'Re-do this!' 'Re-write this!' Don't you ever listen to yourself?" Harry growled.

"I do not order you around!"

"You do to! If I had a tape-recorder I'd record everything you tell me to do! I could write a book on all your orders over the past five and a half years!" Harry was now on his feet.

"Maybe I have a reason to order you around! You're always off doing something stupid and irresponsible. Going off making plans for Quidditch before finishing an essay. What kind of a work ethic is that?"

"I'm sorry that I have such a poor work ethic, seeing as I was a slave to Vernon and Petunia for almost fifteen years of my life," Harry said very close to her face now.

"I'm sorry"-

"No you aren't, you meant everything you just said. I do like to relax now that I can, and at school I've always been able to do that. I was never allowed to relax at that hell hole and what is one innocent hour or so of lying on my bed before homework? Huh? I won't be doing a whole lot of relaxing here soon or is that just another one of my 'problems?'" he shouted.

"Problems?" Hermione questioned.

"You mentioned I had problems last week so is relaxing one of them?"

"I never meant that," she passed off.

"Yes you did- oh wait, maybe I don't have problems but I _am_ a problem."

"This is so immature, let's forget this," Hermione tried.

"No, we're talking now. You're bringing up all these things that I could care less about."

"What do you want me to do then?" Hermione demanded.

"Breathe, sit down and shut-up maybe? Throw out homework as a day-to-day activity. Give the library a rest? Well copy these down, you love to do that don't you?" Harry stated, crossing his arms.

Hermione looked a little lost for words; Harry could tell the gears in her head were working overtime to come up with something to say to him back. She let out a shaky breath. "Harry, can't we just forget all this and- and act as if it never happened?"

"No, stand up and face what it is I have to tell you Hermione, it's the adult thing to do. Go on," he urged her.

"Have you been thinking about all of this all these years?"

"A bit, more so now since you began to think I'm a useless bloke who's walking up to you to help me out with all my problems."

Hermione glared at him. "Well you do do that a lot; _I_ could write a book on all the times you expect me to help you out."

"You've been my best friend for almost six years and my girlfriend for one! You shouldn't have a problem with what I have to tell you! I have every right to have problems! Do you not know just what shit I have to get through and what's being thrown at me? Do you?" Harry screamed at her face.

There were tears in Hermione's eyes. "I never said I had a problem with what you have to do Harry, you know I'm with you no matter what you have to do."

Harry was still giving her a dark look. He knew she was telling the truth but he was almost enjoying letting off steam right now. It felt like the right thing to do and he wasn't about to stop just because Hermione was looking at him like that. He was still fueled with more fire to stop now. They did not say anything for a few minutes, but continued to give each other a hard look. Hermione reached out to touch Harry's arm but he flinched when she did so.

"Harry, what happened just now? Do you- do you really think all of these things? Am I really that hard to be with sometimes?"

"Guess that's my question to you. You seem to be growing weary having me in your life," Harry replied, breathing a tad erratically.

"But I don't, all of this was just a simple request for you to stop coming to me- for homework purposes. Never to stop telling me life problems, never."

"Should've rephrased that then huh?" Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "I just need- need some breathing room right now okay?"

"You really think these things about me though?" Hermione asked again.

"Leave me alone right now alright?" Harry said roughly.

"Harry, what's going to happen now then? I mean, what was all that about just now?"

"Just leave me alone right now, I need to think."

"But we"-

"Sometimes even the best couples can't be a 'we' all the time," Harry said then shrugged her away and left the room, leaving Hermione behind with tears in her eyes.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Hope you enjoyed. I tried to make Harry/Hermione's rows as realistic as possible. I might change it when I look over them again. It was one of those things that I typed out all that came in my head without seeing how it sounded all the way. Well with that done come back for more- more than usual as I have a new fic idea that shall be fun to read. It should be out sometime this week. See you then!

Review replies:

Fibinaci: You are so correct; Harry's suffrage from DD outweighs Tom's. Just the fact Harry was basically a pig up for slaughter outweighs anything for Tom.

Readerforlife: Thanks! Glad you did.

Kaylee-jane-potter: He's mad at Voldie…

ELF: Like I just said, Harry is sadly mad at Voldie not DD. He hasn't reached that part yet in which he is almost as angry with him like he was in OOTP. Hm, I wonder what wonderful person told me all that A/E info? She must have been amazing to do so although she is a bit crazy haha. I'm sorry I put so much pressure you to post 33. Hopefully it won't happen again. Yes, there will be more Seb. In fact, I will try to put him in as much as I can. That was sadly the reason I was so looking forward to the 'hospital chap.' Ha- stop sounding like Paula Abdul!!

Well that's that. Come back for chap 36 and my new fic. Don't forget to type up words in the review box! It will make my day!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, March 28, 2009_


	36. Very Sirius Matters

**VERY SIRIUS MATTERS**

Harry did not have a very positive week following his row with Hermione. He began to suffer more in his lessons resulting in a burn from a fire-breathing Dragon Crab in Care of Magical Creatures and for Professor McGonagall to single him out after class on Thursday to ask him about why he could not turn a stick into a quill.

He overheard from Remus that night that the Order held a meeting at headquarters' the night after Harry and Hermione's fight. Remus told him that they were now trying to come up with a way to protect Jasper Johnston from his father and catch the man in the act of any dark activity. So far they had been unsuccessful as to finding the man and Jasper did not want to tell Remus where he might be.

The only positive thing from that week Harry decided upon was what happened Sunday afternoon when he felt his magical mirror Sirius had given him last year to communicate with vibrate in his trunk while he was digging around in it. Harry cautiously took it out of its wrapping of a shirt to see his godfather's face inside.

"Sirius?" he breathed.

"How are you kiddo?" Sirius grinned up at him.

"What? But"-

"I know, I know, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Er- yeah."

"Last time Moony was over he suggested I use the mirror if I ever wanted to talk to you at school. I didn't know what he was talking about at first until he found it in my wardrobe then it hit me what it was. I was a bit hesitant to do it first, I mean how much do we have to talk about that's new? We see each other once a month for your braces."

"Yeah." Harry licked his lips. "Er- well it's nice to talk to you other than the beginning of each month. So um, how're things at home?"

"Oh, pretty good. Holly has been doing well at St. Mungo's. We hope the Death Eaters let up soon but I doubt it, at least one will still be on guard to see when you show up. Cayden has just been a ball of energy but nothing different since the holidays really."

"That's good."

Sirius was still smiling.

"Er- is there something I should know?"

"I have some news that might make you happy," Sirius noted.

"Okay."

"I was finally able to complete your bathroom!"

"Whoa- really? When?"

"Just yesterday. I know it was closed off when you were here for your holiday; under that big curtain so you didn't know how far along I was. Well I was just adding the finishing touches to it last night. I installed your showerhead, checked the shower/tub and sink and toilet and everything to make sure it was all funcitiong and that was that. Holly added in a few decorative touches and well, it's finished," Sirius explained.

Harry smiled half-way. "Wow, thanks a lot Sirius. Wish I could see it now."

"Ahh, soon though. Just got word from Daniel and your next appointment is February seventh."

"Alright then."

Sirius frowned up at his godson. "You don't look too happy kid, I know the things that Daniel does to your mouth is painful but you seem more somber about it than usual."

Harry ran a hand in his hair. "It's not that Sirius, I just- (_sigh_) just been having a bad week."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?"

"Don't think so. It's sorta something I have to do my own."

Sirius rubbed his chin. "Mind if I ask what it is?"

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to tell his godfather what happened days ago with Hermione but a party of him thought he shouldn't. It was still a bit odd to talk to Sirius so freely know, he was practically back to normal but being a teenager he didn't feel like he should confine in an adult about his relationship troubles.

_He's normal now; he wants to know what's wrong. What can he do about it anyway?_ A voice inside Harry's head whispered.

Harry sighed. "Well, I sort of had a fallout with Hermione…"

"No!" Sirius gasped.

"Yeah…" and Harry was forced into telling him about what happened. It felt nice in a way to tell someone besides Remus what had been going on in his life lately. It felt nice to trust his godfather again after so many long months. He really seemed to pay attention to everything he said and didn't interrupt him at all. He was finished minutes later.

"Hmm, well I've had my fair share of troubles with girls too Harry, I've had all sorts of things yelled at me. I even have a scar on my backside from a spark Chrissy Edwards sent me when I was eighteen. You two both brought up good points. She feels like she's being treated as a doormat and you feel she's overreacting to everything," Sirius said.

"What can I do?"

Sirius frowned again. "Are you still angry with her now?"

"Well yeah, she was really annoying me last week," Harry growled.

"Then don't push it yet. Give it some time, breathe. I'm sure both of you just need breathing room away from each other for a while. Then when time comes you'll come back together again and go back to normal. Your mother needed breathing room from your father several times before they married," Sirius said with a sideways grin.

Harry had to grin back.

"C'mon kiddo, you know what you have is too good with Hermione to just blow it off for something as simple as this. Everyone knows what you have with her is too great."

"I never said we were breaking up," Harry said flatly.

"I know but in case you might feel as if you want to. C'mon Harry, I already see her as my daughter-in-law, don't take that dream away from me," Sirius pointed.

Harry smiled all the way now. "Yeah, right."

"Really! Just hear me out alright? I'm practically normal again so I mean what I say now."

Harry nodded.

"So, what do you think of our ol' Moony getting it on with your Aunt Tonks?" Sirius said changing gears.

"What? He said nothing was going on between them, they were just talking."

"Ahh, he might have said that but I know Tonks has her eye out for that werewolf and won't take no for an answer," winked Sirius.

Harry talked with his godfather for fifteen more minutes before he had to go because Holly was yelling at him to take care of a crying Cayden. Harry looked at the blank mirror now with a weird feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with Sirius using the mirror- it had been that long, much less a conversation in which all the bitterness was burned away and Sirius appeared the way he was a year ago. Harry was happy to accept this new old Sirius.

Meanwhile back at home two days later everyone had more reasons to celebrate Sirius. Poppy and Snape had gone over to Number thirty-one to check him over one last time and declared he was finally back to normal and the curse he was placed under in June was now lifted and had no lasting effects to his mind at all. Holly was in tears when she found this out, more than happy to know her boyfriend was finally back to the person she fell in love with last year. What was even more was the announcement of when he would finally be able to get his wand back. Remus, who was also there couldn't be happier as well.

"I will inform the Ministry at once to tell them the good news," Poppy was saying. "They will be able to give you back your wand by February the third."

"Aw, that long?" Sirius complained, making Cayden laugh in his father's arms.

"I am afraid those unfortunate people who are placed under dark curses have to be given a week long waiting period for several reasons," Snape explained sinisterly.

Sirius glared at the oily man. "You aren't holding it from me then just to be a slime ball then?"

"Unfortunately no."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort back but Holly cut across him.

"Really Poppy, Severus, that is great news. We'll go and pick it up first thing next week."

"Prove you don't have it," Sirius demanded to Snape, on his feet in a flash.

Holly pointed her own wand at the man, forcing him to sit back down again, Cayden enjoying every moment of this and even screeching out, "Eeeehhaahh!" joyously.

"Insignificant child," Snape sneered.

Sirius was on his feet even quicker. "You dare say anything about my son?! Holly- give me your wand!"

"We'll leave now then, come along Severus," Poppy instructed. Snape glared at the small family one moment later before leaving after her.

"If you expect to act this way with a wand I don't think it's wise to have it back just yet," Remus noted.

"Oh come on Remus, it's been six months now, it's high time I get it back," Sirius snarled. He then lightened up again. "In the mean time, look what I can finally do again!" at that moment the form of a giant shaggy black dog took shape. Cayden bounced happily on the sofa and cried out with joy when the dog licked his face.

"Pretty neat huh?" Sirius said turning back into a man.

"Wonderful," Remus said rolling his eyes.

Holly pocketed her wand. "So how are things at school? How is Harry?" she asked Remus.

"Oh, well, alright for now."

"I heard Dumbledore has a mission for him," Holly mentioned.

Remus glanced at Sirius who didn't look as if he was listening. "Um, Sirius, why don't you stay here or upstairs with Cayden, I need to tell Holly something…"

"Okay," Sirius said and took his son and went out of sight.

"What was that about? He has a right to know too," Holly hissed to Remus in the kitchen.

"I know but what I'm about to tell you I know will not make Sirius very happy. He's had a thing for what Dumbledore has been doing these past years and I know how he'll get if he finds out anything."

"I'm not Harry's mother, why are you telling me?"

"You asked and have a right to know, you live with all of us now. I don't know everything but no one can say they don't know what Harry's attitude has been towards the headmaster this year…"

What Remus didn't know however was that Sirius never left. As soon as he saw his friend take Holly into the kitchen he snuck over to the wall to listen, Cayden sucking his fingers contently and silently. He had to know what was going on with his godson and the headmaster. He knew how things could be when either of the two was involved with anything.

"…so Harry's been pretty angry with him ever since school began," Remus was saying.

"Well he has a right to be that way but I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing. That man can be so mysterious," Holly said looking concerned.

"I know but lately I've been thinking he's gone too far as well. He feels he does not need to tell me anything about what has been going on and I'm getting tired of it."

"Maybe he has a reason for not wanting to tell you anything," Holly suggested.

"There is no reason good enough for me at this point. The only thing stopping me from banning Harry from ever being near that man again is the fact that deep down I know that Dumbledore knows something that nobody else knows and if I interfere with it, it might mess everything up. I was able to have him tell me a bit of what's been going on during these lessons with Harry; hopefully I'll have the big picture soon enough."

"But even if you know what it is, what would be the point? If Dumbledore does indeed know something no one else does then it must be for a reason. Maybe it'd be best for nobody else to know because like you just said, it might mess everything up."

Remus sighed tiredly. "But I know I can be of some assistance. I know that I will be able to protect Harry more than ever if I knew what was going on. I have a right, as Harry's guardian I have every right in the world. It's taking a lot out of me to not demand more from him right this minute."

"Then why don't you demand? What's the worst that can happen? If he tells you then he tells you, if not you really shouldn't know," Holly said.

"I already demanded once and I know he wasn't keen on it happening again."

Sirius was frowning as he listened. What information did Remus already weasel out of the headmaster?

Holly sighed. "I feel a little uncomfortable saying anything about this, like I already told you, I'm not Harry's mother. I'm not his godmother or any sort of guardian for that matter, but I feel as a parent you should try to do what you need to do to help your child no matter what it takes in the end. Keep pushing for the information you want until you know you're satisfied. I would do it for Cayden. I'd even do it for Harry."

Remus bit his lip and thought a moment. "You're completely right Holly. I haven't done enough and even when I tell myself I have deep down I know there is still more that needs to be done. Especially after what happened in the first place during the first lesson."

"Why? What happened during the first lesson?" Holly said concerned.

Remus looked over his shoulder as if he was being watched (which he practically was). "Well, something happened…it seemed pretty insignificant to Dumbledore but it shook Harry up a bit. Well first off, these lessons Harry has with Dumbledore are about memories. He's been showing him memories of- well I don't know exactly but I know it is to give him the information he needs to survive. The first memory he showed him was of a young girl who I guess was being abused. Well, her father was yelling at her and strangling her or something like that."

Sirius' eyes went wide as he heard this. Dumbledore had shown a memory of a girl being strangled to his Harry?

"Harry was witnessing this and could no longer take it and had to end the memory then. His anger for the man mounted even more," Remus continued.

"Oh no," Holly gasped, hand to her mouth.

"Yes. He felt that Dumbledore didn't care about him at all, at least only for his physical being. Of course when I heard this from Harry I was highly upset. I demanded to know what really went on. Dumbledore of course apologized and said he didn't believe it would harm Harry so and I was okay with that. Again, afraid that if I did anything too drastic about it it would ruin the greater plan. Dumbledore knows Harry was abused and he still showed him a memory like that to him!! What was he thinking?" Remus said, anger rising with each word.

"He did what?!" cried a voice.

"Sirius!" Holly gasped as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you to wait upstairs until I was finished," Remus hissed at the man.

Sirius appeared to not have heard him. "That man showed what to my godson? MY godson?! MY Harry?" he handed Cayden over to his mother.

"How long were you listening?" Remus demanded.

"Long enough to feel like cursing that withered old man that's how long," Sirius snarled. "He showed Harry a memory of a girl being mistreated by her own father? Does he not know that Harry had been mistreated by his own family for almost fifteen years of his life?! What was he playing at?"

"Sirius"-

"No you back of Remus, this is despicable. That man has done some twisted things in the past but this is going too far. You can't go off showing memories or thoughts or whatever the hell it is to a boy who had suffered the same exact thing! That's child abuse as well! I swear when I see that man again"-

"You can't do anything about it now Sirius, you don't have a wand," Remus said, trying to push his friend down on the sofa.

Sirius shook him off. "Back off man! I don't need a wand to show Dumbledore what I think of him."

"What are you going to do? Strangle him with your bare hands? It doesn't matter how fueled you are because you can't do anything about it," Remus said fiercely.

"Oh I can! No one gets away harming my godson- no one!" Sirius declared.

"This happened months ago Sirius, it doesn't matter anymore!"

Sirius swiveled his head round like an owl that spotted a mouse. "Why on earth should it not matter anymore Remus? Dumbledore harmed our son! You know how Harry looked when we first took him here! I set him up in my room; he was bruised battered and bloody! Harry's injuries included a broken right wrist with a gash above it, a few fractured ribs, his ankle was broken, he had a bruised eye, several cuts all over his body, and a slight concussion to say the least. Do you remember? I remember it now, I remember it now…" he finished weakly, collapsing on the sofa finally.

Remus was biting his lip, so many things he wanted to say and do right now but he didn't know what should come first. He finally choked out, "I know how Harry was when he first arrived here Sirius. I remember it just as clearly as you do."

"No you don't," Sirius said and leapt to his feet again. "If you did you'd want revenge against a man who forced Harry to witness something he was only too familiar with."

"Sirius, there isn't anything we can do, it's done and over with. It happened months ago and the girl who was strangled survived. Please control yourself now or you'll never get your wand back," Remus ordered.

"How can you take this so lightly Remus? So the girl survived, what on earth was going through Dumbledore's mind in the first place when he decided to show Harry this? It may only be this one memory or whatever but don't tell me it won't have a lasting effect on Harry's mind."

"Harry's stronger than that Sirius. I don't feel as if that memory has affected him at all today," Remus said, very close to Sirius now.

"Dumbledore did something unforgivable Remus. It doesn't matter how harmed Harry is now, don't tell me he wasn't when it happened," Sirius said dangerously.

Remus only glared back, fingers gripped on his wand, ready to use it if need be. Sirius backed away and grabbed hold of floo powder. Remus hurried over.

"What the hell are you going to do?" he cried.

"I'm going to fix things," was all Sirius said and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Dumbledore was at his desk, looking over something written on a roll of parchment when his door barged open and the form of a tall dark-haired man stepped in. the old man raised his brows in surprise.

"Sirius, what a surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?" he greeted, setting down his parchment.

Sirius however remained just as livid as he was when he left home. "How dare you Dumbledore! How dare you do that to my godson!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just got wind that you forced Harry to watch a girl get strangled months ago!" he screamed.

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not know how you found this out Sirius but I assure you it isn't what it sounds like."

"No, it is _exactly_ what it sounds like Dumbledore. Do you or do you not remember what happened July 1995? Do you?"

"I do indeed Sirius."

"If you did then you would not show Harry this! What caring man shows a child who has been abused something like that? How dare you do that! How dare you!" Sirius said looking like a wild caveman.

"Sirius please, you are overreacting. Harry was unharmed by what he saw."

"Unharmed? Unharmed? I know my son very well Albus and I assure you no normal kid will be unharmed after seeing this!"

"You do not even know what he saw. You are overreacting to something that does not need to have such a reaction to."

"Oh it does Albus, it does. Why don't I find Harry right now and see what he thinks? Hm? Because I know he will not walk away unscathed after witnessing a strangle between a girl and her own father!" Sirius was a foot from the old man's nose, his arms resting rigid on the man's desk.

"Sirius please"-

"Tell me Headmaster; tell me, how did Harry react to what he saw? Tell me now, I'll weasel the truth out of you somehow."

Dumbledore looked into the crazed gray-blue eyes of the man, burning with anger, impatience and a yearning for knowledge. He figured it was best to tell the truth. Sirius could get quiet ugly when he was agitated, as he already was. "Harry was bothered by what he saw, yes," he said simply.

Sirius marched over as if to hit the man but Dumbledore raised his wand, causing him to halt. "I'm sorry Sirius but even though I know you are a week away from having your own wand back I do not wish for you to take revenge on me with your bare hands. I am willing to discuss things with you if we do it in an orderly way."

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm doing anything your way anymore Albus! I placed my trust in you for years! I respected you and thought highly of you. I even forgave you for bringing Harry to the Durlsey's in the first place but now- this is one time too many. This is the end Albus, the end," Sirius said harshly.

"The end of what might I ask?"

Sirius ran a hand in his hair, breathing hard for a moment. "Of my family's influence with you. Harry will never have another 'lesson' with you again, and if you ever try and come near my two sons, my girlfriend, my best friend, or myself ever again- I will have a wand then and I will make you regret controlling any of their lives again."

Dumbledore didn't look too surprised but he so wanted to tell Sirius what he was saying was preposterous. "I only have your family's best interest at heart Sirius and I never once tried to control your infant son."

"Ohh but as soon as Cayden turns one you will Albus, you will. I bet you can't wait to get your hands on the poor child's future," Sirius said, still looking just as bothered as when he burst in.

"I do not wish to control any part of young Cayden's life Sirius."

"Only Harry's though huh? As long as you can still use Harry as your little tool, your little puppet without his knowledge then its okay. Well I have news for you Albus; it's not okay to control _any_ child's life. It's not okay to keep him in the dark for so many years until one day his destiny is hit full-force. It's not okay at all. I'll repeat what I just said; Harry is now banned from these 'mystery' lessons and your control." With those final words Sirius left the room in a flash of blue robes.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. He knew he had more power than Sirius but he was still deeply upset the man banned Harry from these lessons. He knew he would have to meet up with him soon enough to explain the importance to keep these lessons going but for now he allowed Sirius to play the role as concerned parent and would give him time to cool off.

Meanwhile, while Sirius was striding down the halls, anger finally released yet still deeply annoyed he ran into a short black-haired boy down the corridor he was on. He smiled when he saw his godson.

"Harry!"

"Sirius- I was just standing around and saw you run past me to Dumbledore's office. Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

Sirius shuddered at the mention of the headmaster's name. "Everything is fine Harry, in fact, things are even better than when they were an hour ago."

"How so?"

Sirius was smiling wide now. "Well first off- Poppy and Snivillus stopped by the house a while ago to check up on me and they brought great news."

Harry was already grinning, he knew what was coming.

"I am now completely cured!"

"Yes! That's wonderful!" the two embraced quickly.

"I have no lasting effects to my brain or anything from that curse I was under and in one week I get to finally have my wand back!"

Harry looked a little hesitant at this statement. Sirius placed his warm hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I know what you're thinking kid, don't worry, I won't be a danger to anyone anymore. I promise you. You'll never have to relive those horrible things that I did to you in the summer ever again. They wouldn't give me back my wand if they didn't think I couldn't use it."

Harry nodded. "Right, I know that."

Sirius was still looking gleeful.

"Er, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well Hat," Sirius began.

Harry pushed the man lightly. Ever since Harry had come home from the Chelsea and Westminster Hospital with the horrible case of phenomena, Sirius had given him a new nickname- Hat. It stood for Harry's fake name while he was admitted to the building: Harry Arnold Thompson. It was annoying to have yet another name for people to call him but Harry knew it was useless to convince Sirius away from the slightest bit of humor.

"I did indeed just come back from the headmaster like you just noticed and I have something wonderful to tell you: you no longer need to be in that man's hands anymore!"

"What?"

"I just found out about a certain incident from my dear friend Remus and turns out Dumbledore showed you a memory of a girl being mistreated by her own father. Now I don't know about you but I would not be very happy if my charge was forced to see something like that if it happened to him as well," Sirius said lightly, arm slung over Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, um, about that"-

"I know you were affected by it, who wouldn't be? He had no right to show you that Harry, no right at all. I've been allowing him to do as he pleases for years now but well, it's too many too late. The only two people who are allowed to control you are Remus and myself, and we don't even want to control you."

"But Dumbledore was never controlling me"-

"He was Harry. He never told Remus about these lessons he's been teaching you."

"Well he did tell him some things last time. It's not as bad as it sounds Sirius; Remus is allowed to know what's going on now."

Sirius only smiled. "You don't have to cover up for Dumbledore Harry. It's alright to admit what he's been doing is wrong."

Harry licked his lips. "But I don't think it's how you think it is. He hasn't been controlling me."

"It may not seem like it now but there is something wrong when he won't even bother to tell Remus or myself the whole story," Sirius said candidly.

"What whole story?" Harry asked, moving out of his godfather's hold.

"Harry, kiddo, don't tell me you don't think he has anything planned for you? Don't tell me that everything you do that is related to him was all your doing. Harry, this man has been using you since the day you were born you just haven't realized it." He placed his hands on the teenager's shoulders again. "It may all seem harmless- showing you something that could make or break the wizarding future but he's doing it on purpose."

"Well he has to; I'm the Chosen One aren't I? It's got to be me," Harry frowned.

Sirius looked at him. "Chosen One or not I do not want you to be in that man's presence any longer, you hear? I am getting sick and tired of the way he is moving you about like a ventriloquist's dummy. Why didn't I see it before? How did I go by all those months after he placed you with the Dursleys after I rescued you?"

"But Sirius, you don't understand"-

"_You_ don't understand Harry. This man is a manipulator and a genius one at that."

"No," Harry stepped back from his godfather and now looked angry. "I know what he did was wrong, yeah I was pretty shaken up by what he showed me but that was months ago and it's in the past. I don't feel as if he's training me up on purpose, I feel as if this is all my doing, I have to do this because of me, not him. I want to fight; I want to kill the man who killed my parents. This has nothing to do with Dumbledore. And those lessons… there's something he wants me to do and I have to do it Sirius, it's important. There's a certain memory I need to get for him, he said it was important."

Sirius loomed over the short boy now and in Harry's mind, looked very like Snape in the shadows. "Listen to me Harry, for now I do not want you to be around him you hear? Until he bothers to tell Remus and I the whole story then you won't be in his hold. We have every right to know what's going on and he won't tell it to us. He won't even bother telling us what this Prophesy is! That's right- I remember now that he came over in the summer and showed you something. He didn't tell the Order what this something was only that we needed to protect it last year. We want to know what this is, we have every right. You have every right, you're sixteen! So as of now, stay away from that man."

Harry opened his mouth then shut it. He sighed heavily. "Alright, fine."

"Thank-you," Sirius nodded looking sincere. He was about to floo back home when he thought of something. "Oh Harry, this isn't really in my place to tell you but since I'm here… my birthday is next week and Moony is throwing a small celebration then and I was hoping you'd make it. Plus, if you want we can stop by your mother's grave since her birthday is the day before mine. I know we just did this holiday but…"

"No, it's fine, course I want to celebrate your birthday with you, and see Mum again. When will I be leaving?"

"You'll leave with Moony after your lessons next Wednesday night. You'll stay home all day Thursday then after my birthday Friday you'll go back to school."

"Is it okay with Dumb- I mean, okay," Harry nodded.

"Good boy," Sirius smiled then went off home.

Harry stood there in the hall not knowing what to think at that moment. Sure he was angry with Dumbledore, at least, more so earlier this year but was it okay for Sirius to demand him to never be in his presence again? Was it justifiable? Harry knew he had a job to do; he had to find a way to gain that real memory from Slughorn no matter what. Even if he was now not allowed to be with Dumbledore he had to find a way to see him, at least after he extracted what he needed. Maybe then would Sirius understand the importance of these lessons, and in a way, so would Harry.

The night of January 29th Remus and Harry flooed home for they were going to honor Lily's birthday the next day and on the thirty-first as Sirius' 36th birthday. Harry volunteered to cook dinner that night- he hadn't in a while and he missed it. So he impressed his family with a hearty beef stew and bread pudding for the night before it was time to get to bed. Harry decided to turn on his computer and log into his e-mail. He didn't have anything in it except junk mail, not like he was expecting anything. He surfed a bit, hoping to grow tired when he thought of e-mailing Seb. He fished out the paper that held the older boy's number and e-mail and decided to send a quick hello before he logged off and went under the covers, desperate for some warmth for it was a chilly thirty-five degrees outside and the old home felt colder than ever.

The next day Harry placed more flowers on his mother's grave with Sirius and Remus and tried to welcome the relaxation that came with being at home. But it was hard. His mind traveled to Hermione often and he wished he could talk to her but a moment later decided he didn't. He had to get away from her, take a break. They both needed one. He knew Sirius was right in saying they were too close to have it fall apart so suddenly and for now didn't seem too bothered with her anymore. He spent the rest of the day watching TV and on his computer. When he signed on again after dinner he was surprised to see an e-mail from Seb that was sent five minutes ago. He didn't think he'd reply so soon. He opened it.

_Hey Harry? What's up? Pretty cool to hear you're home for a couple days. I'm sorry if I seem desperate but I am still pretty jazzed I met someone who's into music like me and would like to chat more about it sometime. My friends are annoyed about it by now. If you're on at 8 PM we could IM each other. See ya, Seb._

Harry looked at the time on his screen. It was 7:30. He decided to watch TV for a half hour then went back on to see if Seb was online. Sure enough a small window popped up greeting him. Harry frowned. This looked different than a regular e-mail. He couldn't remember Hermione or Holly telling him how to IM. But he said hello back and a few seconds later Seb responded. Harry smiled. It was like an instant e-mail. It didn't take long for them to begin talking about music, well, at least Seb was.

_What are your favorite Metallica songs_? Seb asked.

I don't know all of them; I only have a couple of their CDs Harry typed back.

_Well what are your favorites that you know?_

I love Enter Sandman and Nothing Else Matters Harry replied.

_Yeah, those are a couple of mine too. I can actually play Nothing Else Matters on my guitar pretty well._

Harry smiled and wrote, That's cool.

_Have you ever tried to play guitar?_ Seb asked.

Harry frowned and typed, No. Why?

_No reason, it's just something a lot of blokes seem to want to do._

I never gave it much thought, Harry told him. _Maybe if I grew up in a normal family where I could listen to what I want I might want to learn_ Harry thought to himself savagely.

_Well I could show you a thing or two if you want, it's actually pretty fun_, Seb suggested.

What? At your house? Harry asked.

It took a minute for Seb to respond. _Um, well not my house. My mate's house. That's where we practice._

Harry didn't know when he'd ever see this boy again; he only left school once a month for his braces and the only holiday coming up was summer. Harry thought before replying back.

Well whenever I can come over it'd be cool. I go to a boarding school remember?

_Oh yeah. Well no biggy. _

Harry couldn't help but smile as he talked to him. He relished in the things that made him normal, like everyone else both as a wizard and Muggle. The thought of a bloke setting up his own band was pretty cool. He didn't know a lot about everyone else but knew that that seemed like the ideal common teenage boy's dream. Harry asked him if he played anywhere. Seb told him he only played for his friends and their families and only did a few gigs at local cafes.

It'd be cool to see you play Harry told him.

_Yeah, we're getting better each practice_ Seb said.

The two boys IMed each other for almost two hours before Seb had to leave.

_Sorry, school tomorrow and have to check on my sister_ he typed.

You have a sister? Harry asked.

_Yeah, she's 8. _

How old are you? Harry had to ask.

_18. Guess I have an automatic protectiveness about her then. Will you be on tomorrow night?_

Harry thought. He didn't know how long Sirius' small party would be and after it he was going back to Hogwarts.

Maybe_._

_Well see if you are, peace_, and Seb was out.

The next day was Sirius' 36th birthday. Harry cooked up a nice dinner for him again and he celebrated the quiet affair with just his family. Sirius smiled when he unwrapped his gift from Holly: _The Daily Prophet's Best Crosswords in the Part 50 Years. _

"Aw, Holly, you really must know me," he exclaimed.

Harry was able to talk again with Seb for around a half-hour before he was to go back to school with Remus. Holly reminded him about his next appointment with Daniel in a week before the boy and werewolf arrived back at the castle again. When Harry walked into the common room he almost ran into Hermione. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to tell her but decided it was better to remain quiet and slipped past her and up to the boy's dorm. Even though he wished to patch things up right away with his girlfriend he welcomed the silence that came from her not demanding him to do things once in a while. Harry curled into his covers shortly after, thankfully falling asleep quickly.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

That's that, hope you enjoyed. Don't think there is much for me to say. Is everyone enjoying the start of baseball season? I am! Well come back for more soon as usual. Leave me lots of comments!

Review responses:

Fibinaci: Maybe HHR lack certain social skills but both seem pretty normal, esp Harry when talking to people. They could stay together if they tried.

ELF: lol, I don't think Harry was saying 'it's not going to work' in a sing-song voice. Boys may be a waste of space but girls are just as annoying. IMO girls expect the moon on a stick. Girls are more demanding and picky and pushy. Guys sort of go with the flow. Oh c'mon, HR is not better off with Krum! Crazy lady! :) ya, I have at least one ship in here you support- Remmy and Tonks and that should be enough! Harry's comment may not have been directed to DD but well, you shouldn't be disappointed with him at all in this chap! Haha

That's it, thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Continue to do so. I need to know if there is anything I can do to make my fics better or you like it just the way it is. Thanks!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose April 11, 2009_


	37. More Exciting Events and More Panic

**MORE EXCITING EVENTS AND MORE PANIC**

Harry was a little excited for once when he went home to get his braces tightened on February the 7th. Sirius said he had a few surprises for him waiting at home; the first was the fact that he now had his wand back as of the February 3rd. He wasted no time in showing Harry all he could do again, stating he never felt so free before in his life.

"Good thing too, how else am I supposed to defend myself if I haven't got a wand?" Sirius asked as he pocketed it.

"Guess this means you'll be able to stay at home without Tonks or anyone looking out for you huh?" Harry asked.

"Exactly right Hat. But that will hardly be a factor actually. Now I can start up training at the Auror Office again, this time with a wand so I'll be working again real soon."

"Are you still an Auror Assistant?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I decided to quit that. I want to do the real thing. Besides, that was only a temporary job in the first place. Don't be surprised if it happens to you kid, in order to be the real thing you have to hang around the 'big guys' for a while. I'm going to talk to Kingsley and see when I should start the real training."

"What are the other surprises?" Harry looked around.

"Oh, well one of them is a small one, doesn't really have to do with you but Holly wanted you to know," Sirius passed off.

"Cayden began to try solid food a couple days ago!" Holly smiled, holding her son. "He's growing so quickly!"

Harry smiled halfway. "Oh, um, that's pretty cool."

The other surprise Sirius had for him was his now completed bathroom. He was going to show it to Harry when he came over last week for his birthday but he discovered the shower wasn't working and had to hold it off. Now he led his godson to his bedroom to show him his brand-new and very own bathroom.

Harry smiled as he gripped the golden handle of a door that was by his bookshelf and stepped in. he looked around with wonderment. It was exactly what he wanted and more. The floors were made of a rich travertine which heated up on its own when it was cold, the snow-white tub and shower combo with a pattern of blue, red, and green tiles in the form of a dragon that really blew fire and moved on command, a Kenmare Kestrel shower curtain, a magical window that reflected what was happening outside, a large rectangle mirror with a heavy espresso wood frame above a gold granite vanity with an old-finished dark curvy faucet, espresso finish on his storage areas, and to finish it off-olive green paneling for the walls. There was also a little stand for his toothbrush made of marble with his five initial name carved into it and on a espresso colored rack there held several towels in red, blue and green.

"So, like it?" Sirius smiled, leaning on the doorframe after several minutes.

Harry turned to look at his godfather. "Like it? Sirius- this is fantastic. I _love_ it. Thank-you so so much." He hugged him.

"Aw, sure thing Har."

Harry had an urge to suddenly tell Hermione all about this when he went back to Hogwarts, but knew they weren't talking to each other. His happy feeling died out immediately. With the presence of his braces tightened as well, Harry was feeling the complete opposite as to what he was when he came over a half hour ago. All too soon Holly told him it was time to leave.

Harry looked out the window on the way to the Granger practice, shivering at the cold. The roads were wet and dark as usual, and people were walking around with umbrellas for the anticipating rain. They were now down the street of the practice when Harry sat up in his seat at what he saw outside his window. Seb by the curb of the dentistry.

"Seb?" Harry frowned. He waited for Holly to park the car and he got out the vehicle to meet up with his new friend. "Seb?" Harry called to him.

Seb turned around, shivering, hands in his pockets. "Oh hey Harry, there you are."

Harry was still frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Seb licked his lips. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you now." He wasn't smiling.

"Er- can't it wait? I kinda have an appointment," Harry gestured to the building feet away.

"It won't take long, it's just a big thing I've been meaning to tell you since we met but I couldn't."

"Tell me or just, anyone in general?"

"No, you. Listen, I have to get this in the open right now- I don't like lying. I don't lie to anyone except- well that doesn't matter. The thing is I need you to know something about me right now," Seb looked a little nervous.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Well you told me you were having your braces tightened today when we talked on the computer that one time."

"Alright… but how'd you know it'd be here?" Harry was starting to feel suspicious.

Seb ran a hand in his wild hair. "That sort of goes with what I need to tell you."

"Have you been stalking me or something?"

Holly went up to Harry at this moment. "Come on," she said impatiently. "Daniel isn't going to wait around forever!"

"We're fifteen minutes early still, damn!" Harry told her, looking at his watch.

She crossed her arms. "Fine, but you better come inside soon." And she walked into the building.

Harry turned back to the tall youth. "What is it?"

Seb looked a little nervous as he stood on his feet. "Well, for starters- I know who you are."

Harry cocked a brow. "Okay, we _did_ meet did we not?"

"Not like that. I mean I _know_ who you are. You aren't Harry Thompson, you're Harry Potter."

Harry licked his lips. His cold hand was clasped inside his jean pocket on his wand, just in case. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I can't explain everything now but I know who you are."

Harry checked his watch. He still had time. Seb looked even more nervous as he ruffled his hair again.

"Let me say this as well- I know _what_ you are."

Harry was growing all the more uneasy, hand still over his wand.

"You're a wizard and"-

"Who are you? Tell me!" Harry demanded, wand at the young man's chest. He was close enough to him he could sniff him. Luckily people walking the opposite street took no notice.

"You want everyone else to see?! Are you mad? I swear I'm not about to murder you!" Seb said in defense, pushing the boy's hand away.

"Prove it!"

"I don't know how to prove it, I just know you are a wizard and are Harry Potter. Harry, I need to tell you, I'm one too."

Harry's blood ran as cold as his skin. "What? How? Who"-

"I can't talk about all of it now, you have an appointment and I'm not supposed to be here. I went to Hogwarts as well; I was in third year when you were in first. I recognized you immediately when we met at the hospital," Seb began to explain.

"I don't understand, how could you know me but me not know you? I mean look at you- anyone who glances at you would recognize you," Harry pointed out.

"I haven't always looked like this; I was just a regular bloke with brown hair at Hogwarts."

Harry glared at him. "I don't believe any of this."

"You're going to have to, how would I know all of this if it wasn't true? Want more proof? You asked earlier how I knew you'd be here. I was in the library that day you were talking with your friends Ron and Hermione in first year about the Philosopher's Stone and you guys were wondering if Hermione's parents would be of any help for the Stone and she said they couldn't because they were dentists. That was insignificant for years until only yesterday did I think what dentistry you'd be at when you were going to get your braces tightened. I know Hermione's last name was Granger and figured you'd go to her parents' practice since it's easiest and, well, I found it." Seb nodded to the flat brown building feet from them.

Harry was now more shocked than ever. Surely this couldn't be true, any of it, even if Seb looked normal in Harry's first year he still had stand-out features. He had to be over six feet and his face stood out as well. But how could he know any of this if it wasn't true?

"How do I know you aren't an enemy?" Harry asked, wand in his pocket again, but ready to spring out if need be.

"I don't know how to prove it to you but I assure you I'm not. I already told you I hate lying to anyone. We haven't known each other for long but you're going to have to go on this."

Harry raised a brow. Seb sure seemed honest, his face blank and almost desperate for belief.

"I have a question for you then- if you are indeed a wizard how come I haven't seen you around school since? Especially after we met? You had crazy hair and piercings by then."

Seb looked angry now. "That's a different story; I haven't been at Hogwarts for some time, years. I'll explain it some other day. Look- I need to run home now. I skipped school today to hopefully catch you; I've been waiting around here since it opened. My dad will be furious if he found out I wasn't at school again. Look, do you believe me Harry?"

Harry looked up at the youth, trying to read his mind. He sighed. "For now, I suppose, but you're going to have a whole lot more explaining ahead of you."

"I know that, I know that."

"Why did you have to tell me now of all times?"

"I told you, I hate lying. What was I going to do at the hospital? Explain I was a wizard? Hell no, plus I couldn't say it when I was talking to you on the computer. I have to run; I'll try and catch you on the computer next time." With that Seb took one last look at Harry and ran up the street.

Harry stood there for a minute, wondering if what just happened actually just happened. A raindrop hit his nose and he shook his head and decided to get inside and out of the rain (not like he had a choice).

"Sorry," Harry apologized to Holly and to the awaiting Jennifer who was standing at the entrance of the treatment rooms.

"Didn't I tell you"- Holly began but Jennifer cut her off.

"Really Holly, it's fine. Daniel is still straightening up the room. C'mon Harry dear."

Holly looked angrily at Harry but hid her face behind an old magazine as he went down the hall. Harry was feeling gloomier than ever as he entered the cold room to the right. Daniel smiled in greeting but dissolved it a second later when he noticed the boy's mood.

"Hey there son, how are you?" he shook his hand lightly.

Harry shrugged. "Been better."

Harry sat in the chair, hands in his jeans pockets. Daniel gave Jennifer a look. "Um, I think Joanna still needs some help sorting out those files she dropped not long ago."

"Yes, I'll be back soon," and she left.

Daniel was sitting in his chair on wheels and looked at Harry. "Everything okay Harry?"

"Why?"

"I caught the depression bug from you as soon as you stepped in. Anything I can do?"

Harry looked into the man's face and bit his lip as he stared into the eyes that resembled Hermione's. He looked at his legs instead. He shrugged a shoulder. Daniel sighed.

"Hermione wrote to me not long ago, got a letter two days or so ago."

Harry immediately looked up, this time almost frightened. "If you don't want me to date her anymore I understand. I was being a real prat to her and I know she deserves better. I know where's she's coming from and it's true, I do think too much of myself and not her and I'm really sorry. Look, I'll leave now if you want"- Harry was about to place his feet on the floor when Daniel stopped him.

"Whoa, calm down son, calm down. You couldn't leave even if you wanted to first of all," Daniel said candidly. "Second, why are you blabbering away like a monkey?"

"You told me you just received a letter from Hermione. I know what she told you, you know we broke up," Harry said looking down again.

"Broke up? She didn't tell me anything like that. She just told me how she had a pretty big fallout with you not long ago; she never said anything about it being over."

Harry sighed as he looked at the window across from him that was covered in red blinds. "I understand if you hate me at least. I understand if you never want me over at your house again."

Daniel sighed. "I don't hate you Harry."

"But I had a row with your daughter! Any father would gladly hunt down the boy who made their daughter upset!" Harry cried, startled.

"Yes well those fathers don't think before they act; plus I've had my share of fights with girls too and well, I'm sure you've heard the expression before, it takes two to tango."

"You mean you're angry with Hermione too?"

"No, I'm not angry with either of you. I just know it's not all your fault. Girls will try to pin the blame solely on the bloke but that doesn't mean the bloke doesn't have some words to say to the girl as well."

"Well we don't really have the time to talk about that right now do we?" Harry asked blankly.

"We don't, but I don't want you to feel as if I hate you. You two are sixteen and seventeen years old, this was only you're first real fight of many more to come. Harry, I really like you as a bloke, you're a really good kid and I have nothing against you."

Harry turned pink in his cheeks.

"And it didn't take long for me to treat you as a son because that's what I see you as. It's wrong for a father to hate his son so I won't hate you anytime soon either."

"You barely know me," Harry mumbled.

"I know you're a wizard, you live in a five bedroom house with a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Holly Delmhar and Cayden Black. I know you're five foot five and love the colours blue, red and green. You love to cook and your favorite foods are chicken, treacle tart and chocolate. You're a Seeker on your Quidditch team and own two cats and one owl. I know you lived a very difficult life so far and last but not least, you are my daughter's boyfriend," Daniel explained.

Harry shifted. "Well"-

At that moment Jennifer stopped in again. Daniel smiled knowingly.

"Why don't we talk about it more some other time hm?"

Harry nodded and Daniel gave him half a hug before getting to his feet in a business-like manner. "So, what colour elastics will it be today Potter?"

"Red."

"Ah, red for February, nice choice," the man winked and went to get started.

Harry woke with apprehension and a dash of nervous excitement that Saturday morning for today was the sixth year's first lesson in Apparition. He already knew he did not like side Apparition, he had done it a few times with his guardians but Remus insisted that doing it yourself was something very different. Harry doubted that was the case. If it still felt as if he were being sucked into a very tight tube he doubted he'd ever learn to do it. All four Heads of Houses steered their students into the Great Hall that morning to begin. All the tables were gone from the room and now the Heads were barking orders and corporation from their students. They stopped when the small Apparition Instructor arrived on the scene. He had thin white hair including his eyelashes and looked fairly weak. Harry wondered how such a little person could instruct so many sixth years.

He cleared his throat, "Good morning students. I am Wilkie Twycross and I am going to be you Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope you all will gain enough knowledge and training from me in that time so you will be able to gain your Apparition license the first time!"

Harry listened with mild interest as he looked down the rows of students. He wondered where Hermione was. He found her behind him next to Ernie Macmillan. Her eyes went wide when she saw him but she shook it off and went back to listening to the instructor. Harry did as well.

"Now," Twycross called minutes later. "I'm sure many of you are wondering how you will be able to practice Apparition in an anti-Apparition zone! Well the headmaster has lifted the enchantment on the Great Hall for one hour which will hopefully give you enough time to get the hang of things. Now, I would like you all to place five feet or so between each of you to give you enough room to practice."

Harry looked behind him again and saw Hermione hurry down her row as the last person. Harry growled but placed himself five feet away from Ron and Dean. After everyone was settled Twycross waved his wand and dozens of old-fashioned wooden hoops appeared at the feet of each student.

"With Apparition it is important to remember the three D's- Destination, Determination and Deliberation!" Twycross smiled. "Step one: fix your mind only on your _destination_, nothing else. In this case, the inside of your hoop. Please try this now…"

Dean smirked at Harry before they both tried to fix their thoughts solely on their hoops.

"Step two," Twycross called a minute later. "Focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space. Allow the feeling of being inside the hoop take over every being of your body! Let it fill you!"

Harry frowned harder as he thought and thought. There was only so much thinking one could do before he strained a muscle.

"Step three," Twycross said. "It is the one that is most vital for it is the actual act of Apparating, _Deliberation_. Only on my command I want you to turn on the spot, focusing on the three D's I just described and tell yourself to go nowhere else but the inside of your hoop. On three. One- two"-

Harry held his breath as he made a move to turn.

"Three!"

Harry moved his body to the side and fell over. He was not the only one. As he got to his feet again he saw others all around him picking themselves up and wiping dust off their robes. Harry tried to look behind him to see how Hermione was doing but the huge face of Millicent Bulstrode blocked him. Everyone was now laughing at the ridiculous positions students were in when they tried to turn. Dean was laughing at Harry because he fell. Harry glared at him.

"Shut up," Harry growled.

"You fell, I didn't," he chuckled.

Twycross sighed. "Again, then everyone, again. Adjust your hoops."

The students tried several more times with nothing happening. On the fourth time however something did; there was a cry of pain and everyone turned around to see Susan Bones wobbling in her hoop with her left leg upright feet away.

"Splinching or the separation of random body parts," Twcross sighed. "This happens when the mind is more determined than it needs to be. You mustn't think too hard of this might occur. You must think about your _destination_ but with _deliberation_…"

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He felt this man was going to be repeating these three D's only a fair hundred times more in the coming weeks. An hour had passed and Susan's Splinching was the only thing that came even remarkably close to excitement. Twycross reminded everyone of the three D's one more time before vanishing the hoops and walking out. Ron was immediately swept from the room by Lavender Brown and Harry stood on his toes to see if he could see a mane of brown hair amongst the moving students but couldn't. A voice made him turn around- it was Dean.

"Hey," the tall boy smiled.

"Hey," Harry said heavily.

"So, how do you think you did?"

"_Ppfff_, horrible," Harry said, hands in his pockets as the two walked outside.

"Besides falling twice I think you did pretty alright," Dean said fairly.

"I fell three times, you weren't looking- it happened last ten minutes of the lesson."

"Oh." Dean bit his lip to hold back a chuckle. "Well we're all beginners. At least you have Professor Lupin and Sirius to coach you through it."

"Doesn't matter that they can, we can't Apparate anywhere but here."

Dean rubbed his chin. "Well they could talk to you about it."

Harry shrugged. "So, how's things with you?"

"Never mind me, how are things with you?"

Harry scratched his nose. "Fine."

"Don't give me that, Harry; the whole school knows you broke up with Hermione!" Dean gasped.

Harry stopped walking. "We never broke up; we just took a- break I guess you can call it."

Dean raised a brow. "Then why has Ginny been looking at you like that lately?"

"Like what?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I've just seen her giving you this look over the table during meals every-so-often. You know she broke up with that Jason bloke so maybe she's peeking around you now."

"She wouldn't do that, she doesn't even like me in the first place."

The two boys began to walk again. Harry shivered at the cold February air before they took a seat on a large rock by the lake. Harry watched as students filed about the grounds, Harry's body stiffened when he saw a tall boy with long hair walk around feet from him. He thought it was Seb for a moment but relaxed when he saw the boy's face- he had a face full of acne, it wasn't Seb. Harry shook his head at this thought. There was no way, no way Seb was a wizard, none at all. Sure he only just met him a little over a month ago but he still felt he knew him enough to have such a reaction. He had to be lying, he just had to.

_He's an outstanding liar then that's for sure_, a voice said in his mind. Harry sighed. He knew Seb wasn't lying, how could he know these things he said if he wasn't a wizard? Harry wished he could talk to someone about it. He'd tell Dean but he didn't know him as well as say Ron, _or Hermione_ Harry sighed deeply. He got to his feet.

"Er- I have to go, I need a word with Remus"- Harry told Dean and hurried back to the castle. Harry went over to his uncle's flat and found out he wasn't in. He saw a scribbled note on a table explaining he was home for a while 'talking' with Tonks and he'd be back that night. Harry sighed and walked out. He wanted- no, _needed_ to tell someone about Seb. He should check with older students to see if they ever heard of a Sebastian Conway but he knew that would be stupid. If only he and Hermione were on talking terms again he would tell her in a heartbeat. It would be so easy for them to talk about something this like it was in the past. How he wished he hadn't treated Hermione as a doormat, but it was too late for that now. What would Hermione do in this situation then? How would she find out whether or not Seb really was telling him the truth?

"Oh Harry, this is serious, I think we should go to the library right away to find out the truth," her voice appeared in his head.

Harry sat there alone in the middle of the corridor thinking before exhaling in a regrettable way before turning to the path to the library. It was clear in ten minutes' time Harry did not know how to even find out anything about this young man. He gave it up, not caring anymore at that moment and went to Gryffindor Tower.

It was February the thirteenth and Holly was getting Cayden ready for lunch after just coming back from the yard to look after the flowers. Cayden had not eaten a lot of his jar of mashed bananas for breakfast and didn't want to nurse but she wasn't too worried, she knew children weren't hungry at the same exact time every single day and one lost meal wasn't going to starve them if they weren't hungry in the first place. She set up the highchair and fished out another jar of baby food when Sirius called her name from the top of the stairs.

"What?" she answered back at the bottom.

"Holly! Get up here quick! I think something's wrong!" Sirius cried.

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"It's Cayden! He's not breathing or- or something- hurry!"

Holly Apparated to the top of the stairs and ran into the master bedroom where Sirius had been playing with his son- at least that's what he said he was going to do when she went outside. From the looks of him it was clear he had just taken a shower. Holly wanted to immediately tell him off for not looking after their child but didn't. Cayden was on the bed and was not breathing. Holly quickly took off his shirt and immediately began to check him over.

"Did he swallow something?" Holly asked him, trying to remain calm but failing.

"No, I didn't give him anything. When I looked at him he looked like this," Sirius indicated to the limp child.

"Were you not looking after him?!" she cried.

"I- I was. I wasn't too far away; you know I have a shower in my room so I'd know if something is wrong."

"What the hell did you do?!" she yelled.

"I had to take a shower, I know it wasn't the best thing to do at the moment but he spit up on head not long before and it leaked down to my neck and everything so what was I supposed to do?"

Holly was glaring as she looked the infant over.

"He had already fallen asleep so I thought he'd be okay. He was in the middle of the bed with no toys or anything around so he'd be alright."

"You know to never leave a baby unattended- even for a minute!"

Sirius had never seen his girlfriend look as dangerous as she was right now.

"Well you were busy so I couldn't give him to you!" he argued back.

"I could have kept him safe outside while I tended to the garden! I _cannot_ believe"- she stopped and placed her full attention on her son.

Holly frowned as she felt around him some more- peeking into his mouth and sitting him upright to hopefully make it easier to breathe. Sirius bit his lip and twirled his wand around in his fingers nervously. He wanted to ask his girlfriend to hurry it up and find out what was wrong but knew that as a healer she was already doing all she could.

"Cayden! Cayden baby, wake up. No, no, c'mon sweetie…" Holly said; panic now rising in her mind. She tried to renovate him but whatever she did was useless.

Sirius was more nervous now than ever. If anything was wrong with his son it would be his entire fault, just because he wasn't watching him for ten minutes. Holly finished one more spell then gasped.

"Oh no, on no…"

"What? What is it?" Sirius breathed.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's- _now_."

"But the Death Eaters"-

"They're haven't been as many around for a couple weeks. For now I don't care, I can't help Cayden here, we have to go."

"What is it though? Maybe we could take him to that one Muggle hospital we took Harry"-

"We can't, _we have to go now_."

With that Holly waved her wand for a few things before wrapping her son in a blanket and with Sirius, flooed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well I hope you enjoyed ch. 37. Nothing left to say but leave me a review on your way out! Thanks!

Review responses:

Rosaline_Hale: I'm happy you like Jasper but there is no way in heck I took his name from Twilight! I'm sort of a huge anti-Twilight kind of gal. I think his name popped out of nowhere for me and since it's one of those names I could see JKR using for HP I used it. I think by now on Sirius is the one over-reacting to the memory. Everyone else including Harry have moved past it but since he just became 'normal' again and knew nothing of this memory he had a right to get a little peeved.

ELF: Yes, as soon as Sirius is in the chap title it has to rock! I am glad you enjoyed him, how could you not enjoy Sirius yelling at Dumbles?

That's it. Click the green review box and type accordingly in the space provided! Tee hee. Come back sometime next week! Still trying to work out this other fanfic idea I have. Oh, and if you're a fan of The Golden Compass you might enjoy the poem I have written for it. Bye for now!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose April 26, 2009_


	38. And the Pain Rolls on and on

**AND THE PAIN ROLLS ON AND ON…**

Late that night the Gryffindor Tower's portrait opened to reveal Professor Lupin looking haggard and worried. He searched around the room trying to spot his son amongst the students, paying no attention when they greeted him happily.

"If you're looking for Harry he's in the dorm," Dean told the teacher.

"Thank-you Dean," Remus nodded and went up to the sixth year boy's dorm. He found Harry on his bed looking at the Marauder's Map and chewing a chocolate bar.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

Sabrina got down from her master's bed and curled around the man's legs in greeting. Remus however did not change his look of fear.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, taking notice.

"Harry, something happened at home earlier," he began.

"What? What is it?" Harry said quickly, looking very alert.

"No one was attacked," he said as if reading his mind. "But something just as terrifying happened. Cayden is in St. Mungo's."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know the full story, Sirius just fire-called me five minutes ago. Apparently he stopped breathing this afternoon and Holly couldn't wake him so they had to take him to St. Mungo's."

Harry's eyes went wide. "But- but how? I mean, why? He's a pretty healthy baby isn't he?"

"He is but no matter what age and no matter how healthy someone is they could deteriorate like that"- he snapped his fingers.

"But- but what about the Death Eaters?"

"They're given up, at least for now. Sirius told me all seemed normal there and no one was guarding. There's going to be an Order meeting tomorrow night to discus it and more, but for now, all is safe."

"But what about Cayden? I mean, what's exactly wrong with him? Why did he stop breathing?"

"I don't know the details, I'm going to see Holly and Sirius and him at the hospital now."

"I want to go too"- Harry said, getting to his feet.

"No," Remus stopped him, hand on shoulder.

"Why not?" Harry argued back. "I have every right! He's my brother!"

"You can see him tomorrow Harry, but it's late now and you need to make sure you get a good night sleep for lessons tomorrow."

"What a great Valentine's Day this will be, school and visiting my ill brother in the hospital," Harry growled.

Remus sighed. "I know it won't be the best but, who knows, maybe it will be alright in the end."

Harry held onto his socked feet on his bed. "Nothing will make tomorrow alright. It's the day of love and I can't even spend it with my girlfriend."

"Well- well try and think about the weekend, Quidditch practice. That always gets your mind off of stress."

Harry shrugged a shoulder and watched his uncle leave the room.

The next day Harry was succumbed to the work from Professor McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid before having his last lesson devoted to a free period. He knew he would be visiting his brother with Remus before dinner so for now he lazed outside in the cold air on the usual rock by the lake. His heart ached a little that whole day as he watched the other couples of Hogwarts share their love and gifts and candy to one another. He knew he wasn't the only one hurting, at the end of the Gryffindor table during lunch he could just make out Hermione who had her head bent low over her soup and kept dabbing at her eyes. She had left before everyone else and he hadn't seen her since.

"Hello Harry," said a misty voice nearby.

Harry, who had his head up against the rock and his eyes shut, opened them quickly to find Luna standing next to him.

"Oh, hi."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." He moved his bag and she sat down on the cold surface.

"Um, what are you doing out of class so early?"

"Oh, Jeffy Gibtin sort of made a mess in Potions and caused the class to be dismissed. The room filled with smoke and his skin was turning green. I take it you have a free lesson?"

"Yeah."

Luna looked into his eyes. Harry had to turn away, no one should be doing that except-

"Hermione seems sad today," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, who wouldn't be on Valentine's Day if they have no one to spend it with?" he said rather roughly.

"I don't think it will be permanent, you two will work it out eventually."

"How can you be so sure? It's been a month now since we spoke to each other," Harry said looking desperate.

"I know you won't break up if you two know you want to make up. I see it in her eyes and I can see it in yours. You'll find common ground soon. Something just needs to happen that will make either her or you realize just how much you love one another. It will happen, don't worry," Luna smiled.

"I hope you're right, I do still have feelings for her…"

They were silent for a bit. Harry then turned to her. "So, what about you? Do you still like Ron or what?"

Luna turned a little pink. "I don't know, I think I do but I have been busy with work so I try to let things like that come in last. I know he's still with Lavender. I don't want to get my hopes up but it does seem as if he's getting annoyed with her lately. I don't know what it is yet but something about him has me attracted to him. I'm sorry, I never talked about this kind of stuff to anyone before," she said, still looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey, I've never done it either. I don't know how to talk to girls about love but um, I'm there to listen."

Luna smiled but then frowned. "You seem sad too though Harry and something tells me it's not just about Hermione."

Harry was going to ask her how she knew that but knew by now it was best to not ask Luna even the simplest questions for she had a way of making the answers her own.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, then again I don't know how you could have heard but my little brother Cayden is in St. Mungo's and I don't know why," Harry said heavily.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Luna touched his arm.

"Yeah. My uncle told me last night. He didn't know why either but we're going to visit him later. He just stopped breathing or something yesterday, that's all I know."

"Well I hope he's okay, he's a cute little thing. No baby should suffer. Well I should go up to the owlery; I have a letter I want to send my dad. I'll see you later Harry," she smiled.

"Yeah," Harry waved and smiled back. He had to admit, even with the latest depression state he was in Luna had made him feel a bit better. There was just something odd but satisfying about that girl that was for sure…

At around 4 PM Remus collected Harry from the grounds and went off to floo to St. Mungo's. For precautionary reasons Harry had brought along his invisibility cloak. They met up with Sirius outside the door to the Helfy Durrang ward which was a ward devoted to emergency cases for children three and under. Sirius looked just as worn-out as Remus had when Harry saw him last night. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his gray eyes. He hugged his best friend and other son as soon as he met them.

"Where's Holly?" Remus asked.

"She's looking after him now although it's hard for her seeing as she's never had to deal with a child who was her own. It's completely different she told me. I think she might allow the other healers to look after him instead."

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Harry asked his godfather.

"He has something called Jett's Breath. Holly explained it to me but- but I hardly listened. I- I couldn't listen. Oh Moony, what I did was so stupid, if Cayden dies it'll be all my fault, all my fault," Sirius choked at the werewolf.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remus- it's all my fault what I did! If I've only been looking after him he wouldn't be like this! It's all my fault my son is behind that door struggling to breathe on his own! All my fault!" Sirius said more loudly.

"Hey, calm down, people are looking," Remus said gruffly. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius bit his lip, looking very worried. "Remus, I did something so stupid, something any loving parent would never _ever_ do. _Should_ never ever do."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, looking dramatic and sat on the hard chair he had been in a moment ago. "I left Cayden on his own. Holly was outside working on the flowers and I was inside looking after him. Well, I was until he threw up all over my head. I had to take a shower then and there alright? Cayden fell asleep not long after he puked on me so I figured I'd- I'd leave him on the bed and shower. Only a quick one!" he added hastily. "I didn't think anything would happen, he'd be okay. He was in the middle of my bed on his back, asleep. There weren't any toys or anything to choke on around so I went and showered. When I got out I found him not breathing! I called Holly up, she tried to wake him but couldn't so we went here."

"You left a baby on its own?" Remus asked, shocked.

"I already feel horrible enough as it is without you rubbing it in!"

"Sorry, I'm just- well how is he now?"

"I don't know…"

The three men stood around the entrance of the baby ward for ten more minutes when the door opened and Holly stepped out.

"You can see him now," she said somberly.

"Did you"- Sirius began.

"I helped out but left it to the other healers. I just didn't want to be left with something like this on my shoulders, its never something I considered would happen."

"You're a healer, you have to prepare yourself for this," Remus said.

"I know but I am never called for emergency situations. I examine kids and treat them with mild cases but never something like- and for my own son- well, do you want to see him?" Holly tripped over herself.

The family walked down the hall and into a small private recovery room that was painted in bright happy moving animals. Cayden lay in a sort of incubator on his back with his nappy and shirt on and had a mask over his nose and mouth but it wasn't attached to anything. Harry found this a bit odd since the mask he had to help him breathe when he was ill was attached to something. The sounds of beeps and humming were heard around by unseeing machines and with a lump in his throat Harry saw the same glowing number scale above his brother's head that he saw above Sirius when he was unconscious back in June that indicated how well he was doing. Right now the number six was the one showing.

Sirius had tears in his eyes as he kissed his son's plump cheek and brushed back his dark hair. "I'm so sorry I put you in this mess buddy, Daddy is so stupid. You're going to have to get used to Daddy doing a lot of stupid things…"

"Is it really Sirius fault?" Harry asked, turning to his healer.

"It's not his fault he stopped breathing no," she said heavily.

"It isn't?" Sirius turned his head round quickly.

"What exactly is Jett's Breath?" Harry asked.

"It's an illness people can get at any age that causes them to stop breathing at any given time. It's rare amongst adults, and children aren't at such a high risk as they used to be but infants are still vulnerable. For adults and children it can occur if they are just recovering from an illness like a cold or even pneumonia," she said glancing at the teenager. "But for babies it happens out of the blue like a lot of illnesses do. What's difficult about it is treating and controlling it. You have to make sure they will be able to breathe on their own once they go home. In fact, several children can develop asthma after they catch Jett's Breath or other breathing problems."

"How often can you catch it?" Harry asked.

"Only a fair few times but again, to catch it more than once is rare."

"He doesn't have asthma does he?" Sirius gasped, clutching his son's tiny hand.

"It's too early to tell, once he's cured I'll know but for now it's up in the air."

"So it really isn't my fault that he caught this? None at all?"

Holly glared. "Not your fault he caught it but you're still at blame. If you were watching him and saw that he was struggling to breathe I'd have been able to take him to the hospital right away. But he was already out of breath when you finally decided to look at him again."

"Can you tell how long he wasn't breathing?" Remus asked.

"For now it seems as if he wasn't breathing for at least two full minutes. I don't want to think if it was any longer- if he started to turn blue"- Holly blinked away her tears.

"So will he be okay now? I mean, he's not as risk or anything right?" Harry turned back to Holly.

"He's still at risk unfortunately. He could stop breathing in the middle of the night and even with charms to alert the healers if that happens, anything could happen. Even when they try to help him he could still be unresponsive. He could still d- he still isn't completely safe," Holly struggled to say.

Harry looked at her, eyes wide. He stood next to his baby brother and looked at his poor sleeping form. He took hold of the little hand in his own. Harry frowned. To hold onto Cayden's hand and to not have the baby squeeze back, well, that never happened. Cayden was always one to respond to all he could. Harry sure wish he could see that wide gummy smile now. The thought that he was still in danger, that he could even develop future breathing problems- it wasn't fair. He was barely six months old, even younger than Harry was before his life took a turn for the worse.

_Stop overreacting, he'll be fine, maybe not one hundred percent fine but he'll be okay_, he told himself. Harry saw the green number drop to a five. Holly bit her lip and left the room, saying something about 'those healers' and Sirius gasped. Remus stood over his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to school?" he asked softly.

Harry sighed but nodded. He said good-bye to Sirius then brushed back the baby's thin hair and said, "Feel better soon Cayden," and left with his uncle.

Harry ran into Ron when he arrived back at Hogwarts. Ron frowned when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"So? How was he?" the taller of the two asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand in his hair. "Not too good. Guess he has some sort of illness called Jett's Breath and it's difficult to control once the person is cured. It's especially difficult and more common in babies."

"Man, that's not good at all," Ron noted.

"Yeah. And I feel sorta bad for Sirius because he keeps saying it's his fault. Holly said it's not his actual fault Cayden got sick but it's his fault he didn't check on him sooner. If he did she would have been able to get Cayden to St. Mungo's quicker."

Harry looked around. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lavender?"

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Yeah well, I told her I had things to do. I couldn't talk to you easily if she was hanging on my arm. I care how your baby brother is doing Harry."

Harry was so tempted to say 'Hermione does too' but didn't. He wondered if she even knew about Cayden in the first place. If she didn't she would be even more angry with him if and when he told her but if she did there would be no way the Hermione he knew would keep her feelings and sorrow about it hidden from him. She would tear up and hug him and hope he was okay and wish to see him. That was yet another thing Harry had to add to the list of things to talk about to his girlfriend whenever the air was cleared up around them.

Ron brought up Quidditch practice and Harry thankfully found something else to think about at that moment.

Harry did not stop worrying about Cayden for the next two days and was relieved beyond even his own self when Remus told him Cayden had been released from the hospital on the sixteenth. Harry wanted to see him but knew Remus wouldn't allow him to go home. Harry thankfully had his own things to keep his mind away from home that Sunday so didn't bring it up again. He did get a nice little surprise the next day after lessons. Remus called him up to his office and when Harry stepped inside he saw Remus holding onto baby Cayden. Harry's eyes widened a bit and he looked around.

"Holly said she was going to be at work until around ten tonight, she's very busy and Sirius is of course at Auror Training so I volunteered to watch the baby," Remus said, reading his mind.

Harry shook his head but dropped his bag to the floor and took hold of Cayden. "Hey there buddy, how are you?" he asked.

Cayden squealed with happiness as he grabbed onto his brother's glasses. Harry smiled and hoisted him up a bit on his hip.

"Hey, stop that, that's not a toy." Harry kissed the baby's round cheek and hugged him briefly. Remus beamed.

"I take it you're happy he's back?"

"What? Oh, well yeah. I mean, I really thought there was a chance he wasn't going to make it."

"Well there was a chance he wasn't, around fifty percent but yesterday he seemed to shoot up in health and was able to breathe normally again. Good news too is that as of now, he won't develop any future breathing problems."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he just has to take a tablespoon of this"- Remus held up a green bottle. "Every five hours but he'll be okay. If he's anything like you were it is not going to be very pretty giving him medicine."

"Why would he be like me? We're not blood related."

Remus shrugged. "He's still a baby and any baby will cause a fuss."

Harry was hardly paying attention. He was too busy entertaining Cayden. He didn't know what it was but he felt a sudden tug at his heart, a pull towards the child he hadn't before. As if it really did feel like they were related- which they were, but in a stronger bind than just last names. It scared him to know this little boy was in the hospital, unable to breathe. He didn't want to ever feel that fear again. Harry frowned as Cayden kept trying to poke inside his older brother's nose. It felt as if this new feeling for this boy was different- stronger, more than just the occasional play time or holding onto or smiles; no, this was different- this was love.

The next two weeks went by with Harry at Apparition lessons, Quidditch practice, celebrating Holly's birthday as well as Poppy's and the normal stress of lessons. Harry had gone back to spying on Draco with the Marauder's Map any chance he could. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet but he wanted to keep an eye on him. Ron was rather furious when he found out the next Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled and it was on his birthday. The only thing to look forward to now was Apparition lessons.

Harry awoke early March 1st to check his map again. Ron woke an hour later as the other boys left nosily downstairs for breakfast. Harry turned to see the redhead rise. He smiled.

"Happy birthday, here ya go," Harry greeted and tossed a wrapped gift onto his bed.

"Thanks," Ron yawned and broke into his small pile of gifts. "You still spying on Malfoy?" he asked, seeing the boy peering over the map on his bed.

"I have to. I still feel he's up to something."

"Well? Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Ron shrugged and continued with his gifts. "Wow, thanks a lot Harry!" he cried, holding up his gift of new Quidditch Keeper gloves.

"No problem." Harry sighed and decided to fold the map up again after tapping it with his wand and saying, "Mischief managed."

"Hey, look at what Mum and Dad got me!" Ron smiled, holding up a large gold watch.

Harry frowned at it. "What is it?"

"It's a Heemen watch. It's wizard tradition to receive one for you seventeenth birthday. It can do all sorts of things; see the knobs and such?"

Harry picked it up- it was rather heavy. "Hm, pretty neat."

"It's more than that. Wow- and it's new! I hardly ever get anything new."

Harry bit his lip and decided to get dressed. There had to be a way to look after Draco, there had to. But even with the invisibility cloak Harry couldn't do it. People would know he would be missing from lessons, Quidditch, Apparition lessons and general lounging around the common room. This wasn't the only thought he had on his mind- he still had to get that memory from Slughorn. He hadn't tried for a while but he felt it was due time to do so again. There had to be a way to do it, even if Harry might not be able to tell Dumbledore about it any time soon. At least he had the memory. Harry was thinking hard.

Ron stood up, stretched and changed. "So, any plans for this weekend?"

"It's your weekend. Do what you want; I just need to come up with a way to get that memory."

"I thought Sirius banned you from talking to Dumbledore."

"He did, but that won't stop me. This is important; he doesn't seem to know how important it is."

Ron scratched his ear. "So you're on Dumbledore's side again?"

"What? No, I'm on my own side. I'm not doing this for him I'm doing it for me. I know it's important and I want to know why." Harry rubbed his chin. "Maybe I can try again now. Couldn't hurt to try. Yeah, I think I will."

"You're going to try and talk to Slughorn again?"

"Yeah, I'll just ask for a casual conversation, it will slowly lean towards what I want so it won't come as a surprise. It could work."

"Too bad we don't have Hermione here to tell us whether or not it will actually work," Ron said, not to Harry in particular.

Harry glared. "She doesn't need to have all the answers." He stood by the door before turning around. "You coming?"

"Yeah, but after breakfast. I need a good hearty breakfast for my seventeenth year."

Together the boys went downstairs for bacon and eggs before walking to Slughorn's office. Harry was a little nervous to ask the teacher about Horcruxes again. He knew more than likely it wouldn't work but maybe, if he could charm him as usual…

"Sure you want to come?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, I might, you know, give you some encouraging nudges," Ron shrugged.

Harry drew in a breath and knocked on Slughorn's door. Slughorn opened it and looked around wearily.

"Harry? Why, what are you doing up so early? I generally like to sleep in on a weekend you know…"

Harry drew in a breath, trying to remain calm and normal to hopefully obtain what he needed. Now that he was here Harry realized he didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "Er, I was just wondering Professor, um, if Ron and I could just have a chat? I mean, you see, today's his birthday and um, he wants to sort of step into this milestone by um, visiting everyone and um…" Harry was feeling the heat rise in his body as he looked at Ron for support.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Yeah, um, it's the big seventeen so I sort of feel like it's my part to strut around about it for today. I'm the final brother in my family to turn seventeen, have to go out with a bang," he finished confidently.

Slughorn's eyes seemed to light up a bit at this. "Seventeen you say? Why that is something to strut about! The age you are finally released from magical binds and can do what you want without being punished! Oh, I understand completely my boys. Well come in come in, let's celebrate this joyous occasion!" he left the door open and went to hurriedly put himself together.

Both boys still stood at the doorway. Ron smiled. "Not bad of a lie Harry."

"I've had better, but c'mon, if we can get him happy enough who knows what he might tells us. Or me," Harry whispered back and they went inside his office.

Slughorn was smiling as he gathered glasses. "I say this is the perfect time for a fine spirit, don't you?"

Ron smiled at the thought of a little alcohol. Harry stood by the bottle of wine reluctantly. Slughorn rubbed his great mustache. "I feel a little guilty opening this, meant to be a Christmas gift for Dumbledore… ah well, you can't miss what you don't know about! Let's have a bit of this, elf-made wine it is." Slughorn passed along a glass to Ron and Harry.

Harry looked into the plum-coloured liquid. He felt like such a sissy for not wanting it, but he vowed himself to never drink after finding out what it did to Vernon…

"It's just at taste Harry," Slughorn winked.

"Yeah Harry, go on," Ron beamed.

Harry bit his lip but raised his glass when the other two saluted to Ron's coming-of-age.

"Happy seventeenth Mr. Weasley!" rang Slughorn.

But Ron had swallowed his glass before Slughorn was finished. Harry frowned when he saw Ron's face drop. He could tell something was wrong but Slughorn did not.

"And may you have many more"-

Ron then dropped his glass and crumbled to the floor.

"Ron!" Harry cried and went on his knees to his friend.

"What? But"- Slughorn gasped.

Harry shook his friend's shoulder. "Ron? Ron? Can you hear me? Ron!"

Ron suddenly began to jerk and his eyes were popping. He made choking sounds and foam was seeping from his lips…

"RON!" Harry screamed. He turned his head towards Slughorn. "Professor! Do something!"

But Slughorn seemed to not know what to do, he was frozen in fear. Harry's mind raced as if on a track, trying to figure out what to do. If only Hermione were here… suddenly an idea popped in his mind. Harry hurriedly got to his feet and ran towards a potion kit he found feet away and searched inside, hoping, praying that what he was looking for was in there. His hand found a kidney-like stone and Harry's heart almost dropped with relief. He sped towards Ron again who was now turning blue and shoved the stone in his mouth. Ron gasped then his body went limp. Harry stood there for a moment, wondering if he did the right thing before fire-calling Remus to tell him what happened.

The rest of the day was spent with the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione by Ron's bedside in the infirmary. They kids spent some time contemplating why this happened in the first place, wondering why the wine was poisoned. Of course it went back at Harry, saying it was poisoned to hopefully make him fall ill instead but there was no way Slughorn would do that to his favourite potion star. Now they relished in the thought that Ron was going to be just fine by Poppy and to not worry a bit, but tension was still a bit high in the wing between Harry and Hermione. They stole glances at one another the whole time and it looked like they both wanted to say something to each other but just couldn't find a way to do it. Hermione finally decided it was time to leave and left without giving anyone a backwards glance. Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, looked at him. He felt himself stiffen.

"She just needs time to think," she said looking somber.

"Right."

"But it has been two months now hasn't it? Or close to it. Maybe she really does want to break up…"

"This really isn't the best time to discus this Ginny. Look, I should go, leave your family with Ron for now." With that Harry got up and hurried out the room.

The next day Harry decided to visit Hagrid who looked sorry to know what happened to Ron. He shook his great head as he poured Harry tea ad passed along a plate of round sugary lumps. Harry picked one up cautiously.

"Ar, it's sad alrigh', what's happened to Ron," Hagrid said, sitting down. "'Specially cause Dumbledore has put up more security than ever and kids are still getting' hurt. I can't believe it."

Harry wanted to feel better by thinking the headmaster surely must know what to do in such dangerous times but for some reason couldn't come up with anything so he wondered aloud about what people outside the school might do.

"Close us up for good if we can't get a hang o' things," Hagrid mumbled. "With kids gettin' hurt, no wonder it's on their minds. Sure they've been accidents since the school firs' opened, can't expect nothin' righ', with so many underage wizards. But this is diff'rent danger, this is attempted murder. No wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn"- Hagrid's eyes went wide.

Harry dropped his giant teacup with a clatter. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" he echoed.

"Ar, I never said tha' Harry," Hagrid waved a dustbin-sized hand.

"You did- why is he angry with him?"

"I said no such thing. Look, I think Remus might wanna chat with you too today, before lessons begin again tomorrow."

"Why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Harry asked again.

Hagrid glared his beetle black eyes at the teenager who looked his usual determined self. He sighed. "I shouldn'ta heard but well, I was in the forest not long ago and heard the two arguin'. It was a pretty heated one at that."

"What did they say?"

Hagrid wiped his forehead. "Well, I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much for granted an'- an' maybe Snape dinnit want to do it anymore"-

"Do what?"

"Gee, I dunno Harry, jus' sounded like Snape was being overworked. Plus Snape's been makin' investigations in his House- it don' mean nothing'!" he cried, seeing Harry's expression. "Every Head's been doin' the same thing."

Harry raised a brow. "Maybe because Dumbledore asked Snape to do it in the first place."

"This conversation is over Harry," Hagrid announced. "None of it don' mean a thing. Now how has things been with you lately?"

Harry frowned as he bit into the sugary lump- and politely spat out whatever it was in his napkin when he bit into a rock and, hoping his braces would be able to survive whatever friction they were just put under until three more days, he reluctantly told him how things were at home.

The next couple of days went by with excited news from Holly about Cayden on Tuesday; Cayden's very first tooth had emerged the other day, and bad news from Daniel that same day on Harry's monthly appointment- a certain tooth wasn't aligning up like it should have been and if things didn't improve soon it might have to be removed. To say this news- plus stress of school the whole week (which also entailed Cormac McLaggen stopping Harry every time he could- for he had been made Keeper for now since Ron couldn't do it- to talk about his strategies) Harry was not looking forward very much for the Quidditch game that Saturday.

What irritated him about all of this was the fact he didn't have anyone to talk to. Ron was still resting from his recent poisoning and Hermione of course refused to speak a single syllable to him. Remus was also busy, students seemed to be making appointments with him finally, and he had more students talk with him that one week than he did all of last month.

It was Friday and the common room was empty, say for a few students here and there as well as Hermione and Harry. They sat on the opposite end of the room, both absorbed in their work- at least Hermione was. Harry tried to concentrate on his Charms essay but found it difficult knowing his girlfriend was right across from him and he had so much he wanted to tell her. He had to tell her about Seb, about Cayden, about Ron, about his homework, about his possible tooth removal, even Quidditch- but knew she wouldn't listen. Harry frowned as he went back to his parchment and Charms book. He felt his body stiffen when he saw the two fifth years that were in the room get up and leave to their dorm. Now it was just him and Hermione. She seemed to notice this too for she suddenly turned her body around so her back faced him.

Harry tapped his quill to his parchment a bit before sighing- he couldn't hold it in anymore. He got to his feet and bravely walked to Hermione. Hermione hunched her shoulders when she saw Harry's shadow loom over her.

"What do you want?" she asked him rather rudely.

Harry bit his lip. "Listen, Hermione, I have to tell you something."

Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing new."

Harry fought to retort something back. "It's not like that, this is different."

"Oh?"

He knew she didn't believe him. "This is very important; I have so much I want to tell you, I don't know where to begin."

Hermione sighed and faced him fully. "Is it honestly important or is this an excuse to tell me all your woes again?"

Harry glared. "It's not; I really have a lot to tell you. I can't talk to Ron, he's still in the hospital wing and Remus has been busy."

Hermione looked highly suspicious. "This better be life-and-death important Harry otherwise I won't listen."

"Um, well, it's not that important but"-

"Then I won't listen."

"But you have to- I need to tell someone"-

She got to her feet and hurriedly placed her belongings in her bag. "Until you realize I have a life too then you may talk to me. I don't care about anything that concerns you right now you ungrateful little-" she seemed to be struggling with saying something but shook her head. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only 8"-

"I'm going to bed," she repeated and made a move to go to the girl's dorm but he held her back.

"Will you just listen to me for once?" he ordered.

"I've been listening to you for six years now! Not once do we talk about me or my life or what might be troubling me! It's always you! And I never had a problem with it before because we were friends and I knew you needed my help, but as my boyfriend it's different. You should ask me how I feel and everything and not just use me whenever you find it helpful! I will not be treated as a doormat by you any longer Harry Potter! Nothing can happen for me to forgive you! Good night!" Hermione screamed and marched off, tears leaking from her eyes as she went.

Harry stood there, numb. All he wanted to do was tell her a few simple things and get her opinion on them. She would know exactly what to do to find out Seb's true identity, she would be worried about Cayden and she would tell her if the removal of a tooth was anything to worry sick over. Plus he really needed help on his homework…

"Damn girlfriend, can't even listen to what I have to say," Harry grumbled, and stuck his hands in his pockets and sank onto a chair.

On Saturday, Harry went to see Ron before the Quidditch match. Harry told him how things were outside the doors, including Lavender and Luna.

"She's been cornering me every day," Harry said, speaking of Lavender. "She keeps demanding I tell you to talk to her, she tells me you're always asleep."

"Oh, right," Ron said not looking at his friend.

"If you want to end things with her just tell her."

"But how do I do something like that? I've never had to do that before!"

"I'm really not the right person for breaking up advice," Harry said through clenched teeth, thinking of Hermione.

"Oh, right," Ron seemed to realize this too.

"You know Luna seemed to be pretty upset that you're in here too," Harry said casually.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met up with her a few days ago. She told me she wanted to visit you but couldn't. She looked very upset about it."

Ron raised his brows, he almost looked interested. "So, um, do you know if Hermione is going to the match?"

Harry glared. "I don't know okay? She's- I have to go, they'll need me, I _am_ the Captain."

"Yeah, well, I'll be listening in." Ron jerked to the open window across from him which would give him a clear audio of the game.

Harry said good-bye and went down to the locker room. Along the way he met up with Ginny, or should he say, ran into her.

"There you are, I've been looking for you!" she said to him as he offered to help her up.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "McLaggen. He's a piece of work."

"What's he done now?" Harry exasperated. That boy had been corning him about anything and everything Quidditch related, from tips to weather conditions ever since he had been made temporary Keeper.

"He's been giving us a lecture on how to fly today. Coote and Peakes were unable to leave but I managed to slip by. Thought you should know before you went down there."

"Yeah, thanks."

Ginny seemed to glow a bit at him thanking her. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, let's get down to the pitch!"

Harry stiffened at her touch. "Yeah."

He walked off, feeling as if Ginny was trying to keep in pace with him by the sound of her steps next to him. She gave him another smile before she went in the locker room. He felt his face burn a bit as he changed into his robes; he could feel her eyes on him even though she wasn't looking at him each time he checked. He turned to her finally after lacing up his Kestrel boots.

"Um, d'you know if Hermione is here?" he asked, face as blank as he could make it.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I didn't see her."

"Oh, alright then."

"But Remus is in the stands as well as Sirius, Holly and Cayden."

Harry's eyes went wide. "They're all here?"

"Yeah, I saw them arrive. Remus said they all were free that weekend and wanted to see you perform since Holly and everyone hadn't seen you play yet."

Harry's heart warmed a bit at this and he smiled. It was such a family thing to do- watch a member play the sport he loved by everyone else he lived with. He hoped to meet up with them after the game was over. Harry suddenly felt a rush of pride and responsibility for his little brother, to show him how well he performed on the field. He then turned to his team to give them the usual pre-match talk.

"Don't worry Harry, I had it all taken care of," McLaggen smiled.

Harry glared. "_I'm_ the Captain so it's my decision what stays and goes. You sit down with everyone else while I talk to you."

"I already had it taken care of Potter," the tall young man said again, this time rougher.

Harry stood his ground. "I don't care, it matters what I tell them not you." McLaggen glared at him but stood back with the other members while Harry talked to them.

Minutes later Harry was out in the air on his broom, playing against Hufflepuff and being cheered on by his family. He could just spot Holly holding Cayden up in the crowd; he had on a little Gryffindor hat and from the looks of it seemed to be enjoying the action in the air.

"And that's Smith with the Quaffle," a voice sounded from the commentator's box.

Harry whipped his head around and his eyes went wide- Luna Lovegood- commentating? Surely not… It looked as if Professor McGonagall was severely doubting this too as she sat next to her.

"He's probably trying to prove something of himself now after what he said about Gryffindor when he commentated last time," Luna said.

Boos were heard from hundreds of students while Gryffindor cheered.

"He just lost the Quaffle it looks like, yes, I think he did. Would you look at that- that one big Hufflepuff player has it. Interesting…"

Harry looked around for the Snitch, all the while hoping a little bit that Ron was hearing the fellow Ravenclaw from the infirmary. Maybe that would get him to wake up only slightly.

"Will you actually play Keeper instead of everyone else's positions?!" Harry suddenly yelled at McLaggen after he furiously took out his mouth guard.

"You weren't watching Peakes! He missed a perfect goal opportunity!" the seventh-year argued back.

Harry growled but put his guard back in at just the right second- a Bludger had made its way round his face. He sped off towards the other end and out of the way. Last time a Bludger came that close to him he broke his right arm. Shaking the thought of Dobby the house-elf off Harry scanned the skies.

"If you didn't just see Harry had an argument with his Keeper. That's a rare sight on the field," Luna said airily on.

Remus, Sirius and Holly were cheering Harry on, Cayden bouncing happily at all the commotion around him. Sirius took his son out of his mother's hands and held him even higher so he could get a good view of his brother by placing him on his shoulders.

"Sirius! You want him to get hit?!" Holly hissed at him.

"Relax Hols, bludgers never run loose in the stands!" he cried happily over the noise.

"Eeeeee!" Cayden squeezed his hands together.

"Cayden agrees," Sirius said smartly back.

Ginny and Demelza had scored just then but Luna didn't seem to take notice. Her eyes traveled everywhere but the fourteen players in front of her. Professor McGonagall had to take the mike soon after to inform everyone what was happening. She was however drawing much laughter from Gryffindor supports by saying Smith was suffering from something called 'Loser's Lurgy' for he had failed to take control of the Quaffle longer than a minute.

"Seventy-forty- Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall said loudly into the mike minutes later.

"Oh dear, what have I missed?" Luna said eyes on the field again. She adjusted her giant Gryffindor hat on her head and began to play with her butterbeer cap necklace for a short while before finally going back to her job. "And it looks like things will only get worse for Gryffindor now- their Keeper has a hold of one of the Beater's bats, how odd…"

Harry found this out a second too late- McLaggen had taken hold of Peakes' bat and swung it around to try and hit the Bludger coming his way but Harry, who was only a few feet by him caught the effects of the bat instead. The sound of bat meeting skull cracked like that of a baseball and screams was heard everyone as Harry fell down, down, down into a pit of pain and blackness.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Hope you enjoyed. Think this chap is longer than usual so that's cool. Can't wait for your reviews so please keep them coming! Thanks a ton, see you next time. BTW, I am re-doing part 1 for good now and sticking to it. Chaps 1-3 are already face-lifted.

Review responses:

Fibinaci: I know most dads would go ballistic at their daughter's boyfriends if they got in a fight but Daniel knows Harry so well now and has been in the same situation so I just had to have him take things calmly about it. Glad you liked though.

ArianaRae: Aw, a HHR hater. Ah well, not surprised. I know the plot is kind of thin; unfortunately I have a habit of diving right into something without thinking about the overall outcome of things.

ELF: An episode of Scooby Doo? I guess so although I've never watched it. Hey, Harry isn't a 'dirty' boy! He is fairly clean I would think. He deservers a nice bathroom after everything in his life. LOL oh yes, Seb was kicked out of Hogwarts because he couldn't listen to music. (rolls eyes). You'll find out eventually his story. For now, have fun guessing! Haha. It's so funny for you to wonder what year Seb was in when he was at Hogwarts. Just one of those things I like to think about. Well I don't think there is any reason to cover it up now so I'll tell you his birthday is 8/8/78, so he is just an inch from being two years older than Harry. Hey, Holly had every reason to yell at Sirius, you never leave a baby alone; it's something everyone knows as soon as they have one. Obviously sleep is different. He could get up and roll over on the bed and fall off so it's not completely safe. (rolls eyes) of course you like HHR on a break. I smile to myself whenever they say that now because it's something Ross and Rachel always said, they were on a break. Lmao. Oh, and thanks for the longer review! (Insert smiley).

That's it, come back same time next week or so. Toots for now.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, May 10, 2009_


	39. The way Things Should be

**THE WAY THINGS SHOULD BE**

Remus got to his feet as soon as he saw Cormac McLaggen take a swipe at his son's head. When Harry began to fall he- followed by Holly and Sirius ran out of the stands and onto the field. Luckily he was caught in the nick of time by fellow teammates Coote and Peakes; otherwise Harry would have been even more injured.

"Set him down here!" Remus instructed, pointing to an empty space on the field after Madam Hooch called for a break.

The two Beaters placed Harry on the grass- he was unconscious. Remus shook the boy's shoulder, calling his name but he wouldn't wake. Holly bent down next to him and waved her wand before gasping.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing now," she ordered.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, worry all over his face.

Holly didn't explain, she just conjured a stretcher and with the help of Remus and Sirius lifted the limp body onto it and carried if off to the castle.

His head was pulsing in tune to his heartbeat. He gave off a little groan; it was hard to wake up. But he had to- he heard the sounds of soft crying in the distance. It upset him; he didn't want to hear anyone cry. There was also a warm weight somewhere on his chest. Slowly, Harry finally cracked open his eyelids and found he was in the hospital wing. The sky outside was a deep purple- night had already fallen. The crying continued. Harry moved his head slightly and moaned again. This time it seemed to startle the person who was crying.

"H-Harry?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione? What- I- what are you doing here?" he rasped.

In the distance three more figures turned around and hurried at his side. He could tell it was his family.

"How are you kiddo?" Sirius asked, looking somber.

"My head feels like crap, what happened?"

"You were hit in the head by McLaggen's Beater bat," Remus said carefully.

"What?!" Harry cried.

"Yeah, he took a swing at you- on accident and whacked you in the head," Sirius said.

"But- but"-

"Madam Pomfrey says you cracked your skull," Remus said.

Harry growled. "I cannot believe it! I cannot believe he would do something like this to me!"

"It was an accident Harry, nobody purposely hurts their own team members," Remus said fairly.

"It doesn't matter! He was walking around everywhere, camping it up that he was this world-class Quidditch star and he goes and hits me in the head!" Harry called furiously, trying to sit up now.

"I don't think so young man," called a voice and the form of Poppy Pomfrey came into Harry's blurred view. "You just took a nasty blow to the head, you need to remain calm and not do anything extravagant for a while."

"But"-

"You aren't going to try and get revenge on him now are you?" Remus raised a brow.

"He hit me!"

"Harry, you heard Madam Pom-Pomfrey, you should rest," Hermione hiccupped.

All eyes turned on her. She was sitting up in a chair next to Harry's bed now. Sirius bit his lip.

"I think we should get ready to go home soon, we'll come by tomorrow alright?" Sirius said to Harry.

Harry said good-bye to Sirius, Holly and Cayden before they left the wing with Remus.

"I have left-over dinner for you if you're hungry Harry," Poppy said, and placed a tray of hot stew and bread on his knees before giving the two a look and heading into her office.

"Hey mate, how are you?" called another voice.

Harry looked to the right of him and saw Ron smiling.

"I was going to say hi but well, your family got to you first. That must have been some fall you took. I heard yells and everything from up here. I was afraid what had happened. Then they brought you in."

Hermione dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "I should g-go."

"You can stay," Ron offered.

"No, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow maybe Harry," she sniffed and hurried out.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Harry said thought gritted teeth at the redhead.

"Say what?"

"She was just about to tell me something!"

"She was?"

"Yes, that's why everyone left."

Ron raised a brow. "Did you want her to tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"Even after two months of bitter resentment between the two of you?"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it. "Well, well I still wanted to know what she wanted to say regardless of everything."

Ron soon smiled. "I did hear the commentary though. You didn't tell me Luna would be doing it!"

"I didn't know," Harry said, finally placing his glasses on his nose.

Ron was grinning widely now. "Man, she was great. Really funny, I never knew! Loser's Lurgy- did you hear? Everyone thought so too. I should talk to her when I get out so she knows how well she did."

Harry couldn't help but feel a tiny tug at his lips. "Yeah, I think she might like that."

There was silence in the ward for a while before Harry finally decided to start on his late dinner. It was only then as he ate his beef stew that he realized his head was bound tightly in white bandages like a turban. On the right side of his skull in the back of his ear hurt the most. He figured that was where he was hit. He touched the spot gingerly and winced- it was painful and not quite as hard as he remembered it. When Harry finished his soup and placed the empty bowl on his nightstand Ron spoke up again.

"Hermione hasn't left your side all day," he said conversationally.

Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, soon as Madam Pomfrey began fixing you she ran in, tears on her face and everything. Only after Madam Pomfrey was finished was she allowed to be by you. She hasn't left your side since."

Harry's heart tugged at the thought of his girlfriend by his side, crying over his poor withered body. It's what he wanted for two months now, it felt right to hear this but he didn't know what to say back.

"Thought you should know," Ron yawned then turned to his side and a couple minutes later the sounds of his snores filled the room. Harry took off his glasses and tried to get to sleep, Hermione's face and scent luring him into dreamland.

Hermione however did not show up the next day to visit him so Harry had to look out for her when he was released from the hospital wing along with Ron on Monday. They were walking down for breakfast when they ran into Luna. Her face went pink when she spotted Ron.

"Oh, hello, I was going to visit you two just now but you were released."

Ron was smiling. "I heard you at the Quidditch match Luna."

"Oh, everyone did. They haven't stopped laughing at me since then," she said in a low voice.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was great!"

She frowned at him. "You're making fun aren't you?"

"I'm not; I really thought it was great. Best commentary I've heard in a while."

Harry could see a smile pull on Luna's face. Harry stepped away. "I'm going to get some breakfast," he said and went to leave the two alone. Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor table; there was a nice empty space across from Hermione. Knowing she had already spotted him Harry decided to take the seat. She kept glancing at him as she watched him pour in some Chocolate Dragon Explosion cereal into a bowl and cover it with ice-cold milk and begin to eat. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when Ginny plopped down next to him.

"Harry, I didn't know you were back yet!" she greeted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just was discharged."

She smiled. "I was going to see you just now."

"Before breakfast?" Harry raised a brow.

"Oh well, you know, I had to make sure you were okay."

"Isn't breakfast more important? I wasn't on my death bed or anything," he said shortly.

Ginny blinked. "I know but it was scary what happened. If Coote and Peakes hadn't caught you…"

Hermione was now starting hard into her cornflakes, trying to block out Ginny's voice.

Ginny then got to her feet. "Well I just wanted to see how you were. See you later Harry!" she rubbed his arm a second too long before leaving, her long flaming hair trailing behind.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was flushing a little bit.

"Sorry about that," Harry said hastily.

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going out with her."

"Thank God," Harry said before he could help it. Hermione chuckled but both froze after she did this. She hadn't smiled at him for almost two months now. It was odd.

Harry sighed after he finished another spoonful of his favored cereal. "Listen, Hermione, I think we need to talk."

"I think so too."

Harry tapped his spoon on the side of his bowl for a moment. "Um, okay, er… when?"

She shrugged. "Tonight?"

"Well tonight Sirius and Holly are coming down to celebrate Remus' birthday and, well, I can't miss my own uncle's birthday."

She nodded.

"Unless you want to come-?" Harry trailed.

"I would but it wouldn't be right, at least not right now. I know everyone will be wondering why I'm there," she said in a quiet voice.

"Not really, you're my best friend; you've known Remus as long as I have."

"Really Harry, it's okay. I should focus on this huge assignment for Ancient Runes. Whenever you're free I'm free," she said and after her cereal was about to leave before turning back. She looked at Harry who was still eating his chocolaty cereal. "You know, my dad won't approve of you eating that junk should he find out. It's sticky and full of sugar," she said fairly.

Harry grinned at her and she smiled back before walking off.

_I got two smiles out of her just now, things should be getting better soon_, Harry thought to himself before swallowing the remains of his bowl regardless of hr 'warning' and feeling it was only necessary- grabbed an orange and went to prepare for Charms. The party that was held for Remus that night was a small affair with only the Black/Delmar family around but Remus was happy nonetheless although was annoyed to no end by Sirius reminding him over and over that he was now 37 until Harry finally told his godfather he turned the big 3-7 two months ago which shut him up.

The next day Harry pumped out like never before on his homework so he could hopefully talk to Hermione that night. Indeed, when he finally wrapped up the last word on his essay he looked across the common room to find Hermione's eyes on him. He put his things away and walked over to her. She looked nervous and twisted her hands. Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Er- if you want to talk I'll be in the dorm, too many people down here," he muttered and went off to the boy's dorm.

He sat on his bed, hoping she would come. He scratched Weinki under the chin as he looked around the empty dorm. His heart leapt when he heard the door open and Hermione step in minutes later. Harry got to his feet, ignoring Weinki's cry that he had stopped.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hey," Hermione said back.

Harry bit his lip; he didn't have a clue what to say or do next. Thankfully Hermione gave him an option- she suddenly let out a cry and wrapped her arms around neck. He wrapped his around her back as he felt her hot tears drip onto him.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, so sorry," she sniffed.

"What for?"

"I was terrified- when I saw you get hit by that Bludger"-

"Wait- you were there?" Harry said in surprise.

She nodded. "I had to come, I wanted to see you. Oh Harry, I never have been more afraid in my life! How it happened- the sound of the bat hitting your head, it was so scary. You fainted and dropped like a stone and if you hadn't been caught who knows what- what else might have happened," she hiccupped.

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say.

"It was shocking; I never thought such a dreadful injury would happen to you during Quidditch. Some of the reason why I don't like it very much. You were in the hospital wing, uncurious for hours. You didn't make a move to awaken. I cried all over you, hoping you'd wake. Like I said, I've never been more afraid for you. I thought I might lose you," she sniffled.

Harry couldn't help but crack a grin. "You can't lose me that easily. It's Quidditch, it happens, although I'd still love to give McLaggen a piece of my mind…"

"You're okay then? I'm sorry I didn't visit after you awoke," Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"I'm fine, see?" Harry knocked on the spot where he was hit. "Good as new."

Hermione ran her hand in the hair covering that part of his skull- Harry felt his heart race. It had been so long since her delicate fingers had been in his locks. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She sighed and stepped back.

"We can't just- get back together Harry, it's not that easy."

"I know that, I wanted to just talk so we at least know what each other want. If we can offer those things then, well, we could maybe give it another go…?" he said carefully.

"Yes, we could."

There was a short silence. "Yeah, alright well, that's good," Harry said.

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Oh- right, okay, um… well, well first off can I just say I'm sorry for everything? For treating you like a doormat or whatever? Because I am, really."

"I'm sure you are but I don't want it to happen again. I didn't mean to yell at you like that but it bothers me that you always see me as someone to reference and never anything else."

"I see you as more, I do," Harry said, again putting his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione sighed. "We could spend all night apologizing but I know it'll do no good. I know I'm sorry-mostly and I hope I can trust that you are sorry too."

"Yes, I just don't want to be the only bad guy here. It takes two to tango right?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "My dad tells me that sometimes."

"Well it's true. You can't have a fight if only one person is fighting. I wasn't the only one at fault here," Harry frowned.

"Harry, what else do you see me as?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"What?"

"What else do you see me as?" she repeated. "I want to know."

"Um, well, I see you as a very smart, pretty witch who can get anyone out of any situation."

"I know that already, but what else am I to you?"

Harry thought. "Well, you for one know a whole lot about me so are a very wonderful friend, the best I could ask for. You might not like everything I do but you still make sure that I'm okay. You care a whole lot about me and always have. You're just a talented, terrific person and I want to be able to explore that and more with you."

She nodded as she played with his hair again.

"What do _you_ see me as?" Harry asked.

"I see you as a highly stubborn but determined and caring person. You have the biggest heart out there and want to do whatever is in your power to make others safe and happy before you yourself are these things. No teenager should be so selfless but you are. You don't lose your cool and your curious observant little boy self is enduring and I want to explore more of that as well."

He smiled. Was it too soon to kiss her?

Hermione placed her hands on his chest. "If we do try it again we need to establish some ground rules. Some things we need to know about one another so this won't happen again."

"People fight, why does it matter?"

"It _matters_," she snapped. "Because I for one don't want to lose this again Potter. I do not want you to call me out unless you already tried to figure something out yourself. I want you to know I have a life and want to share it with you and for you to care more about it and me."

Harry frowned. "I always cared about you Hermione. But I want you to know that I get stressed easily and might need you there to support me no matter what. I want to relax without you yelling in my ear sometimes and want you to know that I have every right to act this way."

She nodded. "Yes, I know, and I feel horrible about it now that I think about it. You do have every right…"

"I would have thought you of all people would know why I act this way," Harry said bluntly.

"I know, I know. You're right; I don't know why I even bothered telling you off in the first place. Go on, put your feet up and breathe in calm air for once, I won't stop you."

Harry raised a brow. "Really? It's that easy to forgive?"

She nodded. "You make perfect sense. It's who you are and I can't change it. You of all people have every right to act how you do and I'm so sorry."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'?"

"Well, I- I forgive you and everything and want to hold you and kiss you and everything again but I don't know when. I never really fought with another girl like this before, one who I was dating," Harry said looking confused.

Hermione smiled at his slightly puzzled look, his top teeth clamped over his bottom lip. She grabbed hold of his robes. "We could talk forever about this but you're right, I want to hold you and kiss you again as well. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow, right now I want to do this…" she kissed his lips briefly.

Harry smiled. "I want to do that too." He slowly pulled her lips onto his and finally- after two months the candle between the teenagers ignited again. Harry breathed in her minty fresh breath, tasted her beautiful lips; Hermione breathed in his sweet air and wanted to cry in relief as her mouth explored his again. They finally let go and Harry held Hermione in his arms, sighing with happiness. He never ever wanted to let her go again- he needed her and knew she needed him.

"There's too much danger and uncertainty going on now to have a stupid row. I don't want to lose you now. Anything could happen, anything. We have years hopefully to fight, right now it's the worst time to do so," Harry said.

"I know."

Hermione was released from her boyfriend's hold and dabbed at her eye. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

Harry looked confused.

"Last week you tried to talk to me in the common room. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, that, well…" Harry chuckled a bit. "There's a lot. I don't know where to begin."

Hermione took a seat on his bed and placed Weinki in her lap. "Anywhere is a good place to begin."

Harry thought a moment but nodded and began. He told her all about Cayden's illness (she did not know it had happened and was angry at him for a second for not telling her but was relieved he was okay), his possible tooth extraction ("These things happen sometimes Harry," she had said sadly. "I will try and help you if I can if it ever happens."), and of course- the secret of Seb being a wizard. Her eyes lit up most at this.

"How though? How?" she said looking wild.

Harry shrugged as he got comfortable on his bed. "He told me and after all he said, it has to be true."

"We would have seen him"-

"No. According to him he was just another kid with brown hair when he was at Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned. "What House did he say he was in?"

"He didn't."

"Do you have an idea as to what it might be? If so, it will make it easier to check the school records in the library."

Harry thought a moment. He didn't know Seb for very long but he was already shaped out in his mind. "He kept telling me he's a very honest person and seems protective of his little sister so that has me thinking he was in Hufflepuff. But he seems to be holding a lot of secrets and the way he looks, I don't want to judge a person how they look but he has this sort of- I don't know, cunning, 'trouble-maker' look to him that has me thinking he's a Slytherin."

"You really can't judge a person by how they look so he might not be either," Hermione said evenly. She thought for a little while. "We'll just have to look it up ourselves in the library tomorrow."

Harry pulled her on top of him at that moment. "It feels so good to have you back."

She kissed him. "I feel the same way."

The sky seemed to be clearing for Harry the rest of that week. Not only was he back with Hermione again, but Ron seemed to finally have taken an interest in Luna as well. He told Harry and Hermione about the conversation they had a couple days ago before breakfast and looked happier than usual. Of course Lavender was getting highly suspicious now and Ron was at loss as to how to call it quits with her. Ginny also looked a little surprised that week. When she saw Harry and Hermione walk down into breakfast the next day holding hands and smiling she barely said a word to them since. Harry didn't care- he was with Hermione again and he never wanted to let her go. They still had a lot to go over, things they had to clear in the air and sit and talk for hours but at least they knew what each other wanted and how much they missed one another the past two months, and knew they could begin to get back to where they were.

Harry had told this to Remus later that week and to Sirius by the mirror. Both were very happy for Harry- especially Sirius. Then again, he must have only seemed extra happy since he told Harry that Cayden was now sitting up on his own without troubles and was more interested in baby food and eating more of it. Something though was beginning to make Harry's mind think harder than usual that week. There was something bothering him, something he couldn't shake off. When she finally had it up to here with his pacing Friday night Hermione asked Harry what was wrong.

Harry sighed and sat in a chair next to her. "Dumbledore."

"Oh?" Ron who was nearby turned his head around at this and faced his two friends.

"Why are you thinking of him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, something is telling me I need to. The thing is, I know my lessons with him aren't finished yet but I don't know what to do about it since"-

"Sirius doesn't want you seeing him anymore?" Ron noted.

"Yeah, that."

Hermione frowned. "Are you saying you still want to finish those lessons?"

"Yes, I think I do. I _know_ I do. I know it's not a choice. It's highly important but Sirius doesn't seem to get it. I want to know the rest of the pieces in- _Voldemort's story_," Harry whispered the last two words.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

Harry was thinking again. "I don't know. I really don't want to disobey Sirius but something like this- I really have no choice but to disobey him. The fate of our world depends on this."

"Then finish them up," Ron shrugged.

"It's not that easy. I know Sirius is highly suspicious. When I talked to him a few days ago he asked me if I talked to Dumbledore since and I said no. He looked at me for a bit before shaking it off."

"Maybe if Remus talked to Sirius about these lessons everything will be cleared again," Hermione wondered.

"I can't do that, Remus isn't the happiest with Dumbledore either. They're both fed up with his secrets and how he's not telling them the full story and being my guardians, they feel it's their business to know. Which it is, and I'm angry a bit at him too but that doesn't matter. What matters are those memories," Harry growled.

"Just have them in secret. Who says Sirius or Remus have to know?" Ron suggested.

"I know I can do that, I just don't want to go against Sirius. The last thing I need is any repeats from the summer. He's back to normal you guys, I can't have him yelling at me like that again," Harry looked almost helpless.

"Then I don't know. You either finish up the lessons in private, feeling guilty all the same or don't go back and wait for whatever happens," Ron shrugged then went back to Harry's latest issue of Quidditch Views, eating an extra slice of apple pie he took from the dinner table an hour ago.

Harry got up again and walked back and forth, Sabrina following at his heels. Harry looked out the long rained-stained window in the common room, brow furrowed in thought, arms crossed behind his back. He finally turned around and had a look of determination on his face.

"I know what I'm going to do," he stated.

"What?" Hermione asked, putting her books away in her bag.

"I have to finish up those lessons no matter what. It's too important, Dumbledore has stressed this enough since I started. So Sirius gets angry? What's he going to do? Punish me while I'm still at school? That can't work. No, I'm doing it. I saw Dumbledore return to the school during lunch so I know he's here again. I don't know if he'll show me anything or not so I don't know how long I'll be. See you."

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry went up to the dorm- Sabrina still trailing after him then come down five minutes later. He had his invisibility cloak with him just in case and went out the room. The corridors leading to the headmaster's office were thankfully empty that evening although Harry still had to make sure his shoes didn't echo as he walked on. After muttering the password chocolate éclairs to the gargoyle entrance Harry traveled up to the heavy door and knocked. It swung open on its own. Harry saw Dumbledore behind his desk, looking at a book but looked up, surprised when he saw the boy standing in his doorway.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip but stepped inside. "I was thinking of things- about Sirius and Remus and this 'ban.' I know they mean well but I also know I need to know the rest of what happened no matter what they say."

Dumbledore raised his brows and set aside his book on his desk. He looked a little lost for words but finally sighed and dipped his head slightly. "I would be lying if I didn't say this Harry: I was hoping you would make that decision on your own."

Harry looked at him.

"Your guardians do mean well but they do not know how serious it is, these lessons. Since you were given this ban from ever seeing me I was hoping you would still consider the same, that you cannot go without these memories, knowing everything."

"Well, yeah," Harry said lamely. "I know I need to know everything no matter what."

"I unfortunately do not have the time as of now. It is already getting a bit late and I have not prepared anything for the next memory which is, as you know, the true memory from Slughorn."

Harry's stomach contracted. He had not gained that memory yet. "Er- sir, I- I don't have the memory for you yet."

"Oh?"

"You see- I- I tried, I really did but I couldn't get it yet."

Dumbledore cocked his head slightly. "I thought you were going to give me the memory now Harry. That's why you came up to me in the first place."

"No, I just wanted to get to you before anyone noticed I was gone or whatever, especially Remus. He wants me to sleep in his flat tonight."

"Why had you not gained the memory yet Harry?" Dumbledore asked casually.

Harry clenched his trousers slightly. "Um, well, I tried a couple times but Slughorn knew what I was up to and refused. I was going to do it March first. I was hoping to get him in a good enough mood, maybe have him talk a bit about my mother and everything since I know he liked her but Ron was poisoned…"

"Ah yes, of course you had to make sure that he was alright before you tried again. But you did have the rest of the week to do it then, did you not?"

Harry was trying hard not to glare. "I did but I also had lessons and everything. My own troubles that I didn't try to get it again. My friend was poisoned and my girlfriend still wasn't talking to me. I didn't have much of a drive last week for anything. Then I was hit in the head during Quidditch so I couldn't talk to Slughorn while I lay in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well I do hope you try again Harry, otherwise it will be difficult to continue without it."

"I'll try again sir, I really will," Harry nodded.

Dumbledore got to his feet. "Well, why don't I make an appointment for this next lesson then until you can retrieve the memory? I might be skipping over some important information but I want to finish these up so you know enough by the time term is over."

Harry nodded.

"I will be free at 8 PM Monday night. Will you?"

"Yes," Harry immediately said, knowing he should agree with whatever time the headmaster suggested.

"Well until then, I bid you good luck, and good-night."

Harry waved a hand. "Yeah, 'night," and he left the room.

Saturday afternoon Harry and Hermione could be found in the back of the library where all the old school records were, trying to find out more information about Seb. Harry felt like he was invading his privacy but Hermione told him that there wasn't going to be a book or anything written about him so it wasn't as if they were about to uncover some hidden family secret about the youth.

"How old did you say he was again?" Hermione asked as she pulled up a large book that held information about all the students enrolled in Hogwarts the year above them.

"He's eighteen," Harry answered, shoving aside his bag for more room on their table.

Madam Pince the librarian was glaring across the floor. It was bad enough students had decided to spend the afternoon in her precious library on a Saturday, much less make a mess out of one of the work tables.

"Hm, so he'd be either one or two years above us," Hermione thought.

"No, he'd be two. I'm sixteen, he's eighteen, that's two," Harry corrected her.

"Yes but he could have been born at an inconvenient month like I was and be older without being two years about you. And you don't know what House he was in do you?"

"No, it's not like he had all the time in the world to talk to me that one day by your parents' practice."

Hermione took out two books and handed one to Harry. "Here, you take this book about all the records for students one year above us; I'll take the one with students two years above us."

Harry opened his book to look at all the seventh year student's names as Hermione pursued the one with those who would have graduated last year. After ten minutes or so of searching Hermione paused.

"His full name was Sebastian wasn't it?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I found him."

Harry moved his record aside and peered over Hermione's shoulder at the page she was on. She pointed at the name Sebastian A. Conway on the list of students two years above them and traced it to where it said the House he was sorted into.

"Hufflepuff?" Harry read from the book.

"_Shh_!" Madam Pince hissed overhead before walking away.

Harry glared at her but looked back at the record.

"Does he seem like a Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well I suppose. I don't know everything about him but he said he has this instinct to protect his sister or whatever, plus he went on about how he hates to lie," Harry shrugged.

"Well there you have it; Seb was a third year Hufflepuff when we were in first year. I wonder why he left…" Hermione trailed.

"It doesn't say anything else?"

Hermione flipped through the record. "No, it's just a list of students sorted in 1989 and little marks if they were involved in anything. This one means a club," Hermione pointed to a purple square next to Bernie Getternold. "This one means they were on their Quidditch team," she pointed to a yellow triangle. "It doesn't say Seb was involved in anything."

"Well how many people are involved in anything? It's not as if Hogwarts offers a lot of different activates like Muggle school," Harry noted.

"There are more than you think, you've just never heard of them." Hermione frowned. "He didn't say why he left?"

Harry shook his head. "When would he have? I'd like to know why but it'd be rude to ask him. There must be a book or something that tells you why students never completed all seven years somewhere…"

"There is but it must be well hidden or in the headmaster's office because I've never seen it. It would be a bit of a privacy issue if anyone could see why someone left school. There could be any number of reasons why they left, not all would be too friendly."

"Well aren't we invading his privacy enough as it is?" Harry growled.

"No, I told you we'd only find what year and House he was in. Why do you want to know so much anyway?" she raised a brow at him.

"I don't know, he just seems to be hiding something. Granted I've never spent a day with the bloke but you know me, I immediately get certain vibes from people as soon as I meet them."

Hermione hummed. "Yes, I suppose you do. Well maybe next time you have your braces tightened you'll be able to talk to him on the internet for a while."

"I can't, he said he only gets on at night and I have no reason staying home the rest of the day after what your dad does to me."

Hermione shrugged. "We- especially you shouldn't worry about it too much then Harry. You're already worried about Malfoy and many other people, you shouldn't have another person to add to the list," she said, getting to her feet.

"Yeah yeah…" Harry said dryly doing the same.

At that moment Madam Pince came round, her eyes wide as golf balls. "Aren't you going to clean this mess up?" she cried.

"Sorry," Harry and Hermione said together and hurriedly put away the school records before leaving the library to finally enjoy a warm Saturday afternoon.

The next Monday Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office, ready for whatever lesson he had planned. He didn't try and retrieve the memory from Slughorn again but knew he still had time. For now, he was going to see the next memory of Voldemort that Dumbledore was going to show. Thankfully he nor Hermione and Ron told his guardians what he was doing behind their wishes, although Harry felt a little guilty as he stayed with Remus in his flat that Friday night.

Harry walked into the office after muttering the password. Dumbledore smiled upon Harry's presence. "Good evening Harry, how are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright. Er- you?"

"I am very well thank-you," the man nodded. "Well now, I am sure you are wondering what our next lesson will be aren't you?"

"Er- yeah," Harry said.

"You remember where we left off though?"

"Yeah, um, listen sir, I was thinking about something…" Harry frowned, looking distracted as the image of Seb appeared in his eyes. Who better to ask about him than the headmaster?

"Yes Harry?"

"It's- it's about a student. Someone who used to go here."

Dumlbdore frowned. "Who is this student?"

"Um, well I met him actually the day I was released from the Muggle hospital," Harry started, feeling it was best to tell the truth. "His name is Sebastian Conway. I don't know if you… remember him?" Harry trailed.

Dumlbdore looked at him. "You met him the last winter holiday?"

"Yeah, he was also in the hospital- had some sort of skateboard accident or something- I forgot. Well I met him and well, he didn't tell me what he actually was but we met again later. It was one of the last times I had my braces tightened. He was by the Granger's practice, apparently waiting for me. He told me he was a wizard. I had to believe him; he looked like he was telling the truth. Anyway, Hermione and I found out he was in third year when we were in first and that he was in Hufflepuff."

"What is it you want to know about him Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, I don't know, he just seems a little, odd. Like he's hiding something."

"Peculiar?" Dumbledore tried.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I don't want to butt into his private life but, it's just the feeling I get from him. I just wanted to know whether, whether I'm wasting my time worrying about him or not?"

"Are you friends with Mr. Conway?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess, a little. I mean, we haven't hung out or anything yet. We talk."

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not want to dive into the young man's life either Harry. But as I know you know, he no longer resigns at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I was wondering why."

Dumlbdore rubbed his chin. "I do not have all the answers but Mr. Conway was taken out of school by his father at the end of his third year. It is only recorded in my records as a personal family reason. I do not know what has come of him since then. But apparently you know him, so I could ask you how he is doing. It is very rare for students to not finish all seven years, much less to be taken out years before they're in seventh."

"He seemed alright. Probably looks different than how you remember him."

Dumlbdore looked at him in the eye. Harry hated the feeling as if he were being X-rayed. "Harry, you shouldn't worry about Mr. Conway. The poor boy had his own life, troubles of his own that he didn't want to discuss. It is best to leave him be, and if you two do become close, then I hope the best for you. But Harry, we have more pressing matters on our hands at the moment."

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah," Harry shook his head to soak in the new memory he was about to witness.

"We last left off with the fake memory from Slughorn. I have two memories left to show you tonight."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little relieved; he wouldn't have to go against his godfather's word too long.

"There is very little known about the boy Riddle and I know no one out there alive is willing to share anything about him. But we do know that Riddle passed seventh year with flying colours, top grades and everything. Many people thought that such a brilliant young mind such as his would go on for a career with the Ministry Of Magic. Slughorn was one who was eager to show him all the people he knew and give him some very useful insight and contacts. Riddle however refused all offers. The next thing we knew, he was working at Borgin and Burkes," Dumbledore began.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened a second.

"Yes, Borgin and Burkes. Of course it shouldn't be that much of a mystery as to why he was attracted to that shop. But it was not his first option. In fact, he asked Professor Dippet if he could remain at Hogwarts for a teaching position."

"Teaching? Here? Why?" Harry wondered.

"I am sure he had several reasons, none of which he discussed with anyone, although I do have a few possibilities. I assume he felt a pull to this castle from early on. It was the first place he felt at home. Where he was happiest."

Harry's insides twisted uncomfortably. He felt the same way as well. It was very discerning.

"Also, the castle holds many secrets, all of which I am sure Voldemort was eager to pursue. I am confident he found out many while he was a student but there was much more to be learned. A third reason is that I feel he would have power over students, which again, shouldn't be too surprising. I have a feeling he was inspired by Slughorn, the teacher whom he was on best terms with. He saw what kind of influence one teacher could hold on his students and naturally wanted that as well. I also feel Voldemort saw this as the best chance to start up an army of his own, build it up with fresh new faces, eager to fit into the world themselves."

"He obviously didn't get it did he?" Harry felt stupid for asking.

"No, he did not. Professor Dippet told him that at eighteen, he was too young for a teaching position but if it still interested him he could reapply in a few more years."

"How did you feel about this when you heard? Sir?" Harry added.

"Very unsettled," Dumbledore said heavily. "I had advised Armando against this offer- not giving him the reasons I have given you, but it was difficult as he was deeply fond of Voldemort as every member of the staff was. But I knew what could happen if he indeed got the job and I did not want him back at the school so he could be in control."

Harry looked at the headmaster for a moment. "He wanted Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't he?" he said straightforward.

"He did," the old man nodded. "At the time it was being taught by old Professor Galetea Merrythought who had been teaching at the school for nearly fifty years."

Harry clutched at his trousers slightly as the man spoke.

"So the next thing anyone knew the brilliant mind of Tom Riddle was working at the lonely shop of Borgin and Burkes. It was a waste everyone agreed. Voldemort had a talent for listening, and was clever and careful and soon became the perfect assistant, carrying out jobs that only exist in a shop such as Borgin and Burkes. He was sent to persuade people with their treasures for sale by their partners which, unfortunately, he was highly good at."

Harry had a feeling he knew why and a small frown was forming on his face the more Dumbledore spoke.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, that is all you need to know now before we break onto another journey together into the thoughts of another."

Harry got to his feet.

"We are going to view the memory of a house-elf by the name of Hokey, who worked for an old but very wealthy witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith." Dumbledore took out a crystal bottle and poured the memory inside his Pensieve. He nodded to Harry, who took this as an invitation to go in. he took a deep breath and put his face inside, feeling his feet leave the room in a swirl of cool air and colours.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well there you have it, ch. 39 finally. Goodness I hate when these are late. Um- I have very stupid slight 'news': I am now a slight RHR shipper. It's kind of hard to admit but I see what the others see finally but I will always remain a HHR one and the HHR romance in here is not going to change just because of this. If it would they would not have gotten back together in the first place. Well thought you oughta know. Who else is angry Adam didn't win American Idol? Sorry, had to say that. See you sooner next week hopefully!

Review responses:

Fibinaci: Well Luna would be my 2nd choice for a girl for Harry but, in this fic and in general, I want her with Ron, even if he's too daft to notice it right now.

ELF: Ha, Scooby Doo was just one of those things I was never into. And these days defiantly would start to watch it now as I hate dogs. Plus isn't it just about people being scared silly about really stupid things? It's so predictable isn't it?

Actually, Holly has a right to worry about Cayden falling off the bed. He may be almost 7 months and at this age he very well could do it. He is able to sit up unsupported and everything. I know it, I read in online and in mags and just saw a vid on YouTube about a 6 month old's development and they could start to sit up on their own. And I see Cayden as a fast leaner as a baby/toddler. I see him as ready to try anything, do anything, whatever. 6 months-a year I see him as learning how to do a whole lot and becoming very mobile. You can say what you want but I know what I read and watched on YouTube. (Smug look on her face). Don't think I don't research these things first Elf! Holly still had every right to worry.

Ha, yeah, poor Harry probably did not get a good sleep when he found out. Especially since he doesn't even know why his brother is in the hospital in the first place!

Oh my goodness you, how selfish to get back together only for the gifts on V day! I so would not do it. No one knows when they're going to have a row and how long it will last! Ha, well, guess you know that Hermione cried over Harry instead of Ron in the infirmary. (LOLs!) I wasn't going to write that at first I don't think, but after reading this I had to! Thanks ELF!!

I did not ask how I thought Harry cracked his head just to right it here. It was just a general thing I've always wondered. I chose to have it happen by the bat, not the bludger. Hey, I barely keep track of everything as it is! It will be hell next fic as I don't have another calendar planner thingy to write in! Whatever will I do?!

GGOTHGGHP: Well now that Ron's back McLaggen will be gone for good!

JWOHPfan: Meh, sometimes Hermione is bitchy. More stubborn than anything else. No it's not an actual disease. Its fun thought to make up your own things in the world of HP since there is still so much room to cover that was never covered in the books.

WHITNEY: Like I told ELF, I have read and watched vids on babies and at 6 months they _can_ begin to sit up on their own. And since Cayden is an active baby by this age I would see him as moving around enough to maybe fall off. I keep track on child development thank-you very much. Don't think I don't. I actually love doing it now. I've kept track on everything from the pregnancy all the way up until now. Why would Harry need to bring back Dursley memories?

Well there you have it, it's all finished. Come back for more. In the mean time, clicky this nice button that says review! Thanks!

Love, magic and harmony: Rose, May 21, 2009


	40. The Last Time you Shall Ever Know

**THE LAST TIME YOU SHALL EVER KNOW**

When Harry reappeared into the Pensieve his feet landed on the floor of a sitting room. Sitting on a glamorous high chair was an old fat lady who wore an elaborately large ginger wig with robes of shocking pink that spilled around her like melted ice cream. She was looking into a jeweled mirror and dabbing too much rouge onto her already rosy cheeks. Harry barely felt Dumbledore appear next to him. Suddenly a very old and tiny house-elf walked over to the woman and placed satin slippers onto her already meaty feet.

"Hurry up Hokey!" the woman cried. "He said he'd be here at four and he's never been a minute late before!"

"Yes madam," Hokey the house-elf said in a squeaky voice and stood up. Harry saw she was wearing an old piece of cloth like a toga.

"How do I look?" the woman, Hebzibah Smith asked hurriedly.

"Lovely," the elf bowed.

Harry raised his brows, he knew she was lying. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Hebzibah cried out. "Oh! He's here! Get the door- quickly!"

The elf obeyed but with difficultly. Harry saw the room was packed full of all kinds of items, most looking expensive. Beautiful boxes in all sorts of colours and jewels hanging off every surface, wardrobes and drawers with complicated locks, celestial globes, astonishing robes and other such nick-nacks littered the floor. The elf returned a minute later with a tall young man following her. Harry knew it was Voldemort at once. He was dressed in a simple black suit and was a shade paler and his cheeks hallowed but all the same, he was strikingly handsome. He kissed Hepzibah's hand and pulled out some flowers for her. She squealed in happiness.

"Oh Tom, you naughty boy!" she giggled but Harry had the feeling she was used to this and expected it. She snapped her fingers and her elf appeared at her elbow. "Bring me the cakes Hokey," she ordered. The elf nodded and hurried back with a tray in her arms with little white cakes shining like the woman who ordered them.

"Well now Tom, what's your excuse for coming this time?" the old lady smiled.

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armor," said Voldemort. "He feels five hundred Galleons is fair"-

"Not so fast my boy, otherwise I'd feel you're only after my treasures!"

"I was ordered here because of them, yes," Voldemort said quietly. "I am only his assistant; I must do as he tells me."

Hebzibah frowned. "Well I've got something to show you I've never shown him. But can you promise not to tell Mr. Burke, Tom? It is a great family secret; I will not sell it to Mr. Burke or anyone! Hokey, bring me our finest treasure, in fact, bring both…"

A minute later the elf had returned. Harry saw she was holding two leather boxes, one taller than the other. Hebzibah opened the taller one first. "Now, you mustn't tell a soul about this here one. Like I said, great family secret. They can't wait to get their little hands on this one!" she opened the box and took out a small goblet, gold in colour with two finely defined handles and had a tiny little animal engraved on its side. Harry saw Voldemort's eyes widen ever-so-slightly when he was passed the cup. He looked just as hungry as Hebzibah just now, his eyes glowed red for a moment- or maybe it was just Harry's imagination?

"A badger," Voldemort finally said, fingering the animal. "Then this must have belonged to"-

"Helga Hufflepuff herself, indeed!" Hebzibah nodded enthusiastically. "Did I never tell you I was a direct descendant of hers? Oh no, this cup has been passed down, generation from generation. It is suppose to posses all sorts of powers, but I haven't the time to try them out. Oh no, I just want to keep it nice and safe for now…" she handed the cup in the box back to her house-elf and took the flatter one now.

"I have a feeling you'll like this even more Tom, lean in a bit, there you go…" she lifted the lid of the second box in an almost dramatic way. "Mr. Burke knows I have it, he'd love to get it back if I ever had a say… now then…" inside the box sat a heavy gold locket on velvet. Voldemort took it at once to examine it in the light. There was a serpentine S covered in emeralds on the locket.

"Slytherin's," he whispered ever-so-quietly.

"Exactly right," Hebzibah said proudly. "It cost an arm and leg but no way could I let this treasure pass by! I'd regret it forever. Burke bought it from a ragged old woman he said. Poor dear seemed to have no idea of its true value."

Harry clenched his fist slightly when he saw it without mistake- Voldemort's eyes flashed a deep red.

"- and all sorts of powers attributed with it as well," Hebzibah finished. "Pretty isn't it? But again, I want to keep it safe for now…"

Harry thought for a moment Voldemort wouldn't hand back the locket, perhaps he'd curse the woman and run for it, but he saw him give it back to her where she locked it up and handed it back to Hokey telling her to place the usual enchantments on it.

"Are you alright my dear?" Hebzibah asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh yes, I am very well," Voldemort nodded.

Harry had a feeling she saw the red in his eyes as well.

"Time to leave," Dumbledore's voice said overhead. Harry turned and felt the headmaster grab his arm and they left the scene, landing back in Dumbledore's office.

"Hebzibah died two days after this," Dumbledore said as Harry took a seat. "Hokey the house-elf was convicted she had slipped her mistress poison inside her cocoa one evening."

"What?!" Harry cried.

Dumbledore pressed his hands to his mouth. "There are a few similarities to this and the deaths of the Riddles. In both incidents, someone else took the blame. Someone who had a clear memory of causing the death"-

"But- but how can that be? I mean, Hokey really said she did it?"

"She did remember she put in a little known poison in her mistress' cocoa that turned out not to be sugar. It was concluded she probably did not do it on purpose for she was old and could easily be confused"-

"But it's not the truth!" Harry called angrily. "Voldemort modified her memory like he did his uncle!"

"That is what I have come to conclude as well," Dumbledore said. "She was old, she confessed. The Ministry did not need to investigate any further. And in the case with Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was at an end. Both memories however prove that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and locket."

"Both items were missing weren't they?" Harry growled.

"Indeed they were. It took a while for her family to come to this conclusion for she had many items so naturally she had many hiding places. But before anyone was completely sure, the lone assistant who worked for Mr. Burke had resigned his position. Not even his followers knew where he had gone. And this was the last time anyone had seen or heard of Tom Riddle for many years."

Harry was frowning as he looked at the old man.

"There is something I want you to realize Harry. Voldemort committed another murder, very possibly not the first time after he killed his father's family. This time however, he killed for gain, not revenge. He wanted the two priceless trophies poor Hebzibah Smith owned. Just like he stole his Uncle Morfin's ring"-

"And from the kids at the orphanage," Harry suddenly realized.

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly that. Well now he had two fabulous prizes in his hands, the cup and the locket. He greatly felt the locket was his at least."

"Why?"

"I hope to explain things in due time," Dumbledore said gently. Harry tried hard to not roll his eyes. "Well now, there is one more memory I have left to show you until you gain the one from Slughorn. Ten years separate this one from Hokey's, ten cold years where no one knew what Voldemort was up to. If you will…" Dumbledore stood up again and Harry got on his feet as well.

"Whose memory is it?" Harry asked as he leaned over the Pensieve.

"Mine," Dumbledore answered.

With one deep breath Harry entered the stone basin once more. He arrived feet from the spot he had just disappeared from. Harry saw a slightly younger-looking Dumbledore sitting at his desk, apparently waiting for something. Next thing he knew there was a knock on the door and a man stepped inside. Harry gasped at what he saw: the pale skin, the slight snake-like eyes (though they were not yet scarlet), and the now less-than-handsome Tom Riddle. No, there was no trace of the strapping young man who arrived here years ago, there was no mistake, this was Lord Voldemort. He wore a long black cloak and turned his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Good evening Tom," Dumbledore greeted. "Do take a seat."

"Thank-you," Voldemort inclined his head ever-so-slightly and sat down. "I was just informed that you have been made headmaster, a worthy choice."

"Well I am happy you approve," smiled the old man. Harry saw him offer a drink and Voldemort took a sip. Dumbledore interlocked his fingers by his great beard. "So Tom, what do I owe you of this visit?"

Voldemort raised a brow in a slight surprised manner. "They do not call me 'Tom' these days. I am known as"-

"Ah yes, I am aware of what they now call you but forgive me, a teacher will always see their pupils as the children who first entered the school."

Harry could feel the room grow cold at that moment, as though the feelings and moods from the two men could change the air around them itself.

"I am surprised, do forgive me, how you remained here for so long. I would have thought a wizard of your power never wished to leave the school," Voldemort said after a moment of cold silence.

"Well a wizard such as myself I feel obligated to pass my teachings onto young minds. If I do remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of doing the same."

"I still see the attraction," Voldemort continued. "I just wondered why you never filled the post as Minister; you have been asked for advice from the Ministry before and have been asked for the position in the past."

"At least three times," Dumbledore said. Harry saw he did not stop smiling since the dark man stepped in. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Something we also have in common." He gave a tiny nod.

Voldemort took a sip of his wine but did not say anything. Harry waited a while for someone to speak. Finally Voldemort did. "I have returned again, for the same reason I came round when Professor Dippet was around. For the position I was once told I was too young to have. I wanted to ask you to come back to this castle and teach. I think you know by now that there is much that I have seen and done since last you saw me, think of how glorious it will be to pass along my experiences to those young wizards who step into these doors."

Dumbledore looked less than amused now. "Yes, I am aware of the things you have seen and done over the years. There have been great rumors all around the school, half I would be sorry to believe."

Voldemort's true colours still seemed hard to reach. He only sat up straighter. "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."

There was no mistake, Dumbledore was no longer smiling. "So you are prepared to call the things you've been doing 'great'?"

"Certainly," Voldemort nodded. "I have done much, experimented great things, pushed magic further than anyone has ever dared"-

"For some kinds of magic," Dumbledore agreed. "Yet in others, forgive me for saying this, you are woefully ignorant."

Harry was surprised; a twisted smile reached the thin lips of Voldemort. "The old argument Dumbledore. But there is nothing I have seen in this world thus which will make me believe that love is the strongest form of magic."

"Perhaps you have simply been looking in the wrong places," Dumbledore replied simply.

Voldemort's eyes lit up. "Well then, what other place would be greater to look into this than here at Hogwarts? I will do what you say; I am in your command. Just allow me to show the students my learning's and you may control me as you wish."

Dumbledore looked weary now. "And what will come of those who you do manage to control? What about those who- as the rumors state- call themselves Death Eaters?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed red and his nostrils flared. "My friends will carry on without me," he said coolly.

"Well I am glad you consider them your friends," smiled Dumbledore. "I was under the impression they were your servants, if noting less."

"Then you are mistaken."

"Hm. So if I were to go into the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them- Rosier, Nott, Dolohov, Mulciber, at your command and waiting for your return? Well they must be very devoted friends to have traveled so far with you on such a snowy night, only for you to simply ask for a teaching position at my school."

Harry couldn't help but flash a crooked smile at this comment. Voldemort remained impassive.

Dumbledore sighed, smile gone again. "Now tell me this Tom, what is your real reason for seeing me this evening? Why are you here asking for a job we both know you do not want?"

"Do not want?" Voldemort looked surprised. "I can assure you I want it very much."

"You want to come back to Hogwarts then, yes, but not to simply teach. What is it you are really after?"

"If you do not wish for me to have the job"-

"Of course I don't. And I don't think you thought for a moment I might give it to you," argued Dumbledore. "So you must have another purpose."

Voldemort finally stood up, looking angry. "This is your final word then?"

"It is," Dumbledore was standing as well.

"Then there is nothing more to say to each other."

"Nothing," agreed the headmaster, looking a little angst now. "How I wish I could simply have you repay for your crimes by burning a wardrobe but I cannot. I wish I could though Tom…"

Harry watched, almost feeling as upset as Dumbledore as Voldemort gave him one last look before sweeping from the scene forever. Dumbledore and Harry left after.

"So you just, let him walk away?" Harry asked as he took his seat.

"There was no point in following after him. I could not stop him."

"But surely you had an idea as to why he came in the first place," Harry argued.

"I have ideas," Dumbledore said simply.

"Could you tell them to me?" Harry had a feeling what the answer to that was.

"When you have retrieved the memory from Slughorn then I can tell you. We need that final piece in the puzzle to hopefully answer these questions."

Harry hated the feeling everything rested on that one memory he was still unsure of how to obtain. Instead, Harry asked something else. "Was he after the Defense Against Dark Arts job? He was wasn't he?"

"He was. I think the aftermath of our little meaning proves this. You might be curious to know this Harry, but I have not been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year since I refused the post to Voldemort."

Harry stepped out of Dumbledore's office five minutes later, his brain heavy with new information as he walked. He hated to think what would have happened if Dumbledore had given Voldemort the teaching position, but he knew something like that was something that the headmaster would make sure never happened. But how much easier it would have been for Voldemort to build up an army if he was 'teaching' children who were away from their homes for ten months of the year. It was very unpleasant to think about.

Harry reached the common room quickly and ran into Hermione and Ron who were on the sofa but stood up and hurried to him as soon as they saw him.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

They did not smile in return.

"What?" he frowned.

"Harry, Sirius wants to see you," Hermione said looking a little nervous.

"What? Now? Is he here?"

"He's waiting for you in Remus' flat," Ron answered, also looking uneasy.

Harry's frown deepened. "What's he doing here?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look but Hermione answered. "Well, he wanted to talk to you tonight; he appeared in the mirror and wondered where you were."

"What?"

"I was going to fish out that one dragon toy Weinki loves so much from your trunk and when I opened it my hand brushed against your mirror and a second later Sirius appeared."

Harry didn't say anything but felt a tad nervous as she went on.

"He asked for you, wanted to say hello. Well, you were at Dumbledore's so"-

"_You didn't tell him I was there did you_?" He hissed at her.

"No! Of course not, but Harry, I think he knows you were there. I had to lie on the spot, said you were with Remus. It was the first thing I could think of!" she added sharply when he cursed.

"Well of course he'd immediately go to Remus if he knew I was there! He's his best friend!"

"Well, obviously, you weren't there so…"

"So he came round here instead and well, you weren't here either," Ron added.

"So he suspects I'm up to something now doesn't he and he's waiting with Remus to punish me?" Harry said dryly.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Hermione said taking his hand to try and prove this.

Harry sighed. "It doesn't matter, gotta face him now. Didn't think this would be a secret for very long anyway. Well, see you…"

"Good luck mate," Ron said.

Harry quickly kissed Hermione good-bye and walked what seemed like a longer path to his uncle's quarters. He knocked on the door and it opened and he stepped inside. Remus was sitting on his sofa and Sirius on the armrest. He got to his feet when Harry entered.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

"Harry, how nice to see you," Sirius said pleasantly, about to walk to him.

"_Sirius_," Remus hissed at his friend and he got up and went over to Harry instead. "Hey cub, we don't want to make a big deal of this or invade your privacy but where have you been tonight?"

Harry didn't know what to say. "Oh, um, Hermione didn't- didn't tell you?" he said stupidly.

"She told me you were here but I didn't see you. Someone here is lying," Sirius said reproachfully.

"Sirius please," Remus said again before turning back to his charge. "We don't mean anything by it, we just wanted to know."

"Um, well, you know…"

"No we don't Harry. What is it? Were you breaking any rules or something?" Remus raised a brow.

Harry sighed. "Where do you think I was?"

"Does it matter? Where were you?" Sirius was growing angry.

"Will you calm down?" Remus shot back at him. "We don't think you were doing anything wrong Harry, we just want to know where you were at, and why either you or Hermione was lying about it."

"If they were lying about it it's obviously not something to glaze over," Sirius said forcefully.

"Just give Harry a minute to tell us the truth alright? You know it does not good to yell at a kid," Remus told him.

Sirius growled but allowed Harry time to make up his mind, which he unfortunately hadn't yet.

"Um, does it really matter? I mean, why did you want to talk to me so bad?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I didn't, I just wanted a quick hello. Tell you how things were at home; tell you how active and mobile Cayden is becoming and what's been going on in the Auror office. Hermione said you were with Remus so I thought, why not just tell you both at the same time? But ol' Moony here said you weren't here and now I became curious. Why was Hermione lying to me? Why are _you_ lying to me?" Sirius explained.

"I'm not lying I just haven't told you anything yet!" Harry retorted.

"Enough of this, Harry, just tell us where you were," Remus said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Harry looked over his shoulder a moment then finally sighed. "Fine, if you must know, I was with Dumbledore okay?"

"What?" Sirius and Remus said together.

"Yeah, I- we had to go over- things…"

"Why were you with that man? Didn't I tell you not to go up there anymore?" Sirius said, about to advance again.

"I had to okay? Look, I know you two aren't happy with him about keeping secrets from you and I'm not happy about it either, but I had to go to him. What we've been going over is highly important. The fate of our world rests on these memories and I have to see them!" Harry argued.

Remus exhaled more tiredly still. "I was afraid you'd say this. Harry, the reason we're upset with him is these reasons, he obviously has given you a mission, or is planning to and he feels it's not our business as your guardians to know what it is. We both know whatever it is we can aid you with but he feels we can't. We don't like the idea and I'm sure any parent out there would agree- that a man is giving our charge a mission that we are not allowed to know anything about. Out of everyone in this world we have all the right to know what it is yet he is refusing to disclose any information to us. Don't you see how angry we are about this?" he sounded almost strained when he finished.

Harry didn't know what to say. "I- I know you're angry, and have every right to be but you just don't understand…"

"No he doesn't understand Harry," Sirius growled. "He keeps acting as if he's your guardian, even grandfather and he has no documentation that he is either of these things. _We_ do. _We're_ in charge, we're the ones who adopted you and your parents would put all their trust in us taking care of you. We want to know what's going on in that office of his because we have every reason to."

"But what if- you know, it's something only I can know? That I can do without anyone's help?"

Remus was glaring now. "I don't believe in that Harry. Whatever he wants to disclose with you he can say to us. Whatever you have to do I'm sure you will be facing magic you have never faced, and if Sirius and I know about it we can help you. We don't claim to be experts but we do have twenty more years facing dangers than you have and can be of some help."

"And I don't like the thought of my son going against something that I know he's never faced. Something highly difficult and dangerous," Sirius threw in.

"Do you even know why he's showing you these memories Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah," Harry said indifferently. "These are key moments that will ultimately help me defeat Voldemort. And I have a feeling only I can do that."

"So do we," Remus sighed. "But we have the feeling you could use our help along the way."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it. So that's what they were getting at… He didn't look at it that way. "I- I just thought you wanted to help but didn't know only I had to do this."

Sirius looked calm now and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We know you're the one who has to destroy that monster Harry; we've known it all along. We only want to point you in the best direction to do so."

Harry looked at his hands for a moment. "But maybe there's a reason why you can't know, maybe Dumbledore wishes you could know but you cant."

Remus frowned. "I don't see it that way. I've been debating this for a while now and I can't see any reason we cannot know. I do not know why your ultimate mission has to be kept a secret from us."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." He looked both his guardians in the face. "So now what? I mean, is there anything else left to discus?"

Sirius stood up straighter. "I don't think there is, however I am still upset you went to see Dumbledore against our wishes Harry. After everything we told you minutes ago I hope you understand what we're getting at."

"I do," Harry said sincerely.

"Until Dumbledore tells us what he has planned for you, you are not to see him again, understand?" Remus added.

"But what if"-

"Understand?" the werewolf repeated.

Harry glared. "But what if it's too late? What if he needs to tell me something but by the time I need to know it it'll be too late?"

Sirius thought a moment then answered, "Whatever that's highly important he will make sure you know no matter what, and we can't stop that. But for now, he needs to know why Moony and I are not on the happiest terms with him."

Harry bit his lip, even though he was certain Dumbledore would tell him anything he needed to know there was still a chance he might not find out until it was too late. Regretfully, he nodded and bade farewell to his guardians (who thankfully did not punish him for lying) and went back to Gryffindor tower.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Hm, think that's it. A shorter than usual chapter but winding down to the point in which not a whole lot is happening, or that I have planned. Since this is already at 19,000 characters think it's time to end so I have something for the next chapter. Damn, not happy with this one…. ggrrr Anyway, come back for more soon and please do leave reviews! Thanks.

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: I don't think Adam is the best ever and he was annoying but still think he was a better _singer_ than Kris. Out of all the people who auditioned and got through no way is Kris the best _singer_. Well I don't remember much of the earlier seasons and didn't watch the first 2 so don't know if those favored to win didn't. Except last year but I am _so_ damn glad David Cook won, you have no idea!

Fibinaci: Funny, something that always bothers me in other fics is Harry learning a great heap of defensive magic from Sirius. I don't know, it just bothers me. Maybe he could learn from Remus as he was a teacher but I dunno… when would he have time? Sirius is finally back to normal, he wants to work at the Auror office now and don't know when to fit in lessons with Harry. Ha, don't tell that RHR thing to other shippers.

Well leave reviews. Chapter 5 of my first fic is revised now and off to do 6 in case you want to re-read them. Bye for now.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, June 2, 2009_


	41. Discovering a Thing or two, or Three

**DISCOVERING A THING OR TWO, OR THREE**

After a long hour of Transfiguration the next day Harry was thankful for his break that came after. He and Ron hurried into Gryffindor Tower to put up their feet for a while. Harry went into the dorm and sat back on his bed and out of habit, pulled out the Marauder's Map to look at while he ate a chocolate bar. Weinki kept sniffing around the bar as if to taste it but Harry kept batting him away.

"You're just going to be in bed until lunch?" Ron asked Harry as he went into the room.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged dismissively.

"Oh, I thought you might want to go outside instead since the sun's out for once."

Harry frowned as he looked at his map. He felt he should continue looking it over even if he never found Draco on it. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

Ron was one foot out the door when he heard Harry say slowly, "Wait a minute…"

Ron saw him looking at the map hard then look at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I just noticed something… something about this map. It's- it's weird I haven't noticed it before."

"What do you see?" Ron peered over his friend's shoulder.

"There's a room not showing up on the map. I've just been scanning the seventh floor when I noticed- Ron, the Room of Requirement isn't on the map!"

"So?"

"So? Ron, I think- I think…" Harry trailed, a smile forming at his lips. "I think I've got it! I think I finally got it!"

"Got _what_?" Ron said impatiently. A nice breeze ran by his face from the window.

"Ron, I know where Malfoy's been hiding all this time! In the Room of Requirement!" Harry said excitedly.

"What?"

"Of course, that's why I never could spot him on the map because the room doesn't show up!"

"But how would he know about it?"

"I don't know, I'll think of that later. But isn't this exciting? We finally know where he's been hiding. Now all we need to know is what he's up to…"

Ron shrugged. "Can't help you there mate. I'm going out, you coming?"

Harry shook his head no and Ron left. Harry was still grinning, almost hating himself at his stupidity but elated he knew this had to be where Draco was. He was even tempted to grab his invisibility cloak and sneak down to try and check it out but knew Hermione would have none of this. Plus lunch would be up soon and he was getting hungry. Shaking his head at himself Harry took out a book and began to read as he finished his sweet and allowed Weinki to bat around the wrapper on his bed. As soon as lunch ended Harry pulled Hermione along and out of everyone's earshot and told her where Draco had been disappearing to. Her eyes went wide as she gasped.

"Oh- but Harry"-

"What? What?" he didn't want her chiding away at this notion again.

"You're quite certain this is where he is?"

"I am. Where else would he be? Hermione, I've been looking at that map for months now. Not once did I see him anywhere where he shouldn't be when the time was perfect for him to hide. This castle is huge yet there is one room that doesn't show. One specially designed for the very purpose of hiding! He's there, and I'm going to find out what he's doing."

Hermione raised a brow. "And just how and when are you going to accomplish this Potter? You can't sneak off spying on Malfoy now."

"I'll find a way," Harry said confidently.

She sighed. "Just don't do something stupid alright?"

Harry cocked her a grin. "If I do I'll have you to bail me out." He kissed her cheek.

She pushed his lips away, using him to wince as the pressure of her fingers pressed into his braces. "Not all the time Mister," and she walked off having Harry hurry to catch up.

The week passed by with Harry checking at the map any chance he could. He so wanted to find out what Draco was up to but didn't have the time, or the permission from Hermione. She had even threatened to take his invisibility cloak if he went and did something stupid. Meanwhile, Harry was still debating how best to get the memory from Slughorn and so far had avoided Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Remus thankfully did not punish him for going against their backs and lying but they made sure he understood why they were doing this. Harry was actually looking forward to that Saturday. He was going to have an overdue talk with Madam Pomfrey. He missed her and the bond they had developed last year. With the craziness that came with friends, family and school he was only too eager to tell her everything.

Harry smiled when he walked into the infirmary Saturday morning after breakfast. It was empty. He knew the nurse hurried out any remaining patients so they could talk in private. She smiled warmly at him when she noticed him.

"How are you Harry dear?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Alright, you?" Harry replied hugging her back.

"Oh, the usual business that occurs here," she said looking winded. "How is your family? Your godfather's infant?"

Harry smiled widely. "Oh, Cayden's doing great. Sirius calls in here and there telling me all about him, how far he's developing which, according to Holly, is fairly quick."

"Really?" they took a seat on opposite beds.

"Yeah. He's been sitting up on his own for weeks now. Already has his first tooth although Holly said that's not the greatest thing," Harry said bitterly.

Poppy smiled. "Well I would think not for two reasons. One, he's sure to be awfully fussy with the pain and two, it must hurt a bit to nurse now."

"Yeah well, I tried not to think of the latter," Harry said unenthusiastically. "He's pretty vocal too. Keeps babbling away now. I haven't really seen any of this but it's what Sirius tells me. I sort of hope Remus will be in charge of baby-sitting again soon."

Poppy looked at the student. "So are you finally warming up to your brother now Harry?"

Harry looked a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah. Ever since, well did you hear-? In February he stopped breathing?"

"Oh yes," Poppy sighed. "Remus informed me. Poor dear."

"Yeah, ever since Cayden stopped breathing that one night or whatever and we didn't know how well he'd be if he ever recovered, well, it startled me a bit. It really made me realize I do care about him. I didn't want him to die, he's just a baby. And by name, my brother. I'd feel terrible if something happened and I never bothered to really get to know him," Harry said heavily.

Poppy waved her wand and two cups of tea floated by. She handed one to Harry.

"Thanks," he said and took a sip.

"You know it wasn't your fault he caught Jett's Breath don't you Harry?"

"I know it wasn't but it still made me feel guilty somewhat. Like I said, I don't want anything to happen to him. After that incident I got this sudden rush of responsibility, this older brother vibe, and I want to play it out the best damn way that I can," Harry said fiercely.

Poppy smiled. "Well then Cayden is very lucky to have you as his brother."

"Thanks," Harry grinned back.

The two talked for almost two hours, although Harry did not bring up his 'ban' from the headmaster. They couldn't have ended at a better time; a third year had just walked in with a broken arm. Harry bade the nurse good-bye and slipped out into the Saturday afternoon. Harry spent the rest of the day at Remus' flat with Hermione and Ron, Harry expressing embarrassingly his desire to spend another day around the castle with Cayden. Remus beamed at this.

"I'll be sure to pass the word to Holly," he winked. "I'm certain there will be no problem dropping him off next weekend for the day."

"Oh no, but- but that wouldn't be fair," Hermione said suddenly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to him. "Ron and I both are going to take our practice Apparition exam next Saturday. I want to spend the day with Cayden too but won't be able to if I'm testing all day."

Remus frowned. "We'll figure something out. There's always Sunday you know."

"I know."

"So, you two feel good about testing? Think you have the hang of it?"

"I think so," Hermione said breathlessly. "There are so many rules and things to keep in mind for the final exam. They will be looking out for anything they can to mark you down. I've had trouble turning on the spot a few times."

"_Pff_, only that," Ron rolled his eyes. "At least on the forth time you were able to do something. I'm having troubles all over still," he grumbled.

"Not really, you were flawless last lesson," Harry pointed out.

"Easy for you to say, you Apparated before me!"

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah well, you still did it right after I did."

"It's not fair, someone younger than me can already Apparate," Ron said in the same sour tone.

"I'm only younger by five months. C'mon Ron, you've just got to focus," Harry frowned, slapping a hand on his back.

"Do it for yourself," Hermione piped up.

"Do it for Luna," Harry sniggered to Hermione and she smiled.

Ron heard this and his ears turned red. "What?"

Remus was smiling himself now. "C'mon you two, don't beat the poor man up over this. What's Ron's business is Ron's business."

"Thanks Remus," Ron said, glaring at his friends who continued to laugh.

After a usual horrible lesson in Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next day Harry and Ron thankfully retreated to the bathroom during break. Ron was particularly angry, Snape had made a crack about his Apparition abilities and he did not want to talk about it.

"Oh come on," Harry sighed impatiently. "Snape's been saying crap like this for years. Why should it do anything now?"

"Well it's true isn't it? You know I can't Apparate."

"Yes you can, you did last time. You've got to get the hang of it, that's all."

"Easy for you to say," Ron mumbled.

Harry glared daggers. "We aren't going to go down that road again alright? I'm not going to sit around and feel sorry for you if you don't even have faith in yourself."

Ron didn't say anything but continued to look hard at everything but himself and Harry.

"Hey, if you still don't have the hang of it by your test in Hogsmeade then you know, you can just do it with me this summer. That's not too horrible is it?"

Ron looked at him frowning. Harry would be too young to take his Apparition exam in Hogsmeade that Saturday so he was going to try in the summer instead. Ron finally shrugged a shoulder.

"Alright, fine."

"Good, because I- Myrtle!" Harry suddenly yelped.

Ron spun his head around and saw the ghost of a girl float from a nearby cubical and glide over to where the boys were. She looked at them mournfully through her thick glasses.

"What- what are you doing here? This is the boy's bathroom!" Harry cried.

"Oh, it's you two," she said looking upset.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" Ron asked.

"Nobody," she said simply. "He said he'd see me but then again, so have you in the past"- she swung her head at Harry. "I've learned not to expect much when it comes to boys."

"Can't you go back to the girl's toilet?" Harry said grimly.

"I will, but I do like to visit other parts of the castle when I can." She sighed. "I thought he liked me. I thought we had things in common. Maybe I was wrong…"

"_Who_ are you talking about?" Ron asked looking irritable.

"None of your business!" Myrtle cried. "He only wants to talk to me, he feels he has no one else to talk to and he's not afraid to cry!"

Harry was looking interested now. "There's been a boy in here? Crying? Who?"

"You don't need to know," Myrtle said simply.

Harry frowned in thought. Who could it be? His immediate thought went to poor Jasper Johnston. But that couldn't be right, the third year Slytherin seemed to only want to talk his problems out with Harry himself. Figuring it wasn't his business Harry dropped the subject.

That Saturday Hermione and Ron were going to get ready to go into Hogsmeade for Apparition lessons in Hogsmeade. He wanted to go with them, just for moral support and maybe do some walking around but something made him stop. The thought of Draco Malfoy doing whatever it was that afternoon, when a lot of students would be gone, was too good of a chance to slip up. Plus Holly and Sirius had to cancel their trip into the village that Saturday meaning Harry couldn't see Cayden so it all worked out perfectly. Remus would be with a few members of the Order talking of Jasper's situation so he wouldn't be caught in the act, at least, not quickly. Thankfully Hermione didn't seem to notice he was up to something. She was more nervous about passing her test than what Harry might be up to.

"Will you relax already? You know you'll do fine," Harry told her for the hundredth time.

"I know but still"-

Harry shut her up by placing his lips on hers. "Please?"

"Ohh- fine," she frowned. "Will you be okay here?"

"Of course. I know my way around the halls. I'll find something to do."

"We should go now," Ron was saying.

"Right"- Hermione kissed Harry good-bye and hurried off with the other seventh years into the wizard village.

Harry hurried off to the nearest bathroom and pulled from his robe the Marauder's Map. He tapped it with his wand with a quick "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and began to search. He frowned. He did not see Malfoy anywhere even if he wasn't expecting to, yet he did see another person by the spot where the Room of Requirement rested. It was Gregory Goyle. Harry's eyes widened then- he had a feeling he was looking out for anyone who might disrupt Malfoy's planning. He stood right in front of where Malfoy surely was, doing something…

How to get past with a guard outside the door? Sighing, Harry decided to try something out at least. He fished out his folded up invisibility cloak from his robe, threw it over himself and hurried off to the seventh floor. He however saw a young girl pacing outside the concealed entrance holding up scales. From the looks of her face she seemed highly nervous.

Where had Goyle gone? Harry turned a corner and checked his map again. He could see the dot labeled Gregory Goyle at the same exact spot where the girl was standing. A thought struck him: Goyle had to be using polyjuice potion to hide himself. Why else would he be seen at this spot on the map yet not in his physical form? Harry chucked; the thought of Malfoy's cronies dressing as girls was highly humorous. Harry took off his cloak, stuffed it inside his pocket and turned the corner again to face the 'girl'.

"Why hello, you're a very pretty girl, did you know that?" Harry told him/her.

The disguised Goyle let out a yell and dropped his scales and went out of sight. Shaking his head with a huge grin on his face Harry looked at the blank stretch of wall, thinking. He pressed his ear to it, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear anything. Surely on the other side Malfoy was now doing the same exact thing. Harry stood back and, after looking over his shoulder decided to try and gain access to the room. He walked up and down, hands behind his back as thoughts raced through his brain.

_I need you to show me what Malfoy is doing_, he thought first. The door did not show itself. Harry tried another request. _I need you to become the room Malfoy uses_. Again, nothing. Frowning, Harry thought again. _I need you to show me what Malfoy's concealing_. Again, the door didn't budge. Harry spent a good hour pacing back and forth, trying all the variations in his mind as to what Malfoy might be doing as he could come up with. He finally felt defeated and growling to himself, went off to the common room.

An hour or so after lunch Harry finally met up with his friends again. Hermione kissed him and beamed excitedly when he asked her how she did.

"Oh! I passed Harry! I passed!"

"Good one," Harry grinned.

"Don't look too surprised," Ron noted. "She had perfect destination, determination, demonstration, whatever."

"Shut-up," Harry growled. "How 'bout you Ron?"

"Well I was supposed to land in front of Madam Puddifoot's but landed to the shop next to it, Scrivenshaft's instead but I still Apparated!"

"Good for you," Harry smiled.

"What did you do all day?" Hermione asked, arm wrapped around his.

"Oh, um, you know, just- hung around…"

"You didn't spend the day with Remus?" Ron asked surprised.

"He's not here today remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you try to get the memory from Slughorn?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"The memory. You still want it even if you can't see Dumbledore at the moment."

"Hermione, I wasn't even thinking that. Not that big of a deal as of now, still can't get it from him. What other way is left?"

"You'll come up with something," Hermione said simply. "C'mon, we didn't eat yet and I'm hungry."

The next day Harry awoke with a smile on his face. Holly and Sirius were going to drop off Cayden for the day while they spent it reconnecting with each other back home. Of course Hermione was excited to see the baby as well when Harry told her.

"But why are you so exited?" Ron asked Harry during breakfast.

"He's my brother…" Harry trailed, lost at the obvious answer.

"I know that but don't you see him every month?"

"No. what makes you say that?"

"Well when you go to get your braces tightened every four weeks. You go home don't you?" Ron asked, just as confused.

"I go home yeah but most of the time no one is there. Holly is at work full-time and now that Sirius is okay again he's at work too. Your mum baby-sits Cayden most of the time," Harry said as he dug into his cereal.

"But how do you get to my parents' practice?" Hermione frowned at her boyfriend. "You can't drive."

"Remus and I take the bus."

"Oh."

After breakfast the trio hurried off to Remus' flat. The werewolf looked at them with amusement.

"They aren't here yet," he said.

"Darn…" Harry said angrily.

"Excited are you?" Remus said with a grin.

"A bit yeah. He's what? Eight months now? He's going to look so different from the last time I saw him."

"Well according to Sirius he defiantly is a handful now. A lot different than when you were his age and- oh!" suddenly the fire grate flared in green flames and out stepped Holly who held the diaper bag and Sirius who was holding onto their son. Remus greeted them happily.

"How are you dears?" Holly smiled as she gave a hug to each of the trio.

They replied back with a few 'good's. Remus took hold of a just-as-happy Cayden who was dressed in tiny trousers and a striped shirt with a playful dragon on it. His hair was longer yet just as thin and when he smiled Harry could see a tiny white tooth poking in his mouth.

"How are you Cayden?" Harry said to his brother.

"Ahdadada!" Cayden bounced in Remus' arms. Remus passed him along to Harry.

"Wow, you've gotten huge the last I saw you, yes you have," Harry said happily.

"You only know the half of it," Sirius said sounding almost exhausted. "He is babbling up a storm, sits up with ease, loves rolling over. Grabs onto anything he can. Puts everything in his mouth. It's so hard to keep an eye on him now without fearing he'll hurt himself. He would have rolled off the sofa yesterday if I hadn't caught him!"

Cayden was now busily trying to poke his fingers in Harry's nose.

"So what are you two going to do for the day?" Remus asked looking amused.

"First- sleep," Sirius said. "Then have a nice lunch then talk and try to do anything we can that isn't baby-related. We need it."

Cayden pointed at Harry's mouth and babbled, "Ah gab gab baaahh."

"Er- right," Harry said with a brow.

"I won't be surprised if he's walking and talking before he turns one," Holly exasperated. "It's all because of him." she shot a glare at her boyfriend.

"What?" Sirius said in surprise.

"You wind him up like crazy all the time. It's because of you he's so active."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Sirius frowned. "So what if he begins to talk and walk before other babies? I'll be able to keep up with him."

"I don't know. You said so yourself Cayden's much more active than Harry ever was."

"Sirius is an overgrown teenager, he'll have no problem at all," Harry smirked.

"Do you like your hair black Harry? Because I can change it if you like," Sirius said, hovering his wand over his godson's head.

"Well we really should be going. I hope you have fun. I brought along plenty of toys and things so I hope he isn't too bored," Holly stated.

"C'mon m'love," Sirius said turning her away. The two kissed their baby goodbye and left the room.

"Eee! Eee abababa!" Cayden bounced again.

"Well now what? Are we just going to hang out here today?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to spend the whole day with him cub?" Remus asked Harry.

"Well, not the whole day. I'm sure you'd like to hang with him as well. We can leave, I just wanted to say hello to him," Harry said.

"How 'bout after lunch then? You'll take care of baby duty then? Sirius will pick him up after dinner so you have all day."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll see you later alright Cayden?" Harry said to his brother and passed him to his uncle.

"Abba!" Cayden cried causing them all to chuckle.

Hermione kissed the baby's cheek and left with Harry and Ron. The trio returned for the baby after lunch. Harry was still a bit self-conscious however to wear the special baby harness over his chest so Hermione did instead while he took hold of the bag full of his things. They were stopped by passing students and teachers on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Harry sighed heavily when they were stopped in the common room by the usual frenzy of girls. Ron helped however and told them all to back off. Ginny remained however.

"Oh wow! Look at how big he's gotten!" she exclaimed, looking at the baby. She looked up at Harry then. "Is it alright if I hold him?"

"Er- I suppose but we were just going to go into the dorm."

"Then can I come along?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look.

"Um, I suppose…"

Ginny took the baby from Hermione and followed after her brother and his friends into the boy's dorm. Ron didn't stay long. He said he was going to meet up with Luna on the grounds and soon left with Harry and Hermione smiling after him. Ginny was on Harry's bed with the baby in her lap who was currently trying to grab Sabrina who was a foot in front of him.

"Maybe you should let him go," Hermione advised, seeing how much Cayden was struggling.

"Is it alright though? Babies aren't as immune to things, Cayden could catch allergies from her," Ginny said.

"He's been around her many of times. He loves her," Hermione said.

"Maybe we should ask Harry, he's his brother."

"_Harry_ is right here," Harry growled. He hated when people talked about him when he was within hearing range.

"Are you sure I should let him go? He might fall off the bed."

"It's a good thing to not shelter babies all the time. I would know," Hermione said trying to sound pleasant.

At that moment Cayden let out a high-pitched scream and Ginny let him go. The three of them watched in amusement as the baby tried to balance on his hands and knees in a crawling position. He reached a hand out and made it to the cat in one movement. Harry was smiling now.

"Look at that, he's trying to crawl!"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Sit at the far end of your bed Harry with Sabrina. Here, let's get up and see if he'll try to crawl to her again."

Ginny got up and after Hermione placed Cayden at Harry's pillows she did as well. Cayden turned his head to his side for a moment, looking confused. He was on his hands and knees again and rocking back and forth as if not knowing how to propel forward.

"Talk to him Harry," Hermione said.

"Huh? Oh, um. Hey Cayden. Hey buddy. I have Sabrina here. Um, Sabby's here." Harry held onto his fluffy cat and made eye-contact with his brother.

Hermione stood next to him. "Here Caydee, look here!"

"_Caydee_?" Harry raised a brow.

"Well everyone has a nickname don't they?" she frowned.

"No one calls him Cay-_dee_."

"Well I am," she said firmly. "Caydee, look here! See the kitty? Do you want the kitty?"

Cayden smiled widely and rocked again. Meanwhile Ginny stood back looking a little angry.

Harry held the cat a little closer to the baby. "Come here Cayden. You want Sabby? Yeah you do, I know you do." Harry felt foolish talking in such a sugary voice he didn't even know existed.

Cayden rocked back, this time landing on his bum. He began to suck his fingers although kept looking Harry's way. Harry sat on the bed this time to make it easier for him to come forward. It took several more tries to get Cayden motivated enough to move but finally, after a half hour or so later (in which Ginny had already left) he moved his hands and knees forward in a rocky motion. He did this twice before falling to his side but trying immediately after. He was finally able to reach his brother and his cat.

"There ya go! There you go!" Harry cheered. "See, you could do it!"

"Oh look at you, you big boy!" Hermione said happily and placed him in her lap while he patted Sabrina's soft fur. Luckily she didn't mind for the slight rougher touch than she was used to.

"Aaahh abblah!" Cayden squealed.

Hermione brushed aside Cayden's thin hair. "Wow, barely eight months and already crawling. You're such a big boy Cayden."

Harry looked at her with an amused look to his face. She smiled back. At that moment Harry's eyes went wide and his smile vanished.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I know what you're thinking. I see I right in your eyes Hermione. Get it out this instant!"

"What am I thinking?"

"Him- us. You can't wait until we're sitting on our own bed encouraging our own child. That's ten years away so you better stop thinking about it," Harry said roughly.

Hermione looked even more entertained now. "You really think that's on my mind? I'm not wishing we were here with our baby. No. I know it's too early and silly to do. We aren't even engaged. It hasn't even been two years."

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to make sure. You girls tend to do things like that," Harry said, still looking a bit suspicious.

"He's just a really adorable baby and is so funny. I was admiring you more than anything."

"What?"

Hermione didn't look at him that second. "Well, I find it really sweet how natural you seem around him. You seem real eager to entertain him. Make him laugh. Little things like that."

"Well, he's my brother…"

"It's not just that Harry. It's as if something inside you changed for him. a spark lit up or something," she looked into his face.

"Well it hasn't," Harry hastened to say.

"But it has. You never wanted to hold him when he was born. You were uncomfortable with him and annoyed. Now, well it's just different."

Harry sighed. "Alright, if you must know… you remember when he stopped breathing? How he was hospitalized and everything in February?" Harry asked biting his lip.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, it freaked me out. When Remus told me what happened I didn't know what to think. I was afraid something horrible would happen. That he would die. And there was a chance he could. I hated seeing him in the hospital, so small and helpless."

Hermione's eyes softened as he spoke.

"Well, when he was better I was so relieved. I was so happy he was going to be alright. I realized that, well; I've been treating him like crap since he was born. I never wanted to act like a jealous little kid- which I never was. I was just annoyed with him. I figured I should spend more time with him, care about him a bit more because, well, who knows when…"

"Something as frightening might happen again?" Hermione finished.

"Yeah, that." Harry looked a little embarrassed.

Hermione kissed him. "I understand. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"Don't be, you asked, I answered," he said with a small smile. "And you're right, he is pretty fun. I really can't wait until he's older and can talk so I can teach him all about Quidditch and music and everything."

Hermione passed the baby to his brother. "Well you'll be the best older brother out there then."

"Abababa!" Cayden babbled, poking a hand into Harry's mouth.

"And he agrees," Hermione noted.

Harry and Hermione returned Cayden to Remus' flat right after dinner. Sirius turned up ten minutes after to pick up his son.

"Wow, you two are terrific, watching him all day," Sirius said to the teenagers as he took hold of Cayden.

"It was no trouble, really," Hermione smiled.

"Man, I'm going to have to hire you are baby-sitters on holidays."

"Hee hee, um…" Harry trailed.

"Just kidding Hat," Sirius winked. "Maybe…" he said under his breath.

"Sirius, guess what Cayden did today?" Hermione asked.

"What now?"

"He crawled! He was trying to reach Harry's cat and after a few struggles was finally able to reach her! Of course, he was a bit wobbly but he was moving on his hands and knees," Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh wow, did my little guy crawl today? Hm?" Sirius kissed the baby's plump cheek. "That won't make Holly happy. He's already on the move as is. Well I really should be going; I can tell this little one needs a bath."

"Oh, about that. He was having a bit of fun outside on the Quidditch field today," Harry spoke.

"Thanks again you two, and of course you as well Moony," Sirius added to the werewolf.

"Don't thank me, Harry and Hermione here had him most of the day," Remus said.

Sirius thanked them once again and secured his son in his arms and flooed back to Number thirty-one.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

_Finally_ this is finished. Shorter than usual again, damn. There were plenty of things going on at my end recently so sorry for the 'delay'. I really hope the next one comes out sooner. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review!

Review replies:

JWOHPfan: Yeah, poor Harry is stuck in a sticky spot. Should he listen to his guardians since it's his job as their charge or the headmaster who is in charge of his school? Both sides mean a lot to him.

Fibinaci: Yes, sadly so many things could have been prevented or taken less time if Dumbledore told Harry everything sooner. Or if anyone told Harry or someone else something important sooner.

ELF 1: I get what you're saying now about Holly. Yes, it was a bit uncalled for to blame Sirius for Cayden's illness since it was something that could happen any time of the day. But then again, if Sirius had been watching him like he was supposed to, he would have been able to alert Holly sooner that he wasn't breathing. Cayden could have died however, or have been in even worse shape if Sirius took longer to get back to him. ha, I know you know what you're talking about. But I know I do too lol. I read days ago in a magazine about when babies can sit up and start to crawl/move and roll over so Cayden still could have woken up and done these things. Well, not crawl…

I know you didn't mean to do it but you made me want to twist the HRR moment and make it a HHR one instead. It makes more sense in my story. Since Hermione was in a row with Harry, her boyfriend, seeing him crack his skull would have caused for a scene like that to take place. Ooh, I'm on a list now am I? Undying love for Harry- love that lol. I only made up the Dragon cereal. I suppose it's a sort of chocolaty Lucky Charms cereal. It has marshmallow pieces that are in the shapes of dragons and when wet, either in the milk or as you chew, it explodes and a gooey chocolaty liquid pours out of them. Sounds cool no? Cereal queen? Well alright then haha.

I want Sabby too! If I weren't allergic to long-hair cats I'd get her in a heartbeat! I am so happy you asked q's about Seb. Since his story is a bit of a mystery now I want people to wonder what his deal is. Course, not going to tell you. You'll have to read it when it shows up. (evil face).

ELF 2: oh great, more great advice/quotes to use from my story. As if the one with Sirius warning Harry to run for it from the dentist should anything happen wasn't bad enough! Yep, hopefully my fic can satisfy you and everyone else's appetite for the HBP film.

Okay, that's it for now. I will be revamping chap. 7 I think it is in my 1st fic in case you want to go back and reread it. Don't forget to leave plenty of reviews. See you next time.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose June 19, 2009_


	42. The Time has Come

**THE TIME HAS COME**

It was next Sunday and Harry was sitting on his bed in the dorm, deep in thought. The end of the week did not go as he planned. On Thursday Daniel confirmed to Harry he would need a tooth pulled for it was in the way of his teeth alignment on April 29th and the thought of such a thing happening to him was forcing him to not eat as much as the week ended, even thought it was still a month away. And something even more bothersome happened just yesterday. While walking up to his uncle's for a routine visit Harry learned of something that made his stomach clench painfully. Remus told him that little Jasper Johnston had been pulled from school Friday night by his father and the Order was now trying to figure out just what his father had in mind.

"Are you sure he left though?" Harry had asked a couple times. For some reason he didn't believe Jasper was gone. Yeah he knew the boy's father was more than most likely going to become a new Death Eater member but he didn't think he would pull his own son out of school.

"Yes, I am sure it happened Harry. Dumbledore informed me this morning. He is every bit as troubled by this as I am. He wants the Order to work as hard as they can to try and locate the Johnston's," Remus exasperated.

Harry bit his lip. "He's going to try and force Jasper into joining, I know it."

"Harry, kids can't become Death Eaters. They don't know enough magic yet to do so."

"It doesn't matter; I know that's his intentions. Yeah, maybe not at this minute but from now on Mr. Johnston is going to teach his son at home and push all the learnings of the Dark Arts onto him so he'll have no choice but to join the Death Eaters once he's allowed to," Harry frowned.

Remus' brow furrowed too. "Well maybe, but"-

"There is no but Remus! That's what he's trying to do! I know it! We already know Malfoy has his own secret mission up his sleeve that Snape wants to guide him in," Harry said roughly.

Remus refrained from saying anything against this. By now it was no use, Harry felt too strongly about it to listen to reason.

"Look, we'll find Mr. Johnston and his son soon okay cub? Before he tries to teach him anything dangerous." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry only stiffened.

"I feel so bad for him Moony," Harry said looking a little upset now. "All the times he cornered me in the halls. He was always so terrified. He didn't want to go against his father because apparently he knows what he's doing. And I don't blame him; he knows how to belittle a child. I've seen it happen."

"What? Jasper's father hated him?" Remus said.

"Well how can you not know? I told you the dangers of everything a while ago. It's no surprise he hates him. In fact, I'm sure he hurts him as well. Jasper never really said he did anything but I know it. Believe me, I do," Harry looked his uncle in the eye.

"Well I won't act too surprised then. You're right; something was obviously going on at their house."

"Did you check their house yet?"

"That's what a few members are doing as we speak. I only got the news hours ago cub, I don't know what, if anything that they found."

"I hope they find them soon, I hate to imagine what horrible things Jasper's dad might be doing to him."

"We'll find out soon Harry, I promise," Remus said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and looking sincere. Harry nodded, knowing his guardian was telling the truth.

It was Thursday night, April 9th when Harry got wind of news about the Johnstons. Remus did not go unnoticed when was about to walk into his flat by Harry.

"Harry- what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I've been stopping by every day for a week to see if there was any news," Harry raised a brow.

"I- oh, alright, get in"- Remus hurried his son into the room and shut the door. "We found the Johnstons," he said in one breath.

"Whoa- when?"

"Just earlier today. Tonks and a few other Order members were on the search for them in northern England and found them finally in a small muggle town, out in a field. They had a muggle bound and immobile. From what Tonks told me he was trying to teach his son how to curse a Muggle. There were signs at least one other Death Eater was present but disappeared when he noticed the Order's arrival."

"So he was a Death Eater? Not just, trying to gain entry?"

"He was. The mark was located on his arm after he was taken into the ministry. He seemed like kind of an idiot," Remus said dryly. "Trying to fight off three Order members. Guess he feels he's bigger than he is. Well Order member Jerry Toyle quickly took him down and stunned him and took him away with Arthur Weasley who was also there."

"And Jasper?"

Remus sighed. "We don't know what we're going to do with him right now Harry. He has no other family from what we know. We're going to try and find a home for him for the time being."

"Can't he just, come back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I don't think he can. He doesn't seem like he wants to. He knows his other House members will not take him lightly. They know his father is a Death Eater and they feel he's betraying him and Voldemort himself for not giving him information on you. No, he needs someone else to stay. We'll find one, don't worry."

"Well, not everyone is a supporter of Voldemort are they?" Harry said uncomfortable.

Remus' lips twitched slightly. "Well, maybe not, but I still don't think the majority of the Slytherins will be too happy with him. He'll be safe cub."

"I know he will. I just hope it's soon, he was such a nervous kid." Harry sighed angrily. "I hate that it feels I have to be a part of this. Why do people look up to me? I mean really? I don't want them to think I'm something great, and Jasper thought I was and was the only person to talk to about all this. I don't want to sound rude but I don't want to be responsible for anything."

"I know this Harry, I've always known this. Unfortunately, being who you are it's going to be hard to get rid of those people and I feel it will never truly go away," Remus said bitterly.

"Yeah," Harry glared at his knees. "But I still hate it. The only person who is allowed to look up to me is Cayden. Everyone else, they shouldn't, they don't really know me."

"We'll work on that when it comes. For now, don't focus on unwanted attention."

Harry smiled now in an obvious way. "Moony, I've been trying to do that for years."

Remus smiled back. "True."

It was almost two weeks later and Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast with Hermione and Ron. A few days ago they had learned from Sirius that the Order were able to locate a family member of Jasper's who could take him in, at least for now. It was his grandmother and she lived in Wales. She was not too happy to take on her son's son but wanted the company so took in the boy she barely knew without question, even promising to teach him magic if she could. This pleased Harry. Even though his grandmother wasn't too friendly at least he would be safer in her care. Other than this, there wasn't any news from the Order or home. Sirius did say however ever since he picked Cayden up from Harry's care weeks ago he had not crawled again and was disappointed.

It was now April 21st and the day of the actual Apparition exam in Hogsmeade for those who were already seventeen. Hermione and Ron had been fervently pursuing leaflets labeled _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_. It didn't help that Ron had been a bit on edge about Lavender these days, ducking out of sight if he thought she was coming. Harry told him to just break up with her but he seemed at a loss as to how to do this.

Harry was now eating his usual bowl of Chocolate Dragon Explosion when a girl appeared behind him.

"Harry Potter?" she asked. "I was told to give this to you."

She handed him the small scroll and hurried off.

"Who is it?" Ron asked through his eggs.

Harry bit his lip as his eyes read each line, which was difficult as the ink had run down several times by what appeared to be great tear stains. It read:

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. it would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid._

Harry sighed and passed along the note to his friends.

"He cannot be _serious_!" Ron gasped, bits of egg spraying from his lips. "What makes him think we want to sob over something that told his mates to eat Harry and me?"

"Yes, it does seem like a pointless thing to leave the castle for. Plus we'd be risking a lot by leaving when we all know security is tighter than ever," Hermione pursed her lips.

Harry however looked optimistic. "Well we've gone down to Hagrid's before with the cloak."

"But for something like this?" Hermione raised a brow. "I'm sorry Harry but it seems pointless. I know we've done a lot in the past to help Hagrid but this- this is far from any of that. It's almost ridiculous."

"I know but still…" Harry looked over the note again.

Hermione stared at his hard look. Her brows shot up again. "Harry, really, please don't tell me you're actually thinking of going…"

"Well…"

"Mate, please don't. Not so you can avoid trouble but for _me_. You'd really attend a funeral for a giant spider? D'you know how wrong that sentence is?" Ron's eyes boggled.

Harry's lips curved into a grin. "I know. But this is Hagrid. He's been talking to me during Care of Magical Creatures class all year about his condition. It sorta you know, feels right."

"Harry, don't go. It's such a silly thing to get a detention for. Even Remus might think you're crazy for going," Hermione urged him.

"I'd still feel guilty"-

"What is it with you and guilt?" Ron exasperated.

"Alright fine, I won't go," Harry said annoyed. "Guess we're just going to have to come up with a good lie if we visit him this weekend."

Hermione nodded her approval and finished up her strawberry jam toast. When she was finished she looked at her boyfriend again. "Harry, I was thinking, Potions is this afternoon, maybe you should try to get the memory from Slughorn again."

Harry groaned. "Hermione, I've been trying. I don't know what else there is to do! He already suspects me, how can I get the memory if I can't even approach him?"

"Well I don't know, you'll think of something. You should try as many times as you can though to get the memory until it finally happens."

Harry drank the last bit of his milk and wiped his lip on his sleeve. "Yeah, right."

A minute later the bell rang in the air. Hermione and Ron sprang to their feet, worry all over their faces.

"Hey, you'll do fine," Harry reassured them.

Ron didn't look too sure; he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Really, you'll be fine," Harry told Hermione softly as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded, looking a tad more reassured.

"Good luck," he told them.

"You too!" Hermione said and they shared a kiss before she left the castle after Ron.

After lunch Harry was sitting in Potions, looking around and spotting only two other students. Ernie and Malfoy.

"Ahh, too young to take the test then?" Slughorn asked the students. "Not quite seventeen?"

They nodded.

"Well then, since there are so few of you it would be pointless to begin another lesson today. Instead, I want you all to create something fun for me."

"_Fun_?" repeated Malfoy, raising a brow.

"Yes, something amusing," Slughorn nodded with a smile.

Malfoy raised his brows, clearly thinking this would be a waste of time.

"Surprise me you three, off you go!" Slughorn called out.

Harry watched Malfoy flip through his potion text a moment before pulling out his own copy, although glanced every so often at the Slytherin. He looked thin and paler than usual, almost unwell. Harry frowned as he looked at his book, clearly whatever the mission he was a part of was not working in his favor at the moment. Harry shook his head and began to focus on something to make for the lesson. His eyes spotted a curious looking potion, "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria." He read the short description of it, a smile pulling at his lips. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to make a batch of this, persuade Slughorn to try it and it would put him in such a good mood he would not object whatsoever to giving Harry the memory. Well it was certainly worth a shot.

"My my, this looks absolutely wonderful!" Slughorn noted as he passed by Harry's cauldron which bright yellow liquid was swimming inside, almost an hour later. "Euphoria I take it?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

"Hmm…" He sniffed its contents with a ladle full. "Ahh, you've added a sprig of peppermint, you clever boy! Highly unnecessary and only a few select potioneers know of its full advantages. But you must have known it will greatly help to reduce excessive singing and nose-tweaking."

"Er, yes sir," Harry agreed.

"I am curious as to where you get these brainwaves Harry," Slughorn said, rubbing his great mustache.

"Er, well…" Harry hastily tried to cover up the Prince's book.

"I suppose it's your mother's genes showing itself!" he rang.

"Oh, yes, maybe," Harry smiled in relief.

The bell rang at that moment and a rather grumpy Ernie and Malfoy hurried out of class. The next moment Harry turned his head he saw the great belly of Slughorn leave the room as well.

"Sir- Professor, don't you want to taste my potion? I- oh forget it," Harry growled angrily when the door slammed behind him. He hastily packed his belongings and left the room as well.

An hour or so before dinner Hermione and Ron finally returned from their exams and met up with Harry in the common room.

"Well?" Harry asked as soon as he saw them come in.

Hermione flung her arms around his neck crying, "Harry! I passed! I passed!"

"That's wonderful!" he kissed her lips. "And you Ron?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Ohh, he _just_ failed Harry. _Barely_."

"Really?" Harry said disappointed.

"Half an eyebrow!" Ron announced. "_Half an eyebrow_! Like that really matters?"

"That's rather stupid," Harry said. "You're right, it shouldn't matter. But hey, you can take it with me in the summer then."

"Yeah, guess so. But still…" Ron mumbled. "Fred and George are going to have a real laugh when they hear."

Hermione sat next to Harry on his favorite chair. "So? How did it go with Slughorn? You did try again didn't you?"

"I did, but it didn't work, _again_," Harry said frustrated as they held hands.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well there has to be a way to get that memory. There has to be. You can't give up hope now."

"I know. What I really need is luck," he exasperated.

At this Hermione's eyes lit up like a lamp. "Harry! That's it! That's it!"

"_Ow_! What's it?" Harry winced as she dug her nails in his hand.

"Luck! You need luck! And what other way is better than the Felix Feliscis?"

Ron's eyes were now widening too. "Hey, that might actually work…"

Harry frowned. "I dunno you guys, it doesn't seem right. I mean, there isn't a whole lot of the potion inside that bottle. What if something really dangerous happens soon and we need all the luck in the world?"

"You won't have to use the whole thing," Ron noted.

Harry bit his lip, thinking. He didn't get a good vibe from this thought. "I- I dunno. Like I said, anything could happen from here on end. Anything. We need to make sure we're safe and to do so it might cost all the luck in that bottle. No, I don't think I'll use it. There are too many people around me right now who need the luck more than me."

"What?" Hermione said deflating.

"Well it's true isn't it? Look, it's already the end of April, and, well, I don't want to jinx myself but I think you guys know by now the real dangers unfold at the end of term. I'm going to save it until then. It will be more important to make sure your families and mine are safe than to get this memory."

"But- but how are you going to get it if it hasn't been working?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Something will come up. It's me, Slughorn likes me, and he liked my mum. He's bound to tell me sometime soon if I pester him enough."

Hermione sighed. "Well, if you really think that's the best option…"

"I do. Like I said, it's only going to get more dangerous from here. I want to be extremely cautious with Felix. Don't worry, everything will be alright in the end," he tried to reassure her.

She drew in a breath and nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am." They kissed.

Hermione looked at Harry, almost amused.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you saving up some lucky potion then for your 'oral surgery' next week?"

Harry frowned. "No, although that does sound very tempting."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I'm heading into that like a man," Harry said with fake bravado.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Potter."

In truth, Harry was obviously down-right nervous for his upcoming surgery. Just the word alone made his stomach clench painfully and made it difficult to eat a full meal. Surgery… something he never thought he would go through, whatever the reason. It may not be something huge and life-threatening like a transplant but the thought that a part of his body was still going to be removed, well, it was very uncomforting to say the least. Daniel had sent Harry a small leaflet two weeks ago about everything he needed to know since he hadn't really talked to him about it after he gave him the news. As soon as Harry read he would be drugged during the procedure he hadn't opened it since.

The next day Harry's sprits cheered up a bit when he someone enter the common room before lunch. She was tall and had familiar bushy blonde hair.

"Katie!" Hermione cried suddenly. "You're back!"

Harry smiled. It was indeed Katie Bell, a bright smile on her face and looking just as healthy and happy as ever. Her friends gathered all around her, greeting her and saying ten things at once to her. She finally waved them off and walked up to Harry.

"Katie, how are you?" Harry asked as he shook her hand.

"Don't be so formal Harry," Katie smiled. "I'm really well actually! I was released from St. Mungo's on Monday and have been resting at home since. Just got back. Leanne told me all about the last match Harry. I cannot believe McLaggen did something like that!"

"Yeah well, he's gone for good so it doesn't matter anymore," Harry brushed it aside.

"And not only that, what happened to Ron too… it's as if someone is trying to take down the team," Katie frowned.

"Well it's all alright now. Ron's alright, I've recovered as well, and now you have, so our team will be back to normal again. We'll be able to take down Ravenclaw for good. I've actually scheduled the field for practice Saturday afternoon. Listen Katie, I need to ask you…"

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Do you know who gave you that necklace?"

"No," Katie sighed. "Everyone has been asking me but I don't know who it was. The only thing I remember from that day was walking into the ladies' room at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione was standing next to Harry now. "So you do remember going to the bathroom?"

"Hm, well I do recall pushing the door," Katie frowned, trying to think. "So I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing right outside it. Until then my memory has been a bit flaky. Well look, I'd love to chat but I need to get to Transfiguration. I know McGonagall will not excuse me even on my day back." And with that, Katie left the room after a friend of hers.

"So it had to have been a girl or a woman who gave it to her to have been in the ladies' room," Hermione said in her usual observant way.

Harry frowned. "Or someone who _looked_ like a girl or a woman. Remember what I told you about Crabbe and Goyle being forced into those disguises?"

Hermione looked at him questionably.

"You know there's no other way around it Hermione. You know what I told you," Harry said fairly.

"Are you going to try and see what Malfoy is up to again?" Ron asked, standing by them.

"He is not!" Hermione said.

"If I can I will. I need to know what he's up to before it's too late," Harry corrected her.

"Fine, get caught," Hermione stuck up her nose.

Harry sighed. She would never understand his need to know what Malfoy was up to, and he hoped she would regret being so disbelieving about it all year once he figured it all out.

Harry awoke Saturday with a slight smile on his face. It was time for another Quidditch practice and he knew Sirius was going to come watch him for he said so via mirror last night. The distraction of his godfather and his beloved sport would put his mind off what was scheduled for the coming Wednesday. What Harry was surprised about however when he got onto the field was that Sirius was holding up a certain beaming baby in his arms in the first row in the stands.

"Sirius!" Harry smiled, walking to him and looking up.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius smiled. "Pleasant weather today hm? The sun's out."

"You didn't tell me you were bringing Cayden. Did you know?" he asked Hermione, who was sitting next to them.

"What? No, I just found out myself," she smiled, holding onto the child's tiny hand.

"I figured you might like to say hi to him today. But we won't be staying long, we'd like a day home with the baby, Holly and I."

"It's alright," Harry said.

"Hey Harry! Are we playing or not?" Ron called to him.

"Oh right! Bye!" he said hastily to his godfather, brother and girlfriend and went off to instruct his team his plans for their next match. Sirius only stayed behind for a half hour after before going back home, knowing his girlfriend was going to have lunch waiting for them when they returned.

Tuesday night Harry was seen picking at his dinner of chicken and potatoes. Hermione was annoyed for she knew he had to eat; Ron was annoyed for he didn't want Harry to waste such tasty food.

"You _have_ to eat Harry," Hermione said at his elbow for the tenth time.

"I'm not hungry," was his tenth response.

"It doesn't matter. You haven't ate a lot the past couple weeks and you're already skinny. Eat. C'mon, it's chicken, your favourite."

Harry pushed aside his chicken drumstick to try out the mashed potatoes instead. He took a few bites but sighed and took a long swig of pumpkin juice instead.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe after dinner we should look over that leaflet my dad sent, just so you're absolutely sure what you're going to be going through tomorrow."

"Why do you think I'm not eating in the first place?!" Harry cried.

"Well if it prepares you"-

"I'm finished," Harry said shortly and got up and left the Hall.

Harry stared hard at the bed opposite his in the dorm while Weinki allowed himself to be held for once, enjoying the feel of the scratching behind his ears. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione stepped in. Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier Harry, really, I am," she said as she approached him.

Harry shrugged.

"I just thought that maybe, well, you'd like to be better prepared. That's all."

Harry turned his head her way. "Maybe but I was trying to get what little food I could in my mouth. I don't want to think about it, especially during meals."

"Sorry," she said again.

"It's alright," he said rolling his eyes.

She kissed his cheek and sat down by his hand. "So? You don't want to know anything, anything at all about-_it_?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I don't really want to think about it. It's pretty big isn't it? Something- ugh," he shivered. "Something I don't want to think about."

Hermione stared into his green eyes. "Well I have a feeling you want to talk about it so that's why I'm here."

Harry looked at his gray cat who was currently rubbing his face hard on his mater's knuckles, upset his hand had stopped moving. "I dunno what to say," he said.

"Well tell me why you're nervous. Tell me anything at all," Hermione offered, glad that Harry seemed a bit more willing to talk to now.

Harry licked his lips and let out a breath. "Well, for starters, it's one of those things everyone hears about from the time they're barely five. Dentists pull teeth. Maybe not always but they still do it. It's what so many cartoons and everything are based off of. And to know I'm going to go through that tomorrow, well, it's a bit daunting."

Hermione smiled.

"What?" Harry said annoyed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was caught up in a moment."

"What moment?" he raised a brow.

She took hold of his hand. "Doesn't it feel better to say how you feel? After so long? I'm just so happy for you, you don't hold back your feelings as much as you used to. I'm just happy you have enough people around you know to not feel ashamed for doing so."

Harry cocked a tiny grin. "Yeah, I admit, it does feel a tad better. Otherwise it will just come out like an overflowing bucket. Anyway…"

"Yes," she shook her head. "Well those things are cartoons, they're meant for humor. It isn't really going to be someone- my dad actually, pulling out pliers and wiggling your tooth back and forth with all this force- jumping onto the chair until it finally pops out."

Harry smiled. "I sure hope not."

"Is that all?" she was now petting Weinki for Harry had forgotten about doing so.

"Well… I'm afraid of the pain…" he felt his face burn.

"Well didn't you read the part in the leaflet Dad sent? You'll be sedated."

"Yes, and that's when I stopped reading it," Harry said sourly. "I've never been sedated for anything! Even when I was really ill in the Muggle hospital I was given drugs and whatnot but I wasn't _sedated_. You use sedation for really big things, things that are obvious painful, things like surgery. That's what bothers me, it's like surgery."

"Well not really. Wisdom tooth removal is more of a surgery because"-

"Hermione, please," Harry said wearily.

"Sorry. Well, it's only one tooth; you'll be given drugs so in short, you won't feel it and that will be that."

"Is it so simple? Is it?"

"Well I don't know everything about it," Hermione said.

"I'll look funny, stupid. I'll have an obvious hold in my mouth until my teeth align right."

"I'll fix that!" Hermione chimed up, raising her wand. "I can just do a glamour so others won't have to see."

Harry kissed her lips. "I love you, you know that?"

She smiled as she kissed him back. "I love you too, and you're welcome."

They made out for a few minutes, spreading onto the bed, Hermione on top, leaving an angry Wronski Feint at the foot of the bed, tapping his tail impatiently for attention.

"So, are you alright now?" Hermione said softly to him, pushing back his fringe from his eyes.

"Mmmm, think so," he hummed back.

"Oh! Before I forget, I should warn you of something," Hermione said suddenly.

Harry sighed heavily as he leaned into his pillows.

"You will get several injections around the area. I know how you are about needles so thought you should be warned beforehand."

"You sure do know how to drop a bomb on a romantic moment don't you?" Harry said heavily.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. C'mon, lay on me a while. C'mon…"

"But"-

"You smell so nice 'Mione. C'mon…"

Hermione smiled and leaned into him again, mouths upon each other once more. The door creaked open a minute later and Ron walked in. It pleased both Harry and Hermione he was past the stage of thinking it wrong to see his two friends making out, although he hadn't really seen them on top each other like that yet.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said breathlessly, sitting up.

"What's with you?" Harry asked, noticing the weary look on his face.

"You mean you didn't hear? Blimey, she was yelling like mad. Then again it was outside the common room. Anyway, I- I just broke it off with Lavender," Ron said biting his lip.

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing then isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I mean we didn't really do anything but kiss. Still… she was my first girlfriend." He sat on his bed.

"You have to think on the bright side," Harry smiled as Hermione tickled his face with her hair.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Er…" Harry looked at Hermione for help.

She thought for a moment too. "Oh! You can now leave the door open for another girl. Anyone you want."

Ron's ears turned red a moment. "Yeah, maybe. Er, I should go, have work to do…" and he hurried out.

"How long do you think it'll take for Ron to ask Luna out?" Harry asked Hermione as she snuggled against him once more.

"I honestly have no idea. We all know how he can be. Maybe by June, that way they have the whole summer holiday to be with each other."

"Yeah, maybe then…" and the two resumed their kissing and playful touching, Weinki walking out highly annoyed.

Harry awoke the next day with a stomach full of what felt like snakes swimming around. He couldn't remember ever waking up feeling this nervous before. He didn't even risk eating any breakfast, just a food replacement capsule. His appointment was at 10 AM and minutes before 9:30 Remus called him out of Charms for it was time to go. Hermione of course wasted no time kissing him goodbye and telling him he'll be fine before he staggered off into the common room to change into jeans, a t-shirt, trainers and jacket and heading off home.

Both Sirius and Holly were gone at work so Remus was going to take him by city bus as usual. The whole ride to the dentistry was a bumpy one and words of comfort from Remus went by Harry's ear, barely registered. All too soon the flat brown roof of the Grangers practice came into view and they stepped off into the party cloudy weather and inside. The wait in the reception area was worse than Harry had ever felt. He clenched a hand on his jeans the whole time and his eyes were alert, taking in every sound around him.

"Really Harry, relax," Remus told him, now getting slightly annoyed with his restlessness.

"I am."

"You aren't. It's not going to be horrible. Just relax and think of the gratefulness you'll feel after it's done."

Harry rolled his eyes as he sank into the chair. The door opened right after 10:00 and the usual lady who assisted Daniel when he tightened Harry's braces, Cara called him in. Daniel came into the treatment room a few minutes after.

"Hey there son," Daniel greeted, knocking on the door.

"Hey," Harry shook his hand.

Daniel shut it and took a seat. "How are you today Harry?"

"I've never been more nervous sitting in this chair then I am now," Harry said, feeling foolish.

"Did you read the leaflet I sent out to you a while ago?"

"Barely," Harry said with a frown. "As soon as I read I would have to be sedated I shut it up in my trunk and hadn't picked it up since."

Daniel and Cara shared a chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked them.

Daniel smiled, amusement on his face. "Oh Harry, what were you reading? You won't be sedated."

"I'm- I'm not?" a bit of the pressure lifted off his chest at that moment.

"No. Maybe if it were a bit more of a complex procedure, like taking out your wisdom teeth whenever they come in, but not this. It should actually be fairly easy to take out the tooth I will today without the use of sedation."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Really? Wow, that is so great to hear."

"Although you might be pricked by quite a few needles today, I won't put you to sleep," Daniel went on.

Harry was still smiling. "That's great, it really is. Anything is better than being put to sleep as if it were some surgery. Wow. That's what's been bothering me this whole month. Wow…"

Daniel grinned. "Well now that I have you in slightly better spirits, are you ready to get this over with?"

Harry nodded.

"Right, remember, the gap left won't last forever. As soon as I tightened your braces next week and your teeth begin to align, all will look better than ever," Daniel said, getting up to get ready.

"I trust you."

Daniel nodded. "Then let's begin."

Remus sighed as he heard a knocking on his flat door. He knew who it had to be so he set aside his magazine and answered it. Sure enough Hermione and Ron were standing on the other side, Hermione looking a little anxious.

"Hey," Ron waved.

"Um, may we see Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Remus sighed. "I don't think he's up for visitors right now you two."

"But- I mean, well, could you ask him then if he'd like to see us?" Hermione asked.

Remus glanced at the pressing look on his son's girlfriend's face. He exhaled heavily. "Alright, I'll be right back." He walked into his bedroom where Harry was currently lying on his back on. He shook his shoulder lightly. "_Pst_, cub, Hermione and Ron are at the door."

Harry groaned and shook his head no.

"Hermione seems rather anxious to see you cub."

"_No_," Harry said thickly and covered his face with a pillow.

Remus sighed and went to tell the two. "He really isn't up to see you guys right now, I'm sorry."

Hermione peaked over his shoulder as if checking if Harry was on the sofa. "Oh, well, I really wanted to see if he would like to see me at least. I might be able to make him feel better, give him a back and shoulder rub. He always likes that."

With a heavy heart Remus went back to Harry who still refused to see them. Hermione was a little upset.

"Well can we come back later? After dinner?"

"Don't see why not. He should be feeling a bit better by then. Don't worry you two, he'll be fine. He's just very sore right now," Remus said lightly.

"But can't he just have pain relief potion?" Ron asked.

"He can't have any liquids just yet. And he can't take pills without something to drink so he's pretty much stuck at the moment."

Reluctantly Hermione and Ron left Remus' door and out of sight. Harry was still in pain after dinner and wasn't hungry to eat anything light so he went to bed on Remus' sofa on an empty stomach. He really wanted to be away from his fellow Gryffindors at least for that night as well. Hermione did however provide him with much relief the next day with a soothing massage after lessons and placing a glamour charm on the area where his tooth was now missing so it looked as if nothing had even happened.

However Harry didn't have a very long time to recover from his 'procedure' before he was back in Daniel's chair next Thursday getting his braces tightened. As soon as his teeth would begin to shift to fill the gap Hermione said she'd take off the charm. That Thursday afternoon Harry was in his room resting for he didn't want to hurry back to school and Remus took over a few house-hold chores for Sirius and Holly had both been too busy to take care of them that week. Harry turned on his TV and after finding nothing interesting he rested on the news. A woman stopped up to the screen minutes later with a microphone in her hand.

"…And we will have more details on the car crash that occurred just outside the entrance of Hillside Park by one Dale Conway when we return," the woman stated and a commercial on new shampoo came up after.

Harry frowned as he slowly sat up. Conway…Conway… why did that name sound so familiar?

_Wait, isn't that Seb's last name?_ asked a voice in his head. A second later Harry shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. "Wow, thinking way too into that. No way it's the same Conway. That's a pretty normal name. It's someone else."

But what he saw a minute later made him second guess. The same lady who he saw before the break was shown again, this time standing in front of a tree where a few car parts were scattered around and police and investigators were around it taking reports.

"Hello, I am Helen Gorgling and reporting live from Hillside Park where only last night, was the scene of a dangerous car crash. It was recently reported that at around nine PM yesterday one Mister Dale Conway was driving his 1986 Toyota with two children in the backseat when he took a sharp turn and crashed into the tree you see right behind me," Helen Gorgling began.

Harry's mouth had gone dry. A Conway with two children_… but that doesn't make anything legit yet_ he felt himself thinking desperately.

"We now have information from the police that the children he was driving with were his own, one 18-year-old Sebastian and his 8-year-old sister Ashley," the reporter continued.

Harry's whole body froze at the mention of these names for there was no way this was Seb and his family…

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Chapter 42 for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a nice review for me to read for I love them all. Reviews below:

Fibinaci: Are you sticking up for Ginny? Ha, you aren't supposed to do that! J/k. thanks.

Michkay: Hm, well I haven't gone through all of HPSBGC yet so not really sure what chapter it is you are talking about. When I find it I will tell you.

JWOHPfan: Ha, Ginny's going to have no choice but to fall in love with someone else now that Harry and Hermione are back together. You shall see eventually what will happen.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please. I will see you back soon! Maybe around the release day of HBP! Oh wow!

_Love and magic and harmony: Rose, July 5__th__, 2009 _


	43. A Much More Troubled Life

**A MUCH MORE TROUBLED LIFE**

Harry's mind was almost numb with shock, but he had to find out more information to this car crash so he listened on. It wasn't a long report, the anchor woman mentioned Seb's father and his sister and himself were taken to Chelsea and Westminster Hospital to be treated for injuries, but no one suffered any damage. The report ended and Harry immediately got up from his bed and ran downstairs and picked up the phone to call Seb.

"Who on earth are you calling?" Remus asked in surprise when he walked into the kitchen with a basket of freshly laundered sheets.

"Seb- I just saw on the news- something terrible happened"- Harry said and he dialed his number.

"What?"

"Shh!" Harry hissed and pressed his ear to the phone. It rung a few times before a woman's voice answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Seb there?" Harry asked.

There was a pause. "Who is this?"

"I'm a friend of his."

Another pause. "Which friend?"

"My name's Harry."

He heard the woman sigh on the other end. "Oh yes, I remember him telling me you might call here. I assume you found out what happened."

"Yeah, is he there? I just saw- well on TV is said he was alright so thought he might be home," Harry struggled to say.

Yet another pause. "He's not home, and he's not here either," the woman told him.

Harry frowned. "Wait- what? He's not there? Or home? What d'you mean? Is this- is this not his house number?"

"Of course it isn't," the woman said surprised.

"But then who am I calling? Who am I talking to?" Harry was getting annoyed. Why had Seb given him a number to a home he didn't even live at?

He wondered if the woman thought he was crazy for not knowing anything for it took her a moment to answer back. "My name is Megan Robley."

"You mean you aren't his mum?"

This time he swore he could feel her shocked emotion from the other line. "Of course I'm not his mother dear. Oh, you're that boy he just met after Christmas last year didn't you? It explains why you sound confused."

"Confused about what? Look, am I just wasting me time or-?"

"You aren't dear if you're a friend of Seb's. But since you just met, you probably don't know..."

"Know _what_?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well- Harry is it? Seb's mother passed away years ago," she said sadly.

Harry's eyes widened. "She did? I didn't know… I just thought…"

"I know, it must be a shock, the majority of you teenagers have parents. Oh, there's much you need to know but I'm not the person to tell it to you and I'm not sure Seb would want you to know," the woman, Mrs. Robley stated.

Harry frowned. "Not to sound rude though, but who am I talking to? Whose number did he give to me?"

"I'm Mrs. Robley; I'm the mother of Sebastian's best friend. He doesn't want people calling his own house number."

Harry was tempted to ask why but as she just said, there was a lot he didn't know and sounded as if Seb didn't want him to know. "Well, well I'll try to make it short then. Do you know where he is? Is there a way I can talk to him? I'd like to know what happened in that car crash. I want to know if he's alright."

He heard a deep sigh again. "He's not here Harry dear. Oh, I suppose you must know where he's at since you're his friend, but it may come as a shock, since you've just met…"

Harry bit his lip in anticipation.

"I'm not going to go into detail but Seb and his sister Ashley are at the Chelsea Children's Home right now," Mrs. Robley said heavily.

Harry's mouth opened in a wide O. "Children's home?" he repeated.

"I know, I know. It's a sad story. I'll give you the number if you want, you might get through to Seb if they allow it."

"Well if it's butting into his life I don't want to," Harry told her.

"Well Seb values his friends very very highly, I'm sure he'll want all his friends to know where's he's at in case they start to worry."

"Well, I guess…" Harry found a scrap of parchment and quill and wrote the number she gave him down. She didn't give him anymore information, stating she had to leave; Harry thanked her for what she did disclose to him and they hung up.

"Will you please tell me what that was about?" Remus asked Harry, setting down the laundry basket.

Harry looked at him. "I just saw on the news- apparently Seb and his sister and dad were involved in a car crash. His dad lost control of the car or something. I went to call the number be gave me, to see if he was alright since the TV said he didn't sustain any injuries from the crash but he wasn't there. It's not even his number."

"It wasn't? By the sound of it the person on the other line knew who he was."

"Yeah, I guess he gave me the number to his best mate's house. That was his mum on the phone- his mate's. She said Seb's mum passed away years ago."

"Oh no…" Remus said gravely.

"Yeah. Well to make it short, she said he wasn't at her house but she gave me the number to where he is at. I- I can't believe it though."

"The car crash? Sadly those things do happen," Remus said heavily.

"Not that, well, yeah that but the place she said he's at. She said he's at a _children's_ home," Harry told his uncle.

"A children's home?" Remus repeated.

"And the only reason he'd be there is if… but it can't be. It must be another reason," Harry shook his head, as if that would help.

Remus didn't say anything.

"I mean I don't know him that well, we haven't even hung out yet but still… it's a shock. I don't want to believe it. Moony, if he's at a children's home then that must mean"-

"You don't know if it is Harry, but I won't lie, it's probably the reason he's there," Remus said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry shook his head. "He didn't tell me. Then again why would he? I never told you guys…" he said softly, looking down.

Remus sighed. "It's probably best not to think of it now cub. I'm sure Seb will be alright and you'll find out more about what happened soon."

"How though? I have school. Coming home once a month for work on my braces isn't enough. I doubt they're's going to be a full coverage of what happened," Harry frowned.

"Well I'll make sure Holly keeps an eye out for any developments then. But don't think the worst yet."

"The worst has already happened. Seb's dad obviously isn't a great parent. And who knows what it's like for Seb's sister Ashley." Harry growled. "Why? Why and how did I attract two blokes with messed up families this year? How? Like I haven't enough to worry about as it is."

"Jasper only needed someone he trusted to talk to. And according to you, Seb met up with you because you both have the same taste in music. And he hasn't even told you anything yet."

"He doesn't need to." Harry sighed. "I want to go back to school now."

"Sure you don't want more rest?"

"Sure. My mind is already racing; I could care less about how much my mouth hurts…"

After Remus sent the fresh sheets to their beds he and Harry flooed back to Hogwarts with the promise he'll keep up to date with Seb and his family. The weekend was like any other, but Harry spent it with Quidditch practice which he felt, now that all his original players were on it again, was the best one yet. He was only too eager for the last game of the season against Ravenclaw. He was still wondering how he could extract the memory from Slughorn and was still checking the Marauder's Map for Malfoy. It bothered him when he couldn't find his dot for he knew he had to be in the Room of Requirement doing who knows what. At any free moment he had Harry still tried to gain entry into it but had been unsuccessful so far.

Tuesday evening Harry was walking up the seventh floor out of habit after dinner, his map in front of him as he went. He wondered for a moment if Malfoy were indeed inside the Room of Requirement for he could not find his name anywhere but then saw that he was in the bathroom on the sixth floor, but not with his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle by his side, it was Moaning Myrtle. Harry frowned at this and his feet stopped in their tracks. He was tempted to see what was going on in the bathroom. Why would that miserable ghost be speaking with Malfoy of all people? Curiosity getting the better of him yet again, Harry quietly made his way to the bathroom below, pressing his ear to the door, pushing it slightly open to hear better.

In the crack of the door Harry could make out Malfoy's back to him, hunched over a sink.

"Don't," Moaning Myrtle said sadly. "Don't do this. Let me help you…"

"N-no one can help me," gasped Malfoy, hands clenching the sides of the sink. "I can't do this, I can't. It won't work… and unless I do it soon he said he'll kill me…"

Harry dared to push the door open even further. His eyes winded. Draco Malfoy, the great powerful bulling Draco Malfoy was hung over the sink, body shaking, face very pale and haggard, and crying. Tear streaks were running down his face as he tried to gain composer. What was happening? What was making him so upset? But before Harry had a chance to question this Malfoy looked up and saw Harry's head in the reflection of the mirror.

Things happened very quickly- Malfoy pulled out his wand, and so did Harry. Harry narrowly missed the Slytherin's hex before he shot out his own which also backfired. Malfoy shot red sparks at him but Harry ducked out of the way.

_Stupefy!_ Harry cried in his mind but Malfoy easily distinguished this. A Jelly-leg curse missed Harry by inches and he tried _Impedimenta_ but to no avail.

"No! NO! Stop! STOP!" Moaning Myrtle cried over the chaos. "Stop it!"

Chunks of the wall and sinks exploded around as hex after hex was backfired. Water soon was running on the floor. That's when an idea popped in Harry's mind. For that second Harry had disarmed Malfoy's wand and he picked it up, did he remember a spell he had seen written in his Prince text that was labeled for enemies. He knew it had to work and he would gain control for no one knew of this spell.

"_Cruci_"- began Malfoy but Harry retaliated one last time.

He raised his wand at Malfoy and screamed, "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

At once Harry knew this was a horrible idea. Malfoy staggered back as flashes of red splattered in front of him. Blood was quickly dripping from the blonde's face and chest. He dropped his wand as his eyes grew as wide as Snitches. He slipped over the now flooded floor, shock still in his face.

"No"- gasped Harry and he went to his knees to Malfoy but he pushed him roughly out of the way. "I didn't mean"-

Moaning Myrtle swooped up over the boys, drew in deeply and bellowed, "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

What seemed like a second later the bathroom door smashed open and Harry looked up with pure terror in his face as the horrifying look of Severus Snape made way. He leapt out of the way immediately, his legs very weak. Snape bent over Malfoy and began to inspect him. He waved his wand over the boy and his wounds began to close, the blood stopped flowing. He then supported him on his feet again.

"You need the hospital wing Draco. There may be some scaring later on but if you take dittany immediately we might be able to avoid that," Snape said. His head swiveled to Harry who instinctively backed away further. "You Potter- you will wait for me here."

Harry stood on the wet floor, shaking when the door closed. His hands were clenched tight, his right one with his wand. What had he done? _What_ had he done? Was Malfoy going to be okay? How serious were the wounds? How deep were they? Was there any type of magical complications tied to them that might prevent them from healing correctly? Would he be expelled? So many questions ran in Harry's mind, each one making him feel all the more ill.

And his guardians… no way would Snape pass up the chance to yell at Sirius and Remus the moment he found them. Tears burned in Harry's eyes now. They would hate him. They always said they would never result to hurting him no matter how much of an arse he was but what if this time it would happen? What if what he had done was serious enough for them to lay their hands on him? Harry tripped over the water and landed on his rear and did not get up. He didn't even notice Moaning Mrytle's wails overhead.

It took several very long minutes before the bathroom door burst open again, but Snape wasn't alone; Remus trailed after him looking winded. He took one look at his bloodied, soaked son then to Snape, confusion in his face. Snape told Moaning Myrtle to leave and she did.

"Snape, I don't understand"- Remus immediately told him.

"I told you what had happened you imbecile," Snape sneered back.

"You did not. Why is Harry a wreck? Why is the bathroom a wreck? What happened to Draco?"

"It seems your beloved uncle followed me on my way back Potter," Snape told the teenager.

Harry was still sitting, fear still evident on his face.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus asked him. Harry didn't say anything.

Soon Remus and Snape were having a hushed argument, before finally deciding to take it outside. Harry felt more nervous when the door closed again. He knew now Snape was going to spare not one detail as to what happened to Remus. Remus was sure to kill him now. He will open the door in five minutes looking very like the wolf that he was. Harry placed his wand in his pocket with a shaking hand. Around fifteen minutes later the door opened again. Harry's head snapped up and he finally got to his feet. Remus' face was quiet blank and Snape stood behind, looking almost smug.

"Come on Harry," Remus said simply.

"Moony- I didn't"-

"Come, we're going to my flat," he said again, making a motion with his arm.

Biting his lip, Harry slowly went to his uncle who immediately placed a strong hold on his arm and steered him away. Harry caught one last look of Snape's dark face before they were walking up to Remus' flat. Harry could tell it was best not to say anything as they went. Panic set in when they reached Remus' door. He stuck in an old key in the lock and they stepped into the black room. Remus waved his wand about and candles were suddenly lit. He turned around and faced Harry who was now looking at his feet.

"Harry," he began.

Harry didn't move.

"Harry, I want you to look at me now," Remus said sternly.

Harry licked his dry lips and slowly raised his head. Remus was not smiling. He looked a little angry on the contrary. He rubbed his tired eyes before looking at his son again.

"Harry," he began again. "Why? I mean- why? Snape just told me what happened back in the bathroom"-

"And I bet you he put all the blame on me didn't he?" Harry had to snarl back.

"Allow me to finish."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"As I was saying: Snape told me what happened in the bathroom, but I would like to hear your version before I tell you his."

Harry looked at the werewolf who was giving him a hard look.

"I'm waiting," Remus told him, now crossing his arms.

Harry drew in a breath. "Well, as Snape probably put it, I cursed Malfoy."

"Why did you curse him?"

"He was cursing me too!" Harry cried.

"Well then please show me where he hurt you." Remus studied Harry's slight form.

Harry ran his hands over his body momentarily. "Um- I guess he didn't do anything…"

"So why is it that Draco is in the hospital wing now with deep wounds all over while you are here standing without any visible marks?" Remus asked in a very clear way.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just better at dodging curses than he is," Harry shrugged.

"You would think a boy who is a supposed Death Eater would be able to leave a mark on his enemy correct?"

"He is one"-

"That's not what this is about though. What this is about is you attacking Malfoy with a pretty dark curse. Why did you use such a curse on him?"

"I had to defend myself Remus! We were attacking each other! It was the first thing that came in my mind!" Harry argued.

"What was this curse?"

"I don't remember," Harry muttered.

Remus raised a brow. "Where did you learn it? In class? Surely Snape didn't teach his students how to use something _that_ dangerous to defend themselves with."

Harry tightened his fists so the nails bit into his skin. "I forgot where I learned it."

Remus took a step closer to the teenager. "I have a feeling where you might have learned it Harry."

Harry waited with baited breath.

"In that old Potions text of yours."

"I- I don't have it anymore. I bought a new one remember?" Harry said in a slight shaky breath.

"I know you did but something tells me you still have it."

"I- I don't have it."

"I'm sorry Harry but I have the nagging suspicion you are lying." Remus thought for a moment. "Please bring me your schoolbag Harry. Now."

Harry gulped. "You don't b-believe me? I promise Moony I"-

"_Now_ Harry. Don't dawdle."

With a shaky nod Harry hurried off to grab his bag. He located it on his bed in the dorm and clenched onto the handle with sweaty hands. The Half-Blood Prince book was inside and when Remus looked through it he would see it and know Harry had been using it all along. But if he hid it… this was Remus, he would know Harry was lying to him and demand to see the real thing. He had no choice, he was screwed either way. Gulping, Harry took hold of his bag; with the Prince book inside and made the long dreaded walk to his uncle's flat again.

Harry wordlessly gave the bag to his uncle who began to pursue its contents. As soon as his hand found the Potions text Remus withdrew it. Harry watched with fearful eyes as Remus turned the pages of the book, not really looking for anything in particular before setting aside the bag and looking at Harry.

"This is not your new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ Harry. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry- yeah, I've had it all this time"-

"That's not why I'm upset. You promised me you'd get rid of it once you had a new copy for yourself. You've had the new copy since the beginning of term," Remus went on.

"Well, I've been- been using that one, the new copy the whole time. I just kept the old one for, you know, no reason," Harry said shrugging a shoulder.

"I knew you have been using this book for months now Harry. Every time I was in the staff room with the other professors I asked around to see how you were doing. You can't blame me, I am your guardian and would like to know the marks my son is receiving. But it was always interesting when I talked with Professor Slughorn about your work. He never passed an opportunity to tell me how amazing you were last lesson, how perfect all your potions seemed to be. How you were even surpassing _Hermione_ of all people. Now I don't mean to be rude but before then, why just last year you have never been the best student in Potions. How is it then that you became the top of the class in a subject you never excelled in? I'm sure you didn't decide to study long and hard now after five years of magical education, even with Hermione as your girlfriend now. My only guess was you were using the tips inside this old book you showed me when school started. I saw it was filled with many alternations in Potions, giving you a little credit for work that wasn't your own thinking. Well, what do you have to say about that?" Remus concluded, giving Harry another curious but hard look.

Harry's mouth had gone bone dry now. When Remus explained it in that term…

"But- but if you knew all this for months, why didn't you try and stop me?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "I had my own work to get to. As long as you didn't do anything dangerous from the book then I glossed it over, as much as I wanted to anyway."

"Then- then you can't get angry with me because you didn't do anything about it."

"I can Harry because you have been lying to me for months now. Just because I didn't say anything to you doesn't mean I wasn't upset. I figured you'd come clean on your own. Surely you know as a member of the staff I would naturally ask about your schoolwork."

Harry looked at his feet again. Really, how daft could he be? Of _course_ Remus would ask about his schoolwork, of _course_ he would soon find out he had been excelling at Potions.

"What are you exactly upset about then?" Harry asked slowly.

"Several things. You lied to me about using your new Advanced Potions book just now; you lied about never using the Prince book in the beginning of term, and you attacked a student with a spell that was clearly from the book."

"I already told you he wanted to curse me too! Remus, he was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on me!" Harry shouted.

"Why were you and Draco dueling in the first place?" Remus asked as if Harry had not spoken at all.

"Because we hate each other," Harry said.

"What was the _exact_ reason?" Remus emphasized, arms folded still.

Harry didn't want to say.

"Harry, you better tell me now, you are already in a heap of trouble."

"For lying?"

"Do not use cheek on me mister, tell me now."

"It's not a big deal," Harry said.

"Clearly it is or Draco wouldn't be in the hospital wing would he?" Remus told him.

Harry bit his thumb nail. "Well, he was in the bathroom crying so I- I went to see why." Remus nodded his head to go on. "Um, it was an accident, I didn't mean to listen. He was saying how he needs to do something soon or else he- He being Voldemort would kill him. Then he noticed me eavesdropping and well, we dueled."

"Harry Harry, when will you ever learn it does no good to be curious all the time? It will only lead to trouble," Remus said wearily. "I cannot believe you did something like this. Snape is already planning to give you detentions every Saturday until school is over."

"What?" Harry's jaw dropped.

"And I think he has every right to," Remus went on.

"_What_?" Harry yelped again.

"Harry, do you not realize the seriousness of what you did? You attacked a student with a dark curse. Even if it was Draco you have no right to do something like this," Remus exasperated.

"He was attacking me too!" Harry said for the tenth time. "I would have been rolling on the floor in agony if I hadn't stopped him!"

"So that gives you the right to repel a spell you don't even know about at him? Not knowing how serious it may be? Not even knowing what it might do?"

"It wasn't the Killing Curse," Harry said bitterly.

"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you right now Harry," Remus rubbed his temples. "You believe what you did was smart? Nobel?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"Well, it was defense…"

"Do you think it was a smart form of defense?"

"Well, if you're against someone and it's life or death then yeah."

"This was not a life or death situation Harry. This was school. No student would ever deliberately try to kill another."

"Draco's a Death Eater! He would try and kill"-

"Enough," Remus held out a hand to stop Harry's speech. "We're going in circles. I want you to know the extent of what you did. Tomorrow you will visit Draco in the hospital wing and apologize to him."

"_What_? No way, no way in bloody hell am I"-

"You will no matter how much of an idiot you'll feel. Because you lied to me for a couple reasons since school began and you used an unknown curse on someone, you're grounded," Remus stated.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Grounded? C'mon Moony, it's school, you can't punish me when I'm still in school."

"As your official guardian I can and I will." Remus sighed heavily, brain in deep thought. He did not speak for a few moments. "And, as your punishment, you are not allowed to attend the final Quidditch Match," he said looking almost regretful.

Harry's eyes winded to the size of baseballs. It looked like the world had ended right in front of him. "No," he said finally. "No, you can't, you can't do that."

"I can," Remus nodded.

"No, no, _no_!" Harry found himself saying, louder with each 'no.'

Remus frowned as he saw his son fall to pieces in front of him.

"Do you not know I'm part of that team? I'm the Seeker! I'm the one who nabs the winning score! Who will win the cup! I'm also the captain! Every team needs a captain!" Harry cried.

"I'm sorry Harry but"-

"No! I have to be at the game! I _have_ to! You really want all my hard work and training to go to waste? I have to attend!"

"I don't want your work to go to waste but"-

"Then you'd let me attend! Remus, this is the final Quidditch Match of the season! And my team is a part of it! And I play the most important position! Everyone will hate me for years if they lose. You can't do this!" Harry had never known how it was to argue like a real teenager. For some reason he didn't want it to stop.

"Welcome to your first extreme punishment Harry. It's painful and might be unfair in your eyes but it must be done. You did something completely unforgivable, whatever the reason. Madam Pomfrey told Snape that there is little chance Draco will come out of this without deep scaring. His wounds were serious; he's lost a lot of blood. The bathroom is a complete wreck don't you forget. You're smarter than this Harry, I know it," Remus said over Harry's frustrating remarks and sounds.

"Couldn't you punish me some other way? I thought you were going to- to hit me. You can if you want," Harry said tripping over his tongue.

"I have no desire to hurt you Harry."

"But I'd rather have that then being banned from the final game!"

"Harry, I'm getting tired now. If you continue to argue with me you'll only add onto your punishment," Remus said firmly.

"Doesn't matter, Snape can't wait to get his hands on me," Harry snapped.

"Really Harry, drop the attitude. You'll be seventeen soon enough."

Harry glared at Remus. He was finally able to be treated like any average teenager, it was odd yet it felt good to know he wasn't going to be smacked around for it. Something in him wanted to know just how far he could push Remus. He never had before.

"You're really going to believe all Snape told you in the twenty minutes or whatever he talked to you? Really?"

"His version of what happened seems to be filled with more truth than yours," Remus said fairly.

"He has it out for me! He hated my dad so he hates me!"

"Harry, you are blinded by hatred for this man!" Remus growled. "This is going on six years of utterly ridiculous reasons to hate Snape and it has to _stop_. Yes he hated your father and Sirius and myself but I trust him. And that should be enough for you."

"Remus"-

"You are now not allowed to do what you want on the weekends. You will be spending them instead by helping out whichever member of the staff wants your help first. Whether it is someone you like such as Poppy or someone you hate such as Filch."

"Remus"-

"Why are you still arguing with me? What has gotten into you?" Remus said in surprise.

Harry closed his mouth. "I dunno, I can't seem to stop."

"Well learn to. I'm not eager to deal with a moody teenager. You will come up to my flat tomorrow during your first free period and we will talk more. But for now, all that I have told you is in effect. And I know Snape will want to talk to you as well. Now go off to your dorm, quietly," Remus said, looking exhausted, still in possession of the Half-Blood Prince book.

Harry tightened his jaw but did as he was told, not bothering to say good-bye. It didn't take long for the rest of the school to find out. Apparently Mourning Myrtle traveled into every bathroom to tell the tragic news. Harry was currently on his bed an hour or so later, wanting to avoid the looks of the other Gryffindors. Hermione and Ron were of course with him, both trying to understand what had happened.

"I still can't believe you lied to Remus like that Harry," Hermione sighed.

"And it feels horrible," Harry said through clenched teeth. "He's already giving me an unfair punishment."

"Welcome to the real world," Ron remarked.

"I hate it," Harry said.

Ron just smiled. "Yeah, well, you've always wanted to be treated normally for once right?"

"Yeah… that's why a part of me didn't want to stop arguing. And look where it's gotten me…"

"He can't ban you from the Quidditch Match mate, he wouldn't. This is Remus," Ron said trying to encourage him.

"I dunno, he seemed pretty serious. Oh goodness, what will Sirius think when he finds out?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Probably cheer if it's Sirius. He hates Snape," Ron noted.

"Yeah but I didn't attack Snape. And he hasn't given me a punishment yet. I attacked another student, he won't find this too forgiving even if it was Malfoy," Harry said bitterly.

"Well, try to look at the bright side of this," Hermione said.

"What the hell is that?" Harry spat. "I have to apologize to Malfoy, was yelled at by Remus, can't go to the final game and have to help out the staff on weekends!"

"Well at least you won't have to cheat at Potions anymore. I have gotten over that," Hermione added seeing Harry's face. "I just thought it would be a plus to know you will be telling the truth now."

"That's a plus?" Ron said.

"I need to stay great at Potions Hermione; it's one of my only chances to get that memory!"

"Well I don't know. I won't say 'I told you so' or say Remus has every right to punish you. But what you did was horrible," Hermione said fairly.

"I know, my stomach feels like it's shriveled up. I hate this; I never meant to do something this awful to Malfoy. It's- it's not me. I feel dirty, evil," Harry said looking at his hands.

"Why did you use a spell you didn't even know about instead of some other way of defense?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I don't know! It just- popped in my head. I saw it in that Prince book, it was labeled for enemies and I was in the middle of a duel with one of mine so, I just used it. I didn't know it would do that to him, if so I wouldn't have used it. I wish I hadn't done it, I wish I hadn't..." Harry covered his face with his hands.

Hermione touched his arm. "It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Maybe Remus will rethink your punishment and let you go to the game."

"It's not only that, the idea that I used such dark magic against someone, during school… I've never done that before. Only if my life is in danger would I use something like that."

"But you said that ferret was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on you," Ron reminded him.

"Yeah but, I wasn't going to die. Oohhh…" Harry moaned and covered his face again.

Hermione decided Harry needing time to his thoughts and left the dorm with Ron. Harry sank into his bed and turned to his side, hating every fiber of his being now. He was not looking forward to the next day at all, and he had every right to dread it. After his first lesson of Transfiguration Harry clambered up to Remus' flat where he was waiting for him. He still looked upset with him although not as much as last night.

"I have spent all night yesterday and today thinking about what you did and your punishments," Remus began.

Harry nodded, chewing his lip in anticipation.

"What you did was very wrong Harry, do you know that?"

"I do."

Remus frowned. "Although I believe you know that I still want you to apologize to Draco today. Perhaps after lunch."

"What? But"-

"No arguing Harry, you are. You need to know the extent of the damage you did. Now, I was thinking over your actual punishment…"

"Isn't apologizing to Malfoy punishment enough?" Harry groaned.

Remus' lips pulled into a grim smile. "Maybe, but it's not enough. You are still going to spend your weekends helping out the members of the staff with whatever task they give you."

"But Filch will give me long and pointless tasks…"

"He might but it's part of the punishment. You don't deserve to lounge around Saturday and Sunday doing as you please until summer."

"I'm punished till _summer_?" Harry gasped.

"Of course," Remus said. "It's already the middle of May. That gives you around a month or so until summer comes and you'll be off the hook."

"And the Quidditch ban…?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The Quidditch ban…" Remus trailed with the same unpleasant smile. "Well, I have been thinking about that more than anything. It is rather harsh, yet helping out the staff on weekends doesn't seem harsh enough, especially since you don't really mind cleaning."

Harry clenched his hands together with sweaty palms. "You could, give me some other punishment. Whatever it is I'll do it."

Remus studied Harry, rubbing his chin. "How about this: you make your own punishment."

"Make my own punishment? What?" Harry looked puzzled and surprised.

"Something you feel is acceptable. And it can't be something small like no dessert after dinner. What do you think should take affect?" Remus asked lightly.

"I dunno…" Harry thought of all the privileges he had now. "Er- no TV?"

"No TV?" Remus repeated.

"Er- yeah, no TV, during summer."

"Hm, well I don't think it would be fair to go without TV all summer long. How about, no TV for the first week of summer? Hm?"

"Only a week?"

"Yes, that seems alright."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "So-?"

Remus was smiling now. "You can play in the Quidditch Match."

Harry whooped. "Thank-you so much Moony!"

"Although Snape will want a talk with you and will probably enforce another punishment," Remus reminded him.

Harry deflated fast.

"But I will have to agree to it first," Remus added.

Harry smiled and hugged the man. "Thanks Moony, really."

"Of course. Now go along. And I will ask Poppy later if you stopped by," he said wisely.

Harry rolled his eyes but left the flat in a happier state than he was when he arrived, but that happiness didn't last long. Before he knew it he was on his way to the hospital wing to visit- no, only to apologize to Malfoy, but for some reason he couldn't quiet finish his journey there.

"It won't be that bad," Ron shrugged. "I mean, it's not like Remus told you you had to bring him chocolates and flowers right?"

Harry frowned. "It's just as bad."

"In and out- quick. As long as you were there long enough for Madam Pomfrey to notice that's all that matters."

Harry gave a stiff nod. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Well, wish me luck."

Hermione kissed him and he went his way.

"Oh Harry, good afternoon, how are you?" Poppy smiled when he took a hesitant step inside as if the wing was filled with ten Death Eaters.

Harry gave a slight wave. "I- Remus said I have to- to apologize to- to Malfoy," he mumbled, cheeks burning.

Poppy sighed. "Yes, that. I heard it was you who did it."

"Not on purpose!" Harry said in a quick and quiet voice.

"Maybe not, but it still will give him permanent scars."

"I know," Harry looked at his shoes.

"Well, better get the worst over with. He's here…" Poppy led Harry to the end of the ward where Malfoy was currently resting at, apparently asleep. Poppy woke him. "Mr. Malfoy, someone is here to see you."

"_Who_?" Malfoy sat up then his eyes winded at the form of the short Gryffindor next to the nurse.

"I don't want any trouble, from _either_ of you," Poppy warned, holding out her wand before leaving to her office.

"What do _you_ want? Come to finish me off?" Malfoy spat.

Harry glared at him. "No. I came here to apologize."

Malfoy gave a nasty little laugh. "Yeah, sure thing. Did you werewolf buddy force you to?"

"Yes," Harry said, fists clenched painfully.

Malfoy only sniggered more at this. "Poor Potter, now that you have people who might care about you; you're being treated like a toddler."

Harry felt his hand close over his wand in his robe pocket.

"Well now that you've done your bit, get out of my hair," Malfoy made a movement with his hands, indicating Harry to leave.

Harry however did not. "Why were you crying last night?"

Malfoy glared. "Like I'd ever tell _you_."

"Perhaps not. I just thought- well, never mind…"

"Thought what?" Malfoy looked suspicious. "That I'm weaker than you assumed? I can't handle anything on my own? Is that it?"

"No, it's nothing. Sorry I injured you Malfoy." Harry turned to leave, but not before catching Malfoy's sneer drop its guard so slightly.

"Stop staring at me Potter!" he hissed.

Harry so wanted to know why high and mighty Draco Malfoy was crying. Of all his peers, he was the one he never thought would do something so- human.

"Look, maybe you won't tell me why you were crying, or about to do so now, but I can tell you that- oh never mind," Harry shook his head, not even knowing what he was trying to get at.

"I am not about to cry! Unlike you!"

Harry had to chuckle. "That's the best you got? Sorry, I'm a very observant person."

Malfoy glared, ready to reach for his wand on the bedside table.

"Don't think cursing me will help. Madam Pomfrey will know and I might attack you again," Harry said lightly.

Malfoy turned ever paler. "Just spit out what you're trying to say Potter, I don't want you going around with false accusations of me to your little buddies."

Harry looked at the Slytherin. He was white, thin and looked very distressed. For some odd reason, he could sense something; he wasn't sure what, but something about his enemy that wasn't there before. Something like fear. Harry wanted to have Malfoy spill all, he had a feeling this anger in him was only a façade.

"I just thought that being who you are, you'd be stronger," Harry replied back simply. He pointed his wand at the blond, when he drew his wand on him as well.

"_Don't you dare say things like that_!" Malfoy spat. "You don't know anything!"

"What's to know? You're weak; you can't do anything on your own. You have to sadly follow the orders someone else gives you and you can't think for yourself"-

"Don't-you-dare-!"

"Don't think of cursing, it won't solve anything," Harry glared. He placed his wand back in his pocket with ease and turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks, his hand on the door when he heard a sob behind him. Harry turned around to see Malfoy frantically wiping at his eyes, the noises coming from him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave a person crying, even if it was Malfoy. He had never seen the Slytherin looking more pathetic as he did now. Sighing heavily, Harry walked back to him.

"Look, what is your problem? What's with the mood swings?" Harry asked him roughly, trying to keep calm about this.

Malfoy wiped away his tears. "I can't- _won't_- tell you. Anyone. No one can- can know."

Harry looked at him with his usual curious expression. "You know, if you need help, my uncle could provide it," he said as if hardly daring that these were his words.

"I don't want help from _him_," Malfoy snarled.

Harry shrugged. "It's what he's getting paid for, to help students. He won't think any less of you for it, even if you are a rotten little snot. Remus is funny like that."

Malfoy looked at Harry one last time, his face looking- dare Harry say, slightly hopeful? But he covered it with his usual glare and turned to his side and did not look back.

"Suit yourself, I tried," Harry said and finally left the room.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHJHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Finally this is finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Did anyone see Half-Blood Prince yet? What did you think? I happened to love it. Don't forget to wish Dan Radcliffe a happy birthday on the 23rd! And Cayden on the 24th haha. He would be turning 13 this week. Hope you enjoyed this, please leave plenty of reviews! Go on, don't be shy.

Review responses:

Fibinaci: Yeah, Ginny is just… a love potion would make a bit of sense in HBP since Harry fell for her so suddenly. I will sadly never like that ship.

JWOHPfan: Ha, well we shall see how 'alright' Seb and his sister is.

That's it for now. Don't forget to hit that review button!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, July 21, 2009_


	44. The Last Thing I Needed to Know was This

**THE LAST THING I NEEDED TO KNOW WAS THIS**

Later that evening Harry found himself walking the dreaded corridor down to Snape's office. He reminded himself Remus yelling at him and being displeased with him would hurt far worse than what Snape was about to say. He knocked on the heavy door and it swung open. Snape stood like the towering beacon he was and wordlessly pointed Harry inside. The door slammed shut.

"So," Snape began.

Harry sighed as he faced him.

"Might I ask you why you attacked Mr. Malfoy last night, Potter?"

"You know why," Harry said curtly.

"I only know his side of the story."

"Well it's the only side that matters isn't it? What did you tell Remus huh? He could barely look at me last night," Harry said through his teeth.

Snape raised a brow. "Malfoy's side is- ah, not the only side that matters. I would like to hear from you as well."

"No you don't," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"I do and I will," Snape spat, stepping closer to Harry, causing him to lean back.

"We dueled. He was dueling me as well," Harry said quickly.

"Was he?"

Harry nodded. "Bet you thought it was all my doing huh?"

Snape glared and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, if that is indeed true… I will have a word with Draco later."

Harry watched curiously and fearfully as Snape paced the room for a minute before stepping back to where he was before. "Did he harm you as well?"

"Well, no," Harry mumbled. "I sort of- got the upper hand."

"Undoubtedly you did. Might I ask where you learned that spell? I do not recall ever mentioning such dark magic to your pathetic self."

Harry frowned. "I already talked about it to Remus alright? He took care of it."

"That does not answer my question Potter. I asked you where you learned such a spell. Answer me, _now_," Snape said slowly.

"In a book alright? You can ask Remus all about it," Harry said roughly.

"I do not wish to ask your _uncle_ about it. I am asking you, and you better come up with a clear answer for me now," Snape hissed.

"Well you're out of luck. The book is still with Remus. I don't know what he'll do with it but it's not with me anymore," Harry glared.

Snape stared at Harry hard through he cold eyes. "I will make sure I see this book then. Well now, there is the matter of your punishment, detention no doubt…"

Harry licked his lips, waiting.

Snape relished in that moment as he saw the fear and anticipation from the Gryffindor. "You will report to me this Saturday for- your labor."

Harry opened his mouth. "I'm sorry sir but I can't make it. Remus already said I'm allowed to go to the final Quidditch game."

Snape's shadow loomed over Harry's head. "I will have a word with your dear uncle then. It is high time he places some structure into your life. Now get out of my sight!" he spat.

"Gladly," Harry muttered to himself as he turned to leave.

"No cheek in my presence Potter!"

Harry glared at him before hurrying out. Harry met up with Remus a couple days later and asked about his confrontation with Snape.

"It took a while but I was able to give tomorrow for you," Remus told the boy.

Harry smiled and thanked the man.

"But he wants to see you for your detention Sunday instead."

"That's fine, as long as I play tomorrow. Did he say what I'm going to have to do?" Harry asked wearily.

"No," Remus sighed. "You will just have to 'wait and see' as he put it."

Harry awoke the next morning by a very odd sound. It almost sounded like laughter. He frowned as he turned over in his bed. He then felt pressure on his bed as something was making it vibrate. Cracking an eye Harry saw a small figure staring at him. He grabbed his glasses and noticed it was-

"_Cayden_? What the hell?!" Harry yelped. He then turned around and saw Sirius and Holly beaming next to him.

"Morning kiddo!" Sirius greeted happily.

Cayden squealed and bounced again on his bottom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, sitting up quickly.

"Why it's your final match of the year Hat! We had to see it. We were planning to have a nice lunch today but Holly here was the one who suggested we should cancel it when she found out your game was today," Sirius explained.

"Wow, this is terrific, thanks guys," Harry smiled and took hold of Cayden while Holly gave him a kiss.

"What's goin' on?" said a groggy voice to the right of him. Harry threw a pillow at Ron and he sat upright. "You prat!"

"Look who's here," Harry said.

"Sirius? Holly, hey," Ron yawned before throwing the pillow back at Harry.

"Well you have a lot to do this morning so we'll be down in the Great Hall. See you," Sirius waved and picked up Cayden and left with Holly.

Harry wondered with a sickening feeling if Sirius knew what he had done to Malfoy as he looked up at the happy man during breakfast that morning. Sirius was chatting with Remus at the staff table and occasionally winked at Harry. Harry quickly ate the rest of his bacon and eggs before his team went off to the locker rooms to get ready. As the time ticked by and the noise of the crowd outside quickly grew, Harry felt more and more eager and excited for the last Quidditch match of the season.

"Well everyone, we've played and practiced well this year. Let's make this a grand finale," Harry told his team and the next minute they flew out onto the field.

The sounds coming from the Gryffindor common room an hour later was almost defeating. No one could stop congratulating Harry and his team for their spectacular defeat against Ravenclaw, 450-140. It was quickly recorded as one of the highest scores Gryffindor had ever achieved.

"The highest Prongs scored was 390, he'd be so proud!" Sirius shouted at Harry over the crowd.

"Really Harry- how did you do it?" Seamus Finnegan said, shaking his shoulder.

"It wasn't me, it was the Chasers who scored all the points," Harry said for the hundredth time but amused all the same.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at Hermione when she passed him along another butterbeer, and kissed her lips.

"I hope Luna isn't too upset I beat her House," Ron was saying, looking concerned.

"But she supports Gryffindor so why does that matter?" Harry said as he lifted a babbling Cayden in his arms.

"She does when we're against the other Houses but not her own."

"She'll be fine Ron, you should try and find her after the party," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Oy!" Ron yelled to George who had swiped his bag crisps.

"Hey you, cut it out," Harry was telling Cayden who kept trying to grab for his bottle of butterbeer.

"One sip isn't going to hurt him," Sirius said over Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, Holly might find out," Harry said as he took a seat in his favourite stuffed chair.

"She's at the other end of the room talking with Moony. He's been getting restless lately if he doesn't get what he wants," Sirius pointed out.

Harry glanced at his healer who he could barely see through all the people and shrugged. He tipped the end of the bottle to Cayden's eager lips for a second. He made a funny face causing those near him to laugh.

"There, now he won't ask for it again," Sirius chuckled.

"Abababahhh," Cayden babbled.

That night Harry decided to leave the still strong celebration in favor of his uncle's flat for some peace and quiet. He wanted to be with Cayden for a little while longer for he knew the next time he would see him would most likely be when school was over. Sirius wasted no time telling Harry everything he could about how Cayden was doing much to Holly's amusement.

"He gets more and more excited about being a father every day," Holly whispered in Harry's ear.

"He can stand now, you have to see. He tries to walk but he can't quite do it yet," Sirius smiled and took Cayden from Harry and stood him by the sofa.

Cayden held onto the sofa and looked around with wide eyes. Sirius sat a few feet away from him.

"Here buddy, walk to Daddy, c'mon, walk to Daddy," he urged him.

Cayden looked at his father with a smile and said, "Da," took a step and fell. Soon he was engrossed in Harry's nearby shoelaces.

"Don't encourage him too much Sirius. I still want to enjoy the moments in which he can't run from me," Holly said sounding slightly winded.

"But that's only the best part is when he can run from you!" Sirius exclaimed. "You can chase him around and wrestle with him. Watch"- he then tackled Harry from his spot on the sofa.

"Hey! What the hell?" Harry cried.

Sirius pinned Harry down and began to tickle him before turning into a dog and nipping at him, causing Harry to try and pay him back. Remus sighed heavily as the two ran around his small temporary home in Hogwarts.

"Say you love me! Say it!" Sirius was now holding onto Harry's shoulders with one arm and roughly messing up his hair with the other.

"Hell no! I can't breathe!"

Cayden was laughing hard as he watched his dad and brother play around.

Sirius finally let go of Harry who fell to the floor gasping for breath. "I could have _died_!"

"Don't exaggerate. See Hols? How can you not get excited about Cayden beginning to walk?" he said innocently, turning to his girlfriend.

"Oh yes, you've convinced me that is really what I want. Especially my vases breaking," Holly nodded in sarcasm.

"What? Padfoot you idiot!" Remus cried at the shattered pieces of a purple vase that was on the floor.

"Relax Moony." Sirius took out his wand and waved it, causing the pieces to fit together again like a solved puzzle.

Holly sighed as she took hold of her son. "We really should be going; it's already past his bedtime."

"C'mon Hols, it's Saturday, Gryffindor won the cup! Babies don't need bedtimes anyway," Sirius told her.

"Don't act as if you were pleased Monday when he didn't get enough sleep. He was cranky the whole day," Holly pointed out.

Sirius frowned. "Right. Well best get going then…"

Harry said good-bye to his godfather and healer before hugging his brother. "I'll see you when school's out alright Cayden? Bye."

"Eha," Cayden smiled and minutes later the small family flooed back home.

Harry turned to face Remus. "Sorry about the vase."

"It's fine, shouldn't get upset at something I didn't see," Remus said heavily.

"Er- Moony?"

"Yes cub?"

"Um, did- does Sirius know about- about what I did last week?" Harry bit his lip.

Remus looked at him. "He doesn't. I decided he didn't need to know, at least not yet."

"What? Really?"

"I figured it wouldn't make matters better or worse. You were already lectured by Snape and myself as well as punished by the both of us. Plus you apologized to Draco which must have taken a lot of heart to do. I know you learned your lesson. Let's just say it's a school thing, Sirius doesn't need to know," Remus cocked half a grin and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded. "Got it."

Harry didn't eat much for lunch the next day for he was to report to Snape for detention right after, and this being Snape who knew if he was going to come out alive. Harry abandoned his soup when the lunch period was over and made the unpleasant way down to the Head of Slytherin House's office. Snape opened the door with an evil smirk.

"Ah, Potter, you've arrived."

"Had to didn't I?" Harry grumbled back.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you Potter. In."

Harry followed the long finger into the dreary room. In the corner many boxes covered with dust were piled against each other. Harry sighed; any job that required ten boxes or more could not be considered 'fun'.

"You are in luck. Mr. Filch has been looking for a while now for someone to clear out these old files," Snape began, still giving Harry a sinister look. "They are records of past students in this school who have also broken some rules and the punishments that followed. You are to rewrite each report in which the ink has faded or the cards have been damaged by mice and make sure they are placed back in alphabetical order. Of course, these are old files so there might be a few in which they are stuck in the wrong places," Snape finished with a twisted smile.

Harry frowned at such a long and pointless task. "Sir- my hand- after Umbridge made me write lines last year I never fully regained usage of my right hand," he held out his hand where the words: _I must not tell lies_ were still etched in pink scars.

Snape's eyes flickered dangerously for a moment. "Fine. You are to write out as much as you can before your hand gives way, then I will assign you another punishment. For now, you are to begin with box one thousand and twelve and work your way from there. I think you will find some amusing reports as you go along. Start- _now_."

Harry sighed and began the tedious task. It took some resistance to not laugh when he read some reports containing the names of his father and godfather, with Remus and Peter Pettigrew showing up on occasion.

"Might I ask you what is so amusing?" Snape said behind him an hour later.

"Nothing…" Harry said as he had just finished reading a card that read: _James Potter and Sirius Black._ _Caught spying at girl's bathroom on second floor. Double detention with Professor Minerva McGonagall._

Around forty-five minutes later Harry couldn't write anymore. Reluctantly Snape allowed him to stop before assigning him another task.

"You are to mop the floors for me, then clean the windows. If time still remains you are to get back to writing out the reports whether your hand is about to fall off or not," Snape said and waved his wand so a mop and bucket appeared at Harry's feet. Sighing, Harry began. Thankfully, two hours of writing and cleaning came to an end and Harry was excused.

"I don't care what your uncle says, you are to report back to me for detention any day of the week I ask for you," Snape told Harry and closed the door in his face.

A few days later Hermione had almost run into Harry in the common room after dinner, plopping next to him at a loveseat.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise as she sat next to him in a flourish.

"I just found something- I don't care what you say but I'm showing you anyway. You have to look at this this. I think I might know who the Half-Blood Prince is! Well not _know_ but- oh just look"- she thrust an old newspaper clipping under his nose.

Sighing, Harry looked at the clip. The picture was old and wrinkled but he made out a picture of a skinny girl around their age. She had a long pallid face and a heavy set of eyebrows. Under the picture was the caption: EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF THE HOGWARTS GOBSTONES TEAM.

"What?"-

"Prince Harry. _Prince_!" Hermione said looking excited.

Harry stared at her. He cracked a smile. "You- you're saying? No way…"

"Well why not? It's a possibility isn't it? There is no such thing as real princes in the wizarding world. Prince could very well be the last name," Hermione pointed out, frowning.

"It's not, I can just tell. Besides, Remus has the book now. I don't even want to associate with it anymore," Harry said heavily.

"Maybe not but I found this in the library and thought you might like to see."

"It was one of my obsessions only weeks ago, now I could care less. I don't even have an obsession anymore."

At that moment Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder. "Not even Malfoy?"

"No, not even Malfoy. After visiting him… well, I just don't think he's as evil as he's pretending."

"_What_?" Ron choked on the mini cherry pie he was eating.

"Well not like that. I mean, I don't feel that whatever he has planned will fall through. I don't think he wants to do it. I'm not too fussed about it anymore," Harry shrugged.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Are you sure mate? It's Malfoy, who knows what crazy plans he has up his sleeves. He's been released days ago. He might be back where he's started."

Harry shrugged again. "I'm not too worried anymore. I don't think he has the heart, he seems really nervous."

"Well if that's really what you think… what happens if he does do something? Something unforgivable?"

"I'll be ready," Harry said, twirling his wand in his fingers.

Hermione got to her feet. "I want to find out more about this Eileen Prince if I can. Do you want to know if I find anything?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I dunno… if you really _really_ think I should know…"

Hermione nodded, gave Harry a swift kiss and went off to the library.

A week had passed by (Harry had helped out Snape and Poppy that weekend for punishment) and Harry was currently strolling the halls when he heard a yell issue above him. He ran flat out, wand gripped in his hand. He spotted Professor Trelawney sprawled on the floor, her shawls hanging loosely and bottles of sherry at her feet. Harry helped her up.

"What happened Professor?" Harry asked her.

"Oh Harry dear boy, I haven't seen you in ages," she gasped then hiccupped. "Well now, since you asked… here I was, out for a common stroll while examining certain dark portents I happened to have glimpsed and _oh_- would you have guessed what happened?"

"Huh?" Harry said distractedly. He had only just realized where they were standing, in front of the concealed door to the Room of Requirement.

"-omens I have vouchsafed, you wouldn't believe"-

"Professor, were- were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement just now?"

"And I- what was that?" she said turning to him.

"Were you trying to get into this room just now?"

Professor Trelawney frowned. "Well I- I didn't know students knew about it…"

"Most don't. But I heard you scream just now, are you hurt? What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Well I- I wished to get rid of- deposit if you will- some- some personal items if you will…inside…"

"And you couldn't get in?" Harry frowned as he looked back at the empty, innocent wall. Was someone inside there? It wasn't difficult to get inside last time he tried. If only he could take out the Marauder's Map concealed inside his pocket. His hand ran itself over the parchment inside. He had a feeling he knew who might be lurking on the other side. "Were you not able to get in?"

"Oh I got in, but it shot me out right after! Someone was already inside!" she cried.

"Wait- what?" did she just say she was able to get inside, but someone was already there? If Malfoy was there, then how on earth-? Harry shook his head.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No I did not. I just heard a voice. It sounded a bit confusing to be perfectly clear, but for the most part it sounded quiet pleased."

"Pleased? Was it male or female?"

"A male," Professor Trelawney answered.

Harry lciked his lips, trying to remain composer. It was Malfoy and he knew it, yet he didn't want to rush into anything just yet. He was still convinced Malfoy didn't want to be part of whatever this scheme was and he was holding out for that glimmer of hope that all would fall flat in that area. Malfoy was scared and he knew it. He decided to take this as calmly as he could.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore, just so he knows." He wasn't too keen on visiting this man, if only his guardians were to find out… but he had a right to know anyway.

Professor Trelawney stuck up her nose. "The headmaster has stated before he would like fewer visits from me. Seems he doesn't feel my purpose is as trying as any other. If Dumbledore continues to ignore the warnings the cards show"-

"No, he should know. C'mon, er, I was going that way anyway," Harry lied.

"Were you? Well then, I suppose it won't hurt to go then."

They began their walk together to the headmaster's office, Harry sort of wishing he was walking to the common room instead. Soon Professor Trelawney was in a rant about the teachings of the centaur Firenze who had taken over part of her lessons this year.

"That horse does not know what he is talking about, who he is dealing with. Maybe they think I'm not indeed as talented as my great-great grandmother was. Well I am certain Dumbledore knows of this, knows my worth. Haven't I proven myself to him after all? All these years… surely mine surpasses the horses," she said with a deep frown as she held onto her shawls.

"Yeah," was Harry's only reply. His hand was still on the Marauder's Map in his pocket.

"Well I remember my first interview with him as if it were just yesterday! Back then he shown great interest in me, yes he did," Professor Trelawney continued. "He was more impressed than anyone had ever been. I was staying in the Hog's Head at the time which I'll tell you now is not the best place for a kip but the rates were low. Dumbledore went up to my room for my interview. He questioned me as any other, at first I thought he did not seem too opened-minded to the idea of divination. But I do remember something odd happening not long after… I don't remember eating much that day, but it was a different kind of feeling…"

Harry paid attention this time. He recalled how different the Divination teacher seemed to feel when she had made that prediction back in third year. Had she made another just like that years before that landed the job? But then his blood ran cold as something else popped into his mind. He remembered it was her who had made the prophecy about him and Voldemort; the prophecy Dumbledore had shown him during the summer.

"- and who would you have guessed to interrupt out meeting? Severus Snape!" she said wildly.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "W-what?"

"There was a bang outside the door and it blew open. The barman had Snape by the collar. He kept trying to explain he had come up the wrong way on the stairs, but I did not believe him for one moment! I knew at that time he was trying to land a job with Dumbledore as well and no doubt wanted some inside tips. I recognize an eavesdropper when I see one," Professor Trelawney said rashly. "Well, after that Dumbledore seemed much more eager to higher me. He seemed impressed with my talent and skill rather than the nosy young man who had appeared at my keyhole and- Harry dear?" she stopped walking when she realized he was no longer with her.

Harry stood feet back from her, his mind racing like never before. If this was what landed Professor Trelawney the job… Dumbledore must have heard something he liked, something interesting. And if that interesting thing happened almost seventeen years ago… then that meant- no it couldn't be, could it? That Trelawney had made a certain prophecy seventeen years ago that would change Harry's life forever. A prophecy he knew his whole life rested on, that was the cause of so much grief last year. If this was that very prophecy… and Snape of all people was listening in…

Harry's eyes grew wider then. Snape. It was Snape who had told Voldemort of the prophecy. Voldemort went out to hunt and kill Harry's mother and father and Harry himself because of what Snape had heard. Someone was listening in on a private conversation and it would be the biggest thing to have ever reached the most dangerous wizard's ears. Harry wasn't aware that he was standing, barely blinking and was given concerned looks by Professor Trelawney. He dindt know what to think, how to feel. His first response was to tell Dumbledore- he had known all this time…

Harry's feet propelled himself forward quickly, ready to curse down the door to the headmaster's office, but suddenly he stopped.

"Harry dear? What is it?" Professor Trelawney asked, coming forward.

Harry shook his head, still not paying her any attention. What to do, what to do. It would not solve things to shake the old man, not now. There had been too many arguments with him all year long and he didn't want another. But he couldn't just shake it off, it was too huge. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so confused. He took one step forward, another back, not knowing where to run to. Finally he turned to the teacher.

"I- I have to go," he said.

"But Harry dear"-

"I have to!" Harry said, not realizing he was shouting and ran flat out as quickly as he could down the hall. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get there. He finally found himself at an empty wall on the eighth floor and before he could stop himself he crumbled to the floor and began to sob. No, it wasn't true, it wasn't. It couldn't be. Harry hid his face in his knees and gripped his hair, feeling the knees of his trousers begin to warm as his tears leaked through.

"Harry?" called a voice minutes later.

Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up, sniffing. Of course, it was Remus.

"I heard crying outside my door. What's wrong?"

Harry really wished he hadn't run to the eighth floor of all places. Of course Remus would find him and force him to talk.

"I'm fine," Harry said wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Remus frowned. "I don't think you are. Come on, come inside. I just put up a pot of tea. Come on…"

Harry had no choice but to obey so he followed him in.

"Harry? Did something happen?" was the first thing the werewolf asked after he shut the door.

"No," he mumbled.

"You really aren't in the best position to lie to me at this point Harry," Remus pointed out, arms crossed.

Harry looked up into his uncle's face and shook his head. That poor man had been through so much. His best friends had been killed so long ago and Harry knew it still hurt. And Sirius… Sirius and James were practically attached at the hip. Identical minds. All the happy memories they had when the hung around with Lily, James and Harry when he was an infant. Even if it was in such a dangerous time he knew they made the most out of it. Flashes of his mother's screams in his head broke through and before Harry knew it he broke down again.

Remus wasted no time in gathering the child in his arms. It had been a long while since he had seen him cry like this. Harry wasn't one to get upset over everything and when he did… it really worried him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes but after he heard Harry's cries soften for a moment he let go, both arms still gripping the boy's.

"Harry, cub, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked a third time.

Harry wiped his wet cheeks. "I- I just f-found out something horrible."

"You did? About what?"

Harry shook his head again.

"Sirius? Holly? Myself? Cayden? Hermione? Her parents? Ron? His family?" Remus asked of each person but Harry shook his head each time.

"I- I dunno how to put it. I can't say it, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll be so upset," Harry said, finally drying his face.

"Why? Did you do anything?"

"No…"

"Harry, I know you're upset but I would like to know why. You don't usually cry like this so something serious must have happened. Is it your scar?" Remus asked, eyes hard.

"No! No." _It's a reason why I have it yes. _

"Then tell me, you know by now you can tell me everything," Remus strained.

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. If it's something as huge as a vision involving Voldemort or something as small as why your toe is purple I want to know," Remus said trying to cheer him up.

Harry cracked a smile in spite of himself. He didn't want to tell Remus or Sirius though; he knew the kind of reaction he'd get if they found out. They would go straight off to Dumbledore and demand and explanation. Since they were already on uneven ground with the old man he feared they might take drastic measures. Sirius was defiantly known to be irrational at the worst times. And then they'd be sure to finish Snape off next…

"Harry, would you please tell me? Usually I wouldn't be pestering you like this but when was the last time I found you sitting on the ground crying? Please, you can tell me," Remus said, eyes full of concern and love.

Harry felt his eyes burn again. "But I know how you'd take it Remus. I know you, and Sirius if he found out."

"How would we take it Harry?" Remus sighed.

"Well I know for one Sirius will whip out his wand and curse D- he'd curse," Harry stopped himself.

Remus gave Harry a curious look now. He looked into the boy's face. "Harry, does this have anything to do with Dumbledore?"

He felt the boy's arm tense up under his hand for a second.

"Harry, what is it? Did you hear Dumbledore say something? Do something? Did he show you another unpleasant memory?"

"No, it's not that. He- he- he did something horrible…" and before he knew it, Harry was telling Remus what he had heard. Remus held onto the boy as he poured his heart out. It took a lot in him not to let go, but Harry needed him now.

"H-he betrayed them. What have I al-always said? He's no good, I knew it, I _knew_ it!" Harry cried out angrily, moving out of the man's hold.

"Harry"-

"No- I heard it clear as day. I heard it. Snape- it was Snape- Snape's the reason Mum and Dad are dead! Snape!" Remus pulled Harry close again with an arm. Harry sniffed. "Please- whatever you do, don't tell Sirius."

"Tell me what?"

Harry and Remus gasped and turned around. Sirius was standing there, one arm full of food the other about to shut the door. They hadn't heard him open it.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Can I not visit ol' Moony tonight? I went down to get some snacks from the kitchen," Sirius answered, looking a little suspiciously at his friend and godson now.

"Right, right," Remus nodded.

"You didn't tell me he was here!" Harry hissed at his uncle.

"I forgot. I heard you crying outside my door and well, things went from there. It's- it's okay," Remus said quietly back.

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked Remus and Harry again, setting down the food on the small table by the kitchen.

Remus gave off a swift smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's fine Padfoot, everything's fine."

"That's not what I asked," Sirius stated. He turned to Harry. "Hey kiddo, how are you? Did you- hey, are those tears on your face?" he frowned, looking at Harry.

"No!" Harry said quickly and wiped at his wet cheeks.

Sirius stood to full height now, almost glaring. "Alright you two, I want to know what you're hiding from me. Why is Harry crying?"

"I'm not crying!" Harry insisted.

"You just were, I saw your face. C'mon, tell me now. What's to hide?"

Harry looked fearfully at Remus. Remus was sighing heavily, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to remain calm for Harry's sake but after what he found out… how was one supposed to react?

"I have it under control Sirius," Remus said.

"Why must you be the only one who has to have everything under control in regards to Harry? I want to know what you're hiding from me," Sirius said forcefully.

"I have a level head that's why," Remus hissed at Sirius, inches from his face.

Sirius glared at his friend before turning to Harry. "Harry, kiddo, what's wrong?" he gave off a too-friendly smile.

"Nothing is Si- Sirius," Harry said, not looking at him.

"If someone doesn't tell me right now"- Sirius took out his wand.

"Really Sirius, stop being an idiot. Put that back now," Remus nodded at the wand.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sirius said dangerously. "I know how to use this now. C'mon, I'm just as much of a guardian to Harry as you are Moony, so tell me, _now_."

Harry frantically shook his head at Remus, who he could tell was having an internal battle with himself. Sirius gave a dark look from one man to the other. He studied both their faces before his eyes widened a second and narrowed.

"This has to do with Dumbledore doesn't it? _Doesn't it_?"

"No!" Harry cried.

"I can see it in both your eyes. What did he do?" Sirius demanded.

"It's nothing serious," Harry tried.

"Ahh, so he _is_ a part of this. He's why you're crying isn't it? I swear I'm going to..." Sirius muttered something angrily under his breath and headed for the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus hissed, stepped in front of the man.

"Get out of my way Moony, I have words to speak with the headmaster," Sirius said, wand clenched in his hand, and pushed the man out of the way. He was out of sight two seconds later.

Harry gave Remus a horrified look before the two ran off after him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

There you go, ch 44. Things are now going to wind down now, or get crazy as the ending is coming. Hope you liked, please, don't forget to review. Thanks.

Review Replies:

JWOHPfan: Well Snape was the first person to tell Remus what happened. His version wouldn't have been too different than Harry's except leaving out the fact Malfoy tried to curse Harry too. And the more Harry lied and tried to get out of it the more Remus feared Snape was telling the truth.

Fibinaci: Well of course Remus would think it's the right thing to do, apologize even if Malfoy wouldn't be forced to do so as well, especially if Harry actually did some serious damage.

That's all for now. Hope to see some more reviews. Toots.

_Love magic and harmony: Rose August 2, 2009_


	45. You had This Rage and News Coming

**YOU HAD THIS RAGE AND NEWS COMING**

Dumbledore was given quiet a surprise when his door burst open and there stood Sirius Black, fuming in front of him.

"Sirius," the old man said sadly. "I cannot have you bursting into my office whenever you like anymore."

"What did you do?" Sirius demanded. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend headmaster, I saw it. I saw the look of pain in Harry's eyes and I want to know why!" he banged his fist on the desk so that a few little instruments on it toppled over.

Dumbledore glanced at the mess before looking up. "I'm sorry but I do not know what you are talking about Sirius. I have listened to you and kept clear from Harry since our last engagement."

Sirius continued to glare. At that moment the door opened again and Remus and Harry hurried inside, both a mess.

"What- what did you do?" gasped Remus, his wand raised at his friend.

"Relax you two, I believe you are both over-reacting to something that did not happen," Dumbledore said, standing up. He noticed Harry. "Harry, how are you my boy?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No- no," he shook his head.

Remus stood next to him in case he did anything rash.

Harry looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself yet again. He couldn't look at Dumbledore, after what he heard, he couldn't. Sirius of course noticed Harry's reaction.

"What did you do?!" he yelled at the headmaster.

"This time I am telling you the truth, I do not know the reason for the presence of any of you three men at this time of night."

Harry's eyes twitched as he glanced at him again. He didn't know if he should say anything. He saw the slightly puzzled look in the blue eyes. He wanted to believe there was something more to what he had just found out, but even if there was there wasn't a good enough reason in his mind for it. No reason for Snape to rat out the prophecy to Voldemort, none at all. Harry felt his blood boiling and before he knew it, it consumed him.

"You!" he screamed finally, pointing at Dumbledore. "You is what's wrong! How could you? I heard it-I know the truth now!"

"The truth about what?" Sirius and Dumbledore both asked.

"About the prophecy! I know how Voldemort found out about it! One of his Death Eaters told him about it and d'you know who it was? Do you? Do you not remember that day seventeen years ago?" Harry was yelling.

Dumbledore seemed to know what was happening now.

"It was Snape! Snape told him! SNAPE TOLD VOLDEMORT ABOUT THE PROPHECY WHICH CAUSED HIM TO GO AFTER MUM AND DAD!"

"What?" Sirius hissed.

"How could you?" Harry choked on a sob now. "How could you let him come back and teach? Knowing what he did? He- he's the real reason Mum and Dad are dead…"

Remus wrapped a strong arm around the boy's shoulders.

"What is this about? What is Harry saying?" Sirius raged.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I do not know how you found this out Harry."

"Trelawney," Harry sniffed. "She told me all about your little meeting seventeen years ago. He was listening in when she gave the prophecy. That's why you hired her didn't you?"

"Sirius," Remus warned, when he saw the man's grip on his wand tighten.

Sirius was seething now. "Just when I thought you couldn't screw up this family any more…" he said slowly and dangerously. "I- there isn't a question right enough to ask why you did this. I don't think I even want to know…"

Dumbledore looked somber. "I'm afraid I can't say anything to convince you Sirius, I know you do have every right to be angry with me."

Sirius gripped his hair and shook his head. "I can't believe it, I can't. Of all people…" he then ran to the door but Remus was quicker. He held up his wand to his friend.

"What are you going to do?" he hissed.

"I'm going to teach that slime ball a lesson," Sirius said just as dangerously back.

"Killing him won't solve anything. We have to- we have to think about this okay? We can't rush into anything rash and stupid." Remus was really getting tired of being the calm one in the family.

"Remus- that little dirt bag is the reason Prongs and Lily are dead! And you didn't do anything about it!" Sirius then added, turning to Dumbledore again.

"Sirius, please, don't- don't do anything right now. Please," Harry pleaded.

Sirius glared as he looked into his godson's green orbs. He wanted to curse Snape and Dumbledore right now, but he stopped and relaxed his hold on his wand. It was just like his conformation with him in the shrieking Shack three years ago. Harry made sure Sirius didn't go off and kill Wormtail, the other accomplice in the Potter's murders either. Sirius sighed.

"C'mon, lets go." He turned back to the headmaster. "I know what I've said before, and I stick by it. But this time- this time… I don't ever want to see your face again. I don't ever want you to be in the same room with Harry ever again. All the lies and secrets… Harry doesn't need that. If he needs to know anything, I'll be sure I know it first. C'mon Moony…"

Remus gave Dumbledore a dark look as well and placed an arm around Sirius' back and walked out the room. Harry turned his head at Dumbledore. He shook his head sadly and looked at his feet, about to follow his guardians when he was held up.

"Harry, wait," Dumbledore said.

Harry walked to him.

"Harry, I know your godfather and uncle are very unpleased with me, and they have every right to be. But I must tell you, times are changing. The days are growing darker. Harry, I must ask you to meet me in my office, tomorrow night. It is vital that you do so," Dumbledore said, very serious.

Harry opened his mouth, not knowing what to think. He shook his head. "Fine, I will. But"-

"I know Harry," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry sighed and walked out. True to his word, Harry showed up at the headmaster's office the next night, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. He was able to do so under his invisibility cloak and Remus was having Tonks over his flat that night so he would be too busy to not check up on him. Harry knew that whatever Dumbledore had to tell him was important or he wouldn't have asked, despite what had happened all year long. When he entered the office Harry saw the old man at his desk, a few things on his table. Harry frowned at them then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Harry, good evening. How are you?" he greeted.

Harry didn't answer.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sure you are wondering why I summoned you here."

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "Bit but I don't know if I should at this point…"

Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "Before we begin, I must ask you, how exactly did you find out about, everything last night?"

"Professor Trelawney was thrown from- from the Room of Requirement." Harry's eyes grew wide at that moment. "Sir, just so you know, if you believe me or not Malfoy has just completed what he wanted to complete. She told me she heard someone celebrating in the room and it was him. I now know that's where his hideout has been all year long. So- so if anything happens, don't say I didn't warn you," he said bitterly.

"This happened last night? Thank-you for telling me Harry," was all Dumbledore said. Harry bit his lip, angry at the response.

"I ran into her," Harry continued. "And she told me. She then went on about how she was hired by you at the Hog's Head Inn and well, you know the rest…"

"I do. Well, if that is all that happened, I must get to the reason I brought you here." Dumbledore looked at the boy, giving Harry the usual uncomfortable feeling as though he were being X-rayed. "Harry," he started, very serious already. "I have come to the conclusion that you cannot obtain the memory I have asked for from Professor Slughorn."

Harry shifted and finally took a seat. "Well, I haven't come up with a way yet…"

"Unfortunately for you, you must obtain it somehow, no matter what. It is important you do so."

"And you, sir?" Harry asked.

"That is the next thing I wanted to get at. Harry, the days are getting shorter and I do not feel I can go on any longer before I go mad without telling you things."

Harry frowned. "Sir, are you trying to tell me you have a, suspicion or something of what Horcruxes might be? Even without the memory?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Yes, I feel I already know what they are."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Well? What are they? Sir?" he added.

"I will get to that in a moment. Harry, because you have not given me the memory yet, we cannot discuss all that needs to be discussed. I will tell you my theories on Voldemort and what Horcruxes have to do with him. I fear things will only grow more dangerous and the time might come in which I will be unable to tell you these things. It cannot wait any longer for you must know them, with or without that memory. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked, looking serious.

"Um, yeah, yes," Harry nodded.

"Well, I will start out then, with telling you what I think Horcruxes are."

Harry waited with bated breath.

"If I have been studying these memories carefully, I can conclude that Horcruxes are an object in which part of the soul resides."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"A person splits his or her soul after they murder someone, and place part of their soul in an object."

Harry looked at him. "So- so you're saying that's what Voldemort did? Half his soul is in some other object?"

"It is must graver than that I'm afraid. You see, I have a feeling he had created seven Horcruxes."

"_Seven_?"

"Seven is the lucky magic number; he would be very drawn to using it."

"Sir, how did you guess, well, what makes you think Voldemort really split his soul?"

Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment. "You handed me the proof I needed Harry, four years ago."

Harry looked puzzled.

"The diary. Tom Riddle's diary that gave instructions on how to open the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry's eyes slowly widened. He could recall destroying the memory of Riddle as if it were yesterday. He could hear his yell as he was pierced by the basilisk fang…

"What you described to me about what had occurred there was highly interesting. Something I have never heard of. A mere memory, thinking and acting on its own accord? How could that be? Something much more dangerous was underneath that memory that lived in that book… a fragment of soul was the most logical answer I came up with. That diary had been a Horcrux."

"It had?" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore nodded. "It intrigued me that diary had been as much of a weapon as it was a safeguard."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand sir."

"It worked just how a Horcrux is supposed to work. The bit of soul acted how it was meant to, to keep its owner safe and prevent his death. It is no doubt Riddle wanted his diary read, so that bit of his soul could possess somebody else, so that Slytherin's monster could be unleashed again."

Harry thought a moment. "He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir didn't he? But he couldn't say so at the time."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Correct Harry. But don't you see? If he wanted to pass his diary onto someone, he was being remarkably careless with that bit of could concealed within it. A Horcrux is meant to keep its owner safe and from harm, yet he did not treat it as so. This led me to believe that Riddle was indeed already planning on to make more than just the one. It was hard to comprehend but I knew it had to be his intention all along. Then, two years ago, you told me something very interesting indeed. That night in the graveyard, when Voldemort explained to his Death Eaters thus, '_I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality_. You heard? '_Further than anybody_.'"

Harry licked his lips, trying to remain calm.

"I assume only I knew what he meant, not his Death Eaters. He was talking of his Horcruxes. Yes, more than just the one. I don't believe any other wizard had gone as far as he had. I knew Voldemort had grown less human as the years went by, that his soul had been mutilated beyond what those would call 'usual evil'…"

"So, like you said, you create a Horcrux if you murder someone. And he obviously murdered many people. So he made himself immortal because of that?"

"He did."

Harry's mind was racing now. "But if he made seven Horcruxes, well, they could be anywhere in the world. I mean, it could couldn't it? You can make anything a Horcrux?"

"Well, mostly anything. The object in question would have to be highly important. I don't think Voldemort would have made any old shoe or tin can a Horcrux. But there is something here that I have come to realize: I do not think Voldemort created all intentional seven Horcruxes."

"But you just said"-

"He made six," Dumbledore cut across from him. "The seventh piece of his soul, however militated and damaged it is, still resigns in his body. The part that lived on in his many years of exile. That is the last piece of soul anyone wishing to kill Voldemort must attack- the final piece in his body."

Harry shook his head. "But how do you find them then?" he looked worried.

"Well for starters, you have already destroyed one, and I another."

"You have?" Harry felt his heart beat frantically.

"I have." Dumbledore raised his dead, black hand. "The ring Harry. Marvolo's ring. And what a horrible curse that was upon it. Had it not been for- forgive me, my outrageous skill and Professor Snape's timely action, I may not have survived to tell the tale. However, a battered hand does not seem like an unreasonable exchange for a seventh of Voldemort's soul. The ring is no longer a Horcrux."

"But how did you find it?"

"As you may have guessed now, I have not been present in school a few times this year. I have been out on the hunt for the Horcruxes. I have been studying these memories long and hard into the night, trying to uncover the clues that would lead me to what I needed. I finally stumbled across the ruins of the Gaunt house. It seems as if once Voldemort had made his Horcrux after killing his uncle, he did not want the ring anymore. He hid it in the ruins of his ancestor's home, placing all sorts of enchantments around it. Of course, he did not know that I would one day stumble upon the traces of his concealment. But we cannot celebrate just yet. There are still four Horcruxes left, if I am correct," Dumbledore continued.

"Well… do you have any idea what they might be?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"There is one thing I want to you remember from these memories Harry. Lord Voldemort liked to collect things, trophies. Things that held much meaning, and, after coming to Hogwarts, much magical meaning. He would have wanted to store his soul in objects of high praise and power."

"But if that's the case, what makes the diary so important?"

"You said so yourself Harry, it was proof he was indeed the heir of Slytherin. I feel he would consider that great importance."

"But what might the other ones be?"

"Think back to the memories Harry," Dumbledore said wisely.

Harry frowned in deep thought. A sudden dawn flew over his brain and his eyes lit up. "Hufflepuff's cup! The locket!"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, smiling now. "I believe they became Horcruxes three and four. But if we are correct in thinking he has created six, there are two more out there. I believe they must be objects owned by Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, objects that belonged to all four members of Hogwarts would give Voldemort power and feel more important than he would ever had imagined. I cannot assume he had found anything from Ravenclaw's, but I am confident that the only known relic of Gryffindor's remains quiet safe."

He nodded to the sword of Gryffindor that was protected inside a glass case.

Harry spoke, still looking at the ruby encrusted sword. "D'you think that's the real reason he came back to Hogwarts sir? To try and find something from the other House founders?"

"I believe it is indeed, Harry. But it does not help much as he was turned away before he had the chance to search the school. Thus I cannot be certain he ever found an object that belonged to each House founder. He defiantly had two- he may have found three, but that is the best I can come up with."

"So if he had the cup, the locket, the diary, the ring, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… then that still leaves a sixth Horcrux, unless he got both," Harry said, counting them on his fingers.

"I don't think he had," Dumbledore answered. "I think I know what the last Horcrux might be. I confess I have been curious for a while of the behavior of his snake, Nagini?"

"The snake? You can use animals as Horcruxes too?" Harry said, surprised.

"I would have advised against something, of course, I'd advise against anything related to this in the first place. To trust your soul with something that can think and act for itself is very risky. However, if my calculations are correct, Voldemort was still at least one Horcrux short of his goal of six when he entered your parents' house with the intention to kill you."

Harry sat stiffly.

"He seems to have reserved the process of making a Horcrux reserved for significant deaths. You would certainly be highly significant, since you must have been the child the prophecy warned against."

Harry glared at him. He wanted to yell at him right now for bringing something like that up, but he knew this was too important to interrupt.

"By killing you, he would feel he was finally invincible. He would make his final Horcrux with your death. Of course, we know he failed. After an interval of several years, he used Nagini to kill an old Muggle man, and then there, it might have occurred to him to make his final Horcrux. He defiantly likes to keep her close as seems very fond of her, not to mention it appears he has unusual control over her, even for a Parselmouth."

"So the ring and diary are destroyed, that still leaves the cup, locket and snake, and you think something of the other two founders?"

"I do," Dumbledore nodded.

"Wow…" Harry sank back into the chair, not knowing what he should think.

"I also feel I may be very close to finally obtaining another," Dumbledore added. "There are definite signs."

Harry looked at him, something now on his mind. "And d'you- d'you need help? I mean, if you find one, can- can I come along?"

Dumbledore looked at him, frowning. He did not answer for a minute. He set his folded hands on his desk. "Why I have given you a lot of information is a short amount of time, I do not know if I feel it is wise to take you."

Harry deflated. "But what else do I need to know? All I need to know is how to help destroy it. I can help sir, I want to help."

"How would I explain your absence from your guardians?"

"I'll tell them the truth and if they can't handle it then oh well," Harry said savagely. "This all has to do with me in the first place. I want to help. I know how to duel if I need to."

"This isn't a matter of your dueling abilities Harry," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Then why can't I come?" Harry asked angrily. "I think by this point you really ought to listen to others and not just do things your way."

Dumbledore raised his eyes. "You must keep that anger under control Harry. It certainly won't do you any good should I take you."

"But you aren't so why bother? I'm sorry sir but I thought that's what you wanted to get at in the first place. That I could help you."

"I'm only looking out for your safety Harry."

Harry scoffed at this. "I've heard that one before."

"You might be facing dangers unheard of if you were to join me," Dumbledore said in his annoying calm tone.

"I've been facing 'dangers unheard of' since I first arrived at this school," Harry pointed out.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment. "Well, if you feel you are ready, you may come along."

Harry stared at him hard now. "What?"

"Of course, after all you have done over the years you more or less have proven you can handle many dangers. You are a very reactive person Harry."

Harry shifted. "So? I can go?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You may."

Harry felt half a grin form at his face. It then dropped. "But I don't know if I can. There's no way I can possibly think of a good enough lie for Sirius and Remus. Sirius trusts Remus won't let me in your sight but I know Sirius feels better if he's here as well to keep an eye. It took a whole lot to keep Sirius under control after last night. And Remus himself is highly angry. Like I said, he feels he should spend more time here to make sure nothing happens."

"Well he does have every right of course."

"After yesterday… sir," Harry said looking desperate. "How can you really trust Snape? How? After what he did"-

"I trust Severus Harry. That topic is now at a close," he cut across the boy.

Harry glared. He wanted to bite back _that didn't answer my question_ but bit his tongue.

"I have been studying these memories for a while, and like I said several minutes before, I now have a lead as to where another Horcrux might be. All the signs point to it. I very well may take off tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? Really? You mean I have to come up with"-

"A lie by then? If you can Harry, and it works, then you are to meet me in my office. I will tell you the designated time. If not, I do not want you to risk your guardians' trust to come on a little voyage with me."

"But if you need help"-

"I will be able to get through it my own if I must. I was able to retrieve the ring on my own," Dumbledore told him.

"But it weakened your hand," Harry pointed out.

"I'm sure I will be able to have help should I need it, and should you not be able to come along."

Harry nodded, this good enough for now. He looked at his hands as another question came up. "Sir? I was also wondering… well, does Voldemort know when a Horcrux is destroyed? Can he feel it?"

"A very good question Harry," Dumbledore said, rubbing his beard. "I believe not. I believe that by now, Voldemort is so immersed in evil, and these crucial parts of himself have been detached for so long that he cannot feel as we do. Perhaps, at the point of his death he might feel something…but he was not aware when the diary was destroyed until he forced the truth out of Lucius Malfoy. When Voldemort discovered his diary had been robbed of all its powers, I am told his anger was terrible to behold."

"Didn't he mean for him to smuggle it into Hogwarts in the first place?" Harry asked.

"He did, year ago, when he was sure he would be able to create more Horcruxes. But Lucius was supposed to wait for instructions from Voldemort but since he vanished shortly after giving it to him, he went along with it. He doubted Lucius would dare to do anything with it, other than guard it like no other. But he was relying too much upon Lucius' fear of a master he believed dead. He had been told it would reopen the Chamber of Secrets but he did not know what it was he was really dealing with. Had he known he was holding a sliver of his mater's soul in his hands he would have treated it far more carefully. Poor Lucius… I daresay Voldemort's fury when he found out his Horcrux was tossed away for his own personal gain…plus everything that happened at the Ministry last year…well, it is safe to say Lucius is better off in Azkaban," Dumbledore finished.

Harry sat there, his mind racing. There were still so many questions to ask, he didn't know which he should voice. He rested on the most important. "So… so does this mean, if all the Horcruxes are destroyed… that Voldemort could be killed?"

"I think so," Dumbledore said. "He will no longer be able to live outside of another object. But even then, his final piece of soul still resides in his body and he will still have all his magical powers in tact and be as dangerous as he always was. It will take uncommon skill and talent to destroy him once and for all."

Harry sighed. "Well that doesn't help me. I haven't got any natural talent or anything."

"You do Harry," Dumbledore reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I know how to fly," Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry sir but I don't think that's going to be a load of help this time around."

"No Harry, you can love."

"What?" Harry looked thoroughly confused.

"You can love," the headmaster repeated. "Despite all that has happened to you in your short life, you still have a heart. Do you remember the prophecy last summer?"

Harry sighed but thought for a minute. "The power the Dark Lord has not… is that it then? That's what it means? My special power is just- love?" he really felt useless now.

"Just love," Dumbledore nodded. "But it means so much more than you know. You are still too young to know how unusual you are Harry. There is still so much you don't know, and I wish I had the chance to explain it all away, but the times are running out now. There is something you must know and understand. Voldemort made you his own enemy; he set out to make you the most dangerous person to him."

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Voldemort sought too much of the prophecy, making you his own enemy."

"Well of course he did, it said I would have 'power the Dark Lord has not.'"

"Yes Harry, but only because he acted upon it."

"Well he had to; it was a prophecy, a prediction. It was going to come true no matter what," Harry said, wondering why he was being told something he already knew.

"That is where you are wrong. Do you think every prophecy is the Hall of Prophecy has been fulfilled?" Dumbledore asked, looking surprised almost.

"Well… well what's the point of one if it might not be true? It's obvious this one was."

"It's not Harry, it's _not_," Dumbledore looked agitated now. "It is only in effect because Voldemort made it so."

"Well he had to"-

"He didn't have to do anything. He heard the prophecy"-

Harry's fist tightened on his trouser leg.

"- and feared then that it was true, so he went to make sure he destroyed the boy who the prophecy warned against." Harry still looked confused. "Do you think every prediction is truth? It is only truth if you act upon it. Things will fall into place if you don't act upon it. If you do, then you are creating your own problems, problems you fear will come true because you were warned they might."

"But it still means"-

"It means nothing!" Dumbledore was now on his feet. "Harry, if Voldemort had never heard of the prophecy, would it have been fulfilled? Would it have meant anything? Of course not! If he had never heard anything about it, would he have gone to your parents' home to kill you sixteen years ago?"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it. "But, but still"-

"Harry, if Voldemort had never murdered your father, would he have imbedded a furry of revenge inside you? Of course not! If he had not forced your mother to die for you, would she have given you such protection of love? The one thing he knows not of? No! He picked the very man who would be the most danger to him, handing over powers unintentionally!" Dumbledore said, all the more alert.

"But"-

"It's Voldemort's fault you are able to see into his thoughts and feelings, that you understand the snakelike language when he gives orders. Tools that help you each and every time to thwart him! And despite such powers you have never shown an interest in joining the Dark Arts."

"Well why the hell would I?" Harry cried, on his feet now as well. "He killed my mum and dad! Of course I want revenge!"

"You are protected in short, by your ability to love!" Dumbledore said looking highly impatient now. "The only protection, the only tool that can possibly work against Voldemort! Despite all that you have been through, all the struggles and suffering, you still remain pure at heart! Just as pure as when you were eleven and you looked into the mirror and saw not riches or immortality. Do you know how very few wizards would have seen what you have? Voldemort should have realized what he was dealing with but he did not!"

Harry's eyes were wide as he listened to the man speak; he had never heard him sound this way before.

"But he knows it now. You have filtered into Voldemort's mind without damage to yourself. But he cannot posses you without enduring mortal agony, as he discovered in the Ministry. I do not think he understands why, Harry, but then, he was in such a hurry to mutate his own soul I don't feel he ever paused to understand it's consequences," the headmaster said, finally sounding calmer as he took his seat again.

Harry sat back down too. "So, what you're telling me is- all of this happened because Voldemort made it so? Because he acted on the prophecy?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, happy Harry was finally getting it.

"So- so if he never acted on it, if he never heard it… none of this would have happened?" Harry looked defeated.

"That's correct."

Harry clenched his fists. None of this would have happened, none of it, if it hadn't been for Snape. If Snape had never told Voldemort of the prophecy, he would be living a much happier, healthier life with his mother and father. He did not know why on earth Dumbledore would still find this man acceptable. He wanted to trust him that he knew what he was doing with him, that there was something about him he did not yet know to make him trust-worthy, but at this point, it hardly mattered.

"You must not hate Severus for this Harry," Dumbledore said, as if reading his thoughts. "He made a grave mistake and he regrets it."

"Yeah, right," Harry said dryly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Time will come when you finally understand what I do. When you finally know why I trust him, despite everything you have seen and heard."

Harry let out a long sigh, making sure he kept his anger under control. "So, I don't have to kill him if I don't want to?"

"'Don't want to'? Well if you don't want to, then you don't have to. But imagine for a moment that you never heard of the prophecy. Would you still be feeling the same way? Would you still want to finish the task that was handmade for you? Think…"

Harry frowned in thought. Flashes of his mother, father, Cedric Diggory, all the other poor people who lost their lives to Voldemort's evil deeds… he felt a rush of hated and pride like no other.

"I'd still want to do it, I'd want to be the one to finish him off," Harry said softly, but darkly.

"Yes, of course you would!" Dumbledore said, again eager. "We both know you will not be able to rest easy until you have done so. The prophecy does not mean you have to do anything. You are quiet free to turn your back on it and continue to live your life. But as long as Voldemort continues to act upon it, you will never be able to ignore it. It makes it certain that"-

"That one of us really is going to end up killing the other, in the end," Harry said quietly. "Yeah."

He sighed as he looked up. He now knew what Dumbledore was trying to get at. He didn't have to do anything, but he knew he would not be able to live as long as Voldemort was still alive and strong. He knew no matter what, revenge for his parents and for everyone else mattered more than anything. That he could not live life playing games, getting more and more attached to people. It would only put them more at risk, including…

_Hermione_, Harry thought to himself with a heavy heart. He had to do what his path clearly ended with, kill Voldemort. He didn't know the outcome, he didn't know how difficult it would be to hunt down all the Horcruxes, much less destroy them, nor how long it would take, but he knew he had to do it, and he would only be able to rest should he ever complete it. He had to kill Voldemort because he _wanted_ to, not because he had to. It was now or never, and as he looked at it, his future was grimmer that it was before he came into the headmaster's office that night.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Well I hope you enjoyed the chap. I hate taking direct quotes from the book but it's the only way information can be told in the story. I am so anxious, the story is finally going to end soon, it won't be more than a few more chapters long. So sad. Well, all I can say is please review. Thanks a ton.

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: Aww, thanks. Hope you aren't disappointed.

Thornlady: Thank-you as well! It seemed to take forever to get to this part. Wizzo! Haha.

Fibinaci: Ha, I know huh?

Albejaibra: Thanks. I can't recall the last time someone told me I have good grammar. I do try.

ELF 1: ya! You are caught up. Ha, don't tell me you're taking Myrtle's words about boys? Did I say my hatred for Ginny was growing stronger? Hm… hey, Hermione was the one who came up with 'Caydee', not Harry. And it's kind of a difficult name to shorten. Cay is just stupid… maybe Cade?

ELF2: _I have a feeling that Dumbledore is only letting Sirius bring Cayden to Hogwarts so much as he is trying to get them back on side_. Hm, well I don't think anything will convince Sirius to listen to Dumbledore at this point. But nice scenario. Well I have learned by now not to allow doctor/dental bits to be such a huge part of my story. I do miss going into the details but it does feel good to shorten them and only cover things that are important in each, if there is anything. Hey, Harry loves Daniel so I don't think he views him as a 'very scary person'. lol. And he only had one tooth removed. I did my research; you don't have to be sedated. At least from the article I read. _Though it did remind me I think I was supposed to be at the dentist like 3 weeks ago, must check that_. Haha! Well, glad to have reminded you then.

ELF 3: Well you will just have to wait and see more about Seb won't you? Yes, I was sure you'd be happy I got that Remus quote in. I guess it was the fact Harry was lying so much to Remus that he didn't bother with much that he said and might not believe it all. In the end Harry's punishment isn't _too_ bad, just helping out the staff on weekends. Hey, Remus is now Harry's guardian so he has every right to punish him even if he isn't a real teacher. Glad you liked the apology moment.

ELF 4: hey, I know what I'm doing when it comes to the memory so, hold tight. It is already written down and planned. Lol at copying Dumbledore's line though. Yes, what could be better than angry Sirius? Always a joy to see.

Well there you have it. I hope you liked. Don't forget to type words in the review box!

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, August 16__th__, 2009_


	46. We all Fall Down

**WE ALL FALL DOWN**

The next day had Harry pacing nervously every opportunity he could. On one hand he was waiting for any word from Dumbledore about his mission to locate a Horcrux tonight, the other hand wanted him to tell Hermione something, something he had troubles even thinking about in his mind. Finally after lunch Harry could no longer hold it in; he had left his tomato soup early just to meet up with her alone. She found him waiting for her by the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked him nervously. "You left lunch early. You said you had to tell me something."

Harry looked down at his hands. One of hers was wrapped around one of his. His heart swelled at the familiar notion. He ran a hand in his hair with the hand. Hermione frowned.

"Harry?"

He sighed heavily. "Hermione, last night I- I spoke with Dumbledore."

She gasped. "What? Why? After everything he has done and how angry Sirius and Remus were"-

"I know but after that night, he told me to meet with him. It was really important. I knew it had to be or he wouldn't have told me, knowing how Sirius and Remus would react. He- well…"

Harry dragged her away into an empty room. There he gave her a shortened description of what he was told last night. He didn't yet tell her it was either going to end with Voldemort or himself but he did tell her Dumbledore's theories on Horcruxes and what they had to do with the memories.

"And he knows this despite that missing memory?" Hermione asked him.

Harry nodded. "He's known. I don't know all the details but he knows. The thing is Hermione- I- I"- Harry drew in a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. "I realized I can't just- just play games anymore. I- I can't ignore all the things he's done and will continue to do."

"What do you mean?" she took hold of his hand again. He didn't let go this time, only squeezed slightly back.

"Your parents for one. Your mum almost died last summer. Your house caught fire. They had to put extra protection on your parents' practice."

"They were willing to do it though for you."

"It wasn't for me," Harry said roughly. "It was to protect them. And your mum would have died that night if I hadn't given her the cloak."

"Well she was obviously very grateful for it," Hermione said.

"Well of course!" Harry said impatiently. "The thing is, I realized yesterday night…" he sighed again. "I can't get attached to anyone. Jasper is already in danger. The Death Eaters know he knows me thanks to his dad."

"His dad was caught."

"Do you think that makes a difference? The thing is he's another person in trouble. Hell, maybe even Seb is. You never know. And he already was involved in a car crash with his sister and living in a children's home now."

"But that wasn't your fault," she reminded him.

"He still doesn't need the added danger, knowing who I am."

"Harry… what are you saying?" Hermione said in a quiet voice.

Harry stared into her concerned, chocolate brown eyes. He felt her warm hands in his. He shook his head as his heart beat faster. "Hermione, Hermione… I- I"- he gulped; it was too hard to say.

"Just tell me Harry, please. You know you can always tell me anything," Hermione pressured him.

Harry felt his eyes burn as he thought of this and more. He brought their hands together to his face and kissed hers. "Hermione, I don't think we can see each other anymore," he said ever-so-quietly.

Hermione frowned at him and brought their hands down. "What? What do you mean?" she asked harshly.

"Hermione, you know how things are," Harry began.

"What? You cannot be serious! Harry! Harry please tell me you're joking!" she said shrilly.

"Hermione"-

"No! No! You _cannot_ be serious!" she stamped her foot and angry tears splashed her face. "Why? Why?"

"Hermione, you're my girlfriend, it puts you right up on the pedestal for Him! It's too dangerous! He'll know and use it to His advantage!"

She shook her head as more tears fell. "Harry, don't you know? Don't you know it won't make a difference? Don't you?"

Harry felt his eyes burn more. "I'm sorry Hermione but it's for the best. I can't put you or your family in anymore danger."

Hermione let out a sob and fell into a chair. Her mane of hair draping over her face. Harry stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He could only force his own tears not to fall as he listened to her sobs. Many long minutes past. Harry finally approached her. He touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hermione…"

She sniffed. "You can't," she hiccupped. "You can't."

He exhaled heavily.

"You can't do this to me, to us. You just can't. Harry, what- what we have- what we've done- you can't, can't throw it all away," she said mournfully.

Harry drew in a shaky breath. "I don't want to but"-

"Harry, everyone, everyone agrees we- we're too strong. We love each other too much. Harry, please, it won't make a- a difference."

"It will."

"No, don't- don't- Harry. You just can't. I love you too much and I know you feel the same. Harry, think about all- all we've done. Think!" she said desperately.

Harry frowned as memories began to unfold. Their first anniversary on the beach, staying up together on New Year's, making sundaes, playing board games, all the days and nights spent swimming, her helping him out on Muggle schooling, dinner at Antenello's, their surprise dinner at Hermione's aunt and uncle's, sleeping in his bed, talking on the phone for hours, being there all last summer for him after Sirius was still mad in the head, Cayden was born, Holly was unstable, Remus was stressed, he had braces put on… how she comforted him through all of that. The poem he wrote for her last Valentine's Day, sneaking off to the Room of Requirement when they were first dating so they wouldn't have to face everyone, Hermione crying on him after he was knocked out cold during Quidditch months ago, all the fun they had last Christmas, her always surprising gifts such as the Ultimate Sports binder, the nights spent with her helping him on homework, how she made him open up and not feel guilty about it, all the hugs, all the kisses…

Harry felt a tear roll down his eye.

"You want to say goodbye to all of that? Do you?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't, and I won't. All of those moments mean something to me Hermione, but I can't continue this, not now."

Hermione sniffed and got to her feet, dabbing at the corner of her eye. "Harry, think of what you're saying. You're telling me I'll be in danger only if I'm still with you. This is ridiculous."

"Hermione, nothing you say will change my mind, I have to do this," Harry said roughly. "I know it's hard but I know what's at stake. If you're with me it's only putting you at more of a risk."

Hermione smiled and caressed his cheek. "Harry, you have to stop this. I know what's at stake, don't act like I don't."

"But"-

"Harry, I am with you no matter what. I don't care how dangerous things are, I don't care how we have to do it, but I will be there with you every step of the way, just like I've always been."

Harry frowned as he took her hand. "But"-

"No buts Harry, I'm doing it. I will permanently attach myself at your hip if I must but you will not escape me. Girlfriend or not Voldemort already knows how close we are so it won't make a difference. Are you telling me if I die in battle it will mean less if I'm just you're friend?"

"No, if course not."

"So it doesn't matter then. I'm still yours Harry. I love you too much. To never kiss these lips again…" she touched his thin lips.

Harry shuddered. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Are you really questioning me?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Course not, my mistake," Harry cocked a half grin and pulled her lips onto his. Right after she slapped his arm. "Ow! What the hell?" he cried.

"That's for trying to break up with me for a really stupid reason. You know I will never fall for such an excuse," she snapped.

"Alright, sorry," he grumbled.

She smiled. "Just to warn you, might as well save the same speech if you plan on talking to my parents. I know by now they are willing to die for you too."

"No, there is no way I'm going to allow them to"-

"They will Harry. You know my dad has been calling you his future son-in-law for a year or so now don't you?"

"I'm not his"-

"I'm his daughter, he'd die for me, you're his son, he'd die for you. Oh, and don't try to talk to Ron or his family, or even your own. They'll all come up with the same responses."

Harry opened his mouth then shut it. "Sort've, sometimes forget how many people are behind me…"

"Well it's best you don't. Come on; let's go back to Gryffindor Tower…"

That night during dinner Harry was given a note from a first year. Harry thanked him and as soon as he finished his chicken he quickly ran off to read it, Hermione and Ron behind him.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry opened it and the others leaned over him to read.

_Harry,_

_I plan to leave the castle at 8 PM tonight. If you are able to make it, please meet me in my office by 7:45. If you cannot, I will leave without you. Do not worry, I know what I am doing and the right kind of help will come to me shall I need it. Do not risk your guardians' trust to come along with me. Please do wait for me at the Astronomy Tower by 9 PM tonight shall you be unable to come along. Whatever you do, wear your invisibility cloak. Wishing us both the best of luck,_

_Dumbledore._

Ron stared wide-eyed. "He really believes he can do this on his own if you can't come along?"

"Yeah," Harry said heavily. "I don't like it. I know I've had it with him this year but I know it'd be best if I came along."

"So… what are you going to tell Sirius and Remus? They expect you at his flat tonight anyway right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, pretty much every night until school ends," Harry said bitterly.

"Do you think you can convince them to go with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at the note and sighed. "I don't know, but I'm going to have to try. Hopefully they'll be too distracted to care much. Sirius still wants to tear Snape apart."

"Well maybe your presence there will distract him enough," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't solve this problem"- Harry held up the note. "It's already dinner. I have to come up with something fast."

At that moment a tall figure loomed over them, making them shout.

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped.

"Hello kids, how are you? Just finished dinner, I'm off to Moony's. See you there soon right then kiddo?" Sirius winked at Harry.

"Er, yeah, see you," Harry waved back.

Sirius gave off a too-happy grin and walked up the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Just try and think of something. Can't do more than that. Well I'd better be going, have guardians to 'chat up' with…"

He gave Hermione a kiss and slowly made his way to a nearby bathroom to clear his head. He didn't have long to think, he was expected. Once an excuse popped in his head, he hurried off to Remus' flat.

"Good afternoon, how are you cub?" Remus asked his son when he opened the door.

"Er, fine, look, I have something to tell you guys," Harry said hastily as he walked inside.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet.

"Um…I can't stay long. Um, I have a ton of homework to do and Hermione was planning to help me. Can't hold her up," Harry gave a tiny smile.

Sirius blinked. "Oh really? Well certainly you can't have that much homework, the end of term…"

"Well I do. I hold it off, you know that."

"Well I can help you," Remus offered.

"Erm, no, I wouldn't do that to you. You're too busy yourself," Harry passed off. "I have to be at the common room by nine so, I'm leaving then."

Sirius raised a brow as Remus rubbed his chin. Sirius opened his mouth but Remus held him up.

"If Harry has to leave by then he can. As long as he's telling the truth," Remus added.

Harry's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "Yeah, course I am."

Sirius studied Harry once more before smiling. "So, who's up for Exploding Snap?"

Harry didn't have any fun that night. He kept glancing at his watch, finally sighing heavily when he saw that it read 8:00 PM. Dumbledore was now off on his own to who-knew-where, and doing-who-knew-what to locate a Horcrux. It made Harry uncomfortable but he tried not to let it bother him. Dumbledore already destroyed one Horcrux. But it weakened his hand… what would this other Horcrux do? The headmaster _did_ say help would come if Harry could not. For once, Harry had to go with his word. It was past 8:30 and Remus was looking at Harry funny.

"Are you okay cub?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You haven't touched your pie yet."

Harry looked down at the slice of cherry pie in front of him. His stomach turned around uncomfortably. He looked at his watch again. it read 8:40.

"Er- look guys, I have to go. I mean, I know Hermione's waiting for my by now probably," he said, quickly getting to his feet.

"Hey, you've only been here for an hour and a half, stay," Sirius said.

"No, I can't, I have plans elsewhere."

"With who? Dumbledore?" Sirius hissed.

"I never said that! It's with Hermione!" Harry glared.

"Because if you're meeting up with that bastard… after what we found out about that slithering, slimy git… I swear…" Sirius' fingers twitched over his wand.

Harry frowned. "Really, it has nothing to do with them. I'm sixteen; I don't need you following me to the common room."

"Maybe we should," Sirius said, getting to his feet.

"Sirius," Remus hissed.

"Oh cram it for once Moony! That grease ball sold out Prongs and Lily! Sold them out! And Dumbledore hid it from everyone!"

"Trust Harry he's not doing anything, please. Harry's just as angry and you or I."

Sirius clenched his wand and glared over at his godson. "Fine, go off. But if you dare think you're meeting with"-

"I'm not meeting with anyone, I just have to go"- with one last glance at Sirius and Remus, Harry hurried out. As soon as he was out of earshot, he took out a folded piece of invisible cloth from his robe and threw it over himself. He saw it was now close to 8:50. He ran off to the Astronomy Tower, hoping he'd meet up with Dumbledore there; and when he did, he'd be alright. He'd have his help.

Harry paced back and forth on the tower floor, heart thumping frantically. He didn't know what he was expecting but he was feeling uneasy. He looked over the stone wall. The night was unusually dark and quiet. The grass below moved slightly with the breeze. He licked his dry lips a few times, careful to remain hidden under his cloak all the while. Once or twice he could have sworn he heard something from the doorway but whenever he looked there was nothing there. Harry checked his watch again. It was now 9:20. At that moment he heard the sounds of something magical, something so soothing he almost forgot where he was. His body filled with warmth. A second later he saw something in the distance flying. It came closer and closer to the tower before Harry gasped at it.

Fawkes the phoenix landed down with Dumbledore clinging onto him. He fell weakly as soon as his feet touched ground. Harry sprung into action.

"Sir- what-? How?"

"I told you- I had help. I only needed, to call upon him…" Dumbledore said tiredly.

"What happened? Did you get it? I'm sorry I couldn't come, I"-

"Harry, you must calm down. I have done, what I set out to do… it was there, in the cave…"

"Cave?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank-you, for coming Harry…"

Before Harry could ask him anything else, he heard sounds from behind him. He knew he wasn't imaging it now. He threw the invisibility cloak over him again just in time to see the door burst open, someone disarm Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy step onto the scene. What was he doing here? Harry leaned back to watch.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus stopped talking and playing Exploding Snap when they heard something. Remus placed his finger to his lips.

"Shh… did you hear that?"

"Sounds like, running…" Sirius mumbled. At that moment a flash of bright light shown through the window. The two men raced to it to gasp at what they saw. A few men in masks, obviously dueling with someone.

No words were exchanged. They dropped their things and ran out the room, wands held high. Remus ran out to the grounds while Sirius hurried up more flights of stairs for that's where he heard the running. He didn't get far when he aimed a jinx across his shoulder when he saw something on the corner of his eyes. The Death Eater fell to the floor, unconscious.

"_Reducto_!" Sirius shouted as another came within sight. He panted as he jumped down a flight and landed outside. There he could already see a battle breaking out already. He didn't know where Remus had gone. But the next moment he saw a figure running ahead with shoulder-length brown hair -

"Holly! HOLLY!" Sirius hurried to her.

"Sirius! There you are!" she panted. "The Order just got word- we had to come"-

"What happened? Where's the baby?" he gasped.

"I left him with the Grangers. I only had time to show them into Headquarters'- it's safest! _Petrificus Totalus_!" she shouted at a Death Eater.

"That's my girl!" Sirius kissed her.

"We'd better split- I'll meet you later!" and she was off to join the fray.

Sirius was hurrying along the ground, shooting spells and curses left and right. He finally came to a clearing and paused to catch his breath. Only then did he see a dark figure in the distance, already running. Sirius' eyes grew wide for a moment then narrowed. He ran off after him.

"YOU!" he shouted and shot a spell at Severus Snape's back and he fell.

Snape quickly got to his feet and turned around. "Ah, Black, fancy seeing you here this evening."

"You're behind all of this aren't you? Finally decided to let your little Death Eater buddies in?" Sirius growled.

"You speak in lies. If you excuse me…"

"Don't turn your back on me _Snivillus_!" Sirius hissed and fired another curse which Snape easily dismissed.

"I do not wish to waste my time on you, mutt," Snape said softly but coldly.

"Oh no, now that I've got you I'm going to do what I've wanted to do for years"- Sirius shot another spell his way which also was averted. "How dare you- does it feel good? Does it feel good to sell out James and Lily? Does it? _Not like you cared you bastard_!"

"And what are you muttering about?" Snape demanded.

"I know it- it was you- you told Voldemort of the prophecy! It was you all along! You fifthly little rat!" Sirius disarmed the man for a second but Snape quickly retrieved his wand.

"I- have-a-meeting-with-the-headmaster _Black_!" Snape snarled as he fired each spell.

"No! I'm too close this time- I'm going to do it!" hatred for this man poured through Sirius' veins as he shot each jinx and spell and curse he could think of. Snape had little choice but to fight back, stopping Sirius suddenly when a white-hot spell grazed his back, causing him to yell out.

Snape smirked.

"Why don't you call more of your mates eh?" Sirius panted. "_Stupefy_!"

Snape glared and cast away the spell. "Too weak to use grown-up spells Black? An elementary wizard still stuck in his own crazed mind?"

Sirius growled and shot something at Snape, missing him by an inch. He wasn't going to allow him to win. Not the traitor of the Potters. Not the inside man to James and Lily… he dueled like never before. It was his time; he wasn't going to allow Snape to win, that was certain…

Meanwhile, Harry was hidden under the invisibility cloak, wanting to stop Malfoy should he do something, but wanting to stay quiet in case he found out he was there.

"Well Draco, what brings you up here tonight?" Dumbledore asked the Slytherin, voice full of interest.

Malfoy gulped. "I- I've got to do something, I need to finally do it."

"Well I don't want to stop you then," Dumbledore said casually.

The three of them heard shouts from far below. Malfoy's hand twitched.

"I see you are not acting alone," Dumbledore said.

"Well you're right," Malfoy said in a fake, strong tone. "I let them in, I let them all in! Right under your nose!"

"Ahh, so you did," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry still waited with baited breath. If he had to, he'd be able to disarm anyone should the moment arise. He still couldn't be seen…

"Draco my dear boy, you are not a killer," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"You- you don't know what I can do! I can kill! You don't know about anything I've done!" Malfoy cried out.

"Oh yes I do," the headmaster stated. "You almost killed Katie Bell with that necklace and Ronald Weasley with the mead. You have been trying, but failing, to get to me all year. Forgive me Draco but they have been feeble attempts, I wondered if your heart was in it at all."

"It so was! I've never felt so- so alive"- Malfoy's voice trembled slightly.

More screams were heard. Harry wanted to go down and fight but he had the impression Dumbledore did not want him to leave. He felt the man's eyes on him for a second. Malfoy seemed to have seen this, his eyes traveled to where Harry was as well before back at Dumbledore.

"But, as you were saying," Dumbledore went on. "You have managed to introduce the Death Eaters into my school. I must ask you how you were able to do so."

Malfoy was still shaking. "I- cabinets. Vanishing cabinets. There's one in the school and the other at Borgin and- and Burkes. I've been mending the one at school all y-year. You can travel from one to the other."

"Ahh, ingenious no doubt," Dumbledore nodded. "So the Death Eaters merely need to pass from the one at Borgin and Burkes into the one at the school, and, as you said, right under my nose…"

"Yeah, yeah I did!" Malfoy said, trying to regain his bravado.

"But as we know by now, there were times you didn't feel it would work. So you sent along the necklace and mead, hoping it might reach me as well," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Y- yeah, well, you didn't do anything about it did you?"

"I did try of course. I asked Professor Snape about it many times, to keep an eye out for you"-

"No, he's been doing it for my mother- he promised her! He's not working for you, you stupid old man!"

"Say what you will but I happen to trust Professor Snape," Dumbledore said casually.

"Well, well you shouldn't," Malfoy struggled to say. "He wants a bit of my glory, been asking me non-stop about what I was doing. But he didn't know I was working the cabinet in the Room of Requirement. S-soon I'll be the Dark Lord's favourite."

Harry could see tears in the boy's face. He still waited to make a move if he had to.

"Of course, we all do like to be recognized for our hard work," Dumbledore said. "But you must have had an accomplice- ahhh…"

Malfoy twitched an eye. "Got there have you?"

"Rosemerta. She had slipped the necklace to Katie, thus causing… such a catastrophe. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

More yells and cries were heard below. Harry made a move to uncover himself but Dumbledore turned to him again and he paused.

"How did you know I was going to be here tonight then?"

"I was tipped off from Rosemerta. She saw you leave," Malfoy said nervously.

Dumbledore looked at him again. "Draco, you are not a killer," he repeated again.

"I am s-so!"

"I do not believe you are. You see, when I was told you were finished fixing up whatever it was you wanted fixing up you did not spring into action. It has been days now since then, you had the time to allow the Death Eaters in. Therefore I do not feel it is in your heart to do this."

Malfoy lowered his wand slightly. Harry was certain the wheels were turning in his head like never before.

"Draco, you do not have to do this."

"I do so!" and for the first time this evening, Harry saw Malfoy break. "I have t-to! He'll k-kill me if I don't! He'll kill my family! I've got to do it! There's no choice!"

"There is a choice. I understand the difficulty of your position, hence why I had not leapt into action all year long. I knew it would be trouble if Lord Voldemort knew I suspected you. I did not dare speak about the mission to you in which I know you had been given in case he was using Legilimency against you. But now… no harm has been done, you have not yet done anything. There is still time…"

"There _isn't_! You don't _understand_!" Malfoy said shrilly.

Dumbledore studied him. "We can help you Draco. Come over to the right side. We can give your whole family protection. I can send Order members out tonight to take your mother into a safe place. Your father is still safe in Azkaban. Nobody would be surprised if you had died in your attempt to kill me. Voldemort probably suspects just as much. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised we had captured and killed your mother, it is after all something they would have done as well. Come over to the right side Draco… you cannot kill me…"

A tear rolled down Malfoy's face. Harry waited, hardly breathing. They had gotten this far now… there was no way Malfoy would kill Dumbledore, no way. Dumbledore knew it. Even Harry himself knew Malfoy wasn't a killer. Soon the Order would find them on the astronomy Tower and everything would be settled then.

Malfoy's hand trembled as he looked into the old face of Dumbledore. The old man, standing there, leaning to the side for support. He was defenseless; there wasn't any reason to not kill him. He had to do it; the wrath of the Dark Lord was one no one wanted to face, especially for a task so important. His mother and father would die because of him and him as well if he didn't do it. There wasn't really much choice…

With tears streaming down his face, Malfoy stood straight, pointed his wand at Dumbledore and whispered, "I am so sorry. I have to…"

"Draco… you will understand… the right choices…" Dumbledore said weakly.

"I'm so sorry," Malfoy sobbed. He pointed his wand at the headmaster and said quietly but clearly, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Harry shouted out and threw the cloak to his side as the body of Albus Dumbledore fell, fell, all the way down and crumpled to the grass, many stories below.

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

HHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHRHHR

Cliff-hanger! Ha. Finally this is out! I had to take time to really think of where I was going with this now and the best way to finish it, and begin part three. Many huge huge thanks to Elphaba lives forever for giving me some great ideas to use. You saved me! Come back for the rest, there might be one or two chapters left only.

Review responses:

Fibinaci: Well I hope you liked what happened in this chap.

Volleyballgirl12: Thank-you very much.

ELF: well you're going to have to take someone's side now- Sirius or Snape! And not going to go over any of the other things you mentioned because you already knew what was going to happen a little bit now. But still hope it was great reading! Thanks again for the ideas. And how rude for the dentist to schedule an appointment on July 15th- Harry Potter day! This time I am taking your side over the dentist's! Haha.

Thanks for the reviews. Please do keep them coming. I'd love 300 by the time the story ends. See you soon as I have everything else planned now.

_Love, magic and harmony: Rose, September 3__rd__, 2009 _


	47. Dawn of an Uncertain Future

**DAWN OF AN UNCERTAIN FUTURE**

Harry stood there, mind numb with shock. It couldn't have happened, it couldn't have he kept telling himself. Yet Albus Dumbledore was no longer on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, he was down below, many stories below.

Harry quickly shook his mind and turned to Malfoy; wand rose at him, but was shocked at what he saw. Malfoy was now on the stone floor, crying helplessly. Harry gripped his wand, still pointing it at him. Malfoy had his face covered by his hands, tears streaming down them.

"How-? How-? What? What did you do?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy slowly looked up and jumped back. He seemed to not know Harry was there. "What are you do-doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked fiercely.

Malfoy sniffed. "I- I- I didn't mean to…"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? It takes every fiber in your evil being to kill a man! I thought- I thought…" Harry tried to regain himself. _It didn't happen_ he tried to tell himself again. He wanted to break down but he couldn't, he never felt more confused as of now.

Harry stood there for minutes, not knowing what to do or think. Had Dumbledore really been killed? And why was Malfoy still crying? Surely he knew what he was doing. Screams from down below cleared Harry's mind and he regained focus. He had to go down and fight, that's all he knew right now. But he couldn't leave Malfoy, whether to curse or comfort him. Harry hurried to the door but Malfoy held him back.

"Please- please- you have to listen to me!" he cried, clutching Harry's robe.

Harry shook him off. "Why do I need to listen to you? I offered you help myself weeks ago. I thought you wouldn't… you _couldn't_ kill."

"Please- please li-listen to me!" Malfoy cried again. His voice was shaking, his hands trembling horribly. "Please, please Harry, listen to me…"

The mention of his first name by Malfoy of all people made Harry stop.

"Please… I didn't- didn't mean to."

"Of course you did you _rat_!"

Malfoy hiccupped. "Alright, I d-did, but I didn't want to. Harry, he was going to kill me. My whole family. I- I didn't have a choice. Please, you have to believe me. I didn't want to but- but he was going to- to kill… I'm so s-scared…"

Harry sighed as Malfoy dropped to the floor again and cried. Harry had never seen him such a wreak. It was one thing to find him crying in the bathroom but now… this was almost pathetic. No way would Malfoy voluntarily call Harry by his first name and break down and say he was scared if he wasn't telling the truth. With what he hoped very much wasn't regret, Harry turned to him.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for you? What?" more yells were heard. "Listen- I don't know about you but I have loved ones I need to protect okay so if you're finished…"

Malfoy held Harry's sleeve again. "Please, be careful. I let them in, I had to. They're ev-everywhere Potter! They'll kill you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Harry spat.

"No! I don't want any-anyone killed, not even the Mudblood."

Harry raised his wand level with Malfoy's throat. "I may be stalling much precious time but don't _ever_ call my girlfriend that again, you hear?"

"I do," Malfoy nodded fearfully. Sounds were then heard from beyond the door of the Astronomy Tower again. Malfoy sprang to his feet, trying to erase all sources of tears. "Potter, they're coming. Hide yourself, please, you have that cloak. Please, do so."

"What? What makes you think"-

"You have to or they'll kill you. Do you trust me? I never, I don't want any part of this. They might already get me, I killed- killed the headmaster," Malfoy's face broke again, his eyes were very glossy.

Harry glared at him. He sighed. "Fine, but I swear, if you're lying"-

"I know, you can hunt me down then. I have to play my part just for now and I"- suddenly the door burst open and several men in masks stepped forward. Harry thankfully hid under his cloak just in time.

"Well? Did you do it?" spat one Death Eater.

Malfoy backed away instinctively.

"He didn't! He didn't! He wouldn't have the guts- I knew it!" yelled another.

"Silence Amycus, you fool!" snapped a female Death Eater. "Well? Did you?" she hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy opened his mouth but the appearance of a few more death Eaters coming onto the scene silenced him.

"How did my dear nephew do?" screeched Bellatrix Lestrange with a dark smile.

Malfoy gulped. "I- I did it."

Several of the faces cheered.

"Wait! How can we be sure?" asked Amycus.

"His- his body is- is below. He fell down," Malfoy said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

They leaned over the wall then back at Malfoy. Bellatrix cried out joyously and without any hesitation pointed her wand to the sky, cried out, "_Morsmodre_!" and with disbelieving eyes, Harry saw a giant serpent coming out of a skull erupt in the sky.

"Come! We must flee! The Dark Lord will be waiting!" cried one of the Death Eaters.

"I saw that mutt dueling with Severus on the way up, I'll go assist him!" Bellatrix said as though the opportunity to curse Sirius was like an early Christmas gift. She turned to Malfoy who was still standing stock-still by the wall, fear on his face. "Come Draco! Severus will be so thrilled, the Dark Lord will be even more so! Imagine the look on his face when you tell him! Come! We must celebrate!" she gripped his arm painfully.

Malfoy took one last fearful glance in Harry's direction before he was pulled away from sight. Harry stood there under his cloak for the best part of ten minutes before he couldn't stand there any longer. Whatever Malfoy said they needed his help. And who knew what was happening with Sirius and Snape if he did indeed choose to duel him. Harry sincerely hoped he didn't but in the event of a battle… Harry was now running down the stairs, his cloak in his jacket again, wand held high. It didn't take long for him to run into the Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted at one as he came to the grounds. He looked around frantically, trying to search out the faces of his friends and family. He couldn't find any of them. He had to find Sirius though before he did something stupid, that is if he hadn't already. He turned his head left and right; he could not see Malfoy anywhere either. Harry ran as fast as he could, shooting spells this way and that along the way. He gasped when a burst of bright light filled his vision. Death Eaters had caught Hagrid's hut on fire.

Harry saw Hagrid come forward and roar his displeasure. The Death Eaters tried to repel him back but the toughness of his skin he had inherited from his giantess mother seemed to be holding him at bay. It did not make him all the more calm though.

"Fang's in there yer evil lil'"- Hagrid boomed.

"Sirius…" Harry gasped to himself, frantically trying to search for him. He kept thinking there was no way either Sirius or Snape were safe if they had been dueling each other. Harry ran flat out again before running into someone and both falling over.

"Harry! There you are!" the young woman gasped as she got to her feet.

"Tonks! Have you seen Sirius?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"No, I heard he was in a pretty nasty duel with someone," she looked a little concerned.

"Shit, he was dueling with Snape!" Harry cursed.

"Oh dear… well we need to be going, there's a fight breaking out"- Tonks ran off at that moment to join the fray again.

Fear mounted as Harry ran out, not knowing what was going on with anyone, especially Sirius. He had to find him, and find Malfoy. He had to be sure he really wasn't trying to curse anyone or worse… Harry was just about to hurry to the walls of the castle, wondering if Sirius might even be stranded somewhere, injured when he felt something white hot burst by his ankle, causing him to cry out and fall.

"Not so quick on your feet are you Potter?" sneered a Death Eater with a broad ugly face, wand pointing at Harry's head.

"No you don't!" cried a voice and suddenly the Death Eater was blow twenty feet in the air and down again, falling unconscious.

"_Remus_!" Harry gasped thankfully.

"Are you hurt cub?" Remus asked Harry, although pain was evident in his face.

"I'm fine I think, where's Sirius?"

Remus cursed. "He hasn't shown up yet? _Impedimenta_!" he shouted as another Death Eater attempted to raise his wand at him.

"No, I dunno where he is…"

Remus gasped as he held onto his chest, biting his lip. "I'll go find him…"

"You're hurt- let me"-

"Harry, whatever you do, just stay safe. Don't do anything stupid."

Remus suddenly stood full height when he heard the sounds of screaming as he saw a man shooting spells at Tonks.

"Tonks…" he whispered, and shot off to help her.

Harry's steps were slowed down now after he was hit in the ankle. He gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to find Sirius, Snape or Malfoy. It was odd that in all this chaos no one seemed to know Dumbledore had fallen off the tower. Harry had to get to him too, make sure it wasn't just some hoax. Harry then saw something move in the distance, by a bush by the stairs in the back of the castle. He hurried off despite his pain, wand ahead of him. Harry gasped at who he saw: Snape.

He was sitting up against the wall, gasping for breath, blood soaking his robes. Evidently it was a fairly good spot to rest for no one was around. Harry glared at the man, pointing his wand at him.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

Snape glared at the boy. "Insignificant child… your precious godfather can do no wrong can he?"

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded again.

"Why don't you- look for him yourself?" Snape said, holding in a gasp of pain.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You- helping out Malfoy all year long- finally letting in all your Death Eaters tonight. Soon as I turn my back you'll curse me won't you?" Harry growled.

"Everything has to be a challenge with the famous Potter," Snape spat. "Where is the headmaster?"

"Where's Sirius?"

"I may be down but I can still blow you apart with no effort. I ask again- where is the headmaster?" Snape said in his old, drawling dark tone.

Harry glared daggers, wand still at the man's face. "You already know, you were planning this all year long. _You_!"

"I demand you tell me where the headmaster is this instant Potter," Snape got to his feet so quickly Harry was surprised he was injured at all.

"He- he fell, Malfoy- he- he used Avada Kedavra…" Harry said slowly, eyes going wide for a moment as if he just figured this out himself.

"_What_?" Snape hissed, standing straighter. He looked around for a moment, eyes wide.

"Don't pretend! I know you're behind this whole thing! And you hurt Sirius- tell me where he is!" Harry cried out. He shot a spell at Snape but Snape deflected it immediately.

"Are you a fool or not?!" Snape cried at him.

"Tell me what happened! Tell me now!"

Snape was already moving quickly on his feet away from the scene. Harry shot a spell at him causing him to falter.

"Tell me what happened!" Harry cried out as he caught up with him.

Snape deflected Harry's spells with ease and chose not to answer Harry yet again.

"I do not wish to harm you Potter but you must be taught to mind your elders!"

Harry growled and raised his wand again. "_Incarc_"-

"No!" Snape held him off again.

Hatred for the man rose to a new level. "_Sectem_"-

Snape disarmed him this time. "You idiot boy! You dare use my own spells against me? It is I who invented them!"

Harry gasped as his paining ankle made his leg buckle and fall to the ground. "Y-you?"

"I am the Half-Blood Prince!" Snape said fiercely.

Harry opened his mouth, realizing he didn't know what to say. Snape looked overhead as the cries became more distant, yet he still looked on edge. He turned back to Harry and regretfully, went to his level. Harry found his wand and held it up to him.

"There isn't much time… Potter, you have to trust me…"

Harry really didn't want to have to trust both Malfoy and Snape on the same night. It would surely cause his death.

"Did Draco kill the headmaster?"

"Why should I tell"-

"_Did he or not_?" Snape hissed at him.

Harry glared, and gave a stiff nod. Harry could have sworn he saw a glimmer of fear in Snape's black eyes.

"Potter, you have to know this now before it is too late. I was supposed to do it. I had it all planned out with Dumbledore all this year."

"What on earth are you?"-

"You have to hear me out Potter; I don't know what is going to happen as of now. This is the truth- NO!" he shouted suddenly.

Harry screamed in pain suddenly and was thrown feet away by an unknown assassin.

"You fool!" he heard Snape call out.

"I did you a favor you idiot!" cried the Death Eater.

"Dolohov- Potter belongs to the Dark Lord! We mustn't hurt him!"

"But you're injured Severus"-

"Where is Draco?" Snape asked suddenly.

"Draco?"

"Yes! Where is the boy?"

"He has already left with Bellatrix and"-

Snape cursed. "We have to leave now. I will catch up. Round up everyone now!"

Dolohov grunted and gave a nod before leaving the premises. Snape gritted in his own pain, hand still covered in blood. He could curse himself right now he allowed that mutt to ruin his plans with the headmaster. Snape stumbled where Harry now lay, crumpled beneath a tree and bleeding from a few places.

"Potter, are you alright?" Snape asked.

Harry grunted. "Why should I"-

"You must believe me when I tell you what I have told you. I cannot waste anymore time. I have to leave. I am sure we will meet again shortly."

Harry glared at the man. "Why- why did he trust you so? What tricks did you play?"

Snape got to his feet again. "You will find that out soon enough. I leave you Potter."

Snape did not glance back at Harry and soon he was out of sight. Harry tired to sit up but was in too much pain. "Sirius…" he rasped out before the pain in his head mounted and he lost consciousness.

Voices in the distance… they were saying things he couldn't understand. With a great effort, Harry opened his eyes. The room was thankfully dull and it didn't take long for his eyes to focus on the light. He heard gasps around him and someone place something cold behind his ears- his glasses.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him hurriedly.

"What? What happened? Here? Oh…" Harry glanced up. He could recognize the hospital wing's ceiling like the back of his hand. He tried to sit up but hands pushed him down.

"Poppy says it's best if you lie down cub," Remus told him.

"Remus! What happened? Why are you all-? What's going on? Snape? Sirius!" Harry called out, trying to sit up again.

"The Death Eaters fled the grounds almost an hour ago," Remus said, biting his lip. He was still in pain. "Kingsley found you on the grounds near the Forbidden Forest, unconscious."

"Kingsley?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, the whole Order was down here fighting. Everyone who was injured was quickly brought up here," Remus told Harry quietly.

Harry lifted his heavy head slightly. Many beds were occupied, the people in them resting from their ordeal.

"But I don't understand… everything happened so quickly. One minute I was on the Astronomy Tower the next"- Harry's eyes grew wide suddenly as the events of the night replayed in his head. "No… no…"

Hermione had tears down her face. Ron who was behind her looked ready to cry himself.

"Moony…" Harry said slowly.

"We saw him, I know," Remus said quietly. "Tonks- Tonks spotted him after the Death Eaters fled. Harry, what happened?" he asked with difficulty.

Harry shook his head, ignoring the pulsing inside. His eyes burned with tears. "Moony… I- I don't want to believe it… I never meant- I never meant for this to happen."

Remus helped to lift Harry up in his bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh…I know cub, I know. I don't think any of us wanted this to happen."

Harry sniffed as a hot tear fell from his eye. "I- I could have helped him. I could have helped him!" he said suddenly, moving out of his uncle's arms.

Remus looked back in shock.

"He was going on a mission tonight. He said I could come along but I didn't. I couldn't because of you!" Harry cried.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut across.

"All year long you have been preventing him from doing anything with me. I know your reasons to hate him, I hate what he's done too but- but I could have helped him. If I had, he'd still be…"

"There's a lot you don't know about yet cub, please, try to calm down. I know you think you're at fault but you aren't. Poppy- she told us he was already on his death bed…"

Harry shook his head in confusion.

"I'll tell you later, you have to get some sleep," Remus instructed.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded. "I swear- if things are going to be like they were last year"-

"Sirius is fine cub," Remus placed his hands on Harry, pushing him back in his pillows. "He got beaten up a bit but he's going to make it."

"Oh… because Snape said"-

"Later Harry," Remus told him.

Harry sighed. Remus passed along a goblet and Harry drank it without complaint. The thought that his godfather was alright made the transition from the sleeping potion easier to swallow. Harry awoke the next morning in much disarray. His whole body hurt and the voices in the infirmary seemed to have not died down at all. He slowly sat up although coming back down, crying out in pain. He heard footsteps bustle towards his direction and glasses placed on his face. Poppy Pomfrey was looking down on him.

"Are you in any pain Harry?" she asked quietly.

Harry could see dark circles around her eyes. She must not have gotten any rest that night. "I'll be okay…"

She clucked her tongue. "I'll have none of that. Here…" she gave him a mild pain reliever and helped him sit up a minute later.

"What's going on? What happened to me?"

"You broke your left ankle first off, it's still healing so best to not move your foot just yet. You cracked a couple ribs and had a mild concussion. There was a nice gash in the back of your head I had to close up. Everything else is normal scrapes and bruises, you're lucky. How did you injure yourself is what I want to know?"

"I was hit in the leg- by a Death Eater. Thrown into a tree by another," Harry said grimly.

She sighed. "Well you could have been a lot worse."

"Madam Pomfrey, where's-where's Dumb-Dumbledore?" Harry asked, throat tight.

He saw her eyes water. "In the private room in my office."

Harry nodded, looking at his knees.

Poppy sat down on his bed. "I know you feel guilty dear but you are not at fault. I will explain things in detail later, but, well, it was his time to go."

Harry nodded, still not wanting to look up.

"You're godfather is still resting, but he should be up by lunch time," Poppy said, trying to shift Harry's mood.

Harry nodded. She got to her feet again and gave him a small hug.

"Thanks…" Harry muttered to her and she went down the ward to an injured member of the Order.

Harry sat up in bed the rest of the morning, mind very distant, not knowing what to think. He didn't know if he wanted to think. So much, so much had happened in such a short amount of time last night, he didn't know how anyone could move on so quickly. He felt it best to not think about the things Malfoy and Snape said or did, it would cause his headache to worsen, and he needed a quieter space to focus on what they said to see whether or not he should believe them. His mind was finally brought back to earth when he heard his name being called yet again. Harry looked up to see Remus standing there.

"Sirius is up now," he said with a grim smile.

"Oh. Okay."

"Poppy gave me these"- Remus handed over crutches. "She said it would be alright if you visited him. He cannot get up yet."

Harry nodded. "Wait- what about everyone else? What about you? You were in pain when we ran into each other on the grounds, I know it."

Remus smiled slightly. "Cracked a couple ribs and had a pretty nasty gash to the stomach but I'll survive."

Harry struggled to sit up. "Who else is here?" his eyes traveled to the bed on his side at the end of the wing where a man with red hair was currently sleeping. Harry looked over at his uncle.

Remus sighed. "Bill. He was attacked by Fenrir Grayback last night."

"Who?"

"He's a werewolf, and a pretty nasty one at that. He was- he was the one who turned me into one when I was a boy."

"_What_?"

"We can talk about that later. Bill- he has some pretty nasty scaring, but Poppy says he'll pull through. He might have some werewolf characteristics after but he won't be a true wolf," Remus concluded.

Harry sighed. "Wait- where are Tonks? And Holly? And the baby?"

"Tonks made it out with only some scratches and a broken nose but she's fine now. Holly had some nasty gashes but Poppy let her leave hours ago since she's a healer herself so, she can take care of herself. She's actually at Headquarters' now with Cayden and the Grangers."

"The _Grangers_?"

"I'll tell you everything later," Remus sighed. "Would you like to see Sirius?"

"Yes," Harry said immediately.

Remus helped Harry out of bed and Harry gingerly hopped on the crutches over to the last bed at the end of the infirmary on the other side.

"Hey there kiddo," Sirius greeted Harry with a muffled voice.

"Sirius…" Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his godfather. He was currently on his side in almost a fetal position and the right side of his face held a nasty burn.

"It's more than this but- I'll survive," Sirius grunted.

"Why are you on your side?"

"Can't sleep on my back- Poppy said it's burnt there pretty well- third degree."

"Third degree?" Harry gasped. "All from-?"

"That sneaky traitor, yeah. But don't worry Har; I got him back just as well."

Harry sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…"

"Don't worry Har, it had to eventually," Sirius shifted positions slightly, grimacing.

"I didn't think you'd actually duel him! I thought Remus calmed you down enough."

"There's only so much that man can do kid. I can tell his heart wasn't in it to stop me. I saw Snivillus last night and went for it. I damaged him enough; left him crouched in the bushes. He kept trying to flee- said he had to meet Dumbledore."

At this Harry gasped.

"Harry? What is it?" Sirius frowned.

Meet Dumbledore… Snape said he had to last night. Did that mean he was actually telling the truth? And if he was, what was the truth? What was this plan that he said he devised with the headmaster? Harry felt his eyes burn again as he thought of Dumbledore. It still didn't seem real; he had to see the body to be absolutely certain.

"Harry… what's wrong?" Sirius asked again, noticing the wetness in his son's eyes.

Harry dabbed at them impatiently. "Sirius, do- do you know what happened last night? Besides the battle?"

"No," he frowned. "I was knocked out not long after the duel."

Harry drew in a breath. "Sirius, Dumbledore, he, he died."

"_What_?" Sirius attempted to sit up but howled in pain.

"Oh really now," Poppy said angrily and hurried to his bed. "What on earth are you trying to do Mr. Black?"

"Poppy- Dumbledore- Harry just said Dumbledore- he- de died," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Poppy shared a look with Harry before turning to the man. "He did," she said heavily.

"_What_?" Sirius sat there, half his body resting on his arm, face full of disbelief. No one said a word for a few minutes. Sirius finally shook his head. "But- but how?"

Again, Poppy shared a look with Harry. "We'll discus it later."

"I want to know now, what happened?"

Poppy sighed. "Let's just say, it was his time to go. He had known about it all year."

"But"- Harry turned to her.

"It isn't your fault, whatever you think Harry."

"But Malfoy- he used the curse!"

"We'll talk about it later when both you and your godfather are well. You need to get back to bed now; I don't want you adding stress to your ribs. Come- _now_."

Regretfully, Harry limped back to his bed. Nothing occurred the rest of that day except various people coming in and out to check on the occupants in the wing, the Weasley family most of those people. Harry heard they already found out about Bill's condition last night but Mrs. Weasley still was tearful although Mr. Weasley told Harry it was more of the over-all battle than just Bill. But something surprising did happen; Fleur had had a little fit with Mrs. Weasley that night when she thought she did not want to marry Bill anymore after his attack. She claimed she would marry him still no matter what he looked and it seemed Mrs. Weasley accepted this and the two made plans involving Fleur wearing a tiara for the wedding belonging to Ron's great Aunt Muriel.

Later that night when Harry and Sirius was both well enough, Poppy decided it best to tell them about Dumbledore. Sirius couldn't believe Harry when he told him Malfoy had killed him, but Poppy reassured Harry out of his guilt by telling him it was his time to go.

"The headmaster ingested a very rare poison last night Harry dear," she had explained. "Not to mention the state his left hand was in. He was a very old man and there was no way he would be able to survive with that cursed hand, or the poison last night, much longer."

"But if I had gone with him and helped him like he said I could…" Harry said miserably.

"He still would have died dear; the curse inflicted upon his hand had run its course. He wouldn't have survived past the rest of this year."

Harry sighed. How he hated that no matter what evidence anyone would come up with it always made him feel responsible somehow. Poppy took in Harry's sadden look.

"Harry, would it feel better if you saw him? One last time?" she offered quietly.

Harry looked up from his spot on Sirius' bed.

"You may if you want. I'll make sure you're left alone."

Harry glanced at Sirius before getting to his good foot and nodding. "Yes, I want to see him." he felt like he could not rest properly unless he did.

Poppy led Harry into her office and unlocked the door to the private room behind. Holding in a deep breath, Harry stepped inside. Poppy gave Harry a sad look before shutting the door behind. Harry stood by the door for a moment as he looked across the room. A body lay on the larger, more comfortable bed than the ones in the infirmary. A soft fire cast a glow on the walls, the flames dancing innocently. Harry bit his lip but walked over. He looked down at the body on the bed, the body of Albus Dumbledore.

His eyes were shut and his arms were folded over his chest, a warm blanket covering the rest of his body. His silvery hair hung over his rather content face, he looked to be sleeping. Harry found himself touching the man's hand, almost as if expecting to feel a pulse under his fingers. He felt nothing but cold. Tears burned Harry's eyes again and he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Sir…" Harry began with a broken voice. "I- I dunno what to say. I'm- I'm sorry for everything this year. I really am. I know you were only trying to protect me. Sirius and Remus had every right to be angry with you, and so did I, but if I had known the importance of everything, of our meetings… I would have listened better, paid more attention. Sir, I'm sorry for screaming at you, that was uncalled for too. And I'm sorry I didn't try harder to gain that memory from Professor Slughorn. I know I had to yet I failed at doing so. I promise- I promise I'll do what it takes to get it. I know it won't make much of a difference now but I can do better with the real thing right?"

Dumbledore sat unmoving, not like Harry was expecting him to. He went on.

"Sir, I'm sorry I couldn't come along with you on that mission last night. I know Madam Pomfrey said you- you were going to die soon anyway and even if I went it wouldn't have delayed your death but it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty. If I was able to have done something to prevent you or help you with that poison you drank, maybe you would have had more time, even if it was only another month. I'm sorry if you expected me to come along. I know I couldn't leave you waiting." He drew in a deep breath. "Guess I was sorta being naive, I sort of thought no matter what, you'd always be there. Nothing could break you. But even the strong have to fall sometimes huh?"

Even though Harry's voice was growing stronger as he spoke each word was laced with sadness and regret. A hot tear rolled down his pale cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Harry let out a watery breath as he turned to the bedside table across from him. He frowned as he looked there; upon it was a curious object. Harry felt his tears dry immediately and picked the object up. He gasped. It was the locket. But with another inspection, his gasp turned back to curiosity, quickly to disappointment. This locket was not as large as the one he saw in the memory, nor did it have the serpentine S on the front. It was a fake.

"No…" Harry said to himself. "Don't tell me…" he looked back at Dumbledore's blank face. Without really thinking of what he was doing, Harry found a groove and opened it up. A fragment of worn-out parchment slipped out. Harry unfolded it to read:

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Harry did not recognize the writing, but that didn't matter. This was not the real Horcrux. Dumbledore had fought tooth and nail no doubt for a fake. Harry felt a sudden rush of anger and compassion run through his veins. He closed his hand on the note and fake Horcrux and looked back at Dumbledore. He got to his feet.

"Don't worry Professor; I'll make sure I finish the job you left me. I'll find the real one and destroy it, and the others as well. I promise you, I will fight to the death to make sure no one else dies to His bidding."

Harry squeezed Dumbledore's hand once more before slipping the items in his pocket and, feeling satisfied, left the room.

The next day Harry was able to leave the hospital wing, as long as he took it easy on his still healing ribs. It was a good thing too; Professor McGonagall wanted to see him urgently. As Harry followed behind her, he became aware he was not going to her office, but to the headmaster's. After everything, this meant she was now headmistress. He stepped into the room behind the spiral staircase. He didn't know why but he thought the room might be a bit more somber, maybe draped in black cloth, but it looked the same as ever. Fawkes the phoenix was resting on his perch, a mournful quiver in his voice. Harry saw a portrait of Dumbledore on the wall, snoozing away in his chair.

"First off," Professor McGonagall began, facing him. "I would like to ask, how are you feeling Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright for now."

She sighed but gave a curt nod. "Harry, I would like to ask you if you know where Dumbledore went last night."

"I do," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall blinked. "I would like to know where that is if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry Professor but I can't tell."

"And why not?"

"He didn't want anyone to know."

She gave him a hard look. "It might be very important if I knew Harry."

"I'm sorry, really, but he didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Potter," she stated. Harry looked back up when she used his surname. "I trust you know, that in light- of his death, things might have changed slightly. The circumstances"-

"Nothing has changed Professor, the circumstances won't change," Harry cut across her. "He wants me and only me to know."

"But Potter"-

"There is something you should know though before the Ministry gets their hands on it. Madam Rosemerta is under the Imperious Curse. She was helping Malfoy and the Death Eaters, what with the necklace and poisoned mead."

"Rosemerta?" professor McGonagall's eyes went wide for a second. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and the other Heads of Houses walked in, including Slughorn and Hagrid. Harry figured he would represent Slytherin now that Snape had fled.

"The Minster will be here soon Minerva, he Dissaparated from the Ministry seconds ago," said a shallow faced little wizard inside one of the frames above the desk suddenly.

"Thank-you Everard." Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry. "Potter, I must ask you, how did the headmaster die?"

Harry sighed. "Draco Malfoy, he- he was the one who did it, Avada Kedavra."

All the teachers gasped.

"No, impossible," Slughorn shook his head.

"It's true, I saw him."

"Potter, that is a very strong accusation," Professor McGonagall stated.

"You can think whatever you want about it but it did happen," Harry said simply.

Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to the teachers. "I'd like to ask you what you think we should do about Hogwarts. For me, personally, I feel it should not to remain open next year. The death of the headmaster at the hands of an actual student… well, that is too terrible of a strain to the school."

"I feel Dumbledore would have wanted the school to remain open," Professor Sprout said stepping forward. "I feel that if a single pupil wanted to come back, they would be able to."

"Oh no, but think of what you're saying Pomona," Slughorn said hurriedly. "Will a single pupil want to come back? After this? Parents are already taking their children from the school as we speak. Mothers will want to keep their children at home, safe, and I can't say I blame them."

"I agree," Professor McGonagall nodded. "And it is not like Dumbledore never saw a reason to close the school down before. When the Chamber of Secrets opened… well, let us say Dumbledore's murder is far more chilling that Slytherin's ancient monster."

"We must consult the governors, we have to make the necessary procedures," Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "We cannot make a hasty decision."

Professor McGonagall turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, you have not said anything. Do you feel Hogwarts should stay open?"

Hagrid, who had been sniffling into his handkerchief, looked up looked up with red-rimmed eyes. "I dunno Professor… that's fer the Heads of Houses and headmistress ter decide…"

"Professor Dumbledore always valued your opinions Hagrid, and so do I," Professor McGonagall added.

"Well, whatever happens… I'm stayin'. It's me home, not gonna leave it now. If kids want me ter teach 'em, I will. I dunno, Hogwarts without Dumbledore…" he broke down into sobbing again.

Professor McGonagall waited a minute to see if anyone had anything else to say. Finally, "Very well, if that is all. I agree with Filius, we will consult the governors and find out what the best thing to do it then. Now, we must send the students home as soon as possible, I can arrange for the Hogwarts express to come by tomorrow"-

"What about Dumbledore's funeral?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Well…" Professor McGonagall trailed. "Well, I know it was Dumbledore's final wish to be laid here…"

"So that's what's going to happen right?" Harry asked, voice strong.

"Well, if the Ministry finds it the right thing to do then yes. No headmaster or headmistress has ever been buried on the grounds."

"No other headmaster or headmistress has ever given more to the school," Hagrid said fiercely.

"Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place," Professor Flitwick said sadly.

"I agree," Professor Sprout said.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry.

"So since that's happening, everyone should be able to stay for the funeral. The train shouldn't come until all the students have- have"-

"Said goodbye," Professor Sprout finished for him.

"Yeah…" Harry looked at his knees.

Professor McGonagall stood up straighter. "Well, if that is the plans, I will go forth with them immediately."

At that second, she looked out the window and gasped. "The Minster is coming."

"May I leave?" Harry asked her. He had not, and still did not want a confrontation with the Minster.

She nodded curtly and he walked out.

Harry was currently sitting on his bed, mindlessly stroking Sabrina as she purred in his lap. Hermione was sitting next to him, hand on his free one, Ron standing by Harry's bedside table. They were not talking for a while, all three lost in their own thoughts. Finally Harry spoke up.

"They're talking about closing the school," he said softly.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I heard them saying that while you were resting."

Hermione turned to Harry. "How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged. "Guess it was bound to happen, things are only getting more dangerous."

"Yes, you have a point…" her voice was softer than his.

Ron stopped leaning and looked at Harry. "Hey, did- did he get it then? Did you ever find out what happened?"

Harry frowned as he stopped petting his cat and reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake locket and note. He passed the items to his friends. Hermione's eyes were wide as she read the letter.

"But- how can that be? I mean… this is a fake?"

"Yeah. He went through who-knows-what to retrieve a fake Horcrux. I should have been able to follow him," Harry growled.

"Bet Sirius and Remus are kicking themselves for it right now eh?" Ron said, trying to smile.

"Dunno, didn't ask. They were surprised what happened though, even Sirius. I knew they were angry and they had every right to be but, I don't think they ever wished for something like this…"

Neither Hermione nor Ron said anything else. They just sat in the silence, once again lost in their own thoughts. Two days later, Dumbledore's funeral took place. Harry was feeling a bit nervous as he had never been to one but he knew with the presence of Hermione and his other friends there, he would be able to get through it. They were all grieving. He was currently sitting in the hospital wing on the foot of Sirius' bed. His godfather was still healing therefore he could not come down to pay his final respects.

"And don't worry kid, I will," Sirius told Harry seriously, as he propped his body on his elbow again.

"I know you will," Harry said, just as clearly back.

"I'm upset at what happened too. I'm still angry about all the secrets and lies but, I do wish him a final peaceful rest."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Well, I should go. Holly and everyone should be here by now."

"They are, she saw me not long ago."

"Right…" at that moment Poppy came forward wearing a pair of black robes; she couldn't bare the thought of not attending the service.

"Let's go find the rest of your family dear," she said softly. She turned to Sirius. "Healer Firston will be here shortly, alright Mr. Black?"

"I'll be fine Poppy, really. You, you two go ahead."

Poppy sighed but took a hold of Harry's arm and they walked out. They met up with Remus who had an arm around Tonks, who Harry noticed her eyes were puffy.

"Hey kiddo," she gave Harry a watery smile and hugged him.

Harry spotted Holly standing across from them in black robes as well, holding onto eleven-month-old Cayden, who sported a tiny set of black robes himself.

"Might as well take him," she hiccupped. "I don't want to be anywhere without him."

Harry nodded in understanding. At that moment Hermione came down the grand staircase to meet up with them. Harry shared a swift kiss with her before taking her hand.

"Ron's going to meet up with his family," she told Harry.

Remus looked up suddenly. "Well, I think we should be going…"

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry nodded and walked with his family and girlfriend and healer and school nurse (who were pretty much family members by now anyway) out onto the grounds. The sun was actually shining that afternoon, the air was nice and warm on Harry's face, the grass nice and green. He saw hundreds of chairs set out in front of him for all the guests to sit in, all facing a marble table.

Everywhere Harry looked, he spotted someone he knew. As well with the presence of all the members of the staff, there was also Mad-Eye Moody, Madame Maxime, the headmistress of the French school Beaxbatons, Madam Malkin who owned a robe shop in Diagon Alley, the lady who pushed the food cart on the Hogwarts Express, Kingsley Shacklebolt as well as many other Order members Harry had seen before, the whole of the Weasley family, Ron walking behind Fred and George, Harry's old neighbor, Arabella Figg, Ernie Prang, the driver of the Knight Bus, the members of the band the Weird Sisters, as well as members of various other musical groups, Tom who was the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, and various other faces Harry had only seen but never met.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione and Remus with the others sitting with them, in a row by the lake. He looked over as others took seats around them. Ron and his family sat in the row behind Harry and his family. Harry noticed Luna take the empty seat next to Ron and he gave off a tiny smile at his guest. Harry then saw Cornelius Fudge find a seat with a miserable completion. Harry then felt nails dig into his hand. Hermione has squeezed it and was glaring. Harry noticed she was looking at Rita Skeeter, who held a quill and notepad in her hand. It was Harry's turn now to squeeze back; the unmistakable toady face of Dolores Umbridge was now walking up a row nearby. Harry felt Remus glaring her direction as well.

"Remus, dear," Tonks whispered.

He didn't say anything, just looked back to the front.

The last person Harry's eyes followed was the Minster, Scrimgeour, before suddenly; odd, eerie music filled the air. Several heads turned to see where it was coming from.

"Over there"- Hermione whispered, pointing.

And Harry saw them, rising out of the calm summer's water, a chorus of merpeople singing in an odd, worldly language Harry did not understand; their pale faces rippling and their purplish hair swaying in the perfect breeze. Harry found himself to be enjoying the music for what it was; it clearly spoke of darkness and despair. Harry remembered Dumbledore speaking to them during the second task two years ago, and he knew they were sorry to see the headmaster leave. Harry then turned his head and he saw Hagrid walking up the aisle of chairs, crying to himself and holding something wrapped in a velvet purple cloth spangled with golden stars. Harry's throat constricted for he knew what had to be wrapped inside- Dumbledore's body. He had to look away.

He heard Hermione sniffing next to him and he placed his other hand on top of hers as he felt her teas fall onto their hands. It was getting all the more difficult to control his own. He could hear Holly crying as well, and Cayden's little gasps and babbling off and on. Harry suck in a sharp breath as the music mounted slightly. He looked up and saw that Hagrid has placed the body down on the marble table. Suddenly the music stopped and a little man stood in front of Dumbledore's body and began to speak. Harry was only half-listening, so much was on his mind, he didn't know what he should think.

His mind traveled to Snape. What had he been planning with the headmaster then? He wasn't lying, he was going to do something with him but he never found out what it was. Not like he could, they were in the midst of a battle and Snape had run off after Harry fell unconscious. But he knew something, something about that night no one else did. As he spoke to Harry, there was a slight look of panic and shock in his face. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He didn't think Malfoy had actually killed…

And there was Malfoy. All this year, something was up and Harry exhausted himself to no end to uncover what it might be. And he finally found out… but after finding the Slytherin crying in the bathroom a month or so ago, Harry was hit with a new decision. He knew Malfoy didn't have it in him to do these evil deeds, he was scared. And it showed that night. Dear and panic was evident in Malfoy's face like never before. Tears were falling down his face, his voice shook… he didn't want to do it, but he was too afraid what would happen if he didn't.

_He didn't mean to kill him_ Harry found himself thinking. _I've been watching Malfoy for six years now; I know when his heart is in something. He's not all evil_. Harry knew it, and felt confident he knew it. He had been telling himself over and over since that night Malfoy was innocent of acting this way, he was only forced into this mess. Anyone would be afraid of the consequences of Voldemort. Malfoy was crying, he was calling Harry by his first name, he admitted to being afraid… there was no way he wanted in on this, and Harry found himself thinking that one of the first things he wanted to do after he got home was to find out where he was and help him.

Hermione choked back a sob suddenly, and placed her face in Harry's shoulder. Harry heard the sobs from the Weasley family behind him. He looked over at his crying family, at Poppy who was holding her face in a damp handkerchief. A tear rolled down Remus' face as he wrapped an arm around the sobbing Tonks. Holly held her baby close to her chest as she cried into his soft hair. And finally, without warning, the tears came. Hot and wet, they rolled down Harry's pale cheeks and the cool breeze filled his lungs as he gasped for air. It was over, all over. The one safety net, the one person whom so many people placed their trust into was now gone. What would happen to the wizarding world now?

Harry allowed his tears to continue to fall as his mind raced again. This was it, the final line between good and evil, darkness and light had been drawn. There really was no choice, no chance to turn back now. The cold fake Horcrux in his pocket meant he only had to fight harder. He couldn't get attached to another person; he was already placing his friends and family in danger. He didn't want to think what life would be like if something happened to Sirius or Holly, leaving Cayden an orphan, around the same age he was, or worse…

"It's okay, it's okay," Remus whispered to Harry at that moment.

Harry pushed his face in his uncle's sleeve, not caring to admit he felt so scared and pressured right then.

"Moony… I'm scared," Harry mumbled to him.

"I know, I know, I am too cub, shh…"

Harry sniffed and allowed his uncle to comfort him. it felt new to him still, but he was grateful to know he had so many people on his side. Several minutes later the small man finished his speech and took a seat. Harry expected more people to recite eulogies but no one came. Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table where it lay. The rose, higher and higher into the air and began to make odd shapes. For a second, Harry thought he saw a phoenix in the flames but the next moment they died. In its place, a white marble tomb materialized, encasing Dumbledore's body inside. Then, a shower of arrows rose into the air, signaling a tribute by the centaurs. Harry only just turned his head to see them galloping back into the forest. The merpeople sank back into the water as well and disappeared from view. People began to stand and leave and Harry knew the service was finally over.

He stood feet away with his family and the Weasleys. Poppy had gone off to go back to the infirmary. It seemed everyone had gathered themselves and were dabbing away at the last tracks of tears. Suddenly a very round man entered Harry's line of vision. Slughorn had a pained look on his face as his deep green robes blew in the breeze. He looked to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Harry," he finally wheezed out.

"Professor," Harry nodded.

Slughorn bit his lip and shook his head, dabbing at it with a cloth. "Harry m'boy, may I ask for- for a moment of your time?"

Harry looked at Remus who looked just as surprised as he felt. He nodded.

"Sure thing." Harry followed Slughorn away from the moving people to the water's edge.

He drew in a deep breath. "Terrible, terrible thing that has happened today Harry," he began.

"Yeah." What did he want with him now of all times?

"I- I feel very upset in the light of everything. I knew Dumbledore; he was a great, great man."

Harry raised a brow, wondering what he was getting at.

"I-I do not want- such burdens weighing down on my shoulders m'boy. After everything…"

"Sir, I apologize but, what are you trying to say?"

Slughorn looked over his shoulders and drew in a breath. "Harry, I know what you were trying to get from me all year. That memory. You see, after today… well, several times both you and Dumbledore said… it's important no doubt. And- and if it helps you out- and I was able to aid you with that information, if it all came down to what I recall… well, I will give it to you."

Harry's eyes grew wide for a moment. "You'll- you'll give me the memory?"

"I am not pleased about it," Slughorn continued with difficulty, nervously playing with his tie. "But, well, will it help?"

Harry was very shocked at that moment. He shook his head in disbelief. "Er- yeah, yeah, it will be of great help, sir."

"I do want to get rid of the monster who- who killed Dumbledore. Your sweet mother Lily. So many others… I want you to know that Harry."

"No, I understand completely, I do."

Slughorn thought for one long moment before finally reaching into his robes for his wand and tiny vial. He placed the tip of his wand to his temple and extracted a silvery thread which he sealed into the little bottle. He held onto it tightly for a moment as if it contained precious gold before placing it into Harry's outstretched palm.

"Don't- don't think of me too harsh when you see it m'boy," Slughorn said, desperation written all over his face.

"Of course not, we all make mistakes." Harry looked at the bottle before he looked at the professor. "Professor, thank-you very much for this, you're making my mum very proud."

Slughorn sniffed, nodded and hurried out of sight as quickly as he stubby legs could carry him. Harry walked back to everyone.

"What did Slughorn want?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry looked at the tiny bottle, not saying anything. Hermione gasped.

"Is that- the memory?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he felt now was the best time to finally give it to me."

"Oh wow!" Hermione gasped again.

"Well? Are you going to see it?" Ron asked.

"Maybe later. I don't even have a Pensieve to view it in except… I'll think about it later," Harry said and pocketed the tiny bottle.

The Potter-Lupin-Blacks, Hermione and the Weasleys looked over to the white marble tomb that held the body of the former headmaster. The summer air was still warm and the breeze cool on Harry's neck. He then felt a hand rest over his shoulder. He looked up at Remus.

"I guess this is it," Remus said.

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, it is."

"It's sort of hard to believe, and now with the teachers and governors talking about shutting the school down…"

Harry sighed and turned around to face him. "Even if they don't, I'm not returning."

He heard several gasps around him; Mrs. Weasley looked shocked beyond words.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Remus said heavily.

"It's just that- well, I have something to do now. I was left a mission and I need to complete it, for all of us. I won't be able to do so if I'm boggled down by homework and lessons."

Remus nodded. "I understand. You want to spend time at home figuring things out right?"

"Yeah, I've got to hunt down- well, there's still a long way to go," Harry said, not wanting to mention Horcruxes in front of the Weasleys.

"Well I'm coming with you," Ron announced.

Mrs. Weasley had had enough. "Really Ron, that is not the sensible thing. You have to finish your education"-

"I can do that any old time, I already know I want to do with my life," Ron said frowning.

"Ron dear, you shouldn't make such rash decisions, this isn't about you," Mrs. Weasley tried.

"It is so!" Ron stood next to Harry and slapped his arm on his shoulder, facing his mother. "Harry's my best mate; I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

"I'm coming too," Hermione stated, and stood on the other side of Harry and held his hand.

This shocked several people as well.

"Hermione, if the school reopens…" Ron trailed.

"I don't care, Harry's more important that that," she said firmly. "I already told him I'm with him until the end; I'm not going to back down on him now."

The adults looked at the kids questionably.

"We'll discuss this at home," Mrs. Weasley finally said firmly.

"There's nothing to discuss!" Ron claimed.

"Ron, please, we'll talk about everything tonight," Mr. Weasley said, exasperated.

Harry and his family bade the Weasleys good-bye and turned to his uncle.

"There's so much I still have to do, to think about," he said softly.

"I understand, we'll go over everything with Sirius as soon as he's released, which should be any day now."

Harry nodded.

Remus looked at his watch. "The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in a half hour. Do you want to go back home on it, one last time?"

"But you"-

"Tonks, Holly and I are coming home on it as well, Order protection," Remus shrugged.

Harry looked at Hermione. She gave him a small smile. Harry nodded. "Yeah, for the- final time…"

"Well I'll help you pack up. I've done all of mine when you were resting."

Harry nodded, and took in one last final look to the tomb, to the Black Lake nearby, to the surrounding trees of the forbidden Forest, to the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. It was odd to know this would be his final time viewing it all; it hurt really to know he would no longer be a part of it. How he would miss the castle and the warmth and comfort it would bring. Remus was already walking with his arm around Tonks in the distance, and Holly was making a babbling Cayden laugh, his shrieks ringing the air. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Let's go," she nodded.

Throat tight, head buzzing, Harry took Hermione's hand and followed his family in their wake.

_Fin_.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, there you go, the end of Monsters Beneath the Skin. A bit longer than the others but I had to make this my final chapter. Thank-you so very much for all of your reviews, they kept me going and made me write better. I would love to talk forever about everything since it is now the end, but I'll settle with a huge thanks, and hugs and kisses around. Part three will be coming out in the next week and a half or so, just like any other chapter. It will be called: _Harry Potter and the Unstable Crossing_, so look out for it. Please review and tell me what you think of the overall story. Thanks again.

Review responses:

JWOHPfan: Thanks for being there from the beginning. I hope you liked the turnout between Sirius and Snape.

Fibinaci: Another regular, thanks. Hope you liked the turnout as well. There is a reason Draco killed Dumbledore but not saying anything else.

Readerforlife: He did indeed. Thanks for reading.

Volleyballgirl12: hope you liked the twist. Happy you liked!

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess- thanks for all the reviews new reader!

ELF 1: sorry but, not HHR spilt on its way. I had a feeling you would think that lol. There is a reason for everything and Harry could not have gone with Dumbledore. Well happy you were still shocked with the ending even though you had a part in it. I do hope you liked the turnout though between Sirius and Snape.

ELF 2: thanks for the surprise two reviews, made me so happy. Ha, Sirius for the win definitely!! Awww yes, Harry with a lisp. What an adorable, funny time. Wow, Harry is almost half-way through his braces, a whole year ago almost. How time flies. And your old name… haha. Sirius wasn't supposed to be funny when he was off his rocker! I may ship RHR but that does not mean this story will end that way. Hey, HBP is shorter than OOTP so it would make sense for this fic to be shorter than that. Don't worry, part 3 shall be longer. Do I even need to say thanks to you and your reviews? You know how grateful and happy I am for them. Thanks a ton, pen-pal of mine.

Sabriel: hm, your name sort of sounds familiar. Ha, this fic has been going on too long now, I'm happy to finally see it end. Yes, you can rely on me without a doubt to post regularly, the longest you'll have to wait is 3 weeks, and that is too long imo. Thanks ELF for posting chapter 33. I just could not stand not posting a chap even when my computer had a virus. I am happy you enjoyed the fic and reviewed again. Hope you do so again!

Well, again, thanks everyone. Look out for part III!

_Lots of love, magic and harmony: Rose_

_Fic completed: September 14__th__, 2009 _


End file.
